


My Child Assassin: Parents React to Assassination Classroom

by Luna_Loner



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Class E will occassionally appear after the prologue, Gen, Judgmental Parents, Loving Parents, Magic!Hazama, Mrs. Akabane is crazy, Parents react, conflicts, horrible parents have some reflecting to do, mostly the parents, no ships, parents of all sorts, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 154,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Loner/pseuds/Luna_Loner
Summary: After the revelation of Korosensei's existence, the former members of E Class have to deal with their parents, who are arguably a much bigger problem than the media. Luckily, Hazama has a solution to this; it's crazy, but it's their only option.Cross-posted on FF.Net
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	1. Prologue

**Hello.**

**Before you read, I'd like to tell you this is a very long prologue, with the parents watching AC in the next chapter. The chapters are very long (We're talking 30+ pages on Microsoft.), so brace yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

Honestly, parents were so burdensome.

That was always Hazama's perception of parents; a perception shaped by her crazy mother, but she was certain that now every one of her former classmates (Minus Ritsu, who didn't have actual parents and Kayano, who lived alone) held the same views.

After the situation with Korosensei went public, their parents had all but lost their minds and now, the former students of E Class were prisoners in their own homes for an indefinite amount of time, much to their annoyance.

No, that wasn't it. The _actual_ annoying aspect was that their parents, at least the majority of them, swallowed down the Media's fabricated depiction of Korosensei, and if that wasn't infuriating enough, their agreement with the government prevented them from dispersing the misleading image of their late teacher.

_'Why bother?'_ She thought bitterly. _'Not like they'll believe us anyway.'_

It'll pass, Kataoka had assured them. They just had to endure it for a little while, and things will be back to normal.

That was two weeks ago, and from the lack of change, it was clear normalcy was but a simple dream to them.

Hazama's patience had long since run out. She was not spending any more her valuable time under the same roof as that abhorrent woman that was unfortunately her mother. She neither wanted nor _had to_ put up with this senselessness, hence why she turned to her last resort: Magic.

Hazama spent the entirety of her day flipping through the wrinkled pages of her old occult books, keenly reading every spell she deemed useful until she found a great solution to this little problem of theirs'.

* * *

It was a brilliant plan, but the shock and incredulity adorned by her classmates told her they weren't on board.

Actually, they weren't just not on board, Hazama wouldn't be surprised if they all recommended going to some mental health expert.

"Eh…Hazama-san." Isogai was the first to recover. "I hope I don't sound rude, but…"

"Were you even listening to yourself?!" The ever loud Terasaka cut him off. "You just suggested we teleport our folks to some other dimension or whatever, and make 'em watch our memories of this past year!"

"Well, it was better worded, but what do you expect from an idiot with limited vocabulary?" Itona commented in his usual monotone voice.

"Shut it, ya little punk!" Terasaka snapped, turning to the white-haired teen. A vein pulsed on his forehead.

"Hazama." Yoshida spoke, stepping in front of the girl. "Listen, I have to tell you this. Do you know that magic….you do know it isn't real, right?"

The irritation of being talked down as if she were a silly little girl was snubbed in favor of maintaining her cool; although Hazama briefly contemplated casting one of her all-time favorite spells right here and now as proof for Yoshida.

"You say that even after receiving my cursed chocolates?"

"Come on! Those weren't really cursed." The bike lover said.

"You were just messing with us, right?" Muramatsu laughed uneasily.

Hazama's only response was a small grin, furthering the blond's uneasy state.

"Right?" Muramatsu asked, already sweating.

"Hazama-san." Kataoka stepped forward. "With all due respect, your plan is just unbelievable. Like Yoshida-kun said, magic isn't-."

The taller girl was silenced once Hazama brought out a purple-blue crystal orb.

"W-What is that?" Maehara stepped back, as did some of his friends.

"The orb of memories I told you about." Hazama replied casually.

Terasaka gritted his teeth. "Enough with the magic shit, Hazama! It's just some toy you got to scare us."

The Goth calmly raised an eyebrow at her idiotic friend. "Are you saying I asked us all to sneak out in the dead of the night all the way to our old classroom just to give you a scare?"

"Well…" Terasaka paused, unable to think of anything to say. "Yeah! I mean….I don't know! I don't understand you half the time!"

"No surprised there." Itona remarked.

"Shut it, Itona!"

"Okay look." Maehara spoke this time. "Let's say this really is the magical ball of memories or whatever it's called. Where'd you get it?"

"From a _kitsune_ I summoned." Hazama said like it was no big deal. "In return, he gets to eat Muramatsu's ramen for free."

"Huh?!" Muramatsu looked incredulously at her.

"I was surprised too." The girl shrugged. "Apparently, Yokais seem to like disgusting human food."

"Okay, first off, it's _not_ that bad!"

"It is." Itona said, but was outright ignored by the blond.

"Second off, what do you mean 'for free'?!"

"Free of charge, No payment required, No expenses." The girl listed.

"I know that!" The boy yelled in frustration. "Hazama…Gagh! I can't just serve ramen for free! And definitely not to some magic fox!"

"Too bad, because that's what you'll be doing for the next 21 years." Hazama replied.

"WHAT?!"

"That's the deal. You have to serve him ramen every night for 21 years."

Muramatsu looked like he was ready to faint. Yoshida took notice of this and immediately steadied his friend before leading him to sit at one of the desks.

"You should've discussed this with him first." Hara frowned at her like a disappointed parent.

"Meh, what's done is done." The girl turned to her old classmates. "So are we gonna do it?"

"Hazama-san." Nagisa spoke. "This isn't a good idea. I'm sure if we wait a bit-"

"It's been two weeks, Nagisa-kun." The girl cut him off. "Two whole weeks with my mother, do you know how much I've had to endure in _just_ those two weeks?"

The rest of E Class stood back. Even though Hazama seemed calm, they all could sense the overwhelming bloodlust rolling off the girl like tilde waves.

"But what about our agreement with the government?" Isogai said. "We promised not to disclose anything in exchange for the reward money."

"We promised not to disclose anything." Hazama smirked. "But there was nothing trapping them in warp world and having them watch everything that really happened in this classroom."

"…that's basically telling them." Sugaya sweat dropped.

"I'm in!"

All eyes turned to the last person they thought would ever agree to all this madness.

"Kurahashi-san?" Nagisa turned to her.

"My parents saw me on TV back when we were ambushed by those reporters. Seeing me freak out made them think I'm traumatized." The girl frowned and shook her head. "But that's not true! I want them to understand that Korosensei wasn't a monster, and we weren't his hostages! We were his students."

"Hinano-chan..." Kayano said.

"I-I'm in too!" Okuda raised her hand.

"You too, Okuda-san?" Kataoka regarded the bespectacled girl in surprise.

"My parents were really happy when they saw me improve in communication and make friends." The girl said. "But I wouldn't have been able to do that without Korosensei's help. I want them to know that."

Hearing Okuda's words prompted Kanzaki to speak up.

"I'm in as well." She smiled. "I want my parents to see how I changed and realize the massive effect Korosensei had on all of us."

"I say we do it." This time it was Karma who spoke. "Like Hazama said, they won't understand unless they see everything for themselves."

"Uh…we're not gonna show them _everything_ , right?" Okajima was sweating.

"By 'everything' you mean the time you ran around the mountain naked?" Kataoka raised an eyebrow at the pervert.

"Wait, so we're gonna do it?" Okano asked. "Shouldn't we vote?"

"This is a big discussion." Hara said.

Isogai nodded before turning to all his former classmates. "Let's take some time to think it over."

"I think I can do that." Hazama walked toward the door. "Plus, it'll be good practice."

"Good practice?" Takebayashi asked in confusion.

Hazama walked outside and stood a few feet away from the old campus. The rest of E Class went watched her from the windows.

"What's she doing?" Muramatsu frowned when he saw Hazama aside her hands to the sky.

For a while, everyone was confused until they saw Hazama glow light purple. With wide eyes and dropped jaws, they watched a purple sphere appear seemingly out of nowhere out of the goth's hands. They watched as the sphere float up to the sky and morph into a dome around the old campus.

Outside, Hazama hunched over and panted. _'That took more energy than I thought it would.'_

She stood back up and turned to give her bewildered friends a smirk.

"What was it you said about magic, Yoshida?"

* * *

"So, that dome," Kataoka gestured to the windows, where the dome was visible. "Is like a different dimension where time is different?"

"It's like a separate reality. One year could be a few minutes in our world." Hazama said. "Maybe a bit longer. Either way, if we put our parents here, they'll only be gone for a short time from our world."

"And how do we get them here?" Mimura asked.

"Well, if you all help me, I can try teleporting them."

"You can do that?!" Fuwa was suddenly beside the girl with a toothy grin on her face.

"Not often." Hazama said. "It's pretty exhausting, but I've used it once to get to class on time."

"Wait, is that how you suddenly appear out of nowhere?!" Maehara paled. "Like that time you were suddenly behind me?"

Hazama smirked evilly. "Perhaps."

"Don't scare me!"

* * *

After getting over the shock over the apparent existence of magic and that Hazama actually has magic powers, the teenage assassins decided to go with the plan.

Since they didn't know how long their parents would be trapped in here, they decided to make the old campus as accommodating as possible. So, they split into various groups.

"The cleaning group" was in charge of cleaning the place and moving the desks so that their parents could sit on the floor and watch the memories play on the board.

The "Food group" made sure there was enough food for everyone, but should that not be enough, Ritsu (Who would be playing the memories while also monitoring the parents) would notify them and they would teleport more food over. Also, they made sure to add medicine for Isogai's mother, or anyone else who might have an illness.

Then, there was the "Studio group". While selecting which memory to show their audience, Takebayashi had suggested they make it into an anime. While some thought this was stupid (Mainly Terasaka), the majority were on board with this.

This particular group consisted of Fuwa, Mimura, Okajima, and Sugaya; all whom who saw this as an opportunity to utilize their artistic abilities.

Ritsu was later added to the group. She was to watch the memory they would select, copy it, and act as an editing program for the group.

"Man, I feel bad for Terasaka now." Okajima said after they had finished the first episode.

"Huh? Why?" Fuwa as well as the other two boys turned to him in confusion.

"Think of what Nagisa's mom will do to him once she sees this episode."

The confusion morphed into horror at that realization. Everyone shuddered; they had completely forgotten how terrifying Hiromi Shiota was.

"Uh…should we just…omit the whole bomb thing?" Mimura asked. "I don't want Terasaka and the others to die."

"No way!" Fuwa refused. "This scene is very important because not only is it crucial for Terasaka's character development, but it also foreshadows Nagisa's talent for assassination."

"She's got a point, you know." Sugaya shrugged. "I think things wouldn't make sense if we omit it."

"Yeah, but what about Terasaka?" Mimura asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Fuwa replied dismissively. "Especially after they see his character development in the pool episode."

"I hope so." Okajima shuddered. "It'd be sad if one of us got killed by a scary hot demon lady."

"…" His friends blanched.

"…You think Nagisa's mom is hot?" Sugaya asked in disbelief.

* * *

Because every anime had an opening, the "Studio Group" formed a sub-group called the "E Class singing unit".

"Why the five of us, again?" Isogai asked.

"Well, Fuwa said Nagisa, Kayano, and Karma are quote unquote "The main characters." Yada said with the air quotes.

_'Lucky us.'_ The aforementioned trio thought, wearing matching looks of bemusement.

"You're here because how can we _not_ include the Ikemen." Yada joked. "Maehara's just here because he begged to be a part of this group."

"Hey! That's not true!" The playboy objected. "How can you include just _one_ Ikemen in the opening?!" He wrapped an arm around Isogai. "Isogai and I are a two package deal! We're inseparable!"

"You just wanna showcase your singing prowess." Isogai said flatly as he calmly removed Maehara's arm away.

Yada rolled her eyes and held up five copies of the song she had written. "Whatever, here's the opening song."

The five singers each took a copy and read the lyrics. Not a moment later, they were at loss for words.

"The Theory of…Savage Youth…?" Kayano read the title.

"Uhm…isn't this too long for an opening?" Nagisa sweat dropped.

"This is the full-length version." Yada said.

"Full-length?!" They looked like they got slapped in the face.

"W-Why do we need a full-length song?!" Isogai asked flabbergasted.

"All Anime OPs have full-length version." Yada said like it was the most obvious thing.

Kayano hummed. "Hmm, makes sense."

"No way!" Karma threw the paper away. "I'm not singing a full-length song!"

"But then, Fuwa won't give you her brother's sonic ninja comic." Yada said innocently.

Karma gritted his teeth and picked up his discarded copy from the floor.

"So that's how they got him roped into this, huh?" Kayano commented.

Nagisa hummed in agreement.

* * *

While everyone did their tasks, Hazama meditated in a dark and quiet room, trying to build as much strength as possible to teleport 52 people.

"How long are you gonna stay like that?"

Yoshida commented as he walked into the room uninvited.

"As much as possible." Hazama responded curtly without turning to acknowledge him. "Casting a spell isn't as easy as it may seem, it takes a lot of energy and concentration. The spell I cast for the dome took a lot of energy."

Yoshida eyed his close female friend for a few moments. "So….magic is real."

"Well, you saw the dome, didn't you?"

"And all this time, I thought you were just being creepy." The boy chuckled uneasily. "Those chocolates you gave us…uh, they weren't _really_ cursed, right?"

"No." The girl replied. "Though, it was tempting to try out new spells on you idiots."

Yoshida shuddered. It wasn't funny now that he was aware that she could have actually done that.

"But," Hazama continued. "I didn't want to accidentally murder you clowns."

"Because deep down that scary, black heart of yours, you actually care about us." Yoshida crossed his arms and wore a smug smirk.

The girl turned to give him a bemused look. "Hardly, I just didn't want to deal with murder charges."

"Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

"Hey, Okajima?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think you went a little _too_ overboard with the sexiness?" Fuwa questioned.

Okajima chuckled. "There's no such thing as too much sexy."

"Yeah there is." Sugaya remarked dryly. "Episode 4 is a great example."

"Our parents are going to think we need mental help after seeing this." Mimura commented.

"Come on, it's Professor Bitch's debut!" Okajima tried to reason. "How can we _not_ show some sexy shots of those two gorgeous, bouncy-"

"Stop!" Fuwa covered her ears in disgust.

"You just wanted an excuse to zoom in on her boobs, Okajima." Sugaya said flatly.

Okajima huffed and crossed his arms. "Yes, I did. Is that so wrong?"

"If it results in prison time, yes."

Okajima huffed again. "Why do we criminalize smut and sexy so much, anyway?"

"Here he goes." Mimura groaned.

"It is within our nature to seek pleasure. Form the beginning of time, humanity has escaped extinction thanks to smut. To love smut is to acknowledge a natural aspect that comes with being human. Why the irrational fear of the sexy? Do not cage your natural desires, let them fly into a beautifully smut sky and-"

"Can we just start with Episode 5 already?!" Fuwa snapped.

* * *

"You know, this is really fun!" Kurahashi beamed as she wiped the windows.

Kataoka nodded as she helped mop the floor. "A bit tiring, but yeah, it's fun."

"And the best part, is after all this, our parents'll understand that Korosensei wasn't an evil monster!"

"Let's just hope they don't ground us too much." Okano said as she also mopped the floor.

"Imagine doing all this just to get out of the house, only to get grounded." Kimura commented. "Talk about irony."

"At least they'll understand." Kurahashi said as she wiped the floor. "I don't care if I'll get grounded, making my parents understand how much Korosensei meant to me makes it worth it."

Kataoka nodded. "I guess it is."

* * *

Muramatsu thought being taught by a perverted, Mach 20-moving octopus was the weirdest thing to have happened to him.

Nope, serving a seemingly normal-looking fox (If you ignore the _seven_ tails) that was actually a Yokai ramen was topped that. And for 21 years to boot!

_'I don't know if I'll even live that long!'_

That Hazama, he was getting back at her somehow. He didn't care that she had some creepy magic powers, if she thought she could get away with making him serve free ramen to a stupid fox for 21 years, she had another thing coming!

"Hey, uh…Mr. Kitsune?" Muramatsu leaned a bit towards the creature.

The Yokai ignored him, preferring instead to continue devouring his precious meal.

"Any good spells to get back at someone?"

Again, he was ignored in favor of the ramen. The blond huffed and got up to the kitchen.

* * *

"A Group 4 version?" Nagisa sweat dropped.

"Yeah." Yada nodded. "Fuwa thought it'd be cool to put this version in the Kyoto episode."

"No!" Karma crossed his arms. "I'm not singing that stupid song again!"

If there was any offense to his description of her song, Yada did a good job of hiding it.

"There's no full-length version this time."

"Still no!"

"I'll buy you your favorite strawberry drink for a week."

"No."

"A month?"

Karma looked like he was carefully considering it. "No."

"Come on, Karma." Sugino tried. "It'll be fun."

"It's just a short song." Kayano rolled her eyes. "The sooner we get over with it, the better."

"Fine." Karma said with some reluctance.

Yada clapped her hands in excitement.

* * *

"Hazama-san."

The dark-haired girl turned to see Hara carrying a tray.

The chubby girl smiled. "I thought you'd be hungry. You've been here all day."

"Thanks." Hazama watched her set the tray down in front of her.

"How long have we been here?" Hara asked.

"According to Muramatsu, it's only been 34 minutes in our world."

Hara nodded. "So, this dome really is like another dimension. It feels like we've been here for hours, or even days."

Hazama simply nodded and began eating her Soba. Hara observed her carefully. She noted that Hazama was paler than usual, and possibly skinner. The bags under her red eyes were not lost on E Class's mother figure, and only served to double the concern she had for the Goth.

"Yoshida-kun told me you said magic required a lot of energy."

"True." Hazama confirmed.

"Doesn't that make magic dangerous?"

From that question alone, Hazama knew where this was going. "Some spells can be dangerous, yes," She confessed. "But I've never tried any of them, nor intend to anyway. It's not worth the risk."

That did not ease Hara from her concerns, and Hazama was well-aware of that, because she added. "It's all about practice. Usually when I learn a new spell, it's exhausting, but after the third or fourth time, I can cast it with little to no trouble."

"How long have you been practicing magic if you don't mind me asking?"

Hazama shrugged. "When I was six or seven, I don't remember exactly."

"How'd you start?"

"My dad's side of the family has always been into mystic arts." Hazama explained. "My grandmother gave me my first spell book before she mysteriously vanished."

"Mysteriously…vanished?" Hara repeated uneasily.

"I think it was her ghost the whole time, because when I asked my dad about her afterwards, he told she was dead long before I was born."

Hara suddenly regretted asking in the first place.

* * *

"That was fun." Okuda said as she and Kanzaki headed back to the classroom.

Kanzaki nodded in agreement. "I didn't think you could sing so well, Okuda-san."

"Your voice was also beautiful, Kanzaki-san." The shorter girl complimented.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE OMITTING KATAOKA'S ARC?!"

Okuda jumped back from fright, bumping into Kanzaki as a result. The two girls turned to the staff room, which was converted into the "Studio Group's" workplace.

"Fuwa, calm down." They heard Mimura say.

"No! We are not removing her arc! That arc is amazing and highlights the awesomeness of our female class representative!"

"We already talked about this; we're not including memories that don't serve any purpose to the plot!" Mimura argued. "Our parents wouldn't want to be stuck for a long time."

"How is it pointless to the main plot?! It has Nagisa and Kayano speculating whether or not Korosensei really can't enter the water!"

"But it also includes a kidnapping!"

"So what? Korosensei's done worse than that!"

"Fuwa, do you have to act like this every time we omit a memory?"

"Yeah, and for legit reasons!"

"L-Let's go." Okuda grabbed Kanzaki's arm and tried to lead her away.

"Maybe we should tell someone about this." Kanzaki said. "They sound like they're going to kill each other."

"Hey, what're you two doing here?"

The two quiet girls turned to see Nakamura standing behind them.

"Fuwa-san's group seems to be having…a dispute." Kanzaki said.

The blonde groaned and face-palmed. "Not again."

_'Again?'_ Kanzaki and Okuda thought unanimity.

"Alright, I'll deal with them."

Nakamura walked past the two girls and into the staff room, which could only be described as chaotic.

"Let me guess, you're gonna omit some memory and Fuwa isn't on board?" She crossed her arms and regarded her friends with bemusement.

"It's not just any memory!" Fuwa shouted, still struggling to break free from Okajima's hold. "It is Kataoka's defining moment that showcases her badassery and awesomeness and Mr. I'm-the-director-I-do-whatever-I-want over there had the audacity to suggest we omit it!"

"It doesn't serve the main plot!" The aforementioned director argued.

"Every heard of a B-plot?!" The otaku put her hands on her hips and gave Mimura a pointed look.

Okajima sighed in relief once the struggle ceased momentarily.

Nakamura rolled her eyes and turned to Sugaya. "What memory is it this time?"

"An iconic one!" Fuwa yelled, but was ignored.

"We found a memory of Kataoka teaching an old classmate how to swim." Sugaya said.

"That's it?"

"Well, no. We learned from this memory the reason why Kataoka was dropped down to E Class." The artist continued.

"Which is why we should show it!" Fuwa was once again struggling to break free of Okajima's hold. "It's her time to shine! It shows her character development!"

"Okay, listen." Nakamura said as she kept her irritation at bay. "Fuwa, remember Sugaya's memory?"

"Yes, another arc undeserving of omission!"

"I said I don't want our parents to see it." The artist said. He was sure the stricter parents would disapprove of him painting henna on their kids, and would most likely scold his parents for it. Nope, he did not want to put his parents through that!

"So, how about we consult Kataoka before we omit it?" Nakamura proposed.

Fuwa seemed to like that idea, because she stopped struggling, but Okajima wasn't letting her go just yet.

So, they brought in Kataoka and asked if she wanted this particular memory to be shown. After some thought, she decided that it was best to just omit it because she was sure her parents –actually, all the parents- would be angry and disappointed to see her partake in kidnapping and fooling her old friend.

Plus, she didn't want them to see her in _that_ fish costume.

Everyone, including a reluctant Fuwa, respected her wish and omitted this memory.

* * *

"Please, Karma…."

It took all of Yada's willpower not flinch when the redheaded devil glared in response. If looks could kill, she would have been dead ages ago, and in all honestly, Yada found it a fate much more appealing than having to endure that terrifying glare.

" _Yada-san._ " His tone was unusually calm, but Yada knew that deep down, Karma wanted nothing more than to just throw her off the cliff. "We've already sang _three_ openings. Why do we need a _fourth_ one?"

The girl laughed sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well…the events that happened after Kaede-chan revealed her true identity…."

Kayano winced at the reminder. It wasn't one of her _best_ memories. _'I hope dad doesn't freak out when he sees it.'_

"…and everything that happens afterwards…well, it really gave me an idea for a new song. It's more fitting and…."

Isogai sighed. "Yada-san. I'm with Karma-kun on this one. W already sang three songs."

"C'mon, what's one more?" Maehara said.

"You just wanna sing."

"I promise you all it's the last song." The girl bowed. "Please, it's a master piece!"

"That's what you said about the second OP." Nagisa remarked flatly.

"Please, please, please, please, ple-"

"Fine!" Karma shouted. "One more song! That's it!"

Yada beamed.

* * *

Her last conversation with Hazama only brought Hara more worries. She didn't like how Hazama was dealing with mysterious, possibly dangerous forces, and planned to somehow talk her into quitting this practice once this whole thing was over. Hara even considered stealing that cursed spell book as a last resort.

"Hara-san!" Fuwa called breathlessly as she ran over to her.

"Fuwa-san?"

"Is Hazama-san still in here?" The otaku pointed at the door of what was now Hazama's 'meditating room.'

"Yes, she's been-"

"Hazama!" Fuwa threw the door wide open.

Hazama stared at her with only mild annoyance. "Ever heard of knocking? It's a nice skill to have, and anyone can master it."

"Spare me the sarcasm!" Fuwa yelled. "You'll never believe what we found!"

"Brains?"

"This is serious!"

"So am I."

"Okay so we were finishing up the last episode, when Oakjima noticed there were more memories!" Fuwa explained at a rapid pace. "But here's the twist: They're from the future."

"…" For once, Hazama was speechless, staring at the other girl like she'd grown three heads.

"My reaction exactly!"

Hazama remained stunned for a few more minutes before she regained her ability to speak. "How far into the future?"

"Seven years."

The Goth's mouth hung open, before she groaned. "That damn fox! I told him just the memories of this year!"

"Why would he do that?"

"Beats me. I didn't even know he can look into the future."

"So, what do we do with them?" Fuwa asked. "They're not really a lot, just a few glimpses into our adult lives."

The dark-haired girl stood up and stretched her legs. "We'll watch and decide."

"Got it."

Behind them, Hara frowned. Why would that fox do such a thing? Did he have an ulterior motive? She wasn't liking this one bit.

* * *

It took them what felt like months to finally complete the anime, though it was merely 2 hours in their world. They had decided to include the future memories in hopes their parents would see the fruits of Korosensei's labor. Now, all that was left was to teleport their audience over here.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

Hara did not hide her concern, neither in her voice nor in her eyes as she kept looking over Hazama, fearing that something horrible could happen to the dark-haired girl should they proceed.

"With your help, yes." Hazama assured.

"So, what exactly are you gonna do?" Karma asked.

"We're going to form a circle and link hands." Hazama explained. "I'll transfer a little bit of my energy into all of you."

"HUH?!" A number of kids jerked back in shock.

"It won't hurt." Hazama said, slightly irritated at the interruption. "And it's only temporary."

"That's still creepy!" Muramatsu yelled.

"Then, all you have to do is approach your parents, make physical contact with them, and I'll instantly transport them here."

"All at once?" Kataoka's brow reached her forehead. "Can you do that?"

Hara pressed her lips together, feeling her concern only grow to sky-high lengths.

"Yes. I've been practicing whenever I'd teleport any of you outside the dome."

"But we're talking about 52 people here." Yoshida pointed out. "That's way more than you'd teleport."

"I'll be fine." The girl said through gritted teeth. "Let's just get this over with."

"No."

Everyone tensed at the firm voice that belonged to none other than the sweet and loving Hara.

Right now, sweet and loving weren't the appropriate terms to describe her, not with the stern look plastered on her face. The strong, authoritative aura Hara was emitting only furthered their fear.

Hazama wasn't the least bit intimidated. Truthfully, she had always been annoyed by Hara's maternal concern that lead her to constantly sticking her nose into other people's business. She already had one mother to deal with back at home; she certainly didn't need one here, thank you!

"I can do it." Hazama insisted.

"We're not taking any risks." Hara said firmly.

"There aren't any." Hazama noted her anger was quickly growing.

"You said spells require a lot of energy, which can make them dangerous. Teleporting 52 people at once could be dangerous."

Red eyes narrowed dangerously. "Hara-san…"

"I agree with her." Kataoka suddenly spoke up. "Even if it isn't risky for you, what if it is for our parents?"

"Did any of you experience any side effects from teleportation?" Hazama challenged.

"No."

"Then where's the problem?"

"Hazama-san." Isogai spoke up. "Even if there were no risks, what if teleporting that amount of people really is risky to our parents?"

"You teleported up to six individuals." Hara said. "That should be our limit."

Hazama wanted to argue some more, but knowing Hara and the class reps, she didn't stand a chance.

"Just listen to 'em." Great, Terasaka was also taking their side.

"Magic takes a lot of energy." Yoshida reminded her. "Like it or not, we care about you, and we're not letting tire yourself out."

_'Stupid friends.'_ Hazama sighed and nodded. "Fine."

"How about we start with my dad and Isogai's mom?" Kayano suggested. "I'd like to first speak with dad before he watches anything."

Isogai nodded. "And I don't want any risks for mom, you know, given her condition."

The Goth nodded in understanding.

* * *

Hiromi didn't know what in the world just happened. One minute, she was in the living room with her son and husband, and the next thing she knew, she and her husband were standing in her son's old classroom, along with a large group of unfamiliar faces. And from their expressions, they were just as confused as she was.

"What the hell?!"

"What just happened?!"

"Where the hell are we?!"

"Who are you?!"

"Hello!"

All eyes turned to the board where a LED screen was installed and displayed a purple-haired girl.

The parents were speechless as they stared at the girl on screen.

"Greetings, everyone!" The girl smiled cheerfully. "My name is Ritsu, and I'll be with you throughout this entire process."

"Process?" Mr. Chiba asked in confusion.

"You all must be wondering how and why you're all here."

"No duh!" Mrs. Maehara scoffed.

Ritsu kept smiling. "Well, allow me to explain, but first, please sit down and keep calm, because what I'm about to say may be….a bit difficult to believe."

The parents looked even more worried that before.

"Don't worry!" Ristu quickly assured them after reading the mood. "It's not scary or anything."

The parents complied and sat down on the mat that had been spread on the ground. The spouses sat close to one another. Family friends, such as the Haras and Yoshidas, sat together.

"Alright!" The digital girl said. "So, you were all in your homes with your kids, but then suddenly, you're all here, right?"

"Yes!" They all chorused.

"Well, basically, we, the former E Class, transported you here."

"Huh?" The parents blanched.

"We brought you all here using magic."

"…"

"I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's true." Ritsu said. "One of our classmates is a magician and cast a spell to bring you all here."

" _Right._ " Mrs. Kimura said dubiously. "And you except us to believe this crap?"

"No." The AI answered, and then pointed to the window. "But I think this will convince you."

All heads turned to where she was pointing, and saw the barrier outside.

* * *

"AH!"

The former members of Class 3E turned to Nakamura in shock. The blonde had taken off her headphones to listen in on the Ritsu's conversation with their parents, and was rubbing her ears in pain.

"What happened, Nakamura-san?" Isogai asked worriedly.

"My ears drums died!" The girl winced. "Sheesh, I think Nagisa's mom's scream was the loudest!"

Hazama chuckled in amusement. "I take Ritsu told them about the barrier?"

"Yeah, and they're freaking out!" Nakamura gave Sugaya the headphones to let him listen.

"Yikes!" The artist shivered as he gave her back the headphones. "They're…not taking it well."

"Well, what'ddya expect?" Terasaka scoffed. "We practically abducted them. Course they'd be freaked out."

"And I suspect learning magic is real will only contribute to that." Kataoaka sighed. "We're _so_ grounded for this."

"Yup." Okano agreed.

"At least they'll understand." Okuda tried to be optimistic.

Nagisa nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah."

* * *

Mr. Yukimura had long since recovered from his shock, though the same could not be said for the majority of his fellow parents, particularly that dark-haired woman who was screaming like a banshee. She looked ready to pass out while her poor husband was trying to calm her down.

His mind went back to the last conversation he had with his daughter, Akari, just minutes before this insanity began.

_"Akari?"_

_There indeed was his youngest and only remaining daughter standing before him. He didn't know how she'd gotten here, or how'd she find him in the first place, just that she was here, and with green hair?_

_"Hey, dad." Akari smiled bitterly. "Long time no see, huh?"_

_The man stood up and walked over to his child. "Akari. Why are you here? How did you even-"_

_"Look dad." She closed the distance between them. "I need to tell you something, about me and Aguri."_

_Sadness flashed I the man's dull eyes at the mention of his deceased daughter._

_"I want you to know what I've been up to the past year." Akari said. "I also want you to know what happened-what truly happened to Aguri."_

_The man frowned. "What do you mean what truly happened?"_

_Akari sighed. "It's….complicated, and I want you to see it for yourself." She looked up at him pleadingly. "Dad, I want you to understand, and hopefully get some closure."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"Just…trust me, okay?" She held out her hand. "What's about to happen is gonna be crazy, but I promise you'll understand."_

He remembered holding her hand, and then finding himself in an empty classroom with a strange woman. The woman seemed to have been just as confused as he was, though she seemed more terrified to find herself alone with a strange man. He had quickly assured her he wouldn't hurt her, and stayed back as proof of that. Then, not a moment too soon, more and more people suddenly appeared, all of them shocked, scared, and confused.

"Order!"

The man snapped back to reality and glanced up at the screen, as did many of the parents.

"Order! Order!"

The strange girl known as Ritsu was dressed in a judge outfit, the background had changed to a court setting. She had a stern look on her face and was constantly striking her gavel against the sound block.

The parents gave her odd looks.

Ritsu stopped her striking once the parents were calm. "The jury recognizes Ms. Ritsu!" There was a glitch and suddenly Ritsu was dressed formally. "Thank you, your honor."

"What is she doing?" Mrs. Nakamura sweat dropped.

"Now that everyone is calm, let me explain why we did this." Ritsu spoke. "Basically, E Class wanted you all to understand that the past year wasn't a traumatizing one and that the media's narrative of Korosensei is false."

"Koro…sensei?" Mrs. Okano asked.

"The monster who had taught us this year."

Mrs. Maehara scowled. "The creature that held our kids hostages?"

"We weren't hostages." Ritsu explained. "The media and the government twisted the truth, Korosensei was not a monster."

"He blew up the moon!" Mr. Maehara argued.

Ritsu sighed. "Listen. We've brought you here to have you watch our memories of the past year so that you'll understand what truly happened."

Mr. Yukimura frowned as he thought back to his conversation with his daughter. _'So this is what you meant, Akari?'_

"We're going to what?" Mr. Nakamura raised an eye brow.

"With magic, we've gathered our memories of the past year and turned them into a 47-episode long anime for you to watch."

"Anime?" The parents blanched.

"Yup!" Ritsu said cheerfully. "That way, it'll be more entertaining!"

"Okay hold on a second!" Mr. Okano spoke up. "Let me see if I'm following you. You're saying our kids have some weird magic powers…"

"Actually, just one." Ritsu clarified.

"And you all brought us here to watch an anime?"

"Yup!" Ritsu said with her usual cheerfulness, as if it was no big deal.

"We don't have time for this!" Mrs. Maehara snapped. "Send us back right now!"

"I can't do that." Ritsu said. "I'm not a magic user."

The woman groaned in frustration.

"As for time, that's what the barrier is for."

"What?" Mrs. Takebayashi frowned.

"The dome is like a separate reality where time is different." Ritsu said. "All the time spent here was merely a millisecond back in our world."

Mr. Okuda's eyes bulged. " _M-Millisecond_? _"_

Ritsu smiled. "Uh huh! So we have all the time we need!"

"I'm still not sure about this." Mrs. Fuwa stated uneasily.

"We worked hard on this for you all to understand." Ritsu said. "Please, at least watch the first episode."

Each parent glanced first at their spouse, then at the other parents.

"Agreed?" Ritsu asked eagerly even though she already knew the answer.

Everyone nodded. The screen shifted back to the court setting, much to their surprise.

"Then we are adjourned." Judge Ritsu stuck the gavel again before the screen turned black.

"Huh?" Mr. Akabane sweat dropped.

"What's with her?" Mr. Kimura asked in confusion.

The screen lit up again, playing the very first episode.


	2. Episode 1

**The scene opened with the 3-E sign. Eerie music played in the background.**

**The scene shifted to the classroom, where the students were silently sitting, heads down.**

"What's going on?" Mrs. Fuwa asked.

"This is creepy." Mrs. Maehara said to which Mrs. Isogai nodded

**The scene shifted to the perspective of an unknown person flying in the sky, then it returned to the class.**

"Who's that?" Mr. Nakamura asked, frowning.

**The scene shifted to the person's perspective from above the city of Kunugigaoka, then back to the class once more, this time focusing on the papers pinned to the wall. They had "Assassination" and "Class 3-E" written on them.**

**The mysterious person landed on the ground with a large boom. Kayano looked outside after the building shakes.**

"What was that?" Mrs. Akabane asked.

"I don't know, but I'm worried." Her husband said.

**The scene then cut to Nagisa's nervous face.**

**The person walked towards the classroom. A slithery sound can be heard.**

**The scene showed Isogai gulping.**

_'Yuma?'_ Mrs. Isogai thought worriedly.

**The scene showed the 3-E sign as the door opened. Then, the students were shown to be a bit scared.**

**A yellow tentacle places the roll book on the desk.**

**"Now, then…" The mystery person said as the camera showed his yellow octopus-like body, "…let's get started."**

The parents looked fearfully as they saw the monster.

**"Student on duty, on your command."**

**"S-Stand." Nagisa said nervously as he stood up.**

**Instantly, the whole class was up, various guns pointed at the creature.**

They screamed.

"What the hell?!" Mr. Yoshida yelled.

"Where…Where did….Where did they get those guns?!" Mrs. Hara placed her hands on her mouth.

"Why do they even have guns in the first place?!" Mr. Mimura shouted.

**"Attention!"**

**Nagisa's brow furrowed, "Bow!"**

**Everyone began firing pink bullets at the octopus, who dodged them at a rapid speed.**

"WHAT?!" Mr. Okajima yelled, eyes bulging out of their sockets.

Most of the parents had a similar expression.

**"Good morning. Fire all you like—I'll just be taking attendance." He said while dodging.**

_'Seriously?'_ The adults thought, shocked and slightly irritated by this.

**"Isogai?"**

**"Here!"**

**"I'm sorry, you'll have to speak up with all this gunfire."**

**"Here!" The boy repeated louder this time.**

**"Okajima?"**

**"Here!"**

**"Okuda?"**

**"Here!"**

**The scene showed the some students reloading their guns.**

**"Kataoka?"**

**"Here!"**

**"Kayano?"**

**"Here!"**

**"Kanzaki?"**

**The scene shifted to the students panting.**

**The creature closed the roll book, "All right. No tardies. Excellent!", his face turned orange with a red circle on it, "This makes me very happy."**

"Wha…wha…how? He...they….?" Mr. Mimura stared at the screen in disbelief.

**"He's too fast." Nakamura complained.**

**"So the whole class shooting at him doesn't work?" Isogai asked.**

_**'We are killers** _ **' Nagisa's inner voice said as he looked down on his gun,** _**'And our target is our teacher'** _

"Why?" Mrs. Maehara asked. "That's just messed up!"

"Everyone please." Ritsu suddenly appeared on the screen. "Please keep watching and you will understand everything."

Mr. Maehara opened his mouth to argue, but Ritsu was gone and the episode continued playing.

**"Too bad. Not a single bullet hit its mark today, either." The teacher said teasingly.**

**Nagisa looked at him as he continued, "Methods that rely on sheer numbers lack any individual thought. Line of sight, barrel position, finger movement—each of those is far too simple." The octopus waved a tentacle** **, "You've got to be more inventive! Otherwise…you'll never be able to kill me at my max speed of Mach 20."**

**"But, like, see…" Maehara pointed a finger at him, "No way did you seriously dodge all of those!"**

**"I mean, these a** _**re** _ **just BBs." Sugino examined a BB, "You coulda just stood there grittin' your teeth as they hit you."**

"Wait, those are just BBs?" Mr. Sugino asked.

Mrs. Hara sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"But why aren't they using real guns?" Mr. Takebayashi scratched his head.

**"Yeah! That's right!" The class agreed.**

**"Gather up the BBs and hand them over." He took Okano's gun.**

**"I told you: these may be harmless to you…" He shot one of his tentacles, causing the students to gasp.**

The parents gasped at the sudden noise.

**"…but they're special anti-me BBs developed by the government." The destroyed tentacle was moving uncontrollably.**

**"If one hits me, it can slice through my cells like they were tofu." The severed tentacle was thrashing on the floor.**

Some of the parents looked sick and ready to throw up.

Mrs. Hazama was shaking while her husband tried comforting her.

**"Of course, they regenerate a few seconds later." To prove his point, his amputated limb regrew.**

Mrs. Okuda hummed. "Impressive."

**"Then again,** _**you** _ **could end up shooting your eyes out." The scene shifted back to Nagisa.**

**"No shooting in the classroom unless you're trying to kill me."**

**The creature's face suddenly had green strips and his grin widened, "I do hope you** _**can** _ **kill me—before graduation, that is."**

**The scene shifted to the 3-E sign again, "Now then, let's put away the guns and BBs and start on our work."**

**"Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School: the assassination classroom."**

"Assassination classroom…" Mr. Sugaya said.

"The title alone is problematic." Mr. Terasaka muttered.

**The scene panned to the monster's face.**

**"Another day, another class bell rings."**

**The creature laughed.**

The parents shivered at the laugh.

**The crescent moon appeared as music began to play.**

**The theory…of savage youth!**

"Huh?" Mr. Kimura blanched. **  
**

**I only speak when it's time to act**

**I know that's pretty cool**

**(Searching for our target: we're savage)**

"What is this?" Mr. Takebayashi frowned.

"Oh right!" Ritsu suddenly appeared on screen. "That's the opening."

"Opening?" The parents asked.

"Yeah, this is an anime, remember?"

"Yeah, but…" Mrs. Maehara was at loss for words.

"Is it necessary?" Mrs. Hayami asked, mildly irritated.

"Well…" Ritsu said shyly. "Every anime has an OP."

"Oh, just play it!" Mrs. Akabane said. "Looks fun anyway."

Ritsu beamed and resumed.

**Our feelings stray—**

**They get lost, but move forward**

**Maybe we're only halfway helpless**

Some bobbled their heads at the song.

**What's this wave of irritation?**

**Proof of our existence?**

**Look up at the moon and up you go**

**C'mon now: C-c'mon now—start!**

"It's nice." Mrs. Kanzaki smiled.

Mr. Kanzaki seemed irritated. _'It's ridiculous.'_

**Haven't gone through with it—**

**That's why it's a drag**

**The breakthrough you whispered about is finally worth a shout.**

"Are they…dancing?" Mrs. Yada asked, squinting at the screen.

"That's a pretty weird dance." Her husband said.

Mrs. Akabane seemed to be trying to imitate the dance. Her husband just chuckled.

**Haven't gone through with it—**

**That's why it's a drag (You can do it if you try)**

**Haven't gone through with it—**

**That's why it's a drag (I know you can)**

**"Whatever" is easy to say**

**But I want to struggle now, I want to burst with you**

**But still: youth, to the future!**

Mr. Hayami groaned. "How long is this song?"

**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!**

**The theory of savage youth!**

"Finally." Mr. Takebayashi said.

**Episode 1: Assassination Time**

**"Now, here's the question." The monster said, "Isogai-kun!"**

**"Y-Yes, sir?" Isogai said nervously.**

**More tentacles of various colors appeared.**

**"Which of these tentacles is not like the others?"**

**"Um…the blue one?"**

**"Correct! Only the "who" in the blue sentence is a relative pronoun." The monster once again has a red circle on his face.**

"He's actually teaching?" Mr. Nakamura raised an eye brow.

**The scene showed Nagisa and Kayano.**

**"A relative pronoun qualifies as the noun right before it, so here,"**

**"Hey, Nagisa." She pointed outside once Nagisa turne to her.**

**"The crescent moon's out even though it's daytime."**

**""Who is standing over there" is describing "boy" over here.**

**The scene panned to Nagisa.**

_**'How did we end up like this?'** _

"We'd like to know that as well." Mr. Kimura said as some parents nodded.

_**'Two things happened at once as our third year began.'** _

**The scene showed the moon exploding.**

_**'The first was the moon suddenly exploding into a crescent.'** _

Mrs. Yada shivered. "That looks really scary."

"Agreed." Mr. Murmatsu gulped.

**The scene then showed a reporter with the headline reading "NASA Reporting: Most of the moon Missing?"**

**"We interrupt this program to bring you this breaking news."**

**It showed another reporter, "We're just gotten word that about 70 percent of the moon has been vaporized into nothing. I repeat…"**

**Another reporter appeared, "Will we have only a crescent moon to look at for the rest of our lives?"**

"Ugh…I hate reporters." Mr. Fuwa said.

"Tell me about it." Mr. Mimura shook his head and leaned towards his wife. "Remember that stupid article about me?"

"Not now." Mrs. Mimura said.

**The scene then showed the 3-E sign.**

_**'And the second thing was this:'** _ **Nagsia's voice said.**

**The scene showed the octopus, "How do you do? I'm the one who blasted your moon."**

**The students blanched.**

"Seriously?" Mr. Terasaka raised an eyebrow. "That's their reaction?"

"Yeah, if it were me, I'd probably have a heart attack." Mr. Muramatsu said.

"I'd wet myself." Mr. Okajima said to which his wife lightly slapped his shoulder. "What?"

"Don't say such embarrassing things." She chided.

**The scene returned to the octopus, showing three agents with him.**

**"I plan to do the same to earth next year. Now I'm your teacher. Nice to meet you.**

**The students looked bemused.**

_**'There are** _ **at least** _**six things wrong with this picture!'** _

_**'The feeling was unanimous.'** _ **Nagisa thought.**

"Seriously, how are they calm?" Mrs. Hayami asked her husband, who shrugged.

**The scene panned to one of the agents, "I'm Karasuma from the Ministry of Defense. First, please understand that what I'm about to say is a state secret." He breathed, "Let me be blunt, I want you to kill this creature."**

"Why?" Mrs. Kurahashi asked.

**"Um…" Mimura said, "What is that? Is that an alien or whatever that came to attack?"**

**The creature was triggered, "How rude! I'll have you know I was born and raised on Earth!"**

_**'He was?'** _ **Nagisa thought.**

**"I'm afraid I can't discuss the details, but he's telling the truth." Karasuma said, "Come March next year, this creature who smashed the moon will destroy the earth."**

**The scene showed a base of operation, then the monster's face appeared on screen.**

**"Only the world's leaders know about this. If news of this guy gets out there, we'd be looking at a global panic"**

**"You've got to kill him in secret before that happens."**

**"In other words…" He pulled out a green knife from his suit and tried stabbing the creature, "…an assassination."**

"Waoh!" Some of the parents said.

**"But this guy…" The monster moved fast as Karasuma tried stabbing him. …is extremely fast!"**

**"You try to kill him…" the creature was doing Karasuma's eyebrows, much to the man's anger. "…and he ends up grooming your eyebrows instead—immaculately!"**

Mrs. Akabane burst out laughing.

Mrs. Nakamura hummed. "Not bad."

**The creature was shown on the screen. "This superbeing has the power to turn a full moon into a crescent. His speed tops out at Mach 20! In short, if he gets away, we'll be left helpless, awaiting our destruction."**

**The monster put his grooming tools back in place, "And** _**that's** _ **no fun."**

**"So I made you government an offer: No killing me." A vein pulsed on Karasuma's head.**

**"instead, I'll teach Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High School."**

**The scene showed Nagisa's unamused face.** _**'What? Why?'** _

"We'd like to know that as well." Mr. Yoshida said.

"But, seriously, how are they not freaking out?" Mr. Terasaka asked as he observed Nagisa's face.

"Maybe because their kids and they watch or read a lot of fiction, they've quickly adapted to the situation?" Mr. Fuwa suggested.

"Our kids are like that. Hardly anything surprises them." Mrs. Fuwa said.

"Really?" Mrs. Maehara asked.

"Yeah, our daughter, Yuzuki, is a huge fan of Katsugari Yako and got the chance to meet her last year, but she quickly calmed down and conversed with her normally."

"Our daughter is like that." Mr. Hazama said. "She doesn't react to anything at all."

"Is that normal?" Mr. Kataoka asked.

"Well, in Yuzuki's case, it's because she reads a lot of shounen manga." Mr. Fuwa said. "Apparently, that made her adapt quickly to change. I don't know how though."

A majority of parents frowned in confusion and looked at one another.

"Okay…" Mr. Maehara said. "But what about the rest of the kids, do they also read manga?"

"Our daughter reads a lot of books." Mr. Hazama said. "Maybe they had the same effect as those manga."

"Our daughter also reads a lot of books." Mrs. Kanzaki said.

"But this is real life." Mr. Takebayashi pointed out. "This isn't a normal situation, they're being taught by the monster who destroyed the moon. How are they calm?"

"Maybe he didn't seem that scary at first?" Mrs. Isogai offered.

That got her a lot of bewildered looks, so she clarified. "I mean, they could have thought it was a person in a costume. Maybe they took him seriously when he said he was the one who blew up the moon"

"Okay and what about afterwards? When he was moving at Mach 20." Mr. Terasaka said.

"Can we just go back to watching?" Mrs. Akabane yelled in irritation. "Like the AI girl said, we'll understand everything."

"Correct."Ritsu suddenly appeared on screen. "So, please, let's continue watching."

Some looked like they wanted to argue, but reluctantly sat quiet as the episode played.

**"We don't know what he's after. But we were forced to agree," The world leaders were showing watching as the monster dodged bullets shot by a group of men surrounding him. "on the condition that he doesn't harm any of you students."**

"Well, that's reassuring." Mrs. Nakamura said.

**The scene showed the old campus.**

**"We have to reason: First and foremost, coming to a classroom everyday lets us keep an eye on him," Karasuma was shown. "And second, it gives some thirty people the opportunity to kill him from extremely close range."**

**Nakamura shot a BB, which was caught between two chalks.**

"Whoa!" Mr. Kimura said.

The Nakaumras' jaws dropped.

**"Nakamura-san…" The creature's face reddened, "Didn't I tell you to not let assassination interfere with your studies?"**

**"Sorry…" The girl rubbed her head.**

**"As punishment, go stand in the back!"**

"This scene is so wrong." Mr. Sugaya said.

**Nagisa was shown on screen.**

_**'Why did this creature become our teacher? How will we ever assassinate him? These cries faded with word of one final condition'** _

"Final condition?" Mr. Akabane asked.

**Karasuma was shown again. "Success will be rewarded with ten million yen."**

**The class was shocked.**

"HAH!" The parents yelled, displaying the same expressions as their kids.

Mr. Okajima's jaw hit the floor.

"That…that's…" Mr. Mimra stuttered.

**"It's only right." Karasuma continued. "A successful assignation will literally save the earth."**

"Yeah, but that's a lot to give to a bunch of middle-schoolers." Mr. Okuda said.

**"Luckily, he doesn't think much of you." Korosensei was shown with green strips. "See? Those green strips mean he's looking down on you!"**

**"What the hell kind of skin** _**is** _ **that?"**

"Is he an octopus/chameleon hybrid?" Mr. Hara asked.

Mrs. Okuda hummed and smiled. "That would interesting."

Some of the parents looked at her warily.

**"Obviously! If the government can't kill me, how could you?" Korosensei taunted.**

**The scene changed to the sky where a jet was chasing after the monster. "Even when they sent their cutting-edge fighter jets after me…"**

**The monster was shown cleaning the jet. "…I ended up giving them a coat of wax right there in midair!"**

**"What's with all the grooming?" Nakamura asked.**

Mrs. Akabane laughed. Some parents laughed as well.

"It's probably his way of mocking them." Mr. Terasaka said.

**The scene returned to the class where the two other agents brought some weapons inside.**

**"You must find a chink in his defense and strike at it." Karasuma said.  
"You'll have weapons and ammo that won't hurt humans, but w** _**ill** _ **work on him."**

**Nagisa and Kayano were shown. "You must keep this a secret from your family and friends." The two looked at one another.**

"Yeah, cause there'd be hell if we knew about this." Mrs. Maehara remarked, to which Mrs. Isogai nodded.

**"There's no time to lose." Karasuma said. "If the earth disappears, we'll have nowhere left to run."**

**The monster was shown. "And that's about it! Now, let's make the most of your one remaining year."**

**The scene retuned to the present.**

_**'We only have one year. If we don't manage to assassinate this guy, Earth will be history.'** _ **Nagisa thought as the scene faded to black.**

"Did they do it?" Mrs. Takebayashi asked. "We know the monster's dead, but was it them or the government?"

"The official report said it was the government." Mrs. Kimura said. _'Though I don't trust the government after watching this so far.'_

**The scene showed the old campus. The bell rang and the monster looked up. "Ah, lunchtime!" He went to the window. "I'll just pop over to China for some** _**mapo** _ **tofu. Any aspiring assassins are welcome to hit me up on my cell."**

**With that, he was gone. "Let's see…if he's traveling at Mach 20…" Rio said.**

**"…it'll take maybe ten minutes to get to Sichuan, home of** _**mapo** _ **tofu." Nagisa said.**

**"Guess no missile could shoot** _**that** _ **down." Rio said.**

**"Heck, that octopus even grades tests while moving faster than sound!" the creature was shown doing just that.**

**"Seriously?!"**

"Are you kidding me?!" Mr. Terasaka face palmed.

**"Mine came back with a drawing on it." Isogai said, holding his English quiz that had a double octopus on it.**

Mrs. Isogai laughed. "That's pretty cute."

"Yeah, but…is it necessary?" Mrs. Maehara asked.

**"Don't you think he's pretty good at teaching though?" Kurahashi was shown studying with the monster. "Right? He taught me math after class, and I did great on my test!"**

**She brought out a knife and tried stabbing him, but he stopped it.**

Everyone was silent as they stared at the scene.

"There are so many things wrong with this." Mr. Sugaya said.

"Many, many things wrong." Mrs. Sugaya said.

**"Yeah, but…" Mimura said. "…we** _**are** _ **the E Class."**

**"Trying our best won't do much." Okajima said.**

**Nagisa was shown.** _**'True, he was a super octopoid creature and our assassination target, but…"** _

**Flashbacks showed the monster teaching.** _**'…for whatever reason, as a teacher, he was a damn good one.'** _

**Nagisa was shown with his knife.** _**'We were perfectly normal students apart from being importu killers** _ **.' He looked at the others.** _**'…But the E Class is a little different from the rest.'** _

**The class was shown in darkness.**

A lot of the parents frowned at this.

**"Hey, Nagisa." Nagisa looked up to see Terasaka and his group.**

**"Come with us, it's time to put our assassination plan into action." Terasaka said smirking.**

**Nagisa nodded.**

"Plan?" Hiromi asked.

The Terasaka group's parents frowned at this.

"What is that boy up to?" Mr. Terasaka wondered.

**The scene changed to outside.**

**"That octopus's face changes colors according to his mood, right?" Terasaka asked. "Did you do the observations I told you to?"**

**Nagisa looked at his notebook. "More or less. We know it's stripped green when he's feeling confident."**

**The octopus was shown with Okajima on the board. "When we give a wrong answer, it's dark purple." The creature had a purple face with an X on it. "A right answer makes it go bright scarlet." He had a red circle on his face.**

"Okay, now I'm convinced he's more chameleon than octopus." Mr. Sugino said.

**Nagisa smiled. "But what's interesting is after lunch…"**

**"I don't need to know all that." Terasaka cut him off as he walked toward Nagisa. "I have a plan…and when he lets his guard down the most,** _**you** _ **are going to carry it out."**

Hiromi narrowed her eyes.

The Terasakas grew nervous.

**"M-Me, but…"**

**"Don't be such a goody-goody, we're the E Class—" Terasaka leaned close. "The misfits that can't keep up with this famous prep school."**

**"They call us…the** _**End** _ **class." The name was shown on screen.**

**"Every day, they send us to this isolated mountaintop campus," the old campus was shown. "Discriminating against us like we're scum."**

"Discriminating?" Mrs. Sugino asked. _'Does he mean bullying?'_

The rest of the parents were equally confused.

**Terasaka wrapped an arm around Nagisa. "When would losers ever in our lives get another chance to score a cool one billion yen?"**

**"We're gonna make it—make it through this crappy situation…" He pulled out a bag. "By any means necessary." He gave Nagisa the bag and left with his friends. "Just don't screw up, Nagisa."**

Hiromi was seething while her husband tried to calm her down.

Mrs. Akabane raised an eyebrow at her before turning back to the screen.

_**'I heard that Nagisa is headed for E Class.'** _ **Someone said.**

_**'Ooh. well, that's it for him.'** _ **The paper was shown.**

**Nagisa was shown sitting on alone while students behind him began disappearing.**

_**"I'm gonna delete his contact info."** _

_**"Man I don't even what to think of us being on the same level!"** _

"Harsh." Mrs. Nakamura winced.

Nagisa's father looked down sadly.

"Poor kid." Mr. Maehara said.

"Reminds me of my days at school." Mr. Mimura sighed. "Back in the day, I was-"

"Not now." His wife cut him off.

**Nagisa was shown looking down, the octopus showed up carrying a missile.**

**"I'm back."**

**"H-Hello, sir... What's with the missile?"**

**"A souvenir. The Self-Defense force was waiting for me in the Sea of Japan."**

_'He's mocking them.'_ The parents thought bemusedly.

**Nagisa sweatdropped. "I-it must be terrible, being a target.**

**"Not at all. You know you're powerful when everyone has it in for you."**

**Nagisa gasped.**

**"Now, let's begin fifth period." The creature went inside the campus.**

**Nagisa looked down. "Yes, sir."** _**'He doesn't understand.'** _

_**'If you're everyone's assassination target, that means they all acknowledge your power.'** _ **Flashbacks of various assassinations were shown.**

**Nagisa appeared again.** _**'A creature like that wouldn't understand what it's like being unworthy of anyone's' expectations or fear, or even recognition...'** _

_'Unworthy?'_ Mrs. Akabane glanced at the boy's parents for a moment.

Mr. Kanzaki felt a pang of guilt when he remembered berating his daughter.

**Nagisa's old teacher appeared. "Thanks to you, my evaluation is in the gutter!" He then smirked. "The only good thing about it is not having to see** _**you** _ **anymore."**

"The hell?" Mrs. Akabane glared.

"What kind of teacher tells his student that?" Mr. Kimura glared as well.

_'Nagisa.'_ His father thought sadly.

Hiromi's face reddened in anger.

**Nagisa clutched his hand.** _**'I might just be able to kill him. After all…this teacher can't see me, either.'** _

**Kororsensei was shown. A blue target directed at him.**

"Okay, this is depressing." Mr. Kataoka said.

_'Poor boy.'_ Mrs. Isogai thought

**The old campus was shown.**

**"Alright, then," The monster said. "Compose a short poem to go along with our theme. The final line should be "was tentacles all along."**

"What?" Mr. Yada blanched.

**Kanzaki raised her hand to confirm if what she heard was true. ""Was tentacle all along"?"**

**"Indeed!" The giant octopus said, looking at her.**

**"When you're finished, bring them to me. I'm looking for proper grammar and whether you you've conveyed to the tentacles beauty." He raised a tentacle. "An example:**

_**No the storm of garden's snow** _

_**of flowers moving on** _

_**But sprouting there instead** _

_**Was tentacles all along.** _ **"**

"He…He calls that poetry?" Mr. Hazama's eye twitched.

Mr. Fuwa clutched his head in his hands. "This is just…"

**"It was tentacles all along?" Really?" Isogai rested his face in his palm.**

**"Once you're done, you're free to go home!"**

**This got the class's attention as Kurahashi asked "How are we supposed to write about** _**that** _ **?"**

**"Now, now—aren't any marvelously slithery phrases coming to mind?" The creature asked teasingly as he waved his tentacles. "Slither slither slither slither!"**

"So annoying." Mrs. Yoshida grumbled.

**"Enough with the slithering!" Maehara shouted.**

**Kayano raised her hand. "I have a question."**

**He turned towards her. "Ah—yes, Kayano?"**

**"This is a weird question to ask now, but…what's your name?" He gasped. "How else can we tell which teacher we're talking about?"**

**"My…name?"**

**Fuwa and Sugino looked at one another. "Now that you mention it…"**

"Now that, they brought it up," Mr. Sugino said.

"So, what, they just call him 'sensei'?" Mr. Kimura asked.

**"…he never did tell us." Fuwa said.**

**The creature scratched his head. "Hmm…I don't really have that kind of name you tell people. Go ahead and give me one."**

**"You sure about that?" Maehara asked sweat dropping.**

"Not the best thing to tell a bunch of 15-year-olds." Mrs. Maehara said.

**"But right now, focus on your schoolwork."**

**"Yes, sir." Kayano smiled.**

**The teacher sat down. "Meanwhile, I'll just take a little break." He turned pink.**

**Nagisa looked up at the monster before standing up.**

**"Finished already, Nagisa?" the monster said.**

**Terasaka grinned while Kayano gasped when she saw the knife Nagisa was carrying.**

Nagisa's parents tensed as they watched their son walk forward.

The Terasakas also tensed, wondering what their son's plan was.

_**'After lunch, right around the time we get sleepy, his face sometimes goes light pink. He was a little slow responding to Kayano's question, too. That might be when he's at his most vulnerable.'** _

"I don't like this…" Mr. Okajima said, growing worried.

The rest of the parents shared his sentiments.

**The rest of the class looked at him.** _**'Us prep-school failures are always thinking, "We gotta get back at 'em somehow."'** _

_'Who?'_ Mrs. Sugino wondered. _'Is he talking about his old teachers?'_

_**"You can do it if you try."** _ **Nagisa approached the monster.** _**'That's what our parents and friends and teachers say. You can do it if you try.'** _

**Nagisa struck, but the monster grabbed his hand. "I told you: Be more inventive!"**

**The screen faded to black.** _**'We have to prove ourselves...'** _

**Nagisa wrapped himself around the octopus.** _**'…by any means necessary.'** _

**He smiled as a grenade was shown around his neck. The monster panicked while Terasaka clicked a button, causing the grenade to explode and send a hail of BBs flying everywhere.**

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"IS HE CRAZY?!" Mr. Kimura yelled in disbelief.

Mrs. Yada shook her head, her hands covering her mouth.

The Terasaka's had their mouths hung open.

**"Yess!" Terasaka cheered. "Ten billion yen, Cha-ching!"**

**"Nagisa." Kayano said, her hands covering her mouth.**

"THEY'RE CELEBRATING?!" Hiromi yelled as she stood up, her face red. "MY SON BLEW HIMSELF UP AND THEY'RE CELEBRATING?!"

"Hiromi calmed down." Her husband gently grabbed her shoulders.

The rest of the parents looked at her in fear.

"THOSE BASTARDS ARE HAPPY MY SON COULD BE DEAD?!"

"Nagisa's alive and well. Calm down." The man tried to reason.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE HAPPY! WHAT THEY DID IS WRONG! AND WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM-"

"I'm so sorry." Mrs. Terasaka bowed in front of her. "I apologize on behalf my son."

The Yoshidas and Muramatsus also came forward to bow.

"We promise We'll punish him for this." Mr. Terasaka said, also bowing in front of the angry woman.

"I'LL BE THE ONE DOING THE PUNISHING!"

"Hiromi, calm down." Nagisa's father sat her back down then turned to the parents. "It's alright, it's not your fault this happened."

"If we can compensate for this incident…" Mrs. Muramatsu said.

Nagisa's father waved his hands. "No, no. It's alright…"

"Your son was blown to smithereens." Mr. Kataoka said flatly.

"EXACTLY!" Hiromi stood up again. "AND WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON-"

"Calm down." The man sat her back down and turned to the parents. "Listen, none of this is your fault, and there's no need for any compensation. I trust you'll discipline your sons for this."

"We're very sorry." Mrs. Muramatsu said.

"It's alright, no hard feelings." The man reassured them. "You don't ave to apologize."

Hiromi fumed and looked ready to yell again. She noticed a lot of the parents were looking at her and glared at them, causing them to quickly turn away.

"That's one scary lady." Mr. Hara said.

"I know, I swear she looked like a demon for a second." Mr. Okajima shivered.

"Her husband's so nice." Mrs. Maehara said to her friend. "I don't get how they got married."

"Well, they say opposites attract." Mrs. Isogai said.

Mrs. Akabane glanced at the fuming woman and leaned to her husband. "What do you think about her?"

"Well, her son blew himself up, so…" He shrugged. "I wouldn't blame her for her reaction."

"Yeah, but…" she said, "I get bad vibes from her."

"Can um…can we continue watching?" Mr. Mimura asked nervously.

Ritsu nodded and resumed the episode.

**"Serves you right!" Terasaka and his friends cheered as they ran to the front.**

Hiromi's nostrils flared as her husband watched her warily.

**"Terasaka!" Isogai yelled.**

**"What have you done?!" Maehara asked.**

**"Bet he never expected a suicide bomber." Terasaka said.**

**"Wait!" Kayano stood up. "What'd you give Nagisa?"**

**"Huh? A toy grenade, but I beefed it up with gunpowder so it'd shoot three hundred anti-sensei bullets at crazy-high speed."**

**Kayano gasped.**

The Terasakas grew even angrier.

_'Idiot. When this is all over…'_ Mr. Terasaka gritted.

Mrs. Muramatsu looked down in shame. Mr. Yoshida and Mr. Muramatsu shook their heads in disappointment. Mrs. Yoshida looked ready to cry, and Mrs. Terasaka clasped her hands tightly.

The rest of the parents watched in anger.

"Let the angry lady deal with them." Mr. Maehara said.

"Yeah." Mr. Okajima nodded.

**"They're not strong enough to kill anybody. My ten billion will cover his medical costs." The boy said as he leaned down to inspect the damage.**

"How nice of him." Mrs. Kataoka said sarcastically

**Nagisa was shown covered in something. "He's not hurt? Not even a single burn?"**

Nagisa's parents and the Terasaka group's parents looked up in shock.

**"And…this membrane…" Terasaka grabbed the membrane. "…is attached to that octopus' corpse?"**

**"As it happens," The monster said somewhere. "I shed my skin once a month." Nagisa stood up. "I protected Nagisa there by covering him with my old skin."**

**The creature was shown on the ceiling, eyes glowing red as the atmosphere darkened. "It's my once-monthly ace-in-the-hole."**

"Oh, boy…" Mr. Sugino started sweating.

**Nagisa looked horrified before the screen panned to the three boys. "Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu."**

Hiromi smirked at their horrified faces.

_'They're goners.'_ Mr. Kurahashi said.

_**'You don't have to look at the color of his face to know.'** _ **Nagisa thought as the monster's face changed.** _**'Pitch black! He is furious!'** _

**"You three…" He growled. "…you're behind this, yes?"**

**"N-No!" Yoshida said fearfully.**

**"It was all Nagisa's idea!" Terasaka said.**

"Are they serious?!" Mrs. Fuwa asked furiously.

The boys' parents turned to the Nagisa's parents, but Nagisa's father quickly put hand up.

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize."

"How can you be alright with this?" Mrs. Kataoka asked. "Those three boys nearly killed your own son!"

"I'm angry of course, but not at the parents, so there's no need for them to apologize." He said.

"Yeah, but the boys' action say a lot about their upbringing." Mrs. Hazama stared pointedly at the parents of the three aforementioned boys.

The parents winced.

"Listen." Nagisa's father said. "I don't like conflicts, and being angry doesn't change what happened."

Hiromi growled.

"How are you so calm?" Mr. Sugino asked.

"Well, I guess it's because Nagisa wasn't injured."

"But still…" Mr. Kimura said.

"Oh for the love of- if the guy isn't angry, don't tell him to be angry!" Mrs. Akabane said. "Let's just watch and see what happens!"

"How would you feel if it had been _your_ kid?" Mrs. Kataoka crossed her arms.

"How I feel would be different from how he feels, so it wouldn't matter." The woman replied. "Plus, these are past events; there's no point getting angry now."

"But-" Mr. Horibe tried to say, but then Ritsu resume the video suddenly.

**Instantly the monster was gone. He was shown moving around Kunugugaoka before returning to class carrying the students' nameplates.**

**"He's gone." Said before the monster appeared.**

**"The nameplates off our house?" The three shouted as they stared at their nameplates.**

"Huh? So that's why mine went missing." Mr. Okajima said.

**"My agreement with your government says I won't harm you. But, if you try another assassination like that one…" He growled as he dropped the nameplates, one by one. "…I might just harm someone else: Your family, your friends,…or I could wipe out the whole planet apart from you."**

**The students looked horrified.**

The parents looked horrified as well.

"This guy…" Mr. Chiba gulped.

Mrs. Kanzaki leaned towards her husband in fear. The man wrapped an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her, even though he was equally scared.

Mr. Okajima hid behind his wife, who was holding hands with Mrs. Sugaya in fear.

Nagisa's parents look frightened as well.

_**'Five seconds and we all knew:'** _ **Nagisa thought.** _**'There was no running to the ends of the earth for us. If we really wanted to run…'** _

_**'…all we could do… was kill him!'** _ **An image of the crescent moon appeared along with the monster.**

**"What the hell's your deal, anyway?" Terasaka yelled. "You're just a giant pain, showing up all "I'm gonna blow up the Earth" and "assassinate me"! What's so wrong with using an annoying method to kill an annoying guy?!"**

**The octopus was shown with a red circle on his face. "Annoying? Hardly. Your idea itself was a very good one."**

The parents blanched at the sudden change.

"Is he bipolar?" Mrs. Takebayashi asked.

**He placed a tentacle on Nagisa's head. "Especially you, Nagisa. The way you carried yourself so naturally on your approach gets full marks. You made it right through the chink in my defense."**

"And he almost died." Mrs. Nakamura pointed out.

Upon hearing this, Hiromi's fear instantly vanished and was replaced by her anger.

**"However!" The creature turned to glare at the three other boys. "None of you looked out for Nagisa, not even Nagisa himself. Students like that aren't fit to assassinate anyone." His face turned purple before turning to the rest of the class. "We need an assassination worth smiling about—one to be proud of! You're all capable assassins who have that power within you." He raised a tentacle. "Some advice from your teacher and your target."**

_'What kind of advice is that?'_ The parents thought, sweat dropping.

**Nagisa rubbed his head as he stared at the octopus in amazement.** _**'Chewed out at Mach 20, then praied with waving tentacles…This unusual education made me pretty happy. All because this unusual teacher was actually looking at us head-on.'** _

"Okay…" Mr. Kataoka said.

**The monster turned to see smoke coming from the desk. The scene shifted to a destroyed place.**

**"If you…" A feminine voice said.**

_'Aguri?'_ Mr. Yukimura tensed up.

"Who's that?" Mrs. Kurahashi asked.

**The screen showed a woman with a dark monster "If you could give your time, go teach those children."**

**"What splendid tentacles…" she touched the tentacle around her."With hands like these, I'm sure you'll be a splendid teacher."**

"What is this?" Mr. Terasaka asked.

"Is she his creator?" Mr. Okuda asked.

Mr. Yukimura looked down, blinking away the tears in his eyes. He recalled Akari's words. _"I also want you to know what happened-what truly happened to Aguri."_

**"Here's a question for you, Nagisa:" The monster said. "I have not the slightest intention of being killed." He then turned to the class. "I will enjoy my time with you all until next March, and then blow Earth up." He turned back to Nagisa. "If you don't like it, what are you going to do about it?"**

**Nagisa gasped.** _**'We've never assassinated anyone before, and there's plenty of stuff we should be doing.'** _

"True." Mr. Yada said.

**He clenched his fists.** _**'But you know…'** _

_**'I think this teacher'** _ **The camera showed the teacher then a smiling Nagisa.** _**'might even accept my bloodlust.'** _

**"Before you destroy Earth…I'll kill you." He said confidently.**

"Eh…." Mr. Maehara said, blanching at the screen.

"That's just…." Mrs. Maehara said.

"…wrong on so many levels." Mrs. Kataoka finished.

"Agreed." Mr. Horibe said.

**The creature smiled, green strips on his face. "Then do it now! Once you've killed me, you're free to go home!" He turned to the class.**

**The class protested. "Just like that, huh?"**

**"You** _**know** _ **we can't kill you!"**

"He's mocking them." Mrs. Yada shook her head, feeling a tad bit amused.

**Nagisa returned to his seat.** _**'We are killers. And our target'** _ **He turned back to the octopus who went back to his desk, wiping the nameplates.** _**'is our teacher.'** _

"Oh, he's wiping or nameplates, how nice." Mrs. Nakamura said sarcastically.

**"Even if we shot him now…"**

**"…we'd just be polished up like those nameplates."**

**"We're never going home!"**

Some of the parents laughed.

**"An unkillable teacher…" Kayano said. "Korosenai sensei…Koro…How about Korosensei."**

"Nice wordplay." Mr. Hazama nodded in approval.

**The octopus looked up.**

_**'It's us and Korosensei,'** _ **Nagisa smiled.** _**'In our assassination classroom.'** _

**The old campus was shown** _**'Another day, another class bell rings.'** _

Ritsu appeared after the video ended. "So, how was it?"

"Weirdest thing I've ever watched." Mr. Okajima said.

"I don't like this Korosensei." Mr. Kanzaki said.

"I don't like any of this." Mr. Kataoka said, to which his wife nodded in agreement.

"I understand, but keep in mind this is only the first episode. We still have a lot more to see."

"Um…" Mrs. Okano raised her hand. "Will there be…any more suicides?"

Ritsu was silent, causing the parents to worry.

"There's more?!" Mr. Hara yelled.

"Well um…there's two more I can remember…"

"WHAT?!" The adults yelled in unison.

"Hold on, let me see if there's more." A series of data appeared the screen as Ritsu read them.

The parents grew anxious watching her.

"Nope, just two." Ritsu smiled sweetly at the adults, but that didn't ease them in the slightest. "But don't worry, no one dies."

The majority sighed in relief, though they still looked concerned.

"Also….."

All eyes were instantly glued at the screen.

"Well…" Ristu said shyly. "There are some….near-death instances?"

Mrs. Hara placed a hand on her chest and started hyperventilating. Mrs. Hazama looked like she was going to have a break down. The Okanos looked horrified. Mrs. Kanzaki had the colors drained from her face, while her husband grew angry.

"But again, nobody dies."

"That's not reassuring!" They yelled.

"My baby…" Hiromi muttered.

"So, are you ready for the next episode?" Ritsu asked with her usual cheerfulness.


	3. Episode 2

**First, let me just thank everyone who's reviewed, followed, and fave'd this story, I'm really happy you liked it.**

**ShyGhost03: You have no idea how wonderful your comment is. Accurately portraying the characters is very important to me, I'm so glad you think I did a good job.**

**Alithea Korogane: Truthfully, the prologue was going to be way longer, so I ended up cutting some things out. Instead, I'll be returning to E Class for those scenes. Also, thank you so much for calling my fic a 'gem'.**

**firestar91: I so happy you like the concept. :)**

* * *

"They're done with episode 1." Isogai said after receiving a message from Ritsu.

"Already?" Okano glanced at her phone. "It hasn't even been a minute yet!"

Maehara shrugged. "Well, they are inside some separate dimension."

"It just feels weird since we're the ones outside now." Fuwa commented.

"Is Ritsu playing the second episode now?" Kayano spoke up.

"Hm? No, not yet." The Ikemen replied. "Our parents asked for some time to process everything they've just watched." Just then, his phone buzzed, signaling that he had received another message from the AI. He read it and looked up at Terasaka. "Nagisa's mom says she'd like to speak with you after this is all over."

"I told you to not show them the grenade incident!" The larger boy yelled, a bit of fear evident in his eyes.

"Nu uh!" Fuwa said. "It's bad enough we had to omit such _awesome_ memories." She gave Mimura a pointed look before turning back to Terasaka. "Plus, I'm sure she'll calm down after seeing your character development."

"And what if this "character development" isn't enough for her, huh?" He challenged.

Fuwa shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "Well, then, it was nice knowing you."

"Seriously?!"

"Don't worry, Terasaka-kun." Nagisa quickly spoke up before things escalated. "Mom's been working on controlling herself."

"Plus!" Ritsu suddenly appeared on Isogai's phone screen. "Nagisa's father is trying to calm her down as we speak."

Terasaka glared at Fuwa. "If I die, it's _your_ fault!"

"What about my dad, Ritsu?" Kayano said. "How did he react when he saw Korosensei's memory?"

"Well, he didn't say anything." Ritsu said. "But I noticed he had his head down for quite some time."

Kayano nodded and glanced down. Nagisa regarded her with concern.

"Also, Isogai-kun." Ritsu addressed the mal class rep. "I've been monitoring your mother's health as you've requested, and so far, she's doing well."

Isogai smiled in relief. "Thank you, Ritsu."

"No problem." The AI smiled. "I'll return to the parents, and see if they're ready for episode 2." With that, she was gone.

"Hey, what was episode 2 about again?" Sugaya wondered out loud.

"Eh…It was Sugino's episode, right?" Okajima said.

The aforementioned baseball player looked a bit worried; he didn't like being the center of attention, but he reminded himself that it all turned out well in the end. _'Still, I seemed pretty pathetic when I was down.'_

* * *

"Hiromi…"

"At least let me have a _talk_ with them, dear." The bluenette woman said with a clearly forced smile.

The man sighed, seeing how his efforts to calm her down were going nowhere. "You saw how the m…Korosensei scolded them."

"I'll admit it was nice." She smiled pleasantly at the wonderful memory before her gaze darkened. "But, it wasn't enough." She said in a low voice.

""Talking" with them isn't going to change what happened."

"Why are you defending the boys who nearly killed your own son?" It was said in a calm tone, but Nagisa's father knew she was ready to enter one of her moods again.

"Because," He answered calmly. "I don't want any troubles, or you getting angry. You promised to control yourself from now on didn't you?"

Hiromi took a deep breath to calm herself down, and regarded her husband with a cold gaze. "Can you blame me for being angry?"

"No, I'm angry too." He said. "But yelling and screaming isn't going to help. Besides,"

He briefly glanced at the families of the Terasaka gang, who were sitting a few feet away, and had been quiet for the duration of the whole break. "I feel sorry for them. It must be really embarrassing to have so many strangers seeing what their sons did. I saw some people giving them judgmental looks; I don't want to give them anymore trouble."

"Fine." Hiromi grumbled.

"I'm back!" Ritsu was suddenly on screen.

"Did you tell our kids they're grounded?" Mrs. Kimura asked sarcastically.

Ritsu kept smiling. "Nope! They already know anyway."

"Good." The woman nodded.

"Are you all ready for episode 2?"

"I guess." Mrs. Fuwa said, glancing around.

Many people nodded and sat back on the ground, watching as Ritsu played the episode.

**The scene opened to the old campus. It then shifted to Korosensei a newspaper and drinking juice.**

**"The moon is all they're talking about in America, too." He said. "I wish there were more interesting front-paper news."**

"Well, duh!" Mr. Nakamura rolled his eyes.

"How are they supposed to _not_ talk about it?" Mr. Maehara said.

**It shifted to Sugino hiding behind a tree. "He makes a point of relaxing behind the school every day before class, with a drink and an English newspaper he got from Hawaii at Mach 20."**

Mrs. Kataoka scoffe. "Show-off."

The Suginos watched curiously, wondering what their son was up to.

**It showed Nagisa, who was holding a notebook. "Just as reported. Thanks, Nagisa."**

**He nodded. "Yep, good luck, Sugino."**

**Sugino smirked and held up a baseball laced with BBs. "You got it. That ten billion yen is mine!" He got ready.**

"Huh, that's a great idea, actually." Mr. Terasaka commented.

Some of the parents nodded in agreement.

_**'We are killers. And our target is our teacher.'** _

**He then threw the ball at Korosensei.**

**"Good morning!" Korosensei suddenly appeared behind them, making them gasp.**

Many of the parents sighed.

"It was too good to be true." Mr. Sugaya said.

**"Remember, speak up when you greet someone!" The octopus teased.**

**Sugino turned back and forth from Korosensei's original spot to the octopus' current place.**

**"G-Good morning, Korosensei." Nagisa said nervously.**

**The scene showed a digital version of the baseball. "Embedding those anti-me BBs into a baseball? A fine idea!" The teacher praised. "It won't make the kind of noise an air gun would. However…"**

**A flashback was shown to Sugino throwing the ball. "I had ll the time to kill waiting for the ball to arrive." Korosensei went to the shed and left. "My cells would fall apart if I touched those BBs directly. So that's why,"**

**The scene showed the present. Korosensei held Sugino's ball with a glove. "I popped by the equipment room to grab a glove."**

**The two boys were stunned.**

Mrs. Akabane laughed at their expressions.

"Damn, this guy's too fast." Mr. Okajima said.

"Yeah, _too_ fast." Mr. Nakamura smiled crookedly.

The other man chuckled while some parents looked confused, not getting the innuendo. Those who did either laughed as well, smiled in amusement, or simply ignored it.

**Korosensei was shown with green strips and playing with the ball. "I do hope you can kill me—before graduation, that is." He walked away. "Now then, time for homeroom."**

**The boys watched him leave. Sugino sighed and hunched over "Yes, sir..."**

**Nagisa turned to him. "Dammit, guess my ball won't do the trick after all." He said dejectedly.**

**"Sugino…" Nagisa said.**

**Sugino looked down sadly.**

The Suginos looked worried.

"It was a good idea." Mr. Okano said.

"Yeah, but he looks really down." Mrs. Okano said. "I guess he had his hopes high up."

**Episode 2: Baseball Time.**

"Wait, hold up!" Mrs. Akabane suddenly spoke up. "Where's the opening?"

"Oh, I skiped it." Ritsu suddenly appeared on screen.

"Good." Mr. Takebayashi said.

Mrs. Akabane on the other hand, looked devastated. "Why?"

"Well, originally there wasn't going to be an opening." The AI explained. "We didn't want to keep you here for long, so whether or not we should make an opening was pretty debatable."

"But in the end, you made one anyway." Mr. Nakamura finished.

"Actually, there's more than one."

"HUH?!" The parents yelled.

"But for the sake of time, we'll be playing each one only once."

"No!" Karma's mother groaned and pouted like a small child. "I really liked that song!"

"It's just a song." Mr. Akabane said.

"One time isn't enough!"

"Why would you make more than one opening anyway?" Mr. Hazama asked.

"Each opening is for different parts of the story."

"Huh?" Mr. Kimura blanched.

"The anime is made of two seasons. Both seasons are made up of two parts, and each part has its own opening."

"Are they necessary?" Mr. Takabayashi asked, annoyed.

"No, but we just felt like making them." Ritsu replied cheekily, further annoying the man. "But, we've agreed to only play each opening only once, unless we're talking about some variations."

"Variations?" Mr. Maehara raised an eyebrow.

Ritsu didn't say another word. She simply played the episode.

**The scene showed tulips, then the 3-E sign then Korosensei teaching modern literature.**

_**'Our teacher vaporized 70% of the moon. Next year, he says he'll destroy the earth.'** _

**Some of the students were shown with weapons.** _**'For whatever reason, this creature wanted to be our teacher'** _

Some parents looked troubled at these scenes.

"I know they're harmless to humans but…" Mrs. Yada said.

"But seeing these guns with kids is just so wrong." Mrs. Kimura said.

Mr. Kanzaki overheard them and mentally agreed.

**Sugaya was drawing the octopus.** _**'The ministry of defense gave us a mission, kill him by next March.'** _

Mr. Sugaya smiled, remembering how he used to do that a lot during class.

**Nagisa was shown.** _**'There's a reward of ten billion yen!'** _

**"Hey, Nagisa—" Kayano leaned towards him and whispered. "Sugino's assassination attempt failed this morning, huh?"**

**"Uh huh." They glanced at a down Sugino as he looked at his hand. "he's been down in the dumps ever since."**

**"It's nothing to get bummed out about." Kayano said. "I mean, none of us have succeeded yet."**

"Exactly, so why's he upset?" Mr. Yoshida asked.

"Really high hopes?" Mrs. Okano said again.

**Korosensei was shown writing on the board.** _**'An unkillable teacher: Korosenai'** _ **Korosensei turned around** _**'Hence the name. Korosensei.'** _ **He** **then instantly took Sugaya's notebook, causing the boy to panic.**

**"Sugaya!" The teacher said sternly, causing the boy to wince.**

The parents winced at the stern voice.

"He's so in for it." Mr. Muramatsu watched worriedly.

**"So close! But my features are a bit finer than that." Korosensei turned the notebook to show his additions on the drawings. "REALLY observe your subject" and "Tidy up your lines!" were written.**

**"Finer how?!" Maehara yelled in frustration.**

Mrs. Akabane burst in laughter as did some other parents.

**The old campus was shown. The bell rang.**

**"Now, class. I have some business to take care of today, so if you'll excuse me…" Korosensei said**

**"Business?" Isogai asked.**

**"I'm catching a game in New York." The octopus opened the window and left, leaving a strong wind behind, causing the students to take cover.**

"Seriously? Can't he just give them a warning beforehand?" Mrs. Maehara shook her head.

"He should have." Mrs. Isogai agreed.

**"There he goes." Yoshida said.**

**"What's his deal?" Terasaka said irritated.**

**"It'd be nice if he brought back some souvenirs for us, at least." Kurahashi said.**

**Kataoka approached her. "Who wants souvenirs from their assassination target?"**

"Yeah, good question." Mr. Akabane nodded.

**Kurahashi smiled. "Something to eat, maybe. That way, it wouldn't stick around."**

**"How oddly realistic of you." Kataoka said jokingly.**

The Kurahashis chuckled.

Mrs. Hazama chuckled. "She's so sweet."

**The scene showed Isogai and Maehara.**

**"What could he bring back from New York?" Isogai asked.**

**"Booze?" Maehara suggested.**

"Hell no!" A lot of parents, including Maehara's, said at once.

**"We can't drink!" The other boy smiled.**

"Thank God your son's friends with mine." Mrs. Maehara said to Mrs. Isogai, who smiled.

**The scene returned to the two girls.**

**"Snacks would be best after all." Kurahashi said.**

**Okajima stood up, mouth drooling. "Or a blonde beauty….whoo!"**

**"Right?" Maehara said excitedly.**

"Blonde?!" Mr. Okajima said excitedly, wearing the same look his son is wearing on screen.

Mrs. Okajima coughed beside him, making the man tense.

"Eh…" Mr. Okajima chuckled sheepishly.

**"Blonde, blonde, blonde, blonde!"**

**Nagisa walked towards the door but then Karasuma walked in with another agent.**

**"Oh, Mr. Karasuma!"**

**"How's it going? Any clue on how to kill him?" He asked the class.**

**"Clues?" Nagisa asked.**

**The students looked upset.**

"Well, they're just kids." Mrs. Muramatsu said. "If the government couldn't kill him, what chance do they have?"

"Exactly." Mr. Kataoka shook his head. "You'd think he'd understand that."

**Hazama leaned back. "Well, we** _**are** _ **the E Class."**

Mrs. Horibe frowned at that. _'How bad is E Class anyway?'_

**"It's impossible, Mr. Karasuma." Isogai said.**

**"He's way too fast!" Mimura said, leaning on his desk.**

**The scene showed Korosensei flying overseas. "You can't kill anything that flies at Mach 20." Okajima said.**

The parents nodded at that.

**"Indeed, no army is capable of such feat."Karasuma said.**

**"Toldja!" Okajima said.**

**"But only you have the opportunity." The man said. "For whatever reason, he insists on being your teacher."**

**The students sighed.**

**The scene shifted to Korosensei watching a football game, eating popcorn while some of the audience gave him strange looks.**

"How was he not discovered earlier?" They all said, sweat dropping at the scene.

**"Left to his own devices, come next March, he'll blow Earth up." Karasuma said before it the moon was shown. "One look at that carved-up moon and you'll know: come March, the entire human race will be beyond all help. He's too dangerous to be left alive. This classroom is the only place he can be killed."**

"That's a lot of pressure to place on junior-high students." Mrs. Chiba said and her husband nodded.

Mr. Kanzaki glared at the screen. _'They shouldn't be doing this in the first place!'_

The Kimuras also looked angry.

"I've lost faith in the government." Mrs. Nakamura said.

**The students looked down.** _**'We class E misfits have been given the chance to be the heroes who save the planet.'** _ **Nagisa thought.** _**'But I don't get it, why is korosensei trying to destroy earth? Why come teach our class now?** _ **The old campus was shown.**

"Yeah, we all wanna know as well." Mr. Okano said.

"Well, Ristu said we'd understand everything later." Mrs. Okano said.

Mr. Yukimura looked down when he remembered the flashback from the first episode. _'Aguri…'_

**The students were eating and chatting together.**

**Sugino looked down at his lunchbox before closing it.**

"He's still upset?" Mrs. Hayami raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like he's the first to fail." Mr. Terasaka shook his head.

"Tomo…" Mrs. Sugino mumbled sadly.

**"All polished up, Sugino." Korosensei handed him the ball.**

**"Korosensei…wait—" The octopus was shown eating something. "What are you eating?"**

**"A cocoanut I bought in Hawaii yesterday." The teacher answered, eating the cocoanut. "Want a bite?"**

The parents blanched at this.

"Is he…is he….?" Mr. Yoshida tried to say.

"Dumb, stupid, idiotic, ridiculously foolish?" Mrs. Kataoka suggested.

"All of the above." Mr. Kataoka sweat dropped.

"And he calls himself a teacher?" Mr. Kanzaki shook his head.

Mrs. Akabane was face palming herself over and over.

**"You're supposed to drink out of it!" Sugino took the ball.**

"EXACTLY!" The parents yelled.

Mrs. Akabane kept face palming herself.

**"Nice throw yesterday." The octopus sat down, eating a cocoanut.**

**"Easy for you to say." Sugino said dejectedly as he threw the ball for a bit. "Clearly, I have no hope of hitting you at Mach 20."**

"We get it already!" Mrs. Nakamura said in frustration.

"Seriously, this kid needs to stop moping." Mr. Hayami scoffed. "He failed, big deal."

"Well, aside from earth getting destroy, yeah, no big deal." Mr. Maehara said.

**"So you were in the baseball club?" Korosensei asked.**

**Sugino paused before he looked down. "I used to be."**

**"Used to?"**

**"Clubs…The E Class isn't allowed to be in clubs, out at this satellite campus." Sugino said. "Our bad grades got us here, so we're supposed to focus on studying."**

**"That's some major discrimination." The octopus said.**

"It is." Mrs. Horibe said, frowning.

"Yeah, but it makes sense." Mr. Chiba. "Like he said, their bad grades got them in E Class, they're supposed to focus on studying."

"Yeah, but imagine not being allowed to do something you like?" Mrs. Akabane crossed her arms. "Imagine all your friends are allowed to join a club, but not you. It's gotta suck."

"Well, E Class is a remedial course." Mr. Hayami stated. "Or rather, w _as_. They abolished it, right?"

Mr. Kataoka nodded. "Yeah, it was deemed problematic."

Mr. Yukimura furrowed his brow in confusion. "How so?"

The other man shrugged. "They were pretty vague about it."

"Well, now we know it's discrimination." Mrs. Akabane said.

"Maybe their classroom being so far away from the main campus was another issue." Mrs. Okano suggested.

"But why was it on top of a mountain, though?" Mr. Horibe asked.

Mr. Kataoka shrugged. "Who knows?"

**"It's all right, you saw yesterday, right? How slow I am?"**

**Flashbacks showed Sugino with the baseball club. "So slow that I pitched nothing but strokes and got benched."**

**"Pretty soon, I lost interest in studying too, and wound up in the ol' End class."**

The Suginos looked upset at that.

_'That doesn't mean you slack off, Tomohito.'_ Mr. Sugino thought.

Mrs. Isogai pitied the boy.

Mr. Kanzaki shook his head. _'Idiot.'_

**"Sugino?" the boy turned to his teacher.**

**"Let me give you a little advice." Korosensei's eye sparked.**

The parents tensed.

"What kind of advice?" Mrs. Kimura asked, sounding dubious.

"I feel like I'm not gonna like it." Mrs. Maehara said.

The Suginos grew worried.

**"Gotta turn this in!" Nagisa walked out of the classroom and spotted the two sitting together. "Korosensei…talking-to Sugino? About what?"**

**He suddenly looked anxious. "Is he giving Sugino a talking-to about yesterday's attempt?"**

"Uh…" Mr. Okajima grew anxious. "What's going on?"

Nagisa's father grew nervous.

**He ran outside where Korosensei was dangling Sugino up in the air. "Now, he's** _**really** _ **up in arms!"**

Everyone had their eyes ready to burst from their sockets. Some had jaws dropped to the floor.

"Wha...what, what, what?" Mr. Okano struggled to speak.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!" Mrs. Maehara shouted, looking horrified.

The Suginos looked shocked, disgusted, _and_ horrified. Mrs. Sugino had her hands on her mouth. Mr. Sugino had his jaw hung open and his eyes displayed mainly fear, but there was also some anger present.

Mrs. Kanzaki also had her hands up to her mouth as she watched fearfully. Mrs. Hazama looked ready to pass out. The same could be said for Mr. Chiba and Mr. Muramatsu.

**"Korosensei! What are you doing?!" Nagisa ran forward, grabbing the ocopus' attention. "What about your pledge to not harm any of the students?"**

"Yeah, what happened to that?!" Mr. Terasaka questioned in anger.

**Korosesnsei chuckled. "Sugino?"**

**Sugino stopped struggling. "That unique pitching form I saw yesterday?" A flashback showed Sugino ready to throw the ball. "You're copying major-league pitcher Arita, aren't you?" An image of the Arita appeared next to him.**

"Huh?" Mr. Hayami frowned in confusion. "Wait what?"

"What does that have to do with…." Mr. Akabane asked. "…with what he was just doing?"

"Arita?" Mr. Sugino mused, wondering what his son's favorite baseball player had to do with any of this.

**"But you know, the tentacles don't lie." Korosensei set Sugino down.**

**"You're shoulder muscles are out of whack compared to Arita's."**

**Sugino frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"You won't be able to pitch his super fastballs with** _**that** _ **body, no matter how much you try to imitate him." Korosensei said.**

**The two boys gasped.**

"Harsh." Mrs. Okano thought.

Mrs. Kimura nodded. "He could've put it in nicer way."

"Nah, sometimes, you gotta say it as it is." Mr. Terasaka shrugged.

**"How…" Nagisa's hand clenched. "How can you be so sure?"**

**"Nagisa?" Sugino looked up at his friend in worry.**

**"Because we're misfits? Because we're the E Class—the End Class?" He lifted his face up in anger. "So why bother? Is that it?!" He yelled. Sugino looked down.**

A lot of parents were taken aback by the outburst.

"Nagisa…" His father said.

The Horibes frowned and looked at one another, wondering just how bad were the E Class treated. Mr. Yukimura had the same thoughts.

**"Hmm, well…how do I know it's impossible?" Korosensei brought out a newspaper to show a photo of Arita undergoing the same treatment Sugino had moments earlier. "Yesterday I checked the man himself."**

**"Well, then, never mind!" Nagisa and Sugino said with equal looks of disbelief.**

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY?!" Mr. Yoshida yelled.

Mr. Kanzaki shook his head. "Unbelievable, just unbelievable."

Mrs. Akabane was snickering and clutching her sides, while her husband sighed, though he looked amused.

Mr. Hazama sighed while his wife looked ready to pass out again.

Nagisa's father stared blankly at the screen. _'Is this really the same, friendly guy I met that day?_ _'_

**"I got his autograph, too!" Korosensei showed them the autograph.**

**"You asked him for an autograph like that?! How was he not furious?!" Nagisa exclaimed.**

"What the hell?!" Mr. Nakamura clutched his head in his hand.

Mrs. Kanzaki sighed while her husband kept muttering how unbelievable the octopus was.

**"It was shock! Sheer shock!" Korosensei said with tears in his eyes.**

"I'll say." Mrs. Maehara shook her head.

**"I get it…I just don't have his talent." Sugino said dejectedly.**

The Suginos watched sadly.

**"On the other hand," Korosensei wrapped his arms around Sugino's body. "Your elbows and writs are more flexible than Arita's. Train well and you could far surpass him. These fondling-for-compensation's sake tentacles are never wrong. There's more than one kind of talent."**

"Fondling." Mr. Kataoka shivered.

"That's wrong on so many levels." Mrs. Kataoka shook her head.

**He turned to leave. "Find an assassination that suits** _**your** _ **talent."**

**Sugino glanced at his writs. "My elbows and writes...are better?" He smiled. "My… my talent?"**

The Suginos smiled when they saw that.

"Huh? For a guy touches kids against their will, he gives some good advice." Mrs. Okano paused. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Yeah, his methods are...questionable." Mrs. Maehara grimaced.

" _Very_ questionable." Mr. Hazama said.

"And wrong on so many levels!" Mrs. Kataoka said.

"Sweetie, we get." Mr. Kataoka said.

"Nearly every scene is just wrong!" The woman groaned. "And these are just the first two episodes! I don't want to think it could get any worse."

"Oh, boy." Mr. Maehara said, thinking her words over.

**Nagisa glanced at Korosensei before following him inside.**

**"Korosensei!"The octopus turned to him. "You mean you went to New York just to give Sugino advice?"**

**"Of course. I'm his teacher." He said.**

**"Most teachers wouldn't go that far. But you will? The guy who's going to destroy earth?"**

"Yeah, that's really crazy." Mr. Yoshida said.

"But it's pretty nice of him." Mrs. Akabane said.

"But what he did to Arita and the boy was still creepy." He argued.

"Yeah, he practically molested them." Mrs. Kimura narrowed her eyes.

Mrs. Hara frowned at those words. _'He could have asked Sugino-kun if he could examine his body.'_ She wrinkled her nose. _'A teacher asking to examine his student's body? That's not right._ _'_

**Korosensei was silent as a flashback of the woman appeared.**

Mr. Yukimura tensed.

"Hey, it that woman again." Mr. Chiba said.

**"Nagisa, I became your teacher to keep a promise I made."**

_'To Agrui?'_ Mr. Yukimura thought.

"To her?" Mrs. Kurahashi asked. "But who is she?"

"I think we'll find out soon." Her husband said.

**"I will indeed destroy the earth, but first, I'll be your teacher." Korosensei took Nagisa's notebook and quickly wrote down "No major mistakes and a great ending—a fantastic diary entry! By Korosensei"**

**"Taking you kids seriously is more important than the end of the world."**

**"Korosensei…" Nagisa took his book back.**

Mrs. Isogai smiled. "That's sweet of him."

**"Extra credit!" "Give reasons in English for why this tentacle isn't quite** _**moe** _ **enough."**

**"Please don't write weird problems on the back." The octopus panicked.**

"I take it back." The woman said, sweat dropping.

**"I know you want to show off your grading speed, but…"**

**Korosensei started sweating.** **"It's like a bonus! I thought you'd be happy."**

**"More like a penalty." Nagisa said flatly.**

Mrs. Akabane laughed. "Man, I love this kid!"

Nagisa's parents also looked amused.

**"So, er, I hope you students take this assassination just as seriously." The octopus changed the topic. "Even though you'll never pull it off." He twirled his pen before eating it.**

**Nagisa smiled.**

"Why is he eating the pencil?" Mr. Horibe sweat dropped.

Mr. Kanzaki shook his head. "Just..."

"Unbelievable." His wife finished with a sigh.

**The scene ne showed the tulips bloom, and then shifted to Nagisa and Sugino playing baseball. Nagisa fails to catch the ball and runs to get it.**

**"Wow, Sugino! That broke so fast, it practically disappeared!" Nagisa threw the ball back to Sugino who held it up and smiled.**

Nagisa's parents and the Suginos smiled at the scene.

**"I'm working on a curve ball that puts my elbows and wrists to good use. I can give you that and a slow straight right here and now. I'm sure they'd just put** _**him** _ **to sleep, though." He smiled. "But I'll hang in there, Nagisa—with baseball and assassination both!"**

"That's more like it, kid." Mr. Yoshida smiled.

"Yeah, minus the whole assassination thing." His wife said, also smiling.

**He threw it back to Nagisa who caught it and nodded with a smile.** _**'Our teacher has ultra-high speed and multifunction tentacles.'** _ **The scene changes to Korosensei grading test papers at Mach 20.** _**'Honestly, I don't think we can kill him. And yet…'** _

**Sugino leans in from the window. "Korosensei! Can you come here? I'd like to kill you for a sec."**

"That sentence is so…" Mrs. Kataoka said.

"Honey, we get it." Her husband said.

"It's pretty funny, though." Mr. Fuwa chuckled.

**Korosensei chuckle, green strips apeearing on his face. "Haven't learned your lesson, eh?"**

**The scene shows Sugino's English quiz.**

**"English Test: Indefinite Article"**

**"Your score's gone up a bit. Congrates!"**

The Suginos smiled at that.

_**'And yet, Korosensei is mysteriously, motivating, and it's kind of fun, being in his assassination classroom."** _

**The scene showed Korosensei shaving ice.**

**"There he is!"**

**"He said he'd be snacking on shaved North Pole ice today."**

**"That octopus, hittin' the North Pole like it's a corner shop."**

"Such a show-off." Mr. Muraatsu said.

**It shifted to some students hiding in the bushes.**

**"Now we split the ten billion!" Isogai whispered as the others nodded.**

"What are they going to do?" Mr. Takebayashi asked.

"It won't work." Mr. Hazama said flatly.

**"Korosensei!" Korosensei looked up to see the students running up to him with smiles on their faces.**

**"Can we have some shaved ice, too?"**

"Seriously?" Mrs. Fuwa sweat dropped.

Mr. Kanzaki rolled his eyes.

**The octopus had tears in his eyes. "They've opened their hearts to me—and with such smiling faces!"**

**They pulled out their knives, still smiling, making the scene look menacing.**

**How ferocious they must be!"**

Mrs. Akabane burst into laughter.

"They look pretty scary." Mrs. Takebayashi stated sweating a bit.

"Yup…" Mr. Okano looked unnerved.

**Korosensei quickly moved away.**

**"Huh?"**

**"But you know…your smiles were alittle forced." They tensed once they hear him from behind. "That wasn't enough for me to let my guard down. Set aside those dangerous anti-me knives," Korosensei drops a blanket filled with the rubber knives.**

**The students gasped and noticed that they're holding flowers. "Stop and smell these flowers, and learn with a** _**good** _ **smile on your face."**

**"Hey, Korosensei!" Meg yelled angrily, causing Isogai to gasp. "These are the flowers we've been growing!"**

"Yikes!" Mr. Okajima backed away slightly. "That's one scary girl."

"That's our daughter." Mr. Kataoka said amused. His wife nodded, wearing a similar smile.

**The scene shows the now-empty flower bed. "Is that so?"**

**"That's low, Korosenei! After we took such good care of them, and they'd finally bloomed…" Yada said as she and Okano cried.**

"Aww." Mrs. Yada put her hand on her chest. "And they were such beautiful flowers, too."

"They're just flowers." Mr. Muramatsu sweat dropped. He noticed his wife giving him a pointed look. "What?"

"They planted them themselves!"

**"Apologies! I'll get you some new bulbs!" Korosensei paniced and instantly brought new bulbs, causing Isogai and Maehara to sweat drop.**

**Korsensei planted the bulbs.**

**"Don't go planting them at Mach speeds, now!" Okano said firmly.**

**"Understood!"**

**"Handle each one gently!" Meg commanded.**

**"Got it!"**

The parents laughed.

"Oh my- this guy for real?!" Mr. Nakamura clutched his sides.

Mr. Kanzaki chuckled.

"Those are some scary girls." Mr. Maehara said.

The Kataokas and Okanos smiled proudly at their girls.

**"Hey isn't he going to be destroying the planet?" Maehara asked, still sweatdropping at the scene.**

**"Y-Yeah…and here he is planting tulips." Isogai said.**

"I don't get him either." Mr. Terasaka shook his head. "Is he evil or not?"

Mr. Sugino shrugged. "It's hard to tell sometimes."

**The scene shows the Terasaka group looking at them.**

**"Tch. That monster's tryin' to be all goody Two-Shoes."**

"What's their deal?" Mrs. Akabane frowned.

"They're right; I wouldn't trust that guy either." Mrs. Kimura said. "Especially not when does things with questionable methods."

**Kayano approached Nagisa. "What are you writing, Nagisa?"**

**"I thought I'd jot down Korsensei's weak points." He said as he wrote down in his notebook. "I might get a good assassination hint from 'em."**

Mr. Okuda nodded. "Smart boy."

Nagisa's parents smiled.

Mr. Yukimura stared at his daughter's face. _'Why did you come here, Akari?'_

**"Huh…" Kayano leaned in.**

**"Korosensei's Weak Point #1:**

**When he shows off, things get shaky"**

**"And that's supposed to be useful?"**

**Nagisa frowned.**

"It could be." Mr. Chiba shrugged.

**"Whaddya mean? They could come in handy!" Sugino took the notebook and began reading.**

**"Hight: About 3 meters standing tall. Special moves: super sonic speed cruising."**

**Sugino paused. "The hell is this?"**

Some parents chuckled.

**"So...not useful then." Kayano said with a smile.**

**"Not right now." Nagisa said sheepishly.** _**'We are killers.'** _

_**'Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High School is the assassination classroom,'** _

_'Please stop saying that.'_ Mrs. Kataoka's eye twitched.

**The scene shifted to the main campus.** _**'And the other students are elite members of a prestigious prep school.'** _

"Wait, so E Class isn't?" Mrs. Horibe turned to Mrs. Hayami.

"Of course they are." The woman said. "They're students, too, even if they're the lowest grade."

Mrs. Horibe seemed doubtful, and Mrs. Hayami couldn't help but doubt her own words as well. _'Well, it's true, right?'_

**"I believe the ministry of defense has already informed you." It showed the principal's office where Karasuma and another agent were standing. "But as of tomorrow, I'll be joining the E Class as their P.E teacher. I'll be keeping an eye on** _**him** _ **of course, but the students will be needing technical and mental support. Never fear: I have my teaching certificate."**

"So, he's an _actual_ teacher?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.

"Good. These kids need one." Mr. Kanzaki said.

**"Go right ahead." The principal said without turning to Karasuma."Just remember: Their education and safety come first."**

"Safety comes first." Mr. Okano scoffed.

"They're trying to kill a giant octopus. How's that safe?" Mr. Terasaka glared.

"And one kid almost tried to kill himself." Mrs. Maehara reminded.

The parents of the Tereasaka group felt their guilt return. Hiromi also felt her anger flare, but her husband patted her hand to calm her down.

**"If you'll excuse us." The two agents walked away. The screen focused on the principal.**

**"What an understanding principal!" The agent said as he and Karasuma walked away.**

**"The government is compensating him handsomely." Karasuma said.**

"Of course, why else would he agree to all this insanity?" Mr. Hazama asked sarcastically.

"You think he'd put up a fight at least." Mrs. Mimura scowled. "You know, since he cares _so much_ about their safety and education."

A number of parents nodded in agreement.

**"But it** _**is** _ **remarkably convenient." Flashbacks show the moon exploding and jets attacking Korosensei. Another shows Korosensei teaching. "A creature capable of destroying the earth that not even the military can kill…and he's teaching?"**

**Karasuma stopped. "Thank God the only ones who know about this are the government, that principal and those Class E students."**

"Imagine if we had known about this." Mr. Chiba said.

"I would have immediately pulled my children out of that blasted school." Mr. Kanzaki said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, me too." Mr. Kimura said.

"I'd call the cops." Mrs. Okajima crossed her arms. "I paid to teach my kids, not have one of them train to be an assassin."

"I'd sue the school for this!" Mrs. Hazama said angrily.

"We should all sue the school for this." Mrs. Maehara said and many agreed with her.

Mr. Horibe sighed. _'Why did Itona enroll at Kunugigaoka of all places?'_

**"Yowch! If I do any worse, I might end up in E!"**

**The two agents turned to see two students walking past them.**

**"Seriously? Once you wind up there, you can kiss all hope goodbye!"**

**A scary image of the old campus appeared. "At the satellite campus, with no meals, filthy toilets…treated like dirt by students and teachers alike! You need crazy-good grades to have any chance of making it back."**

"That's too much exaggeration." Mr. Hazama said flatly.

**"It truly is the** _**End** _ **Class! I'd sooner die than wind up there!"**

**The scene showed various students focusing on their studies. "I know, right? Better buckle down so we don't turn out like those losers."**

**"Surprise!"** **A cartoon drawing appeared with the words. "Tell us, Kunudon!"**

"What is this?" The Horibes asked, sweat dropping.

Mr. Okajima frowned. "That's the school's mascot, right?"

Mr. Yukimura turned to Mr. Akabane. "That's a mascot to a junior high school?"

"Yeah…I was pretty confused too." He said.

**A cartoon acorn appeared. "Hi everybody! I'm Kunudon, the mascot of this institution! In this segment, I'll tell you all about Kunugigaoka Academy!"**

**"Yaay!" The audience said.**

Mrs. Nakamura groaned. "It's like watching a kids' show."

**Two blocks appeared, each one representing the two campuses. "Kunugigaoka has a standard deviation of 66. It's a school where you can find cheerful, fun motivation!"**

**"Really? That's super!"**

**"Everyone gets along really well, and everyone is equal!" At the last sentence, Kunudon knocked down the blocks representing the old campus.**

**"Everyone is equal! Yaay!"**

"Yaay! Equal!" Mrs. Akabane said sarcastically.

A lot of the parents had similar views.

**"I see: by discriminating harshly against a handful of students, the majority will work harder under pressure and a sense of superiority."**

""Equality" they said." Mrs. Akabane rolled her eyes.

"That's horrible." Mrs. Horibe said.

"Yeah…" Mrs. Kimura looked down. _'I didn't think the system was bad at all.'_

**The scene showed the main campus.** _**'Its structure is reasonable enough and that** _ _**satellite campus is perfect for our secret mission. Besides, those End-Class pariahs must just be waiting to snap.'** _ **Karasuma thought as he climbed the mountain.**

**Kayano appeared with bamboo sticks. "Hello, Mr. Karasuma!"**

**"Hello. Starting tomorrow, I'll be here to help out as your teacher." He said.**

**"Oh, will you? So now you're** _**professor** _ **Karasuma!"**

"She's so cute." Mrs. Hazama gushed.

Some of the mothers nodded and smiled.

"She reminds me of my youngest daughter." Mrs. Chiba commented.

Mr. Yukimura smiled a bit. _'She looks so happy.'_

**"By the way…where is he?" The man turned to look around.**

**"Well, Korosensei ruined the class' flowerbed. So to make up for it,"**

**The scene changed to show the students trying to kill Korosensei, who was tied to a tree, but they weren't having any luck. "He's holding an assassination tournament, but with a handicap."**

"…"

The parents looked at the scene in complete bemusement.

"Is he…?" Mr. Takebayashi began.

"I don't know what he is exactly, but insane sounds just about right." Mr. Akabane said.

Mrs. Maehara face palmed over and over again.

**"A little something extra by way of apology! Where else could you find another teacher who can move like this?" The octopus said smugly, his green strips present.**

**"Any luck, Nagisa?" Kayano approached Nagisa, each blanching at the sight.**

**"He's totally not taking us seriously." The boy replied.**

**"You call this assassination?!" Karasuma asked, bemused.**

"I call this insanity!" Mr. Kanzaki face palmed and shook his head at the scene.

"More like pure stupidity." Mr. Nakamura said.

**"But—hang on. Going by Korosenei's weak points…"**

**"I' afraid it's no use, students of Class E! Even with this handicap, I'm still far faster" The octopus taunted as they tried stabbing him.**

**"Killing me is still a far-off dream…"The branch broke, throwing the octopus on the ground. They all sweat dropped.**

**"Now!** _**Kill** _ **him!" The students yelled, charging forward.**

**"Rats!" Korosensei shrieked as he evaded their attacks. "Ah! Too dangerous! Too dangerous! Too dangerous! "**

Mrs. Akabane laughed hysterically on the ground.

"Serves him right!" Mrs. Maehara also laughed on the floor.

"He had it coming!" Mrs. Nakamura laughed.

Hiromi laughed as well while her husband smiled and shook his head. Mr. Okajima was rolling on the floor with laughter, Mr. Muramatsu had joined him.

**A** **note card** **appeared. "Korosensei's Weak Point #1: When he shows off, things get shaky"**

**Karasuma looked bemused at the scene.**

**"Those notes might come in handy" Kayano said.**

**"Yeah, I'm gonna keep it." Nagisa said cheerfully.**

**"Hey…wait! M-My tentacles are tangled up in the ropes!" Korosensei was barely avoiding the attacks. "Why, you little…"**

Mrs. Kanzaki chuckled and her husband just smiled in amusement.

**Another** **note card** **appeared. "Koro Sensei's Weak Point #2: Has an unusually short fuse"**

**He flew to the roof. "Damn! He got away!" Okajima yelled.**

**"You'll never make it all the way up here- You lack base capability!" He crossed his tentacles and laughed victoriously. "Ha ha! Dummies!"**

**Kimura gritted his teeth. "And we were so close!"**

"Oh, that was so hilarious!" Mrs. Kurahashi said after her laugher died down a bit.

**Korosensei panted and wiped his face.**

**"I'm doubling tonight's homework." He said with a shadow on his face.**

**"So petty!" The students yelled.**

"It's not their fault he's an idiot." Mrs. Hayami crossed her arms.

"And arrogant."Mrs. Fuwa said.

**Another** **note card** **appeared. "Koro Sensei's Weak Point #3: No tolerance."**

**He flew away.**

**"He's gone!"**

**Kataoka smiled. "But this is the closest we've ever gotten!"**

**"Keep this up and we'll definitely get our chance to kill him!" Isogai said optimistically.**

**The students cheered and chatted among themselves. "Ooh, and then we get ten billion yen! What shall I spend it on?"**

Some of the parents smiled at this.

"They look so happy." Mrs. Chiba said.

**Karasuma watched them.** _**'Junior-high kids talking happily about assassination? This is one unusual space alright'** _

"Understatement." Mr. Hazama said.

"Our kids…assassins." Mr. Chiba sweat dropped.

"We're gonna have a long talk with Hinata at home." Mrs. Okano told her husband, who nodded.

"We should talk with Toka as well." Mr. Yada told his wife.

**Nagisa wrote down more notes.**

**"Think we can kill him, Nagisa?" Kayano asked.**

**"We will. Otherwise, we'd never be able to face him." He said optimistically.**

_**'It's so strange…how the students with the liveliest expressions at this school…'** _ **The scene returned to the kids then to Korosensei, who was flying over the sea.** _**'…are here in E Class, and their target teaching them.'** _

"Yep, pretty strange." Mr. Nakamura said. "You'd think their miserable, but here they are…anything but."

Mr. Kanzaki thought back to all the times his daughter would come home with a bright smile on her face.

**Korosensei laughed as the scene faded.**

**The scene showed the ministry of defense.**

"What's this?" Mr. Chiba asked.

**It showed a dark room, with Karasuma's agents and an unknown figure. "These are the circumstances. Given the crisis the earth is in, you must speak of them to no one. If this gets out, you'll be made to undergo a memory-wiping operation." The female agent said.**

**"Eeeyike!" The person said sarcastically, looking at Korosensei's photo.**

"Karma?" The Akabanes said in unison.

"Wait, what?" Mr. Fuwa turned to them. Some parents did the same as well.

**"All members of the E Class have received explanation; they're already part of the mission." The person lowered the paper. "Once your suspension is over, you will return to the E Class. Therefore, you too will be given the assassination assignment."**

**"So, uh…Does this rubber knife really work?" The person played with the rubber knife.**

**"yes, it's harmless to humans, but we guarantee it will work on him." She said.**

**"Huh! I don't care if he's not human." He stabbed the paper and dropped it. "I've always wanted to try…" The scene showed his face, which looked menacing. "…killing me a teacher."**

Some of the adults looked terrified.

Hiromi squinted. "Is that…?".

"That's our son." Mr. Akabane replied. "Karma."

"Karma?" The Kanzakis, Mrs. Isogai, Mrs. Maehara, the Takebayashis, the Yadas said asked in unison, blanching at the woman and at the odd name.

"Yup, that's my kid!" Mrs. Akabane said proudly.

"…You named your kid Karma?" Mrs. Okano asked dumbfounded.

"Yup, cool right?" The woman grinned, though it looked a bit menacing as if saying "Agree with me or else."

"Okay…" A bit of sweat ran down Mr. Chiba's face. "Why did he seem so…?"

"Terrifying." Mrs. Maehara finished.

"Oh, he likes doing that, but he's actually a good boy." Mrs. Akabane paused. "Well…sometimes."

"Sometimes?" The parents asked warily.

"Relax, we wouldn't hurt a fly unless it hurt him first." The woman assured them.

They did not look assured in the slightest.

"Why wasn't he with the class?" Mrs. Chiba asked.

"Oh, he was suspended." Mrs. Akabane replied nonchalantly.

"Suspended?" Mr. Kurahashi asked. "Why?"

Mrs. Akabane rubbed her chin, trying to remember. "Something about beating somebody up."

The other parents looked horrified.

"It was some upperclassman from A Class." Mr. Akabane told her. "Remember, their parents phone us, demanding we pay for the hospital fees?"

"Hospital fees?" Mrs. Kanzaki put her hands on her mouth. Her husband was shocked as well.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now." The redheaded woman smiled and snapped her fingers. "The mom was so pissed off she kept rambling and rambling about how _her precious baby is scared for life_." She raised the pitch of her voice mockingly. "I told her, honey everyone gets scarred for life at some point. Deal with it."

"Your…your son sent hers' to a hospital!" Mrs. Maehara said horrified. "She had the right to be angry!"

"Look, I know my kid. If he beats somebody up, chances are the person had it coming." Karma's mom said.

"That doesn't justify sending someone to a hospital!" Mrs. Hara said.

Mrs. Akabane shrugged. "To be honest, I wanted to send that bitch to the hospital with her son."

"Heh?" Mrs. Hara blanched.

"You shoulda seen her. She just walked inside the teacher's office as if she owned the place. Look me up and down and scoffed as if I was the ugliest thing she'd see." Mrs. Akabane said. "I gave her a good glare and she quickly turned away."

The parents looked at her as if she was crazy.

"So, anyway, she brags on about her baby boy and his achievements for like a whole hour and tells us we should pay for the hospital fees. I told her my kid wouldn't hurt anyone unless they hurt him first." She rolled her eyes. "Then she went on about her _baby's such an angel_ and how dare _I_ think he would do such a horrible thing. Ugh! I wanted nothing more than to punch her ass to the hospital her _angel_ is staying at! Sheesh!"

"How'd you settle the matter?" Mrs. Chiba dared to ask.

"Well, _I_ wanted to give her a royal beat down, but then this guy," She gestured to her husband. "Was like, "Okay, we'll pay the hospital fees." Like seriously?"

"I just wanted to get the whole thing over with." Mr. Akabane shrugged. "Plus, they were threatening legal action."

"Let them! If they wanted to fight in court, I woulda gladly gave 'em a good fight in court."

"Your _lawyer_ brother told you it was a ridiculous idea."

"Oh, so just because he's a lawyer, suddenly we have to listen to him?"

A number of parents face palmed at her words.

"That's the kind of client I'd rather not deal with." Mr. Kanzaki told his wife, staring at the woman as if she was the stupidest being to ever exist.

"So basically, you were ready to go to court over your son's actions?" Mrs. Maehara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope! I was ready to wrestle that bitch in court!" The redhead crackled her knuckles and grinned evilly.

The parents stared at her in horror.

"Let's watch the next episode." Mrs. Isogai turned to the screen. "Ristu?"

"Here!" The AI girl appeared with a cheerful expression.

"Please start the next episode."

"Sure!"


	4. Episode 3

**The screen opened to show the students chanting. "One, Two, three, four."**

**"The sounds of exercise echoing across the field on a sunny afternoon: how peaceful" Korosensei said, holding a flower. It showed the students practicing their knife skills. "If the students didn't have prey in their sights, that is."**

The parents' eyes widened.

"It's like they're in the military." Mr. Yoshida said, not believing what he was seeing.

"Wonderful." Mr. Kanzaki muttered, watching his daughter train on-screen.

"My baby….wielding a knife." Mrs. Kurahashi's eyes were glued to the screen.

"At least it's not a _real_ knife." Her husband comforted her.

"Do I even need it say it anymore?" Mrs. Kataoka crossed her arms and glared at the screen.

"Nope, we all agree everything's wrong with all this 'assassination' thing." Mr. Kataoka said.

**"Wield your knives properly from all eight directions, now." Karasuma commanded.**

**"From now on, I'm in charge of phys ed." He told the octopus.**

**"That makes me a little lonely." Korosensei looked down sadly.**

"Boo hoo." Mr. Yoshida said.

Mr. Kanzaki rolled his eyes at the octopus. _'Is he even an adult?'_

**"Didn't I tell you to make yourself scarce during this period? Go play in the sandbox." Karasuma pointed to the sandbox.**

**The next scene showed Korosensei playing in the sandbox with tears in his eyes. "You're so mean, Mr. Karasuma. Why, my students happen to like my gym classes!"**

Many laughed at the octopus in the sandbox.

"I swear, he's like a child." Mr. Chiba chuckled.

"Poor Korosensei." Mrs. Isogai said, amused at the scene.

**Sugaya sighed. "Liar. Korosensei's physical abilities are just too different."**

**"Remember that one time?" Sugino said.**

**A flashback showed Korosensei. "Now, let's try jumping side to side. I'll show you how it's done." He started jumping side to side at Mach 20.**

**"As if!" Maehara, Sugino, and Okajima yelled.**

**"Once you're used to it, toss some cat's-cradle into the mix." The octopus said.**

**"Damn, he's good!" The three boys yelled.**

"Talk about setting the bar too high." Mr. Nakamura face palmed.

Mrs. Horibe chuckled. "It's funny though."

**"He's just too far out." Rio said once the scene returned to the present.**

**"I'd like a human teacher for gym, thanks." Sugino said.**

**Korosensei gasped and cried. "Boo hoo hoo..."**

The parents laughed at his reaction.

"What a child." Mr. Terasaka said, chuckling.

"Indeed." Mr. Chiba chuckled.

**"Okay, let's get back to work." Karasuma said.**

**"But Mr. Karasuma, it there any point to all this training?" Maehara asked. "And should we be doing it right in front of our target?"**

"Hmm…he's got a point." Mrs. Terasaka said and Mrs. Hara agreed with her.

**"It's the same in assassination as in studying: Drill the basics and they'll serve you well." The man said.**

_**'The same?'** _ **Nagisa thought as he listened attentively.**

Nagisa's parents frowned at their son's expression.

**"Isogai, Maehara, step forward." The two complied. "Try hitting me with those knives."**

**"Are you sure?" Isogai asked.**

**"As a team?" Maehara asked.**

**"Those knives won't hurt us humans." Karasuma loosened his tie and exposed a bit of skin. "If they give me so much as a scratch, you can go home for the day."**

"They're not gonna hit him." Mr. Hazama said flatly.

**The two boys looked at each other in uncertainty.**

**"Uh…well, er…okay, then." Isogai said before he attacked first.**

**Karasuma dodged and turend to Maehara. "Come on."**

**Maehara attacked.**

**The two kept attacking him, but he dodged or blocked them.**

Mrs. Isogai and the Maeharas watched worriedly.

"He won't hurt them, right?" Mrs. Maehara asked.

"I hope not." Her husband said.

**"As you see, with a little knowledge, even I can handle the knives of two amateurs."**

**The tow narrowed their eyes.**

_**'Wow…"** _ **Nagisa looked amazed.**

"Nagisa seems really interested in this." Nagisa's father remarked.

Hiromi thought back to that night she tried to burn down the school, particularly to when Nagisa defeated that man with a whip.

"He is…" She said.

**The boys attacked again, but Karasuma knocked them to the ground.**

Mrs. Isogai brought her hands to her mouth in shock. The Maeharas had their jaws hung open.

"He could've hurt them!" Mrs. Hara shouted angrily.

"I don't think it hurt too much." Mr. Okano said. "At least I hope not."

"It didn't look too painful." Mr. Kimura rubbed his chin.

Mr. Kanzaki narrowed his eyes. _'Regardless, it's unacceptable!'_

**"If you can't hit me, your chances of hitting** _**him** _ **at Mach 20 is slim to none." He turned to the target. "See? While we were sparring," The scene showed Korosenei in the sandbox wearing new clothes, sipping tea, and next to him was the Osaka castle. "He built Osaka Castle, changed clothes, and is brewing some tea!"**

**"How infuriating." Maehara said.**

"Oh, come on!" Mr. Okajima groaned while some started laughing.

"We get it, he's fast!" Mr. Mimura clutched his head in his hands.

"What a show-off." Mrs. Hayami shook her head.

"But it is funny." Mr. Hayami chuckled a bit.

"That's one impressive sand castle." Mr. Akabane said.

**"Once the whole class is capable of hitting me," The man helped them up. "Your chance of success will increase by leaps and bounds." He fixed his tie and turned to the rest of the class. "During gym class, I'll be teaching you stabbing, shooting—all the assassination basics."**

**"Whoa." Sugino said.**

**"That's all for today." He said.**

**"Thank you!" the class bowed.**

**The scene showed a figure watching them.**

"It's Karma!" Mrs. Akabane jumped to her feat and pointed at the screen excitedly.

Mr. Kurahashi gulped. _'I have a bad feeling about this kid.'_

**"Mr. Karasuma's kinda scary, but he sure is cool." Yada blushed as she stared at Karasuma.**

**Korosensei panicked.**

The Yadas looked surprised at their daughter's words.

**"Right? Do you think he'll pat us on the head if we manage to hit him?" Kurahashi asked excitedly.**

The Kurahashi's also had looks of surprise.

**"I wonder." Hayami said as Korosenei panicked even more.**

"Even Rinka?" Mrs. Hayami stared at the screen.

Mrs. Okajima hummed, rubbing her chin. "Well, he is a catch."

Mr. Okajima coughed, but the woman ignored him. He huffed.

**"You're trying to steal my popularity from my students, aren't you?!" the octopus accused.**

The parents laughed.

"This guy's so insecure." Mrs. Sugaya said.

**"Don't be ridiculous." The man said without turning to the octopus. ""If the school so desires, it may assign an additional teacher to the E Class. It says so right in your employment contract." He swiftly threw a knife at Korosensei, who caught it with a napkin. "My duty is to provide onsite assassin monitoring—all in the name of killing you."**

**Korosensei removed his hat. "Please, use the name my students gave: Call me "Korosensei"."**

**"A quiz in sixth period, eh?" Sugino groaned.**

"Sucks." Mr. Sugaya said. "Reminds me of my days at school."

"Yeah." Mr. Muramatsu nodded, remembering his boring days at school.

**"Wish we could've gone home after gym." Nagisa said.**

**They then stopped and turned to look ahead.**

**"Hey, Nagisa." The scene shifted to Karma holding a juice box. "It's been a while."**

"Karma!" Mrs. Akabane squealed, startling the parents sitting close to her.

**Nagisa looked surprised. "Karma…you're back!"**

**Karma smiled innocently.**

"Yeah…I don't like that smile." Mrs. Kataoka said.

Mrs. Akabane was vibrating in her seat and rubbing her hands together excitedly.

"Honey, calm down." Mr. Akabane patted her shoulder.

"I can't! it's my baby's time to shine, baby!"

"Aren't you the least bit worried or even slightly angry your kid was in a class called "assassination classroom"?" Mrs. Kataoka asked.

"Or that he was in the presence of the monster that destroyed the moon?" Mrs. Hara asked as well.

"Or that he probably did all the things we saw our kids do so far." Mrs. Yada added.

"And let's not forget the near-death experiences Ritsu mentioned before." Mr. Takebayashi mentioned.

"Last time, I checked, my kid's alive. As for all the assassination stuff we saw," The woman shrugged. "Well, I don't think it's bad."

"They're using guns and knives." Mrs. Hazama said, eyes twitching in irritation.

"That are harmless to humans." Mrs. Akabane reminded her.

"Even so!" She yelled in frustration.

"This woman is unbelievable." Mrs. Takebayshi sweat dropped.

"Look, so far, no one's dead or harmed."

"What about trauma?" Mr. Hayami asked. "Remember when the octopus dangled that Sugino kid up in the air?"

A number of parents, including the Suginos, had disgusted expressions when they recalled that specific scene.

"To be fair, he didn't really molest him." Mr. Akabane said.

"Yeah, but he still touched him inappropriately." Mrs. Hayami said.

"Can we just watch the rest of the episode, already?!" The redheaded woman scowled. "I wanna see my kid in action!"

Many looked at her in bewilderment, trying understand the woman known as Mrs. Akabane.

"Let's just get this episode over with." Mrs. Okano said.

They all turned back to the screen as it began to play again.

**Episode 3: Karma Time**

Mrs. Akabane grinned excitedly.

**The screen showed Karma.**

**"Huh! So that's the infamous Korosensei?" Karma walked forward, past the students and to Korosensi. "Whoa, he really** _**does** _ **look like an octopus."**

"It's a telling he's not scared." Mr. Kimura remarked.

"Well, he's already seen the photo." His wife suggested.

"Yeah, but real life's a different story." He said.

**"Karma Akabane…is it? I'd heard your suspension was up today." Korosenei held up a tentacle. "But you shouldn't be tardy on your first day back." His face turned purple as he said that.**

**Karma laughed sheepishly. "It's hard to get back into the swing of things." He held out his hand. Korosensei took the hand and instantly, his tentacle exploded, catching Korosensei by surprise.**

"WHAT?" Many of the adults yelled, some having their jaws dropped.

Mrs. Akabane grinned and clapped her hands in excitement. Mr. Akabane looked impressed.

**Karma threw his juice box away, revealing a knife hidden in his sleeve. He struck, but Korosenei moved far away.**

**"Wow. You really** _**are** _ **fast…and those knives really** _**do** _ **work. I sliced one up really fine and stuck the pieces on." Karma said as he examined the knife bits he stuck to his hands.**

Mr. Chiba rubbed his chin. "Impressive."

"Kid's smart, I'll give that." Mr. Terasaka nodded in approval.

Mrs. Akabane felt a swell of pride in her chest.

**"But to be caught by such a simple move, and to jump back all that way…what are you, a scaredy-cat?" He showed the octopus the hand. He approached Korosensei confidently.**

"I don't think it's a good idea to taunt the guy who blew up the moon." Mr. Hazama shook his head.

_**'He's the first—the first one to hurt Korosensei.'** _ **Nagisa thought as he stared in amazement.**

Nagisa's parents frowned at this look.

**Korosensei regrew his damaged tentacle.**

**"I heard they call you "Korosensei" because you're unkillable." Karma said as he stopped in front of Korosensei and leaned his head closer to the octopus and taunted. "But what's this? Are you a pushover after all?"**

**Korosensei's face redden and had lots of veins popping.**

"Uh…." Mr. Okajima gulped.

"Kid must be suicidal." Mrs. Kimura continued watching with worry.

Mr. Akabane grew a bit worried. He glanced at his wife and sighed when he saw that she was still watching with excitement.

**"Nagisa, what kind of person** _**is** _ **this Karma?" Kayano asked Nagisa quietly.**

**"Well…" Nagisa said. "We were in the same class our first and second years,"**

**"But then his continued violent behavior earned him an expulsion." An image of a crazy-looking Karma fighting someone appeared. Blood drops appeared around the image. "and those students end up here in the E Class, too."**

The parents (Aside from Karma's mom.) looked horrified.

Mr. Akabane frowned. _'I know he frequently got into fights, but...was it that bad?'_

"This kid was in the same class as our daughter?" Mr. Kurahashi stared at the screen in horror.

**"But…here he might just be a star student." Karma walked away from Korosensei.**

**"What do you mean?" Kayano asked.**

**"When it comes to deadly weapons and foul play, Karma's got us all beat." Karma toyed with his knife, smiling.**

"He seems good with knives." Mr. Yoshida turned to Mr. Muramatsu. "You think he killed the octopus?"

The other man shrugged. "Who knows?"

**"Don't run away, Korosensei…" Karma thought as a dragon's eye appeared on Korosensei."I'll show you what it means to be killed."**

Mrs. Yada quivered in fear, as did Mrs. Hazama.

Mr. Takebayashi sighed. _'This isn't going to be good.'_

**The scene shifted to the classroom where the students were taking a test while Korosensei had his back turned to a wall and was hitting it with his tentacle. The class sweat dropped at this.**

"Eh…?" Mr. Nakamura watched in confusion.

**"What's Korosensei been doing all this time?" Mimura asked, turning to Yada.**

**"Like, punching the wall?" Yada asked sarcastically.**

**"Yeah—Karma's smack-talking must have made him mad." Isogai whispered.**

**Maehara looked over. "But his tentacles are too softs to damage the walls."**

**A card appeared. "Korosensei's Weak Point #4: His Punches are too soft."**

"Seriously?" Mrs. Maehara raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he supposed to be the one who blew up the moon?"

"Maybe he had some laser powers or something?" Mrs. Isogai suggested.

"Yeah, that's possible." Mr. Fuwa nodded.

Mrs. Okuda hummed and rubbed her chin as she stare intently at the screen.

"You seem pretty interest in his physiology." Her husband remarked.

The woman smiled and nodded.

**"Ugh—enough! Quit with the squish-squish! We're trying to take a quiz here!" Okano shouted in irritation.**

**"P-Pardon me!" Korosensei apologized quickly.**

"And he's easily intimidated by middle school girls." Mrs. Maehara rolled her eyes. "Seriously, was this the guy who blew up the moon?"

**"Hey, Karma, you sure about this? That monster is** _**pissed** _ **." Terasaka said with a smile.**

**"This is all on you, man!" Yoshida said, also smiling.**

**"Sure, you're not better off holin' up at home?" Muramatsu added.**

**"You'd be pissed, too, Terasaka, if someone'd started to kill you." Karma turned to Terasaka, smiling. "Not like when a certain someone screwed up and wet himself."**

A number of parents started laughing, including Mrs. Akabane, whose laughter was the loudest.

**"I did not wet myself! You cruisin' for a bruisin', pal?!" Terasaka slammed the desk angrily, a vein pulse popping on his forehead.**

"Ha! I'd like to see him try." Mrs. Akabane said between laughter.

**"You there! No loud noises during a test!" Korosensei said sternly with a pointed tentacle.**

**"Tell that to your tentacles!" Someone said.**

**"Why that could even be considered cheating!" The octopus added.**

**"Sorry, Korosensei. I've already finished." Karma apologized and brought out a pink gelato. "So I'll just sit here quietly and eat my gelato."**

"Where'd he get that?" Mrs. Yada raised an eyebrow.

**"Not during class, you won't!" Korosensei said, but then he paused and looked at the gelato. He shrieked. "Th-That's the gelato I brought back from Italy yesterday!"**

_**'It's** _ **yours** _**.'** _ **The whole class thought, wearing bemused expressions.**

Mr. Kanzaki sighed and rested his head in his hand. "That boy…"

Some parents were laughing.

"I'm sorry, this is hilarious." Mrs. Muramatsu laughed.

"Damn, kid!" Mr. Nakamura snickered.

Mrs. Akabane was rolling on the floor with laughter while Mrs. Horibe was looking at her in concern.

Mr. Akabane chuckled. "You never change, Karma."

**"Oh, sorry! It was just chilling in the staff room." Karma apologized, still smiling.**

**""Sorry" won't cut it!" A scene showed Korosensei flying over the North Pole in a Santa outfit. "I took great pains to fly through the coldest stratosphere to keep that from melting, too!"**

Mrs. Kataoka face palmed. "Does he have to?"

"Seriously?" Nagisa's father sweat dropped at this.

**"Huh…So, whaddaya gonna do about it?" Karma licked the gelato. "Hit me?"**

"God, he's so infuriating!" Mr. Kimura crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the screen.

Mrs. Chiba sighed. _'I'm so glad Ryunosuke is nothing like this boy.'_

**"I will not! I'll just have what's left!" A red-faced Korosensei said, putting his tentacles on his hips. He walked over to the redhead.**

**Nagisa groaned at the drama he is witnessing.**

"Exactly." Mrs. Okajima sighed. "And I thought my husband was a handful."

Mr. Okajima was too busy laughing to take offense to that.

**"Come now, hand it o—"Korosensei paused in his stride when a pop sound was heard. He looked down and saw some BBs scattered on the floor. One tentacle was destroyed.**

That caught the parents' attention again.

**"Anti-me BBs!" Korosensei said anxiously. He then moved away when he saw a gun pointed at him. The gun was empty though.**

**Karma laughed. "Gotcha again!"**

Some parents chuckled.

**Korosensei lifted up his damaged tentacle.**

**"I'll just keep using the same old tricks. Even if it interferes with class." Karma approached him, still aiming the gun. "If you don't like it, kill me or anyone else here. But the second you do..." He shoved the gelato into Korosenei's robe and let it drop on his tentacle. "no one'll see you as a teacher anymore You'll just be a murderous monster."**

"Harsh." Mrs. Kurahashi brought her hands to her mouth.

"I feel sorry for the big guy, and I'm not a fan of his." Mrs. Kataoka shook her head.

"Boo hoo." Mrs. Akabane said sarcastically.

**Karma looked up at him crazily. "You, the teacher, will be killed by me."**

The majority shivered at this.

"Wh-What's wrong with this kid?!" Mr. Okajima hid behind his wife.

Mrs. Okajima glanced at Mrs. Akabane, who was grinning madly. _'His mother_.'

Mrs. Takebayashi shivered and hid behind her husband.

**"Here's my quiz. Probably got 'em all right." He gave him his test and wen to the door, but then he looked back at the octopus. "See ya, Teach. Let's play some more tomorrow." He left the class.**

**The rest of the students watched him go.** _**'Karma is extremely quick-witted.'** _ **Nagisa thought.** _**'Like here. He saw there was a line Korosensei couldn't cross without losing his "teacherness".'** _ **Korosensei sadly wiped his clothes.** _**'And the tactics he uses make him toe that line.'** _ **The octopus stared at the napkin.**

**Outside, Karma walked away with that crazy smile.** _**'He has the smarts to see the heart of the matter, and the skill to manipulate just about anyone. But he uses them to clash with people.'** _

Mr. Kanzaki frowned. _'This boy is insane.'_

"This Nagisa kid seems to be a good observer." Mr. Okuda said.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Mr. Terasaka said.

Nagisa's parents and glanced at each other.

**"Honestly…" Korosensei was shown flying in the skies. "Now he's forced me to go buy more gelato." He grumbled.**

Mr. Maehara face palmed. "Does he have to go to another country to do that?"

"Maybe the gelato in Italy is better?" Mr. Horibe said.

"Yeah, but come on, going to another country and flying over the North Pole just for a gelato?" Mr. Maehara said.

"Well, when you can move at Mach 20, you wanna do crazy things." Mr. Nakamura shrugged.

**The screen showed Karma's test scores, which was a perfect 100. "He's smart and tough, but as he says, if I'm going to stay a teacher, I'm not allowed to kill or hurt him."**

Mr. Akabane smiled smugly at the grade. "That's my boy!"

Mr. Akabane nodded proudly.

Mr. Kurahashi frowned. _'Why's he in E Class then?'_

**"So… how to deal with him, then?" Korosensei mused as he flew away.**

**The next scene showed Nagisa and Sugino at the train station.**

**"See ya, Nagisa!" Sugino said.**

**"Yep! See you tomorrow." Nagisa replied cheerfully.**

Nagisa's father smiled warmly at his son's expression.

**Two students, Takeda and Tanaka stood behind Nagisa.**

**"Hey, look! It's Nagisa!" Tanka said smugly.**

**Nagisa looked up in surprise once he heard his voices.**

**"Right at home down in the E Class." The chubby boy continued his taunts.**

**"Barf. He'll never make it back to our class like that." Takeda smirked.**

The parents frowned at those two boys.

"What's their problem" Mrs. Maehara narrowed her eyes.

Hiromi started to fume.

"So, they're bullies?" Mr. Okajima asked.

"I hate bullies." Mr. Mimura groaned. "Reminds me of the time-"

"Not now." His wife cut him off.

**Nagisa looked down, visibly upset with their words.**

**"Plus, Akabane's back in the E Class now that his suspension's over!" Tanaka said.**

Nagisa's father glared.

**"That's the pits! I would seriously rather die than wind up there." Takeda joked.**

**Karma suddenly smashed a glass bottle over Tanaka's head, startling the two boys.**

"The hell?!" Mr. Yoshida recoiled back along with a number of parents.

**"Really? You'd rather die?" He said as he turned to them and held up the broken bottle, smirking. "Like…now?"**

**"Akabane!" Tanaka yelled in fear before he and his friend ran away.**

Mrs. Akabane burst into laughter. Mr. Akabane smirked.

Hiromi smirked darkly at the boys' terrified expression.

"Uh…I know those two were jerks, but the shards could have gotten into one of those boys' heads and caused serious damage." Mrs. Fuwa said.

"And the glass shards on the floor could hurt someone else." Mr. Takebayashi shook his head.

Mrs. Okajima turned to glance at the laughing Mrs. Akabane and sighed. _'This woman is unbelievable.'_

**Karma laughed and threw the bottle away. "Like I'd actually do it! With such great toys to play with, who wants another suspension?" He said as he approached Nagisa.**

**"Karma?" Nagisa said once Karma was in front of him.**

**Karma smiled. "So, listen, Nagisa, there's something I wanted to ask you."**

"It better not involve suicide." Hiromi muttered darkly as watched with narrowed eyes.

"I hope so." Nagisa's father muttered.

**The two walked together. "I understand you know a few things about Korosensei."**

**"Uh, well, kind of." Nagisa said hesitantly.**

**"Does he get mad if you call him an octopus?" Karma asked.**

**"An octopus?"**

**A flashback showed a test with an octopus drawing on it. "On the contrary, I think his self-portrait is an octopus." Another one showed a video game where Korosensei is the octopus character. "And he picks the octopus character inn games." Another flashback showed Korosensei digging into the sandbox while the class watched him with sweat drops on their head. "And when he was digging around in the sandbox…"**

**"Octopus Trap." Korosensei was in his very own octopus trap.**

"…"

"I have….no words for this." Mrs. Kataoka helplessly stared at the screen.

"I'm convinced he was an actual octopus." Mrs. Maehara said flatly.

Mr. Kanzaki stared at the screen bemusedly. _'This thing was Yukiko's teacher?'_

**"So if he's making jokes like that, I'd say the octopus thing is kind of his trademark." Nagisa said.**

**Karma hummed, smiling. "Hmm. That gives me an idea."**

**Nagisa looked worried. "What are you up to now, Karma?"**

"Something terrible." Mr. Takebayashi crossed his arms.

"Something badass, that's for sure!" Mrs. Akabane said gleefully.

The rest of the parents sighed.

**"I'm happy, is all." Karma turned to him. "I was wondering what I'd do if he were just some monster, but turns out he's an actual teacher."**

**A train passed by, giving Karma a psychopathic look.**

"Ah!" Mr. Okajima jumped back, hitting Mr. Mimura in the process.

"Ouch!" The man yelled, grabbing his face.

Mrs. Hazama shivered, clinging to her husband, who wasn't fazed at all.

"H-How are you not scared?"

"Have you met our daughter?"

"See that?" Mrs. Akabane told her husband. "That's our kid."

Mr. Akabane smiled at her."Just as scary as his mother."

Mrs. Akabane smirked. "Why thank you."

Some of the parents looked at them in uncertainty.

**"And I get to kill an actual teacher…" Karma said gleefully. "I mean, since the last one up and died on me."**

**Nagisa looked at him in shock.**

"Wait! I-Is he saying…?" Mr. Okajima gulped.

Karma's mother rolled her eyes. "Relax! His old teacher's still kicking."

"Then what does he mean by 'died on me'?" Mr. Chiba asked.

The woman shrugged. "Beats me."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mrs. Yada whispered to her husband.

**He next day, Korosenei was walking in the halls, weeping as he stared down sadly at his wallet. "It didn't see coming. My gelato money—gone!" His wallet only had a few loose change. "And no hope of picking more before payday. I'll just have to make my own."**

"Oh, so sad!" Mrs. Maehara pretended to weep.

"Such a drama queen." Mrs. Hayami rolled her eyes.

"Why wait for payday?" Mr. Nakamura scratched his head. "With his powers, he can do anything he wants, even stealing."

"Yeah, but remember Nagisa-kun's words?" His wife said. "He seemed to care about so much how the students saw him. It's the same reason why he didn't just smack Karma. H wants them to see him as a teacher, not a monster."

"But he blew up the moon and planned to destroy the earth, he's already a monster." Mr. Mimura said.

"Ugh! Why is he so confusing?" Mrs. Maehara rubbed her head, while Mrs. Isogai patted her arm soothingly.

**"Good morning!" He entered the classroom, where some of the students had disgusted looks on their faces. Some were looking down, including Nagisa.**

Mr. Mimura gulped. "I'm scared now."

"Please don't be something scary. Please don't be something scary." Mrs. Hazama shivered, hiding behind her husband, while still peaking at the screen from over his shoulder.

Mr. Hazama sighed. _'Kirara, you're_ _seriously_ _grounded for this.'_

**"What's wrong, cla-" Korosensei then turned to his desk, where a dead octopus laid. It was stabbed on its head with screw driver.**

A number of people screamed, including Mrs. Hazama, who let out an ear-piecing scream, forcing everyone to cover their ears.

Because of her close proximity, Mr. Hazama's ear suffered the most damaged. The man jolted and shoved her away before covering his throbbing ear. That however, did not cease the woman's screams

"Damn, woman!" Mr. Mimura yelled, closing his eyes.

"My ears!" Mr. Okajima screamed.

"Calm down!" Mr. Hazama pulled his wife up and put a hand on her mouth, silencing her.

Many sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Mr. Muramatsu removed his hands from his ears.

The woman was shaking uncontrollably, muttering incoherently.

"Uh…is she alright?" Mrs. Hara asked worriedly.

"She's fine." Mr. Hazama said as he tried to get his wife to calm down. "She just gets scared really easily."

The rest of the parents watched him proceed and fail to get the woman to stop panicking.

"Here." Mrs. Isogai stepped forward and wrapped an arm around the woman. "I can calm her down."

Mr. Hazama smiled gratefully at her and bowed. "Thank you."

Mrs. Isogai bowed and turned her attention towards the woman while the screen played again.

**"Whoops! My bad!" Karma said, clearly not sorry about it. "I mistook it for you and killed it instead. Bring it here-I'll dispose of it."**

Mrs. Maehara glanced at the Akabanes briefly before returning to the screen. _'How are they alright with this?'_

Mrs. Kanzaki looked sick. Mr. Mimura looked like he was ready to throw up.

**Korosensei sighed and picked up the octopus "All right." He walked towards Karma.**

_**'Bring it on, Korosensei.'** _ **Karma was toying with a knife behind his back as he watched Korosensei approach.** _**'I don't need to kill your body right now—I'll start slowly by killing your soul.'** _

"Whoo-hoo!" Mrs. Akabane rubbed her hands together excitedly.

Mrs. Isogai sighed at this as she continued calming the mortified Mrs. Hazama.

**Once Korosensei was standing in front of him, he shifted his tentacles to drills, much to Karma's surprise and confusion.**

Mrs. Akabane's smile instantly vanished.

"Uh oh. Now he's gonna get it." Mr. Yoshida said.

"What's he gonna do?" Mrs. Horibe asked worriedly.

**Korosensei left and retuned with a missile along with some cooking ingredients. "Allow me to show you, Karma: The power of these drill tentacles and the firepower of this missile I filched from the Self-Defense Force!"**

**Karma stared at him in shock.**

The parents had equally shocked looks.

"Why does he have a missile?" Mr. Kataoka sweat dropped.

"More importantly, why _does_ he need a missile?" Mr. Hayami asked.

**"I'm not about to let my assassin get away scot-free."** **Korosensei smirked as he started cooking the octopus at Mach 20. Instantly, Karma had an octopus ball in his mouth, which he spit out hastily and covered his mouth.**

"Huh?" The parents blanched.

**"I could tell by your pallor that you hadn't eaten breakfast."** **Korosensei said, holding a plat of octopus balls. "I whipped these octopus balls up at Mach speed. They'll put you well on your way to being nice and healthy. Open wide!" He picked one up with his drill tentacle and pointed it in front of Karma's face.**

**Karma glared at him, still covering his mouth.**

"How…how's that punishment?" Mr. Okajima's eye twitched in disbelief.

"I dunno, but I'm relieved." Mrs. Kimura said. "For a moment, I thought he was gonna burn the kid with the missile's fire."

"I thought he was gonna tie him up and send him to space." Mr. Mimura said.

His wife gave him a look. "Seriously?"

"Hey, they do it in cartoons all the time!" He defended himself.

**"Karma…What I do is tend things, take care of them. Things like assassins' rusty blades." Korosensei opened his mouth, revealing more octopus balls. "So keep killing me in earnest all day today. Every time you do, I'll take care of you."**

"Hmm…they look tasty." Mrs. Muramatsu smiled.

"Yeah, it's got me hungry." Mr. Muramatsu rubbed his stomach.

"Now that you mention it," Mr. Yoshida said. "Is there anything to eat in here?"

"Of course!" Ristsu suddenly appeared on screen, cheerful as ever. "The class took the duration of your stay into consideration, so they had stored a sizable amount of food in the home economics classroom."

"How thoughtful of them." Mrs. Maehara said sarcastically.

"They're still grounded." Mrs. Kimura said flatly.

Ritsu smiled sheepishly. "Well, they had no intention of starving you."

"That's reassuring." Mr. Chiba said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now play the episode." Mrs. Akabane demanded. "I wanna see what happens to my kid."

"I think he'll be taken care of _real_ nicely." Mr. Nakamura grinned.

The episode played.

**Karma kept his cool, even though it was clear he was anything but.**

**Korosensei waved his tentacles like a butterfly. "By the end of** **the day,** **your body and mind will be polished to sparkling."**

"…What's he doing?" Mrs. Kataoka sweat dropped.

"Is he dancing?" Mr. Sugaya wondered.

**The next scene showed Math period. Korosensei was writing on the** **board.** **"As you can see, this number is left over, no matter what you do."**

**Karma stared at him maliciously as the octopus continued teaching. He pulled out his gun and aimed at the teacher, then fired.**

**Korosensei turned to him. "Oh, Karma? It takes too long for the fired BB to hit, I'm afraid." He lifted up Karma's gun.**

**Karma gasped once he noticed his now-empty hands and painted nails.**

**Korosensei lifted up some nail polish. "And since I had plenty of time,"**

**"I gave you a little nail art." The screen panned to Karma's nail polish. Karma growled lowly.**

Many burst out laughing.

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Terasaka chuckled.

Mr. Akabane groaned.

Mrs. Hazama, who had calmed down, smiled. "I like the art."

"Yes, it nice." Mrs. Isogai smiled as well.

**The next period was home ec.**

**"Well, how'd you two do, Fuwa?" Korosensei looked at Fuwa's cooking.**

**"Mmm, I dunno…It has this kind of sharp tang to it."** **Fuwa said.**

**"Let me try." The octopus said.**

**"Well, why don't you start over?" Karma suddenly approached them. "Toss that batch out, and-" He flipped the pot and tried attacking his teacher.**

**"You forgot you're apron, Karma." Korosensei said as the screen zoomed out to show Karma dressed in a pink apron, much to his shock.**

More laughter erupted in the classroom.

"This guy…" Mr. Sugaya said between laughter.

Mr. Kanzaki smiled in amusement. His wife chuckled lightly.

Mrs. Akabane hummed and rubbed her chin. "You know, Karma actually looks good in pink."

"Seriously?" Mr. Akabane turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Our son's getting humiliated and that's what you care about?"

"Well, yeah." She shrugged and smirked. "Maybe we should get him something pink on our next vacation."

Mr. Akabane returned the smirk. "Make sure to get a camera, the look on his face'll be priceless."

"Oh ho, you bet I will."

The Horibes sweat dropped at this. _'Do they love their son or not?'_

**"Don't worry about the soup." A flashback showed Korosensei collecting the soup with a dropper. "I sucked it up all in midair with a dropper."**

"Food must never be wasted." Mrs. Hara said.

"Exactly." Mr. Muramatsu nodded in agreement.

**"Oh, and added sugar while I was at it."**

**Fuwa tried a sip and smiled. "It's much milder!"**

**Karma blushed and removed his hat in frustration while Terasaka chuckled.**

**"Adorable." Muramatsu teased.**

**Nagisa lowered his head sympathetically at Karma.** _**'It's no use.'** _

**The next scene showed Japanese period.**

_**"** _ _**It was an ideal spot for the red frog** _ _**.** _ **" Korosensei read from a book as he walked past the students.**

**"Why didn't it try to go there?"**

_**'Koro-sensei has tons of weak Points.** _ _**He screws up from time to time.'** _ **A flashback showed a flustered Korosensei nearly tripping at the sight of a banana peel.** _**'And his reaction speed drops to human levels when he's flustered.'** _

**"Even as I was thinking this,"**

_**'But no matter how good Karma is at surprise attacks...'** _ **Karma waited for the octopus to approach him and got ready to strike, but Korosensei placed a tentacle on the boy's forehead and hand, effectively mobilizing him.**

**_"The red frog, having failed again, was making its way back_ ** **"** _**.** _ **Korosensei smiled maliciously at his students as he styled his hair while all Karma could do was stare at him in disbelief.**

**"I was starting to get bored with it.** **_Picking up some stones from the road_ ** **_."_ **

_**'With Korosensei on especially high alert. This assassination was like an impossibly tough video game.** _ _**'** _ **Nagisa thought as Korosensei continued his grooming while some students turned to watch.**

**"I was not trying to hit the red frog…" Korosensei continued reading.**

"Oh, stop! I can't!" Mr. Kimura hunched over, clutching his sides.

"Poor boy." Mrs. Kurahashi smiled. "He had it coming though."

Mr. Takebayashi was laughing hard.

"Um…aren't you upset they're laughing at your son?" Nagisa's father nervously asked the Akabanes.

"Nah." Mrs. Akabane shrugged. "If Karma's okay with showing us how he was humiliated, then why should _we_ be angry?"

"Oh." The man said in surprise. "I guess that makes sense."

**The next scene showed Karma biting his nails in frustration while sitting on a tree branch over a cliff.**

**"Karma…" Nagisa approached him. "Don't sweat it, we'll all do it together."**

**"Once Koro-sensei has his eye on you, you can't kill him by yourself."** **An image showed Karma holding a rubber knife in each had as he stared at Korosensei's smirking, floating head. It had a unibrow. Korosensei's tentacles held different looking shields.**

**No matter the method." The unibrow opened, revealing a giant eye. "He's not like other teachers."**

**Karma stopped biting his thumb. "Teachers, eh…?"**

**"Akabane, you're right!" A flashback showed Mr. Ono and Karma** **walking in the halls of the main campus.** **"Though you** _**are** _ **combative, with your share of behavioral issues... "He placed a hand on Karma's shoulder.**

**"As long as you're in the right, I'll be on your side!"** **Karma smiled at his words.**

"What?" Mrs. Takebayshi looked enraged. "So, he just looked the other way? What kind of teacher does that?!"

Mrs. Hayami narrowed her eyes at the screen. "Who knew Kunugigaoka's teachers were so incompetent?"

"Don't say that." Mrs. Yada said gently. "Just because he's wrong doesn't mean all the teachers are as horrible as him."

Mr. Kanzaki huffed and whispered to his wife. "That explains the boy's behavior; he didn't have a _reasonable_ adult to guide him."

Mrs. Kanzaki nodded. "Yes, and notice his smile."

The man raised an eyebrow, so she continued. "He seems so happy to hear those words. I wonder how his relationship with his parents is like."

**"Yeah, no." Karma looked up confidently. "** _**I** _ **want to do it.** **Nothing'd tick me off more than him dying in some random place.** **"**

**"Karma?" The two turned and saw Korosensei approached them.**

**"I've certainly taken good care of you today, haven't I?"** **He taunted green strips present on his face.** **"You can still try to kill me, you know. I'll polish you up even shinier."** **He rubbed his tentacles together.**

" _Please_." Mr. Mimura grinned. "That was the most hilarious thing ever!"

**Karma was still smiling as he stood up and turned to face his teacher.** **"Just to make sure... You** _**are** _ **a teacher, correct?"**

**Korosensei nodded. "Yes."**

**"And would you, say, risk your life to protect your students?" Karma asked.**

Some people grew uneasy.

"What's he planning this time?" Mr. Yada asked nervously.

"I don't like this." Mrs. Kataoka started sweating.

"Ooh, another Karma plan, yes!" Mrs. Akabane clasped her hands together excitedly.

The parents looked at her as if she were the most unbelievable thing in existence.

"What?"

"…do you _not_ sense something wrong here?" Mrs. Maehara asked, not really expecting a _reasonable_ answer from the crazy woman.

"Huh?"

The parents gave her a hard stare before turning back to the screen, further confusing the woman. She turned to her husband for an explanation.

The man sighed. "Let's keep watching."

"Okay." She smiled and grinned as she turned back to the screen.

**"Of course- I'm a teacher, after all."** **The octopus said without hesitation.**

**"Okay, good. Then I can kill you."** **Karma aimed his gun at the creature and let himself fall. "For sure."**

**Nagisa gasped and ran forward.**

No one uttered a word. All they could do was watch as Karma fell down.

_Very_ slowly, Mrs. Akabane's wide grin morphed into a frown, before her jaw dropped. The colors on Mr. Akabane's face drained and his eyes bulged out of their socket. His jaw was also dropped.

Mr. Chiba tried to say something, but his vocals weren't working.

"He…He…" Mr. Hayami tried to say, eyes bulging beyond normal.

Finally, the silence was shattered by another ear-piercing scream from Mrs. Hazama. Everyone covered their ears.

"Not again!" Mr. Okajima yelled, trying hard to block the unbearable scream.

Hiromi gave an equally ear-piercing scream, much to the parents' dismay.

"No! One was already enough!" Mr. Muramatsu shouted.

"Hiromi!" Nagisa's father gritted his teeth as he tried to block the screams while trying to get his wife to calm down.

Then, Mrs. Akabane screamed as well.

"Oh, come on!" Mr. Terasaka yelled in frustration.

"Why are women so damn loud?!" Mr. Mimura was on the floor, gritting his teeth and tried to save his ear drums from the horrifying screams.

"Clam down!" Ristsu appeared on screen. "Please, remember that no one died!"

Hiromi stopped screaming. Mrs. Hazama had another breakdown and was being comforted by Mrs. Isogai again.

"The hell was that?!" Mrs. Akabane shouted, face red.

"Your son jumping off a cliff?" Mr. Yoshida asked sarcastically. He yelped once Mrs. Akabane gave him a death glare.

"Ritsu. Is this real?" Mr. Akabane asked, his breathing was hitched. "Did Karma really…?"

"Well, you saw what you saw." Mrs. Sugaya muttered.

"Yes, this is real. Karma did in fact jump off the cliff." Ritsu then smiled brightly. "But don't worry; he gets saved in the end."

"Um…Ritsu?" Mrs. Sugino said. "This is the second suicide, right?"

"Uh huh."

"And…when's the third suicide?"

"Oh, that's episodes away, in the second season to be exact."

"Are you sure there are only three suicides?" Mrs. Kimura asked worriedly.

"Yup! Positive!" The girl smiled. "And of course, I'd like to remind you all that no one dies."

"Yeah, but just seeing them happen is just…" Mrs. Yada paused, trying to think of a word to describe her feelings.

"Disturbing?" Mr. Chiba offered.

"Horrifying?" Mr. Sugino offered as well.

"Traumatizing?" Mrs. Kurahashi suggested.

"How about all of the above?" Mr. Kataoka sighed. "Three episodes in and we already have two boys ready to kill themselves."

"Can you warn us when the third suicide is close?" Mrs. Isogai gestured towards the panicked Mrs. Hazama.

"Of course." Ritsu nodded and continued playing the episode.

**Karma was shown falling in slow motion. He was still smiling.**

_**'So, what's it going to be? If you come to help, you'll be shot to death before you can save me.'** _

**Karma continued falling.** _**'If you just let me die, your life as a teacher is over.'** _

"This kid…" Mr. Hayami watched warily.

"He'll be saved. He'll be saved." Mrs. Isogai whispered to the shaking Mrs. Hazama.

"So, the kid knew in both cases he would be dead, but still jumped?" Mr. Terasaka was disturbed.

"If that doesn't scream 'mental health problems', I don't know what it is." Mrs. Sugino watched worriedly.

"This isn't like Karma!" Mrs. Akabane turned to her husband. "I know our kid; no way would he do something like this!"

"I know; I can't believe it either." The man gritted his teeth. _'What's gotten to you, Karma?'_

_**'Oh man! Everything's flashing before my eyes!'** _

**The background changed to a red flashback of Karma and two other students. One was subdued by Karma and the other was watching them.**

**"Are you okay?" Karma asked the student watching.**

**The background changed to show the student's ID card. "3-E…you mean** _**that** _ **3-E?"**

**Karma appeared on the red background. "** **How awful, something like** _**that** _ **deciding your fate."**

**"Huh?" He turned to the other student. "I'm in the right here. What's wrong with saving a bullied student?"**

"He saved a bullied student?" Mr. Sugino's eyes widened.

The parents looked confused.

**A flashback showed an angry Mr. Ono.** **"No, Akabane. No matter how you look at it, you're in the wrong."**

"What? Why?" Mr. Horibe said in disbelief.

**It zoomed out to show the badly-beaten up upperclassman.**

A number of parents winced.

"Ouch…that's some serious damage." Mr. Maehara said.

"It is." Mrs. Fuwa nodded, looking very disturbed.

The Takebayshis were horrified.

"No wonder the mother was so angry." Mrs. Nakamura whispered to her husband.

**"Is your head on straight?** **Where do you get off, injuring the best student in Year 3?"** **Ono berated harshly.**

**"No-sir, wait—" Karma tried to say.**

**"You sided with the E Class and hurt someone who still had a bright future. If this affects his exams, it'll be on** **_my_ ** **head!"** **Ono cut him off, his finger twitching.**

"And what's wrong with siding with an E Class student?" Mrs. Horibe questioned. "I don't get it, they're still students and teachers shouldn't allow bullying towards any one."

"Yeah, that's how it's supposed to be." Mrs. Kimura agreed.

"Maybe this guy seriously hates the E Class for some reason?" Mr. Yoshida suggested. "No way can the teachers be like this guy."

"Yeah, definitely." Mrs. Kurahashi nodded.

"Notice his words." Mrs. Maehara narrowed her eyes. ""If this affects his exams, it'll be on my head.". He doesn't care about how hurt the upperclassman is; he was only worried about his reputation."

Mrs. Yoshida nodded. "The same with Nagisa-kun. He didn't care about his grades, just his reputation."

"Okay, so we all agree this guy is just not fit to be a teacher." Mrs. Kataoka said. "Not at Kunugigaoka or at any other school."

"Agreed." The parents said.

_**'He said he'd be on my side—and now this?'** _

**His face then started falling off as the screen blackened.**

"Huh?" Mrs. Mimura was shocked. "Did anybody else see…?"

"Yeah..." Mr. Sugino gulped.

Mrs. Isogai covered Mrs. Hazama's eyes, already sensing another disturbing scene.

**The screen showed the words. "I'm going to die."**

**"Your grades are the only thing** **you've got right—"** **Ono said as more of his face fell off, revealing a side of his skeleton.**

"The hell?!" Mr. Okajima recoiled back and hid behind his wife, who was shaking with fear.

Hiromi yelled again, though it wasn't as loud as the previous one.

"Women…" Mr. Muramatsu rubbed his ear.

"I don't blame her!" Mr. Yoshida shouted fearfully. "Just look at this!"

**"They're why I've always looked the other way.** **His voice deepened** **"** **But once you start hurting my career, it's a different story.** **"**

"Son of a bitch." Mrs. Akabane muttered darkly.

"What's with the terrifying imagery?!" Mr. Kurahashi's face was now drained of all colors.

Mrs. Kanzaki hid her face behind her hands. Mr. Kanzaki wrapped an arm around her in comfort, even though he was disturbed.

Mr. Hazama sighed. _'This is Kirara's doing, isn't it?'_

**The screen showed the words. "In here, he dies."**

**Ono's face was now a skeleton and was shaking uncontrollably.**

Many screamed.

Mrs. Hazama shivered even more, her face buried into Mrs. Isogai's side.

**"I put in for your transfer. Congratulations, Akabane. You'll be starting your third year in the E Class." He said in a terrifying voice.**

**The screen faded to black.** _**'He let me down.'** _

_**'Now he's dead to me.'** _ **It then showed a livid Karma walking out of Ono's now-trashed office. The teacher was shaking in fear as he watched his former student go.**

Mr. Kanzaki's jaw dropped as he inspected the damage.

Hiromi and Mrs. Akabane smirked evilly at the teacher's terrified face.

"This kid's unstoppable!" Mr. Sugino's eyes were bugled.

"I'd feel sorry for the teacher if I didn't hate him so much." Mrs. Hayami said, earning some stares. "I mean, sure, I don't agree with trashing his office, but with everything he said and did, he had it coming."

"Yeah, I don't pity him either." Mrs. Kimura agreed.

"Well, I suppose this is what happens when you overlook your student's behavioral issues." Mrs. Chiba said.

More and more parents found themselves agreeing with them.

"Yup, that's Karma." Mr. Okajima grinned like he had just said the funniest thing ever.

The parents stared at him blankly.

"Really?" Mr. Fuwa commented.

"I swear, when this all over, I'm gonna hunt that son of a bitch down and make see something _really_ terrifying." Mrs. Akabane cracked her knuckles.

"So long as it doesn't result in court, okay." Her husband said.

"Mind if I joined you?" Hiromi smiled sweetly.

"Hiromi." Nagisa's father warned.

"Being killed by two scary ladies." Mr. Mimura gulped. "Not the best way to die. Reminds me of that movie I auditioned for."

Mrs. Mimura groaned. "No, not again."

**The screen returned to Karma falling and smiling manically.** _**'Korosensei! I'll kill you with my own two hands! Now, which death do you choose?'** _

**Korosensei's tentacles formed a net below Karma, effectively breaking his fall, much to the boy's shock.**

Nearly everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"It's over, dear." Mrs. Isogai told Mrs. Hazama.

"The woman looked up fearfully and once she saw the boy was saved, she sat back up and sighed in relief.

**"Karma?" Korosensei appeared from behind him. Karma looked over.** **Splendid job on the premeditated assassination starring yourself."** **The screen showed Karma in Korosenei's tentacle net.** **"If I saved you at the speed of sound, your body wouldn't hold out, and if I moved slowly, I'd get hit." The teacher appeared at Karma's side as the boy struggled to move. "So I tried getting a little sticky."**

**"Damn! What** _**can't** _ **these tentacles do?!"** **Karma cursed as he tried to get up, but failed.**

"I'd like to know that as well." Mr. Takebayashi said.

"They're incredible." Mrs. Okuda smiled as she observed the screen.

**Korosensei appeared next to him. "You can't shoot now!" He laughed.**

Mrs. Maehara groaned. "That laugh!"

Mrs. Kurahashi giggled. "It's pretty adorable."

"It's annoying!" Mr. Muramatu said irritated

**"Oh and furthermore…" He said.**

**"Huh?" Karma turned to him in surprise.**

**"Letting you die is not an option." The teacher said as the sun shone on them. Karma gasped.**

**"Believe in that for your next flying leap." Korosensei said reassuringly.**

"What does he mean next leap?!" Mrs. Akabane yelled.

"I'm sure he was joking." Nagisa's father tried to calm her down.

**Karma stared at him in disbelief before smiling genuinely this time.**

_**'It's no use. He won't die** _ _**and he can't be killed.** _ _**Not the teacher part of him, anyway.** _ _**'** _

"So, no more crazy?" Mr. Sugaya asked hopefully.

"Hopefully, not." Mrs. Sugaya said.

"Please, we're watching our kids try to kill a mutated octopus." Mr. Terasaka said. "Craziness is guaranteed."

**The scene faded into one where Karma and Korosensei were back up on the mountain.**

**"For being so reckless, Karma, you sure were calm." Nagisa said, looked over the cliff.**

**"Eh, no biggie. As far as I can figure it, that would've been my best chance at killing him." Karma said nonchalantly.**

"NO BIGGIE?!" Mrs. Akabane shouted, standing up. "I swear when I'm outta this place, that kid's getting his ass grounded! No more Ms. Nice, lenient mom!"

"Finally." Mrs. Maehara rolled her eyes.

"No phone! No video games! No friends! Nothing! None! Zero! Nada!" The woman yelled.

"Honey, take it easy." Mr. Akabane tried to calm her down.

"We're sending him to boot camp!"

"I said take it easy, not take it too far!"

"Look at her, being a parent for the first time." Mrs. Kataoka commented at the sight she was witnessing.

"Yup!" a number of parents agreed with her.

**"Oh? Out of ideas already?" He turned to the octopus.**

**"I have plenty of grooming tools to use in retaliation." Korosensei smirked, holding various grooming products. "You're kind of a pushover yourself, aren't you?!"**

Many face palmed at the octopus's antics.

"He just _loves_ to be annoying, doesn't he?" Mrs. Mimura shook her head.

_**'I'm feeling murderous, all right…'** _ **Karma thought, narrowing his eyes. He then stood up and smiled at his teacher.** _**'** _ _**But this time it's different somehow.** _ _**'** _ **He made a slice motion on his neck.** **"Oh, I'll kill you-maybe even tomorrow."**

**Korosensei had a red circle on his face.** **"A healthy, refreshing bloodlust-looks like you don't need any more of TLC." He said proudly.**

**Nagisa looked relieved.**

"Since when is bloodlust healthy?" Hiromi crossed her arms.

"I'm as lost as you are." Mrs. Horibe sweat dropped.

"Bloodlust, assassination, training." Mrs. Kurahashi shook her head in frustration. "I can't deal with this!"

**"Let's head on back, Nagisa-kun.** **Karma said throwing a purse up and down as he walked past Korosenei.** **"We can eat on the way."**

**Korosensei instantly recognized the purse, and yelled. "Hey! That's my purse!"**

The parents sighed.

"Here we go again." Mr. Sugaya face palmed.

**"Then don't leave it in the staff room unattended!" Karma said teasingly as he turned around to meet his teacher.**

**"Give it back!" Korosensei ordered angrily.**

**"Take it!" Karma complied, giving the octopus an innocent smile.**

**Korosensei hastily grabbed his purse and opened it. He paused and held the item upside down and pointed at it. "But…this is empty!"**

**"There wasn't much in there. Call it a donation." Karma shrugged and smiled innocently again.**

**Korosensei was shown spiraling out of control.**

Everyone laughed.

"This kid….oh, this kid is messed up…" Mr. Nakamura laughed. "…but he's so damn hilarious!"

Mrs. Akabane was back on the floor laughing like crazy. Mr. Akabane laughed as well.

**"You hypocritical delinquent!" He yelled, clutching his head with his tentacles.**

_**'** _ _**Assassins go in for the kill and wind up sparkling clean in their target's tentacles.** _ _**'** _ **Nagisa thought, smiling as he watched Korosensei lecture a** **smiling Karma.** _**'** _ _**That's our assassination classroom.'** _

**Nagisa walked over to the two** _**. '** _ _**I wonder how we'll try to kill him tomorrow?'** _

**"Do you hear me?!" Korosensei yelled before the screen faded to black.**

The laughter gradually died down.

"Oh, what an episode." Mrs. Okuda got up from the floor.

"How was it?" Ritsu appeared on the screen.

"Well, it was funny." Mr. Sugaya said.

"And disturbing." Mrs. Maehara added.

"Can we take a break?" Mr. Yoshida asked. "After everything we just saw, I don't think I wanna calm down before we see _potentially_ worse things."

"Understandable. Don't worry, the next episode is very lighthearted although…."

"Although?" Mrs. Isogai raised her eyebrows.

The rest of the parents grew worried.

"Well…" Ritsu blushed and looked down. "It has some…. _very_ explicit scenes, so it's best to eat now because you might lose your appetite."

The parents looked at each other.

"What do you by _explicit_?" Mrs. Chiba asked nervously.

"Well, I suppose it isn't terrible since you're all adults and all."

That did not reassure them, and that's because they seemed to have had an idea on what the AI was talking about.

"Ritsu?" Mrs. Kataoka asked; her breathing hitching. "Are you saying….there's porn in the next episode?"

"Ummm….something like that?"

Mr. Okajima smiled widely, but the smile disappeared once he saw his wife glaring at him.

"A-At least tell us the kids won't get hurt!" Mrs. Yada said quickly.

Ritsu smiled reassuringly. "Ah, don't worry, it's not actual porn and the episode is centered around…" she paused and frowned, placing a hand on her chin to think.

The parents grew worried again.

"Ristu?" Mrs. Hara asked anxiously.

"Well…there is one scene that will trigger you." Ritsu's bright smile then returned. "Okay, have a nice meal, bye!"

Just like that, the screen turned to black, further worrying the parents.

* * *

**Hi! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far.**

**Next chapter will be posted on either Monday or Tuesday.**


	5. Episode 4

No one spoke after the AI had left; they just stared at the now blank screen.

"…Just what exactly are we about to see?" Mr. Sugino spoke, a bit of fear was laced into his voice.

Mr. Okajima smiled dreamily. _'Porn.'_

"Okay, come on!" Mr. Yoshida stood up. "Let's just eat, relax, and try to process everything we've seen so far."

Mr. Fuwa nodded and stood up as well. "Good idea."

"Wait, who'll do the cooking?" Mr. Maehara asked.

"What are we gonna eat anyway?" Mr. Suagaya asked.

"Let's check the kitchen to see what our kids placed for us." Mrs. Hara suggested. "Then we decide among ourselves what we'll cook."

The parents nodded in agreement.

"Those who can cook, follow me." Mrs. Hara said.

* * *

**Ritsu: They're done with Episode 3.**

"Hm?" Karma raised an eyebrow once he received a personal message from the AI.

**Ritsu: Your mom is sending you to boot camp.**

The redhead merely rolled his eyes, but he couldn't prevent the small smile from forming on his lips.

Nagisa, who was sitting a few feet away from him, noticed how that smile seemed…it seemed to hold some bitterness mixed with amusement, or was that relief?

"Are you alright, Karma?"

The redhead shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

_'That's not all, is it?'_ The bluenette thought, keeping his eyes on his best friend.

"How do you think your parents reacted, you know, to the whole cliff thing?"

Nagisa didn't know why he was certain that particular incident was what was circulating through Karma's head. Was it intuition? Perhaps. Then again, why _wouldn't_ Karma care about their reaction to that? No matter how hard he tried to come off as uncaring and nonchalant, Nagisa knew that wasn't really the case, not after the civil war, after his friendship with the playful devil had strengthened, allowing Nagisa to see past the façade of indifference Karma constantly put up.

Still, that didn't mean Karma would just tear off his mask just like that, they still had a long way to go.

Karma was silent for a few moments, contemplating on whether or not he should just be honest with his friend. Normally, he would turn to Okuda for that.

But Okuda wasn't the one who watched him fall from the cliff, nor was she the only one to have been to his house. He knew that this time, Okuda wasn't the right person to talk to, but Nagisa.

_'Come on.'_ Karma encouraged himself. _'We've settled things after the whole civil war thing; I can open up to him now.'_

The question was _how_ , though. After some thought, Karma decided to just show his friend the text message, he couldn't really think of any other way to start the conversation honestly.

Nagisa chuckled softly. "You'd get kicked out on the first day."

"Yeah." Karma chuckled as well and glanced down at the message before asking, "You know how my parents are always traveling?"

"Yes?"

Karma hesitated. "…I've always hated them for that."

Nagisa did not speak. Instead, he just sat closer to his friend and nodded his head, urging him to continue.

"I mean," He shrugged. "It's cool and all; I get to do whatever I want…and they always bring me back some souvenirs," Karma snorted. "When they're _finally_ home, that is."

"It's lonely." Nagisa said simply.

Karma glanced down at the floor. That was pretty much it; everything he was struggling to say could be summed up with that simple word. So, didn't that mean he was done? _'There's still more, thought.'_

"How long have they been leaving you, Karma?" Nagisa asked.

Karma furrowed his brow pensively. "Since I was….five or six, maybe?"

Blue eyes widened in shock. "That young?!"

The redhead shrugged. "Well yeah, they're free people, they can't sit still for long, that's just who they are." He turned to Nagisa. "I told you their motto is: "If you want to do something, do it immediately.""

"But…leaving you when you were five or six?" Nagisa asked incredulously. "Who would take care of you?"

Karma smiled crookedly. "They're drop off at my uncle's house."

"Oh."

"But my uncle's always busy, so he'd always get into arguments with them once they got back."

"Why'd he agree to look after you, then?"

"Who said he'd agree?" Karma chuckled slightly. "They'd drop me off at his house when he wasn't around. Mom always had a spare key for his house. Man, the look on face when he would come home to find me lounging around in his living room was priceless!"

Nagisa blanched, pitying Karma's poor, unnamed uncle.

"Then I grew up and started taking care of myself." Karma continued. "My uncle pops by every now and then to check up on me." He scowled. "One time, he called me at midnight, telling me to go to bed already. How'd he even know I was still up?"

_'At least he cares.'_ Nagisa smiled slightly at the thought.

"So," Nagisa began. "You hope your parents will change after seeing you jump off the cliff?"

"Nah." Karma said. "I don't expect them to change and suddenly be caring parents."

"Then?"

Karma shrugged and remained silent for a while, trying to find the right words to say next. "I just…want them to see it…" _'Dammit, why is it so hard to talk now?'_

Nagisa seemed to have understood Karma's true desires. "You want them to realize just how lonely it was." He paused to observe his friend's reaction.

Karma remained silent, so he continued. "You don't expect them to change, but you still want them to see that you were lonely, and you wanted someone there for you, even if you try to act like everything's alright, it's not." Nagisa glanced down. "You looked up to him, right? Mr. Ono?"

Karma scowled at the mention of his old homeroom teacher.

"You also looked up to Korosensei." Nagisa continued. "We looked up to him; he was the only one to not give up on us."

"Ms. Yukimura too." Karma added.

At the mention of their old homeroom teacher, Nagisa remembered the sad look in Kayano's eyes he had noticed not too long ago. _'I should talk to her after I'm done with Karma.'_ He decided.

"So, what are you going to do with your parents once all this is over?"

Karma shrugged. "Dunno. Like I said, I don't expect them to change."

"Do you want them to?"

The redhead was silent, then leaned back on the sofa. "Nah, I don't really care about them anyway."

_'Liar.'_ Nagisa thought, but did not say it.

"I mean," Karma scoffed. "It's too late for us to act like some big, happy family."

* * *

"Okay, so here's what we're gonna do. First things first, spanking! I know I said I was against it in the past, but that boy is serious need of major spanking! Maybe then he'll actually think before doing something stupid as _jumping off a fucking cliff_!"

Mr. Akabane sighed as his wife continued rambling about all sorts of punishments they would give to their apparently suicidal son. He wasn't listening though; his mind was too focused on Karma. _'Just what was he thinking?'_

Karma knew he would die before pulling off that ridiculous assassination attempt- and he gladly went with it! This was completely unlike him.

Karma, for all his constant fighting, was a mature and responsible fifteen-year-old, and the fact that their house hadn't been burned to the ground was testament to that. Plus he had his uncle, who begrudgingly popped by every now and then to check up on him.

_'Mental health problems.'_ Mr. Akabane recalled one of the other parents saying. _'But why? It's not like we abused him or anything.'_

"Hey, are you listening?!"

"No." He turned to the glaring woman. "Don't tell me you're still considering boot camp."

"I'm not _considering_ it; I _am s_ ending that idiot to boot camp!"

The mans sighed and got up from the chair. "Let's go see if the food's ready. They're making Curry, right?"

Mrs. Akabane beamed at the mentioned of her favorite dish, but her scowl returned seconds later. "We're not done talking about this!"

"No, but I'm hungry." He opened the staff room door, and then turned back to his wife. "Also, we're sending him to a therapist."

* * *

"Are you all ready?" Ritsu appeared on screen after everyone had eaten and cleared up.

"Yes, let's watch some porn." Mrs. Nakamura said with fake amusement as he sat down.

Mr. Okajima grinned widely, excitement evident in his eyes.

"Please don't be as bad as I think it to be." Mrs. Chiba whispered.

**The scene showed convenience store.**

**"Long time no see, Big Teach." The cashier said cheerfully as Korosensei approached him.**

**"Yes, I've finally gotten paid."**

"That disguise actually works?" Mr. Chiba sweat dropped.

"Or the guy's blind." Mr. Yoshida crossed his arms.

"Or maybe he's gotten used to Korosensei." Mrs. Kurahashi suggested.

**Korosensei walked out of the convenience store. "Japan's cheap snacks are of superb quality." He lifted the bag. "They're absolutely worth disguising myself for!"**

"Japan's cheap snacks…" Mr. Nakamura hummed. "Is he a foreigner?"

"Huh?" Mr. Mimura asked.

"The way he said it makes it sound like he's not from here."

Many frowned and thought over his words.

**"Stop that!"**

**The next scene showed a woman being harassed by 3 men.**

**"Aw, just come with us, willya?" One of the men was shaking her.**

Everyone, mostly the women, looked shocked and disturbed at this scene.

"No." Mrs. Maehara breathed, eyes wide.

"Not this!" Mrs. Chiba covered her eyes, unable to watch.

Mrs. Akabane glared. "Bastards."

"I hate it when this happens." Mrs. Okano grimaced.

Mrs. Kimura glared at the scene. Mrs. Kanzaki looked down in fear.

**"But, I have to get to my new teaching position!" The woman begged.**

**"So, you're a teacher!" The man leered at her.**

**"Tutor us, then—we're awful dumb!"**

Many women looked sick at the men's gazes.

"Disgusting." Mrs. Kataoka said venomously and glared at the screen.

Mrs. Horibe looked down, feeling as if the men were looking at her.

**Korosensei's face appeared behind the men. "Why don't I tutor you in the right way to hit on a woman from your car?" He grabbed them and quickly shoved them inside the car.**

"YES!" The women yelled happily, startling the men.

**"Lesson 1: Decorate your car beautifully." He wrapped the car with a pink ribbon. The men freaked out watching as Korosensei did his work.**

**"The car's lousy with ribbons!" The men yelled.**

**The scene showed the car completely wrapped in ribbon. A rose and bow tie attached to it.**

Everyone laughed at this.

**"There is no lesson 2." Korosensei stated.**

**Korosensei was now in front of the woman. "Are you alright?"**

**The camera showed the woman's large boobs.**

Mr. Okajima smiled pleasantly, his cheeks turning red.

**"Thank you so much!" The woman hugged him.**

**The woman looked up to him, blushing. "What an upstanding man! I'll never forget your kindness. By the way, do you know how to get to Kunugigaoka Junior High?"**

"Ooh la la." Mrs. Akabane snickered.

"Hey, I've seen that woman before." Mrs. Hayami said. "I saw her when I went the parent-teacher meeting."

Mrs. Kataoka said. "I saw her too." She frowned. "But…she looked different."

"Nah, she looked like that when I met her." Mr. Terasaka said.

**Episode 4: Grown-Up Time**

"Grown-Up time?" Mr. Horibe read, growing nervous.

The rest of the parents were also growing nervous.

**The scene showed the old campus.**

**"Now, allow me to introduce your brand-new temporary foreign language teacher." Karasuma said.**

**The students were frowning, some looking confused.**

**"Irina Jelavic. Nice to meet you all!" Irina said cheerfully, fawning over Korosensei.**

"Huh?" The parents could not believe what they were seeing.

_**'What a knock-out!'** _ **Maehara thought.**

_**'What** _ **knockers** _**!'** _ **Okajima could not take his eyes off her.**

"Ah, teen boys." Mr. Mimura smiled fondly. "Reminds of my days when…"

He was instantly silenced by his wife's glare.

_**'Wait…why's she all over him?' Kataoka was confused.** _

"Good question, Megu." Mrs. Kataoka muttered.

**"Who'd have thought you were a teacher here?" She said.**

_**'Pisses me off...'** _

**They were sweat dropping.**

**"That's a wig." Korosensei removed his disguise.**

**"Oh, I don't mind!"**

"Seriously?" Mr. Kurahashi sweat dropped. "She's not the least bit scared?"

"A lot of people don't seem to be scared of Korosenei." Mr. Yukimura scratched his head. "Which is strange."

**"This school intends to give you authentic experience in foreign languages." Korosensei turned to Karasuma. "I trust there are no complaints about her taking over half your English lessons?" Irina continued fawning over the monster.**

**"If we must…" The octopus said.**

**"We've got us one heck of a teacher! Not only that, she seems to have a thing for Korosensei." Kayano said.**

**"Uh-huh." Nagisa took out his notebook. "I might get some assassination hints out of this."**

_**'The octopoid Korosensei seems flummoxed, having a human woman hanging over him.'** _ **Korosensei turned to Irina.** _**'His face has many unique colors—'** _ **Nagisa narrowed his eyes.** _**'So what color is "bewilderment"?** _ **The camera was fixated on Irina's boobs.**

Mr. Kanzaki grimaced and turned away from the screen.

Mr. Okajima was drooling.

**Korosensei turned pink as his smile widened.**

_**'He's just plain smitten!'** _ **Maehara thought, sweat dropping with the rest of his classmates.**

_**'There's no mistaking that face.'** _ **Okano thought.**

_**'How human of him.'** _ **Nagisa thought.**

**A note card appeared: "Korosensei's Weak Point #5: Boobs"**

"Seriously?!" Mr. Takebayashi looked irritated. "How's that a weakness?"

"Well, men do like boobs." Mrs. Maehara rolled her eyes.

Mrs. Yada looked down, feeling her insecurities resurface.

"Not all of us!" Mr. Sugaya. "I mean, sure they're beautiful, but it's not they're the _only_ thing we think about."

"You're still beautiful, dear." Mr. Yada whispered to his wife, who smiled.

"So Korosensei's a pervert." Nagisa's father sighed.

**"The more I look at you, the more I like what I see." Irina blushed as she stared at Korosensei's face. "Your beady eyes like two diarrhea pills..." He blinked. "Your undefined joints." Korosensei's "arm" wiggled.**

"Wha….?"

The parents were speechless.

"Is she serious or...?" Mr. Akabane asked.

"She's just insulting him." His wife said.

**"Why, you're positively captivating!" Irina had her head in Korosensei's chest, much to the octopus's pleasure.**

**"How embarrassing!" The octopus blushed.**

**Okano looked down in irritation.** _**Don't let her trick you Koro Sensei!'** _

**Rio did the same.** _**'No woman finds those things attractive!'** _

"Exactly!" The women yelled.

"Then what do women find attractive?" Mr. Mimura scratched his head.

"Every woman's different." His wife answered simply.

**Nagisa sighed and stared intently at Irina.** _**'We're not that dense. Any teacher coming to this class at this time has a fairly high probability of being no ordinary teacher.'** _

**The next scene sowed the students outside with Koro sensei.**

**"Hup! Pass!"**

**"Hup! Kill!"**

**Irina said watching them from the window. "I had all kinds of close-range methods prepared…" Karasuma joined her. "I just never thought my seduction tactics would work on him."**

"Knew it." Mr. Yoshida smiled triumphly like he had just won the lottery.

"We all knew it." Mr. Terasaka rolled his eye.

_'Seduction tactics?'_ Mrs. Kanzaki frowned.

**Karasuma observed her light up a cigarette, her gaze hard.** _**'Irina Jelavic. Profession: assassin.'** _

"Wonderful." Hiromi muttered, crossing her arms and glaring at the screen.

**A silhouette of a naked Irina appeared on screen, along with a dark pink background.** _**'Not only is she beautiful, she has a dozen languages at her command.'** _

Mr. Okajima along with a number of men had nose bleeds.

"A dozen languages?" Mr. Nakamura raised an eyebrow in amazement.

**A flashback showed her dressed in a revealing red dress and linking arms with a man.** _**'She can bewitch a target from any nation, and kill even heavily guarded targets from point-blank range with ease.'** _ **Another flashback showed a naked Irina approaching the man, who was also naked and sitting on a chair reading a book.** _**'She's an assassin with a fine handle on infiltration and approach.'** _ **She aimed her gun at the back of his head and smiled coldly as she fired.**

The parents were horrified at this.

"So hot…" Mr. Okajima was drooling and staring dreamily at the screen.

"She just killed someone, how is that hot?!" Mrs. Mimura yelled at him, a vein pulsing on her head.

"And this assassin….was…was…" Mrs. Yada struggled to speak. "She taught our kids?!"

**"But, you can't just hire an assassin to work at a school. We'll have you do some teaching to keep up appearances." Karasuma told her as Irina walked away.**

**Irina opened the door and smiled smugly. "I'm a pro. My job will be done before I need to resort to teaching."**

Mrs. Akabane rolled her eyes. "Someone has an ego."

"She's not gonna kill him, is she?" Mr. Horibe said flatly.

**"Hup, pass!"Korosensei shouted, throwing the soccer ball in the sky.**

**"Hup, kill!" Karma threw the ball at him and fired a BB simultaneously.**

**Korosensei dodged the BB.**

"What kinda game is that?" Mr. Sugino watched with surprise.

"It must be more of that assassination training." Mr. Chiba said.

Mr. Kanzaki narrowed his eyes. _'Great.'_

**"Hup, Kill!" Okano kicked the ball at him and went to attack, a knife in each hand. Korosensei had two soccer balls in his tentacles.**

**"Korosensei!" Irina called as she happily ran over to the octopus. "Oh, Korosensei!"**

**"Mr. Karasuma tells me you're oh so very fast! Is that true?"**

**"Well, not** _**that** _ **fast…"** **Korosensei blushed dropping the balls and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.**

"Is he that dense?" Mr. Sugino sweat dropped.

"If so, shouldn't that be a weakness?" Mrs. Sugino also sweat dropped.

**"Could you do me a favor? I'd love to try some real Vietnamese coffee. Won't you bring me some while I'm teaching English?"** **Irina asked innocently, pink, sparkly effects appearing around her. The camera slowly went to her chest. "Sensei-O-Vision" flashed on the screen.**

"Such magnificence…" Mr. Okajima had his mouth hung open and was drooling. His nose was still bleeding.

Because he was distracted by the boobs, he did notice his wife's death glare.

"What is this?" Mr. Kanzaki muttered, covering his eyes in disgust.

Mr. Takebayashi was unfazed. He had already seen countless boobs in his line of work, so he just watched in boredom.

Mrs. Yada looked down and glared on the ground. She smiled when she felt her husband discreetly rubbed his thumb on her the back on her hand. She smiled when she saw that he had averted his gaze away.

Mrs. Hayami huffed. "So shameless."

"She's an assassin, morals aren't her concern." Mr. Hayami pointed out.

**"Why, of course. I happen to know a great café in Vietnam!" Korosensei was pink. He instantly flew away, leaving behind a strong gust of wind. Everyone took cover.**

**The bell rang. Isogai smiled nervously at Irina. "Er…Miss Irina? Class is starting. Shouldn't we go back in?"**

**"Class? Oh, right. Just make it a study hall or something." Irina said in her normal voice, putting a cigarette in her mouth.**

**The students looked at her in shock.**

**She looked at them coldly. "And…can you not call me by my first name?"**

**Everyone was silent. "I won't be playing teacher unless that octopus is around, so you are to call me Miss Jelavic."**

"Bitch." Mrs. Akabane muttered, glaring at the screen.

**Karma said smiling. "So, what are you going to do, Miss Bitch?"**

**"No nicknames!"** **Irina turned to bark at him.**

**The word 'Bitch' and it's meanings appeared on screen in a purple box. "Bitch: Woman with unpleasant personality; sexually lewd woman; female dog."**

The parents burst into laughter.

"That's my kid!" Karma's mother clutched her sides. "Course he's still getting punished." She told her husband, who merely sighed.

**Karma smirked, putting his hands on his hips. "You're an assassin, right? The entire class working together can't kill this monster, and you're going to kill him all by yourself?"**

**Irina smirked smugly. "Brat. Grown-ups have their own grown-up ways of doing things." She turned to Nagisa. "You must be Nagisa Shiota." She walked over to him.**

Nagisa's parents tensed. Hiromi's eyes narrowed.

The other parents looked concerned as well.

**Without warning, she kissed him.**

**The class was blushing and had mixed reactions. Okajima and Maehara were grinning excitedly, Hara had a worried look, Karma was amused, and Kayano had her jaw dropped and looked shocked and enranged at this.**

"WHAT?!"

Many had their jaws dropped. Others looked enraged, including Hiromi.

"THAT BITCH!" She stood up.

Nagisa's father sighed. _'Not again.'_

"I SWEAR I'M GONNA HUNT HER DOWN AND SLAM HER FACE INTO A WALL OVER AND OVER ANND OVER AGAIN!"

"Please do!" Mrs. Maehara yelled, covering her ears.

"But could you please stop yelling?!" Mr. Sugino asked, his hands pressed against his ears.

"Hiromi, please!" Nagisa's father grabbed his wife's arm. "You promised to calm down more often!"

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN MY SON WAS MOLESTED BY A BITCH OF A WOMAN?!" She yelled at him.

"Just stop yelling!" He raised his voice.

"Ma'am, please!" Mrs. Isogai timidly approached them. "You have all the right to be angry, but please, your yelling is….well…"

"Something straight out of a horror movie." Mr. Maehara said, rubbing his ear.

Mr. Hazama turned to his wife. _'Have you heard my wife?'_

Hiromi blushed, glaring at the ground. "Fine." She sat back down, grumbling.

"How about after this, we hunt the pedo bitch down?" Mrs. Kimura grinned evilly.

"YES!" Most of the adults yelled.

**Irina kept kissing him until he was subdued. Various hits appeared at screen and ended at '30 HIT'.**

**"Come to the staff room later. I'd like to see what you have on him." Irina said seductively, stuffing Nagisa's head into her large chest. He was stunned and blushing.**

By now, everyone was seething, even Mr. Okajima.

"Disgusting." Mrs. Yada's glare intensified.

Hiromi muttered all the horrible things she was planning to do to Irina once she was out.

Mr. Okajima sighed. _'If only she wasn't such a hottie…"_

**She let Nagisa drop to the floor as she turned to the other students. "The same goes for anyone else with key Intel! I'll give you something in return. I can even swap in a man for you girls."**

"HELL NO!" The parents of the girls yelled.

"My God! I get she's an assassin, but doesn't she at least have _some_ -a bit of moral standards?!" Mrs. Sugino yelled.

"Do you think she really swapped a man for these _underage_ girls?"Mrs. Horibe asked snakingly.

"I swear if that's the case…" Mrs. Hayami seethed.

"It's settled." Mrs. Okuda said darkly. "We're hunting the bitch down."

Everyone nodded.

**The men who had harassed her earlier walked over carrying some heavy equipment and stood behind Irina. "It's a pro's job to have both techniques and connections. You brats go watch from the outfield. Oh, one more thing:"** **Irina said smugly as one of the men handed her her gun. "Interfere even slightly in my assassination and I'll kill you."** **Irina brought the gun to her mouth.**

The more they watched, the more the parents grew infuriated with Irina.

**Nagisa stared at her in shock, still blushing and was covering his mouth.** _**'Her skilled kisses that make you swoon. Her tough-looking companions. The gravity of her threat.'** _

**"Sorry, for that awful farce this morning." Irina apologized**

_**'We knew at once she was the real deal: a professional killer.'** _

**Irina was explaining her plan to the men while the students glared at her.** _**'At the same time, most of the class sensed something else: we** _ **hated** _**her.'** _

"We hate her too." Mrs. Takebayashi growled.

**The screen faded to black, then opened at the board, where 'study hall' was written.**

_**'I've never killed an unidentified creature like this before…"** _ **Irina uncrossed her legs then crossed them again.**

Mr. Okajima was turned on.

Mr. Sugaya blushed and turned away.

_**'Everything's ready.'** _ **She was tapping on her tablet, then looked at Nagisa and winked and licked her lips suggestively.** _**'The boy shared his intel with me.'** _ **Nagisa shivered.**

"Poor boy…" Mrs. Isogai muttered.

"Bitch." Mr. Maehara growled. "Bitch. Grade A Bitch."

Hiromi's face was red. Smoke was coming out of her ears.

**A flashback showed Irina cornering Nagisa while smoking.**

"The hell?!" Mrs. Kataoka yelled angrily.

Hiromi seethed and her husband looked angry as well.

"We should arrest her." Mr. Kimura said to his wife. "We have to arrest her somehow."

The woman nodded.

Mrs. Kanzaki looked worried for Nagisa. Mr. Kanzaki glared. His arms were crossed and were clutching his elbows tightly.

**"Some of us have destroyed a single tentacle, but that doesn't faze him. Maybe…you have to destroy his tentacles all at once."**

**A flashback showed Korosensei moving around the students at Mach 20 as they try to kill him."He can escape before you deal with the final blow. And…If you plan to sneak up on him, you probably shouldn't smoke." Irina looked confused.**

**Another showed Nagisa and Sugino eating in the woods. "For having no nose, Korosensei has a wicked sense of smell." Then, Korosensei's head pops out of nowhere, statling them. "Hello, there, oh those chocolate bamboo-shoot cookies."**

"How's that possible?" Mr. Sugaya was scratching his head.

"Don't question it, dear." Mrs. Sugaya answered simply.

_**'That won't conflict with my plan.'** _ **Irina thought confidently.** _**'I'm Irina Jelavis, a pro among pros—who's pulled off a lot of assassinations in all kinds of circumstances."** _

**The students looked at her in boredom and irritation.**

**"C'mon, Miss Bitch, teach us already!" Maehara groaned. Irina was stabbed by the word 'bitch'.**

"Ha!" Mrs. Akabane started laughing.

**"Yeah, Miss Bitch!" Rio added, stabbing Irina with another 'bitch'.**

**"I mean, you** _**are** _ **a teacher here, right, Miss Bitch?" Sugaya stabbed her with his own 'bitch' word.**

Many were snickers and some were outright laughing.

**"Quit your "bitch"ing!" Irina snapped at them, a vein popping on her head.**

"Bitching." Mr. Yoshida snickered, clutching his sides.

**"For one thing, they're pronounced differently!" The word 'Vic' appeared on a purple background along with its meaning. "-Vic/Vitch/: Slavic name suffix meaning 'child of~'"**

**A red circle appeared on the meaning.**

**"You Japanese don't differentiate between B and V!"**

**The word 'bitch' appeared along with its meaning. "Bitch: Woman with unpleasant personality; sexually lewd woman; female dog."**

**A blue X appeared on the meaning.**

"Huh, good to know." Mrs. Isogai said.

**"I'll teach you the right way to say V! First lightly bite your bottom lip. Go on!" The students did as they were told.**

Mr. Okajima did the same.

**Irina smiled. "Yes, right! Now stay like that for an hour and give me some peace and quiet."**

**The students glared at her in anger and irritation.** _**'What kind of lesson** _ **is** _**this?!"** _

Mr. Okuda pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just how unlikeable can she get?"

"That lesson was useful though." Mr. Nakamura pointed out. "If only it were taught by someone more _patient_ and understanding."

"And isn't a bitch." Mrs. Hayami crossed her arms.

"Or a pedophile!" Mrs. Kataoka shouted. "We shouldn't forget that!"

**The screen showed the old campus.**

**"I understand you've brought in a rather shady trio." Karasuma was talking to Irina behind the campus. "That plan is news to me."**

**"Yes: All pros, all more than competent. And tight-lipped.**

**A flashback showed the men. "They're so in love with me, they'll do whatever I ask—for free." Irina smirked evilly, her face partly masked by the shadows, giving her an ominous aura. "Everything's set up. Today I act."**

Mr. Mimura shivered. "Damn, woman's so scary."

"Still hot." Mr. Okajima muttered.

**Korosensei returned and walked towards. "Miss Irina! Here's the Indian Chai you requested."**

The Akabanes perked up.

"Wait, so this whole time she was sending off to get her beverages around the globe?" Mrs. Sugino raised an eyebrow.

"Makes sense." Mr. Chiba shrugged. "She wouldn't want him to suspect anything."

"Yeah, but that makes her look like a gold-digger." Mrs. Maehara said. "Is the octopus that stupid?"

"Well, boobs are his weakness." Mr. Kataoka said flatly.

**"Oh thank you Korosensei! Just what I wanted for my afternoon tea!" Irina cheerfully approached him. "Actually, Korosensei, I'd like to speak with you."**

**"Could you come to the shed during fifth period?" She asked in a cute voice.**

**"Speak with me? But of course." Korsensei blushed and turned pink. "Fifth period, right?"**

**Karasuma watched them. "I'll be there with certain-tea! Because that's chai tea, get it?"**

Mr. Nakamura face palmed. "Worst. Pun. Ever!"

**The scene shifted to one showing the students practicing their shooting.**

"Yay! More training." Mrs. Maehara said sarcastically.

Mrs. Takebayashi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. _'This is just pure insanity.'_

"They're just pellets, nothing harmful." Mrs. Kurahashi told herself.

**Mimura turned to see Korosensei and Irina enter the shed.**

**"Hey, now—you kiddin' me?" More students turned to look at the two teachers. "They're goin' into the shed together!"**

**"Kind of a let-down," Sugaya said in disappointment.**

**"My trip to India was perfect chai-ming!"**

Mr. Nakamura groaned, clutching his head in his hands.

"Enough with the bad puns already." Mr. Kmiura said in irritation.

**"—watching Korosensei for such an obvious ploy." Sugaya said.**

**"Mr. Karasuma? I don't think we'll ever warm up to her." Kataoka glared at the blonde.**

"No one blames you, kid." Mr. Hazama said.

**"Apologies. She's a pro here on government orders."**

"The government decided to have a pedophile bitch of an assassin around a bunch of 14 and 15-year-olds." Mr. Hayami glared. "Amazing!"

Mr. Kanzaki glared at the screen. _'The government has lost it!'_

**"Still…" Irina closed the door. Just then, a web appeared around her. "Completing all her preparations in a single day prove she's an assassin of the highest caliber."**

"Oh, boy." Mr. Mimura gulped.

**"So what did you want to talk about, Miss Irina?" Korosensei turned to her.**

_**'Assassination by infiltration requires flexibility towards one's target...'** _ **She shrugged off her jacket, exposing more skin.** _**'I'm up against an unidentified creature—best to do it quickly before he gets suspicious.'** _

**"Korosensei." She said quietly as she approached the octopus. "I…I always fall for exceptional people." She shoved her boobs in his face.**

"Not again!" Mr. Okuda groaned, turning once again away from the screen. A number of men did the same.

Mr. Okajima was drooling once again, oblivious to his wife's icy glare.

Mr. Kimura and Mr. Mimura discreetly took a peak.

**Korosenei panicked .**

**"With your body, your strength—"Irina wiggled her butt.**

Mr. Takebayashi wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned away. Mr. Kanzaki did the same

"Must…tap…" Mr. Okajima muttered dreamily, slowly reaching out his hand to the screen.

Mrs. Okajima swiftly hit his hand. "Stop being an embarrassment!"

**"you're so exceptional, it was love at first sight."**

**"Oh, er, uh—"**

**"Do you think that makes me a strange woman?"**

"Nope, but it doesn't change the fact that you're a bitch." Mrs. Kataoka said.

"And a pedophile." Hiromi growled.

"Do we have to see this?" Mr. Kanzaki was still covering his eyes.

"Yes." Mr. Okajima drooled.

Mrs. Okajima groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

**Irina appeared with a bright, pink background.** _**'Turn his attention to me, even by force,'** _ **the screen moved down to her boobs. She squished them.** _**'so he won't notice what's** _ **really** _**going on.'** _

"Oh for the love of-! Can't we just fast forward this scene?!" Mr. Takebayashi shouted. "This is too much!"

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Mrs. Kurahashi gagged.

"What is wrong with this woman?!" Mr. Hayami clutched his head in his hands.

"You want a list?" Mrs. Hazama scoffed.

**The screen zoomed out to show the men positioned in various places.** _**'I spent all night fixing up the place. All to hunt you down…'** _ **A cob web appeared.** _**'Target of mine.'** _

**The screen faded to black and showed the two teachers again. Sexy music playing in the background.**

**"You're a bad boy, Korosensei." Irina moaned.**

Mr. Okajima looked like he was in heaven.

"Why?!" Mrs. Yoshida face palmed.

"Just end already!" Mrs. Maehara groaned and was comforted by Mrs. Isogai.

**"W-We can't do this—not here!" Korosensei said flustered.**

_**'You foolish, foolish man.'** _

**A cob web appeared.**

_**'Farwell.'** _

**"Give me a minute to take all this off." Irina backed away.**

**"All?!" The octopoid shrieked and watched her walk behind a board. "All…"**

"All." Mr. Okajima pictured Irina naked and giggled.

Mr. Muramatsu blushed and took a peak.

"Don't tell me she's actually going to…?" Mrs. Chiba paled.

"I hope not!" Mr. Okuda grimaced.

Mr. Mimura grinned. "I hope so."

**"Relax…I'll be all done in a minute."**

**"All?!"**

**Korosensei was instantly and continuously shot. Irina was shown ducking and covering her ears.**

The parents jerked back in surprise once they heard the gunfire.

_**'Live ammo and real guns.'** _ **The screen showed the guns.** _**'M61. M134. M49.'** _

_**'All spraying ammo with superlative speed and firepower.'** _ **She smirked. An airgun was shown at her feet.** _**'Those weird pellets won't come into play. After all, there's nothing** _ **these** _**bullet won't kill.'** _

"So that's how she screws up." Mr. Akabane said.

_**'Firing complete in 3, 2, 1…'** _ **The shooting stopped and Irina stood up to check.** _**'Ze…'** _ **She gasped when she saw that Korosensei was fine.**

**He laughed, eyes glowing red. "Unfortunately, Miss Irina, lead bullets have no effect on me. They just melt inside my body." He showed her the melted bullets. "And take a good look at my face." The camera zoomed to his face showing four dots.**

"Hm?" Mrs. Okuda cocked her head to the side.

"Wait has he always had four eyes?" Mr. Horibe was confused.

**Irina gasped and back away. "You have…** _**four** _ **eyes?"**

**"No, two of those are nostrils."**

**"Who can tell?!" She snapped.**

"What?!"

The parents were confused.

"But…But…" Mr. Sugaya was at lost for words.

"I told you, don't question it." His wife sighed. "Trust me, it saves you a headache."

**The men were unconscious on the floor. "There's a metallic odor in the shed that wasn't there until yesterday. An old-man smell whose incongruity opened my nostrils."**

"Huh, so they're usually hidden?" Mrs. Okuda rubbed her chin.

"That makes sense, I guess." Mr. Okuda shrugged.

**Irina gasped. The flashback of her and Nagisa appeared. "For having no nose, Korosensei has a wicked sense of smell."**

"Bitch should've listened." Mrs. Hayami crossed her arms.

"She's so done." Mrs. Maehara smirked.

Hiromi grinned madly.

**"By pretending to be caught in your trap, I could easily uncover my assassin." Korosensei smiled at her ominously, eyes glowing red again. "In other words…as a pro you clung too tightly to common-sense assassination" Irina backed away.**

**Outside, the students were looking at the shed. "My students' attempts are far more flexible and formidable."**

**"And did you know?" Irina backed away to the wall as Korosensei approached her. "My retaliation takes the form of care and grooming." She screamed.**

**"Nooo!"**

**"What was that?!" Okano asked.**

**"Gunshots, a scream…and now a slithery sound!" Okajima said.**

**"No!" Irina screamed as more slithery noises were heard.**

**The students sweat dropped.**

"Uhh…."

The parents blanched, sweat dropping as well.

**"No!" She moaned.**

**The students sweat dropped even more.**

"Uhm…what's he doing?" Mrs. Sugaya gulped.

"I don't wanna know." Mr. Terasaka looked sick.

Mr. Okajima smiled triumphantly. "I think I know. He's probably…"

"NO!" The others yelled at him.

**"She's getting slithered but good!" Okajima exclaimed, blushing.**

**"Let's go!" Maehara said.**

"Oh, no they don't!" Mrs. Maehara was angry.

"Ugh…Taiga." Mrs. Okajima pinched the bridge of her nose.

**They ran towards the shed to see a pink Korosensei walking out.**

**"Korosensei!" Nagisa said.**

**"How were those boobs?!" Okajima asked in excitement.**

"Seriously!" A lot parents shouted.

"Well, they are teen boys" Mr. Mimura shrugged.

"That's not an excuse!" Mr. Yada said.

"We're gonna have a long talk with our son." Mr. Maehara whispered to his wife.

Mrs. Okajima glared at the screen. _'Taiga, you're gonna be in even bigger trouble once I'm outta here.'_

**"I wish I could have enjoyed myself a little longer…" He said pleasantly before reverting to his usual yellow skin. "But I'm really looking forward to our class together."**

**"Wh-What happened in there?" Nagisa asked hesitantly.**

"We don't wanna know!" Mr. Yukimura quickly said.

"I think he-"

"SHUT UP!" They all yelled at Mr. Okajima again.

**Irina walked out in a daze wearing a gym outfit that had her name on it, though it was spelled. "Iriiina".**

**"Miss Bitch is wearing a wholesome, retro gym outfit!" Nagisa said in shock.**

Mrs. Akabane was laughing madly.

"She still looks hot." Mr. Muramatsu said, then flinched once he saw his wife glaring at him.

"At least her boobs aren't on display." Mr. Terasaka looked disgusted. " _Again_."

Mr. Okajima stared dreamingly at the screen. _'She could wear anything and still look sexy.'_

**"To think he did all that to me in only one minute..." She said tiredly.**

**A flashback showed Korosensei massaging her shoulders while she screamed in protest. "He loosened my stiff shoulders and back," He gave her an oil treatment. "Gave me a lymphatic oil massage," He then changed her clothes. "Got me changed at top speed…"**

"What?" Mrs. Yada blanched.

"All that was a beauty treatment?" Mrs. Maehara said in disbelief.

Mr. Maehara shrugged. "Well, his retaliation _is_ grooming."

Hiromi huffed. "I wanted her to suffer!"

"Yeah, for all the things she did up until now, she deserves the worst." Mrs. Hayami agreed.

"Well, to be fair, Korosensei was traveling so he didn't know about her bitchness." Mr. Nakamura said.

"Imagine if he knew." Mr. Sugaya said.

Hiromi smirked evilly.

"Then she'd be really done for." Mrs. Akabane laughed.

**"And then to do that slithery thing with his tentacles?" She felt to the floor. The students were confused.**

**"What** _**thing** _ **?!" The students wondered.**

Mr. Okajima smiled. "Oh, so he—"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

He pouted. "There's no justice in this world." He mumbled.

**Nagisa turned to Korosensei. "What did you do, Korosensei?"**

**Korosensei looked away, face going white and blank. "Oh, you know, grown-ups need grown up care." He said in a quiet voice.**

**"That's the face of a guilty grown-up!" Nagisa exclaimed.**

Some adults laughed at this.

"So true." Mr. Nakamura snickered.

Nagisa's father sighed and smiled at little.

"Lucky bastard…" Mr. Okajima grumbled enviously.

**"Back to the classroom, now." The students and Korosensei walked away, leaving Irina alone.**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"This is unforgivable. I've never suffered such an unsightly failure!" Irina seethed and removed the red bandanna. She glared at the octopus. "I am a** _**pro** _ **, and I shall repay him for this disgrace!"**

"How many times does she have to remind us she's a pro?" Mr. Sugaya rolled his eyes.

**The next scene showed the students in class, looking bored as they watched an agitated Irina angrily tap on her tablet.**

Many snickered at her anger.

_**'That octopus better not think a pro like me is already out of ideas!'** _ **She gritted her teeth.** _**'I'll new all-new supplies.'** _

**"Dammit! Why doesn't this backwoods school have Wi-Fi!"**

**Karma watched with a smirk, his hands behind his back. "You're trying awful hard, Miss Bitch. Your pride must be in tatters after that."**

**Irina turned to glare at him.**

"Not sure it's a good idea to anger a crazy assassin." Mr. Sugino sweat dropped.

**"Miss?" Isogai said carefully.**

**"What?"**

**"If you won't teach us anything, could you swap with Korosensei? We've got entrance exams this year."**

**"Ha!" She said, much to Isogai's shock. "You want that viscous creature to teach you?"**

**"You think your exams compare at all to a planetary crisis? Must be nice being a clueless kid!" Irina stood up and smiled smugly at them. "Besides, I understand you E-Class students** **are the school's loser misfits."** **She taunted triggering the students. "There can't be any point to studying** _ **now**_ **." Nagisa looked worried while Karma was still smiling.**

The parents also looked triggered.

"At least they won't end up like her." Mrs. Hayami glared.

**"I know-how about this? If my plan succeeds, I'll give you 5 million yen to share!" She lightly slammed the desk. "That's far more than you'd gain from any pointless schoolwork! So shut up and do as I…"**

**Someone threw a rubber at her, silencing her.**

**"Get out!" Maehara said in a low voice.**

**She noticed that they were glaring at her, unnerving her.**

The parents also looked scared.

**Instantly, the students stood up and started throwing various school supplies at her.**

**"Get out, you damn bitch!"**

**"Bring in Korosensei!"**

The fear instantly vaporized and was replaced by laughter.

"Yes!" Hiromi grinned wickedly.

"Hit her in the face!" Mrs. Maehara laughed manically.

"Please spare the boobs." Mr. Okajima muttered pleadingly.

**"Wh-Where'd all this come from? I'll kill you all!" Irina tried to sound threatening as she took cover.**

**"I'd like to see you try!" Sugaya yelled.**

**Kayano held a sign that said "No Big Boobs!"**

**Nagisa was the only one not throwing anything. Instead, he was covering his ears.**

**"Yeah, that's right! Down with Big Boobs!"**

**"** _**That's** _ **your complaint?" He turned to her in shock.**

The parents laughed at Kayano.

Mr. Yukimura face palmed. _'You haven't changed, Akari.'_

"I can relate." Mrs. Yada smiled sympathetically, glancing down briefly at her flat chest.

**Karasuma face palmed as he watched the commotion.**

"Poor Karasuma." Mrs. Isogai smiled.

"Well, what do you expect when you hire a bitch?" Mrs. Maehara shrugged.

**"What is** _**with** _ **those brats?!" the staff room sign shook.**

**"They're sharing space with a fine woman like me—and they're not grateful?!" Irina yelled, slamming her hands on the desk.**

Mr. Kanzaki rolled his eyes. _'Fine on the outside only.'_

"Arrogant bitch." Mrs. Yada muttered.

**"They're not-hence the classroom chaos." Karasuma said calmly, typing on his laptop. He looked her in the eye. "Go apologize to them-if you want to stick around for another attempt, that is."**

"You tell 'er Karasuma!" Mrs. Akabane grinned.

**"Why should I? I have no teaching experience!" Irina gestured to herself and leaned closer to Karasuma's face. "Let me focus on assassination!"**

**"Alright, then." Karasuma sighed and stood up. "Come with me."**

**The next scene showed Korosensei writing exams.**

**"Erromango, one of the islands of Vanuatu or the New Hebrides…?"**

"What?" Mr. Okajima was confused.

"What's Vaneatu?" Mr. Mimura scratched his head.

**"What's** _**he** _ **doing?" Irina asked as she and Karasuma watched him from a far.**

**"Writing test questions." Karasuma answered simply. "It's what he does every Wednesday during sixth period."**

**Irina crossed her arms. "It sure seems to be taking a long time. At Mach 20, shouldn't those tests be written already?"**

**"They're different for each student." The camera panned to the books next to Korosensei.**

**She gasped.**

The parents looked surprised.

"Does he mean…?" Mrs. Yada asked.

**A scene showing the students with papers appeared. "He writes individualized questions, taking into account the students' best and worst subjects."**

**"Chiba has spatial figures down pat. Why don't I give him a slightly tougher trick question?"**

The Chibas smiled.

**"He has advanced intelligence and speed, this creature who'll destroy the Earth, and his teaching work is so close to perfect." Karasuma explained while Irina stared in wonder.**

"Damn, he's actually a good teacher." Mr. Terasaka said in surprise.

**A scene showing the students play appeared.**

**"Take that!" Yada said.**

**"Now look at the students." Karasuma pointed towards them.**

**Irina watched in surprise. "They're just fooling around."**

**"It's training: How to accurately strike a moving target with a knife—Assassination badminton, I taught them that."**

**Kimura threw the ball.**

**"Attack!" Sugino threw it with as much force, making his team win the game.**

**That's a thrust: 3 points."**

**"Whaaat?"**

Some parents smiled fondly.

**"Target and teacher. Assassin and student."Sugaya and Hara were talking to Korosensei. "Here in this bizarre classroom the creature's made for us," Sugaya had a knife behind his back. He attacked, but Korosensei caught it. "Everyone has two roles to play."**

"Weirdest classroom ever." Mrs. Terasaka shook her head, smiling.

**"You make a big deal out of being a pro, but if you can't be assassin** _**and** _ **teacher, then this is the worst place for a pro like you." Karasuma said. Irina gasped as she watched the students train.**

**"You okay?" Maeahara asked.**

**"Sheesh!" Yada said in frustration.**

**"If you want to stay here and keep going after him, don't look down on these students." The man walked away.**

**She looked down. The scene faded to the class.**

"So is she gonna change from this point on wards?" Mr. Sugaya questioned.

"I hope so." Mrs. Kimura said. "For the students' sake, that is."

**Irina entered and wrote on the board, while the students watched her.**

**She turned to them. "You are incredible in bed. Repeat!"**

"What?!" Mr. Nakamura was shocked.

The parents who understood English were also appalled as well as enraged.

"What? What did she say?" Mr. Terasaka asked.

Mrs. Kanzaki glanced at her husband, who was frowning in disapproval.

"Is it something inappropriate?"

"Unfortunately." He grumbled. "I'm most certain of it."

**The students looked confusing as they sat back down.**

**"Come on!" She ordered again.**

**"Y-You are incredible in bed." They repeated with missed levels of English.**

"Ho, ho boy." Mr. Nakamura whistled.

Mr. Kanzaki was growing angry. _'She made 15-year-olds say_ that _? And one of them being my daughter?!'_

**A scene showed Irina killing a man. "When I assassinated a certain VIP in America," Another showed her walking over to another. "I first turned on the charm to get close to his bodyguard. Those are the words he said to me. They mean: "You're great in the sack!""**

**Nagisa blanched, his face red.** _**'Just what are you making us junior-high kids say?!"** _

The parents were staring silently at the screen.

"She hasn't changed." Mrs. Kataoka said solemnly.

"We have to kill her." Mrs. Hayami said gravely. "We have to."

**"It's often said the fastest way to learn another language is to get yourself a lover who speaks it."**

**The students watched her. "You want to know what they're feeling, so you try your hardest to understand what they say."**

**"When necessary in the course of my work..."A world map appeared with pink heart all over. "David" "Christiano" "Nemanja" "Eric" "Ji Sung" "Shinji" "Howard" "Anderson" Were written on the hearts. "I have used that method to learn more than a few new languages." An image showed Irina in the arms of a man. "Therefore, my lessons will teach you how to sweet-talk foreigners." Flashbacks showed Irina on her infiltration missions. "The basics of chummy chat, from a pro assassin: Master them and they'll come in handy with a real live foreigner."**

"Really?" Mrs. Nakamura said to her husband.

He shrugged. "The important thing is to use the language as much as possible, so I guess it works."

"So I just need a foreigner to master a language huh?" Mr. Okajima smiled slyly. _'Maybe a hot blonde…'_

"What's with that smile, _honey_?" Mrs. Okajima asked sweetly, anger residing in her eyes.

"N-Nothing!"

_**'A foreigner!'** _ **Rio and Okajima looked up dreamily as two images of Johney Depp and Lara Croft appeared. "Deppish" and "Joli-esque" described the images.**

Mr. Nakamura laughed while his wife sighed and smiled in amusement.

_'I see you have fine taste, my boy.'_ Mr. Okajima smiled proudly at his son.

Mrs. Okajima rolled her eyes. _'Taiga, you're unbelievable!'_

**"Let that octopus teach you what you need for your exams. The only thing I can teach you is practical conversation skills." She said, not looking at the students. "And if you s** _**till** _ **don't think of me as a teacher, I'll give up on my assassination and leave. Th-That's out to fly with you all." She blushed. "And…I'm sorry about all that stuff."**

**The students were stunned.**

"She just…" Mr. Horibe was stunned.

"I must be dreaming." Mrs. Yoshida's bulged wide.

**The students laughed, surprising her.**

**"Why are you so nervous? You were just threatening to kill us!" Karma teased.**

**Irina gasped.**

**"She's totally a teacher now." Maehara smiled.**

**"We can't call you "Miss Bitch" anymore." Okano said.**

The parents laughed in amusement.

**"You…You understand." Irina was so happy. She placed her hands on her mouth.**

**"It** _**was** _ **a pretty rude thing to call a teacher." Kataoka said.**

**"Yeah. We need something else." Okano agreed.**

**"How 'bout "Professor Bitch"?" Maehara suggested.**

**The screen cracked and showed Irina's shocked look.**

The laughing intensified.

**"Err...How about we move away from the whole "Bitch" thing?" Irina said nicely. "Just call me by my first name, I don't mi-"**

**"But that "Bitch" thing really isn't going away." Maehara said brightly.**

**"EH?" Irina was stunned.**

**"Yeah, "Professor Bitch" fits her way better than "Miss Irina"." Okano agreed.**

**"Well, there you have it. Welcome, Professor Bitch!" Kurahasi said.**

**Irina grew angry.**

**"Let's get started, Proessor Bitch!" Maehara said.**

**"I hate you all** _**so much** _ **!"**

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Maehara clutched her sides.

"Those kids will be the death of her!" Mr. Kimura laughed.

"Good." Hiromi laughed evilly.

**Korosensei and Karasuma watched from outside the class.**

**"She's fitting right in." Korosensei commented.**

**"More or less." Karasuma said flatly.**

"I swear this guy's like a robot or something." Mrs. Maehara said.

"Yeah, but he's still pretty handsome." Ms. Mimura noticed her husband was looking incredulously at her. "What?"

**"Don't screw with me! Bunch of rotten brats!" Irina yelled from the classroom.**

**Karasuma slowly pulled out a gun from his suit.**

**"Thank you, Mr. Karasuma." The octopus said. "I want my students to be able to converse with an actual foreigner," Korosensei turned to smirk at him. "And really, who better than a globe-trotting assassin?"**

"Uhm…anyone else?" Mrs. Takebayashi sweat dropped. "I'm sure she's not the only one who's been around the world."

"Or the only foreigner to exist." Mr. Fuwa said.

_**'You mean he saw all this coming?'** _ **Karasuma glared at him.**

"Well, this is Korosensei." Mr. Yoshida shrugged. "The octopus who can do anything."

**"Time to top off my sugar reserve after all that hard mental work!" Korosensei slithered away.**

_**'He stubbornly refuses to say why he started teaching the E Class. But for as much as he's made it the perfect place for an assassination, he's also turnig it into the perfect place to learn.'** _

**Irina continued yelling at them. "I'll give you "Miss Bitch"! Do it right!"**

**"Aren't you cute?" Kurahashi said.**

**"I am** _**not** _ **!"**

They laughed again.

_**'This monster's got them all at the tip of his tentacles.'** _

**Korosensei get going and coming back, each time carrying a grocery bag. Karasuma smiled and put his gun back inside his suit.**

**"There'll be a big taste test tonight!" Korosensei said before the screen faded to black.**

"Well…that was…." Mrs. Fuwa said.

"A very triggering episode?" Mrs. Hara suggested.

"But still funny." Mr. Sugaya said. "If you remove all the inappropriate scenes and pedophile kiss."

"You mean 90% of the episode?" Mrs. Kataoka asked flatly.

"You know, she wasn't like that when I met her." Mrs. Hayami said. "She seemed cheerful and was appropriately dressed."

"She was obviously deceiving you." Mr. Kanzaki said. "As we've just learned, she is an expert in infiltration."

"And we're still planning on dealing with her, right?" Mrs. Kimura grinned wickedly.

"Yes." The all agreed.

* * *

Nagisa found her at the balcony.

After they had teleported their parents to the old campus, the former E Class had went on their separate ways, mostly in groups. At Kayano's suggestion, Nagisa, Karma, and Okuda came over to her apartment now that they didn't have any parents to return to.

"Are you alright?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah." The greenette replied.

He didn't believe her. "Kayano? Do you want to talk about...your father?"

Kayano turned to him in shock.

"If something's bothering you, I'm all ears."

Silence loomed over the two. Nagisa watched hesitantly

"I…" Kayano looked down. "When I saw my father again….No, before that, I had an explanation ready."

Nagisa nodded. "I wanted to tell him that I went to Kunugigaoka and that I knew what happened to…to Aguri and…" Kayano took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell him all that, but when I saw him for the first time in two years….I…it was like my tongue was tied."

"Two years?" Nagisa asked nervously.

"My dad didn't attend Aguri's funeral." Kayano confessed. "He's been struggling with depression ever since mom died and…I guess losing someone else- his oldest daughter- was too much on him, and attending would've been worse…"

Nagisa watched her take a deep breath. "I guess it's a good thing he didn't….but at the same time, I wish he did."

"Nagisa." Kayano turned to him. "Maybe this whole plan was a mistake. I don't know how dad'll react once he learns…once he _sees_ Aguri getting stabbed." She paused when she felt a lump in her throat.

Nagisa looked down when the horrifying image flashed in his mind. In addition to their memories of the past year, they had found Korosensei's memories of captivity. Hazama had an explanation for this.

"Some memories, old and new, are grouped together should there be a relation between them all." She had told them. "The keepers organize them this way in preparation for judgment day; at least that's what the books say."

And it wasn't just Korosensei's memories, they had also found past memories of their old principal a well, ones that explained the history behind his insane philosophies. There were also some snippets of Takaoka's time in the ministry, Professor Bitch's childhood memories were also there, the Reaper's as well.

"…But I want him to get some closure." Kayano continued, her voice cracking slightly. "Maybe…"

Tenderly, Nagisa placed a hand on her back and rubbed it in circles. Kayano leaned closer to his side and let out a few stray tears.

Nagisa sat her down on the floor. "Maybe I should've…Should've j-just told him..."

Nagisa sat down as well and wrapped an arm around her. "B-But would he b-believe me?"

"Kayano." Nagisa cut her off once he saw how talking was growing too difficult for her. "I'm not sure if this whole plan was good idea or not, but There's no turning back now." He smiled sadly. "This whole thing is pretty crazy."

Kayano wiped her tears away.

"Let's just hope things turn out for the better." He told her. "Who knows? Maybe this really is what your dad needs."

The greenette nodded numbly, traces of exhaustion decorating her face.

"Come on." Nagisa helped her up, "Let's go inside and see if dinner's ready."

* * *

**41 pages.**

**I kid you not, this entire chapter was 41 pages on MS.**

**I w _as_ going to post it yesterday, but, I had to edit the Nagisa/Karma/Kayano scene a bit, and it took longer than I thought it would.**

**What did you thinks of Nagisa's talks with Kayano and Karma? Where they good? Where they OOC? I'm a bit worried I portrayed Karma a little OOC. Let me know if that's the case, keeping the characters _in_ character is very important to me.**

**Karma's little "therapy session" was going to be a bit longer, but he's not someone to just spill his feelings, I imagine it'd be pretty awkward to open up in the** **beginning. I was also going to have Nagisa express his thoughts about his parents' reaction to the anime, but the chapter is long enough, maybe I'll write that in some other chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will be posted soon.**


	6. Episode 5

**The scene opened to the old campus.**

**"Thanks, I really appreciate the help." Korosensei said.**

**"Even with all your tentacles, you still can't carry everyone's lab equipment," Kataoka gently grabbed two trays of lab equipment.**

**"But, now it will be a one-trip job!"**

**Korosenei grabbed some items. Isogai and Kataoka were standing next to him, each carrying two trays. "You truly are dependable! It's only natural you're class officers."**

Mrs. Isogai and the Kataokas smiled proudly at their children.

Mrs. Maehara smiled at her friend.

**"You could have done it at multiple match-speed trips just as easily, though." Isogai smiled.**

**Korosensei turned to him. "No, no. Having some helping hands makes this all the merrier."**

**"Tell me, sir," Isogai asked.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Do you feel at home in our E Class now?"**

**"Oh, you're seriously asking him that?"** **Kataoka asked, turning to the boy.**

"Yeah, what kind of question is that?" Mr. Yoshida asked.

**"Yes, I very much enjoy being your teacher." Korosensei replied and walked to the door.**

**"That's weird." Kataoka remarked.**

**"Is it?" He turned to her.**

**"Of course it is!"**

**"A bizarre creature like you, in charge of us? It's just a matter of getting used to it, I guess." Isogai said as he and Kataoka followed him to class.**

**"You actually teach us, I'd say that makes you borderline-okay." The girl said.**

**"I guess so." Isogai turned to her in agreement.**

**Korosensei opened the classroom door. Okajima, Mimura, and Maehara were already waiting for him. They instantly attacked, but Korosensei quickly moved out of the way and went inside the classroom, the three boys following him.**

Mr. Takebayshi face palmed. "They actually thought that would work?"

"At least they tried." Mr. Fuwa said in their defense.

**The two reps frowned. "Even if you** _**are** _ **an assassination target."**

**"That's a vital detail!" Korosensei commented as he proceeded to dodge. "Be sure not to forget it!"**

**Korosensei casually placed the necessary supplies in front of each student while the two boys, plus Mimura tried to stab him, only**

**to fail.**

A number of parents chuckled in amusement.

"He's practically taunting them." Mr. Kataoka rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he's such a troll." Mr. Kimura said.

**The three boys were sitting together on the floor, panting.**

**"He actually finished prepping while dodging three knives at once…" Maehara was out of breath.**

**Isogai walked over.** **"You okay, Maehara?"**

**"Y-Yeah..."**

"Poor boys." Mrs. Kurahashi smiled.

**Karma regarded them with a smirk.** **"You know a sneak attack** _**that** _ **simple just isn't gonna cut it."**

"Precisely." Mr. Takebayashi muttered in agreement.

"It was a good try, though." His wife said.

**"All right! Let's begin our lesson."** **Korosensei slithered to the front, passing by Okuda who was looking down nervously.**

Okuda's parents frowned at this and shared a look of confusion.

**Episode 5: Assembly time.**

**A beaker containing a piece of red candy was shown. Korosensei inserted liquid into the flask, and it instantly turned red. He then**

**lifted it up for everyone to see.**

**"It's bright red…"** **They stared at it in astonishment.**

**Okuda watched him carefully and nervously.**

"Huh? That girl's appearing a lot in this episode." Mr. Yada said.

Mrs. Okano shrugged. "Maybe it's her time to shine."

The Okudas glanced at one another. Neither were sure how to feel about the idea of their daughter executing her own assassination attempt.

**"All right! And that concludes our experiment to extract artificial coloring..." In a flash, he had everyone's candy, much to their surprise. "…from snack food! I'll be taking the leftover snacks now!" He left the class, tentacles full of candy, and returned seconds later empty handed, wearing an innocent look.**

**"What?!" the class exclaimed.**

**"We bought those ourselves!" Mimura snapped.**

"Seriously?!" Mr. Terasaka glared.

"Stealing candy from a bunch of middle-schoolers." Mrs. Kataoka shook her head. "Unbelievable."

"Agreed." Mr. Kanzaki narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"If I were them, I'd punch that emoji face of his." Mrs. Akabane said. "Mach 20 ain't stopping me."

**"He used this as an excuse to swipe snacks, 'cause payday isn't until tomorrow…" Maehara glared at him. Beside him, Nagisa was speechless and unamused.**

**"Why is a super-organism that can destroy the Earth living paycheck to paycheck?" Kataoka looked mildly upset and Kayano was still smiling.**

"Good question!" Mr. Maehara said.

"Seriously, with his powers, why does he even need a job?" Mr. Nakamura mused.

"Well, he does want to teach the kids." Mr. Yada said. "But it is still confusing."

Mr. Yukimura thought back to the flashbacks of Aguri and Korosensei's words. _'He promised Aguri, but why?'_

**They then watched in surprise as Okuda nervously approach their teacher, hands hid behind her back.**

The Okudas looked surprised and leaned closer to the screen.

**"U-Umm, Sir..." Okuda kept her head low as she stood before the octopus.**

**"Can I help you, Okuda?" the teacher asked kindly.**

"What's she doing?" Hiromi frowned.

_'Manami?'_ Her parents thought in unison.

The Haras shared a look of confusion.

**"Umm…!" She lifted her head up and brought her hands forward, revealing three flasks with different colored liquids inside. "This is poison! Please drink it!"**

**The class was shocked.**

The parents were also shocked. Some even looked disturbed.

"P-Poison?!" Mr. Hazama choked on his own words.

"How did she make poison?!" Mr. Muramatsu paled.

Mr. Okuda let out an amused chuckle. "Of course she'd make poison."

"That's our daughter." Mrs. Okuda smiled. "Though, I doubt it's going to work on him."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up! Hold up!" They turned to a wide-eyed Mr. Maehara. "You're not the least bit shocked or angry your daughter made _poison_?!"

It was then that Mr. Okuda noticed that all eyes were them, making him a bit self-conscious.

Mrs. Okuda on the other hand, just kept smiling. "Of course not! This isn't the first time she's made poison."

"…"

Mr. Okuda's self-consciousness only grew when he saw how everyone was stunned into silence.

"Um…" Mrs. Hara was the first to regain her voice. "W-What do you mean by that?"

Mrs. Okuda's smile only widened. "Oh! Well, a few years ago, we had a serious bug problem. I won't go into too much detail because it was really horrible!" She paused and gagged at the reminder of some revolting sights. "Anyway, we were going to call an exterminator, but then Manami suggested making a special kind of poison, and guess what?"

The parents remained silent, so she continued. "It worked! Since then, she's been making poison for these kinds of problems! Truly a wonderful and economic solution!"

The parents blanched and looked at one another, unable to respond to what they have just heard.

"Did she….make it by herself?" Mrs. Kurahashi asked warily.

"Of course!" Manami's mother said cheerfully. "She's super genius!"

"Unsupervised?"

"No!" Mr. Okuda quickly said. "We'd supervise her in case she needed help or wasn't sure of something."

"Which was rare." His wife added. "Like I said, our daughter is a genius!"

"….then why was she in E Class?" Mr. Hayami asked.

Mrs. Okuda's smile fell. "Oh, well…she's only a genius in science. The rest of the subjects….." She hummed, trying to think of her next words. "…They _really_ dragged her down."

"Were you angry at that?" Mrs. Yada asked.

"We _were_ upset." Mr. Okuda said. "But we didn't yell at her."

His wife nodded. "She was… a _very_ sensitive child, so we're always careful with our words and tone."

"Oh?" Mrs. Kurahashi tilted her head to the side. "Why's that?"

Many tensed when they saw Mrs. Okuda's expression morph into something dark and terrifying. She was about to answer, when Ritsu played the episode.

**"Now** _**that's** _ **straightforward." Maehara smiled in amusement.**

**"I guess...that's too much to ask?" Okuda spoke timidly.**

"Yeah, it is." Mrs. Maehara commented flatly.

Mr. Takebayashi face palmed. _'Why can't these kids think of something more creative?'_

**Korosensei was also shocked. "My, this is certainly an honest assassination attempt, Okuda."**

"And stupid." Mr. Okajima added.

"How did she think this was a good idea?" Mr. Sugaya wondered.

Mr. Okuda winced once he heard them. Mrs. Okuda on the other hand, was growing irritated.

**"W-Well, umm...I'm not good at surprise attacks and stuff like everyone else" Okuda admitted very quietly. "…but I** _**am** _ **good at chemistry. So I made this with all my heart and soul!"**

**"Heart and soul?" Isogai repeated.**

"Okaaay….?" Mrs. Terasaka sweat dropped.

"Still not gonna work." Mr. Yoshida said. "At least, it _shouldn't_."

"Dunno, I feel like he's gonna drink it." Mr. Muramatsu said.

"Well, knowing him, I'd say he will." Mrs. Yoshida said dryly.

Mrs. Kurahashi was focused on the girl. _'She seems very timid and precious.'_ Her heart clenched. _'I just want to hug her.'_

**"O-Okuda..." Sugino spoke with some hesitation. "No one would be dumb enough to drink it just like that."**

Mrs. Okano face palmed. "He's gonna drink it, isn't he?"

Mr. Akabane hummed. "Sure looks like it."

**"Well, then!" Korosensei took a beaker.** **"I would be delighted to!"** **He drank the liquid inside, much to the class's shock.**

**"No way!"**

**"He drank it!"**

There was a collection of face-palms.

"Idiot." Mrs. Kataoka slid her hand down her face. "He is the very definition of idiocy!"

"How was he not killed sooner?" Mr. Hara wondered.

**The octopus choked and jerked forward, his heart racing. The students watched in anticipation.**

**"Th-This is…!"**

**"Is it working?!"**

**"Is this for real?!"**

The parents leaned forward, eyes glued to the screen.

**His face turned blue and morphed into a Sonic-like form.**

"…" They blanched.

**"He, uhh, grew horns…" The class sweat dropped.**

**"Ah, yes. This tastes like sodium hydroxide." Korosensei turned to Okuda. "It's poisonous to humans, but not me, I'm afraid." Korosensei turned to Okuda.**

**"Oh..." Okuda said.**

"W-What?!" Mr. Takebayshi jerked back in shock.

"Why would she….?" Mrs. Fuwa was at loss for words. "How would she even…?"

Mr. Okuda turned to his wife, who had a proud look on her face.

Mr. Kanzaki furrowed his eyebrows. "How does a fifteen-year-old have that sort of knowledge and capabilities?"

Mrs. Okuda clasped her hands together. "Well, let me tell you about my daughter!"

Mr. Okuda sighed. _'Here we go.'_

"At the tender age of one, my little Mimi-chan uttered her first words: hypothalamus!"

"Heh?" The rest of the parents sweat dropped.

"and when she learned how to walk, she went our room to where we kept all our pharmacy books from our college days and started reading them!" The woman beamed. "Or at least tried to."

"Then, when she grew up a little, she would s _till_ try to read them. We got her picture books, but she wouldn't read them! Nope! She wanted to read our pharmaceutical encyclopedia!"

"At that moment, we knew our little girl had inherited our love for science!" The woman beamed. "At the tender age of five, she had memorized the entire atomic table! She also knew the meanings of Isotopes, Anions, Cataions, what the nucleus is composed of, the molecular formula for glucose,…"

All the parents could do was listen as the woman bragged on and on about her baby girl's achievements, with no end to her ramblings in sight.

"Then at the tender age of nine…"

"Honey, that's enough." Mr. Okuda put a hand on her shoulder. "We don't have all day, you know."

The woman pouted. "But I haven't reached the part where she gave my colleagues a lecture on postpartum depression!"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

**"There are two others, correct?" He turned back to the two other flasks before drinking another poison.**

**"Y-Yes!"**

**"All right, then!" Okuda watched nervously as he hunched over and his heart began racing. His face turned green and he grew wings.**

"Are you kidding me right, now?" Mr. Chiba sweat dropped.

Mrs. Akabane was once again, laughing. Mr. Akabanne tried to hide his snickering.

"I can't take him seriously anymore." Mr. Horibe commented.

"I can't take him seriously at all!" Mr. Kimura said.

"You're not alone." Mr. Kanzaki stated.

**"This time he grew wings!" Okajima exclaimed.**

**"His face is starting to get pretty fancy!" Sugaya remarked.**

"True." Mrs. Mimura said. "I like this face more than the creepy yellow one."

Mrs. Yada nodded "This one's cuter."

**"Ah, thallium acetate! Now for the last one." He drank the last poison and hunched over again.**

Mrs. Okuda beamed.

Mr. Takebayashi looked like his mind had exploded. He had an expression that was somewhere along the lines of shocked, impressed, and mortified.

"This kid…" Mr. Akabane muttered, unnerved and impressed at the same time.

"Her parents definitely have the right to be proud." Mrs. Akabane said.

"She's outdone herself this time." Mr. Okuda told his wife. "Has she ever made thallium acetate before?"

Mrs. Okuda hummed. "Not to my knowledge."

Mr. Takebayashi's jaw dropped at their words. _'How are they okay with this?!'_

**"What's going to happen?!"**

**"What's the last one gonna do?!"**

**His face turned blank.**

**"His face turned blank."**

**"His changes are just too unpredictable!"**

"You got that right." Nagisa's father sweat dropped.

Hiromi hummed. "I liked the green one better."

Mrs. Maehara watched blankly, all hopes of trying to comprehend all of this were lost.

**"Aque regia, I see." Korosensei said in a soft, quiet voice.**

**"It doesn't get any blanker than that!"**

**"The only effect they have is on my face."**

**"He's like an emoji!"**

**Korosensei turned to Okuda. "Even if you hate me, please don't hate assassination."**

**"What brought that on?!" Maehara snapped.**

**Okuda looked down sadly, and then looked up when Korosensei addressed her. "Also, Okuda, I can't overlook a student making poison unsupervised. It's not safe."**

"And shouldn't even be aloud." Mrs. Hara said.

"So is assassination." Mrs. Kataoka sighed.

Mrs. Akabane rolled her eyes. _'Stop complaining already.'_

**"Yes, sir," She looked down again. "I apologize."**

**"If you have time later…why don't we work** _**together** _ **on a poison that will kill me?"**

The parents looked like they got slapped in the face.

"I can't with this guy…." Mr. Kimura shook his head. "I can't!"

"What kind of a teacher is this guy?!" Mrs. Maehara yelled.

"Unbelievable." Mr. Kanzaki shook his head in disbelief.

Mrs. Okuda hummed and turned to her husband. "I'm excited to see how this goes."

The man nodded.

**Okuda perked up. "O-Okay!"**

**Nagisa and Kayano looked at them in disbelief.**

**"Making poison** _**with** _ **the target?" Kayano asked in confusion.**

**"I'll ask her about the details later."**

"I can't!" Mrs. Okano said. "This is just too much insanity for me."

"At least she'll be supervised." Mrs. Isogai tried to be optimistic.

"She shouldn't even be doing this!" Mrs. Horibe exclaimed.

**The next scene showed Karasuma observing the students train in hand eye coordination.**

**"All right here it comes!"**

**"Hurry!"**

**"All right!"**

"What kinda game is this?" Mr. Sugino asked.

"Looks fun." Mrs. Akabane said.

**"Got it!"**

**"Heads up!"**

**"Score!"**

**"Say, Karasuma." Irina joined him while fanning herself.** **"It's sweltering here, don't you think** **?" She smiled at him and walked over, attaching herself to his arm.** **"Don't you agree, Karasuma?"**

Mrs. Hayami scoffed. "Bitch."

"Is she trying to flirt with him?" Mrs. Kurahashi asked.

"Lucky." Mr. Okajima drooled, much to his wife's anger.

**"If you're hot, then don't get so close."** **He told her dismissively.** **"I'm not your target. Stop fooling around."**

"Ha! Rejected!" Mrs. Akabane laughed.

Mrs. Yada couldn't help but smile.

"Can't blame him." Mr. Okano commented. "Who'd want to be with a bitch?"

_'I would.'_ Mr. Okajima mentally grumbled.

"At least they have an _actual_ adult around." Mr. Hayami said.

**Irina frowned and backed away. "What a stick in the mud!"**

**"If you hope to remain here as a teacher, I suggest you pull yourself together."**

**"It's so humid and sticky here. It's disgusting." She continued fanning herself "Why doesn't this campus have any air conditioning?"**

**"I** _**have** _ **asked the administration for renovations, but they refuse." Karasuma told her.**

**"Huh?"**

"Why?" Mrs. Horibe asked.

**"Damn!"**

**"Nice! That was a clean hit!"**

**The students talked among themselves and continued playing.**

**"That's just the type of place this is." Karasuma said as t** **hey watched the students train.**

"Wait, what?" Mr. Horibe asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The other parents looked confused as well.

The Akabane's shared a suspicious look.

"Discrimination?" The man asked.

"Most likely."

**The next scene showed Korosensei and Okuda at the lab, working on their poison.**

"No." Mrs. Yada paled.

"They're actually making poison?!" Mrs. Takebayashi was horrified. Her husband looked ready to pass out.

**"Now, let's add it into the ethanol." Korosensei instructed. "Oh. Be careful not to inhale the fumes."**

**"Yes, Sir!"**

"This is crazy!" Mrs. Hazama suddenly shouted, startling the others.

"It is." Mrs. Kanzaki looked worried.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Mrs. Okuda assured them.

"How can you be okay with this?!" Mr. Takebayashi shouted. "No sane parent would ever allow their child to make poison!"

Mrs. Okuda narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

Ristu suddenly played the episode.

**"Your grades in science class** _**are** _ **superb, but..."** **Korosensei turned to her.**

**"But everything else goes right over my head. It's only natural I ended up in E Class. Language arts, especially." Okuda finished his sentence, staring down. "I never know which way is the right way to phrase things or how to express my feelings as a person." She looked at the lab equipment.** **"But I'm okay with that. Because equations and formulas always have a right answer." She smiled. "They're free of fussy word games and complicated emotions."**

"Aww…" Mrs. Kurahashi looked ready to cry.

The Okudas watched with sadness.

"I feel sorry for her." Mr. Muramatsu said.

"I just want to give her a big hug." His wife said.

**"That's true." Korosensei nodded and pulled out a piece of paper from his robe. "In that case…I have a homework assignment or you."**

**Okuda stared at it in surprise.**

Many eyed the paper suspiciously.

**"Handle it with the utmost care!"**

"I don't know what it is, but I do know that I'm not gonna like it." Mrs. Okano commented.

**The scene cut to the next day.**

**"So he told you to bring that poison to class?"** **Kayano asked as she eyed the poison warily.**

**"Yeah! He said it should theoretically work the best!" Okuda said cheerfully, holding the flask close to her chest.**

The Okudas smiled at their daughter's happiness.

"The homework was to make poison?!" Mrs. Mimura was at loss for words.

"Did you know about this?" Mrs. Kurahashi asked Mrs. Okuda.

The other woman hummed. "Well…when we got back home that day, we found her working on it, but she just said it was homework, so we weren't concerned."

"I repeat." Mr. Takebayashi said through gritted teeth. "No sane parent would ever allow their child to make poison!"

"Listen!"

Everyone jumped at the dangerously low voice of the normally calm Mrs. Okuda. "I would _never_ allow my daughter to experiment with chemicals unless I knew she was responsible!"

"Why would you even let her in the first place?!" the man shouted. "No matter how smart she is, she shouldn't be allowed near dangerous chemicals!"

The woman merely scoffed." Well, in that case, she shouldn't be allowed at school, you know? That have labs for _experimentation_!"

"That's a different matter!" The bespectacled man retorted. "At least the teachers, unlike you and that ridiculous octopus, take the student's safety into consideration!"

Meanwhile, the others were watching the argument in worry. No one had the courage to interfere, not when the two parties where so close to killing each other. The only thing stopping them, were their spouses, who were either holding them back (Mr. Okuda), or trying to get them to be quiet (Mrs. Takebayashi).

"The fact remains," Mr. Takebayashi continued. "That you are a horrible mother for being alright with this!"

"I'm being supportive and nurturing my daughter's gifts! There is nothing wrong with that!"

"Being supportive doesn't mean endangering her life!"

"I supervised her!"

"I somewhat agree with the man." Mrs. Horibe whispered to her husband. "I mean, it's nice to be supportive of your child's passions and all…"

"Yeah, but this Okuda girl seems very responsible." Mr. Horibe said. "Remember when Itona would help me fix the car?"

Mrs. Horibe smiled fondly at the memory. "Yes, he always liked fixing stuff."

The man also smiled. "I understand the woman's side. Some kids are really talented and you shouldn't hold them back." He shrugged. "And since she supervised her, then it's fine, right?"

"I guess." The woman turned back to the bickering adults. She sighed. "I hope this ends already."

"Someone really needs to step in." Mr. Okano stated. "At this rate, they're gonna kill each other."

"Let them." Mrs. Hayami shrugged. "That way, they'll shut up for good."

Nagisa's father looked around. Mrs. Kanzaki was hiding behind her husband. Mr. Nakamura looked unsure of what to do. The Kurahashis, Suginos, and Yadas didn't want to get involved.

He gulped and was about to stand up when he felt his wife's hand on his shoulder.

"I got this." She winked and stood up.

The man paled and helplessly watched as she walked closer to the two.

"Honey, that's enough!" Mr. Okuda pleaded, dragging his wife away.

"No! I am not going to sit here and be judged by some random-"

" **Enough!** "

The four adults jumped in shock at the loud, terrorizing tone.

Before them stood Hiromi Shiota, arms crossed and a dark, stern glare adorning her face. The dark, ominous aura emitted by the bluenette only added to their terror.

"We will continue watching, now." She said calmly, but everyone knew that there was no room for argument

Mr. Takebayashi and Mrs. Okuda nodded furiously. It was a command they could not refuse. They wouldn't dare to try anyway, for they knew that underneath the tranquility exhibited by the woman was something mortifying, and that it was best to not bring it out.

Hiromi smiled sweetly and calmly walked back to her seat, not caring how others would hastily step out of the way in fear.

She sat back next to her husband and turned to give him a smile, who just blanched in return.

Mr. Nakamura shivered. "That is one terrifying lady." He whispered to his wife, who just nodded.

Mr. Hazama had a similar thought. He briefly glanced at his wife and hummed. _'I wonder which of you two is worse.'_

"Is it over?" Mrs. Kanzaki whispered to her stunned husband while peaking from his shoulder to see how the situation was.

Ritsu continued the episode, while also informing her classmates of what had occurred.

**"He even made a manga out of how to store poison correctly.** **He's** _**always** _ **ready to lend a hand." Nagisa sweat dropped as he and Sugino read the manga.**

**"Proper Storage of Poisonous Substances" The paper read.**

**"A poison that'll kill him? What is he thinking?" Sugino said.**

"I feel like it's fake." Mr. Mimura said. "No way would he actually teacher her how to make a poison that can kill him."

Mr. Sugaya nodded. "I feel like he's tricking her."

The Okudas grew worried when they heard them.

**"I guess it's his way of encouraging me!" Okuda said happily, turning to the boys. "I think he wants me to hone my strengths, even if I'm not good with words."**

The Okudas shared a look.

"Is he…?" Mr. Okuda asked.

"…the reason Manami's more open now?" His wife finished.

**Korosensei opened the door and slithered in. "Okay, everyone! Please be seated!"**

**Okuda turned around to look over.**

**"He's here! Go give it to him." Kayano urged her.**

**"I bought it, sir!" Okuda ran over to his desk.**

**"Oh, well done!" He reached out and took the poison.**

**"Then I'll drink it at once!" He drank all of the poison before his heart began to race.**

"Here it comes." Mrs. Akabane was excited.

**"Thank you, Okuda." He laughed evilly as he began to glow red. His tentacles curled to his body.**

"Wh-What?" Mrs. Yada grew worried.

Mrs. Hazama shivered and clung to her husband.

**"Huh?" Okuda regarded him with confusion.**

**"Thanks to your concoction, I can advance to a new level!"**

**"What...do you mean?" Okuda was confused. She yelped when he raised his tentacles in the air.**

**The octopus let out a terrifying growl as everyone took cover.**

Mrs. Kurahashi yelped and covered her face. Mr. Muramatsu was quivering in fear.

**"Phew!" Suddenly, Korosensei was a grey goo.**

"Eh…?"

The parents were speechless.

**"HE MELTED!" The class freaked out.**

**"I actually had you make a tonic that would stimulate my cells and enhance my fluidity." Korosensei moved around in his usual speed and squeezed himself into Kataoka's desk. "As a liquid, I can now fit into the tightest of spaces."**

**"Uhh, why are you in there?" Kataoka asked in disgust.**

**"What's more, I'm still…" He continued. "…as speedy as ever!"**

**Korosensei began jumping around the class. The students stood up and tried to shoot him but it was no use. "Go ahead! Try and off me!"**

**"This is one messed up teacher!" Okajima said.**

"I'll say!" Mrs. Kataoka agreed.

"Look at him go!" Mr. Mimura watched in surprise.

"As if he wasn't hard enough to kill before." Mr. Nakamura sighed.

**"What** _**was** _ **that poison, Okuda?!" Kayano yelled.**

**"Y-You tricked me, Korosensei!" Okuda said as Korosensei attached himself onto the wall.**

**"Having the verbal aptitude to deceive other is a vital part of assassination, Okuda." He smiled down at her.**

**"Huh?" Okuda's eyes widened in surprise.**

**Verbal aptitude?" Nagisa asked.**

"What's he talking about?" Hiromi frowned.

The Okudas glanced at each other again.

**"Even the most potent of poisons is wasted if you offer it in such a naïve way that your target can take advantage of** _**you** _ **." Korosensei let himself fall to the ground. "Nagisa. How would** _**you** _ **try to poison me?"**

**"Huh? Hmm..." The boy thought. "I'd probably mix it into with a sweet drink you like."** **An image of Nagisa offering Korosensei a drink with an innocent smile appeared. Nagisa's showed was grinning evilly, eyes red. Korosensei's showed was normal and unsuspecting.** **"…and then offered it to you as a special drink I made."**

"Great idea." Mr. Chiba nodded.

Hiromi shivered at Nagis'a shadow in the scene. It reminded her of _that_ night.

**"Yes! To deceive someone you must understand their feelings and communicate with them creatively."** **Korosensei crawled back into his rob and reverted to normal.** **"Language is the key to an effective poisoning. Your scientific talent will someday be useful to everyone." He explained. "So to explain things clearly to as many people as possible…I hope you'll continue to develop the language skills to poison someone."**

"That's some good advice." Mrs. Isogai smiled.

"Yeah, just not for _actually_ poisoning someone." Mrs. Maehara remarked.

**Okuda smiled once she understood those words.**

**"I-I will" She said cheerfully.**

The Okudas smiled proudly at their girl.

**The class smiled at that. Karma laughed. "Yep. Assassination is the** _**least** _ **of everyone's worries right now," Karma said, still smiling.**

_**'Even a student brandishing a powerful poison is a powerless, regular student in the face of Korosensei.'** _ **Nagisa thought as he smiled at Korosensei.** _**'I guess taking our teacher's life is still a distant dream for us all.'** _

**The scene faded to black.**

**The scene opened to the main building before it shifted to the mountain. It faded to show Isogai and Okano waking down the**

**Mountain.**

**"Hurry" Isogai said. "If we're late, who knows what they'll do to us this time."**

"Who?" Nagisa's father frowned.

**"Oh yeah, last time we had to clean out the main campus' flowerbeds." Okano said as she walked behind him.**

**"Man, that was rough. Their flowerbeds are way too huge."** **Maehara said as he followed. He had his hands behind his neck.**

**"You slacked off the entire time!" Isogai said, slightly irritated.**

**Maehara laughed. "Did I?"**

"Wait, what?" Mr. Horibe asked in confusion.

**"Ugh! Why are we the only ones who gotta put up with this?!"** **Okano yelled to the sky in frustration.**

**"Surprise!"**

**A childish animation appeared on screen. "Tell us, Kunudon!" was written with colorful letters.**

**"Tell us, Kunudon!"**

**Kunudon appeared.**

**"Hi, everyone! It's me, Kunudon!"**

"Hey, that's the school mascot, right?" Mr. Kimura asked his wife, who nodded.

**"Kunudon!" The audience cheered.**

Mr. Kanzaki's eye twitched. _'Feels like I'm watching a kids' program.'_

"Why does the most prestigious school in the country have a childish mascot?" Mrs. Nakamura wondered.

Mr. Nakamura shrugged. "One of the mysteries of the world."

**Another background was shown, one that had the signs "E Class" and "Down-the-Mountain game"**

**"To keep its underachievers from affecting the rest of the student body, the E Class has its own special building, far away from the main campus!" A drawing of the old campus along with a "start" sign appeared.**

**The background transitioned to a** **map showing the road way down from the mountain. Many dangers were drawn on it.**

**"Really? That's super!"**

The parents looked confused.

"Uhm…what's with the map?" Mr. Akabane spoke uneasily.

**"Normally, E Class students aren't allowed to step foot on the main campus. The only exception is when they come down the mountain for school assemblies. All on their lunch break, of course!" A drawing of the main campus with the "Goal" on it was shown.**

Mr. Horibe's jaw dropped.

**Chiba, Mimura, and Okajima ran into trouble at the bridge.**

**"Th-The bridge!" Okajima cried.**

**"All right, who told us this was a shortcut?!" Mimura yelled.**

**"Okajima!"**

**Okajima was shown drowning while Mimura could only stare. He had a drowned Chiba in his arms.**

The families of the three boys were horrified. Mrs. Chiba especially looked like she was about to have a heart attack from seeing her child passed out.

"What is this?!" Mr. Okano was horrified.

**"To maintain discipline, the scumbag members of E Class are required to line up in the gymnasium before all of the other classes!"** **Kunudon said in his usual cheerfulness.**

Mrs. Akabane scoffed. "Scumbags?"

_'That's not an acceptable thing to call students.'_ Mrs. Horibe frowned.

**"Good luck!" The children mimicked Kunudon's cheerfulness.**

**Fuwa, Yada, and Hara screamed as they encountered snakes.**

**"Snakes!" They yelled.**

**Okajima rushed in and had snakes slithering over his body.**

**"Okajima!" The girls yelled in fright.**

Mrs. Hazama screamed in horror.

Taiga!" Mrs. Okajima shouted in fright, eyes tripling in size. "

**The acorn slammed a stick on the drawing of the main campus. He had a pair of purple shades on. "Get yer scummy asses in gear!" He aimed his stick at the screen. "I expect a, "Yes, Sir!""**

**""Sir, yes, Sir! Yaay" The children chorused cheerfully.**

"The hell is wrong with that acorn?!" Mr. Terasaka yelled.

Mrs. Kanzaki was frozen, unable to believe what she was seeing.

**"Boulders!" The Terasaka group was dealing with boulders. Okajima ran towards them and was chased by a boulder. He still had some snakes on his body.**

**"O-Okajima!"**

Mrs. Okajima looked like she was having a heart attack.

"This kid's got it rough." Mr. Yoshida grimaced as he watched Okajima suffer.

"Yeah." Mr. Hara winced at the screen.

**"Who prodded the beehives?!" Kanzaki, Sugaya, Okuda, Kayano, Nagisa, and Sugino were dealing with bees. Okajima passed by them and was instantly attacked by the bees.**

**"O-Okajima!"**

Mrs. Akabane chuckled, causing others to look at her.

"Okay, look. I know it's not funny." She chuckled again. "But at this point, it's turning into one of those black comedy shows."

"Except this is real life!" Mrs. Okajima shouted. "And this actually happened to my son!"

Sorry!" "

**"He's...sure gone through a lot," Sugino was sweating as he watched the boy run. "I hope he'll be okay..."**

**"Yeah." Nagisa was also sweating at the sight.**

"Why don't they just help him?!" Mrs. Okajima glared.

"M-Maybe they don't know how?" Mrs. Sugaya suggested.

That didn't quell the other woman's anger.

**The scene transitioned to show the last group of students on the ground, exhausted.**

**"Oh, man...Please, no more bees of anything else…" Kayano panted.**

**"Luckily, Okajima took the brunt of it all for us…" Sugino was panting heavily on the ground.**

Mrs. Okajima fumed.

**"Are you all right?" Karasuma approached them.**

**"Mr. Karasuma." Nagisa said.**

**"There's no rush. We'll arrive with plenty of time at this pace," Karasuma assured them and checked his watch.**

**"Hold on…"**

**Professor Bitch was seen running down the mountain in anger. "…you brats!"**

**"Oh, Professor Bitch!" The students she passed by were surprised.**

**Irina was panting on the floor. "No one told me about a class trip during lunch break..."**

Everyone forgot about Okajima and laughed at Irina.

**"Wow, you're a real mess, Professor Bitch." Sugino remarked with an amused smile.**

**Irina glared up at him. "It's extra-exhausting running in heels!"**

Mrs. Nakamura winced. "It is."

"Then don't wear heels!" Mrs. Akabane rolled. "Seriously! Is she brain-dead?"

**"Mr. Karasuma." Nagisa turned to the man. "Where's Korosensei?"**

**A blank-faced Korosensei was shown staring outside the window.**

**"We can't afford to have the other students see him, so he's been told to wait at the old campus." Karasuma told them.**

**"I'm an outcast, all alone…" He watched a bird fly away. "Shunned Sensei…"**

"Cry me a river." Mrs. Hayami rolled her eyes.

"What a baby." Mrs. Akabane commented.

**"The main campus isn't far now, let's go." Karasuma said.**

**"Okay." The students chorused.**

**The next scene showed the students had finally made it to their destination, but they were all scattered on the ground from exhaustion.**

Everyone looked worried.

"Does this...happen every time they walk down the mountain?" Mrs. Yada's eyes widened.

"I hope not." Her husband said.

**"Th-That sucked..." Okajima said tiredly. He was still wet and had snakes all over him.**

"At least he's alive." Mr. Okajima laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.

His wife glared daggers at him.

**"We made it in time." Isogai said.**

**"Somehow or other." Maehara remarked.**

**"Come on, guys! Let's hurry and line up!"**

**"Okay…"**

**"Yeah, yeah…"**

**Reluctantly, they all got up.**

**The scene shifted to show they had already lined up while the other students gathered.**

**"Nagis!" A mocking voice yelled.**

**Nagisa turned to see Takeda and Tanaka smiling smugly at him.**

**"So glad you could make it!" Takada taunted. "Tough trip comin' down the mountain, I bet!"**

"What's their deal?" Mrs. Kimura narrowed her eyes.

Hiromi glared and looked ready to enter another screaming fit. Nagisa's father watched her warily.

**Nagisa looked down when they laughed.**

_**'There's an all-school assembly once a month.** _ _**'** _ **Terasaka turned away when he saw some guys laughing at him. Nagisa looked at him in worry.** _**'Even here, the E Class gets "special" treatment. And, we're forced to endure all of it.'** _

"They get bullied by the whole school?!" Mr. Chiba asked in shock.

Mr. Yukimura and the Horibes had their jaws dropped.

**"Essentially you are the cream of the crop— this nation chosen elite!" The Dean stated with a smile. "I, your school Dean, can vouch for that!" He smirked and side-glanced E class. "But, if you're not careful...you could end up like certain other good-for-nothings!"** **Isogai looked up while the rest of the E Class looked down in sadness as the other classes laughed.**

The parents were at loss for words.

"Wha…?" Nagisa's father tried to say.

"What the hell?!" Mrs. Maehara shouted, face red. "Bullying among the students happens, but from the school administration?!"

"This is insane!" Mr. Okuda could not believe any of this.

"But why?" Mrs. Horibe asked. "I get they're the worst class, but that's no excuse."

"It's not." Mr. Kanzaki agreed.

**Now, now. We mustn't Laugh at their expense!" The Dean said while chuckling. "I suppose my comment was out of line."**

"Don't laugh at their expense." Mrs. Akabane mimicked. "Said _while_ laughing."

"What is wrong with this school?!" Mrs. Chiba shook her head.

**Sugaya sighed and looked over Nagisa's shoulder. "Hey, Nagisa. Where's Karma?"**

**"Ditching." Nagisa said simply.**

"Good." Mrs. Akabane nodded. _'He doesn't have to deal with this shit.'_

**Sugaya gasped. "What?! Just him?!"**

**Karma was shown sitting by the stairs of the old campus, listening to his MP3 player. "** **He knows he'll get punished for blowing off the assembly, but he says he doesn't care."**

"Normally, I'd be against it, but with what we've just seen…" Mrs. Kataoka trailed off.

"Kid's smart." Mr. Mimura said.

**Nagisa glanced down and smiled humorously. "It's times like this I wish** _**I** _ **was an honor student bad-boy."**

**"I hear ya." Sugaya sighed and looked up.**

"Honor student bad-boy?" Mr. Muramatsu scratched his head. "Is that a thing?"

**The scene shifted the principal's office.**

**"This method is always so effective, Sir!" The vice principal said. "Thanks to it, our students' acceptance rate into top universities—3-E aside—is extremely high!"**

The parents felt their anger boiling.

"Why that lousy son of a-" Mr. Maehara covered his wife mouth as she spurred a series of very inappropriate curses.

**"This is preparation for the real world, so to speak." The principal said calmly as he watched the assembly. "Now is our chance to instill in them the will to avoid being failures. Sadly enough, people develop the most when they have someone else to discriminate against and scorn." The laptop screen focused on Takeda and Tanaka laughing at E Class.**

**"That makes sense!" The vice principal rubbed his hands together.**

Mrs. Maehara's face was a deep shade of red and Mr. Maehara didn't doubt her curses had gotten worse.

"Is he for real?!" Mrs. Takebayashi was outraged.

"What kind of school encourages bullying?!" Mrs. Kurahashi was uncharacteristically angry.

"Kunugigaoka." Mrs. Akabane answered venomously.

"Our kids had to endure _this_ for a whole year?" Mrs. Muramatsu looked livid.

**"I always act based on reason. Whether its school administration or even assassination, adhering to logic is all that matters." The principal said.**

Mrs. Maehara managed to remove her husband's hand away. "Where's the logic in all this, You ungodly, twisted. Bas-!"

Mr. Maehara quickly covered her mouth again, even though he agreed with every word she hurled at the principal.

**The scene returned to the assembly.**

**"Next is an address by the student council," someone announced. "Please start your preparations, student council."**

**Karasuma approached a chubby teacher.** **"Hello. I'm Karasuma." He bowed "The E Class teacher."**

**"Hey, who's that teacher?" One student asked.**

**"He's so stylish and cool!"** **Another gushed.**

Mr. Akabane raised an eyebrow, an amused smile forming on her lips.

**"As I work on a separate campus...I thought I'd use this chance to say hello."**

**"Uhh...okay!" The teacher blushed, clearly enamored by the man.**

**"Hey!" Karasuama heard Kurahashi say and** **turned to see her and Nakamura with their knife sheaths out. "Check it out!"**

Mr. Chiba's eyes widened. "What are they…?"

**"Oh!" Nakamura showed her her own sheath.**

**His eyes widened in shock and panic.**

**"Oh, Mr. Karasuma!"** **The two girls turned to show him their work.**

**"We decorated our knife sheaths!" Kurahashi said brightly.**

**"Cute, huh!" Nakamura held up her sheath higher for him to see.**

Mrs. Nakamura groaned. _'Rio.'_

"They're pretty cute." Mrs. Kurahashi smiled.

"I don't think it's a good idea to wave them around, though." Mr. Kurahashi sweat dropped.

**"I don't mind if they're cute, just don't wave them around in here!" he hissed as he covered the sheaths with his hands. "We** _**can't** _ **let the other classes find out about the assassination!"**

**"Y-Yes, sir…" The two girls chorused.**

"Poor guy." Mr. Yoshida laughed.

"I would've lost it if I were him." Mr. Terasaka said.

**"Who's he? An E Class teacher?" Someone asked.**

**"They all seem to get along…" One girl said enviously.**

**"I'm jealous…All the guys and teachers in our class are butt-ugly** **." Another said, causing some of the boys in her class to glare in anger.**

Mrs. Akabane snickered.

Some of the parents smiled smugly.

**They looked up and turned around once they heard some gasps.**

**Irina confidently walked the gymnasium. Everyone was looking at her in surprise and admiration.**

**"Whoa! Who's that super-hot foreign lady!?" Someone said.**

"Oh ho, ho!" Mr. Okajima looked like he was having the best dream of his life.

Mr. Mimura had a nosebleed.

"Show-off." Mrs. Yada scoffed quietly.

**"Professor Bitch was ready to drop just a minute ago, too," Sugino** **had an amuse smile on his face.**

**A flashback showed Irina ready to pass out as the students walked away.** **"W-Wait for me…" She pleaded.**

They chuckled at this.

**"Vanity's in her veins, all right." Nagisa remarked.**

**"Is she an E Class teacher as well?" one student whispered.**

**"So cool..." A girl whispered.**

**"Why are you here?" Karasuma asked once she stood next him.**

**"Don't give me that. I'm their teacher too." she said.**

**"So you** _**do** _ **consider yourself one?"**

"I don't." Mrs. Kataoka commented.

"She's still a pedo in my eyes." Mrs. Kimura crossed her arms.

**She turned to look over the other classes. "Besides, I wanted to check out the other students too.**

**Takeda and Tanaka were gawking at her.**

**"All duds." She remarked unimpressed. "Oh, yeah."**

Mr. Akabane smirked. "True."

"And not just on the outside." Mr. Akabane commented.

**"Nagisa." She walked over to Nagisa and put a hand on his shoulder. "Now's my chance now that the octopus isn't around.** **You've been keeping track of all of his weaknesses, right? Let me borrow your notebook." She said in a flirty tone.**

There was a collection of groans.

"I know where this is going." Mrs. Maehara said through gritted teeth.

"Pedophile." Mrs. Kimura narrowed her eyes.

Hiromi's gaze darkened at the screen. Even Nagisa's father looked livid.

**Nagisa looked confused.** **"What? But I already told you all of his useful weaknesses."**

**"Oh, you! You're just trying to hide all the really big stuff!" Irina continued.**

**"No, I'm serious—"**

**"Come on!" She cut him off and shoved his face into her boobs. "Give it to me, kid! Don't make me smother you!"**

**Kayano watched enviously.**

"Oh my god! What is wrong with her?!" Mrs. Kurahashi yelled.

"She's a pedophile!" Mrs. Kimura glared daggers at the screen.

Hiromi muttered how she was going to do various horrible things to the bitch.

_'At least she's restraining herself.'_ Nagisa's father thought.

**Nagisa squirmed, blushing** **"I can't breathe…! Your boobs are too much, Professor Bitch!"**

"Poor baby." Mrs. Kurahashi frowned.

"Kid has the worst luck." Mr. Terasaka remarked.

Mr. Okajima sighed. "If only she just did that to older men, it'd be fine."

"You got that right." Mr. Mimura nodded.

"Um, no!" Mrs. Kimura glared at them, causing them to yelp. "That would be sexual assault!"

"What? No it wouldn't!" Mr. Okajima said incredulously. "What man wouldn't want to dive head first between two lovely mountains?"

A number of parents, both men and woman, looked at him in disgust.

"Don't group me with you!" Mr. Takebayashi yelled.

"Yeah!" Mr. Kurahashi yelled. "We're not all perverts like you!"

Mr. Okajima crossed his arms and gave them all a disbelieving look. "Oh, really?"

Mr. Terasaka narrowed his eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mr. Okajima chuckled inwardly and gave them all a smirk. "The fact that you'll all married says otherwise."

"…"

The men and their wives were staring at him in shock while blushing furiously. A minute later, their shock morphed to anger and all hell broke loose.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD?!" Mr. Maehara snapped.

"JUST WHAT _EXACTLY_ ARE YOU IMPLYING?!" Mr. Kanzaki accused.

"DON'T TURN MARRIAGE INTO SOMETHING AS REVOLTING AS YOU!" Mr. Hayami yelled.

Mr. Okajima stood his ground, even though his legs were shaking. "Don't deny it! You all have kids! Where did you get them, huh?!"

"Will you shut up, already!" Mrs. Okajima hit him hard on the head, knocking him out cold.

"I apologize on my husband's behalf." She bowed.

The other parents calmed down, though they still looked livid.

**The two D Class boys has nosebleeds as they watched the scene before them.**

_**'I am** _ **so** _**jealous.'** _ **Tanaka thought**

_**'She's...a bitch…'** _ **Takeda thought.**

**"What the hell?" An onlooker said. "The End Class isn't supposed to have fun!"**

"Bastards." Mrs. Akabane scoffed.

"Oh, no, they're having a good time." Mrs. Hayami commented dryly.

"The audacity!" Mrs. Terasaka feigned shock.

**Karasuma grabbed Irina from behind and dragged her away from the students, ignoring her protest. "Oww! That hurts!"**

**"All right!" A student, Araki, announced.** **"The students' council events are explained on the handouts you've just been given!"**

**"Huh? What? Where are ours?" Okajima whispered to Okano, who made an X shape with her fingers.**

**Isogai raised his hand. "Excuse me, sir! E Class didn't get any handouts!"**

**"Oh?" Araki smirked. "You didn't get any? Now that's strange..." He arrogantly lifted his chin up ad gave them a nasty smile. "I'm sorry! It seems we forgot to make some for 3-E. I guess you'll just have to memorize it all before you leave!"**

**The main campus kids laughed while the E Class looked down once again.**

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Mrs. Yada yelled.

"It's like they have to bully them every second!" Mrs. Maehara glared.

"We're still suing the school, right?" Mrs. Kimura received a nod from everyone.

**"In fact, you and your classmates could stand to sharpen your memory anyway!" Araki continued** **with his insults.**

**"What the hell?" Irina was pissed off. "Could he be any more sadistic?"**

"You know you're twisted when the pedo-bitch thinks you are." Mrs. Kataoka said.

**There was a gust of wind, and then the E Class had handouts.**

**"Isogai."** **A disguised Korosensei stood next to Karasuma and Irina, twirling a pencil.**

**"What are you—?!" Karasuma turned to him in shock.**

**"Oh, there we go!" Korosensei said. "Everyone has a handwritten copy, it would seem."**

**"Yes, Sir!" Isogai said. And then raised his hand again.** **"Oh, we got our handouts! Please continue, Sir!"**

**Araki looked shocked. "W-What? N-No way! How?!"**

**"Hey, now who killed our fun?!"**

Mrs. Terasaka scoffed. "Who killed our fun?"

**The E Class smiled as Araki stuttered. "Err, umm! Ahem! Let us continue!** **Let's take a look at the upcoming student council schedule. The student council…"**

**"You were told** _**not** _ **to show yourself to the rest of school!" Karasuma chided him threw gritted teeth. "Your very existence is a state secret, you know!"**

**"Oh, come now. My disguise is flawless." Korosensei assured him as he waved his 'hands' around. "No one will ever know."**

Mr. Akabane snorted.

"How is no one suspicious?" Mr. Kataoka asked in confusion.

"Well, I've seen weirder-looking people than him." Mrs. Maehara said.

**"He must have gotten lonely." Nagisa smiled at his teacher.**

**"Can't blame him, I guess." Sugino commented with a smile of his own.**

"It hasn't even been that long." Mr. Takebayashi rolled his eyes.

"What a child." Mrs. Hayami scoffed.

**"Whoa, I don't remember seeing** _**that** _ **teacher just a minute ago..." Someone said.**

**"He seems kind of big and...wriggly. " Another absorbed** **as** **Irina sneakily approached octopus and tried stabbing him multiple times, but without success.**

**"Plus that other teacher is going at it with him. Is she trying to** _**stab** _ **him?"**

There was a mixture of sighs and face-palms. Some, like Mrs. Akabane, were chuckling.

"Can't she do it some other place, some other time?" Mrs. Chiba shook her head.

**An irritated Karasuma restrained her and dragged her away.**

**"Oww! That hurts!" She protested.**

"I feel bad for Karasuma-san." Mrs. Kurahashi said. "'He never seems to catch a break."

"He's like the babysitter of those two idiots." Mr. Maehara commented.

"If were him, I'd spank them." Mrs. Kimura said.

"Nah, just Korosensei." Mrs. Kataoka said." The pedo should be thrown in prison."

"Or off a building." Mrs. Yoshida said.

**"Now the lady teacher's being taken away…" A boy frowned in confusion.**

**"None of this makes sense." The boy behind him said, just as confused.**

"Took the words outta my mouth!" Mr. Kimura said.

**"That's professor Bitch for you!" Maehara commented as E Class laughed.**

**The main campus stared at them in shock. Takeda and Tanaka were angry.**

Mrs. Isogai smiled warmly. "It's nice to see them having a good time."

"Yeah, with all the bullying, they deserve it." Mrs. Maehara nodded.

**The scene shifted to the outside.**

**"We're going on ahead, Nagisa!" Sugino told him.**

**"Okay! I'll catch up after I buy something to drink!" Nagisa replied.**

**Nagisa kneeled down at the vending machine to get his juice.**

**"Hey Nagisa." He looked up to find his two former classmates standing beside him.**

**"Don't you think you guys are gettin' a bit carried away?" Takada regarded him with a frown.**

"Oh, come on!" Mr. Nakamura slid a hand down his face.

"Why do they always target Nagisa?" Mrs. Okano shook her head.

"Kid really has it bad." Mr. Yoshida said.

**"Huh?" Nagisa stood up and stared at him in confusion.**

**"Laughin' during assembly and stuff…"**

**"You should learn some respect!" Tanaka said.**

**Takeda smirked smugly. "E Class should just keep its head down and shut up."**

**"You got crappy lives weighn' ya down, after all." Tanaka added.**

Hiromi let out an inhuman growl, scaring some people.

"Man, I just wanna punch their ugly faces." Mrs. Akabane glared. "And I don't care of their minors."

"Ditto." Mr. Akabane agreed.

**Nagisa kept silent and stared at them.**

**"Hey, what's with the dirty look?" Takada asked, slightly irritated.**

Many frown at the look.

**Karasuma walked out of the campus and spotted the three.**

**"This damn school…" A tentacle stopped him from walking forward.**

**Korosenseu had the green strips.** **"None of the students trying to assassinate me… would** _**ever** _ **succumb to students of their level."** **His fake nose fell down.**

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't help them." Mr. Hayami said.

**"Say something, E Class!" Some students were watching the three boys with amused expressions.**

**Tanaka grabbed Nagisa by the collar. "You want me to kill you?!" He threatened.**

The parents grew angry at this. Hiromi was seething right now.

_'If she goes on a man-hunt for them, I'm not stopping her.'_ Her husband thought as he warily observed her.

**Nagisa was surprised.** _**'Kill?'** _ **He looked at the two boys.** _**'Kill…"Kill", huh?'** _ **He lowered his head and chuckled darkly, much to the boys' confusion.**

"W-What was that?" Mr. Okano was sweating.

**He lifted up his face to reveal a deadly glare. "As if** _**you've** _ **ever tried to kill anyone before."**

**The two jerked back in fear as Nagisa calmly walked passed them.**

The parents shivered.

Hiromi tensed. _'That night.'_

Mrs. Akabane briefly glanced at her. _'Like mother, like son.'_

**"Wh-What was** _**that** _ **?" Tanaka shuddered.**

**Nagisa kept walking.**

**"Bloodlust?" Takeda wondered fearfully.**

**"See? My students are much more…motivated." Korosensei explained to a stunned Karasuma.**

"That's good, but…." Mr. Chiba gulped.

"That was terrifying!" Mr. Mimura was quivering in fear.

Mr. Kanzaki was unnerved. His wife leaned closer in fear.

"Kid's scary like his mom." Mr. Muramatsu whispered to his wife.

"But he's mostly nice like his dad." She replied.

Mrs. Hara hummed. "A strange combination."

_**'The E Class…'** _ **The principal observed Nagisa from his CCTV.** _**'The End Class is shoving normal students aside undauntedly.** _ _**'** _ **The screen showed the principal in the dark.** _**'That doesn't make sense. Not in my school. It seems I'll have to make a few changes.** _ _**'** _ **The camera panned to his glowing red eye.** _**The assassination can wait.** _ **This** _**is my top priority now.'** _

"Bastard!" Mrs. Maehara suddenly said.

"Seriously, a grown man creating a system to bully a bunch of junior high-kids?" Mr. Kimura scoffed. "Who does that?!"

"Didn't he have to resign after news of Korosensei broke out?" Mr. Okano asked.

"Yeah, but that's too good for him!" Mrs. Maehara crossed her arms. "I heard he's opening a cram school."

"Well, I'm certainly not enrolling my kids there!" Mrs. Chiba said.

"None of us are!" Mrs. Nakamura stated.

"I'm surprised he's opening a cram school after all that mess." Mr. Okano said. "Just what parent would enroll their kid at a cram school run by the guy who endangered his student's lives?"

"Not us!" Mrs. Maehara said.

Mr. Okajima groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. "What did I miss?"

"Just the blue cinnamon roll almost going on a killing spree." Mrs. Kurahashi answered causally.

"Huh?"


	7. Episode 6

**First** **, let me just thank everyone who's commented on this fic, I just really felt the need to say it because all of you are just so nice.**

**That's all, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was going to post it earlier, but I found myself struggling with some parts, so it took some time.**

* * *

**The scene showed the old campus.**

**"Now, then, class..."Korosensei was shown with a number of doubles, all wearing bandannas. "Shall we begin?"**

**"Begin** _**what** _ **?" The class blanched.**

"What is this?" Mr. Hayami raised an eyebrow.

**"Midterm time has rolled around!** **" The octopus answered.**

**"Yes, that's right" a double said.**

Mrs. Horibe frowned. "It's midterms already?"

"Time flies." Mr. Yoshida commented.

**"And that's why this period" another said.**

**"Will be spent in high-speed enhanced test studying!" All the doubles yelled.**

**In a flash, A Korosensei double was at each student's desk, holding a different book and wearing a different bandanna.**

**"My doubles can work with you one-on-one to drill you on each of your worst subjects."**

"Wow." Mr. Kataoka raised her brow. "That's pretty impressive."

"It's pretty nice of him." Mrs. Kurahashi smiled.

**Terasaka scoffed. "** **Ridiculous. He even switches headbands for each subject."** **Korosensei was at his desk, wearing a Naruto headband.**

**"Hey! Why do I get a** _**Naruto** _ **headband?!** **" Terasaka snapped, glaring at the octopus.**

Everyone laughed.

"What does Naruto got to do with midterms?" Mr. Mimura chuckled.

_**'I think Korosensei is getting faster and faster.' Nagisa thought. 'Six Japanese, eight math, three social studies, four science, four English, one** _ **Naruto** _**.'** _

Some chuckled at the last part.

**K** **orosensei was shown helping various students.** _**'Splitting up for each student like that? it wasn't long ago that he could only handle four or five doubles** _ _**.'** _ **His face suddenly turned into a crescent.** **Nagisa gasped.**

**Karma stuck out his tongue and held up a knife to stab Korosensei's face. The class sweat dropped at this.**

**"No sneak assassinations now, Karma!" the octopus scolded. "Dodging will disrupt my persistence of vision!** **"**

"Ha!" Mrs. Akabane laughed along with her husband.

Mrs. Yada smiled. "You know, if you overlook his behavioral and mental health issues, he seems like a nice, playful kid."

"Yeah… _if_ you overlook his issues." Mrs. Hayami stated.

**"These doubles are so fine and delicate." Nagisa said, looking up at Korosensei. "But** **, do you have any strength left after making them** **?"**

**"Not to worry." Korosensei assured him. The screen showed a Korosensei double resting outside. "I have a double resting outside."**

**"How is** _**that** _ **helping?"**

"Good lord." Mr. Takebayashi face palmed.

"Doesn't that have the opposite effect?" Mr. Sugaya was confused.

"Honey, please, I told you to stop questioning it." His wife sighed.

_**'This power-up in acceleration…'** _ **The crescent moon was shown.** _**'** _ _**He must be gearing up to destroy the earth a year from now** _ _**.'** _

The parents shivered at the reminder.

**Korosensei kept teaching.** _**'No matter how you slice it, he's one tricky target for us killers.'** _

**"So, do you understand so far, Nagisa?"**

**Nagisa smiled. "Yes, sir."**

Nagisa's parents smiled.

_**'If you're facing exams…he's a good teacher to have.** _ _**'** _ **The scene showed the students studying.**

"Even if he is going to destroy the earth." Mr. Kataoka remarked.

"But you gotta admit he's a good teacher." Mr. Akabane said. "Especially when you compare him to that bitch."

"True." Hiromi agreed, glaring when she remembered how Irina kissed her son.

**Episode 6: Test Time.**

**E Class walked out of the old campus. The scene cut to a Rubix cube then the staff room sign. The Rubix cube was shown again.**

**"I want to line up the colors on this cube—all of them, and quickly,"** **Karasuma and Irina listened to the unseen man talk. "With a method anyone can use."**

Mr. Chiba raised an eye brow. "Is that the principal?"

**"Goodbye, Korosensei!" Nagisa said as he and Kayano cleaned the class.**

**"Korosensei chuckled. "Hope you manage to kill me tomorrow!"**

**"How would you go about it, teachers?"**

**"The answer is simple." Korosensei entered the staff room just in time to see the cube destroyed by a screw driver.**

The parents were stunned.

**The camera moved upwards to show the man smiling.** **"Take them apart and put them back together. Very Logical."**

**The screen displayed the words: "Kunugigaoka Academy principal Gakuho Asano."**

"The hell?" Mr. Akabane's eyes widened.

"You don't solve a Rubix like that." Mrs. Kimura scowled. "I don't get this guy's logic."

**He noticed the octopus and smiled placidly. "We meet at last, Korosensei."**

**Korosensei was confused.**

**"He says he's the principal of this place." Irina said.**

**"As teachers, he's our boss." Karasuma said.**

**Korosensei let out a shriek before he was instantly beside the principal, serving him tea and giving him a massage.** **"My, my…you've come all this way (Knead Knead)!** **"  
**

The parents laughed. Some rolled their eyes though.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Mr. Terasaka scoffed.

"Well, it's his boss, so…" Mrs. Terasaka smiled.

**Nagisa was walking in the corridor. He stopped once he heard Korosensei's voice and peaked inside the staff room.** **"Say might I receive a little bump in my salary?** **I've added a few more doubles, you see, and I'm sure it's in your power to-" He sweat dropped at Korosensei's antics.**

**A note card appeared: "Korosensei's Weak Point #6: Subservient to higher-ups"**

"So he's _that_ kind of employee, huh?" Mr. Takebayashi wasn't amused.

"Why is the moon-destroying super-octopus subservient to a normal human?" Mr. Chiba wondered.

Mr. Nakamura shrugged. "Well, this _is_ his boss. Plus, who wouldn't want a bump in their salary?"

_'I'd fire him without a second thought.'_ Mr. Kanzaki thought.

**"I must apologize." The principal smiled. "I'd meant to come to pay my respects." He stood up and faced the creature.** **"The Ministry of Defense and Mr. Karasuma have told me all about you, I can't claim to understand everything, but..." He smirked. "How very sad you are. Looking to become the savior of the world, only to fall into the role of the great villain who would destroy it.** **"**

_**'Savior? Villain?** _ _**'** _ **Nagisa eavesdropped.**

"What's he on about?" Mrs. Fuwa frowned.

**"But, let's set that aside for now. Struggle as I might, I cannot hope to save the planet from its crisis. Barring the unexpected, I'll stay out of your assassination altogether." He stood next to Karasuma. "You've certainly paid me enough."**

**"That will be helpful." Karasuma said simply.**

Mr. Hayami scoffed. "That's good to here." She said sracstically.

"Bastard." Mrs. Nakamura glared. "He just happily endangers his student's lives."

"Their education and safety comes first." Mrs. Okajima repeated mockingly.

**"Well, aren't you rational! I do like a rational man.** **" Irina flirted.**

A number of parents face palmed.

"She's flirting with her boss." Mrs. Kataoka looked like she had lost all hope.

"I'd fire her if I were him." Mr. Takeabayashi stated, remembering an incident where an employee flirted with him.

"Why would he even hire an assassin to teach kids in the first place?!" Mrs. Maehara glared. "I get he doesn't care about E Class, but come on!"

"Well, the government _is_ paying him." Mrs. Hayami said. "Maybe as part of the deal, he has to hire anyone they bring in."

"This guy…" Mrs. Mimura shook her head.

**"I'm honored. However…" He said politely and walked across the room, Korosensei's eyes following him.** **"As Principal, I must consider what's in store next year and beyond should Earth survive."** **He sat down on the window. Korosensei's wanted poster was shown** **"In other words, if someone does happen to kill you, what is this school's future?"** **The camera moved up wards, showing principal Asano with a dark, shadowy, look.** **"Frankly, we need E Class to remain as it is."**

**Nagisa was unnerved.**

The parents had the same expression.

**Korosensei was silent for a few moments.**

**"** **As it is? You mean, with rock-bottom grades and treatment, like now?** **" He questioned.**

**"** **Yes. Are you familiar with the worker ant principle?** **"**

**An image of ants appeared.** **"In a group, 20 percent will be lazy, 20 percent will work hard, and the remaining 60 percent will be average."** **Principal Asano opened his glowing red eyes.** **"My goal is a group with 5 percent slackers and 95 percent hard workers.** **"**

"What?!" Mr. Muramatsu's jaw dropped.

"The Hell is with this guy?!" Mr. Okano yelled.

Nagisa's father couldn't believe his eyes and ears. The same thing with Mr. Yukimura.

**An image of E Class looking down in the dark while others laughed at them from above appeared. ""I don't want to be like the E Class."". "I don't want to be** _**in** _ **the E Class.". With** **95 percent of students thus determined, my ideal ratio is attainable.**

**"I see. How logical." Korosensei remarked coldly. "T** **hen the 5 percent of E Class must be kept weak and pitiful** **."**

"The hell?!" Mrs. Maehara was livid. "That's his reasoning?!"

"How is this guy an educator?!" Mr. Hayami yelled.

Mrs. Isogai shook her head, unable to believe what she had just heard.

Hiromi was seething. Nagisa's father glanced at her. _'I honestly don't care if she kills him.'_

"This guy!" Mrs. Kimura gritted his teeth. "This guy bullies a bunch of middle-schoolers because of some ants?!"

"His so-called logic is just illogical!" Mrs. Okuda expressed angrily. "You can't just apply animal behavior to humans!"

"Aren't human technically animals?" Mrs. Fuwa asked.

"Yes, but…" The woman groaned. "I mean you can't just… Humans shouldn't act like animals! I mean, sure some things…I…ghah!" She groaned. "I 'm so angry I can't form a proper sentence!"

Mr. Okuda patted her shoulder. "What she means is, just because a certain behavior is normal for animals doesn't mean it's acceptable for us."

"Yes!" His wife said. "If you justify bullying by stating it happens in animals, then how about infanticide? Incest? Cannibalism? These are all normal for animals, but are they for us?!"

"You do make a solid point." Mr. Chiba nodded. "Humans consider ethics, that's what sets us apart from animals."

Mrs. Akabane scoffed. "You'd think this so-called educator would know that."

"How did a man with this kind of twisted "logic" form the best school in the country?" Mrs. Kataoka shook her head.

"Well, the students work harder to avoid landing in E Class." Mr. Yoshida put his hands up. "Not trying to justify his methods or anything."

"Other schools don't do this." Mrs. Yada said. "There are other successful institutes and they don't use such a cruel method."

**The principal kept smiling. "I** **received a complaint from the D Class Teacher today:** **" A flashback showed Takeda and Tanaka complaining to Ono** **"A student from E Class glared at one of my students and threatened to kill him""** **The scene cut to an image of a scary-looking Nagisa terrorizing the two who had innocent-looking eyes.**

**Nagisa had a 'seriously?' Look.**

The parents had the exact same expression.

"You know, these guys are just too pathetic to be angry at." Mr. Okano commented.

"You got that right." His wife said.

**"I'm sure the glare was part and parcel of the whole assassination thing." Gakuho said. "And that's fine."** **An image of a hand with 'E' grabbing someone's foot appeared. "The problem** **lies in the student with rock-bottom grades defying a regular one.** **" Gakuho narrowed his eyes "Under my policies, that cannot stand."**

**Karasuma seemed mildly disturbed.**

Hiromi narrowed her eyes. _'I'm going to kill him. I don't care if I go to prison for it.'_

Mrs. Akabane glared. "Asshole."

"I wish him nothing but the worst." Mrs. Okano was livid. "I wish him the worst death in history!"

_'This man.'_ Mr. Kanzaki glared at the screen. _'This man is beyond corrupt!'_

**"** **Please tell him in no uncertain terms to control himself** **." The principal walked to the door. "Oh, and—Korosensei?" He stopped. "You have one second. Solve this." Suddenly, he turned around and threw a metal puzzle at the octopus.**

"Huh?" Mr. Hazama raised an eyebrow.

**"What? Just like that?!" Korosensei grabbed it and struggled to solve it. His tentacles were caught in the puzzle a second later.**

**Nagisa was freaking out.** _**'What the hell is this?!'** _

**A note card appeared: "Korosensei's Weak Point #7: Metal ring puzzles freak him out"**

"Oh come on!" Mr. Sugaya clutched his head din frustration. "He moves at Mach 20 for crying out loud! How is this possible?!"

"Honey, please," His wife sighed. "Just stop questioning it."

**"Your amazing speed lives up to the hype. No doubt you can dodge any attempt on your life** **. But, you know, Korosensei…** **."** **Korosensei was still struggling to solve the puzzle. The principal stood over him. "There are some problems speed can't solve."**

**Korosensei was silent.**

The parents were speechless.

**"Now, if you'll excuse me." The man opened the door. Nagisa gasped and back away.**

**The principal frowned once he saw him. Nagisa nodded nervously.**

**Principal Asano smiled, though it was clearly faked.** **Hey there! Looking forward to seeing your midterm results! Good luck."**

**Nagisa gasped in surprise. The principal walked away, his smile instantly gone.**

"Two-faced bastard." Mrs. Akabane glared.

"I hate this guy." Mrs. Kataoaka shook her head. "I hate him more than the octopus and the pedo bitch."

"Yeah, at least the pedo bitch apologized for being a bitch." Mrs. Kimura said. "But she's still a pedo."

**Nagisa watched him go.** _**'** _ _**With that dry "good luck," I went from being an assassin back to the End Class, just like that.** _ _**'** _

"That's got to be one of the scariest moments of his life." Mrs. Yoshida watched warily.

Nagisa's parents looked worried.

**Karasuma stared down at Korosensei who was still on the ground.** _**'** _ _**As a target, this guy is practically invincible.** _ _**His assassination is entirely within our control.** _ _**'** _ **Gakuho was walking away from the old campus.** _**'But as a teacher, there's someone more powerful pulling the strings:'** _

**"** **The Principal of Kunugigaoka Academy, Gakuho Asano."** **Karasuma read an article about Gakuho Asano. It was titled "Education's favorite son."** **"A shrewd manager who, in its first ten years made this school one of the nation's best. There's no escaping the structure he's built here." He glanced down at the octopus. "Not even for you."**

"Which makes him all the more terrifying." Mrs. Isogai was sweating.

The Maeharas nodded in agreement.

**Korosensei broke the puzzle.**

"He's mad." Mr. Akabane smirked.

"Good." His wife grinned evilly. "I hope he punches Mr. Ants where his antennas are!"

"Hey!" Mr. Okajima looked horrified. "Getting punched down there is no joke!"

"Who says I was joking?"

"He does deserve it." Mr. Okano agreed.

"He deserves way worse than that!" Mrs. Maehara shouted.

**The old campus was shown. The words "The Next Day" were written on screen.**

**"Good morning, class** **." Korosensei once again had doubles, only this time, some of them were in costumes. They all had different headbands.** **"Today I've tried making even more of me!** **"**

**Nagisa was not amused.** _**'That's way too many!'** _

Mrs. Fuwa smiled. "He's deadest on getting their grades up."

"And being a pain to that bastard principal." Mr. Terasaka smirked. "Good."

**"Now, let's begin." A double was at every student's desk.**

_**'Even the afterimages are getting** _ **sloppy'** **Different scenes showed different students studying.** _**'So sloppy, it's like he's turning into someone else!** _ _**'** _

**Kayano smiled warily. "** **What's wrong, Korosensei? Isn't this a little** _**too** _ **gung-ho** **?"**

**"Hmm? Not at all!"**

"It is actually." Mrs. Nakamura said.

**A flashback showed the principal walking away. "We need E Class to remain as it is."**

Mrs. Akabane stuck her tongue out. Her husband gave her a "really?" look.

**Nagisa focused on studying.**

**An exhausted Korosensei was sitting down at his desk, fanning himself.**

**"You know, he does look pretty beat." Maehara commented.**

**Nakamura smirked and held up her knife. "Maybe now's our chance!"**

Mrs. Fuwa laughed. "After everything he's done for them?"

"How cruel." Mrs. Okuda laughed softly.

Others were also amused by this.

**"Why's he teaching this hard, anyway?" Okajima asked.**

**Korosensei chuckled tiredly.** **"All to get your test scores up! If that happens..."**

**He imagined the students happily running to him, all holding their test scores.**

**"Korosensei!" Isogai called happily.**

**"I got a good score-thanks to you!" Okano cheered.**

"Huh?" The parents blanched.

**Isogai, Hara, and Okano were around him. "Students gazing at him with respect." Was written on the screen.**

**"I can't live without you classes, Korosensei!" Isogai said with a bright smile on his face. "I could never kill you!"**

**"Oh, sir, help us study too!" Korosensei turned to the other side, where a group of big-chested co-eds were staring dreamingly at him. "Local big-chested college students who've heard how good he is."**

Mr. Okajima was drooling.

The rest of the parents groaned.

"What a perverted idiot." Mrs. Hayami shook her head.

Mrs. Yada scowled. _'Why are big-chested women always seen as the attractive ones?'_ She glanced down sadly at her flat chest. _'Bust size isn't everything,'_ She reminded herself.

Mr. Yad sighed once he saw the look in his wife's eyes. He patted her hand in comfort.

**Korosensei was pink as he thought of that. "…and with no fear of being killed, I'll be rolling in good fortune!"**

**The students were unsurprised at this.**

"On a teacher's salary?" Mr. Nakamura raised an eyebrow. "Good luck with that, buddy."

**"Uh," Mimura turned to Yada. "The whole studying part is fine and all…"**

**Yada smiled. "But if we assassinate him, we get ten billion yen."**

**Nakamura put her hands behind her neck and smiled.** **"And, with ten billion, you don't need good grades to live a good life!** **"**

The parents were shocked by this. The Nakamuras couldn't believe what their daughter had just said.

**Korosensei shrieked. "I-Is that what you think?!"**

**"We're the End Class, Korosensei." Okajima chuckled slightly.**

**"Assassination is way more accessible to us than any exam." Mimura added.**

The parents, especially the parents of the kids who had spoken, were disappointed.

"I can't believe this." Mrs. Kurahashi shook her head.

"They let that stupid bounty get to their heads." Mr. Hayami said.

"Can you blame 'em?" Mrs. Akabane spoke. "Remember, they're made to feel like lost causes. Of course they're gonna give up on studying."

"That doesn't mean they just give up like that!" Mrs. Maehara argued.

"After how we've seen them treated, how can they _not_ give up?" The other woman retorted. "They were discriminated against, and weren't allowed to stand up for themselves."

"She does make a good point." Mr. Horibe spoke. "I mean, I don't agree they should give up, but you can't really blame them."

"And the principal wants them this way." Mrs. Isogai added sadly. "Once you land in E Class, you're doomed forever, that's how they're told it is."

Slowly, the parents' anger faded as they remembered how bad the system was to their kids.

Mrs. Hayami felt guilty when she remembered yelling at her daughter for landing in E Class. _'She probably hates me now.'_

**Korsensei held his head down. "Ah, I see how it is."**

**The students were confused.**

**"How what is?" Mimura asked.**

**He stood up. "You still don't have what it takes to be assassins." His face was purple. "Out into the schoolyard, all of you!"**

"Yikes!" Mr. Mimura jerked back in shock.

"He's pissed." Mrs. Okano stated warily.

"Well, I'd be too." Mr. Takebayashi said.

**The scene faded and showed the students curiously at Korosensei outside.**

**"What's the big idea, sendin' us all out into the yard like this?" Maehara grumbled.**

**"Who knows? A bad mood came over him all of a sudden." Nakamura said.**

**Karasuma was also standing outside, looking curious.**

**"One good thing about the E Class system is its built-in a remedial process." Korosenei stated without facing towards them.**

The parents grew curious as to what he was planning to do.

**"By scoring in the top 50 of 186 students on periodic exams"** **The scene moved and showed a series of human silhouettes that had different scores over their heads. Class-E was written on top. One person, whose score was 48, turned red.** **And receiving permissions from their former teacher to return. They can leave this outcast E Class"** **Silhouettes of the main campus homeroom teachers were shown. Ono's silhouette held up an 'OK' sign. The human shape was happy and joined the Class-D students.**

The Horibes and Mr. Yukimura listened attentively to understand just how this ridiculous school functioned.

**"However," An image showed the terrible condition the old campus was in.** **"It's too difficult to meet these conditions given their poor grades in this inferior academic environment." H** **ands reached out from a light above, but the E Class below looked down in the dark.** **"Most E Class students, being made to feel remediation is too far out of reach, face intense discrimination.** **" Korosensei said gravely, moving an object away.**

Mrs. Hayami's guilt grew. _'Me yelling was the last thing Rinka needed.'_ She briefly glanced around. _'I wonder if the other parents were just as angry as I was and regret it now?'_

Mr. Kanzaki tried not to think of the terrible words he yelled at his daughter when he learned she had landed in E Class. _'She shouldn't have gotten herself in that class in the first place!'_ That didn't make his guilt go away, though.

**"What do you mean, hurry up?" Irina walked outside, Kataoaka next to her.**

**"Korosensei asked us to bring you** **" Kataoka walked down the stairs.**

**"Ms Irina, let me ask you something as a professional assassin."**

**"What** _**is** _ **all of this?"**

**"When you're on a job, do you have one single plan prepared?" The octopus asked without turning to her.**

**She frowned. "No…"**

**"It's not often that my main plan goes as expected. Making more detailed backup plans in preparation for any contingencies is assassination 101."** **Irina explained as images of one of her assassinations appeared in the background. First of her with a knife, next was her hiding with blood on her towel, and finally a map of the routes she had planned.**

Mrs. Hazama paled once she saw the blood.

Most of the parents looked disturbed at the images of her assassination. The only exception was Mr. Okajima, who had only focused on her boobs.

**"And you, Mr. Karasuma." The agent turned to him.**

**"When you teach knife skills, is the first strike the only important one?** **"**

**"The first strike is of course the most important, but your next move matters, too. Against a powerful foe," An image of two people appeared. The first attacked with his knife, the other dodged the first attack, but was unable to do the same thing for the second attack."** **your first blow is likely to be dodged, so the precision with which you can land your second and third blows can decide the fight."**

"Interesting." Mr. Hayami commented.

**"Look, what are you getting at?" Maehara asked.**

**Korosensei started spinning. The students watched him curiously. "As your teachers have said, ha** **ving a trusty second step is what makes for a confident assassin."**

"What the hell is he doing?" Mr. Sugino's eyes widened.

**"But what about you? "We've got assassination, and that's enough," you think and down go your academic goals."** **Korosensei's spinning accelerated, creating a large gust of wind.** **"You're just trying not to face the reason for your inferiority complex.** **"**

**The students screamed and covered their faces.**

"Why does he keep doing that?!" Mr. Kurahashi glared. "What if one of the kids goes flying?!"

**"** **What if I got away from this classroom? If another killer managed to do me in? Without the assassination you rely on, all you're left with is good ol' E Class inferiority!** **"**

**"** **A word of advice from me to you, as you walk that fine line: Those who can't wield the second blade aren't qualified to be an assassin!** **"**

**His words were written on screen in black. The octopus created a large tornado.**

Mr. Okuda stared in shock. "Whoa…"

"What c _an't_ he do?!" Mr. Hara's eyes widened.

**"what the—?!" A student yelled. "There's a huge tornado on the E Class's mountain!"**

**Gakuho smirked as he watched the tornado.** _**'Show-off.'** _

"Oh, go die!" Mrs. Akabane glared.

**The tornado finally stopped and the sun shined once again. The students looked up.**

**"The yard was very uneven and full of weeds. I tidied it up."** **He said.**

**They gasped at sight of the yard. It was even and had soccer goal.**

The parents' jaws dropped.

**"I am a super-creature capable of wiping out the Earth. Flattening out the area here is a piece of cake.** **" He stated, eyes glowing red.**

"The tornado did all that?!" Mrs. Terasaka was stunned.

"Nah, he did all this at Mach 20." Mrs. Yoshida said. "I think."

**The students were stunned.** **"If you can't show me that trusty second blade, I'll know there's no assassin in this classroom worth taking me on."** **Karma rubbed his head. Karasuma and Irina listened to him attentively. "** **And I'll flatten this entire campus before I go.** **"**

"Uh…what about the contract?" Mrs. Kataoka inquired.

"I think he's too angry to remember or care." Mrs. Kurahashi said.

**The students continued listening. "A second blade? When?" Nagisa asked.**

**"Tomorrow, of course." The students gasped.**

**Korosensei pointed a tentacle at them."** **I want all of you in the top 50 after tomorrow's midterms."** **The number 50 appeared on his head.**

**The students were shocked.**

"Is he serious?!" Mrs. Takebayashi adjusted her glasses before they could fall.

"They were just dealing with an inferiority complex!" Mrs. Nakamura stated.

Hiromi frowned. She remembered her son didn't land in the top 50 during the first semester midterms, meaning they failed.

"They-"

Suddenly, Ritsu appeared on screen.

"Before we continue," The AI said. "I'd like to make a request."

The parents listened.

"Please don't reveal your children's test scores throughout the year." She said. "I'd like you all to learn the whole class's results through the anime."

"Are you serious right now?" Mr. Takebayashi looked annoyed.

"She's right!" Mrs. Akabane suddenly stood up and fixed the other adults with a stern gaze. "No spoilers! I wanna be surprised!"

"Woman, you do realize this is real life, not an actual-"

The doctor was instantly silenced when Mrs. Akabane shot him a deadly glare.

"But we know our kids' results, so we aren't going to be surprised." Mrs. Yada pointed out.

Mr. Yukimura looked down guiltily. _He_ didn't know his kid's results, _'Or anything about Akari.'_ He grimaced. Even when he was still living with his two daughters, he was still barely around due to his work.

" _You_ know your kid's results, I don't!" Mrs. Akabane sat back in her seat. "Look, if I'm gonna be forced to sit in some old classroom with a bunch of strangers to watch an anime about my son's life for God knows how long, I don't want spoilers!"

"I have a serious question for you." Mrs. Maehara turned to her.

"Shoot."

"How old are you?"

"…"

Everyone watched as Mrs. Akabane remained speechless for a solid 10 seconds.

"Are you serious?" She said after regaining her ability to talk.

"I did say it was a serious question."

"Why are you even making a big deal out of this?" Mrs. Hayami asked her. "You should already know your kid's score anyway."

"Uh, no I don't!" Mrs. Akabane replied. "I've been traveling for a whole year, so I don't know how much Karma got!"

Mrs. Hayami "Then why didn't you ask him on the phone or something?" scoffed.

"Please." Ristu begged. "Like Mrs. Akabane said, you only know your child's test scores, not the rest of the class."

"Yeah, but knowing is pretty much a spoiler." Mr. Fuwa said.

"Please?" Ritsu's digital blue eyes suddenly widened until they looked like cartoonish puppy dog eyes.

The parents sweat dropped.

"How can you say no to that face?!" Mrs. Akabane gestured to Ritsu. "How cruel can you people be?!" She said dramatically.

"Fine!" Mrs. Okuda pinched the bridge of her nose. "We won't tell."

"Yay!" Ritsu and Mrs. Akabane beamed.

Mr. Kanzaki rolled his eyes, remembering his daughter's test scores. _'They didn't make it.'_

The Horibes shared a look. From what they've seen so far, Itona still hadn't shown up, so everything so far had been a surprise to them.

"He never really told us much about his school life." The woman said.

"No, he didn't." Mr. Horibe frowned.

**"I've already been developing your second blades. I don't use the doltish teaching methods they do at the Main Campus." He pointed at them with a wide grin "Wield those blades with all confidence!** **"**

**The scene showed the students. "** **Succeed in your mission and hold your head up high, smiling, and unashamed. You are proud assassins—and proud members of the E Class!"**

_**'Then…'** _ **Nagisa narrated.** _**'…it was midterm time.'** _

**The camera moved to the main campus. It cut to someone tapping their fingers on the desk. The scene revealed it was Ono, who was wearing a smug grin on his face as he watched the E-students were in the main building and taking the tests.**

The parents glared.

"Why this guy of all people?!" Mrs. Okano yelled.

"I just wanna punch him." Mr. Akabane cracked his knuckles.

"Oh ho, that's a new side of you." His wife remarked slyly.

"Hey, just 'cause I'm not as violent as you, doesn't mean I don't wish I can beat someone up." He shrugged. "But, you know, lawsuits can be a problem."

The woman pouted.

**The students were nervous and some were panicking as they took the test.**

**"3-E midterms" and "First Period: Math" were written on the board.**

_**'** _ _**All students took these exams at the main campus, which means it was only an away game for us E Class students.** _ _**'** _

**Nagisa was staring at his exam. Question 4 suddenly morphed into a monster and attacked. Nagisa quickly got off from his seat to avoid the attack, his classmates doing the same. They ran away as the monster growled.**

The parents jerked back in shock.

"The hell?!" Mr. Okano's eyes bulged.

**Question 4 attacked and the students ran away again.**

Mrs. Hazama screamed, her face already drained of any color.

"Stop screaming!" Mr. Kataoka gritted his teeth and covered his eyes.

Mrs. Isogai quickly went to comfort her.

"Ritsu!" Mr. Hazama called.

"Here!" The AI appeared.

"The heck was that?!" Mr. Kurahashi yelled.

"Why are we suddenly watching a horror movie?!" Mrs. Fuwa was shaking.

"Oh that was the test reimagined."

"Reimagined?" Mrs. Horibe repeated.

Ritsu just smiled. "When we were making the anime, we thought it'd be better if we reimagined the whole test as a battle."

"Why?" Mr. Hara asked.

"Well…wouldn't you be bored if you sat through the whole process of watching us take the tests normally?"

"…well it'd be less traumatizing." Mr. Yada turned to the shaking Mrs. Hazama.

"Nah, this is way cooler." Mrs. Akabane said.

_'Of course she'd think that.'_ The parents thought, staring at the woman with no surprise whatsoever.

"Alright, listen." Mr. Hazama turned to the AI. "Could you warn us beforehand whenever there's an upcoming scary scene?" He gestured to his quivering wife. "My wife gets easily scared."

"And her screams are torture!" Mr. Mimura added.

Ritsu frowned. "Your daughter never mentioned anything about this."

Mr. Hazama's eye twitched. _'Probably on purpose, right, Kirara?'_

"Alright, next time I'll warn you." Ritsu said. "For now, don't let her watch until the exam scene is over."

With that she resumed the episode.

**"One knife isn't enough to kill it! What's this question 4?!** **" Sugino exclaimed, holding an anti-sensei knife.**

**The monster growled and attacked again. The students ran away.**

_**'I was well aware…'** _ **Nagisa picked up his knife, which was his pencil in real life. He stared at the exam paper with determination.** _**'That our school's exams are the pits.'** _ **He stared at his exam nervously.** _**'** _ _**Oh, no...I don't know where to begin! If this keeps up, this question...'** _ **The monster's eye appeared on the test before the scene transitioned to the monster's full face. He roared at Nagisa.** _**'...Will do to me!** _ _**'** _

Nagisa's father grew worried. _'I don't know how Nagisa did during the tests.'_

**Korosensei was standing outside the old campus with a butterfly on his hat. A knife was thrown at him, but he avoided it.**

**'Seriously?" Irina placed her hands on her hips. "You'll really leave if they don't all make the top fifty?** **"**

**"Yes."**

**She glared at him. "** **No way in hell! They've had the worst grades until just recently!** **"**

"I hate her, but I agree with her." Mrs. Kimura said.

"Plus, getting on that list isn't even easy." Mrs. Takebayashi said.

**"I wonder. I don't know about the past, but they're my students now." He picked up the fallen knife with a napkin. "When you're in a tight spot, protect yourself." The butterfly sat on the tip of the knife, before quickly flying away. "That's the weapon I've given them."**

**Korosensei's tentacle wrapped around Nagisa's wrist and glowed.**

"huh?" Hiromi squinted her eyes.

**Nagisa stared at it in surprise. "** **I'm sure I taught you this. That's no mystery monster.** **He pointed at the monster. Its fin appeared.** **Start by observing that fin carefully." The fin had various numbers around it. "See? On closer inspection, it's just a fin. Look carefully at each part of the question one by one." The monster transformed into a fish. "Then string them all together to see the whole:" The fish was shown on a chopping board. "See? What a trivial adversary!** **"**

**Nagisa smiled, Korosensei was behind him.**

**"Now use your blade to cook it up." The octopus said.**

**"I got it!" Nagisa cut the fin.**

"Wait, what?" Mr. Muramatsu was lost. "What just happened?"

"I'm as lost as you are." Mr. Kurahashi said.

Mr. Okuda frowned. "Does Korosensei have some sort of telepathic powers?"

"Actually." Ritsu appeared on screen. "That wasn't really Korosensei, it was just a part of Nagisa's memories."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.

"Well, Korosensei once said those words to Nagisa when they were studying math. We took his words and inserted them in this scene to show that Nagisa remembered them." The AI explained. "We would take certain memories or some parts of it for aesthetic."

"…I'm still lost here." Mr. Kurahashi stated.

Ritsu hummed thoughtfully. "It's like one of those anime scenes where the character is recalling a memory and there's a voice over it."

"So Korosenei's words right now were just part of Nagisa's memories?" Mr. Yukimura asked.

"Yup!" The digital girl replied.

"And the whole scene was the test reimagined, right?" Mr. Sugaya asked.

"Uh huh!"

Mr. Takebayashi resisted the urge to face-palm. _'Are aesthetics really necessary?'_

"It's pretty creative." Mrs. Okuda said.

"But confusing." Mr. Hayami commented.

Ritsu played the episode.

**Ono gasped once he noticed that the students suddenly started writing quickly.**

_**'The trick is working out the important parts of the question-'** _ **Flashbacks showed Korosensei teaching them.** _**'It's all just like how Korosensei taught us!'** _

**Ono gritted his teeth as he watched them solve the test.**

The parents were satisfied with that look.

_**'This question…'** _ **The monster was defeated. E Class was standing on top of it.** _**'…is dead meat!** _

Mrs. Akabane cheered, causing some parents to face palm. Some also looked happy, like Ms. Isogai, the Yadas, and Kurahashis.

Mrs. Kanzaki also smiled, even if she knew they didnn't make it to the top 50. _'At least they worked hard.'_

The Horibes and Mr. Yukimura were curious as to how things went.

_**'And the next one!'** _ **Yoshida slashed another monster.**

Mrs. Akabane cheered.

_**'And the one after that!'** _ **Hayami stabbed a beast.**

Mrs. Akabane cheered again.

_**'And…'** _ **Nagisa turned around, still smiling.**

**Suddenly, a large hand slashed a number of students and the background turned red.**

The parents' eyes widened.

Mrs. Akabane cheered again, then froze once she realized what had just happened.

"What the hell?!" Mr. Terasaka's jaw dropped.

Mrs. Isogai gulped at the hideous embodiement of the question. She glanced worriedly at Mrs. Hazama to make sure she was still covering her face.

**The smile dropped from Nagisa's face as he watched his friends fall.**

**Only he and Karma were still standing. A shadowy figure loomed over them. It was question 11 and it had the rest of E Class floating inside it's body.**

**The monster went for Nagisa before the screen went black.**

"What's going on?" Mr. Fuwa asked, sweating nervously.

_**'A** _ _**nd, then an unseen question beat us to death from behind.'** _

**The principal was shown sitting in a dark room. The camera moved up to show his evil smirk and glowing red eyes.**

Many scowled at his expression.

"What did he do?" Mr. Kurahashi glared.

**"What's the meaning of this?" Karasuma said through the phone, staring outside the window in anger.** **"I felt the test was markedly lacking in fairness."**

**"That's strange, you should have been notified," The teacher on the other end replied dismissively.**

**Nagisa was upset at his score.**

**"Nagisa Shiota-Total score: 315. Ranked 105th out of 186."**

Nagisa's parents were upset.

"What happened?" Mr. Muramatsu asked irritably.

"I think we'll find out soon." His wife said.

**"Maybe some kind of communication slip up your end?** **"**

**Isogai was also upset.**

**"Yuma Isogai – Total score: 367. Ranked 68th out of 186."**

"You cann look now." Mrs. Isogai told Mrs. Hazama while staring sadly at her son on screen.

**"I mean, you're not coming to the main campus either way."**

**"Ryoma Terasaka – Total score: 230. Ranked 159th out of 186."**

**Terasaka had his head turned away, and was chewing bubble gum.**

**The camera moved to show the entire class checking their grades in sadness.**

Mrs. Kurahashi looked ready to cry at the sight of the miserable kids.

**"I can't say there was- and, regardless, this is highly unusual." Karasuma replied. "Two days before the exams, and you broaden the scope to cover** _**all** _ **subjects?"**

**Even Irina looked upset. Korosensei had his face turned to the wall.**

"WHAT?!"

The parents were either shocked, livid, or both.

Nagisa's father was angry, but he kept glancing at his wife to make sure she wouldn't erupt, which seemed very likely at the moment.

"That bastard!" Mrs. Akabane shouted.

"Two days?!" Mr. Yoshida glared. "Who the hell does that?!"

Mr. Kanzaki gritted his teeth.

**"You don't seem to understand, uh, Mr. Karasuma. We are a prep school." The teacher was shown in the main campus, smiling smugly. "Testing students on last-minute cramming is part of our policies." The Principal was shown teaching on a large TV screen next to Ono. "Why, the main-campus students had the Principal himself take the stage and give a splendid lecture on the changes."**

"Just how obsessed is this guy with ants?!" Mrs. Akabane yelled.

"This is just beyond ridiculous!" Mr. Kataoka shouted.

"What kind of so-called educator does that?!" Mr. Sugino glared.

"This guy should just go to jail and rot." Mr. Hayami's face was red.

"Poor kids." Mrs. Kurahashi mumbled.

Mrs. Hayami felt her guilt grow when she remembered her reaction to Rinka's grades. Mr. Kanzaki was dealing with a similar issue.

Mrs. Maehara seethed. "Why that bastard, motherfu-"

Her husband quickly covered her mouth.

**Karasuma narrowed his eyes.** _**'I** _ _**s there nothing that man won't do in the name of his own doctrine?'** _ **He hung up.**

"Petty bastard." Mr. Akabane muttered, glaring at the screen.

_**'They've put us in a fine spot.'** _ **He glanced at Korosensei, who's back was still turned.** _**'If he leaves E Class, we lose everything.** _ _**'** _

**Korosensei was now in class, but he had his back turned to the students.**

**"I take all responsibility." He said somberly. "** **I seem to have underestimated the system at this school." The scene showed several upset students.**

Mrs. Kanzaki noticed how her husband turned away once the sight of their upset daughter was shown on screen

**"I can't bear to face you."**

**A knife was thrown at him, which he barely dodged.**

**"You sure?" He turned to see Karma casually walking over, smug as ever. "** **If you can't face us, you can't see us coming to kill you."**

Some parents forget about their anger and sadness and chuckled.

Mrs. Maehara rolled her eyes. _'Of course, he isn't taking any of this seriously.'_ She briefly glanced at his parents, who were chuckling as well and sighed.

**The octopus's face grew red and had a vein pulse. "Karma! I'm very depressed right now, and—"**

**He paused when Karma nonchalantly threw his test papers on his desk. The octopus gasped when he saw that they all had high scores.**

**"Changing the questions didn't matter to me." Karma said, smiling.**

**"Whoa!" The whole class was at the desk, gazing at Karma's result**

**"100 in math, no way!" Isogai** **exclaimed.**

Mr. Sugino's jaw dropped. "But…but…"

The Akabanes were proud.

"But..." Mr. Okajima couldn't believe his eyes. "But they changed everything in two days and…and…how?!"

**"With my grades, you taught…more than you had to."** **A flashback of Korosensei teaching Karma appeared in the background.**

**"We've come this far, so why not move a little further ahead?" Korosensei said.** **"Just a little further! A tiny bit! Just a little! You're great at this Karma!"**

**"So I could handle the questions even if they'd changed their scope.** **" Karma continued.**

"That's my boy!" Mrs. Akabane boasted, startling everyone.

"Huh." Mr. Hayami was impressed. "Kid's that smart?"

"Why of course!" Mrs. Akabane laughed smugly. "That's my son after all!"

"Nah, those are my genes, honey." Mr. Akabane smirked when he received a half-hearted glare from the woman.

**"Still, I won't be leaving." The whole class was looking at him now.** **"Assassination is way more fun than going back to my old class."**

"Fine by me." Mr. Akabane muttered.

"Yup!" Mr. Kimura said. "I never thought I'd say it, but this messed up classroom is way better than the rest of Kunugigaoka."

"And Korosensei, for all his flaws and messed up habits, is a better teacher than the others at this stupid school." Mr. Sugino stated.

"I still don't like him, but yeah, it's true." Mrs. Kataoka agreed.

"So they weren't hostages." Mrs. Kurahashi told her husband. "They actually chose to stay in E Class with that octopus?"

The man was silent for a few moments. "Seems like it." He thought back to the night he saw his daughter panicking on TV.

His wife also thought back to that night. "I'm glad."

"Huh?"

She gave him a smile "I used to think they were threatened, I'm glad it wasn't the case."

The man nodded and smiled slightly.

**Korosensei was still looking down on the test scores. "So what's the plan? You gonna use our not all making it into the top fifty as an excuse to turn tail and run?" Karma leaned closer towards the octopus's face and held up his knife. "You're just afraid of being killed, that's all."**

**A vein popped on the back of Korosensei's head.**

Some snickered at this. Mr. Akabane smirked, knowing what his son was trying to do.

**Nagisa gasped and smiled once he caught on to what Karma was doing. Everyone perked up and glanced at one another mischievously. Kataoka nudged Maehara's shoulder.**

**"Oh, is that it? You were afraid!" He grinned and held his arms behind his back.**

**"You should have just told us!" Kataoka said.**

**"Right! Like "I'm scared and want to run away!"" Sugino joined in.**

The parents were outright laughing now.

**More and more veins popped on the octopus's now red face. "I am** _**not** _ **running away!" He yelled, waving his tentacles in the air crazily.**

The laughter only grew.

**"Oh? Then what?" Karma asked innocently, causing the octopus to pause and stare at him.**

**Korosensei turned to the whole class and pointed his tentacle at them, face displaying a determined look. "** **We'll get revenge on them twofold in the end-of-term exams** **!"**

"Yes!" Mrs. Akabane pumped her fists up in the air.

Mrs. Mimura smirked. "Teach that damn principal a lesson!"

Mrs. Isogai smiled when she remembered that her son made it to the top 50 in the first semester finals. _'They did do just that.'_

**The class laughed.**

**"This is no laughing matter! Honestly!" Korosensei yelled.**

**The camera showed Nagisa laughing.** _**'We ran smack into a wall there with our midterms.'** _

Nagisa's father smiled warmly when he saw his son's happiness.

Mrs. Kurahashi gushed. "He's so cute."

**"Aren't you thoroughly disappointed?!" The octopus continued, body shaking in irritation.**

_**'A big thick wall surrounding the E Class.** _ _**'** _

**Karma stuck out his tongue at the camera. Irina and Karasuma were watching from behind the door.**

_**'** _ _**But inside, I was proud.** _ _**'** _ **Nagisa continued.**

**"Ready, now, after me:** _**fight** _ **!** **" Korosensei held his tentacles in the air. The students laughed.**

_**'Proud to be in the E Class.'** _

**The scene faded to black.**

"So, how was it?" Ritsu asked as she appeared on screen.

"Infuriating." Mr. Kanzaki commented.

Mr. Okano nodded. "To think someone would be so low."

"We're dealing with this guy." Mrs. Kataoka gritted her teeth.

Mrs. Akabane smirked and leaned towards Hiromi. "How about you have a nice chit-chat with him?"

Hiromi's answer a terrifying smirk.


	8. Episode 7

**Author** **note at the end.**

* * *

**The scene opened to the old campus.**

**"Nagisa, you figured out everyone in your group yet?" Kataoka asked**

**Nagisa looked up at Kataoka in confusion. "My group?"**

**"When you're all set, tell me— your class president—or Isogai, okay?"** **She waved before leaving.**

**Nagisa still looked confused.**

**"Have you forgotten? Our class trip is next week!" Kayano approached him, holding the school pamphlet with a bright smile on her face. She held up the pamphlet for Nagisa to see.**

"Class trip?" Mr. Horibe raised an eyebrow. "Right after the exams?"

"Yeah, Kunugigaoka does that a lot." Mr. Hayami explained.

**"Honestly! Who has a class trip this early in Year 3?" Korosensei approached wearing a gisha outfit. "I can't say I approve." He said in a feminine voice.**

Mrs. Akabane burst out laughing and was on the floor. Some people also laugh while others just smiled in amusement.

Mr. Takeabayashi rolled his eyes and sighed at the Octopus's dress up.

"Is he serious?" Mr. Kanzaki sweat dropped.

"He was never the serious type to begin with." His wife said, also sweat dropping.

**"You're totally into it!" Maehara yelled in irritation.**

**"An apprentice geisha?!" Mimura exclaimed.**

**"And, it looks good on him!" Okajima said in disbelief while sweating.**

The laughter grew louder.

"I gotta admit, it does look good on him." Mrs. Sugaya chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm a little jealous." Mrs. Nakamura said.

**Korosensei changed back to his robes and scratched his head sheepishly. "Saw right through me. Yes, in fact, I can hardly wait to go on this trip with you."**

"I don't blame him. Kyoto's amazing." Mr. Mimura leaned to his wife. "Remember when we went there on a family trip?"

"Don't remind me." The woman said flatly.

**Nagisa and Kayano smiled at him.** _**'First exams, then a class trip. Even an assassination classroom has a jam-packed schedule.'** _

Suddenly, Ritsu appeared on screen, wearing her usual cheerful smile.

"Ritsu?" Mrs. Sugino asked in confusion.

"We're going to be playing the opening." The digital girl announced.

"Yes!" Mrs. Akabane pumped her fists up in the air.

Others groaned.

"Why?" Mrs. Maehara asked irritably. "You said each opening gets played once!"

"But I also mentioned variations." The AI said. "This is the Group 4 version, since they're the stars of today's episode."

"Group 4?" Nagisa's father asked.

"They're Nagisa-san, Karma-san, Kayano-san, Okuda-san, Sugino-san, and Kanzaki-san."

The parents of the six teens were surprised.

"Wait, who normally sings the openings?" Mr. Hara asked.

"The E Class Song Unit." Ritsu said. "They're Nagisa-san, Kayano-san, Karma-san, Isogai-san, and Maehara-san."

"What?" the parents of the five teens blanched.

"Karma? Singing?" Mr. Akabane asked in surprise. "How'd that happen?"

"Fuwa-san promised to give him her brother's old sonic ninja comic."

Mr. Nakamura beamed. _'Sonic Ninja!'_

The Fuwas seemed amused by their daughter's actions.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for, play it, robot girl!" Mrs. Akabane yelled.

"Is it necessary?" Mr. Takebayashi asked irritably.

"Of course, glasses!" The woman yelled. "I wanna hear my kid sing! Plus it's catchy!"

"And good blackmail material." Mr. Akabane smirked.

"Oh, ho ho, you bet!" His wife grinned evilly. "Next time that idiot does something stupid, _like jumping off a damn cliff!_ I'll tell him we'll play this song at his funeral!"

"I really can't take this woman seriously." Mrs. Maehara told Mrs. Isogai.

"Can we just get this over with already?" Mrs. Kataoka asked.

Ritsu played the episode.

**The theory…of savage youth!**

"Savage youth." Mrs. Okano repeated warily.

Mrs. Akabane started dancing when the students were shown.

**I only speak when it's time to act**

"Those are Nagisa and Karma." Nagisa's father said.

"Huh, Karma can sing." Mr. Akabane was impressed.

**I know that's pretty cool**

"Tomohito!" Mrs. Sugino said once she heard her son sing.

**(Searching for our target: we're savage)**

**Our feelings stray—**

"Akari." Mr. Yukimura mumbled, not noticing that Nagisas father had heard him.

**They get lost, but move forward**

"Mimi-chan!" Mrs. Okuda beamed.

**Maybe we're only halfway helpless**

"That's Yukiko." Mr. Kanzaki told his wife, who nodded with a smile.

**What's this wave of irritation?**

**Proof of our existence?**

**Look up at the moon and up you go**

**C'mon now: C-c'mon now—start!**

"START!" Mrs. Akabane sang along, not noticing _or_ caring that she was annoying other people.

**Haven't gone through with it—**

**That's why it's a drag**

**The breakthrough you whispered about is finally worth a shout.**

**Haven't gone through with it—**

**That's why it's a drag (You can do it if you try)**

**Haven't gone through with it—**

**That's why it's a drag (I know you can)**

"Haven't gone through with it—That's why it's a drag (I know you can)" Mrs. Akabane sang the chorus since it was the only thing she had memorized.

**"Whatever" is easy to say**

**But I want to struggle now, I want to burst with you**

**But still: youth, to the future!**

**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!**

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Mrs. Akabane sang along.

**The theory of savage youth!**

"Yeah! Savage youth!"

"I swear," Mrs. Maehara growled and turned to the woman. " _You_ are the embodiment of irritation!"

"Second it." Mr. Takebayashi muttered.

"Why thank you." Mrs. Akabane pretended to bow, further annoying the other woman.

"Calm down, calm down." Mrs. Isogai patted her shoulder.

"Yeah, at least it's over." Mr. Maheara told her.

Mrs. Maehara gritted her teeth and continued watching silently.

**Episode 7: Field Trip Time.**

**The students were sitting outside in front of Karasuma.**

**"As you know, next week is our two-night school trip to Kyoto. Not to put a damper on your enthusiasm, but you're still on duty." He said.**

**"You mean we can assassinate him there?" Okano asked.**

**"Precisely."**

**Various images showed Korosensei enjoying his time in Kyoto while the students watched him. "Kyoto is far larger and more complex than this school. And, you'll be moving in groups that he'll be following." An image of a sniper appeared. "It's an ideal location for snipers. The government has already arranged for sharpshooters to join you."**

"Wow!" Mrs. Maehara feigned amazement. "Hire a sniper to go on a trip with a bunch of middle-schoolers. Fantastic job, government!"

"What has the world come to?" Mrs. Chiba shook her head and sighed.

**"If they succeed they'll share the ten billion yen with you, based on the degree of their contribution," The students listened attentively "Be sure to pick assassination-friendly tour routes."**

"Assassination-friendly?" Mrs. Kataoka's eye twitched, eyes white with anger.

"This is ridiculous." Mr. Kanzaki shook his head.

**"Yes, sir!" They said.**

**The scene cut to the classroom and on to Nagisa, Kayano, and Sugino.**

**"School trip groups, huh?" Nagisa wondered loudly, looking at a map of Kyoto. "Hey, Karma -Want to be in my group?"**

**Karma was looking outside the window in boredom. He smiled as he glanced up at them. "Yeah, Okay."**

**"You sure about that, Karma?" Sugino asked worriedly as karma walked over.** **"You won't be pickin' fights and getting' in trouble on our trip, right?"**

**Karma smiled reassuringly. "No, sweat."**

"No sweat he said." Mr. Nakamura muttered.

"I'm sure he'll be on he'll behave." Mr. Akabane assured, though the tone of his voice contradicted his words.

It also didn't help that the rest of the parents were giving him disbelieving looks.

**He held up a photo of him and two students. He was smiling cheerfully and holding the two students in place while they showed their IDs. The boy's face had several bruises while the girl was bemused.**

**"When I fight offsite, I make sure to silence any witnesses—** **"The camera zoomed out, showing Karma's demonic horns, tail and purple aura.** **"The whole thing stays hush-hush."**

All eyes were on the Akabanes again.

"Still think he'll behave?" Mrs. Maehara questioned.

Mr. Akabane glanced to the side.

"Relax!" Mrs. Akabane waved her had dismissively. "It's not like he's in psycho mode all the time."

"Really?" Mrs. Kimura was unconvinced. "Are we talking about the kid who constantly got into fight and _severely_ injured his upper classman?"

"Who had it coming!" Mrs. Akabane interjected.

"Who also traumatized his old homeroom teacher?" Mrs. Hara questioned.

"Who also had it coming!"

"Or who could have caused a serious head injury to a student?" Mrs. Yoshida joined in.

"Who would have deserved it!"

"Oh, for God's sake, woman!" Mr. Terasaka snapped. "It doesn't matter if they deserved it or not, your kid shouldn't have done any of those things!"

"I know that!" She said although no one was convinced by her words. "I'm just saying he's not like _all_ the time."

"Fine then, most of the time!" Mr. Kataoka said.

"Um…" Mrs. Iosgai spoke up. "He hasn't been psychopathic since the whole…cliff thing."

The parents turned to her in surprise, making her self-conscious.

"I mean…" She began. "He hasn't been doing anything crazy, or harming other, or all the things we've seen him do in his first appearance."

"Well, now that you mention it," Mr. Sugino said. "He hasn't been causing any trouble since Episode 3."

"Yeah, he's mostly a prankster now." Mr. Muramatsu said.

"That right!" Mrs. Akabane said. "Course, that doesn't mean the whole cliff thing is swept under the rug, nope! He's _so_ in for it when we get back home!"

"You got that right." Her husband nodded.

**"C'mon! You can't let him in our group!"** **Sugino whispered to Nagisa, sweat all over his face.**

**"But we** _**are** _ **old friends..."** **Nagisa said calmly.**

"Them?" Mr. Sugaya was stunned. "No way."

"It's true." Hiromi said. "Karma-kun would visit sometimes."

Mrs. Nakamura raised an eyebrow. "The gentle Nagisa and the crazy Karma?"

Mr. Fuwa shrugged. "Maybe they balance each other out?"

"Isn't Nagisa also scary?" Mrs. Sugaya asked her husband. "Like when he scared those two bullies?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, but he's not on Karma's level."

**Karma joined the two boys.** **"Where's our fourth? Nagisa, Sugino, Kayano, and...?"**

**"Oh, I Invited Okuda!"** **Kayano held up a nervous Okuda cheerfully.**

Okuda's parents didn't look happy about that.

**"We need six. Shouldn't our last member be a girl?"** **Karma turned to Sugino and Nagisa.**

**Sugino grinned.** **"I knew this time would come. I asked her a looong time ago:"** **Kanzaki appeared on screen with the others blushing around her.** **"How 'bout class idol, Kanzaki?"**

**"No objections here!" Kayano said.**

"Class…idol?" Mr. Kanzaki repeated wife blinked in surprise at the title.

**The camera moved upwards to show a close up of Kanzaki.** _**'Kanzaki doesn't stand out, but she's popular with all of us. No one would mind being in the same group with her'** _ **. Kanzaki bowed respectfully. She raised her head up, blushing.**

Mrs. Hazama smiled longingly at the screen. _'Why can't Kirara be like her?'_

Mrs. Isogai smiled warmly. "She seems like a sweetheart."

Mrs. Kanzaki overheard and smiled.

**"Thanks for having me, Nagisa." She said softly.**

**"Yeah, sure." Nagisa nodded while blushing.**

Mrs. Akabane grinned. "Ooh, do we some potential romance here?"

Mr. Kanzaki tensed when he heard the word 'romance'.

"I wouldn't mind." Hiromi smiled pleasantly. "She looks so cute."

Nagisa's father nodded, also smiling.

**"Okay, now to figure out where we're going to go!" Kayano said as the camera shifted to Irina.**

**"Yeah! Where should we start?" Karma asked.**

**Bitch-sensei smirked. "What c** _**hildren** _ _**.** _ _**A** _ **school trip is too little, too late to someone like me who's been all over the world." She arrogantly flipped her hair. "**

Mrs. Kataoka groaned. "No one asked!"

"She's pretty childish for a supposed "grown-up"." Mrs. Terasaka rolled her eyes.

**"Then stay home, Professor Bitch,"** **Maehara said casually, vaporizing the blonde's arrogance.**

Many laughed at this.

"I love how they keep calling her 'Professor Bitch.'" Mr. Yoshida chuckled.

"Yeah, it's suits her." Mrs Sugino laughed.

**"Keep the garden watered, 'kay?" Okano said without turning to her.**

The laughter grew.

**"Hey, where should we go on Day 2?" Okano asked her group mates.**

**"Maybe start in Higashiyama?" Kataoka suggested.**

**"Think how assassination would fit in," Maehara remarked.**

**"But this route's more fun!"**

**Irina blanched as she watched them chat among themselves. She glared and her eye twitched.**

**"What the—?!" She angrily drew out her gun and aimed it at them. "Don't you leave me out of your exciting plans!"**

"The hell?!" Mr. Fuwa jerked back in shock.

"What is wrong with her?!" Mr. Horibe's eyes bulged.

"Many things!" Mrs. Kimura answered, glaring at the screen.

**"Argh! Look, do you want to come or don't you?!" Maehara asked in irritation as he glared at her.**

**"Shut up! I suppose I have no choice but to go along!" The blonde finally decided.**

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Maehara buried her head in her hands.

"So immature." Mrs. Hayami scoffed.

"So now they're traveling with that bitch?" Mrs. Muramatsu narrowed her eyes. "Wonderful." She scoffed.

**Korosensei opened the door and the students turned to look at him. He had several thick books. "One for each of you!"**

The parents blanched.

**"What are they?" Isogai asked.**

**"School trip guidebooks." Korosensei replied before quickly gave one to each student, startling them. They gasped at how heavy the books were.**

**"They're practically dictionaries!" Maehara yelled in irritation.**

**Every sightseeing spot illustrated, the top 100 souvenirs and travel self-defense how-to's from square one to practical use!"** **Korosensei flipped through the pages excitedly.** **"I stayed up all last night making them! This first edition comes with a paper craft model of Kinkakuji!"** **He held up the aforementioned model.**

**"Just how psyched** _**are** _ **you for this?!" Mahara snapped.**

"This guy…" Nagisa's father was at loss for words.

"He seriously wrote all these the night before?" Mr. Chiba was stunned.

Mr. Kurahashi shrugged. "Well, he moves at Mach 20."

_**'3-E is the assassination classroom.'** _ **Nagisa's group was shown planning their route.** _**'** _ _**Even I was psyched for this class trip, which would make our days even more jam-packed than usual.'** _ **Nagisa was grinning happily at the screen.**

Nagisa's father smiled fondly at the sight of his son's happiness.

Hiromi smiled as well. _'No wonder he begged me to let him stay in E Class.'_

Mrs. Hara smiled warmly. "He's so adorable."

"Baby." Mrs. Kurahashi cupped her cheeks together.

**The next scene showed the train station. E Class watched the main campus students board the train.**

**"Whoa…" Sugaya said. "** **The A through D classes are riding first-class!"**

**"We're the only ones in coach. Like always." Nakamura sighed.**

The adults collectively sighed.

"Do they never catch a break?" Mr. Horibe wondered.

"It's like they can't go five minutes without bullying E Class." Mr. Okano sighed.

**Ono turned to them, a smug smirk on his face. "Those are the rules at our school—and they were explained once you came here."**

"No, they weren't." Mr. Hayami narrowed his eyes. "All we knew was that E Class was the lowest grade."

"Same here." Mr. Yada nodded. "Nothing about harsh discrimination."

"Well, duh!" Mrs. Akabane said. "Like they'd tell you the entire school, including the teachers would bully a bunch of 15-year-olds."

"We're suing this school." Mr. Kataoka told his wife, who nodded.

**Takeda and Tanaka poked their heads out of the train.**

**"Students with exceptional grades get priority use of school funds." Takeda grinned smugly.**

**Tanaka ate a snack and smiled smugly at them. "Oh, dear—is that the stench of poverty I smell?"**

"Oh come on!" Mr. Muramatsu face palmed.

"Why do they keep appearing out of nowhere?" Mr. Hayami narrowed his eyes.

**"Do pardon me." Irina stepped forward. Ono and his students turned to look at her. The camera panned to various parts of Irina's clothes before it showed the entire thing. The three males were stunned.**

**"Greetings, students." Irina stopped in front of her students.**

Mr. Okajima was already drooling. Mr. Kimura had a nosebleed while Mr. Mimura was turned on

"Honestly." Mrs. Kimura rolled her eyes.

"This woman…" Mrs. Hayami pinched the bridge of her nose.

Mrs. Yada looked down angrily, feeling her jealously resurface.

Mr. Kanzaki turned from the screen.

"Bitch as she is, you can't deny she's got some wicked fashion sense." Mrs. Nakamura commented, admiring the clothes.

**"Professor Bitch, what's with the Hollywood starlet look?"** **Maehara questioned as the rest of the class stared at her unfazed.**

**Irina chuckled and removed her shades.** **"It's a given for any assassin who uses her womanly wiles."** **The students were listening attentively, particularly Yada.** **"A good woman doesn't neglect fashion just because she's traveling."**

"I agree!" Mr. Okajima suddenly said, lust clouding his eyes.

"But you're not a woman, _**dear**_." Mrs. Okajimasaid in a sweet tone that was laced with venom, making the poor man quiver

**"You stick out like a sore thumb. Go change. That's not what a teacher chaperone looks like."** **Karasuma ordered, standing behind her.**

_'Precisely.'_ Mr. Kanzaki thought. _'Dressing like that in front of her students…'_

**Irina turned to him with a carefree smile.** **"Don't be so strict, Karasuma! These brats are going on a grown-up trip—"**

**"Take it off. Now."** **Karasuma said darkly, looking livid.**

This scared some people.

**Irina was taken aback.**

Mrs. Akabane burst out laughing.

"At least Mr. Karasuma's with them." Mrs. Chiba said.

"Yeah, he's the only sane teacher." Mr. Yukimura said.

**The next scene showed the two teachers riding together on the train. Karasuma was sitting calmly in his seat while Irina, who was**

**now dressed modestly, was weeping sadly and looking down.**

The parents laughed.

"Poor thing." Mrs. Maehara clutched her sides.

"She still looks hot." Mr. Okajiama sighed dreamily.

**Isogai and Kataoka sweat dropped at the sight.**

**"** **Who's chaperoning who?" Kataoka was legitimately confused.**

"Good question." Mrs. Takebayashi nodded.

**"Guess she's a little disconnected from regular people, seeing as she's only ever killed rich guys before."** **Isogai said.**

**The next scenes showed the students together. Some were chatting, others playing, and some were simply quiet.**

The parents observed their children.

"They seem to be having a good time." Mrs. Fuwa smiled.

"Yeah, with the principal's crazy policy, it's nice they're still smiling." Her husband said.

**Nagisa's group was searching for Korosensei.**

**"Huh? The train's left the station…but where's Korosensei?" Sugino asked.**

**As if on cue, the octopus's face was shown on the window, startling them.**

"The Hell?!" Mr. Sugino jerked back in shock.

**"Why are you stuck to the window, Korosensei?!" Nagisa asked horrified.**

**"Well, I was buying snacks in the station and was late boarding, so I'll tag along like this till the next station. Oh, and don't worry—"** **Korosensei camouflaged himself, his robe and bag were the only thing visible.**

**"This camouflage just makes it** _**look** _ **like my clothes and luggage are stuck onto the train."**

Nearly everyone face palmed. Mrs. Akabane was still laughing.

**"That's not normal in the slightest!" Nagisa snapped.**

"How was he not discovered sooner!" Mrs. Terasaka groaned in frustration.

"I love this guy!" Mrs. Akabane clutched her sides as her laughter continued.

"He's like a child." Mr. Kataoka said.

"A _man_ child." His wife corrected. "Assuming he's an actual adult."

**The next scene showed a disguised Korosensei inside the train. He sat down and rubbed his head, looking exhausted.**

**"It sure is tiring, trying not to stand out while traveling."**

**"Then don't bring such an enormous suitcase." Okajima told him.**

**"You already stand out enough," Hinano frowned.**

"How many stuff does he need for a two-night trip?" Mr. Maehara raised an eyebrow.

**Rio smiled and leaned forward. "Isn't it iffy, a state secret being so obvious out in public?"**

**Korosensei jumped and blanched, causing his fake nose to fall.** **"And close up, that disguise won't fool anyone," The girl added.**

**Sugaya was shown crafting something before blowing away the dust and turning to his teacher. "Korosensei."**

**"Here." He threw the object to the octopus, which turned out to be a fake nose. He held the two noses side by side. "First we'll fix that droopy nose of yours."**

**Korosensei put on the new nose.** **"Wow! What a fantastic fit!"**

**Sugaya smiled toying with his equipment. Mimura was impressed** **"I carved it so it'll fit the roundness and spirit of your face. Making stuff like that is a specialty of mine."**

The Sugayas smiled proudly at their son.

"Wow, that's some talent." Mr. Sugino was amazed.

**"That's amazing, Sugaya!" Isogai said in astonishment. Sugaya grinned at the compliment.** **"Crazy how something so small makes him look so much more natural."**

**Kayano watched them and chuckled.** **"You always see new sides of people when you travel together."**

**Nagisa nodded and put one card down. "Yeah, and depending how this trip turns out," The camera showed Kanzaki holding her cards. Next to her, Sugino was smiling at her, a blush adorning his cheeks. "Who knows what true colors will be revealed?"**

"Oh ho, what do we have here?" Mrs. Akabane leaned closer, an amused grin plastered on her face.

Other parents also looked amused…except for Mr. Kanzaki, who was glaring at the screen in disapproval.

**"Hey, I'm going on a drink run. Who wants what?" Kanzaki turned to her friends. Sugino panicked and quickly turned away.**

Some chuckled at this.

The Suginos sighed in amusement.

Mrs. Kanzaki giggled while her husband just narrowed his eyes.

**"Oh, I'll come too!" Okuda nervously held up her hand, Karma smiled at her.**

**"Me too!" Kayano cheerfully said and got up.**

Mr. Yukimura smiled at the sight of his daughter being happy.

**The three girls walked out of the cabin, chatting happily among their selves.**

**Kanzaki bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me." She apologized.**

**The three girls kept their heads down as they walked towards the other cabin. Once the door was closed, a group of boys stepped forward, looking their way.**

Mr. Okuda frowned. "Who are they?"

**"What school're** _**they** _ **from?" One guy asked.**

**"Probably Kunugigaoka."**

**"Wow, so a whole bunch of super-smart lads and ladies, eh?"** **one guy smirked as he stared at the door.**

"Uh…" Mrs. Isogai was growing uncomfortable, as did the other parents.

"I don't like this." Nagisa's father watched with wary.

**Another guy came into view. "But that one didn't seem too special, did she?"**

**The camera panned on to Kanzaki who was still visible from the door's window.**

Mrs. Kanzaki's widened in terror and worry. Mr. Kanzaki narrowed his eyes, not liking how this was going.

"Ah shit." Mr. Nakamura was sweating.

"Language." His wife chided.

"What? I'm an adult!"

**"Say…" The guy, Ryuki, played with Kanzaki's notebook before smirking. "How about we teach 'em a lesson in Kyoto?"**

"You know what? Yeah, shit." Mrs. Nakamura said.

_'Poor girl.'_ Mrs. Chiba thought. _'I hope nothing horrible happens.'_

**The students arrived at Kyoto. The main campus kids arrived at a luxurious hotel while E Class arrived at a traditional inn.**

**Korosensei was shown looking ill and deflating. Nagisa took notes.**

**"So he gets all sick and groggy on bullet trains and buses?" Mimura sweat dropped.**

**A note card appeared: "Korosensei's Weak Point #8: Prone to motion sickness"**

"Same." Mr. Mimura laughed. "Hence why I hate trains."

"But he moves around a lot." Mr. Yoshida pointed out. "How can he get motion sickness when the guy's always going at Mach 20?"

"Well, you get motion sickness when using means of transportation." Mr. Kurahashi said.

"Actually, it is quite confusing." Mrs. Okuda said. "Motion sickness is caused by repeated movements that occur during travel. This is because your sensory organs send mixed messages to the brain."

"Wait, what?" Mr. Mimura looked confused.

"For example, you see something, but you hear something else, but you also feel something different. Your brain is unable to handle these mixed messages, which causes nausea and dizziness."

Mrs. Takebayashi nodded. "That's right."

"However, we've seen Korosensei fly while correcting exams and move around a lot. We've also seen him sitting on the jets chasing him."

"Maybe not for a long time, though." Mr. Okuda said.

"Yes, but if waxes the jets like we've seen in Episode 1, then that means he kept moving around frequently around the jet." Mrs. Okuda stated. "Don't you think he should've gotten motion sickness back then?"

"Maybe it's different for him." Mrs. Fuwa proposed. "Maybe as a result of moving at Mach 20, he can't handle traveling at a slower speed."

"That's a possibility." Mr. Takebayashi said.

"Let's just agree Korosensei is confusion personified and continue watching already!" Mrs. Akabane said in irritation.

The Okudas, Takebayashis, and Mrs. Fuwa were annoyed by the interruption.

"No offense, but I agree with her." Mr. Yukimura said in a much politer tone. "All this speculation is making me question reality."

"This whole experience is making me question reality!" Mrs. Maehara said.

**"Are you all right? Why don't you lie down in your room?"** **Okano asked as she, Isogai, and Kataoka tried stabbing him, but he moved away.**

Mr. Muramatsu burst out laughing. Are you kidding me?!"

"So caring." Mrs. Hara laughed.

**"No need to worry. I'll just pop back to Tokyo. I forgot my pillow." He said tiredly.**

**"All that luggage and you** _**still** _ **forgot something?!"** **Mimura cried in disbelief.**

**A note card appeared: "Korosensei's Weak Point #9: Can't sleep without his own pillow"**

Mr. Maehara's eye twitched. "Oh come on! That's supposed to be a weakness?!"

"More like he's just picky." Mr. Sugino sweat dropped.

**The scene showed Kayano looking over Kanzaki who was anxiously searching her bag. Well, Kanzaki? Did you find the itinerary?"**

**"Nnno…"** **She shook her head sadly.**

Everyone was worried again.

**"You're so earnest, Kanzaki. I admire your putting that itinerary together all by yourself," Korosensei praised as he continued dodging the knife attacks. "But never fear. As long as you have one of my handmade guidebooks, everything will be fine."** **He held up a copy of the guidebook.**

**"** **But we wrote up an itinerary because we didn't want to lug those around!"** **Okajima and Maehara said in unison, sweat dropping.**

"Practicality please." Mrs. Okano nodded.

"Seriously, who goes on a field trip lugging _those_ around?" Mr. Terasaka frowned.

**"I** _**know** _ **I put it in my bag..."Did I drop it somewhere?"** **Kanzaki wondered.**

**The scene faded to show a hotel called "Hotel Nightmare". The students were not listening to their teacher.**

"Hotel Nightmare?" Mrs. Hara's brow furrowed. "What kind of name is that?"

**"Oh, and tomorrow's a free-study period day in Kyoto," a teacher said before his voice grew louder. "Shut up and listen! Just behave until this school trip's over, okay?"**

Mr. Takebayashi rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable."

Mrs. Yada frowned in worry. "They look a bit dangerous."

"You mean a lot?" Mrs. Maehara raised an eyebrow.

"Well, at least we know which high school we're not sending our kids to." Mrs. Yoshida commented.

"Yeah." Mr. Yoshida said.

**"No way will those brats be doing all** _**this** _ **tomorrow..."** **Ryuki grinned evilly, reading Kanzaki's itinerary. The scene faded to black.**

The Kanzakis were growing more worried with each passing moment.

"This isn't turning good." Mr. Mimura was sweating.

"What's he gonna do?" Mr. Yada watched with worry.

Mrs. Hazama was shaking.

**It opened to show Group 4 in the streets of Kyoto.**

**"Nagisa, this might be a good assassination spot."** **Sugino gestured to some buildings.**

**"Can the snipers see it?"** **Nagisa asked.**

**"This is one weird school trip."** **Kayano commented.**

**"You bet it is. But it's fun." Nagisa pointed out.**

"Fun he said." Mr. Kataoka remarked dryly.

"Well, it does seem so." Mrs. Yada smiled faintly.

**"We're here in Kyoto and all—I want green tea** _**warabimochi** _ **dumplings!" Kayano exclaimed loudly, much to Nagisa's amusement.**

Some laughed in amusement, including Mr. Yukimura.

"Dammit, now I want green tea warabimochi dumplings." Mr. Yoshida grumbled.

"I can wipe up a nice batch afterwards if you want." Mrs. Hara smiled and turned to Mrs. Yoshida. "Would you like to help?"

The woman smiled. "Sure."

**"Then why don't we put some poison in them?" Okuda suggested**

**"What for?!" Kayano jerked back in horror.**

**"Korosensei has a major sweet tooth." Okuda reminded.**

**Karma smiled. "Nice. Poison him with famous local treats."**

**Kayano** **turned to him with the same horrified expression.** **"What a waste of good dumpling!"**

"It is!" Mr. Muramatsu and Mr. Yoshida yelled in unison.

**"If only there was a poison that actually worked on him..."** **Kanzaki held her chin in thought.**

**Sugino stretched. "Y'know, I wanted to forget about assassination on this trip."**

**Various images showed several places in Kyoto.** **"I mean, look at these sights! What does any of this have to do with assassination?"**

"Um…a lot?" Mr. Nakamura raised an eyebrow.

**"You'd be surprised." Nagisa said as they stood in front of a** **Inoshikacho Sushi-Go-Round** **.**

**'Here marks where Ryoma Sakamoto and Shintaro Nakaoka met with disaster.'** **was engraved on a stone by the wall.**

**"Ryoma Sakamoto... You mean—"** **Okuda said.**

**"Yeah:** **This is where Omiya was, the inn where Sakamoto was assassinated in 1867."** **Karma said while images of the assassination appeared on screen.**

"Oh yeah." Mr. Maehara snapped his fingers. "I keep forgetting about that."

**"And walk a little further you'll be at Honnoji Temple, though, it's location's shifted a little over time.** **" Nagisa said smiling. He had the thick guidebook in hand.**

**"Oh, right…Nobunaga Oda' death was a kind of assassination, too."** **Kayano said.**

**"In just this one kilometer, some big-name assassinations went down. This city's always been the heart of Japan; well, it's also the mecca of assassinations."** **Nagisa said.**

"You know, it's a strange coincidence they went to Kyoto of all places." Mr. Sugaya rubbed his chin.

"Maybe the government arranged it and the school administration just agreed." Mr. Fuwa suggested.

"I doubt it." Mr. Hara said. "Kunugigaoka's always had field trips to Kyoto. It's just a coincidence."

"A really big coincidence." Mr. Akabane commented.

**"I get it. Now that you mention it, this is turnin' out to be a real assassination vacation."** **Sugino said as they walked down the streets of Kyoto.**

**Nagisa looked up.** _**'** _ _**All those targets were people who had a huge effect on the world.** _ _**'** _ **He pictured a giant Korosensei fused with** **the Kinkakuji** **.** _**'** _ _**The Earth destroying Korosensei was a textbook target.** _ _**'** _

Mrs. Akabane laughed at the image. "I can imagine him doing that."

"Nagisa seems to have a big imagination." Her husband said.

**"Next up is Yasaka Shrine." Okuda said quietly.**

**"Yep!"Kayano said brightly.**

**"Oh, C'mon, let's take a rest. I want some sugary Kyoto Coffee."** **Karma said in boredom.**

"Stop making me hungry." Mr. Yoshida grumbled.

**"Yeah, let's have some!" Kayano held her hand up in agreement.**

**They were unaware someone was following them.**

Everyone was on edge.

"Is he following them?!" Mr. Okuda was alarmed.

"Damn, this is getting worse." Mr. Nakamura started sweating.

The Kanzakis glanced at each other fearfully.

**"Wow, Gion is practically deserted this far inside."** **Kayano remarked as they walked inside a narrow alley in Gion.**

Mrs. Hazama paled. "Oh, no."

"Why are they in there?!" Mrs. Maehara freaked out.

**"Yeah, with all these places that turn away newcomers, no one much comes here just to wander around, and you don't need a nice unobstructed view. That's why I put it on my ideal course: it's perfect for an assassination."** **Kanzaki said.**

"And kidnapping!" Mr. Kataoka clutched his hair.

Mrs. Kanzaki clutched her hands fearfully. _'Yukiko, why?!'_

**"That's our Kanzaki You've really done your homework!" Kayano praised. "This is where we'll do the deed, then!"**

**Someone stepped out from the shadows. ""Perfect" is right."**

**Some of the high school gang blocked their way.**

**"Why are ya walkin' around somewhere that's ripe for a kiddnappin'?" One boy grinned nastily.**

"I can watch!" Mrs. Yada covered her eyes, Mrs. Hazama following suit.

**They turned around to find themselves surrounded. Ryuki was smirking evilly at them.**

"That's…" Mr. Terasaka paled. "That's a lot of guys."

Mr. Muramatsu gulped. "I'm scard."

**They were still surrounded.**

**"Something tells me you fellows are here for sightseeing." Karma was smiling calmly, not intimidated in the least.**

There was a series of groans.

"Of course Karma isn't the least bit concerned!" Mrs. Maehara yelled in frustration.

**"Well, we ain't here for** _**you** _ **. Hand over the girls and get lo—"** **Karma silenced him by slamming him to the ground.**

"Ha ha! Yes!" Mrs. Akabane pumped her firsts in the air.

"For once, I'm okay with him being violent." Mrs. Kimura smiled slightly.

**"See, Nagisa? Fighting's no problem at all when there's no witnesses."** **Karma said casually, turning back to Nagisa.**

**"W-Whoa!" Nagisa pointed forward in fear.**

**"I'm gonna stab ya!"** **Another larger boy yelled as he marched over.**

Some people yelped at the sudden appearance of the knife.

**Quickly, Karma grabbed a nearby red cloth and threw it at the boy's face and knocked him down on the ground.**

**"Stab me? As if."** **The boy scoffed.**

"Don't get cocky." Mr. Kimura frowned.

**"No! What-!" He turned to see Kanzaki and Kayano had been grabbed by the boys behind them. "Don't!"**

Mr. Yukimura and Yukiko's parents were horrified, as were the rest of the parents.

**"Get it now?" Ryuki knocked Karma from behind.**

**Karma hit the floor and quickly shielded his head once the boys started kicking him.**

Mrs. Hara gasped and covered her mouth. Mrs. Kurahashi turned away from the screen.

The Akabanes were horrified.

"Not good! Not good!" Mr. Muramatsu was shaking.

"Please be alright." Mrs. Takebayashi whispered as she continued watching.

**"Karma!" Nagisa yelled.**

**"Hey! Knock it off!" Sugino rushed in to help his friend, but was kicked back by one of the guys. He fell back towards Nagisa, knocking him on the ground. Sugino clutched his side in pain.**

"No!" Mrs. Sugino covered her mouth in shock. Mr. Sugino looked angry.

Hiromi yelped. Nagisa's father was watching in disbelief.

**"Get the car!" Ryuki ordered as Kanzaki and Kayano were dragged away.**

Mr. Kanzaki growled as he watched his daughter get dragged away.

**"That'll teach you junior high-kids to mess with us."** **He grinned evilly at the boys of Group 4.**

_**'Appearing right before our eyes was a pack of high-schoolers.** _ _**'** _ **Nagisa gazed up warily at the high-schoolers surrounding him.** _**'It was an assault by mystery creatures a full size larger than us.** _ _**'** _ **A bruised Karma was unconscious on the floor.**

**One high-schooler punched Nagisa in the face before the screen faded to black.**

The parents were frozen in shock and fear.

**"Nagisa! Sugino!"** **Okuda's voice was heard. Nagisa opened his eyes.**

**"Everyone okay?" She regarded them with worry.**

"She got away!" Mrs. Isogai yelled happily.

The Okudas sighed in relief.

"Oh, good. My baby's okay." Mrs. Okuda put a hand on her chest as she calmed down.

**Sugino was visibly in pain. Nagisa sat up and met Okuda's eyes.** **"Thank goodness you're all right, Okuda..."**

**"I'm sorry—I just ran and hid."** **Okuda said guiltily, eyes closed in shame.**

"She did the right thing." Mr. Kataoka relaxed.

Mrs. Mimura nodded. "At least one girl is alright."

**"No, you did the right thing."** **Karma said and Okuda turned to him.**

**"They're no strangers to crime, those guys." He rubbed his head. " Even if we report them, it won't be over that quickly. Although..."** **He smirked, clearly pissed off.** **"I'd** _**like** _ **to handle their execution myself."**

The majority felt shivers down their spines.

"Yes! Give 'em a good whopping!" Mrs. Akabane shook her fist.

"Yeah, because he stood a chance the first time." Mrs. Kataoka remarked dryly.

Mrs. Akabane tried to think of a good comeback. She opened her mouth to refute, but then Mrs. Kanzaki spoke first.

"Ritsu?"

"Here!" The AI replied in her usual cheerfulness.

"Please tell us everyone will be fine at the end." The woman pleaded. "Please?"

Ritsu smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"And the two girls?" Mrs. Kurahashi. "Nothing…horrible is going to happen to them right?"

The adults shuddered. They knew what the word 'horrible' implied. Mr. Kanzaki looked at the digital girl almost pleadingly.

"I assure you nothing happened to Kanzaki-san and Kayano-san that day." Ristu said. "If you want I can tell you what happens before you continue watching."

"Please!" Mr. Yukimura said desperately.

"Yes, tell us!" Mrs. Hazama agreed.

"Well, before the boys can do anything, the rest of Group 4, plus Korosensei, arrive and beat up the high-schoolers." Ritsu smiled. "They win and save Kanzaki-san and Kayano-san."

That put the parents at ease, even if it was a bit.

Mrs. Kanzaki smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you."

Ristsu returned the smile and continued the video.

**"But...how are we gonna find them?" Sugino** **asked.**

**The scene panned to Nagisa before it showed the car parked near a shed.**

**"I called up our buddies." Ryuki's voice was heard.** **The high schoolers were gathered around** **"Got everything ready for a little commemorative photo shoot, too. Make as much noise as you want—no one'll hear you here."**

**Kanzaki and Kayano were shown tied up. Kanzaki was terrified, while Kayano was glaring at them.**

Mrs. Kanzaki gasped. Mr. Yukimura was horrified while Mr. Kanzaki looked like he was plotting murder.

"Oh God!" Mrs. Chiba was shivering.

"It's fine, it's gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright." Mr. Yada comforted his shaking wife.

**"You. I thought I'd seen you somewhere before." Ryuki took out his phone and pressed a few buttons. "This is you, right? At a Tokyo arcade last summer?" He lowered the phone to Kanzaki's eye level. Kanzaki looked up and she and Kayano gasped.**

**A photo of a** _**very** _ **different-looking Kanzaki was displayed on the phone.**

"…"

The Kanzakis had their jaws dropped.

"That's… _her_?" Mr. Mimura's eyes bulged.

Mrs. Akabane rubbed her chin. "She looks good."

Mrs. Hazama could not believe her eyes. _'But…but she's sweet and innocent.'_

"Well, that's…" Mr. Nakamura said. "…unexpected."

**"I told my buddy to let me know if he found me the right girl. Had plans to kidnap you, but then lost sight of you."** **Kanzaki looked down in shame. Kayano was still looking at the photo in shock.**

Mrs. Kurahashi bit her lips. _'It's a good thing she got away then.'_

"Disgusting." Mrs. Kimura glared. "Those guys."

"We're gonna track 'em down once we get out of here." Her husband said.

**"Who knew you were a student at that famous junior high? But look, I get it. The higher you are, the deeper you wanna fall."** **Kanzaki gasped when Ryuki leaned in her face.** **"Well, from now until night fall, the professor of ruin will teach you alllll night about that."** **He said frighteningly.**

Hiromi reeled back in fright and disgust.

"We're getting those punks." Mrs. Kimura's glare intensified.

**Kanzaki looked down dully.**

_'Yukiko…'_ Mrs. Kanzaki thought worriedly.

The Kanzaks were caught up in their worry, they failed to notice Mrs. Akabane glancing briefly at them.

**The scene showed the guidebook.** **, which was opened to a page that said: "There's a tendency to let down your guard while traveling. Stay well aware of your surroundings to prevent being carried off by a baddie."**

**""When a Group Member Has Been Abducted"…" Sugino read the title. "What normal guidebook would have** _**that** _ **eventuality?!"**

"Really?" Mr. Chiba sweat dropped before sighing. "I guess in this case, it's a good idea."

**"Korosensei is insanely diligent. He's got everything in here." Nagisa remarked as he read the guidebook. "Even "Recovering From the Shock of Seeing Souvenirs Bought in Kyoto Being Sold in a Tokyo Department Store'."**

**The answer appeared on screen: "A. You didn't buy souvenirs; you bought memories and experiences."**

**"What else did he think of?" Sugino asked in wonder.**

"Eh…?"

The parents blanched.

**"Cheering Up Your Lonely Self After Seeing a Lovey-Dovey Couple on the Banks of the Kamo River," Nagisa read another chapter title.**

**The answer was: "A. Tell yourself you're a member of the Heian aristocracy, who hid their love affairs from the public eye. Now there's nothing unusual about you being all alone there."**

**"That's none of his business!"** **Sugino closed his eyes in irritation.**

"What the hell is this?!" Mr. Maehara yelled in frustration.

"I feel like he wrote these guidebooks based on _his_ experiences." Mrs. Kataoka rolled her eyes. "Who writes _that_ kind of stuff to middle-schoolers?!"

"Love affairs." Mrs. Okano wrinked her nose in disgust.

**Okuda covered her mouth after letting out a small laugh.**

**Nagisa smiled.** **"It's calmed us down, anyway. Everything we need to do is right there."**

**The scene returned to the cabin where the boys were laughing together.**

**"That picture...So even our earnest Kanzaki went through a phase. Didn't see that coming."** **Kayano said gently.**

"I'm sure none of us saw that coming." Mrs. Sugaya commented.

**"Yeah." Kanzaki nodded and looked down, smiling sadly.**

**A flashback showed Kanzaki looking down as her father berated her over her grades.** **"My dad was really strict-always after me to get a good education and a prestigious title."**

Mr. Kanzaki tensed once he saw himself on screen.

**"I wanted to get away from all that,"** **An image showed Kanzaki, in her disguise, playing video games while some boys looked over.** **"So, I'd take off my famous school's uniform, change my look and hang out where no one knew me."**

Mr. Kanzaki gritted his teeth. _'Don't blame me for your idiotic actions!'_

Mrs. Kanzaki glanced up worriedly at her husband.

"I can relate." Mrs. Akabane had her hands behind her neck as she watched. "I pretty much went through the same thing when I was her age."

"You mean wasting time and letting your grades slip?" Mrs. Kataoka raised an eyebrow at the woman. "I can see that."

Mrs. Akabane glared at her. "No! I mean having overbearing parents telling me what to do and think they can control me."

"W-We weren't trying to control her." Mrs. Kanzaki said defensively. "We just wanted what's best for her, that's all."

"And in doing so, you stressed her out." Mrs. Akabane picked her nails. "Look, wanting your kid to do well in one thing, but being constantly on their back is something else."

Mr. Kanzaki took offense to that. "Oh, so we should have just let her do whatever she wants like you do to your son?"

Mrs. Akabane glared at the man. "Yes. Giving my kid some space didn't affect his grades."

Mr. Kanzaki was about to retort, when Mrs. Maehara spoke up first.

"I get what you're saying, but honey; you're the last person to lecture others on parenting." She regarded the parenting with a pointed look. "Don't forget your son has some serious violent tendencies."

Mrs. Akabane gritted her teeth in frustration. "I'm just saying I understand what that girl meant! My strict parents wouldn't let _breathe_ until I finally snapped and gave 'em a piece of my mind!" She stubbornly crossed her arms. "That's why I'm lenient with Karma and let him do whatever the heck he wants!"

Hiromi was suddenly reminded of her own strict parents. _'She does have a point. I still hate my parents to this day.'_

"Even harming other?!" Mrs. Maehara snapped.

Mrs. Isogai placed a hand on her friend's shoulder to calm her down. She then turned to Mrs. Akabane. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with being lenient with your child." She chose her words carefully. "But too much leniency isn't good either."

"It's all about balance." Mrs. Hara nodded. "But finding that balance can be tricky, especially with your first child."

Ritsu watched them from the screen. She didn't like how things were getting tense, so she played the video, surprising the parents.

**"How dumb can you get? The only title all that playing around ever got me was "End Class."** **"**

Her father huffed. _'At least she acknowledges her stupidity.'_

_'You aren't wrong, kid.'_ Mrs. Akabane thought stubbornly. _'Strict parents are the worst.'_

**Kanzaki looked down.** **"I don't where I belong anymore."**

Mrs. Kanzaki regarded her daughter sadly.

**"Whyncha hang out with us?" Ryuki leaned to her eye level. "We're totally anti-titles, here! We trash those elitist bastards, or maybe just put back the way they were, like?" An** **image showed a woman accusing a man of harassment.** **"Oh, yeah, we done puh-lenty of that kinda stuff."** **The boys had horrifying grins on their faces.**

Everyone was disturbed by this.

"Animals" Mrs. Hayami glared.

Mrs. Hazama looked like she was ready to pass out.

**Kayano glared. "You're the worst." She said in a low voice and looked away.**

**Ryuki's smile vanished. He suddenly grabbed her by her neck and lifted**

**her up.** **"You some kind of elitist, lookin' down at us like that? Huh?"** **Kanzaki watched in horror while Kayano struggled.**

Mr. Yukimura felt his anger flare. _'Don't you touch her!'_

Hiromi watched in fear.

"Come on! Where's the rescue?!" Mr. Okajima bit his nails anxiously.

**"I'll pull you down to our level, all right!"** **Ryuki threw her on the couch.** **"Now, when you get back to your rooms, you stay real cool and say, "We were just having some fun singing karaoke." Do that and no one gets hurt."** **Kanzaki looked at him fearfully while Kayano glared.** **"Let's get back together once we're all back in Tokyo, eh? Maybe while we reminisce over our fun vacation photos..."** **He leered at them, wearing an evil grin on his face.**

"Sick." Mr. Nakamura watched with disgust.

Mr. Kanzaki looked down. _'Bastards! I'm not letting them get away with this!'_

Mr. Yukimura took a deep breath. _'It's alright. Ritsu said they'll be saved before anything horrible happens.'_

**Kayano was worried while Kanzaki looked down in defeat.**

**"Oh, that's them." Ryuki turned once he heard the door open. "Our photographers have arr—" He gasped once he saw one of his guys beaten up. The boy was dropped to the floor.**

**"School Trip Guidebook, page 1243: What to Do When a Group Member Has Been Abducted," Nagisa read.**

The parents relaxed and smiled.

"Yes! Beat 'em up!" Mrs. Akabane was back to pumping her fists in the air again.

"Finally." Mrs. Terasaka sighed in relief.

Mr. Yukimura and the Kanzakis smiled.

**"If you have no leads on the perpetrator, first use the content of your conversation and any verbal quirks to determine is he/she is from the local area. If not, and he/she was wearing a school uniform, see page 1334." Nagisa flipped through the book as** **Group 4 stepped into the light.** **"You may be up against another student on a school trip, stirring up trouble." He smiled as the camera showed Karma and Sugino ready to fight. Okuda was hiding behind Karma.**

**"You're here!" Kayano smiled in relief.**

**Ryuki came into view, glaring angrily at the uninvited guests.** **"I-it's you! How'd you know we were here?!"**

**Nagisa continued reading. "Being unfamiliar with the area, the perp can't go too far after the abduction, but will choose a secluded spot nearby. If this is the case, see page 134." He showed them the map. "My Mach 20 birds-eye-view map of abductor hideouts may help."**

**Kanzaki looked in amazement.**

**The high-schoolers were stunned.**

Mr. Sugino whistled. "Wow. That Korosensei really does think of everything."

_'Guess he's not so bad after all.'_ Mrs. Kataoka thought.

Mrs. Kanzaki smiled. _'My daughter's saved.'_

**"That guidebook's amazing! That's a perfect way to foil an abduction!" Sugino said.**

**"I guess we should take it with us after all!" Karma commented nonchalantly.**

**"That's no guidebook I ever heard of!" The gang yelled in disbelief.**

Everyone chuckled at their reactions.

**Ryuki gritted his teeth.**

**"So? What's it going to be, fellows?" Karma asked coolly, head low. "You've already done so much! You'll be spending the rest of your trip..." He lifted up his face to show them the menacing look in his eyes. "...in the hospital."**

"YES!" Mrs. Akabane yelled in excitement. "Retribution Time has come!"

"I'll admit, I'm pretty excited." Mrs. Maehara smirked. "Hope he cracks their skulls."

"Or kick 'em where the sun doesn't shine!" Mrs. Kimura grinned evilly.

Most of the men shuddered when thinking about the agonizing pain.

"Damn, woman." Mr. Mimura paled.

"What?! After everything we've seen so far, that's the least thing they should." The former cop shouted.

"Honey, calm-" Mr. Kimura tried to say.

"No! I don't care if I'm a grown woman who wants to inflict the worst damage onto a bunch of high-schoolers!" She spat. "Because they don't deserve to be called human!"

"You know what, I agree!" Mrs. Fuwa suddenly said. "I hope they get clobbered until they can't move anymore!"

"Hopefully." Mr. Maehara agreed. "That'll teach 'em."

More of the parents agreed with them while some looked a little disturbed at their malice.

**Ryuki glared back at him, but then smirked once he heard someone coming. Okuda looked back once she heard it as well.**

**"Hmph! You junior high brats, actin' all tough..."** **He said.** **"Those'll be the buddies I called." Nagisa and Sugino looked back worriedly.**

"Oh come on!" Mr. Okajima groaned. "We don't need any more trouble!"

The rest watched apprehensively.

**"They're the worst badasses you Goody Two-Shoes have ever—."**

**The "badasses" were knocked out and were dangled by a yellow tentacle.**

**"The w-worst-whaaat?!" Ryuki freaked out.  
**

"Yes!" Mr. Yoshida rejoiced.

"Perverted octopus to the rescue!" Mr. Muramatsu cried in joy.

**"No badasses here. I took care of them all."** **Korosensei said, wearing a black, transparent cloth on his face. His eyes were glowing red.**

**"Korosensei!" Nagisa and his group happily turned to their teacher.**

**"Sorry, I'm late. I was letting you handle this."Koro-sensei dropped the high-schoolers. "While I searched elsewhere with a fine-tooth comb."**

**"And, uh, why are you hiding your face like some stagehand," Nagisa asked.**

**"This is an act of violence, and I'm afraid you'll associate this face with me being violent." Korosensei answered simply.**

**A note card appeared: "Korosensei's Weak Point #10:** **Worried about keeping up appearances.** **"**

"You know, no!" Mr. Takebayashi face palmed. "I don't buy half of those so-called 'Weak Points'!"

"Ditto." Mr. Mimura agreed.

**"Nagisa, you had the guidebook, so I could be alerted right away."** **He gave Okuda, Karma, and Sugino their guidebooks.**

**Ryuki glared in disbelief.** **"Th-this is your teacher? Bullshit! Who's he think he is, lookin' like that?!"** **Ryuki brought out a glass bottle, startling Kanzaki and Kayano. The boys attacked.**

Mrs. Akabane grinned wickedly. "Oh, now they're in for it!"

**""Bullshit," you say?" In a flash, Korosensei twisted their necks. "That's** _**my** _ **line."**

"Yes! Beat the bastards!" Mrs. Fuwa shouted happily.

"Can everyone please calm down!" Mr. Kataoka frowned.

"But this is so satisfying to watch those punks get what they deserve!" Mrs. Maehara said.

Mr. Kanzaki smirked evilly. _'It is indeed.'_

**"What'd he do? He's too fast to see!"** **Ryuki said with some difficulty as he fell to the floor.**

Mr. Yukimura smirked. _'Not so tough now, huh?'_

**A Pitch black Korosensei opened his mouth, his eyes glowing red in rage.** **"Don't be touching my students with your filthy hands, slow enough for a fly to land on them." He growled.**

"You tell 'em!" Mrs. Akabane was practically vibrating with excitement now.

**Slowly, Ryuki stood up and glared at the octopus.** **"So even the teachers are special at elite schools...You're looking' down on us 'cause of your rank, aren't you?"** **He held up his knife. "** **Makin' fun of me for bein' a stupid high-schooler!"**

**They attacked again. Group 4 tensed.**

"Take about having major inferiority complex." Mrs. Maehara rolled her eyes.

**"We're not elite." Korosensei said calmly and easily knocked them back.**

**Kanzaki watched.** **"They're students at a famous school, that's true."**

**He knocked two back. Two guys charged at him, but he easily grabbed them by their necks.** **"But they're considered the school outcasts."** **Korosensei slammed two boys' faces together and continued fighting the others. "** **Their class name is the object of discrimination."** **He continued fighting. "And yet,** **"**

The longer they watched the high-schoolers getting beaten, the wider their grins became.

**Ryuki glared. "They take on so many things with a positive attitude."**

**Ryuki charged, but Korosensei easily caught his arm.** **"They wouldn't drag others down with them—not like you."** **Ryuki gritted his teeth before he was tossed back to the ground, landing in front of the two girls.**

**"It has nothing to do with our school or my title,"** **The camera panned on Kanzaki as she listened intently to Korosensei.** **"Be they in a clear stream or a muddy river, the fish who swim forward turn out the finest."** **She gasped softly, lifting her face up to the light. Her eyes widened in realization.**

Mr. Kanzaki frowned. _'What does he mean by that?'_

"The fish who swim forward turn out the finest." Mrs. Akabane smiled. _'The past doesn't matter so long as you keep moving forward.'_

Mrs. Kanzaki thought back to her daughter's behavior after returning from the trip. _'She seemed different, but not in bad way. Is this why?'_

**"Now then, students, let's take care of them."** **Korosensei lifted up a tentacle.** **"We'll teach them a physical lesson on the fundamentals of school trips."**

**The gang stood up, eyes widening when they felt the presence behind them. Group 4 slammed the gangsters' heads with the guidebooks.**

Everyone roared with laughter.

**"When did they come up from behind!?" one guy choked. "And they didn't waste any time takin' out those cudgels..."** **An arrow pointed to Nagisa's guidebook.**

**"We picked…" Ryuki thought as he fell down. The screen turned black. "…the wrongest bunch to hassle…"**

"You got that right, you son of a bitch!" Mrs. Akabane chuckled evilly.

**The scene showed Group 4 and Korosensei outside in the sunset. Kanzaki had her back turned.**

**Sugino sighed in relief. "For a while there, I didn't know** _**what** _ **was gonna happen."**

"Yeah, same here." Mr. Nakamura smiled.

**"If it'd been just him and me, I'm sure it would've worked out." Karma remarked nonchalantly as he stared up at the sky.**

**"Quit scarin' me!" Sugino reprimanded him.**

**Nagisa and Okuda smiled.**

Mr. Terasaka sighed. "Kid doesn't change."

Mr. Akabane chuckled. _'Karma.'_

**"Thank goodness!"** **Kayano sighed in relief and turned to Kanzaki who was fixing her tie.** **"You okay, Kanzaki?"**

**Kanzaki turned to her. "Yes, fine."**

The Kanzaki's still looked concerned though.

**"What happened, Kanzaki?" Korosensei asked.**

**"Heh?" She asked.**

**"No one would blame you for being shaken up after that terrible event."** **The camera showed Kanzaki smiling happily.**

**She fully turned around and smiled up at him.** **"That's right, Korosensei! And thank you."** **She blushed.**

"Aw…" Mrs. Kurashi gushed. "She's just so precious!"

_'She is.'_ Mrs. Kanzaki smiled at her daughter's face.

Mr. Kanzaki smiled faintly as well. _'At least she's alright.'_

**"Not at all." Korosensei laughed mischievously and turned around.** **"Shall we get on with our school trip, then?"**

**"Hey, our group never got to try our assassination attempt."** **Sugino remembered as they walked away. Karma was trying to stab the octopus.**

Everyone laughed at Karma's actions.

Mr. Kataoka face palmed, smiling slightly. "This kid…"

**"It really wasn't the time or place for that." Okuda spoke with some hesitation.**

**"We'll just kill him tomorrow." Karma continued his stabbing.**

**Korosensei laughed. "I do hope you can."**

_**'** _ _**Inconveniently enough, our target is our ever-dependable teacher.** _ _**' Nagisa thought before** _ **the screen faded to black.**

"Well, that was one heck of an episode." Mr. Chiba commented.

"So what now?" Mrs. Kurahashi asked. "Do we continue watching or take a break?"

The adults looked around at each other.

Mr. Yoshida stretched. "How 'bout a break?"

"Please." Mrs. Okuda said.

"We can prepare lunch now." Mrs. Hara suggested.

"Yes!" Mr. Okajima smiled. "All that talk about Kyoto meals made me hungry."

"Then it's settled." Mrs. Hara nodded. "Ladies, and Muramatsu-san, to the kitchen."

As the majority of the women followed Mrs. Hara, Mrs. Kanzaki gently grabbed her husband's arm.

The man frowned, knowing what she wanted from him. "No."

"But we should talk." She said. "Especially after what we've just seen."

"Not now." He shrugged her hand away and walked towards the other men.

Mrs. Kanzaki sighed and went to the kitchen.

* * *

**So I read godess bubbles's comment and I just wanna say something.**

**This story is NEVER going to be discontinued. Way back before posting, I had second thoughts because this fic is really long and I was worried I would never be able to complete it. As a fanfiction reader, I know how frustrating it is to like an unfinished work.**

**So I'll do my best to finish this story. I may take a while to post a chapter, but I will never abandon this story.**

**That's all, just wanted to let you all know that.**


	9. Episode 8

**I hate this chapter, it was just a pain to write.**

**Next chapter will be posted very soon, I'm almost done with it.**

* * *

She was well-aware of the eyes occasionally staring at her from behind, and the whispers did not elude her either. She wouldn't be surprised there was gossip within the hushed voices.

It was why Mrs. Kanzaki exhibited a calm exterior, and prayed no one would approach her to discuss what happened, she didn't need that right now.

"Hey."

Withholding a frustrated sigh, Mrs. Kanzaki looked up from the carrots she was cutting and smiled politely at Mrs. Maehara.

"Hello." She greeted, praying the woman was here to discuss the meal, and the not the events they had just witnessed. Sadly, Mrs. Kanzaki was most certain she wasn't going to get her wish.

The other woman returned the smile. "How are you holding up? You know, after the last episode."

Mrs. Kanzaki nodded. "I'm alright. It was scary, but they got saved in the end." _'Now please go away.'_

Mrs. Maehara smiled. "That's good to hear. Um…" She paused, clearly hesitant.

"Yes?"

"I don't think your terrible parents."

Genuine surprise plastered itself onto Mrs. Kanzaki's visage. Curiosity followed soon after and Mrs. Kanzaki gave the woman her full attention.

"Don't listen to that woman, Akabane." She continued. "Teenage rebellion is inevitable and every parent goes through it, sadly." She added the last part in a bitter tone.

"You seem to be speaking from experience."

Mrs. Maehara sighed. "Yeah, with my oldest daughter."

"Oh."

"I was so strict with her." Mrs. Maehara said. "Like, _really_ strict. And I guess that's why we don't have the best relationship today."

The other woman gave her a warm smile. "I'm sure you had her best interests at heart."

Mrs. Maehara nodded. "I did. I wanted to look out for her, make sure she wouldn't make any mistakes," She looked down. "But I was too harsh and it backfired."

Mrs. Kanzaki wanted to inquire about the details, but the anger and sadness residing in the other woman's eyes told her they were unpleasant memories that were best not brought up.

"I won't go into too much detail," Mrs. Maehara said. "Basically, she rebelled and started doing what your daughter did, just replace arcades with night clubs."

Mrs. Kanzaki's jaw dropped.

"We'd fight constantly." The woman continued. "But I don't regret it because when she grew up, she finally realized I just wanted what's best for her. We barely talk though."

"Oh." That was all Mrs. Kanzaki could say. It was nice to hear the girl had matured, but the cost was just too devastating. She didn't want to have that sort of relationship with Yukiko, but was this the price she and her husband would inevitably have to pay for their strict approach?

"What I'm trying to say is," The other woman turned to her. "You just wanted what's best for your daughter, and I'm sure she'll realize that when she's older, just like how mine did."

Mrs. Kanzaki smiled gratefully. She did not want a mother-daughter relationship mirroring that of the other woman, no, she needed to talk with her husband as soon as possible. The question was when?

"Thank you for your kind words, I really appreciate that."

Mrs. Maehara nodded and the two went back to cooking.

Little did they know, Mrs. Akabane had been listening in on their conversation, and she wasn't happy with what she had heard.

* * *

While the women and Mr. Muramatsu, prepared the food, the men moved the desks to form a large table. It wasn't that difficult, and they were finished in a few minutes. So now, they were chatting among themselves.

Mr. Nakamura however, had his eyes trained on Mr. Kanzaki. The man was standing near a window, observing the dome outside. He hadn't spoken much since they had finished watching the last episode, and anyone could tell why.

_'Should I?'_

It was clear the man wasn't the talkative type, and discussing his daughter's kidnapping was understandablyout of the question, especially with a total stranger.

Hence why he wasn't going to bring it up, not immediately.

Composing himself, Mr. Nakamura walked over and stood next to the man, who had yet to notice his presence. Now at close proximity, Mr. Nakamura could see the distant look in the other man's eyes. _'Probably thinking about what happened.'_

"Magic." He finally spoke, keeping his eyes on the dome. "Who would've thought it was actually real?"

Mr. Kanzaki made a noise of agreement.

"Ritsu said it's like a separate reality, right?" He asked, hoping the other man would respond with words this time.

"Yes."

Okay, so far, so good.

"So, it hasn't been that long in our world, right?"

"Correct."

Definitely not the talkative type.

Mr. Nakamura furrowed his brow, wondering how to continue their conversation –if it can be called that.

"So, what do you think of Korosensei?" he asked after sometime, hoping it will lead to his desired topic.

Mr. Kanzaki was silent for a moment before responding. "He's…a very confusing creature."

"Yeah, I know; his physiology makes no sense."

Finally, Mr. Kanzaki turned to him. "I was referring to his morality."

"Oh."

Truthfully, Mr. Nakamura wasn't entirely certain which one Mr. Kanzaki had been referring, but he had intentionally went with the physiology option should that contribute to their conversation.

Mr. Nakamura shrugged. "He seemed nice enough."

"And yet, he wanted to destroy earth." Mr. Kanzaki reminded.

"Yeah, real confusing." The other said. "But I'm sure we'll learn everything later."

No reply. Mr. Nakamura racked his brains for any more ideas. He was not letting their conversation end like this! Not when he was so close!

"I'm glad he's not the terrible monster the media made him out to be." He said. "When I first heard the news, the first thing on my mind was my daughter, Rio."

Mr. Kanzaki turned to him. "The blonde one, correct?"

"Yup." Mr. Nakamura responded. "It's dyed, though."

For some reason, that seemed to have garnered him Mr. Kanzaki's full attention. "You let her dye her hair?"

"Uh…yeah?"

The lawyer's mind went back to the image of his daughter's shocking appearance. He had never known that Yukiko had dyed her hair behind his back, but he had been aware, he certainly would have punished her severely for it.

It wasn't just the dye, the outings to the arcades, when had she done those? Had he been too preoccupied with his work to notice anything?

And those clothes, those revolting, promiscuous clothes! Where did she get them? Did she still have them? Was she still visiting arcades dressed like _that_? In front of boys with insidious intentions?

"You okay?"

"Hm?" He turned to Mr. Nakamura. "Yes, I am."

"Really?" The man asked. "Because you seem troubled."

The lawyer did not respond, not verbally. His only response was to stare out the window.

Mr. Nakamura sighed, this wasn't going anywhere. Why did he even bother in the first place? He didn't have to comfort him, so why do so anyway?

"Your daughter." Mr. Kanzaki suddenly spoke again. "Do you worry about her?"

Mr. Nakamura raised an eyebrow. "Um…yeah, sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

The translator shrugged. "Rio's pretty capable of taking care of herself."

"So, you trust her?"

Mr. Nakamura hummed. "Yeah, it wasn't always the case, though."

Mr. Kanzaki frowned. "How so?"

"She used to be pretty irresponsible." Mr. Nakamura clarified. "Actually, no. She used to be responsible when she was younger, but then she got into Kunugiagoka and suddenly, she just changed to whole new person."

"Why?"

Mr. Nakamura sighed. "She used to be a child prodigy when she was younger. In first grade, she would ace six-grade level exams."

Mr. Kaznaki's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Impressive."

"Yeah." The other man smiled sadly. "She was so smart, and that's why we were so lenient with her."

"Then, she got to Kunugigaoka, and like I said, she changed." He sighed. "She got in trouble; she stopped studying, she disrespected her teachers, and that's how she dropped to E Class."

"Were you angry?"

"Of course." He said. "But we were mostly disappointed, and couldn't bring ourselves to trust her after that."

"But this doesn't make any sense." Mr. Kanzaki said. "Why would she do this to herself?"

"I asked her one night." He said. "Apparently, because she was so smart and gifted, other kids would avoid her."

"They were envious?"

"Maybe. Rio told how she would watch them talk among themselves about problems they couldn't solve and would just goof off with each other." He smiled sadly. "She wanted to be a part of that. I guess she was pretty lonely."

Mr. Kanzaki frowned. _'That's her reasoning?'_

No matter how you looked at it, it was just pathetic. This girl had such a bright future ahead of her and she willingly tossed it aside like it was nothing? This is was just pure idiocy!

"What was your response?"

"We talked together about it, and in the end, I told her to just do well this year, no perfect scores, no need to get back into the main building, just finish junior high." He smiled at the memory.

Mr. Kanzaki on the other hand, could not believe what he was hearing. That's it? Just do well and not care about perfect grades anymore? Was this man serious? Had any of his own children did something so irresponsible, he wouldn't have been this calm and certainly wouldn't have let them off the hook so easily.

Of course, he wouldn't voice these negative thoughts, the last thing he needed was igniting conflicts with others, especially when he was trapped here for an indefinite period.

"Let me guess, you weren't expecting that, right?" Mr. Nakamura asked with an amused smile.

"Well it's certainly surprising." The other man stated. "As you've said, you were angry and disappointed."

"True," Mr. Nakamura leaned by the wall. "But Rio regretted her actions and besides, expectations can be really annoying."

It wasn't until after the words had left his mouth that Mr. Nakamura realized what he had just said. _'Crap, now he's gonna think I'm criticizing his parenting!'_

"I mean," He quickly said. "Sure, expectations can be motivating, but seeing what happened to Rio made me realize how damaging they can be."

Mr. Kanzaki was silent for a few moments, and Mr. Nakamura prayed he wouldn't think this was an indirect criticism of his parenting style. Well, Mr. Nakamura had never been a fan of strict parenting, but he wasn't the type to judge others.

"Hey, you two!"

The two men turned back to see the food had been served and everyone was seated at the table.

"You coming or what?" Mr. Okajima called.

Embarrassed, the two men went to the table and sat next to their spouses.

* * *

Everyone began eating, either silently, or while conversing with other people.

Mrs. Akabane was among the former group, much to the surprise and worry of her husband. He knew his wife well; she wasn't the type to stay quiet unless she was upset about something.

That wasn't a good sign.

"Hey." He whispered to her. "You okay?"

The woman made a noise of agreement, there was some irritation present, meaning she didn't want to talk about it.

The man sighed and went back to his meal. _'Please don't cause any trouble.'_

Lunch was soon over. The women returned the tableware to the kitchen while the men moved the desks away. Once they finished clearing the classroom, they sat back in their places and watched the next episode.

**The scene opened to show the Earth. Music began to play.**

**"First you take the Earth. Then put a bean in Tokyo."**

**Korosensei dropped a bean in Tokyo.**

"Huh?" Mr. Okano blanched.

The rest of the parents were equally confused.

**And another bean in Sichuan, China.**

**Leave contrails as you fly form Dubai to Hawaii**

**Back to Dubai over the Philippines.**

**And then! North-south between Hawaii and Dubai 25 degrees"**

"What is this?" Mr. Takebayashi frowned.

Mrs. Yada bobbled her head. "It's pretty catchy."

Mr. Kanzaki looked like he was done with everything.

**"And voila: Korosenei!" Korosensei was shown in the classroom. On the board was written: The Korosensei Drawing Song.**

**"Now** _**you** _ **try!"**

**"Yeah, right!" The students snapped.**

Mrs. Maehara groaned and shook her head. "Damn Octopus."

"Does he think they can also move at Mach 20?" Mrs. Okano rolled her eyes.

**Episode 8: School Trip Time/2nd period**

**Karasuma was shown in a dark room with a strange man.**

**"Your target this time is a teacher leading students on a school trip." Karasuma said. A picture of a disguised Korosensei appeared with a bullet on it. "You may have heard that this teacher is not human. It's not that I doubt your skill…" Karasuma held up the bullet. "…but make all necessary preparations."**

"Who is this guy?" Mr. Sugaya frowned.

**The man took the bullet.** _**'The name is Red Eye. I'm an assassin—a sniper.'** _

"Oh, okay." Mr. Sugaya said.

"A sniper on a school trip." Mrs. Kataoka pinched the bridge of her nose. " _Why_?"

"Well, our kids aren't the targets, that's reassuring." Mr. Hazama said.

"Doesn't change the fact this is all messed up." Mr. Terasaka said.

**The scene shifted to a train.**

**"Wow! With no windows, you can really feel it move!" Korosensei exclaimed.**

**"School Trip, Day 2: Free Time, Group 1" Was written.**

**"It's so open, I won't get trainsick—and 25 KPH is nice and fast." He gazed down below.**

"That's his deal, windows?" Mr. Muramatsu asked.

Mrs. Okuda hummed. "He really is very confusing."

"Toldja! Mrs. Akabane said.

**"Says Mr. Mach 20." Maehara remarked dryly. He and Isogai then nodded.**

"True." Mr. Nakamura said.

_**'Almost there…The sniper spot we've chosen…is a famous stop along the Sagano Tram line…'** _ **Isogai thought.**

**The trains topped.** _**'The Hozu River Bridge.'** _

**"We'll be making a brief stop on the bridge." The driver announced as a boat was ferried below the bridge.**

**"Oh, look, Korosensei!" Kurahasi pointed. "They're going downstream!"**

**"Let me see!" Korosensei gazed down. "Ooh!"**

**Kurahasi nodded to Isogai and Maehara.**

_**'Our high sign to the sniper is the moment Korosensei leans out the window to look at the boat!' Isogai thought.** _

**Korosensei as shown from the perspective of Red Eye.**

The parents watched with anticipation.

**Red Eye fired.** _**'I downed a target at two klicks during a sandstorm in the Middle East. Under these conditions, this'll be a lead-pipe cinch.'** _

Mr. Yoshida whistled. "Awesome."

"Yeah, but he's a killer." His wife reminded.

"Still."

_**'Well? That should've been a headshot…'** _ **He glanced from his scope. And saw that the bullet was caught by a yatsuhashi.**

**"He stopped it with a yatsuhashi?!" Red Eye cried in disbelief.**

"Of course he did." Mr. Okano rolled his eyes while some laughed at the sniper's reaction. "This is Korosensei, the guy who makes the impossible possible."

"I'm curious how he got killed in the end." Mr. Sugino said.

**"Whoops! Found a tiny bone in my Kyoto sweet. That could've been ugly!" Korosensei said as the Group 1 turned away in frustration.**

_**'Inconceivable!'** _ **Red Eye gritted his teeth.**

**A flashback showing Korosensei stop the bullet in slow motion appeared.** _**'A high-spin rifle bullet, stopped cold by a soft and chewy yatsuhashi?'** _ **The man was stunned.** _**'Just how fast do I need to be?!'** _

"Just a bit faster than Mach 20." Mr. Nakamura commented.

**The train moved again as Red Eye watched** _**'Now I understand the ten billion yen bounty. We've been tasked with killing one extraordinary monster.'** _ **He smirked.** _**'This'll be fun.'** _

"Yep, _hella_ fun." Mr. Hayami rolled his eyes.

"Just ask Karma." Mr. Okano said.

**"11:20 AM: Toei Uzumasa Film Park. Free Time, Group 2"**

**''Now begone with you. I do not care for the pointless waste of life.'' A man said to the three men before him.**

**The man at the center growled. "Why, you…! Go on, fellows-get him!"**

**The man shielded a woman and urged her to run before drawing out his sword. The men attacked, but he swiftly cut them down.**

Mrs. Yada clapped her hand excitedly. "Ooh, I love these plays!"

The Kanzakis, Horibes, and Haras watched the play with interest.

Mr. Mimura had a longing look in his eyes. "Remember when I auditioned for a Samurai drama?" He whispered to his wife.

"Yes, you got the role of a background character." She said dryly.

The man scowled. "Which was ridiculous! I was a very talented!"

The woman just rolled her eyes.

**"Wow!" Okajima said in awe.** **"Their swords are so fast this close up.''**

**'They move very deliberately to make it look like that,'' Korosensei said, standing next to his students among the crowd. "I happen to love this kind of swordplay. They carried on watching. "Whoa! They're coming this way!"**

**"** **Over here, sir!" Nakamura urged Korosenei to move aside before glancing up at a tower.**

**"Where, where?" The octopus asked.**

**Red Eye was up at the tower, aiming his rifle at the monster.** _**'The actors are leading the target around nicely-just as planned.'** _ **Korosensei was shown watching the play.** _**'Now, while he's distracted by the show** _ _**…'** _ **He then paused.** _**'Eh?'** _ **Korosensei was nowhere to be found.** _**'where'd he go?'** _

"Don't tell me he…" Mr. Sugino trailed off.

**Korosenei had joined the play. He even got a costume.** _**'Hey! What the hell is he doing?! When did he get in there with the actors?'** _

Mr. Sugino face palmed, smiling slightly. The others laughed.

"A Mach 20-moving octopus samurai." Mrs. Okano chuckled. "That sounds like an interesting story."

"Nah, too perverted." Mr. Hayami said.

**Korosensei was suddenly back to back with the protagonist. "** **I shall assist. Blood-cherry blossoms are the only flowers that bloom from evil."**

**"He's even got the lines down pat!"**

"Is there anything this guy _can't_ do?" Mr. Chiba wondered.

"He can't resist big boobs?" Mr. Mimura said, to which some laughed.

"He can't sleep with his precious pillow." Mrs. Maehara commented as well, to which some also laughed.

**Red Eye observed. "If he's in with the actors…how'm I gonna hit him?!" Korosensei kept moving around, Red Eye following him.**

**Red Eye gritted his teeth.** _**'This guy is** _ **fast** _**.'** _

**A flashback of Karasuma appeared. "Don't let his unconventional movements throw you."**

**Red Eye gripped his whistle tightly until it snapped. ''But this is** _**too** _ **unconventional!" Group 2 watched their teacher in shock. "Next! I** _**will** _ **kill him-I stake my name on it!''**

"He's lost it." Mr. Okano said.

**"2:20 PM: Five-Story Pagoda. Free Time, Group 3** **"**

**"You're late, Korosensei!" Hara told her teacher.**

**''Apologies.'' Korosensei bowed. "I was all caught up being the star of a samurai drama."**

**''Say what?!'' Muramatsu asked.**

The parents laughed.

**"We finished Kiyomizu Temple ages ago.** **" Yoshida said.**

**"Then let's trawl Ninenzaka Street for souvenirs.** **"Korosensei suggested.**

**"** **As if you cared about anything but sweets** **." Terasaka glared.**

"Duh!" Mrs. Nakamura said.

**There was a sign on the door that read. "** **Repairs in Progress - Pardon Our Dust** **"**

Mrs. Akabane snickered at the sign. "What kinda sign is that?"

_**'Good. I can draw a steady bead on him here. A straight shot form Yasaka's five-story pagoda!'** _ **The sniper was inside the building, aiming his gun at the octopus.**

"It's not gonna work." Mr. Takebayashi said, watching with complete boredom.

**"Korosensei, try this blotting paper."' Hara said as she stuck the paper on his face.**

**Koro-sensei hummed nervously, but leaned down nonetheless. "I'm a bit embarrassed for you to see what it picks up. But if I must…"**

**"Go on, go on." Hara continued sticking more blotting papers.**

**Terasaka smirked.**

_**'As he checks his purchases at the foot of Sannenzaka, a student will distract him and…'** _ **He fired and hit Korosensei's head.** _**'Yes! Right in the temple!'** _ **Red Eye grinned. He checked his scope to see if Korosensei was dead. He wasn't and the bullet was stuck to his temple, at the blotting paper.**

_**'That's not** _ **bullet** _**-blotting paper!** _ _**'** _ **He freaked out.**

Everyone laughed.

"I feel like whatever sanity he had left is gone!" Mr. Sugino clutched his sides.

"Took long enough." Mr. Fuwa chuckled.

"Poor guy." Mrs. Kurahashi smiled sympathetically.

**''See? I told you-look at all this mucus it picked up!" Korosensei said as he removed the blotting paper. "Enough to stop a bullet!"**

**Terasaka turned away, frustrated that their assassination attempt had failed.**

Many averted their gazes in disgust.

"Oh, man." Mr. Yoshida covered his eyes. "Now, I can't un-see that."

"Still think he's interesting?" Mr. Okuda asked his wife.

"Yup." She replied without hesitance.

**"Hmm?" His phone rang. He picked it up. "It's Nagisa's group. Hello?" He tensed. "Where are you?!"**

"Wait hold up!" Mrs. Okano straightened. "All this was during the whole kidnapping in the previous episode?"

"Huh, I just realized it." Mr. Akabane said.

The Kanzakis' mood soured after realizing their daughter had gotten kidnapped off-screen. Mr. Yukimura had a similar expression.

"At least they get saved." Mrs. Isogai said, hoping to cheer them up.

"Yeah." Mrs. Kurahashi glanced at the Kanzakis.

Nagisa's father noticed Mr. Yukimura looked upset. _'Is he that Kayano girl's father?'_ He then thought back to the name he had mumbled in the previous episode. _'What was it again, Akane? Akie?'_

**Red Eye shifted into a sitting position. "What…What the hell** _**is** _ **he? His speed and defenses are impeccable…" An image of Korosensei dodging various bullets appeared. "It's like he was made for the express purpose of being unkillable."**

"Well, his name came from the word 'Unkillable'." Mr. Kataoka remarked dryly.

**Red Eye's phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello? Oh, Mr. Karasuma."**

**"I'm afraid we're done for today." Karasuama said on the other end, much to the sniper's confusion.**

**"The next group you were supposed to work with, Group 4, has run into trouble with some high-schoolers. Your target is rushing to their aid." Karasuama said. Irina was next to him.**

**"All right, understood." Red Eye said. "I was thinking of quitting anyway."**

"'Bout time!" Mr. Kimura said. "I'm surprised he lasted this long."

"I would've quit after the first attempt." Mr. Muramatsu said. "No way can win against a guy who catches bullets with a yatsuhashi."

"I wouldn't have taken the job in the first place!" Mr. Okano said.

**The next scene showed Red Eye walking down the streets, his shoulders slumped.** _**'In the eight years I've been an assassin, not once have I not seen my target's blood in my scope. That's how I got my name.'** _ **The background turned red and he became a white silhouette. Blood splatted across a scope.**

Mrs. Hazama paled.

**He was leaning against a wall in a dark alleyway.** _**'It's kinda funny.'** _ **''What's so red about my eye, anyway?'' He held up his hand like a scope and gazed through it.**

**"Here you go." A red gift was dangled in front of him.**

**The man gasped softly as he accepted the gift.**

**"A chili spice mix I bought along Sannenzaka." Korosensei said.**

**The siper smiled. "Oh…it's you. Thanks."**

**The camera moved up to show Korosensei.**

**"I-It's** _**you** _ **!" Red Eye screamed. Next to him was a purple box that read: "My assassination target!"**

Everyone laughed.

"Oh God!" Mrs. Okano clutched her sides.

"He did that on purpose!" Mr. Hara laughed.

"A moment of silence for his sanity." Mr. Fuwa shook his head in amusement.

**"I've taken care of that pinch my students were in." Korosensei said as Red Eye slid down the wall. "And since you've been sightseeing with us all day, today, I thought I'd come pay my respects." His eyes flashed red.**

**Red Eye whimpered.**

Mrs. Nakamura rolled her eyes. "What a troll."

"He's probably gonna groom him." Mr. Chiba said.

**The scene shifted to a bowl of soup.**

**"So you saw all that coming and just played along?" Red Eye asked as Korosensei blow at his food.**

"He did?" Mrs. Chiba sounded surprised.

"Told ya, he's such a troll." Mrs. Nakamura repeated.

**"With a monster like you around, no wonder the government's bribing mouths shut." He looked up at the octopus. "So, are you going to kill me? Go on, then: Do it. I chose this line of work. I'm ready.''**

"Not the best career path." Mrs. Okajima muttered.

"And hopefully, none of our kids will choose it." Mr. Kurahashi said.

Suddenly, everyone tensed when they realized that such a possibility actually seemed plausible.

Mr. Sugino let out an uneasy laugh. "Course they wouldn't, even if they spent a whole year learning assassination, right?"

"Yeah." Mr. Maehara agreed, though he sounded uncertain. "That's just ridiculous."

"Didn't Yukiko say she wanted to be a nurse?" Mrs. Kanzaki told her husband.

The man nodded. _'I still wish she'd study law.'_

**Korosensei kept blowing at his food.**

**"Eat it already!" The man snapped.**

**"Korosensei's Weak Point #11: Heat-Sensitive Tongue"**

Mr. Takebayashi face palmed. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Why does the moon-destroying octopus have so many weaknesses anyway?" Mrs. Okano questioned.

"And why are half these weaknesses just plain ridiculous?" Mrs. Maehara shook her head.

"Confusion personified." Mrs. Akabane stated.

**"Of course I'm not going to kill you." Korosensei finally said, looking up from his food and at the sniper. "You made this a most enjoyable school trip. I just wanted to thank you"**

**Red Eye gasped, not expecting such an answer.**

_'If you exclude the whole kidnapping._ ' Mrs. Maehara glanced worriedly at the Kanzakis.

**"My students did some especially in-depth research into Kyoto in the name of finding good places to kill me** **." A flashback showed the students researching Kyoto. "** **The geography, the terrain** **,** **its highlights, history, origin** **…"**

The parents seemed proud of their children.

Mr. Yukimura observed the flashbacks, his eyes focusing on his daughter.

**"In short, they had more opportunities than usual to come to know the city's charms. Knowing the people, the place, and the mood:** **these things assassination has given them will brighten their lives.''**

"Eh…." Mrs. Chiba was at loss for words.

"Well, it would've been nice if they had been motived by anything _but_ assassination." Mr. Maehara said.

**Korosensei said as he gave Red Eye some food. ''Here you go. So I look forward to being assassinated.''**

**Red Eye couldn't believe what he was hearing.** **You think as crazy as you look, buddy. But you know…somehow…" The man smiled. "…you're one hell of a teacher."**

Mr. Nakamura shrugged. "I guess."

**The scene shifted to the night sky.**

**"You're quitting?" Came Karasuma's voice. He was then shown with wet hair and draped in a robe.**

"Ooh la la." Mrs. Akabane fanned herself.

The majority of the woman blushed and looked away, much to the shock of their husbands.

**"Yeah, sorry. I'd like to do some sightseeing on my own." Red Eye was on the bridge. "As an assassin, I was still a novice. I'm gonna go around taking in all kinds of colors, not just the one." He hung up and gazed at the moon, making a scope out of his hand. "Now then…What color will I see in my scope tomorrow?"**

"Anything other than red, please." Mr. Okuda said.

**"Special Bonus! +5146600" flashed on the screen.**

**"Dammit! How the hell are you dodging those?!" Sugino asked in disbelief.**

**The camera showed a pair of hands moving at a rapid pace before it zoomed out to show Group 4 (Sans Karma) watching as Kanzaki continued playing.**

**"This is…a little embarrassing." Kanzaki said shyly.**

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Kurahashi grinned.

Mr. Nakamura's eyes bulged. "She's good!"

Mrs. Akabane had her jaw dropped, her eyes sparkling. Mr. Akabane raised an eyebrow.

**"Now that's a pro: Smiling so sweetly with that grip of hers." Sugino gushed.**

The dirty-minded parents burst into laughter. The Suginos were torn between feeling amused and face-palming at their son's wording.

Mr. Kanzaki's eye twitched. _'What did he just say?!'_

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like _that._ " Mrs. Kanzaki assured, having read her husband's mind.

"He better not." The man growled through gritted teeth.

**Okuda was impressed. "Wow! I had no idea you were this good at games, Kanzaki!"**

"Good? She's a goddamn master!" Mr. Mimura clutched his head in shock.

Mr. Kanzaki frowned. _'That's not the title I wanted her to have.'_

**"I kept it quiet. In my family, frivolity was frowned upon. But maybe I've been too worried about what others think. Clothes, hobbies, status…I ran away from it, got swept up in it, and wound up lacking no confidence." Kayano smiled proudly at her.**

_'I can relate.'_ Mrs. Akabane thought, remembering her own past.

Mr. Kanzaki looked down when he felt his guilt resurface. He thought back to Mr. Nakamura's words, and then to the harsh words he had said to his daughter. _'Am I truly in the wrong?'_

**A flashback showed some of the events of today, followed by flashbacks of Kanzaki's past. "But Korosensei made me realize: You just need the person you are on the inside to face forward and do their best."**

The Kanzakis listened intently and glanced at each other.

"That's it!" Mrs. Akabane suddenly stood up and pointed at the screen. "I'm adopting her!"

Everyone was silent for a solid minute.

"…What did you just say?" Mrs. Kanzaki was the first to speak.

Mrs. Akabane crossed her arms. "You heard me, from now on, she's _my_ daughter!"

"Please tell me you're being your usual idiotic self." Mr. Kanzaki said, giving the woman a look that was between bemusement and irritation.

Mrs. Maehara snorted. "When is she not?"

"Oh, I'm being serious!" She snapped her fingers at her husband. "Get my lawyer brother on the phone and have him prepare the adoption papers."

"Assuming he'll actually pick up." The man said dryly. "Remember your last prank call?"

"It's not my fault that idiot doesn't have a sense of humor!"

"I'm curious, but I feel like it's best to not ask." Mrs. Yoshida commented, sweat dropping.

**Nagisa smiled.** _**'Kanzaki sure has her surprising side. I wonder what she and Kayano talked about when they were kidnapped…Things seem so light between them** _ _**.'** _ **He observed as Kayano observed Kanzaki play.**

**"Ack! They got you!" Kayano frowned.**

**Kanzaki just laughed.**

Mrs. Kanzaki smiled. _'She looks so happy.'_

Mr. Kanzaki frowned, feeling more conflicted.

**The scene shifted to Takebayashi and Mimura playing ping pong.**

**"There!" Mimura said.**

**"You okay?" Isogai turned to Takebayashi.**

**Karasuma was going over some papers.** _**'** _ _**Almost every sniper turned down the job after seeing its difficulty and the only one who accepted quit halfway through.** _ _**'** _

"Well, duh." Mr. Hazama rolled his eyes.

"Why did Red Eye even accept this job?" Mr. Muramatsu wondered.

"He seemed pretty cocky." Mrs. Mimura said.

**"Take that!" Mimura said.**

**"And Takebayashi goes down!" Isogai declared.**

**"Now for my next opponent…"**

_**'So much for our sniper plans here in Kyoto.'** _

**"C'mon, Mr Karasuma-let's play ping-pong!" Karasuma looked up at the three boys.**

_**'I can't be imposing on their school trip any further. It's free time from here on out.'** _ **He smiled. "Sure. But I warn you: I'm good."**

"So it's a normal school trip from now on." Mrs. Maehara nodded. "Good."

**"This inn is a real dump, though, isn't it?'' Okajima complained as he walked Nagisa and Sugino. "Two big bedrooms, separated by sex?"**

"Good!" The parents said in unison.

**"The students in all the other classes get their own hotel rooms."**

**"Ah, it's more fun this way." Nagisa said before spotting Fuwa and Nakamura.**

**The two girls were peeping.**

The Fuwas and Nakamuras tensed.

**"Hey." The two girls turned to see the three boys. "** **What are you two up to?** **"**

**The camera zoomed out to show that they were in front of the Men's bath.**

Many had their jaws dropped.

**"Shh!" Fuwa shushed them.**

**"Isn't it obvious? We're peeping!** **" Nakamura smirked evilly.**

**"Peeping?!" Nagisa was horrified.**

"What the hell?!" Mr. Fuwa was shocked.

_'Yuzuki, why?!'_ Mrs. Fuwa could not take her eyes away from the screen.

"Why are they peeing?!" Hiromi was horrified.

**"But that's** _**our** _ **job!" Okajima pointed at himself.**

**"It's no one's** _**job** _ **…" Nagisa said as he and Sugino grinned at the pervert.**

"CORRECT!" The parents yelled.

Mrs. Okajima gritted her teeth. _'Taiga, you're so gonna get it!'_

_'It was nice knowing you, my son.'_ Mr. Okajima gulped at the sight of his angry wife.

**"Can you still say that after seeing this?" She opened the door wider, revealing Korosensei's hunged robes. "Clothes hung like that mean their wearer is in the bath. You get what I'm saying?** **"**

**"Yeah…" Nagisa nodded, a serious look on his face.**

**Rio had a terrifying look in her eyes. "** **This is our chance to see what's inside Korosensei!"**

The Nakamuras were at loss for words.

**An image of Korosensei on a flick book appeared. Does he have a body? Or is it tentacles all the way down?" His robe was replaced by a slime body, then by a muscular one.**

**"What's the harm? It could help us assassinate him.** **" She said as she and the others tip toed into the men's bath.**

"This girl is insane!" Mr. Terasaka shook his head.

Mrs. Nakamura gave her husband a pointed look. The man grinned sheepishly and turned away.

"Wait, so now they're _all_ peeping?!" Mrs. Okano was horrified.

Nagisa's father and the Suginos were embarrassed by their son's actions. Hiromi was livid, but she was trying to maintain her composure.

**"** **This has to be the least sexy peeping ever.** **" Okajima whispered.**

"You got that right." Mr. Okajima agreed.

"Shut it." His wife said darkly.

**Nakamura slowly opened the door that lead to the room Korosensei was in. She still had her evil smile on her face.**

**A pink Korosensei was taking a bath, scrubbing a tentacle. The bathtub seemed to be filled with bubbles.**

**"Is he a girl?!" The blonde snapped.**

**"Ah, hello, students."**

The parents sighed in relief.

**"Why are you taking a bubble bath?'' Sugino asked, bemused at the sight.**

**''We're not supposed to add anything to the water." Nagisa said. Next to him was an angry Nakamura.**

**"This is my mucus." Korosensei clarified.**

**"Eh?" The students were puzzled.**

"Mucus?" Mrs. Fuwa, the Okudas and Takebayashis blanched.

**A microscopic image of Korosensei's skin appeared. Blue balls that represented dirt were attached onto the skin. Floating above were bubbles. "Images are stimulated" was written on the side.**

**"It makes a nice lather and deep-cleans stubborn dirt."**

**"That body can do it all." Sugino commented.**

"Interesting." Mrs. Okuda rubbed her chin.

"Seriously, what can he _not_ do?" Mr. Chiba wondered.

**Nakamura chuckled. "** **But you've let down your guard. We've blocked the exit. Okajima turned to her in surprise. "When you get out of that tub, you'll have to walk by us. We might not be able to kill you, but we** _**will** _ **see you naked!" She said and pulled out an anti-sensei knife from her sleeve.**

"What the hell is wrong with this girl?!" Mr. Okano's eyes bulged.

Mrs. Nakamura looked down, feeling embarrassed at her daughter's actions.

"So that's the kind of girl I'd have for a daughter, huh?" Mr. Okajima smiled. "I'd be a proud father then."

The rest of the parents gave him bewildered looks.

"There is something seriously wrong with you." The all told him.

**"That won't do!" Korosensei stood up, his body covered by jellied broth.**

**"Jellied broth?!" Nakamura was shocked.**

"Seriously?" Mr. Yada sweat dropped.

"Don't complain." Mr. Kimura said.

**"Oh, dear-the water's gone cold." Korosensei laughed and jumped out of the window, leaving his students slumping I defeat.**

**"He got away." Nagisa said simply.**

**Okajima turned to the female pervert. "** **Well,** _**that** _ **was a lot of pointless peeping, Nakamura** **."**

"That should never have happened anyway!" Mrs. Hazama yelled.

"Agreed." Mr. Kanzaki muttered, unable to believe that such a girl existed. _'Good thing Yukiko isn't like her.'_

**Nagisa perked up slightly. "** **I sure learned a lot about everyone on this school trip.** **"**

"So are we." Mr. Kurahashi commented. "A lot of these kids are pretty surprising."

"Master gamer, female pervert," Mr. Muramatsu listed on his hand.

"What about Art boy?" Mr. Okano turned to him.

"Nah, we already knew he was good at art before." Mr. Sugino said.

Mr. Kurahashi frowned. "But didn't we see him doodle in one episode?"

"Anyone can doodle." Mr. Muramatsu said. "Nothing about carving stuff."

The group murmured in agreement. Meanwhile, the rest of the parents, particularly, the parents of the kids mentioned, blanched at them.

**The screen showed the outside of their inn. "** **We couldn't get any closer to Koro-sensei's true form, though** **." Okajima said.**

**"Let's go back to the room and chat** **." Sugino suggested.**

**The next scene showed a piece of paper that read:** **"Favorite Girls Ranking** **"**

The parents of the girls straightened up and had their attention at the screen.

"What's this?" Mr. Okajima smiled slyly.

**The boys were sitting around together.**

**"** **Figures: Kanzaki's in the top spot** **." Maehara said.**

**"Well, no one doesn't like her." Mimura said.**

Mr. Kanzaki growled lowly.

**The paper had a drawing of the girl's faces next to their names.**

**Key Points:**

**"Kanzaki (4 votes): Great personality & super cute looks!**

"That's um…nice?" Mrs. Kanzaki tried to calm her husband down, whose eyes were hot white from anger.

**Yada (3 votes): Ponytail; big on top!**

"Big on top?" Mr. Yada narrowed his eyes. _'Why those pigs!'_

Mrs. Yada was disgusted; it times like these she was grateful to be flat-chested.

**Kurahashi (2 votes): Calming; strikes charming poses**

"Charming poses?" Mrs. Kurahashi asked warily.

Mr. Kurahashi wasn't amused in the slightest.

**Kayano (2 votes): Small; cheers you up.**

Mr. Yukimura smiled a little.

**Kataoka (1 vote): Dependable; straight bangs** **"**

The Kataokas laughed.

"That's our girl." Mr. Kataoka sounded proud.

"Wait, straight bangs are attractive?" Mrs. Sugino sweat dropped.

**"What about you, Sugino? Real slick of you to pull her into our group." Maehara said.**

**Sugino placed his hands behind his back and sighed. "Y'know, with all the crap that went down, there weren't many chances for us to really talk.** **"**

**Nagisa gave him a sympathetic smile.**

**"Yeah, you guys had it rough." Maehara said.**

"Understatement." Mr. Fuwa remarked.

"It's a good thing they had Korosensei." Mr. Okano frowned when he remembered the horrifying incident.

The Kanzakis and Mr. Yukimura grimaced once they remembered the kidnapping.

**"I just want to know who likes who.** **" Mimura held the paper.**

**"I can't just pick one!" Okajima yelled, spiraling out of control behind them.**

Many of the parents groaned.

_'Why does he have to be such an embarrassment?'_ Mr. Okajima thought.

"I hate this kid." Mrs. Okano said. "I know he's just a kid, but I hate him."

"Same here." Mrs. Hayami said.

**Mimura turned to smile at his friend. "Other than you, Okajima."**

**"Who do you like, Nagisa?" Maehara suddenly asked.**

**Nagisa tensed. "Huh? I, uh…"**

Nagisa's parents eagerly awaited his answer.

**Sugino smiled and turned to Maehara. "What about** _**you** _ **, Maehara? Anyone?** **"**

**"Who, me? My lips are sealed.** **" Maehara said cheekily, lifting up three fingers.**

The Maeharas face palmed.

"Can we trade sons?" Mrs. Maehara turned to Mrs. Isogai, who giggled.

**"That pisses me off!" Mimura glared at the playboy. "And when I think how popular guys like you are, it pisses me off even more!** **"**

The Mimuras were surprised at their son's words and anger.

**Karma opened the door and walked in. "Ooh, looks like fun in here."**

**"Karma! Greet timing!" Isogai said.**

**"Is there a girl you like?" Maehara asked.**

"Yes." Mrs. Akabane rubbed her hands. "Tell me, who will be my future daughter-in-law."

_'Not our girl.'_ The parents of the girls thought in unison as they awaited Karma's answer.

**"Hmm…" Karma picked up the paper and looked up thoughtfully. "Okuda, maybe?"**

"Huh?!" The Okudas were horrified.

"The little chemistry girl?" Mr. Yoshida blanched. "Why her?"

**"No way!" Sugaya said in disbelief.**

Mrs. Okuda growled. _'What's that supposed to mean?'_

**"Interesting choice! Why?** **" Maehara asked curiously.**

**Okuda was dressed in witch robes, chuckling evilly as she brewed a potion.** **"I bet she could make some sketchy drugs and chloroform** **—" The camera zoomed out to show a devilish, red-eyed Karma grinning mischievously as he added in a potion. "** **Really kick my mischief-making up a notch, y'know?"**

The parents paled.

"Wha….?" The Okudas were at loss for words.

Mrs. Akabane chuckled evilly.

**"That's one match that no one needs to be making.** **" Maehara commented, a bit disturbed.**

Mr. Kimura shuddered "Those two _cannot_ get together!"

"I like this pairing!" Mrs. Akabane laughed. "The demon and his witch: A love story for the ages!"

"No!" Mrs. Okuda shook her head. "No, no, no! Keep your demon son away from my little girl!"

Mrs. Akabane smirked. "But your kid isn't innocent, sweetie."

"No!"

"But think of our poisonous grandchildren~"

"Shut it!"

**"** **You guys these ratings are just between us, okay?** **" Isogai took the paper and held up a finger to his lips.**

**"Well, sure." Maehara said.**

Mrs. Isogai sighed in disappointment.

"Even Yuma-kun, huh?" Mrs. Maehara sighed.

"Isn't he supposed to be the class representative?" Mr. Takebayashi frowned.

Mr. Okajima chuckled. "No teenage boy is safe from perversion."

"SHUT IT, PERVERT!" The parents yelled.

**I mean, most of us don't want this getting out. So do** _**not** _ **let the girls** _**or** _ **any teacher find out ab-** **"**

**He paused once he saw a pink Korosensei peaking from the door.**

**"Evening, all." He pulled out a notebook called "Student Data: Boys(3)" "Mm-hmm. I** _**see** _ **."**

"What. The. Hell?" Mrs. Fuwa blanched.

The majority of the parents looked like they were just done with the octopus.

**The boys remained silent and watched him slowly close the door. The silence stretched on for quite a bit, before they stood up and ran outside the room.**

**"He took notes and split!"**

**"Kill him!"**

Laughter filled the room.

**Korosensei chuckled. "Nabbing this data is exactly what my ultra-high speed is for!"**

**A note card appeared: "Korosensei Weak Point #12: Loves gossip"**

"I give up." Mr. Takebayashi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I refuse to believe this clown octopus is the one who blew up the moon." Mr. Hayami crossed his arms, and watched with irritation.

**The scene cut to Kataoka.** **"Huh? What boys we like?"**

Mrs. Akabane laughed.

Mr. Okajima smiled slyly. "Ah, so even the ladies…."

"Finish that sentence and I swear I will clobber you to the ground!" Mr. Kurahashi threatened.

The other man chuckled smugly. "But then you'll have to answer to my fearsome wife."

Mrs. Okajima stared at him blankly before turning to Mr. Kurahashi. "He's all yours."

"HEY!"

**"Yeah. That's what girls talk about on trips like this. It's fun!" Nakamura said with a sly smirk.**

Mrs. Akabane hummed and turned to her husband. "I like this chick; I think I'll adopt her too."

Mrs. Akabane sighed. "We already have one demon."

"So? What's another one?" She wiggled her eyebrows. "Plus a gamer demon and we'll be one big, happy family!"

"Joy."

**Kurahashi enthusiastically raised her hands. "Ooh, ooh! I know: Mr Karasuma!"**

**Nakamura frowned. "Yeah, yeah. We** _**all** _ **like Mr. Karasuma. I mean someone in our class."**

**"Huh?" Kurahashi lowered her hand and regarded the blonde with a confused look.**

"Ho, ho, that Karasuma sure is popular." Mrs. Fuwa commented.

Mrs. Okano blushed. "Well, he is gorgeous."

"Huh?!" Her husband turned to her in shock.

"Not as gorgeous as you, though." The woman quickly said.

"Relax, boys." Mrs. Akabane said. "Just 'cause your wives find another man attractive doesn't mean she's suddenly gonna cheat on you."

"Really?" Mr. Hayami questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course!" The woman said. "For example." She turned to her husband. "I find this guy," She pointed at Mr. Yada "Handsome. Does this mean I'm gonna cheat on you?"

"Nope." Mr. Akabane shrugged.

Mr. Yada blushed while his wife looked glared intensely at the woman.

"See? This over here is a secure man." She wrapped an arm her husband who laughed. "And I couldn't ask for a better husband."

Mr. Okajima rubbed his chin and turned to his wife. "She's right, dear." He pointed at Mrs. Kanzaki. "I think this woman's sexy, does that mean I'm gonna cheat on you?"

Mrs. Kanzaki blushed and held her seething husband's arm.

"Would you like to tell that to her husband?" Mrs. Okajima pointed behind him.

The man yelped when he saw the murderous glare Mr. Kanzaki was giving him and hid behind his wife in fear.

**"I guess Isogai and Maehara are pretty all right…" Nakamura said.**

**"Really? You think so?" Kataoka asked.**

**"Sure. Unfortunately, Maehara plays the field, so doesn't that put student council rep Isogai in the lead?"**

**Yada smiled and turned to Kataoka "Karma would win on good looks alone."**

"Of course he would." Mrs. Akabane flipped her hair. "He got it from his mama after all."

Many groaned.

"Please die." Mrs. Maehara pinched the bridge of her nose.

Mrs. Akabane snickered at her irritation.

**Okano looked up, frowning as an image of a demonic-looking Karma appeared. "If only he were better behaved."**

**"Yeah…" The girls agreed.**

"Does that mean none of our girls get with that demon?" Mr. Hara asked.

"Hopefully." Mr. Hazama said. _'Kirara alone is a hassle, add a boyfriend like that…'_ He shivered.

Mrs. Okuda glared at the screen. _'Stay away from my daughter, you literal son of a bitch!'_

**"Hmm…He's really not that scary, though." Okuda smiled.**

The Okudas jaws dropped.

The Akabanes smirked.

"M-Manami…" Mrs. Okuda's whole body twitched.

**"Yeah, he's usually quiet.'' Kayano added.**

**"What is he, a wild animal?" Hayami said with a straight face.**

"A legit question!" Mr. Okano said while others laughed.

**"What about you, Kanzaki?'' Kayano turned to her friend.**

Mr. Kanzaki narrowed his eyes. _'No one, it better be no one!'_

Mrs. Kanzaki hummed. _'That Sugino boy is very nice.'_ She smiled at the mental image of her daughter with Sugino. _'They'd make a cute couple.'_

**''Huh? I don't really…"**

Mr. Kanzaki relaxed.

**"Oh,** _**don't** _ **you?"**

**Kanzaki yelped as she was tackled to the ground by Kayano and then Nakamura and mercilessly tickled.**

**"Come on, spill it!'' Kayano said.**

**''The boys can't take their eyes off you! Spill it!** **" Nakamura said.**

**"I'm serious." Kanzaki said between laughs.**

"Aww…" Mrs. Kurahashi gushed. "So cute!"

Hiromi smiled sadly. _'I missed out on so much fun.'_ She then thought to the sleepovers she would have with Nagisa when he was younger, and felt her spirits lift up a bit.

The Kanzakis smiled at their daughter's happiness

**"Hey, children!" They looked up to see Irina holding cans of beer. "** **I'm here to tell you it's almost time for lights-out, more or less.** **"**

Mrs. Kataoka growled. "She better not let them drink beer."

"Knowing how mature this "grown-up" is…" Mrs. Kimura glared.

**""More or less"?" Nakamura repeated.**

**"It's not like you won't stay up talking anyway. Just keep it down, all right?** **" She started sliding the door to close it, but then Kurahashi leaned forward with a frown on her face.**

**"** **How come** _**you** _ **get to drink? That's mean!** **"**

The Kurahashis blanched. _'Hinano.'_

Mr. Mimura sighed dramatically. "Ah, the injustices of life."

"Minors not allowed to drink." His wife rolled her eyes. "So cruel."

**"Well, I** _**am** _ **a grown-up, after all."**

"Physically speaking, yes." Mrs. Hayami commented.

**''I know! Tell us some of your grown-up stories, Professor Bitch!" The ginger said.**

"NO!" They all yelled, except for the Akabanes who were just watching with amusement.

**"Eh?" Irina raised an eyebrow.**

**"** **They'd be much more useful than your usual classes!** **"**

Many laughed at that.

Mrs. Kurahashi's eye twitched. "Why is our daughter interested such topics?"

Mr. Kurahashi was at loss for words. "..I…I don't know anything anymore."

**"I heard that!'' Irina glared as Yada gently pushed her into the room.**

**"All right, all right…"**

**"HEH?!" The girls exclaimed.**

**They were gathered around their teacher.**

**"** **Professor Bitch, you're only** _**twenty** _ **?** **!" Nakamura was stunned.**

"HUH?!"

"Twenty?!" Mr. Yoshida's jaw dropped.

"She's bluffing!" Mr. Terasaka said. "No way can she be that young!"

Mr. Okajima rubbed his chin. "So she only five years older than my son?"

His wife shot him a glare. "And that's important _**because**_?"

The man held his hands up defensively. "I-I'm just wondering!"

"You're filthy mind better not have been _wandering_ somewhere."

"No! Of course not!"

"How did she put up with him for so long?" Mrs. Hayami asked, observing the Okajimas.

"Probably had a ton of practice." Her husband responded.

Mrs. Mimura glanced at her own husband briefly. _'I can relate.'_

**"She's so experienced- I thought she was older.** **" Kataoka said.**

"We all thought that." Mr. Kataoka remarked.

"You know it makes sense." His wife said. "Given how childish she is."

"Older people can also be immature." Mrs. Fuwa said, recalling some of her troublesome patients.

**"Right? And she's got that whole black-widow vibe going on." Okano added.**

**"Yes, the sex appeal of a black widow that only a rich life can—Who called me a black widow?!'' Irina growled.**

Everyone laughed.

**"A little late on the comeback there." Okano remarked.**

Got that right." Mrs. Akabane snickered.

**"Now listen here! Women have a short shelf life. Unlike me, you were born in a country free from danger. Be grateful, and polish your woman-ness with all your might." She ate a snack.**

Mrs. Yada frowned. "Where is she originally from?"

"She seems European." Mr. Nakamura said.

"Europe's dangerous?" Mr. Sugino asked.

"Well, some countries are." The man answered. "There are tensions in the Balkans, and the World Population Review ranked Russia as the most dangerous country."

"Really?" Nagisa's father furrowed his brow. "I never knew that."

"I always thought Europe was safe." Mrs. Horibe said.

**The girls looked at one another, stunned.**

**"Professor Bitch** **actually said something decent!** **" Okano said.**

"It's the sign of the times!" Mrs. Kimura said dramatically.

**Nakamura looked dubious "Feels kinda…cheeky!''**

**"Don't toy with me you brats!" The woman shot them a glare.**

"Oh, look, she's back to normal!" Mrs. Akabane feigned cheerfulness.

"Had me worried there." Mr. Akabane chuckled.

**"But, but, but…" Yada eagerly leaned towards Irina. ''Tell us about the men you seduced!''**

**''Yeah, I wanna know!" Kurahashi raised her had up.**

The parents of the two girls looked like they had the shock of their lives.

"Are they breathing?" Mr. Fuwa asked his wife, feeling a bit worried for the two families.

"I'm…sure they're alright." She responded hesitantly.

**Irina smirked and leaned back.** **"All right, then. But this might be a little spicy for children's tastes, so watch out.** **"**

**The girls gave her their full attention, each girl's face was tainted with a light blush.**

"They're _all_ interested in this?!" Mrs. Hazama cried.

The parents of the girls were ready to pass out. Mrs. Akabane smirked and discreetly took pictures of their faces.

Even the parents of the boys were horrified.

"I'm a little interested." Hiromi whispered to her husband, who gave her an "are you serious?!" look.

**She gazed around the girls. "Now, when I was seventeen…" She saw the pink octopus sitting between Hara and Kayano. "Hey, you there!"**

**The two girls were startled.**

"Where the hell did he come from?!" Mr. Terasaka yelled.

"Why is he in the _girls'_ room anyway?!" Mr. Hayami narrowed his eyes.

"Damn, perverted octopus." Mr. Okano glared.

**"Don't just waltz into our girl talk like that!" She pointed a finger at him.**

"I agree with the bitch." Mrs. Kimura said.

**"Awww! Why not? I'd like to hear your love stories, too."**

"I'm pretty sure some of us here wanted to as well." Mrs. Akabane smirked.

Some people, men and women, blushed and glared at her.

The woman laughed. "Don't deny it!"

"Would it kill you to shut up for a good ten minutes?" Mrs. Maehara narrowed her eyes at her.

"Eternity would be much better." Mrs. Muramatsu mumbled, trying to hide her blush.

**"Easy for you to say, Korosensei." Nakamura said. "You never tell us anything about** _**your** _ **private life."**

**"Yeah! Fair's fair!" Kurahashi agreed.**

**The octopus gasped when more girls started pointed their fingers at him.**

Mr. Akabane laughed. "They're interrogating him?"

Nagisa's father could help but laugh slightly.

**"Don't you have any love stories of your own?"**

**"You like big boobs-you must have at least had a crush on someone!** **"**

**Korosensei was silent as he surveyed the girls before quickly bolting out.**

Mrs. Akabane burst out laughing again, and was instantly on the floor.

"Me when my kids asked where do babies come from." Mr. Nakamura snickered.

"So true!" Mrs. Fuwa laughed.

**The girls angrily stood up.**

**He's gone!" Irina stood up and pulled out a knife, the girls pulling out their own knives as well. "Let's catch him, make him talk, then kill him!** **"**

**They ran outside their room.**

Mr. Yada's eyes widened. "Wait, they had their knives with them the whole time?!"

"Assassination protocol, I guess?" Mr. Nakamura scratched his head.

Mrs. Kataoka sighed and rested her head on her husband's shoulder, who just rubbed her back.

**"There he is!"**

**"Murder him!"**

**"Over here!"**

**Korosensei paused when he saw both the boys and the girls, running towards him.**

Everyone was laughing at the octopus' misfortune now.

**"Rats! Caught in a pincer attack!"**

**Both sides attacked, but Korosensei dodged.**

**"I guess we got our assassination after all." Karma said, watching the chaos unfold.**

**"Yeah." Nagisa nodded.**

**"Where'd you go?!"**

**Karasuma was shown in another room, typing on his laptop. He looked up when he noticed the door open.**

**"Phew! That was a close one." Korosensei said.**

**"What's with all the racket?"**

**"The students almost had be spilling the beans about my love life."**

**"Your love life?"**

"A surprise, I know." Mr. Okano commented.

**"My past is packed with tales of romance. I couldn't hope to count them on all my hands and feet.** **"**

Mrs. Hayami rolled her eyes. "Oh, please."

"Maybe he was in love with that woman?" Mrs. Yada suggested.

Mr. Yukimura's eyes bulged. _'Aguri and Korosensei?!"_

**Karasuma fully turned towards him now. "** **Is this back when you had two hands and two feet?** **"**

**Korosensei was silent.**

"He was human?" Mr. Horibe asked.

"He did look different in that flashback." Mr. Kimura said.

"And he said he was born on Earth back in Episode 1." Mr. Fuwa reminded.

Mr. Nakamura frowned. "So, he was experimented on?"

The adults glanced at one another. Mr. Yukimura pressed his lips together. _'What happened at that lab while I was gone?'_

**Karasuma tuned away. "** **No, I won't go there. You probably won't talk about it, anyway.** **"**

**"Y** **ou're a wise man, Mr. Karasuma." Korosensei said. "Even while travelling, it's crude to ask after the number of one's appendages.** **"**

**The scene shifted to the crescent moon.**

**"That was one fun school trip, seeing everyone in a different light and all.** **" Kayano said as she and Nagisa gazed at the moon from the window.**

**"Uh-huh…" Nagisa agreed, though his voice lacked any enthusiasm.**

**Kayano turned to him. "What's wrong?"**

Nagisa's parents frowned.

**"I was just thinking…" Nagisa began. "** **It feels like our class trip is almost over, right? But this way of life has just begun, and we don't know if the world'll end next year or what.** **"**

"Well, it got saved." Mr. Muramatsu commented.

"But it must've been scary for those kids to think otherwise." Mrs. Yoshida said.

**"Yeah…" Kayano nodded.**

**Flashbacks showed E Class and Korosensei together from the previous episodes. "Still, this class will be over for sure, come March."**

**"Yeah, it will" Kayano said.**

**"I want to learn about everyone, to kill Korosensei-" Nagisa said. "I want to live so that nothing's left undone.** **"**

"Okaaaay." Mrs. Okajima said warily.

Nagisa's parents shared a look.

**Kayano smiled. "For now, I'd just like one more school trip, you know?"**

**The camera moved away to show a copy of the "School Trip Guidebook: Kunugigaoka Junior High School, Class 3-E" that was on the floor behind them.**

**"Yeah." Nagisa agreed.** _**'And so the curtain fell on our fun school trip. Tomorrow we go back to our lives at school-in our assassination classroom.'** _

**The screen faded to black.**

Mr. Sugino frowned. "Why is Nagisa-kun narrating things?"

Mr. Hazama turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "He's been doing that since the first episode."

The other man blushed in embarrassment.

"But why is he?" Mr. Hara asked. "Is this part of the whole anime thing?"

"Actually," Ritsu appeared on screen. "Nagisa-san's thought process resembles a narration."

Nagisa's father looked surprised. _'What?'_

Hiromi was also surprised.

"Why?" Mr. Hara asked.

"He said it helps when writing about his day in a journal." Ritsu said.

Mr. Hazama was impressed. "He thinks of how he'll write about his day _throughout_ the day?"

"That's some talent." Mr. Fuwa remarked, also impressed.

Hiromi frowned; she didn't even know Nagisa had a journal.

**"No luck assassinating him on that school trip either, eh?"**

The parents were surprised when the video resumed.

**"Are you sure about this, Karasuma?"**

**Karasuma was standing in a dark room, in front of him were men who were either present or on a screen.**

**"** **All due to my own shortcomings." The man apologized. "I shall redouble my efforts.** **"**

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Hara frowned.

**"May is almost over. The deadline draws ever nearer." One man reminded.**

**"If it comes to it, just fire a missile at the school, flatten the whole—" Another suggested.**

"WHAT?!"

"Are they out of their minds?!" Mr. Yada shouted.

"What has this damn government come to?!" Mrs. Kimura seethed.

"Unbelievable." Mr. Kanzaki glared.

**"No, the risk is too great." Someone cut him off. "** **Besides, he can escape any blast in an instant. Remember when we fired at him over the Pacific?** **"**

**A flashback of a man peacefully working on a min-boat was shown. Then, Korosensei slithered in at Mach 20 at was at his side with the missile, startling the man.**

**"He came to us later having put the fragments all back together.** **"**

**"Turned out great!" Korosensei commented, obviously amused.**

"Troll." Mrs. Nakamura sighed.

"Pretty funny, though." Her husband snickered.

**"Then... is there really no way?** **" Someone asked.**

**"Not to worry." Someone said from the screen that read "Sound Only" "Several ally nations have gathered their technology together for research."**

The parents glanced at one another, not liking what they were hearing.

**The camera panned to the screen. "We'll use the fruit of their labor. Japan's Ministry of Defense has just given its consent:"**

**Karasuma had his jaw slightly open.**

**Two silhouettes appeared. "Two very special assassins…will be joining his class. Both with abilities made superhuman with science."**

The parents were shocked.

"A-Assassin _students_?" Mrs. Hazama stuttered.

"As if things couldn't get any more messed up." Mr. Kataoka shook his head.

"Child killers." Mr. Hara paled. "This is too much!"

Others were worried.

**The scene returned to the dark room. "One of them will need time to work out the kinks, but the other has been put on standby while you were away."**

**The camera panned to Karasuma's face. "There's a real surprise waiting for you back at school, Mr. Karasuma.** **"**

**Karasuma's eyes narrowed, not liking this at all.**

**The episode ended.**

"Uh…Ritsu?" Nagisa's father called after regaining his voice.

"Here!" The girl was on screen.

"Who are these….transfer students?"

The girl merely giggled. "Well, you already know one of them." She twirled around the screen.

"…"

"Y-You're an assassin?" Mr. Okano sweated. "Like… and _actual_ assassin?"

"Not exactly." She responded. "I was programmed to kill only Korosensei, not humans."

The adults relaxed slightly.

Ritsu frowned. "Did you all think I would kill any of you?"

"N-No!" Mrs. Hara held up her hands, and gave the girl a reassuring, but nervous smile. "It's just…uh…"

"It's just very surprising!" Mrs. Kurahashi quickly said, a bit of sweat visible on her face. "You're just so sweet and adorable and, uh, precious!"

"Yeah!" Mr. Yoshida smiled, sweating slightly. "Who would have thought that someone like you would be an assassin? That's pretty shocking, yeah." He gave a nervous laugh.

"You're all scared of me." She said flatly, unconvinced by their words.

"Eh…" The parents back away slightly from the screen.

The digital girl sighed. "I understand your fear, but I assure you I will not harm any of you." She then gave them a bright smile. "And you'll believe me after you watch the next episode!"

She instantly played the next episode, but then paused it and appeared on screen again.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She said. "I wasn't very…pleasant at first." She smiled. "But, it all works out in the end!"

She then played the episode, and the parents watched with a mix of fear and worry.

* * *

**Well? What'd you think of the conversations between The Kanzakis, Mr. Nakamura and Mrs. Maehara? Do you agree with them? What do you think of their characters so far?**


	10. Episode 9

**The scene opened to show the old campus.**

**"That was one fun school trip." Nagisa said.**

**"** **But, now it's back to normal.** **" Sugino said dejectedly as he and Nagisa walked to the old campus.**

**"You call this normal?" Nagisa asked rhetorically.**

"My thoughts exactly." Mr. Terasaka said.

"At this point, normal isn't allowed in the classroom." Mr. Chiba said.

Mrs. Isogai coughed. "True."

**"Yo!" Isogai called, catching up to them.**

**"Hey!" Sugino greeted with a smile.**

**"'Moring, Isogai." Nagisa greeted.**

Mrs. Maehara turned to her friend. "Are you feeling well?"

Mrs. Isogai gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I think it was just some dust."

"Okay." The woman turned back to the screen, making a mental note to check on Mrs. Isogai every once in a while.

**"Did you guys see that group email from Mr. Karasuma?" Isogai asked.**

**"Uh-huh." Nagisa nodded, watching as the class rep pulled out his phone.**

**"It was about a transfer student, was it?" Sugino asked.**

**The camera showed the email on Isogai's phone. "A transfer student will be joining you tomorrow. Their looks may surprise you, but try not to make a big deal out of it. –Karasuma"**

"Yeah, try not to make a big deal about an assassin joining you." Mrs. Kimura said sarcastically.

**"Hmm. Sure sounds like an assassin to me...** **" Sugino stated.**

Mrs. Kataoka's eye twitched. "How is he calm about this?"

"Maybe they're just used to it by now." Mr. Sugino suggested.

Mrs. Hara sighed. _'This is way too much.'_

"Then we better get used to it, too." Mrs. Akabane said. "It's already been nine episodes of crazy shit."

"True." Mrs. Hayami said. "Things aren't that shocking at this point."

"But it's still messed up." Mr. Okano said.

"Get used to it." Mrs. Akabane said again.

**"** **So now they're bringing in student assassins?** **" Nagisa said uneasily.**

"Nagisa-kun seems to be the only sane guy left." Mr. Okano commented.

**"If they're a transfer student…" Isogai looked up thoughtfully.**

**An image of a laughing Irina appeared. "Middle-Aged" was written behind her.**

**"** **Maybe they'll be our age-not like** **Professor Bitch!"**

Everyone chortled.

"Middle aged?!" Mr. Sugino clutched his sides. "She's just twenty!"

"Damn, now I feel old!" Mr. Yoshida chuckled.

"To be fair, she only told the girls her age." Mrs. Okano said after her chuckle subsided.

**Okajima's face suddenly popped up. "About that!" His face was sweating.**

The entire laughter suddenly vanished and was replaced by numerous yelps.

"When did he show up?!" Mr. Muramatsu jerked back in shock.

**"** **Where'd** _**you** _ **come from?!" Sugino yelped. Nagisa was also shocked.**

**"I was curious myself, so I asked Karasuma if he had a photo." He took out his phone and held it up for them to see. "This is what he sent back!"**

**It was a photo of Ritsu, but with red eyes.**

Mrs. Takebayashi frowned. "Red eyes?"

The rest were also confused.

**"Oh! She's a girl!" Sugino exclaimed.**

**"You made it your background?" Nagisa asked, completely unsurprised.**

Mrs. Okajima let out a frustrated sigh while Mr. Okajima was amused.

"That's pretty creepy." Mr. Kataoka stated.

Mrs. Okajima heard him and felt embarrassed.

**"She's pretty cute!" Isogai remarked.**

**"Right?** _**Super** _ **cute!" Okajima agreed excitedly and held the phone to his chest like a love-sick boy. "** **Oh man, I sure hope we hit it off!** **"**

**He started dancing. "Suddenly, I'm so-so nervous!"**

Mrs. Okajima face palmed while others laughed. _'Why….?'_

**"She doesn't** _**look** _ **like an assassin." Isogai said.**

**"Nu uh." Nagisa shook his head.**

"Well, looks can be deceiving." Mr. Hazama commented.

**Kataoka and Kurahashi walked by, stopping at the sight of a hyped Okajima.**

**"** _**Please,** _ **let us hit it off!"**

**"Turn it down a notch, Okajima." Sugino said worriedly.**

**Kataoka frowned and kept walking. Kurahashi smiled uncertainly and followed her.**

"Yes, please stay away from him as far away as possible." Mrs. Kataoka said, narrowing her eyes at the pervert on screen.

"Is he Nagisa's friend?" Nagisa's father asked his wife.

"He never dropped by." Hiromi answered and frowned. _'Hopefully, they're not friends.'_

_**'** _ _**Assassin or not, any new student is always met with a mix of anticipation and unease. What is she like? What's her assassination style? We were brimming with curiosity.** _ _**'** _ **Nagisa narrated as he and some students walked inside the campus.**

"I like this kid's narration." Mr. Hazama nodded in approval.

"He really is talented." Mr. Horibe agreed.

Nagisa's father smiled at that, while Hiromi beamed.

**The scene showed the "3-E" sign.**

**"I wonder if she's here yet?" Sugino wondered as he slid the door open. "The new girl?"**

**He, Nagisa, Okajima, and Isogai frowned, their mouths taking the shape of an O.**

**The next scene showed a large black box in class. Kataoka and Kurahashi were also staring at it in confusion.**

"…"

No one spoke, their wide eyes remained fixated on the box.

**The students gathered around it.**

**"** **The hell is that?** **" was all Sugino could say.**

**The black screen activated, startling the students. Ritsu appeared with red eyes and a neutral expression on her face.**

**"Good morning." She greeted them curtly, making them gasp. "** **Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery who will be joining your class.** **Nice to meet you." The screen then turned off.**

"…that's Ritsu?" Mr. Sugino sweat dropped.

**Nagisa, Okajima, and Sugino were at loss for words.** _**'So, it's come to this?'** _

"...What just happened?" Mr. Chiba asked after regaining his voice.

"Hey, Ritsu!" Mrs. Akabane called.

"Here!" Ritsu appeared on screen.

"Was that really you?"

Ritsu nodded, her cheerful smile never leaving her face. "Like I said, I wasn't very pleasant at first."

"Why were you a box?" Mrs. Hayami questioned.

"Oh, you'll find out soon." Ritsu then turned to Mrs. Hazama. "Close your eyes once my assassination attempt begins, alright?"

The woman started sweating.

"It's not scary." Ritsu clarified. "Just….there are a lot of gun noises, so just to be safe…"

She quickly turned to the whole audience. "Of course, your kids didn't get injured or anything."

The parents were still worried.

**Episode 9: Transfer Student Time.**

**Karasuma angrily wrote Ritsu's full name on the board. "** **As I'm sure you know, this is your new classmate: the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery from Norway.** **"**

"Norway?" Mrs. Fuwa asked. "She's a foreigner?"

"Guess so." Mr. Sugino said.

**Ritsude appeared on screen. "Nice to meet you all."**

_**'Must be rough on Mr. Karasuma.'** _ **Kayano thought warily.**

_**'I would go crazy trying not to crack jokes at its expense.'** _ **Sugaya thought.**

"Poor Karasuma." Mrs. Horibe smiled sympathetically.

**Korosensei chuckled in his tentacles.**

**"Don't laugh! You're no better than her!" Karasuma snapped.**

Mr. Akabane chuckled. "Guy can't catch a break."

"He's a saint for putting up with that octopus." Mr. Yada said.

**"Just so you know, she's registered here as a full-fledged student. She'll be sitting there aiming her guns at you, but you can't fight back." Karasuma told him. "You're not permitted to harm any student. That's the deal, remember?"**

"Nice loophole."Mr. Fuwa commented.

Mr. Kanzaki seemed interested as to what kind of contract the octopus had made. _'Was it a verbal or written agreement?'_

**Korosensei placed a tentacle on his chin. "Ah, so you're grasping at straws here, using creative readings of my teaching agreement to call a machine my student."**

**He glanced at the large box. "Very well.** **Welcome to the E Class, Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery** **."**

**"Thank you, Korosensei." Ritsu appeared on the screen.**

**The next scene showed the octopus teaching modern literature. "Now, of these three characters here…one of them is already dead."**

**"But how's it going to attack?" Kayano whispered to Nagisa.**

**"How's what?" The boy asked.**

**"They call it a fixed artillery, but then where are the guns?"**

"She's makes a point." Mr. Terasaka said.

Mrs. Hazama gulped, and closed her eyes.

**Nagisa hummed. "Hmm…maybe—"**

**"But is this really out of concern for Kaiji?" Korosenei's reflection was on machine.**

**The screen displayed some data before the sides opened to show its guns.**

Many yelped and jerked back.

"What the…?!" Mr. Muramatsu paled.

**"I knew it!" Nagisa said, eyes widening like his classmates'.**

**"Awesome!" Sugino yelled.**

**Ritsu fired, but Korosensei dodged.**

The parents watched in horror.

**"Four shotguns, two machine guns, and a veritable cascade of bullets, but for these students it's just a matter of course. Use of firearms during class is prohibited!"**

"Four…Two...What?!" Mrs. Terasaka was horrified.

"This isn't a class anymore!" Mrs. Yada shrieked. "This is like some a shooting gallery!"

Mr. Kimura massaged his temples. "Just when you think things couldn't get any crazier!"

"I'll never get used to this." Mrs. Kataoka shook her head. "I can't! I can't!"

Mr. Hayami grimaced at the scene before him. _'Could things get crazier than_ _this_ _?'_

**A BB pellet flew to his head in slow motion, but Korosensei blocked it with the chalk.**

**Ristsu retracted her guns and appeared on her screen.**

**"I will be careful. Preparing for attack." A series of data flashed on her screen.**

**"Now we'll see what she's made of. She has the ability to evolve.** **" Karasuma observed, hand on his chin. Irina was standing next to him.**

Mr. Muramatsu gulped. "E-Evolve?"

"You mean…" Mrs. Sugino whimpered.

"There's more?" Her husband finished, sweating profoundly.

**"Recalculating trajectory. Correcting angle," Ritsu stated as her whole 'body' began to glow. "Entering auto-evolution phase 5/28/02."**

**"Tsk, tsk..." A green stripped Korosensei waved the chalk. "Will you ever learn?"**

"Shut it, ya damn octopus." Mrs. Maehara murmured through gritted teeth. "Don't tempt her."

**Ritsu fired another hail of bullets. The students screamed while Korsensei dodged.**

"For Pete's sake! Stop!" Mrs. Okano yelled, clutching a fistful of hair.

Mrs. Hazama whimpered, keeping her eyes closed and ears blocked.

**"This attack is identical to the first! What do you expect from a machine?" He dodged.**

The parents only focused on their kids.

"I don't like this." Mrs. Horibe tried to get her breathing normal. "This is insane, why did Itona transfer to this school?"

Her eyes widened. _'There were two transfer students. Itona transferred here…'_ She shook her head. _'No, they didn't say they only ever had_ _ **two**_ _transfer students, right?'_

**"If this keeps up, I can use my chalk to—" A BB was fired at his head. Korosensei attempted to block with his chalk again, but then tentacle goo spluttered on the board.**

"What just…?" Mr. Mimura asked.

"She hit him?" Mr. Akabane frowned.

**The students watched in shock as the chalk fell in slow motion before them and broke in half once it hit the floor.**

The parents watched the chalk fall as well.

**"A blind spot!" Korosensei gazed at the machine.**

**"A hidden BB…" A flashback showed the BB flying to him as he raised his chalk to block it. "The second BB flew along the same trajectory as the one I blocked, putting it in a blind spot!"**

"Wow…" Mr. Fuwa breathed. "Impressive and scary."

"That's a literal killing machine." Mr. Okajima whimpered.

**"Left fingertip destroyed. T** **he newly added secondary gun has proven effective." She put away the guns.**

"How many guns does she have?!" Hiromi cried.

**"It improves its weapons and program every time it learns it's target's defense patterns, gradually closing in on its foe." Karasuma noted.**

Mr. Takebayashi was sweating profusely **.** _'Just what is this girl?'_

**"Probability of killing you with the next attack: less than 0.001 percent. Probability of killing you with the attack after that: less than 0.003 percent. Probability of killing you before graduation: at least 90 percent.** **" Ritsu calculated then her face appeared on screen.**

**Korosensei was unnerved.**

"There's something more powerful than him." Mr. Sugaya wiped the sweat from his brow. "That's pretty terrifying."

Suddenly, Ritsu appeared on screen, with her old, red eyes.

"Boo!" She said, causing many to jolt and yelp.

"Ritsu!" Mrs. Hara yelled, slightly irritated.

The AI chuckled, her eyes retaining their usual blue color. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Many weren't amused.

"Was that seriously you?" Mrs. Terasaka asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." The girl replied with some guilt. "But as you'll see later on, that's no longer who I am." She then resumed the episode.

**"Now, then Korosensei: Entering attack phase." She said with a smile.**

"Again?!" Mrs. Sugino's eyes widened.

Mrs. Hazama quickly turned away and blocked her ears.

Mrs. Maehara glanced at Mrs. Isogai, then back at the screen.

**The students tensed as she prepared for another shootout.**

The parents got ready as well.

**"Near misses: two. Confirmed hit. To calculate projected estimates, now adding four main guns and resuming attacks." She added four more guns and attacked.**

**The students yelled, keeping their heads low.**

"Oh, come on!" Mr. Hayami clutched his head. "How long is this gonna last?!"

"She's just shooting BBs." Mr. Mimura reminded.

"They could still get hurt if they got his in the eyes, though." Mr. Okuda observed the screen warily.

_**'We sure underestimated her. No- we didn't see her for what she was.'** _ **Nagisa peaked over his shoulder nervously.** _**'There before our eyes was an honest-to-God killer!** _ _**'** _

Mr. Yoshida's eyes bulged. "He's narrating?! In the middle of a shoot-out?!"

"Is that normal?" Mr. Yada questioned.

Nagisa's parents glanced at one another.

"A brief reminder that there's no such thing as normal anymore." Mr. Akabane said.

**"An auto-evolving fixed artillery. Imagine that." Irina said as she observed the shooting.**

"Creepy." Mrs. Kataoka remarked.

**"She's shooting BB's now, but that's cutting-edge military tech in there." Karasuma said. "Surely this will do the trick."**

Mrs. Kimura continuously hit her head. "Military tech in a junior-high classroom?! Damn government!"

Mr. Kanzaki looked like he was having migraine from this episode alone.

"Bye, bye, normal." Mrs. Akabane waved her hand mockingly. "Never liked you anyway."

**Irina huffed, smirking. "You think it'll be that easy? If it classroom were that cut and dried, I wouldn't be teaching here." She walked away, flipping her hair.**

"Why is _she_ still around?" Mr. Kataoka asked irritably.

"Ask the damn government." Mrs. Kimura glared.

**The next scene showed countless BBs on the floor.**

**"So…" Maehara was crouched down, frowning. "** _**We** _ **have to clean all this up?"**

"Sucks." Mrs. Akabane said.

**"You wouldn't happen to come with a vacuum, eh, Miss Fixed Artillery?" Muramatsu asked, as he gently patted on the side of the machine.**

Mrs. Nakamura chuckled. "What military tech comes with a vacuum?"

"Imagine that." Mrs. Fuwa laughed.

**Ritsu didn't respond. He frowned. "Bah! Give** _**me** _ **the cold shoulder…"**

Mrs. Akabane snickered. "Rejected by a machine."

**"Give it up. What's the point in teasing a machine?" Yoshida said.**

**The clock read 10 PM.** _**'Second Period.'** _ **Nagisa thought. Another shootout occurred and the students quickly took cover.**

_**'Third period.'** _ **The same thing happened.**

The parents were no longer scared or freaking out, but they were irritated.

**The perspective shifted to outside the classroom** _**'The mechanized transfer student's attacks continued all day long.'** _ **Korosensei kept dodging before the scene turned black.**

"I'm not even gonna say it." Mrs. Kataoka was leaning by her husband, looking drained. "I'm done with all this, I'm just done!"

Mrs. Kimura was mentally cussing the government. Others had similar thoughts.

_**'The next morning…'** _

**|8:29 AM**

**"8:29 and 35 seconds AM. All systems go." Ritsu said. "Power-supply voltage: stable. Operating systems: normal. Recording disk: normal. Various devises: normal. No unnecessary elements found. Program start."**

The parents watched curiously.

**A series of data appeared on screen. "Verifying tasks: Today's plans: attack per 215 before sixth period; continue analyzing target's evasion patterns…" She turned on, but there was something blocking her view.**

**The scene showed tape wrapped around her. She tried and failed to take out her guns.**

Some people laughed at the sight. Others sweat-dropped and were questioning reality.

**"Korosensei, I cannot take out my guns like this. Please remove my restraints."**

"Nope! Keep 'em." Mrs. Yoshida commented. "They look good on her."

**The octopus hummed, scratching his head. "Well, I don't know..."**

Mrs. Nakamura chuckled. "Troll."

**"Is this your doing?" She asked. "Clearly, it is harming me, in violation of your agreement."**

**"Wrong!" A tape roll was thrown at her.**

**"It was** _**me** _ **." Terasaka scowled in irritation. "You're a pain in the ass any way you look at it. Learn some common sense before you start firin' away, ya box of bolts."**

"Huh." Mr. Terasaka remarked. "Smart."

**"Machines don't know what common sense even is!" Sugaya smiled crookedly.**

Mrs. Yada frowned. _'That's a little harsh.'_

**Hara turned to the machine. "We'll release you once class is over." She said reassuringly.**

Mr. Muramatsu hummed. "How's she supposed to assassinate him, then?"

"Who cares?" Mr. Terasaka scoffed. "Just no more of that shoot-out. Kids need to focus on schoolwork."

"That's right." Mr. Kanzaki agreed.

**Sugino turned to her with a gentle smile. "That's what you get. If we keep getting repeats of yesterday, we'll never learn anything."**

**Ritsu was silent as she listened to them.**

**It was now night time.**

**"Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery to master:" Ritsu's voice cut through. "Cannot execute expected tasks on day two due to unforeseen issues."**

"Not good." Mr. Hazama mumbled.

**The scene showed her in the dark classroom. "Probability of correcting the problem on my own: zero percent. Probability of assassination by given deadline of graduation may drop considerably." She was trying to connect to her masters. "Requesting immediate countermeasures."**

**A tentacle was placed on top of the machine. "Now, now- don't rely on your parents."**

"Parents?" Mr. Hayami frowned. "Can they be called that?"

"Well, they _did_ make her." Mr. Okajima said.

"Shut it, pervert!"

"I didn't mean anything perverted!" The man held his hands up defensively.

"I don't care, just keep quiet!"

Mr. Okajima crossed his arms. _'There really is no justice in the world.'_

**Ritsu appeared on the screen.**

**"I can't really say the tactics your parents thought up with are a good fit for this classroom…" Korosensei said. "Plus, you're a student and a transfer student at that. First, you've got to come up with a good way to get along with everyone."**

**"Get along?" She asked.**

"Is this where she's gonna finally change to the Ritsu we know and love?" Mr. Kurahashi asked hopefully.

"Seems like it." His wife said.

**"Do you know why the students are interfering with your assassination and I'm not?" Korosensei asked. "As they see it as, your attacks disrupt the class-"**

**Flashbacks of yesterday's attacks appeared. "And if you** **_did_ ** **happen to kill me, the prize money would probably all go to your parents. Your assassination has no upside for them at all.** **"**

**"Now, I understand, Korosensei." Ritsu said emotionlessly. "I h** **ad not considered my classmates' interests.** **"**

"Or safety." Mr. Takebayashi added.

**The octopus laughed. "You** _**are** _ **a smart one." He pulled out something. "Here, I made this for you."**

**The camera zoomed on the object, which was a hard drive, "Some apps and some extra RAM. All virus-free of course, so please, take it.** **"**

Mr. Horibe furrowed his eyebrows. "What is he doing?"

"So, he's going to…upgrade her?" Mr. Hara asked.

Mr. Sugino hummed. "So that's how she changes."

**From Ritsu's perspective, an image of the classroom in daylight appeared. Images of students were also displayed.**

**"What is this?"**

**"Simulation software for working** _**with** _ **your classmates as you attack. You can see how it'd boost your assassination success rate.** **" He explained.**

**"No objection."**

The parents watched in fascination.

**"I think you can see now how vital cooperation is to assassination." Korosensei was leaning close to her. "Well? Surely you'd like to get along with everyone."**

**"I do not know how."**

**The screen zoomed out to show the octopus holding a box of tools. "As you can see, I came prepared!"**

Mr. Kataoka rolled his eyes. "Course he did."

**"What is that?"**

**"All the software you need for cooperation...and more RAM. Harming you may be against the rules," He held up the tools, grinning widely. "But there's nothing in there about increasing your capabilities."**

**"Good morning..." He whispered as he opened the machine and started working on the upgrades.**

**"Why are you doing this? These upgrades will only shorten your life." She asked.**

"Good question." Mr. Yoshida commented.

**"I'm your teacher first, and your target second," he answered while working, occasionally reaching for more tools. "Yesterday was all it took for me to understand that both your ability and desire to learn are extremely high. Your parents gave you that gift, and it's my job as your teacher to develop it."**

Mrs. Yada smiled. "That's so sweet of him."

"He really is a good teacher." Mr. Chiba nodded.

Mr. Yukimura smiled. _'Aguri was like that.'_ His mind went back to the flashback from episode 1. _'Did he learn from her?'_

Mrs. Kanzaki smiled and turned to her husband. "If you overlook his flaws, he becomes a very good person."

The man briefly glanced at her and nodded. "Yes."

**Ritsu listened carefully. "Learn to work with your classmates and develop your gifts even further.** **"**

**"Korosensei," The AI said. "** **Is this World Sweets Checklist necessary for cooperation?** **" The checklist was displayed in her perspective.**

The parents had unsurprised looks.

**The octopus shrieked and sat up, blushing and fiddling with his tentacles nervously."** **I, uh... I thought you could maybe help me with that. Was I asking too much?"**

"Okay, he's a good teacher." Mr. Fuwa began.

"But he's still an idiot." Mr. Kataoka remarked.

"Yeah."

Mr. Yukimura sighed. _'Aguri, what is this guy?'_

Mr. Nakamura shrugged. "Well, he's still better than the principal."

"True." They all agreed.

**The scene faded to black.**

**It was morning.**

**"Hey... you think she's still gonna be here today?" Sugino asked, standing in front of the classroom.**

**"Maybe…" Nagisa replied, walking over.**

**"We gotta complain to Mr. Karasuma. We can't have Class with that** _**thing** _ **around!"**

**He opened the door and gasped softly.**

**Kataoka and Kurahashi were already inside, staring at Ritsu, who now had a larger screen.**

Mr. Horibe was surprised. "He even got her a new screen?"

"Why?" Mr. Okuda raised an eyebrow.

**"She seems bigger..." Sugino observed warily.**

**Ritsu appeared on screen, with blue eyes and a cheerful smile. "Good morning, everybody!"**

**The two boys' jaws dropped in disbelief.**

Mrs. Okuda laughed at their reactions. "That's so funny."

"Poor kids." Mr. Fuwa chuckled.

**"What beautiful weather we're having!** **" Ritsu's entire body was displayed on the larger screen; the background had changed into green scenery. "Oh, good morning, Korosensei!" She greeted when the octopus approached her.**

**"To foster feelings of closeness, I gave her a full-body LCD display and body- and uniform-modeling software." He explained.**

**"Here's to another fine day!" She cheered.**

**"Made it all myself, for six million, six thousand yen."**

The parents' eyes bulged when they heard the amount.

**"I'm so happy to be able to spend such a refreshing day with you all!" She tucked her hair as a gentle breeze was displayed.**

**"Rich expressions and cheerful conversation skills, plus the vast amount of software and memory to run it all** **:" He turned to his students. "Another eleven million, three thousand yen!"**

Mr. Okajima repeatedly slapped himself.

"On a teacher's salary?!" Mr. Okano blanched.

"This guy doesn't mess around." Mr. Yoshida said, then paused. "Well, not _all_ the time."

Mr. Hayami leaned closer to his wife. "All that money on one student?"

The woman nodded. "I'll admit, I'm starting to warm up to him."

"Me too." Mrs. Kimura said. "I trust him with the kids more than the government."

"And the entire school." Mrs. Okano added,to which the rest agreed with her.

**Nagisa was at loss for words.** _**'** _ _**The new girl's evolution has taken a strange turn** _ _**.'** _

**Korosensei lifted his head, looking like he had gone mad. "** **All I have left in my wallet…is five measly yen!** **" He held up the simple yen.**

Mr. Kanzaki rolled his eyes, while others laughed.

"He didn't have to overspend." Mr. Sugaya sweat dropped.

"This guy seems to have poor budgeting skills." Mr. Akabane remarked.

Mrs. Kataoka smiled slightly. "He's an idiot, but he cares about our kids."

"Sure does." Mr. Yada said. "Come to think of it, Korosensei's the only good teacher around."

Everyone agreed with him.

**"The plants in the garden sure are getting nice and green. Spring's over and the coming summer smells so pleasant!** **" Ritsu said with a bird resting on her finger.**

**"She got crazy cute just overnight!" Okajima exclaimed, blushing at the AI.**

Mrs. Okajima was done with her son. _'I'm disowning him.'_

Mr. Hayami rolled his eyes. _'Like father, like son.'_

**Mimura sweat dropped. "This** **_is_ ** **the fixed artillery...right?** **"**

**Terasaka scowled. "Don't be fooled! It's just some program that the octopus loaded up. It might** **_act_ ** **nice, but a machine's a machine. And** _**that** _ **machine is gonna be totally clueless when** **it attacks, the dumb box o' bolts."**

Hiromi hummed. "I don't like him, but he makes a valid point."

Nagisa's father turned to her. "You're not still thinking of…"

"No, no! I'm completely over it." She said with too much cheerfulness, which was why the man didn't believe her.

**Ritsu turned to him sadly, the sky behind her turning grey. "** **I understand how you feel, Terasaka** **.** **I** _**was** _ **like that. Until yesterday." She brough a hand to her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears. "Box of bolts...I-I don't know what to say** **." She started crying, causing the green scenery behind her to shift to a rainy weather.**

"Aww….." Mrs. Kurahashi pouted and placed her hands on her chest.

"Poor baby." Mrs. Muramatsu had a similar expression.

Mrs. Akabane snickered.

**"Aw! You made her cry." Kataoka chided.**

**"Terasaka made a 2D girl cry." Hara sounded disappointed.**

**"Cut it out! People'll take that the wrong way!" He snapped.**

Nearly everyone laughed.

**"I think it's wonderful!" Takebayashi smiled and adjusted his glasses. "** **2D...A woman's not a woman until she loses that third D** **."**

"…"

Mrs. Takebayshi's eyes bulged, causing her glasses to fall. Mr. Takebayshi's own spectacles were about to follow suit, his jaw was hung open.

"…What did he mean by that?" was all Mr. Kanzaki could say.

"Third D?" Nagisa's father sweat dropped.

Mr. Takebayashi gritted his teeth. _'You damn disappointment!'_

**Isogai and Kimura suddenly appeared, looking enraged.**

**"Takebayash!** _**That's** _ **your first line?!" Isogai snapped.**

**"Are you sure?!" Kimura snapped as well.**

"What kind of line is that, anyway?!" Mr. Maehara snapped.

"Please don't tell me we have another pervert." Mrs. Okano pinched the bridge of her nose. "One's enough!"

Mr. Okajima was offended. He was about to give a speech in defense of perversion, but instead shrinked back in his seat when he saw his wife's fearsome glare.

"Aren't all the boys perverted?" Mr. Akabane asked. "You know, with the whole girls ranking and all?"

"W-We don't know if they _all_ voted!" Mrs. Chiba said, trying to defend her son, whom she knew _wasn't_ a pervert!

"By your logic, the girls are also perverted." Mr. Okajima spoke, much to his wife's fury. "You know, since we've seen-"

"Can you please hit him again?!" Mr. Kurahashi yelled to Mrs. Okajima.

The woman sighed and rolled up her sleeves.

"Okay! Okay! I'll shut up!" The man covered his mouth and sat back in his seat, but that didn't stop her from punching him. "Ow! Come on, woman!"

**"But don't worry, everybody." Ritsu dried her tears, the sun shining in the background. She turned back to Korosensei. "** **Korosensei taught me the importance of working together." She smiled brightly, a rainbow was behind her. "I'll hold off on my own assassination attempts until I have your consent. That way you'll come to like me."**

"Okay, that's good." Mrs. Mimura nodded.

**"So please, be nice to her." Korosensei said and held up a tentacle. "Of course…** **though I may have given her certain upgrades, I didn't lay a tentacle on her bloodlust."**

**"Nope!" Hara and Kataoka jerked back in shock when the AI suddenly brought out her guns.**

Mr. Fuwa sweat dropped. "Cute, but deadly, eh?"

**"** **If you want to kill me, I imagine she'll prove a formidable ally.** **" He grinned as tools emerged through his teeth.**

**Nagisa smiled at his teacher.** _**'** _ _**Korosensei can do anything. Even make a proper student out of a machine.'** _

"Korosensei, the octopus of miracles." Mrs. Akabane said dramatically.

**Korosensei was shown teaching. "Now the retina contains long, thin rods, and short fat...what** **?" He pointed a tentacle. "Sugaya?"**

**The boy lifted his face up, drooling slightly. "Huh? Me?"**

**"Answer without looking at your textbook."**

**"Yikes! Um…" The artist looked around, trying to remember. "Um..."**

Sosuke's parents sighed.

Mr. Nakamura watched sympathetically. "Man, I hated it when that happened to me."

"Same with me." Mr. Mimura said. "Why are teachers like that?"

Mrs. Isogai hid a cough and smiled reassuringly at her friend. "I'm fine."

Mrs. Maehara didn't believe her, but she wasn't going to argue now. _'Maybe after we're done with this episode.'_

**He noticed that Ritsu, who had a mischievous smile and a finger on her mouth, had written the answer on her leg. "Er...cones."**

Mr. Takebayashi face palmed while others burst out laughing.

"Life savior!" Mr. Mimura cried joyously.

"Why on her legs?" Mr. Okano snickered.

Mrs. Kanzaki giggled softly and turned to her husband. "It's pretty funny."

The man shrugged. "I suppose so."

**"Now hang on, Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery! Don't be slipping him the answer!" The octopus yelled, raising his hands in the air.**

**Ritsu looked up in surprise. "But sir, you programmed me to give perks to my fellow students!"**

"Oh!" Mr. Nakamura slapped his hands together. "She got him!"

Mr. Kanzaki chuckled slightly.

Mr. Yoshida snickered. "This is gold!"

"Koro Sensei Weak Point: Gets outsmarted by machines." Mr. Fuwa clutched his sides.

**"Cheating is not a perk!" She bowed her head slightly when he scolded her.**

**The scene showed a sculpture.**

The Sugayas and a number of other parents were astonished.

**"Oh, wow!" Kurahashi exclaimed.**

**"Whoa, you can make this** **_inside_ ** **you?** **" Okano asked in astonishment.**

Mr. Okano face palmed at his daughter's wording. "Please tell me she didn't mean anything dirty." He mumbled.

**Many students had gathered around Rtisu. Some were admiring the sculpture, while others watched her play Shogi with Chiba.**

**"Yes! I can create freely using a special plastic inside me. I can make guns or anything at all, if I have the data."**

Mr. Akabane raised an eyebrow. "Special plastic?"

**"What a sculptor!" Sug** **aya admired the work of art.**

**"Cool! Now try making flowers!" Yada said excitedly.**

**"Understood, I will gather flower data** **." Ritsu smiled.**

**"Yay!" Yada returned the smile.**

**"Check, Chiba." She said as she moved her 'arm' and placed her piece on the board.**

**The boy was dumbfounded and dropped his head on the desk. "** **Three matches in and I already can't win.** **"**

The Chibas smiled sympathetically.

**"** **She learns so fast** **!" Maehara said, placing a hand on his chin.**

**"Really amazing…" Fuwa gasped and turned to Ritsu. "Ooh! There was this manga where an Artificial intelligence controlled the world through electronic drugs!** **"**

"Oh, I know that one!" Mr. Nakamura smiled. "It was so cool!"

"Is it?" Mr. Mimura turned to him. "Sounds pretty cliché."

"That's what I thought at first!" The other man beamed. "But it's really awesome and it has crazy plot twists and subverts a lot of tropes!"

"And the villains are interesting." Mr. Fuwa added. "One of them starts off as a generic bad guy, but as then later we learn that there's much more to him."

"Dude, he's my favorite character!" Mr. Nakamura beamed.

Mrs. Nakamura sighed when she saw her husband enter fanboy mode.

The rest of the parents watched the three men discuss the manga.

"I'm curious now." Mr. Hazama watched the men chat together.

**"The super-popular detective manga serialized into a major magazine and made into an anime?** **" Ristu stated.**

**"Yet you have no data on flowers." Fuwa commented.**

**"Huh." The AI frowned.**

**"She's turned out to be really popular!" Sugino smiled as he, Korosensei, Nagisa, and Kayano watched them.**

"And they all lived happily ever after." Mrs. Akabane said sarcastically.

**"** **She can do lots of things at once and make whatever she wants!" Kayano stated.**

**"Rats!" The octopus suddenly yelled, grabbing his students' attention.**

**"What is it?" Nagisa asked.**

**He looked down, sweating. "Her character type is just like mine!"**

**"It's nothing like yours!" Nagisa said.**

"What the hell is he talking about now?" Mr. Terasaka rested his head in his palms.

**He stared sweating profoundly. "Here I upgraded her, and now she's eating into my popularity!"**

"So ungrateful." Mrs. Kataoka said dramatically.

"This guy has some serious insecurity issues." Mr. Yada noted.

"True." Mr. Yukimura nodded. "Remember when he was jealous of Karasuma?"

"Well, that Karasuma is a hottie with fans." Mrs. Akabane turned to her husband and sighed dramatically. "I, on the other hand, have you."

Mr. Akabane turned to her with a challenging smirk. "Someone's being naughty again."

"Yeah," She leaned closer to his face, wearing a smirk identical to his. "And what're you gonna do about it?"

The man chuckled evilly and gripped her chin. "I'll keep it a surprise."

Mr. Yada coughed uncomfortably and turned away.

People either turned away in disgust while others were staring at the Akabanes, wondering just how shameless could they get.

Mr. Okajima was turned on and mentally taking notes for his love life.

**"Look, class!" he yelled, catching their attention. "I can put on a human face, too, you know!" A grinning human face appeared on his face. "See? Change my skin color a little…"**

Mrs. Hazama yelped.

"What the hell is that?!" Mr. Mimura back away.

**"Creepy!" Mimura cut him off.**

"And ugly!" Mrs. Maehara added.

**Korosensei was now sulking on top of his desk. "Mimura...looked at my face...and called it…"creepy"!"**

"Boo hoo." Mrs. Hayami commented.

"Seriously, how old is he?" Mr. Kimura sweat dropped.

"He's a good teacher, he's a good teacher." Mr. Kurahashi kept reminding himself.

**"Hey, why don't we pick a name for her?" Kataoka turned back to the machine. "Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery is a mouthful."**

**Ritsu turned to them in surprise.**

**"Sure is." They agreed.**

**"Let' see..." Hara mused. "Maybe take part of that…"**

**"Autonomous… [** _**Jiritsu** _ **]"**

**"** **How about "Ritsu"?" Fuwa suggested smiling.**

"So that's how she got her name." Mrs. Sugino said. "That's pretty smart."

**"Cop-out." Chiba said, lifting his face from the board and causing the piece stuck to his face to fall.**

**Fuwa turned to him in shock. "What? It's cute!"**

"It is." Mrs. Kurahashi agreed.

"It's a little bland." Mr. Horibe commented.

**"Ritsu..." The AI tried out her new name.**

**"You okay with that." The students stepped closer, causing their reflections to appear on screen.**

**Ritsu beamed. "Yes, very happy. Please: call me Ritsu!"**

**Nagisa walked over to Karma smiling. "This might just work out."**

**Karma hummed and looked down in thought. "I wonder. It's like Terasaka said: she's just following Korosensei's program." They looked over at her. "It's not like machines have free will."**

Mr. Hara furrowed his brows. _'But she acts like a real person now.'_

"He makes a valid point." Mr. Okuda said.

**Ritsu displayed the Kanji for her name while Fuwa affectionately poked her cheek.**

**"Wherever she goes from here, it's up to the guys who built her."**

**The scene shifted to outside, where a group of men were standing at night.**

"Who are they?" Hiromi frowned.

"Her 'parents' maybe?" Mrs. Sugino asked.

**"Wh-What is this?" The scientist exclaimed.**

"Oh, boy." Mr. Nakamura grimaced. "Not good."

Mr. Fuwa frowned. "The guy's Japanese is pretty good."

"And?" Mrs. Fuwa turned to him.

"Well, I thought they were Norwegian." He said.

Mr. Kataoka frowned. "Maybe they're Japanese based in Norway?"

The other man shrugged. "Maybe."

**"Good evening, master." Ritsu smiled at the man, a bird in a hand.** **"I'm having a most enjoyable time at school, thanks to you."**

**"Inconceivable!" He yelled, cutting her off and causing the bird to fly away.**

Mr. Yukimura and a number of other parents flinched at the loud voice.

"This is seriously not good." Mr. Fuwa sweated lightly.

**"Not only has she been arbitrarily upgraded, there are things in here that have nothing to do with assassination. We overhaul her at once. Remove everything not necessary for assassination."**

**Ritsu's body was laid on the floor. She was glitching as they removed the upgrades and appeared to be in pain.**

There was a collection of gasps.

Mrs. Akabane glared. "Assholes."

**"This thing has its roots in the Aegis combat system AI. It can analyze a situation and can reach a comprehensive decision faster than any human, plus we use any weapon at all." The man stood over her and observed as she was downgraded. "If it can move its might, it'll change the face of war forever."**

The parents looked sick.

"A machine like that in battle…" Mr. Sugino gulped.

Mr. Okuda shook his head. _'If only they used their knowledge for something beneficial to humanity.'_

Mrs. Kurahashi shed a few tears. "Poor Ritsu."

**"The ten billion reward is just a taste." Ritsu's glitches increased. "This classroom is the ultimate proving ground: kill that monster and we stand to gain** _**trillions** _ **."**

Mrs. Maehara growled, mentally cursing the scientist.

Mrs. Kimura gritted her teeth. "Proving ground my…" she held herself back from cussing.

Mr. Kanzaki was angry as well.

"Never mind the fact that there are students around the so-called proving ground." Mrs. Hayami crossed her arms.

**Ritsu gasped when she felt her them remove her new screen.**

Mrs. Hara and Mrs. Chiba gasped.

Mrs. Kurahashi cried harder. Mrs. Nakamura's eyes were already brimming with tears.

"That seems…painful." Mr. Horibe said warily.

His wife nodded, watching sadly.

Hiromi turned away from the screen. Somehow, this specific scene was a reminder of her past. _'They wouldn't let Ritsu be a normal girl, just like how my parents wouldn't let me.'_

**"Your master's orders are absolute." She saw him threw the glitches. "The only thing you need to think about is assassination."**

**"Yes, mast—" She was turned off.**

"I'm sure Korosensei'll do something about it." Mr. Okajima spoke up, trying to cheer them up. "I mean just look at Ritsu now."

"Yes." Mrs. Kurahashi dried her tears.

Mr. Okajima smiled. "Then chin up, everyone! Everything'll work out!"

The others nodded and began to smile slightly.

Suddenly, they all blanched and slowly turned to Mr. Okajima.

The man blinked. "What?"

"…Did you just say something _not_ perverted?" Mr. Yada asked in disbelief.

Even Mrs. Okajima was shocked.

Mr. Okajima huffed and crossed his arms. "As a matter of fact, yes, I did!"

The others didn't seem to believe him, or their ears for that matter.

"Are you pulling our legs?" Mr. Hayami asked.

"Did your wife hit you too hard?" Mr. Yada asked.

"Did you find religion?" Mr. Maehara asked as well.

Mr. Okajima scowled. "Just because I'm a pervert doesn't mean I can't say something decent!"

The others were had some trouble believing him.

**"Good morning, everybody." Ritsu's red eyes and monotone voice were back.**

**"The deal is that you not harm your students," Karasuma explained as the students stared at the old Ritsu before turning to him.**

**"But now upgrades will be considered "harm."" He then turned to Terasaka. "The same goes for you."**

**Terasaka tensed.**

**"If you tie her up or break her, you'll be asked to pay damages."**

**The boy scowled and looked away.**

Mrs. Akabane scowled. "Bastards."

**"These are her owners' wishes. We have to comply."**

**"Owners? I don't know." The octopus scratched his head. "I'd like to put my student's feelings first, not her parents'."**

Mrs. Akabane nodded. _'You should.'_

"I really wish he'd stop calling them her parents." Mrs. Maehara frowned. "They don't deserve to be called that."

_'Neither do you.'_ Mrs. Akabane glared at her.

**Class resumed, but everyone was on edge.**

_**'If she's been downgraded…?'** _ **Sugino glanced warily at the black box.**

_**'Are we looking at another daylong assault?'** _ **Isogai and Nakamura were waiting for the expected assault.**

**Terasaka glared and gritted his teeth.** _**'That pain-in-the-ass attack…'** _

**Ritsu's body glowed as she displayed data on her screen.**

_**'Here it comes!'** _ **Nagisa braced himself.**

The parents watched nervously.

**The sides opened and Korosensei looked up. "Here we go."**

**The scene cut to the outside and shook.**

Mrs. Hazama yelped.

Beads of sweat trailed down Mr. Kanzaki's forehead.

**Nagisa and Sugino stared at the back in shock. Flower pellets suddenly fell down.**

"Huh?" Hiromi's eyes widened slightly.

**The scene showed flowers on the side of Ritsu's body. "I promised I'd make flowers."**

"Whoa…" Mr. Fuwa was astonished.

**The students were stunned. "Korosensei made 985 improvements to my body. My master judged most of them irrelevant to assassination and removed them, deleted them, and restored my factory defaults." She explained.**

**"But of what I have learned of the E Class, I myself decided** **that my ability to cooperate was essential to assassination so before it was deleted, I hid it in a corner of memory inside a related piece of software.** **"**

"She did?" Mr. Nakamura asked in surprise. "On her own?"

"This must mean…" Mr. Kataoka breathed.

Mrs. Chiba grinned happily.

**"Wonderful!" Korosensei said joyously. "Ritsu, this must mean…"**

**Yes: I have defied my master of my own free will!"** **Ritsu appeared on screen with her blue eyes and green scenery.**

Some people cheered.

Mrs. Akabane smiled proudly. _'Good girl.'_

**Nagisa and Kayano glanced at each other.**

**"Nice one!" Karma smiled as he touched a pellet.**

**"** **Korosensei, does this mean I'm in a rebellious phase?" She blushed and looked down with a nervous look. "Am I a bad girl?"**

"Aww…." Mrs. Kurahashi, Mrs. Muramatsu, and Mrs. Hara gushed.

Mr. Okajima rubbed his chin. "That last line makes her sound like a girlfriend simulator."

The three women glared murderously at him.

"Looks like he's back to normal." Mr. Yada commented. "Is that a good thing?"

"Well, it's not confusing." Mr. Hayami said, watching as the three woman scolded the pervert.

**"Not at all!" Korosennsei waved a tentacle. "You're a third-year junior-high student, and a fine one at that!** **" A red circle appeared on his face.**

Mr. Kanzaki thought back to his daughter's rebellious phase.

Mrs. Maehara smiled in amusement. "Even machines have rebellious phases, huh?"

Mrs. Isogai giggled lightly.

"Does anyone remember what normal looked like?" Mrs. Kataoka said.

"Who cares? It's gone for good now." Mr. Hazama said. "From now on, expect things to get even crazier."

"Yippy." Mrs. Hayami twirled her index finger sarcastically.

_**'And so the E Class gained another ally. Now there are twenty-seven of us trying to kill Korosensei.** _ _**'** _

"The more, the merrier." Mr. Okano said.

**"Karasuma! Karasuma!** **" Irina called, opening the staff room's door.**

**Karasuma looked up at her.**

**Irina had a face drawn on her chest. She had an excited look on her face.** **"Is it true that adding a face will make me popular** **?"**

The Akabanes laughed hard, while the rest of the parents staring blankly at the screen.

"Has she finally lost it?" Mrs. Kimura asked.

"Is this woman really a professional killer?" Mr. Terasaka questioned.

**Karasuma had no words. "Boy, have** _**you** _ **gotten off track!"**

"She doesn't even know where the track is anymore!" Mr. Fuwa groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"I don't know who's a bigger clown." Mrs. Hayami said. "The bitch or the octopus?"

"Why not both?" Mr. Kurahashi suggested.

"The bitch." Mrs. Kataoka said. "We all agree Korosensei's the only good teacher around our kids, so he gets a pass."

Mr. Chiba hummed. "Sounds reasonable."

"Unlike reality." Mr. Hazama commented.

**Lerche's logo suddenly appeared.**

**A city was shown. Suspense music was playing.**

Mr. Nakamura's eyes were instantly glued to the screen.

"Uh…what is this?" Mr. Hazama asked.

**Dark near future.**

**The Japanese subtitles were written down.**

**Someone was jumping from roof top to roof top.**

**Sonic Ninja**

Mr. Akabane frowned. "Why are we suddenly watching Sonic Ninja?"

"Eh, I'm not complaining." His wife shrugged.

**The hero placed his sword back into its sheath. The helicopter behind him was cut in half and blew up.**

**Here I am!**

Mr. Kanzaki raised an eyebrow at the gleeful Mr. Nakamura.

**He slowly stood up.**

**Suddenly, the music got intense.**

**Corruption!**

**The character, Ethan Brennette appeared on screen.**

**Betrayal**

**Maryann Cooper slapped him**

**Violence**

**Joness was shown calling for someone as two building collapsed.**

**Inducement.**

**Mafia "BAD" leader was smirking evilly**

**Nature of human being, it's evil**

**Future mafia "ZAP" leader was standing on over flames while Maryann aimed her gun at him.**

**Adam.**

**What is real Justice?**

**Two characters were kissing.**

**What is real love?**

**The title "Sonic Ninja" appeared.**

**"Wires should be cut in half." He said on top of a tall building.**

The parents sweat dropped, unsure of what to do or say. Mr. Nakamura was giddy, much to his wife's amusement.

**The video ended and the camera panned out to show it was being played on Ritsu while Kayano, Karma, and Nagisa watched.**

**"Sonic Ninja! I added the subtitles."**

**Nagisa was astonished.**

**"Nice!" Karma smiled.**

**"You sure are handy, Ritsu!" Kayano exclaimed.**

**The episode ended.**

Mrs. Kataoka was bemused. "Was that really necessary?"

Yup!" Ritsu said, appearing on screen.

"Why?"

Ritsu smiled. "Well, it's not very important,"

"Correct." Mr. Takabayshi said, but was ignored by the AI.

"But we included it because the movie would be featured in the next episode."

Mr. Nakamura looked like he was in heaven.

"So, we thought we'd show you the trailer in case you didn't know about it."

"Um…How long have we been here?" Mr. Sugino asked.

Ritsu turned to him. "Which time zone are you referring to?"

"This one."

A digital clock appeared beside Ritsu, showing that it was 10:33 PM.

Mr. Okuda hummed. "That long, huh?"

"We should go to bed soon." Mrs. Yada said.

Mr. Mimura turned to her. "But we're adults."

"No, no, she's right." Mrs. Mimura placed a hand on his shoulder. "We can't just keep watching for long."

"How about you sleep after episode 11?" Ritsu suggested. "That way, you'll have finished half the first season."

"Sounds good." Nagia's father said.

"Yeah." Mr. Kataoka nodded.

Mr. Nakamura grinned widely. _'Sonic Ninja! Sonic Ninja!'_

"Okay then." Ritsu played the next episode.

Then, Mrs. Isogai stared coughing.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to take a while because it's going to have a very intense moment.**

**Godess Bubbles, if the parents are "kinda getting on your nerves" so far in this story, then next chapter may snap your nerves because someone's going to have a jerkass** **moment. As for the parents being judgmental, yeah, we'll see what happens with them as the story goes.**


	11. Episode 10

**Remember the intense moment I talked about? And that someone was going to have a jerkass moment?**

**Well, after some writing and _rewriting_ , I decided to not include it, at least not in this chapter or the one after. Truthfully, it was going to be earlier in the story, but I just couldn't fit it in, that's why this chapter took so long.**

**Another reason for the delay was Mrs. Isogai's illness. I kept searching for an illness that has coughing up blood as a symptom, and I was going to settle on Cystic fibrosis, but after further reading, I decided against it. So, instead, her poor health would be the result of years of malnutrition + dehydration + sleep deprivation + stress; it's the best thing I could come up with.**

* * *

They had only been a few seconds into the next episode when a series of violent coughs erupted in the classroom.

"Isogai-san!"

In an instant, Mrs. Maehara was right by her friend's side, Mr. Maehara following soon after.

"Maehara-san!" Ritsu quickly appeared on the screen. "There's medicine in the teacher's staff room."

"What's going on?" Mr. Sugino asked; he and everyone else were watching the three curiously.

The Maeharas ignored them; their main concern was getting the ill woman out of the classroom.

"Is she alright?" Mrs. Kataoka asked worriedly.

"She'll be alright with the proper medication." Ritsu assured, watching as the Maehara couple lead their sickly friend out the door all while contacting Isogai to inform him of the situation.

That wasn't sufficient to prevent the murmurs whispered around. Ritsu frowned worriedly, her scans told her Mrs. Isogai had a lung infection, and she wasn't certain if medication alone would help. She briefly glanced at Mr. Takebayashi, wondering if she should ask him to examine her.

No, Isogai had told her his mother didn't like others knowing about her condition, which is why he tasked Ritsu with monitoring her 24/7, she was meant to check for any warning signs to handle any complications swiftly.

Well, look how that turned out.

Ritsu grimaced at her own mistake, she had been so focused on the episodes and the parents, she had forgotten her other crucial duty. Logic told her to ask the medical experts of the audience to help the woman, but when factoring in Mrs. Isogai's dignity, that decision seemed…difficult to take.

She could ask Isogai if that was alright to do so, but he would most likely refuse. The AI's frown deepened. _'Why is it so hard this time?'_

She was designed to make quick decisions, and that had always been the case up until this very moment. She had promised to make sure Mrs. Isogai's condition remained a secret, but by asking the Takebayashis, or even the Okudas for help right here and now, she would be betraying Isogai's trust, all in the name of his mother's health. _'Is it the right choice?'_

"Are you okay, Ritsu?" She heard Nagisa's father ask.

The AI looked up at her audience, who were looking at her with either worry or confusion. She took a moment and finally made her decision. _'It has to be the right choice.'_

"Takebayashi-san." She turned to the doctor. "Could you please follow them and make sure Isogai-san is alright?"

The man nodded and stood up.

"Is she okay?" Mr. Sugino asked as the doctor left.

"She'll be fine." Ritsu assured. "I'll go with him should he need some assistance."

The got her confused looks.

"Um…how are you gonna do that?" Mrs. Chiba asked. "You don't have a body."

The AI smiled slightly and clarified. "I can transfer myself from one device to another."

"Okay." She said.

"In the meantime, please remain here." She said and left after everyone nodded.

* * *

"Here, drink."

Mrs. Maehara quickly handed her friend a glass of water along with the medicine.

Mrs. Isogai tried to keep her coughing under control as she meekly accepted the glass.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Maehara asked.

The two women looked when they saw Mr. Takebayashi walk inside.

"Ritsu sent me."

"Apologies, Isogai-san."

The four adults' eyes widened at the voice.

"Down here."

Mr. Takebayashi got out his phone and gasped when he saw Ritsu on it. "How did you…?"

"I'll explain later." The AI promised. "For now, please examine her, I'll assist you with my medical applications."

The man frowned. "Medical applications?"

"Your son and I developed medical applications that work just as well as regular, medical equipment." Ritsu then disappeared and showed a number of new apps installed on his device. "CT Scans, EKG machines, Patient Monitors, anything you'll need, we have a program."

The man's brow shot up. _'Kotaro made these?'_

"Some apps require plugs, which you will find in the locker."

"Alright." The doctor turned to the Maeharas. "I'll have to ask you two to leave."

The Maeharas nodded and stood outside the staff room.

"Let's go back." Mr. Maehara said.

"No! I'm staying!" The woman said. "I'm going to wait to see if she'll be fine."

Mr. Maehara sighed and nodded. His wife was stubborn, he knew in times like these, it was best not argue with her.

Mrs. Maehara looked down. _'If only I had talked to her sooner.'_

She knew Mrs. Isogai was distressed right now, though she was doing a good job of hiding it.

They had only been standing for a few minutes when they heard footsteps echoing their way.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Maehara asked worriedly when she saw Mrs. Takebayashi, Mrs. Fuwa, and the Okudas rush over.

"Ritsu called us." Mrs. Fuwa answered while Mrs. Takebayashi opened the door and walked in.

"Are you also doctors?" Mr. Maehara asked the Okudas.

"Pharmacists." Mr. Okuda answered and followed the others inside.

"We'll let you know what happens after we're done." Mrs. Fuwa gave them a reassuring smile before closing the door.

Mrs. Maehara let out a shaking breath before crouching down and clutching her head.

"She's gonna be fine." Mr. Maehara said, crouching down next to her. "She has five medical experts with her."

The woman nodded and tried to calm herself down.

 _'This isn't good.'_ Mr. Takebayashi thought as he read the results of the medical examination on his phone.

"We're here!" Mrs. Takebayashi opened the door and walked in with Mrs. Fuwa.

The man frowned when he saw the Okudas here as well. "Why are you here?"

"I asked them to come." Ritsu's said over the results. "They're both pharmacists, and I need to be sure if there are other medications Isogai-san may need."

The man suppressed a sigh. He wasn't thrilled to be working with them, but if they couldn't help, then fine.

He turned to face the other five, adults. "She has a lung infection; it's not severe, but it needs proper treatment."

They all nodded.

* * *

It had been nearly 30 minutes since Ritsu and some of the families left with that woman. Since then, murmurs and speculations about what had happened increased.

Mrs. Kanzaki glanced at her husband, who was talking to Mr. Nakamura. She wanted nothing more than to pull her husband aside and talk with him outside the classroom.

Sadly, Ritsu had told them to remain here, and if they left, they would get curious looks from others, and neither she nor her husband wanted that.

_'Maybe before we go to bed.'_

They had agreed on sleeping after episode 11, meaning soon. That had to be the perfect moment.

* * *

"Hm?" Mr. Maehara picked up his phone when he heard the notification ring.

_**Ritsu: Watch the episode without us.** _

The man frowned. He then received another message.

_**Ritsu: Those inside will watch it later. The sooner we finish watching the memories, the better.** _

"Ritsu says we should go back and continue watching." He told his wife.

"No!" The woman protested. "I'm staying here, and waiting to see what happens to Isogai-san!"

"Dear," He showed her the messages. "We don't know how long they'll stay with Isogai-san."

"You can go, but I'm staying here." She said stubbornly.

The man sighed. "Listen, waiting and worrying isn't going to do anything good."

"But—"

"Come on." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go watch, calm ourselves down, and hopefully by then, they'll let us see Isogai-san."

Mrs. Maehara reluctantly followed her husband. "They're going to ask questions." She said in a sad, quiet tone, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Leave it to me."

The Maehara walked back in, and were immediately met with a panicked Mrs. Kurahashi.

"How is she?" She asked them. "Is she alright? Will she be fine?"

"She's fine." Mr. Maehara answered since his wife was still drained from all her worrying. "She's asleep now, and the others are watching her."

"What happened to her?" Mr. Mimura asked.

Mrs. Maehara grounded her teeth. _'None of your business!'_

Of course she wasn't going to tell him that, not only because it was disrespectful, but also because how can people _not a_ sk after what had happened? And if they didn't get answers from them, they will try to get it from Mrs. Isogai once she recovered, and that was the last thing her friend needed at the moment.

Mr. Maehara thought carefully before responding. "It's just a cold, she'll be fine."

Mrs. Akabane raised an eyebrow, clearly dubious. "Five people left because of a cold?"

Why does that bitch have to open her mouth? Mrs. Maehara clenched her fists and tried to calm down.

Luckily, Mr. Maehara already had a response. "Ritsu overreacted; she thought it'd be best if a medical professional was with us, you know, just in case it was something severe. Also," He quickly added before anyone could inquire further. "Ritsu told to go on ahead without them."

He took out his phone ad showed them the messages, not that everyone could see them.

Mrs. Akabane still seemed dubious. "If it's just a cold, then why aren't they back yet?"

God, she hated this woman! And she wanted nothing more than to shove her first down the bitch's throat! Hopefully, that'll shut her up permanently.

"Well," Mr. Maehara paused to think of a good lie. "They're setting a makeshift hospital room, just in case someone else may need medical attention."

Well, it wasn't entirely a lie, he had overheard Mr. Takebayashi order them to take out some medical equipment and necessities from the locker.

But a lie was still a lie, and should anyone here ask the medical team about this, his lie will easily be uncovered. He mentally chided himself for not coming up with another, stronger excuse.

"Okay, then let's continue." Mr. Mimura said.

Everyone turned back to the screen.

Mr. Sugino frowned. "How do you play it?"

Mr. Fuwa hummed and walked closer to the screen and tapped on it, which showed a play button.

"Huh, it's like a giant tablet." Mr. Nakamura commented.

"Alright, let's start." Mr. Fuwa pressed play after the Maeharas took their seats.

* * *

"This is bad. This is bad." Isogai shook his head, hands clutching his hair.

"Calm down, buddy." Maehara patted his back reassuringly. "My folks are with her, Takebayashi's dad too."

_'And that's the problem.'_

One thing his mother despised in the world was pity. He had seen her embarrassment and shame, no matter how skillfully disguised, whenever anyone would mention her situation; a sickly mother of three who lost her husband was one to be pitied. She did not want to be a pity case, so she took on so many jobs, worked herself to the bone, provided her children just to avoid that, and it pained him to see so much burden on his mother's weak shoulders.

Now, her worst nightmare was about to come true. Isogai knew the first thing on his mother's mind would not be her health, but her reputation. People were going to pity her now, and it was all Isogai's fault.

He gritted his teeth. "I shouldn't have agreed to this, I shouldn't!"

"Isogai, please." Kataoka was next to him. "None of this is your fault."

"I should've just told Hazama to keep my mother here." He said without looking up to meet either of his friends' worried gazes. "We could've let her watch our memories alone. We didn't have to send her with them. I should've said that!"

"Isogai, relax." Maehara tried to calm him down. "Don't blame yourself."

"He's right, Isogai-san." Ritsu appeared on Okano's phone. "It's my fault for not paying attention to your mother's health properly." She bowed her head down. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"How is she?" Kimura asked worriedly.

Ritsu looked down. "She's alright, we tended to her and now she's asleep." She pressed her lips together, wondering if she should tell Isogai what happened prior or not.

"Ritsu?" Yada asked, noticing her action. "Is there more?"

The AI sighed. "Well…Dr. Takebayashi had called in his wife and Mrs. Fuwa for more assistance."

Isogai gasped and looked up. "What happened?"

"She…she has a lung infection." Ritsu then looked up into the shocked, golden eyes. "Isogai-san, I'm sorry, but we're going to need her medical records."

* * *

**The first scene showed some English writing on the board.**

Mr. Nakamura squinted his eyes to read what was written.

 **_"Oh, sexy guy,_ ** **i** **_t's a miracle_ ** **." Irina spoke in English. "** **_What? Really?"_ **

**_The class listened to her in silence. Some didn't look that interested._ **

_Mr. Nakamura hummed uncomfortably and turned away._

_"Let me guess, inappropriate right?" Mrs. Kimura crossed her arms and glared at the screen._

_"I may not be too good in English, but I know 'sexy' shouldn't be used around kids." Mr. Fuwa said._

_Mrs. Akabane rolled her eyes. "They're fifteen."_

_"Still!" Some protested._

**"Everyday chit-chat is actually quite simple." she spoke in Japanese. "I'm sure you all know that one person whose conversations mostly consist of "** _**Maji** _ **great" or "** _**Maji** _ **bad." "** _**Maji** _ **" here can be expressed with an old standby "** **_really."_ **

"She's actually teaching." Mr. Chiba said.

"If only it was more appropriate." Mr. Kataoka commented.

"They're not that young." Mr. Akabane whispered to his wife.

She scoffed. "Tell _them_ that."

**She then turned to Kimura. "Kimura, you try."**

**"R-really?" The boy said nervously.**

**"Nope: Awful. Your L's and R's are a mess."** **Irina frowned and crossed her fingers** **. "The pronunciation of L and R doesn't jibe well with Japanese people. I understand what you mean, but it feels wrong."**

**"Oh...okay." The boy said.**

Mr. Okano hummed. "Did we miss an episode or something?"

"Huh?" Mr. Hayami turned to him.

"Look at her," The man gestured to the screen. "She's not being her childish self anymore; she's actually acting like a grown-up!"

There were murmurs of agreement.

"Did something happen off-screen?" Mr. Hara asked.

**"Don't run from you incompatibilities—master them!" she told the whole class.**

"Wow." Mrs. Kataoka was impressed. "I like this new her."

 **"I'll be checking your pronunciation regularly from now on," the camera panned to her pink lips. "And if you screw up your L's and R's..." the camera a moved up to her narrowed eyes. "I'll punish you with a French kiss in public.** **"**

"..."

"I spoke too soon." The woman said bemusedly.

Mrs. Kimura nodded solemnly "She's still a pedo."

"Did she really kiss them?" Mrs. Hara asked warily.

"Well, she kissed Nagisa-kun." Mr. Yada reminded.

Hiromi's face darkened.

The intro began to play, but Mr. Fuwa fast-forwarded it.

**Episode 10: LR Time.**

**The clock read 4:30 PM.**

**"Man! Teaching is such a pain." Irina groaned as she tiredly sat down on the chair in the teacher's staff room.**

"It is." Mrs. Yada said.

**Karasuma looked up from his work. "But the students seem to be talking to you."**

**She scoffed. "And I'm supposed to be proud of that? I'm an assassin! I'm stuck here while I try to kill that octopus!"**

"Has she been trying to?" Mr. Sugino asked. "We haven't seen her do anything since her debut."

"She did try at the assembly." Mr. Kurahashi reminded.

**A close-up of her boobs appeared.**

Mr. Okajima perked up. _'Hello!'_

 **"And speaking of that octopus…" The camera zoomed out to show a pink Korosensei in traditional clothes standing over her. "** **He's gazing at my boobs while elegantly sipping tea!** **" She complained.**

That filled up the room with laughter.

Mr. Kanzaki sighed. _'He's a good teacher, but if he could just tone down his perversion.'_

 **"** **Real-life lessons are drawn from experience—how marvelous!** **" The octopus simply said.**

Mrs. Nakamura chuckled. "He's doing it on purpose!"

**"Oh, shut up!" Irina suddenly drew out a knife and tried stabbing him, but he easily evaded her attacks.**

**"** **Calm down. That's the kind of target he is** **." Karasuma stood up.**

"Perverted troll." Mr. Muramatsu laughed.

**"Shit!" Irina stood up and discarded her knife. "I won't stand for this!"**

**The two watched her leave.**

**"She's certainly riled up." Korosensei commented.**

"Gee, I wonder why." Mr. Akabane rolled his eyes.

**Karasuma turned to give him a pointed look. "All thanks to a certain someone."**

**The next scene showed Irina deep in thought.** _**'** _ _**I don't have to stay cooped up in here like this.'** _

_**'But how on earth can I kill that...** _ _**'** _

**She gasped when a rope was suddenly around her neck and pulled her up.**

The parents yelped and jerked back in shock.

 **She struggled to escape.** _**'A snare trap? Why?'** _

"What's going on?!" Mrs. Okajima yelled.

Mrs. Hazama whimpered and covered her eyes.

**"A surprise, Irina." A strange man said in a foreign language as he calmly walked forward.**

Mr. Sugino paled. "Don't tell me it's another assassin!"

"He's pretty scary." Mrs. Yada was shaking.

 **The camera revealed his smirking face.** **"Seeing you play teacher with those children…It was like the setup for a comedy sketch.** **"**

**Irina's eyes widened as she struggled to breath. "Sir!"**

Mrs. Kataoka found herself growing worried for Irina. The same can be said for Mrs. Kimura

"That's gotta hurt." Mr. Kimura unconsciously touched his neck.

Mrs. Kanzaki gulped and looked away.

**"What are you doing?" Karasuma asked in English. "That's not very ladylike." He gestured to the ground with his finger.**

Mr. Nakamura chuckled slightly. "I think he meant "no way to treat a lady.""

**The camera was fixated on the man's sharp gaze. "Don't worry. She knows how to free herself."**

**Irina cut the rope and dropped to the floor.**

Many let out a sigh of relief.

"Had me worried for a second." Mrs. Kimura wiped the sweat from her brow. "And I'm not her biggest fan."

**"Hey, who are you?" Karasuma asked. "Do you even understand what I'm saying?"**

"His English is better than mine." Mr. Sugaya commented.

**"Pardon me. Japanese is just fine," the unknown man replied in Japanese.**

"Okay, quick question: why is every foreigner we've seen fluent in Japanese?" Mr. Sugino asked, scratching his head.

"Huh?" Mr. Okano and a number of people turned to him.

"We got Red Eye, the bitch, and this guy, all foreigners and they speak Japanese." The man said.

"Well, they _are_ working in Japan." Mr. Akabane shrugged. "They gotta know the language."

"But it is a weird coincidence." Mr. Yada said.

"Maybe it's an assassin rule to master different languages." Mr. Okajima suggested. "You know, since Professor Bitch teaches them how to master a new langue."

"So assassins have to be multilingual?" Mr. Kataoka raised an eyebrow.

Mrs. Nakamura nudged her husband's arm. "Are _you_ an assassin?" She joked.

The man chuckled. "Well I can kill others with kindness in three different languages."

**"I'm not suspicious, I assure you. What if I said I'm the one who worked with your government to bring in Irina Jelavic?"**

**Karasuma was shocked.** _**'Lovro the assassin!'** _

**Images showed Lovro as an assassin.** _**'Once known as a skilled killer, now retired. Makes a fortune training up younger assassins and getting them hired.'** _

**An image of Lovro standing in front of a blood red background with deadly gaze on it appeared.**

"Yikes! This guy's no joke!" Mr. Mimura said.

"He's an assassin." Mrs. Hayami said. "Where's the joke?"

 _**'** _ _**He's proven crucial for Japan's government, lacking any ties to assassins. But why is he here?** _ **'**

Mr. Okano frowned. "Is he going to teach the kids too?"

**"Where is this Korosensei right now?" Lovro asked.**

**"He went to Shanghai for some almond jelly," Karasuma answered. Korosensei was shown flying over an ocean while eating his almond jelly. "He left half-hour ago, so he should be back soon."**

"What is with this guy and his obsession with food?" Mr. Hayami groaned.

"And does he have to go to another country to eat?" Mr. Fuwa asked, sweat dropping.

"Of course!" Mrs. Akabane said. "If you wanna try an exotic dish, you gotta try it in its country of origin."

"Agreed." Mr. Nakamura nodded.

"Ethnic restaurants exist by the way." Mrs. Hayami said flatly.

"It's not the same!" Mrs. Akabane argued.

"Can we just keep watching?" Mrs. Maehara asked irritably. _'The sooner we're done, the sooner I can check on Isogai-san.'_

 **Lovro grinned. "** **Seems this creature lives up to the hype** **."**

 **He then turned to Irina was still on the floor. "** **I'm glad I came-now I have my answer. Irina, take the day off."**

"Wait, what?" Mr. Fuwa asked.

"Doesn't the principal have the final say?" Mr. Sugino asked. "You know, since he's her boss now?"

 **Irina gritted her teeth. "You can't handle this job.** **" She gasped and looked up at her mentor in shock.**

 **"When it comes to undercover jobs, you have no equal. But once your identity has been revealed, you're worthless as an assassin.** **"**

"Burn." Mrs. Akabane snickered.

**"I know I can do it, sir!" Irina stood up. "I have what it takes!"**

**Lovro was suddenly behind her and had his thumb on her throat, immobilizing her.**

_**'That was fast!'** _ **Karasuma was stunned.**

"You got that right!" Mr. Muramatsu said, staring at the screen in shock. "How'd he do that?!"

"Assassin, remember?" Mr. Hazama said.

"I keep forgetting these people are dangerous." Mr. Kataoka said, beads of sweat rolling down his face.

 **Lovro gripped her arm firmly from behind. "** **Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. Call this your...L and R."**

**"You're half right, anyway." Korosensei was suddenly in between them, his face both purple and orange.**

The parents blanched at his appearance.

**He pulled their faces back. Irina was visibly annoyed by this.**

Mrs. Akabane snickered at Irina's expression

**"What are you doing here, Game show?" Karasuma asked.**

Mr. Okajima burst out laughing "Game show?"

"You know what, that should be his name!" Mrs. Nakamura chuckled.

Mr. Kanzaki smiled slightly.

**"What a mean nickname! Just call me "Korosensei" already." The octopus said, letting go of the two assassin's faces. Irina glared up at him.**

"Come to think of it, we've never heard Karasuma call him by name." Mr. Horibe said.

"Probably to piss him off." Mr. Yoshida said.

**"It's you." Lovro observed.**

**"It's true that, as an assassin, she's hardly to be feared. She's crap." Korosensei stated.**

"Burn!" Mrs. Akabane fell on her back.

The entire classroom was engulfed with laughter.

 **A vein pulsed on Irina's head. "** _**Who's** _ **crap?!"**

"You." Mrs. Akabane said between laughter.

Mr. Akabane chuckled lightly. "Okay, calm down, already."

The woman finally calmed down and turned to her husband. "I'm gonna die from laughter."

"Okay, I'll buy you flowers."

 **"But, as an assassin, she's a good fit for this classroom** **." He continued, much to Irina's surprise.**

"Nope!" Mrs. Kimura said. "Send her somewhere else, bye-bye."

" _Please._ "Mrs. Hayami said. "Our kids don't need a pedo around."

"But since we've all met her afterwards, she clearly stayed." Mr. Kanzaki said.

"Thanks for the spoilers, buddy!" Mrs. Akabane shot him a glare, which he gladly reciprocated.

Mrs. Maehara rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. _'Ignore her, pretend she doesn't exist.'_

Unfortunately, that was nearly impossible given how loud she was.

 **Korosensei had his tentacles in an X shape. "** **Let's hold a kill-off, and you'll see who's the better assassin. This will be between you two."**

 **"The rules are simple: whoever kills Mr. Karasuma wins!** **"**

**"Hey wait! Why am I the victim here?!" Karasuma glared.**

**"Because nobody can kill** _**me** _ **, of course!"**

"Fast-forward to today: He's dead." Mrs. Mimura remarked dryly.

"No spoilers!" Mrs. Akabane shouted.

"You already know it, for Pete's sake!" Mrs. Maehara snapped.

"Calm down." Mr. Maehara placed a hand on her shoulder.

The woman took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Mr. Maehara watched her warily. He knew his wife was stressed out from Mrs. Isogai's condition, and at this point, she was practically a time bomb ready to set off. He hoped that wouldn't happen for he knew how she was when she was _really_ angry.

**"You have all day tomorrow." He handed them two rubber knives held with napkins.**

**"I see. A sham assassination, eh?" Lovro toyed with the knife a bit and smirked at the agent. "** **All right. Sounds like a fun diversion** **." He said before walking away.**

**Karasuma huffed and walked in the opposite direction. "Suit yourself."**

Mrs. Akabane chuckled and rubbed her hands together. "This is gonna be fun."

"So, the bitch wins." Mrs. Hayami said flatly.

Mrs. Akabane paused and slowly turned to her with a murderous glare.

Mrs. Hayami however, wasn't the least bit intimidated because she didn't even bother looking at her.

**"Are you trying to stick up for me?" Irina questioned, her voice showing irritation**

**Korosensei was confused.**

**"You must think I'd be much easier to handle than any new assassin Mr. Lovro would bring in!" She snapped. "Well, I'll show you! I'll kill Karasuma** _**and** _ **you, myself!** **" She walked away with a vein on her forehead.**

"Sheesh, how about some chocolate to calm down." Mr. Terasaka rolled his eyes.

"She and Korosensei seemed to be very insecure." Mrs. Yoshida commented.

**Korosensei watched her walk away and placed a tentacle on his chin pensively. He hummed.**

**The next scene showed Karasuma outside with the class sitting in front of him.**

**"..And there you have it. Expect some disruptions today, though your classes should remain unaffected. Carry on as you usually would."**

**Nagisa smiled sympathetically.** _**'Will Mr. Karasuma ever catch a break?'** _

"Nope!" Mrs. Okajima said, popping the 'p'.

"I feel bad for him." Mrs. Muramastu shook her head.

**"Oh, Mr. Karasuma!"**

**Everyone turned to see Irina happily bouncing over to them with a sparkly, bright pink aura surrounding her. She was carrying a pink canister.**

**"Great work today! You must be thirsty! Have a nice cold drink!** **" She said in a very high pitch tone that contained too much sweetness.**

**Karasuma and the class looked like they were wondering if she was serious or not.**

The parents had the same exact expressions.

**"Go on, knock it right back! It's delicious!" she offered with a fake smile.**

**"Something's in there." Maehara sweat dropped.**

**"Something's definitely in there." Isogai was also sweat dropping.**

"…She's a pro killer, right?" Mr. Kurahashi sweat dropped.

"She's supposed to be." Mr. Okano said, dubious of his own words.

"In the words of the great Korosensei." Mrs. Akabane said dramatically. "She's crap."

**"Probably a muscle relaxant." Karasuma guessed. "She'll immobilize, then stab me."**

**Irina's smile fell as she turned away.**

**He sighed and narrowed his eyes at her. "Look, I wouldn't even let you get close enough to give it to me."**

"I would." Mr. Okajima said, blushing.

Mrs. Okajima rolled up her sleeve.

**Irina returned the glare before her fake smile was instantly back. "Oh, hang on! I'll put it here." She put the drink on the ground then purposely fell over. "Owie!" she cried in a really high pitched tone. "Carry me piggyback, Karasuma! Piggyback!"**

Everyone sweat dropped, feeling second-hand embarrassment wash over them.

"I can't watch this." Mrs. Terasaka covered her eyes. "This is just too pathetic."

"Even more so when you remember this woman's a pro assassin." Mrs. Yoshida face palmed.

**"I will not!" Karasuma growled and walked away.**

**Lovro, who was observing from the forest, huffed. "Have you no shame, my idiot apprentice?"**

"She dresses up inappropriately, she makes out with kids, she flirts with her own boss." Mrs. Hayami said. "So yes, no shame."

Mrs. Nakamura frowned. She agreed with everything but the first part. _'People can dress however they want.'_

She wasn't going to say that though; she didn't want to argue now and cause trouble with some strangers.

Mrs. Akabane coughed, grabbing Mrs. Hayami's attention. "People can wear whatever the F they want."

The woman huffed and turned back to the screen. _'Of course_ _she'd_ _say that.'_

Mrs. Nakamura eyed Mrs. Akabane. _'I gotta hand it to her, she's bold. I respect that.'_

**Isogai and Mimura helped her up.**

**"Professor Bitch…" Isogai said, smiling politely.**

**"You'd never even fool** _**us** _ **with that." Mimura smiled in amusement.**

 **"What do you expect?!" She snapped at him. "** **There's no natural way to fake-seduce someone you already know!** **"**

**A scene showing a man and a hostess at a club.**

**"A club hostess would be just as awkward If her customer happened to be her father!"**

**"Do you smoke?" The hostess asked shyly. "Of…course you do, da-I mean, sir!"**

**"Uh, yeah." The man replied.**

"Heh?" Mr. Yada blanched.

Mr. Kanzaki was disgusted.

"Sweet home Alabama." Mr. Nakamura sweat dropped.

"Okay that's would be the definition of awkward." Mrs. Akabane commented.

Mr. Okajima was grossed out. "Glad I don't have a daughter, then."

Mrs. Okajima rolled up her other sleeve.

**"This is the same thing!"**

**"Like we'd know!" The Class yelled.**

"Of all the examples she could have given!" Mrs. Hara yelled.

Mrs. Akabane rolled her eyes. "Do you think they're babying their kids too much?"

"Yup." Mr. Akabane said.

 **Irina narrowed her eyes.** _**'Uh-oh-** _ _**I'd better kill him quick. With Lovro's skill, he could take down his target in a split second.** _ _**'** _

**She pictured Lovro walked through the woods, hands behind his back.**

"I really wanna see this guy in action." Mr. Fuwa said.

"He does seem very dangerous." Mr. Kataoka said.

**Karasuma walked in the hall next to Korosensei, who was wearing a ninja outfit.**

**"What do you think? Sometimes, it can be fun being the kill-ee." Korosensei stated playfully.**

"Yes, having someone try to kill you is so fun!" Mrs. Mimura said sarcastically.

**Karasuma did not share the same views. "Don't be ridiculous. And what if I dodge them both?" He glanced up at the creature.**

**Korosensei hummed thoughtfully. "Then I'd give you a chance."**

**"A chance?" Karasuma turned to him.**

**A timer appeared.**

**"I'll stay stock-still in front of you for one second, no matter what."**

**The screen zoomed out to show Korosensei stock-still in front of Karasuma, who had a gun and a knife in each hand.**

**"Assassinate me all you like."**

Mr. Akabane snorted. "He's bluffing."

"Is one second even enough?" Mr. Sugino scratched his head. "Doesn't seem very fair."

 **"But don't tell those two about it.** **If they conspire to cut corners, this'll be for nothing** **." Korosensei said before walking away.**

**Karasuma seemed interested. "Fine."**

**The scene faded to black.**

**The scene opened to the staff room sign.**

**Karasuma was typing on his laptop while Irina observed him carefully. Korosensei was observing her.**

**Suddenly, Lovro opened the door, surprising everyone.**

"Whoa!" Nagisa's father watched in awe.

Mrs. Akabane was vibrating with excitement.

**He run over to Karasuma and aimed to stab him.**

**"Head on?!" Irina was stunned.**

**Karasuma promptly grabbed Lovro's wrist and slammed it on the table, knocking the knife out of his grasp. Lovro was shocked.**

**Karasuma then brought his knee close to the side of Lovro's head.**

Mr. Kanzaki's jaw dropped. _'How strong is this man?'_

 **The camera panned onto the discarded knife on the floor. "** **You may be skilled, but you seem to think it'd be awful easy for an assassin retired from old age to kill someone." Karasuma picked up the knife. "Who'd been in the elite forces until just recently."**

 **Lovro stared at him in disbelief.** _**'He's tough!'** _

"Understatement!" Mr. Muramatsu breathed.

 **Irina had backed away in shock.** _**'Even Lovro can't kill him! Do I have any hope of doing the deed today?'** _

Mrs. Akabane sighed. "She does." She glared at Mr. Kanzaki. "Thanks for the spoilers."

The man's eye twitched in anger.

**Karasuma then pointed the knife at his colleagues. "I'm sure you know: if you fail to kill me today..."**

**The other two let out a terrified shriek.**

The majority laughed.

 **"Why are** _**you** _ **scared?" she asked the octopus, who had hid behind her.**

**"You can't lose, Professor Irina! Do your best!" Korosensei pleaded, sweating and shivering from fright.**

**Karausm walked to the door. "My knife can stab five times in one second." he turned to Korosensei and smirked. "I can't wait.** **"**

**Korosensei's sweating intensified.**

Mrs. Akabane's laughter also intensified.

"That's what he gets for being cocky." Mr. Terasaka smirked.

"Who knew Karasuma was such a troll?" Mr. Nakamura clutched his sides.

**Irina noticed that Lovro's wrist was bruised.**

**"Sir…you hand…"**

Mr. Yukimura winced. _'Ouch.'_

Mrs. Hazama grimaced and turned away.

**Lovro smiled in defeat. "I suppose I can't kill him like this-not today."**

**Korosensei panicked and was instantly behind the assassin in a cheerleader outfit. "Don't give up! You can do it-yes, you can! Go!"**

Mr. Kataoka face palmed.

"The moral of the story is: Don't be stupid, don't be cocky, and don't make deals that'll kill you." Mrs. Kimura said.

**"Even if I could nail this, Korosensei, I still couldn't kill you. My experience makes that clear. The same goes for Irina."**

**Irina frowned and glanced down.**

**"I see, then you've given up," Korosensei appeared behind Irina and put a tentacle on her shoulder. "But...watch Professor Irina through to the end!" He made a skull and crossbones on his forehead. "Experienced or not, she's killed the most prominent targets!"**

**Lovro walked to the door and turned back. "Whatever you like." He closed the door.**

**"You really think I can hit Karasuma with my knife?** **" Irina sounded unsure.**

"Well, since she got to stay…" Mrs. Akabane glared once more at Mr. Kanzaki, who rolled his eyes and didn't bother acknowledging her.

 _'This woman really needs to grow up.'_ Mrs. Maehara thought irritably.

 **Korosensei stood in front of her. "** **Of course! I don't know what you learned at your teacher's feet…But I know what you've worked so hard on while you've been here. For example..." pulled out a magazine. "This lingerie you ordered yesterday!** **Now,** _**that's** _ **making an effort!"**

**A pink bra had a circle on it.**

"Ooh la la!" Mr. Okajima had stars in his eyes and drool dripping down his mouth.

Mrs. Okajima finally snapped and slammed her fist on his head, instantly knocking him out.

**"You octoperv!" She snapped.**

"Octoperv indeed." Mr. Hayami said in disgust.

Mr. Kanzaki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Please tone down the perversion soon.'_

The women were livid, expect for Mrs. Akabane, who was admiring the bra. _'I should get one like that.'_

**"Show them what you can do. Mr. Karasuma, your teacher...and above all, your students."**

**Irina huffed and looked away.**

Mr. Maehara looked down at his phone. He had considered text Ritsu back to tell her about his lies. However, she could be busy with the

**It was lunch time. The students were chatting among themselves.**

**"Hey, check that out, Nagisa." Karma called, looking out the window.**

**Nagisa saw Karasuma outside, sitting under a tree.**

**"Yeah, Mr. Karasuma eats lunch out there a lot." Kayano stated.**

**Karma had an amused smile on his face. "And now one woman draws near…Professor Bitch is going for it!"**

Everyone stared at Karma's face, then at Mrs. Akabane, who had the same smile on her face.

"Like mother, like son." Mr. Hazama commented.

**"Do you have a moment, Karasuma?" She had a determined look in her eyes.**

Mr. Kimura was turned on by the look alone.

 **"What now?" He looked up at her irritably. "** **This may be a sham assassination, but I'm done playing around.** **"**

"I'm surprised he lasted this long." Mr. Yoshida said.

**Lovro and Korosenei watched them from afar.**

**"She has a knife, I see." Korosensei said**

**Lovro wasn't impressed. "She must know that won't work on him. What a fool.** **"**

Mrs. Kataoka hummed. _'She's a bitch, but she's not stupid.'_

"She has a plan." Mr. Kurahashi said.

**"Aw, come on, Karasuma," she said in her flirty voice as she took of her jacket to reveal her cleavage.**

Some men got nosebleeds.

Mr. Kanzaki turned away. _'Blasted woman!'_

Mr. Yada sighed and covered his eyes.

Mrs. Okajima glanced down at her unconscious husband. _'Good thing I knocked him out.'_

 **"I really want to stay here. You know that." His eyes narrowed. "One little poke and it'll be over. I'll give you something in return. The best of the best, like you've never had it before.** **" She tempted.**

"Ooooh." Mrs. Akabane smirked. "Boys, this may be a little too hard for you all to handle."

Some of the husbands tensed. The wives turned to glare at her.

"Can you please shut her up?" Mrs. Terasaka told Mr. Akabane.

The man shrugged. "It's her mouth, not mine."

Mrs. Akabane snickered when the women grew even more irritated.

 **Karasuma looked away.** _**'So this is how it is. I steal her knife and that's that.'** _

**"All right-kill me. Hit me anywhere you like."**

**She smirked. "Goody."**

**The students watched from the window.**

**"Mr. Lovro, you've seen Professor Irina teach." Lovro turned to the octopus.**

**A flashback of Irina's class this morning appeared. "Her style focuses on mastering difficult pronunciation first. Language-learning is a cycle of challenges and mastery.** **Having mastered ten languages, she went on to tackle fearlessly the entirely new position of teacher—and mastered** _**that** _ **."**

**"Do you think such an expert in challenges and mastery has done nothing at all since her arrival?"**

"Hm?" Mrs. Hazama frowned. "What has she done?"

**Korosensei handed him her bag. Lovro opened it and gasped. "What-?"**

"Let me guess, lingerie?" Mrs. Akabane asked sarcastically.

"If so, the guy's even more of a pervert." Mrs. Sugino said.

**Irina smirked as she walked behind the tree. "Okay... here I come!"**

**She pulled a cord that had been attached to her jacket, catching Karasuma off guard.** _**'A snare trap!'** _

"When did she…?" Hiromi breathed, eyes widening.

"Oh, she ain't messing around." Mr. Yoshida stated, watching with great interest.

**Irina quickly ran back to the man and straddled him, panting heavily.**

**"She got the better of him!" Okajima exclaimed.**

**"You go, Professor Bitch!" Maehara cheered.**

"Why are they still watching this?" Mrs. Chiba sweat dropped.

"Well, those two are perverts." Mr. Kurahashi said.

"We really need to have a talk with Hiroto." Mr. Maehara whispered to his wife, who nodded.

**"In her own way, she's thinking of the skills she needs to kill me, challenging and mastering them like they were a foreign language." The bag had cords and dark gym clothes.**

"Oh, not lingerie." Mrs. Kurahashi said.

**A flashback showed her practicing with a Korosensei punching bag. "Simply looking in this bag will reveal her unseen efforts."**

"So that's what she's been up to." Mr. Kurahashi said.

"She really ain't messing around." Mr. Terasaka was impressed.

**"Gotcha!" She brought her knife down to stab, but Karasuma caught it just in time.**

**"That was close." The man said, focusing on keeping the knife above him.**

"This keeps getting interesting." Mr. Nakamura said giddily

"Come on, you bitch, get him." Mrs. Kimura cheered.

"I thought you didn't like her." Mr. Kimura turned to her.

The woman shrugged. "I don't, but I do love a good fight."

 **Irina gritted her teeth.** _**'Damn! If this comes down to strength, I'll be out of options! What do I…?'** _

**The students were still watching.**

**"Karasuma?"**

**The man looked at her.**

**Irina had a sad puppy look. "I want to do it. Can I?** **" She spoke in a soft voice.**

**A vein pulsed on Karasuma's forehead. "What kind of assassin begs for permission?!"**

"I refuse to believe she's a damn pro!" Mr. Terasaka shot his arms in the air.

"I cannot take her seriously anymore." Mr. Horibe sweat dropped.

"I never too k her seriously from the start." Mrs. Okano commented.

Mr. Kanzaki face palmed. His wife patted his shoulder.

**"You just don't know when to quit!" Irina doubled in her efforts in stabbing him.**

**Karasuma sighed and let go of the knife, allowing himself to be stabbed. "That's enough."**

**Irina gasped in shock.**

Mr. Hazama raised an eyebrow. "It actually worked?"

 **"I'm not going to spend a whole day entertaining a bad quitter** **."**

"I don't blame him." Mr. Haymai said.

**"She got him!" Okajima grinned.**

**"Wow!" Kimura smiled.**

**"It's Professor Bitch by decision!" Maehara exclaimed.**

"Does it even count as a win?" Mrs. Yada cocked her head to the side. "He did quit."

"Yeah, because she made him." Mrs. Akabane said.

 _**'It was only a verbal agreement.'** _ **Karasuma thought, looking dejected.** _**'I doubt he'd just let me kill him given such a ridiculous bet.** _ _**'** _

Mr. Kanzaki nodded. "He makes a valid point."

"But Korosensei does keep his promises." Mrs. Kurahashi said. "He agreed not to harm the students after all."

"But those are two different things." Mr. Sugino pointed out.

**Irina leaned back and gave a tired sigh. The class clapped.**

**"There's a woman who'll wholeheartedly challenge and master even the things she's no good at. As her students watch and learn her spirit of challenge each of them will progress in their development as assassins." Korosensei turned to the stunned Lovro. "That's why if you want to kill me, she needs to be here."**

"So basically, this whole point of this episode is," Mrs. Yada said. "Like Korosensei, she's a good teacher."

"If only she'd stop kissing minors." Mr. Hayami remarked.

**Irina walked back to the building, but then stopped when she saw her mentor. "Sir!"**

**Lovro regarded her sternly. "What a terrible apprentice…You'd be better off as a teacher. Be sure you kill him, Irina."**

**Irina gasped and smiled brightly. "Of course, sir!"**

"…Was that a compliment?" Mrs. Okano sweat dropped.

**The students smiled at her. "I did it!"**

_**'** _ _**Indecent and arrogant, yet straightforward: Professor Bitch is our E Class English teacher** _ _**.'** _ **Nagisa thought as he watched Irina arrogantly laugh while holding up her knife.**

"Bitches never change." Mrs. Kataoka sighed.

_**Afterwards.** _

**A shiny knight armor was shown.**

**"Hey! What's with the armor?" Karasuma glared at the octopus.**

**"In preparation for that one second...just in case." Korosensei answered, beads of sweat running down his face.**

That got the audience laughing.

"Damn octopus!" Mr. Mimura chuckled.

"And that's the problem with verbal agreements." Mr. Kanzaki shook his head.

"Korosensei's going to be the death of him." Mr. Maehara chuckled.

Despite her worry and sour mood, Mrs. Maehara managed a small, smile

The laughter awoke Mr. Okajima, who sat up and groaned.

"Ugh…What I miss?" He asked groggily, rubbing his throbbing head.

Mrs. Akabane smirked. "Oh, something interesting."

"Huh?"

"Well…" The woman wore an innocent smile. "Let's just say, the bitch was on top of Karasuma and…" She wiggled her eyebrow. "Bobbies~"

"WHAT?!" Mr. Okajima angrily turned to his wife. "You made me miss such an important moment?!"

The woman ignored him and glared daggers at Mrs. Akabane, before rolling up her sleeves again.

"Ha!" Mrs. Akabane rolled up her own sleeve, showing some muscles.

**The scene opened to the old campus.**

**Korosensei was reading a magazine. Isogai aimed his gun and shot, but the octopus dodged.**

**"Aren't** _**you** _ **in a good mood, Korosensei. Got any afterschool plans?"**

Mr. Sugaya chuckled. "Shooting your teacher like it's no big deal."

Mr. Kimura snickered. "Every kid's dream."

"And they're living it." Mrs. Hayami smiled slightly.

**"Yes. I'm going to Hawaii to see a movie. It's getting an American premier-I've really looked forward to it." Korosensei kept reading the magazine.**

**"No way! That's cold" Nakamura said as she walked over with Kataoka.**

**Korosensei merely laughed. "Mach 20** **speed was made for times like this!** **"**

"Well, damn, now I wanna be a giant, Mach 20-moving, pervy octopus." Mrs. Akabane scowled and crossed her arms. "We'd hit a new spot every day and for free!"

"We're rich, why's that a big deal to you?" Mr. Akabane asked her.

"Dude, free travel! And without all the hassle we have to deal with at the airport!" She crossed her arms, and grumbled about late passengers, security, and everything else that had them wait.

**Kataoka leaned down to read the tile. "Sonic Ninja?"**

**Nakamura leaned down next to her. "Oh, yeah that's a superhero flick. Tell us all about it tomorrow!"**

**"Yes, yes, I will."**

Mr. Nakamura had comical tears in his eyes. "Now, _I_ wanna be a giant, Mach 20-moving, pervy octopus."

Mrs. Nakmaura looked at him blankly. "I'm gonna pretend you never said that."

**Karma and Nagisa watched them from the back with surprise and great interest. Nagisa was holding the same magazine.**

The Akabanes smiled knowingly at one another.

Nagisa's parents were confused.

"Why are they looking at him like that?" Mr. Sugino asked.

**After school, the octopus walked outside and got ready. "Well, then, I guess I'll be off."**

**"Korosensei!"**

**He glanced back to see Nagisa and Karma behind him.**

**"Please...take us with you!" Nagisa asked eagerly.**

Hiromi was stunned. "No!" She breathed.

**Korosensei turned to them. "Oh, you like the franchise, do you?"**

Mr. Nakamura beamed. _'I love these kids!'_

**Nagisa smiled brightly. "Uh-huh! We've been waiting ages for the sequel."**

"No." Mrs. Hara said slowly. "Don't do it, don't do it."

**Korosensei then turned to Karma. "I didn't expect you to be into superhero movies, Karma."**

**"I like the director, and he rarely handles comic-book source material." Karma said, playing with a lock of hair.**

Mrs. Akabane snorted. "Oh, yeah, not like he begs us to get him some Merch when we go to America, nope!"

"And he definitely doesn't have all the action figures." Mr. Akabane said sarcastically. "Or the DVD of the animated series."

Mr. Nakamura whipped his head to them at light speed. "Which one? The 1995, the 2007 one? The reboot?"

"All of them." Mrs. Akabane answered.

"…" Mr. Nakamura was stunned for a few minutes before saying, "Can I have your kid?"

Mrs. Nakamura was dumbfounded. "We already have a son, you know!"

"But he doesn't like Sonic Ninja!" The man whined.

"You can babysit him the next time we're on vayca." Mrs. Akabane said. "I'm getting tired of my stupid brother complaining to "stop making me raise your spawn."" She said in a mocking tone. "I don't make him, he's the one who goes checking up on him even though the kid can take care of himself." She grumbled. "Stupid uptight brother."

**"I'd like to come, too, Nagisa!"**

**Nagisa pulled out his phone and sweat dropped when he saw Ritsu on the screen, holding up a sign that read: Pardon the intrusion.**

**"Pardon the intrusion."**

The parents were torn between laughing in amusement or wondering if she was serious.

**Nagisa was bemused, Karma just kept smiling. "Ritsu...why are you in my phone?"**

**She put the sign down. "To facilitate information sharing among students, I downloaded my data onto everyone's cellphones." She saluted. "Call me "Mobile Ritsu"!"**

"That's actually a good idea." Mr. Okano nodded.

"Kinda creepy, though." Nagisa's father commented, sweat dropping.

 **"So** _**she** _ **can do just about anything, too." The boy mumbled.**

**He turned his phone to Korosensei. "I'd like to take a little trip with Korosensei at Mach 20. Perhaps my camera images can assist in assassination planning."**

**Korosensei grinned mischievously. "All right: on the way to the movie," He flipped his robes. "I'll give you all a taste of my speed!"**

**Nagisa and Karma were** _**inside** _ **Korosensei's robes.**

Nagisa's father's eyes grew twice in size.

"No, no, no, no." Mrs. Kurahashi shook her head.

**Nagisa blanched and had some sweat running down his face . "Hey, Karma? You know, I asked him on a whim...but what have we gotten ourselves into here?"**

**Karma seemed a little nervous. "Yeah, well...actually, we never considered the safety of it all."**

"No surprise there, Mr. Jump off a damn cliff!" Mrs. Akabane huffed. Mr. Akabane opened his mouth to say something, but she quickly said. "Nope! I am not letting it go!"

"I was about to say, with Korosensei, safety is 100% guaranteed, but okay." He stated.

"Yes…." Hiromi said shakingly as she wiped the profound sweat dripping down her face. "Korosensei, safety. Safety, Korosensei." She gave a shaky laugh, looking deranged.

"Is your wife gonna be okay?" Mr. Yukimura asked Nagisa's father, who gave his wife a nervous glance.

The bluenette laughed uneasily. "Yeah…" _'I hope so.'_

"I think her brain's fried." Mrs. Mimura commented.

**"Not to worry. I'll accelerate gently so no one gets hurt." Korosensei reassured them.**

"Okay, that's good." Mrs. Yada nodded. "That's good."

**The two boys screamed when Korosensei took off.**

"That's not good!" She yelled.

**"S-so fast!" Nagisa could only say.**

**Karma laughed and looked down. "Fantastic! I can see the Pacific Ocean!"**

Mrs. Akabane wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "Our boy is traveling over the pacific ocean at the tender age of 15." She paused and turned to her husband. "Wait, isn't he still 14 in this episode."

"Honey, he was born on Christmas."

Mr. Hazama raised an eyebrow. "The devil was born on Christmas?"

"Sounds like the title of an interesting book." Mr. Fuwa smiled slightly.

"Yeah, for a good scare." Mrs. Hayami commented.

**They flew away as the sun began to set.**

**"Huh? There's really not much sound and wind, is there, sir? Your head is deflecting most of it." Nagisa observed.**

**"Good observation, Nagisa. The secret's in my skin!" he said.**

**A cartoon book with Korosenei's hat appeared. It read: Illustration.**

**"My head is normally soft, but it hardens up at high pressures." Four red arrows hit his head, but they moved past it. "That way, it can stand up to Mach-speed wind pressure.**

"Interesting." Mr. Hara said in surprise.

Mr. Yukimura nodded, very intrigued by this creature. _'I really want know how he was created.'_

The flashbacks of him and Aguri resurfaced, causing a pang of sadness in his heart. _'I want to know.'_

**The three students listened carefully. "You have something quite like my skin in your everyday lives, too."**

**He held up a bottle of water, a bag of cornstarch, and a beaker, much to their surprise.**

**"First let's take a look at the phenomenon of dilatancy. Mix together water and cornstarch…"**

**Nagisa's jaw dropped.** _**'What is this, a lecture? In midflight?!'** _

"Well, it's Korosensei, what do you expect?" Mr. Hayami asked sarcastically.

"At least they're learning something." Mr. Kanzaki said. _'Even if it was best_ _on the ground!'_

**"Aren't you going to assassinate him, Karma? I'd think this is your chance." Ritsu asked.**

**Karma glanced at her. "That's crazy talk, Ritsu. We'd** _**all** _ **plop into the Pacific at Mach speed."**

**The flew past the ocean.**

"Karma and common sense in one scene." Mr. Kataoka commented. "Interesting."

"Guess he learned his lesson from the whole cliff thing." Mr. Akabane told his wife.

"Still grounded." She said.

 **"Korosensei has us right where he wants us. All we can do is listen quietly** **."**

**The scene was in Korosensei's view.**

**The scene cut to Hawaii at night.**

**"...and that same dilatancy is put to use in the latest bulletproof vests." Korosensei finished as he landed on the beach. "Now you're that much smarter...and the theatre is just below." He placed the two boys down and put on his disguise.**

**"We made it—all the way to Hawaii, during that lecture!" Nagisa observed their destination.**

"They're in Hawaii." Mrs. Okajima said humorlessly. "Illegally."

Hiromi gave a small, crazy laugh. "My son…flown all the way to Hawaii." She lightly slapped herself. "And I didn't know!"

"Hiromi?" Nagisa's father asked worriedly.

"Welp, she's off in the deep end." Mrs. Akabane commented.

"What are _your_ thoughts on your kid taken to another country?" Mrs. Hazama asked her.

Mrs. Akabane shrugged. "Meh, we travel a lot, so it's no big deal."

"Plus, it'll be good experience." Mr. Akabane said. "We haven't taken Karma with us since he started elementary."

"Wait, we've only taken him on like, two trips, right?" Mrs. Akabane asked.

"Three."

**The scene cut to inside the theater.**

**"Whoa! It's cold!" Karma exclaimed.**

"Okay, so that makes it four times he's ever traveled." Mrs. Akabane laughed cockily. "Amateur, we've already been around the world!"

Mr. Akabane smiled slightly. "Nah, probably half."

She turned to him. "How many countries do we still have left?"

"About the majority of the Middle East, the Balkans," He counted. "Antarctica."

 **"The A/C is always on indoors in Hawaii. Bundle up, now** **." The octopus explained.**

**"Here." He gave Karma a pink blanket with a light pink smiling heart pattern on it. Karma wasn't amused.**

Mrs. Akabane snickered. "We have to get him something pink on our next vacation!"

"Wait hold up." Mrs. Yada turned to them. "How often do you two travel?"

"Uh…pretty much all the time." Mrs. Akabane answered.

Mrs. Hayami raised an eyebrow. "Work or vacation?"

"Both." The couple answered.

"And your kid stays behind?" Mr. Kimura asked.

"Yup." Mrs. Akabane answered.

Many couples turned to glance at one another, then back at the Akabanes.

Mrs. Akabane raised a challenging eyebrow. "What?"

Mrs. Maehara had an surprised look on her face. "You just leave your kid like that?"

The other woman narrowed her eyes. She knew that look and tone well, it was the same one her brother used. _'She's judging me.'_

"His uncle checks up on him." Mr. Akabane reminded.

"Plus, he can take care of himself." His wife added, her tone carrying a visible threat inside.

Mrs. Nakamura turned away. She wasn't someone to judge other people's parenting styles, and she certainly didn't want another conflict like what happened with the Okudas and Takebayashis.

Mrs. Kanzaki turned away as well. She thought back to the look Karma gave Mr. Ono. _'Everything makes sense now.'_

Everyone turned back to the screen, but the Akabanes knew some people were judging them.

"Don't cause trouble." Mr. Akabane whispered to his wife.

She glanced at him. "No promises."

 **Ritsu had winter clothes on. "** **This should be fun. My first time in a theatre!** **" She beamed excitedly.**

Mrs. Hara smiled warmly. "That's so cute."

 **"But this is America. They won't have Japanese subtitles. Think we can get the gist of it?** **" Nagisa asked unsurely. He had a pink blanket over him.**

Hiromi smiled, remembering the pink dress she had gotten for Nagisa. _'Too bad he won't wear it anymore.'_

**"You'll be fine. You both have good English grades, and Professor Irina has been working you plenty hard."The octopus assured them."**

"Appropriately?" Mrs. Kimura raised a dubious eyebrow.

"Come on," Mr. Kimura said. "We've seen her teach."

"And say she'll punish them with a French kiss."

**"Plus if you put my tentacle to your ear."**

**Two tentacles with tiny Korosensei faces on them appeared before the two boys. They were shocked by their appearances. "I'll explain any unfamiliar words that crop up."**

**Nagisa put one in his ear while Karma examined the other tentacle before eventually putting on.**

**"Now do your best—and enjoy the show."**

Mrs. Suginno wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Is that…hygienic?"

"It's a little disturbing." Mr. Kataoka commented.

**He offered them soda and popcorn. "Here, have some soda and popcorn."**

**The lights turned off as the movie started.**

Mr. Nakamura was vibrating in his seat.

His wife sighed. "You've already seen it."

"I just love Sonic Ninja." The man said giddily.

Mr. Kanzaki blanched. _'Is this the same man I've been turning to for advice?'_

 **Nagisa closed his eyes in excitement.** _**'Uh-oh-This is pretty great!'** _

Nagisa's father smiled warmly. "He's having fun."

Hiromi smiled. "Yes….in Hawaii." She slapped herself lightly. "In Hawaii."

**The three happily awaited the movie to start.**

**Sonic Ninja** **drew out his sword and started slashing.**

"Yes!" Mr. Nakamura and wrapped an arm around Mr. Kanzaki, who yelped. "Look at this! This is what I was telling you about!"

"Let go!" Mr. Kanzaki tried to break free from the crazed man.

The wives of the two men turned to each other and back at them.

 _**'A solitary, troubled hero, who must save the world...Kids our age have always admired that character type.'** _ **Nagisa thought as he watched the movie.**

Mr. Nakamura finally let go of Mr. Kanzaki and let out a manly squeal. "Nagisa's narration makes the whole movie even better!"

Mr. Kanzaki coughed and rubbed his neck.

"Good point." Mr. Hazama said. "The kid was born to be a narrator."

 _**'But what about Korosensei?'** _ **He glanced up at Korosensei, who was pink as he watched the movie.**

**"G…no, H." He muttered.**

**The movie panned on to the woman's bust.**

Mr. Okajima's eyes were instantly glued to the screen.

Mr. Nakamura scowled and turned away, crossing his arms in anger.

 _**'He's more into the heroine.'** _ **Nagisa wasn't surprised.**

"No surprise there." Mrs. Hayami commented, clearly bored.

"Yup, no surprise." Mr. Okajima drooled. "Just look at those…."

Mrs. Okajima coughed and waved her fist threateningly.

**The woman held up her gun as someone approached them from the flames.**

Mr. Nakamura breathed and repeated tapped Mr. Kanzaki's shoulder "I love this part!"

The other man growled and slapped his hand away. "Stop that!"

"He's scary." Mrs. Hazama whimpered.

Her husband groaned. "Will you pull yourself together already?"

**"You're saying that you would kill me." The villain took off his mask. "Even if you knew who I really was?"**

**The woman gasped as she lowered her gun. "My brother?"**

"Oooh, plot twist." Mrs. Akabane rolled her eyes.

**The camera panned to Korosensei, then faded to black.**

**They were in front of the old campus. It was dark.**

**"That was great! That cliff-hanger really leaves you wanting more!" Nagisa said happily.**

Mrs. Kurahashi cooed. "That smile is just so precious!"

Nagisa's father smiled warmly. _'It really is.'_

Hiromi's gaze softened. _'I guess going to Hawaii was…okay.'_ Her eye twitched, but she kept her composure.

**"But making the big boss be the heroine's brother? Pretty clichéd," Karma stated, frowning.**

"You got that right!" Mrs. Akabane said.

"But it was a good plot twist!" Mr. Nakamura argued.

"It's been done before." She yawned. "Boring!"

**Nagisa frowned. "Oh, uh...yeah..."**

**Ritsu gazed up at Nagisa from his pocket. "I can predict the series end by analyzing a thousand Hollywood films! Shall I?"**

"No!" Mr. Nakamura yelled fearfully.

**"No, thanks. You two are real party poopers." Nagisa gave her a small smile.**

"Yes, they are!" Mr. Nakamura crossed his arms and turned to Mrs. Akabane. "I changed my mind, you can keep your son!"

She huffed. "Fine!" She snapped her fingers at her husband. "Find me a babysitter, I am not putting up with my stupid brother anymore."

 _'Then raise your own, damn kid, you stupid woman!'_ Mrs. Maehara thought bitterly.

"I want your kid now." Mr. Nakamura turned to Nagisa's parents, who blanched.

**Korosensei was crying like crazy. "Long-lost siblings! What a cruel fate! Boo hoo hoo!"**

**Note Card: "Koro sensei's weak point #13: Cries at clichéd scenes."**

Mr. Hazama slowly blinked. He unimpressed, unsurprised, and unamused.

"I…have no words for this." Mr. Sugaya sweat dropped.

Mrs. Kurahashi smiled. "I like clichéd scenes."

**"Hey, what's with him? I thought he was a big boy." Karma remarked.**

"He is what people call, a man-child." Mr. Hazama said dryly.

**"He's been like that all the way home." Ritsu told them.**

**"Thanks for the day, Korosensei!" Nagisa said.**

**"See you." Karma said.**

**"Goodbye! Careful on these roads at night." He waved a tentacle. "And write a report on the movie in English by tomorrow."**

**Nagisa was flabbergasted. "** **Aw! You're giving us homework?** **"**

"Well, he is a teacher." Mrs. Kataoka shrugged.

 **"It's a small price to pay for a free trip to Hawaii** **."**

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of 'free trip'?" Mr. Hayami commented.

"Now that's just mean!" Mrs. Akabane stuck out her tongue at the octopus.

Nagisa's father smiled uncertainly and sweat dropped.

"On the bright side, that's gotta be the coolest homework ever!" Mr. Nakamura beamed. "Like imagine writing a report about your favorite franchise!"

"You'd probably write a hundred pages." Mrs. Nakmaura smiled. "Minimum."

**The two boys walked on the streets. Nagisa sighed and Karma turned to him.**

**"What's up, Nagisa?"**

**"** **That was a first. Taking in a lecture over five hours to Hawaii, watching a movie and then coming home.** **" The other boy said.**

**"You got that right."**

"That was a real first." Mr. Sugaya nodded.

 _'And hopefully the last.'_ Hiromi forced herself to smile.

**"What's more, Korosensei reached a new level of care in keeping you two from harm." A flashback of Korosensei flying with his two students while shielding them from the wind appeared using his tentacles. "I saw him use his tentacles to avoid wind pressure and dust particles." Ritsu stated.**

Mr. Yukimura was intrigued.

 **"** **What we saw today...that's what Korosensei sees all the time** _**.** _ **" Nagisa said, to which Karma hummed in agreement. "The more I get to know him, the more I feel like his life is receding from our view.** **"**

The parents frowned at this.

"They're growing attached." Mr. Fuwa stated.

Mr. Okano nodded. "And if that's the case, then his death probably wasn't easy on them."

Nagisa's father looked down, remembering his son's tears from the graduation ceremony. Up until now, he had believed they were because Nagisa had been happy because their family was reunited, but now, were they tears of gratitude shed for Korosensei? _'Or both?'_

**The scene returned to Korosensei.**

**"Well, I ought to be on my way, too. I'm meeting Mimura at his house for some math tutoring." H took off.**

The Mimuras shared a look.

"He came to our house?" The woman asked.

Mr. Mimura shrugged. "Never heard anything."

**The scene showed a white-haired boy watching the octopus fly away.**

The Horibes gasped once they saw him.

Mr. Terasaka frowned. "Who's that?"

Mrs. Muramatsu squinted her eyes. _'Itona-kun?'_

**It zoomed out to show him on a tree branch with a figure in black robes standing on the ground.**

**"Well? Could you follow him with your eyes?" He asked.**

**The boy nodded.**

"Itona?" Mrs. Horibe asked worriedly.

Mr. Muramatsu's eyes widened. "That's Itona?"

The Horibes turned to him in surprise and confusion.

 **"Good. Then you can kill him** **."**

**The camera showed the boy's face.**

**"My…brother?" He asked quietly.**

" _What_?" The Horibes yelled, completely stunned.

"Korosensei has a brother?!" Mr. Fuwa's eyes widened.

"N-No! He doesn't!" Mr. Horibe said. "I mean, I don't know about his family, but that boy isn't related to him!"

"That's our son, Itona!" Mrs. Horibe said. "He's an only child!"

Mrs. Sugaya frowned. "Then, why did he call Korosensei his brother?"

"And who was that man?" Mr. Kataoka asked.

"I don't know!" Mrs. Horibe shook her head furiously. "I don't know!"

 **"Yes, your big brother." The camera zoomed in on the man's red eyes. "** **And starting tomorrow, your teacher."**

**The scene zoomed slowly onto the crescent moon.**

**"Now...let's get some payback for that moon, shall we?** **"**

**The scene faded to black.**

The Horibes were speechless.

"So…this Itona boy is the other assassin?" Mr. Mimura said carefully.

Mrs. Horibe shook her head furiously, unable to conceive what she had just watched.

"I don't understand." Mrs. Muramatsu said. "How do you not know this?"

Mr. Horibe looked down slightly. "We…We've been out of the country for some time, work-related." He quickly added the last part. "During that time, Itona was staying with his uncle."

Mr. Kanzaki frowned. "Could the man in white be his uncle?"

"No, he doesn't even sound like him!" Mr. Horibe said.

"And we would call him to check up on Itona." Mrs. Horibe said, then looked down when she remembered the one call that made her heart nearly stop.

"Okay, this is just weird." Mr. Okano said. "Do we watch the next episode, or wait for Ritsu?"

Mrs. Maehara glanced at her husband, silently asking him if they could check on Mrs. Isogai.

Just then, the door opened and Mrs. Fuwa walked in. The Maeharas quickly stood up.

"Could you please come with me?" She asked them.

The two nodded and left.

"Okay, now what?" Mr. Mimura asked.

"Let's wait a bit." Mrs. Hara suggested.

* * *

"You can both see her now."

"Thank you so much." Mrs. Maehara bowed and went inside the staff room, which had now been converted into a hospital ward.

"Um, where's Ristu?" Mr. Maehara asked the nurse.

"She's assisting Dr. Takehbayashi." She answered.

"Okay, could you tell her I need to speak to her?" He asked. "Once she's done, of course."

Mr. Fuwa nodded. "I will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go speak with Dr. Takebayashi."

The man nodded and watched her go. He finally walked into the staff room, observing its new appearance.

The table and chairs had been moved to the side to make room. There were various medical items present, ranging from needles, medical gloves, and there was even a microscope. The man frowned. _'Did the kids get all these things?'_

He noticed the locker was opened, showing more medical supplies. _'Where'd they get all these?'_

"Do you need anything?" He heard his wife ask.

The ill woman just smiled. "No, I'm alright."

Mrs. Maehara nodded and gently gripped her friend's hand. "Isogai-san…"

What was she supposed to say? An apology wouldn't cut it, and certainly wouldn't be necessary because the other woman would just dismiss it with a typical reassuring smile.

But Mrs. Maehara knew that right now, her friend was beyond embarrassed, and she wanted nothing more than to disappear.

* * *

"She says she's feeling better." Mrs. Fuwa said as she returned to the Home Ec class, where the small, medical team had gathered.

Mr. Takebayashi nodded. "Good."

"These are her nursing records." She handed the man the papers she had been carrying.

"Thank you, Fuwa-san." He accepted the papers. "That'll be all."

The woman bowed and left.

Mr. Takebayshi turned to the Okudas. "You two can also leave." After a brief pause, he added, "Thank you for your help."

Mr. Okuda bowed and smiled slightly. Mrs. Okuda bowed as well, and the two were off.

Mrs. Takebayshi hummed. "I'm glad all is good between us."

The man turned her. "I only accepted their help because I had a, that doesn't mean I like them." He turned back to the paper. "Especially not that woman."

Mrs. Takebayashi sighed and opened up the file that contained Mrs. Isogai's previous medical records, all provided by her son. _'Why is he like this?'_

* * *

"He's a very good person." Mr. Okuda said, as he walked by his wife's side. "Hopefully, we'll get along now."

The woman scoffed, crossing her arms. "I still don't like him."

The man frowned. "Are you still not over that argument?"

"Of course not!" She stopped and turned to her husband. "How could I be? He yelled at me and accused me of being a horrible parent! I have every right to hate him!" She huffed. "I only worked with him because someone was in need of some medical attention, that doesn't mean everything is all fine and dandy now!"

The man sighed. "Honey, you can't expect everyone to agree with our parenting style."

"It's not that!" She said. "He painted me as a terrible mother in front of so many people! Did he have to do that? No! He could have just kept quiet! And if he _really_ felt the need to state his opinions on how I should raise my own daughter, then why not speak to me privately?! Why embarrass me like that?!"

"I know, I know." Mr. Okuda said. "But please, let's be civil with each other until we're back home. Afterwards, you don't have to see him again."

"Good!"

* * *

**Okay, let's see:**

**Mrs. Kanzaki is trying to speak with her husband.**

**Mr. Kanzaki and Mr. Nakamura have established a friendship.**

**Mrs. Isogai is dealing with humiliation.**

**Mrs. Maehara and Mrs. Akabane aren't on the best of terms, and it may get worse.**

**The Okudas and Takebayashis are sorta getting along?**

**The Horibes are in for a serious shock next chapter.**

**Hiromi.exe has stopped working.**

**That's pretty much everything in this chapter, there was no room for that intense moment.**

**Overall, I'm not very satisfied with this chapter, but after agonizing over it, and rewriting the beginning three times, I got frustrated and decided to just post it already and move on with this story already.**


	12. Episode 11

"Fuwa-san said you wanted to speak with me?"

Mr. Maehara nodded. "Listen, Ritsu, I have a favor to ask."

"Yes?"

"I told everyone that Isogai-san had a cold, some of them were suspicious because of how many people got involved." He said. "I told them you overreacted, so if they ask you, could you tell them that?"

Ritsu nodded. "I will."

The man smiled gratefully. "Thank you, and sorry about that."

The girl smiled politely and looked down. "It's fine. In fact, I'd say it's true. I know Isogai-san doesn't want anyone knowing about her situation, I just thought I'd be best if there was a doctor present." She clarified. "And I wanted the Okudas to make sure if the medicines were enough or if she needed something else."

Mr. Maehara nodded. "You did the right thing."

Ritsu looked up at him hopefully. "Will Isogai-san….forgive me?"

"Of course."

True, the woman was most likely upset by what had happened to her, probably scared others will pity her now, but Mr. Maehara knew she would be understanding of Ritsu's actions.

"One more thing." He said. "When they asked about why the doctors hadn't come back, I told them they were preparing a hospital room in case something like that happens again."

Ritsu hummed. "Well, we _did_ convert the staff room into a hospital room."

"But what if they ask the doctors?"

"I'll try to convince them to say that _without_ revealing Isogai-san's condition or how it came to be."

Mr. Maehara let out a sigh or relief. "Thank you so much, Ritsu, you have no idea how much this means for us and Isogai-san in particular."

Ritsu nodded, feeling proud of herself for helping them.

Because the medical team were "still preparing the staff room", the rest of the parents continued watching.

* * *

**Karasuma was typing on his laptop. The scene showed his laptop screen, which had an email displayed.**

**"** _**To: T. Karasuma** _

_**Subject: Message from Special Service HQ** _

_**Your second transfer student will arrive on 6/15** _ **.** _**This is our long awaited favorite. No need for detailed discussions in advance; comply with his attendant's wishes.** _ _**"** _

_The Horibes glanced at one another worriedly._

**The camera focused on "** _**This is our long awaited favorite."** _

_"I don't like this." Mrs. Yada whispered to her husband. "I have a bad feeling about this."_

_"It'll be fine." The patted her back, but there was a hint of worry in his voice._

**Karasuma remained silent for a few moments before replying with "Understood."**

Mrs. Horibe knitted her hands together in fear.

**Episode 11: Transfer Student time/2nd Period**

**The scene showed the outside of the old campus. It was raining heavily.**

**"All right, class, time for homeroom." Korosensei's head was almost three times larger. ''Please take your seats.''**

**The class sweat dropped at his state.**

"What. The. Heck?" Mr. Okano had look that was a mixture of bemusement and disbelief.

"I don't wanna know." Mr. Chiba said simply.

**"That's... big." Nagisa commented.**

**A beeping sound came from Ritsu as she examined him. "Korosensei, your head is approximately 33 percent larger. Please explain.''**

"Yes, explain more unexplainable things."Mrs. Hayami commented.

**"Ah, it's soaked up all this moisture, thanks to the high humidity." Korosensei said in a heavy voice.**

**Note Card: "Korosensei's Weak Point #14:** **Prone to dampness** **"**

There was a collection of sighs.

"Part of me feels like these weakness are fake." Mrs. Terasaka said. "How could a super-creature have so many ridiculous weakness?"

"Maybe it's like some balance." Mr. Nakamura suggested. "Like, in exchange for Mach 20 and super-powerful tentacles, he also gets these weaknesses."

"Sounds ridiculous, but given what we've seen so far," Mr. Hazama shrugged. "Well, anything's plausible."

**He squeezed the side of his face to get the water out.**

**"Like uncooked rice!" Okajima said.**

"It is." Mr. Muramatsu nodded.

**The drop fell into a bucket filled with water.**

**"Now, then…" His head and voice were back to normal. "Mr. Karasuma tells me another transfer student is coming."**

**"Yeah, well, probably another assassin." Maehara said.**

"Probably another assassin." Mrs. Kataoka sighed. "I really hate how it feels…normal for me to hear that."

"Yeah." Her husband agreed.

**"I got into a little trouble taking Ritsu too lightly last time." He pointed at Ritsu. "I won't make that mistake again."**

**Ritsu giggled at the memory.**

"It'll work out in the end." Mr. Fuwa said." Just like with Ritsu."

"Hopefully." Mrs. Horibe whispered to her husband, who just placed his hand on top of hers as a form of comfort.

"He'll be fine." He smiled. "He's alive, right? He's with us."

The woman nodded, but she was still shaking lightly.

**Korosensei grinned and rubbed his tentacles together. "** **In any case, it'll be nice for you to have someone else on your side.** **"**

**"Hey, Ritsu, have you heard anything?" Hara asked. "You know, as a fellow transfer student?"**

The Horibes listened closely.

Mrs. Muramatsu watched them warily.

**"Yes, a little." She replied. "** **Originally, he and I were to be introduced together.''**

**An image of Ritsu shooting appeared. There was dark music playing in the background.**

Mrs. Hazama yelped.

Others were also scared.

**"I would handle long-range attacks, and he, close-range combat.'' Korosensei was sliced and fell down, revealing a scary looking monster in the dark. ''Together, we'd drive Korosensei into a corner.** **"**

"Close range?" Mr. Horibe furrowed his eyebrows.

Mrs. Horibe squeezed her hands so tightly, they turned white.

**The class listened. "But... those orders were cancelled for two reasons.''**

**''Huh... what were they?'' Hara asked.**

**"One, his adjustment took longer than expected."**

_'Adjustments?'_ Mr. Horibe grew nervous.

**"And two... I lack the capacity to provide him support." She was no longer smiling "As an assassin, I am overwhelmingly inferior to him."**

**Korosensei looked down, clearly unnerved.**

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Mr. Yoshida gulped. "That kid is….is stronger than _Ritsu_!"

"Okay, is this is getting really creepy." Mrs. Akabane said. "Who the hell is this kid?"

Mr. Horibe placed a hand on top of his wife's shaking one. She looked up at him fearfully.

"He'll be fine." He assured her. "He

**The class was also unnerved.** **_'This is coming from Ritsu, who blew off Koro-sensei's finger. What kind of monster_ ** **is** **_this guy?_ ** **' Nagisa wondered.**

_'He's not a monster.'_ Mrs. Horibe wiped her brow. _'He's my son.'_

**The students tensed when they heard the door open.**

**The next scene showed the white-robed man's feet. Korosensei and the students watched him warily.**

"Okay." Mrs. Chiba said warily.

Mrs. Muramatsu watched carefully. _'Where's Itona-kun?'_

**The man was silent. The students were still nervous.**

**"What's with that outfit?" Kataoka asked warily.**

**"Is that the new kid?" Okano asked.**

"He's too tall to be a kid." Mr. Mimura said.

Mr. Hazama shrugged. "Some people are really tall, you'd think they're older."

**The man raised an index finger, then smoke came out from his hands, and revealed a pigeon.**

**The students gasped.**

Mrs. Hazama yelped. Her husband just rolled his eyes.

**He laughed wholeheartedly.** **"Sorry! Didn't mean to frighten you.'' He let go of the bird. "I'm not the new kid-I'm his guardian. You can call me…"Shiro""**

Mr. Horibe frowned. "Guardian?"

"That can't be his uncle." Mrs. Horibe shook her head.

"Does he have other relatives?" Mrs. Muramatsu asked.

"No." Mrs. Horibe looked down. _'Who is this man? How is he Itona's guardian? What about his unc—"_

The woman's eyes widened. _'Unless—"_

**Kayano and Nagisa smiled apprehensively. "Some guy all in white comes in doing tricks? That'd spook anyone!" Kayano said.**

"Not the best first impression." Mr. Hayami said.

**"Yeah, not just Korosensei, eith—"Nagisa began to say and turned to his teacher, who was in his liquid form on the roof, sweating and wearing a blank expression.**

The parents had no words.

**"Korosensei, you scaredy-cat!" Mimura chided.**

**"He's spooked enough to use his liquefy trick!" Sugaya exclaimed.**

**Note Card** _**: "** _ **Korosensei Weak Point #15:** **Falls for rumors** **"**

**He gave them a sheepish grin and tried to explain himself. "** **Well, Ritsu was telling all those scary stories!"**

"Has ever seen himself when he's pitch black?" Mrs. Akabane rolled her eyes.

**"N-nice to meet you, Mr. Shiro. And where is our new student?** **" He asked hesitantly as he stood in front of Shiro in his original form.**

**"A pleasure, Korosensei." Shiro greeted well. "** **He's a rather... unique child, in personality and otherwise. I'll introduce him myself.** **"**

"He is." Mrs. Muramatsu smiled at the Horibes, hoping to calm them down. "He's such a sweet boy."

She was successful as the Horibes smiled at her.

**Karasuma walked over and peered from the window.**

**_'He's awfully evasive_ ** **.** _**'** _ **Nagisa watched Shiro walk.**

**Shiro glanced at him. Kayano, who had also been regarding him, averted her gaze.**

Nagisa's parents grew worried.

**"Yes?" Korosensei asked him.**

**Shiro turned to him. "Oh, just... you've got good kids here. I'm sure he'll fit right in.'' Shiro turned to the door. ''Now to introduce him: Hey, Itona! Come on in.''**

**They all turned to the door, bracing themselves for their new classmate.**

The parents watched carefully and nervously.

Mr. Horibe was sweating. "Ito-"

**They gasped when the wall was suddenly smashed and Itona causally came in and took his seat between Terasaka and Karma.**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Mr. Okajima jerked back in shock.

The Horibes had their jaws hung open. Mrs. Horibe tried to speak, but no words were coming out of her mouth.

"H-How did he…? W-What did he….?" Mr. Okano struggled to speak.

Even the Akabanes were speechless.

**"I won." He said emotionlessly. "I've proved that I'm stronger than that classroom wall.** **" His eyes were tinted with red.**

"Uh…." Was all Mr. Chiba could say.

The Horibes could not tear their gazes from their son's eyes.

**"Use the damn door!" The class yelled, freaking out.**

"That's their reaction!" Mr. Mimura yelled in disbelief. "Some kid just broke down a wall for Pete's sake!"

"I-Ito….Ito…na." Mrs. Horibe could only point a shaking finger at the screen.

**"That's all that matters…that's all." He mumbled.**

"What is talking about?" Mr. Kataoka asked.

**The class sweat dropped at him.**

**"** **Gah, we've got us another handful!** **" Someone whispered.**

"You can said that again." Mr. Nakamura said, sweating lightly.

**"Even Korosensei doesn't know how to react!" Nagisa stated as the class turned to him**

**"He's not smiling... not serious..." Isogai said.**

**Korosensei's expression was indescribable.**

**"What's with that half-assed expression?!" Maehara asked irritably.**

"That's _his_ reaction?" Mr. Sugino sweat dropped.

**"Itona Horibe. Please, call him Itona." Shiro said.**

Mr. Horibe was starting to sweat. _'Who is this man?!'_

Mrs. Horibe was recalling that horrifying phone call.

**Nagisa was stunned.** _**'A white-clad guardian and a transfer student who's impossible to read. We're in for some extra-stormy weather.'** _ **He glanced at Itona, whose expression remained neutral.**

**"Say, Itona, something's been bugging me…" Karma asked, not at all wary. Outside, it was still raining." You came in from outside right? Empty handed? It's raining buckets out there, yet there's not a drop of rain on you."**

"That's….right." Mr. Terasaka said.

"I don't like this." Mr. Okajima sweated profoundly. "This isn't good."

**Itona turned to him. He noticed that the entire class was looking at him.**

**Itona stood up and walked over to Karma. "** **You might be the strongest one in this class. But don't fret,'' he placed a hand on Karma's hair and rubbed it. "You're weaker than me, so I won't kill you.** **" He removed his hand.**

"Um…personal space, please?" Mrs. Kimura said.

"He's a little creepy." Mrs. Hayami remarked.

Mr. Kataoka scoffed. "A little?"

**Karma turned away, frowning. He rubbed his hair.**

**"** **I only want to kill those who could be stronger than me." He walked over to Korosensei, who was eating a candy bar Shiro had offered him. "And in this classroom, Korosensei, that's you."**

**Korosensei grinned smugly. "Who's strong and who's weak? That's how you pick your fights, Itona? If it's a trial of strength, you and I aren't even in the same dimension."**

"Oh!" Mrs. Akabane slapped her hands together. "Savage sensei!" She made the mic drop gesture.

"Could you please be serious?" Mrs. Kataoka narrowed her eyes. "We have some kid who claims to be Korosensei's brother and broke down a freaking wall!"

The woman glared at her. "I'm trying to light up the mood!"

**"Sure, we are." Itona pulled out the same candy bar. Kanzaki watched him warily in the background.**

Mr. Kanzaki focused on his daughter. He didn't like that she was close to this dangerous boy.

**"After all," He walked closer to the octopus. "We're brother by blood."**

**The class blanched.**

**There was the letter B on Korosensei'd forehead.**

**There was a series of images that followed. The first was of baby Korosensei and Itona, followed by them as famous brothers in Anime. "B-B-B-B-B-B—"**

**"** _**Brothers!"** _ **The class yelled.**

"Now that's a reaction!" Mr. Fuwa said.

Mr. Chiba looked confused. "Were the anime pictures really necessary?"

"They're a little funny." Mrs. Chiba chuckled slightly.

**"Itona ripped the wrapper off. "Loser dies, big brother." He said with the piece of wrapper still in his mouth.**

**Korosensei was nervous.**

**"Siblings have no need for cheap tricks. I will kill you and prove my strength. We face off after school-here, in this classroom." With that, he left with Shiro.**

"Where the heck is he going?" Mr. Mimura asked. "He just go here, through a damn wall!"

"I…" Mr. Horibe looked down when he heard his wife speaking.

The woman met his gaze. "Do you…do remember that phone call?"

"The man's eyes widened.

**The class was silent for a few seconds, before they began freaking out.**

**"Now hang on, sir! What's with this "brother" stuff?!'' Nakamura yelled.**

**"Humans and octopuses are** _**nothing** _ **alike!"** **Okajima said.**

**"No! No, no, no!"** **Kororsensei held his tentacles up. "** **I haven't the foggiest! I was born and raised an only child!"**

**An image of an elementary-age Korosensei appeared. "When I asked my folks for a little brother** **,** **things got really awkward!** **"**

**The camera zoomed out to show his "parents"**

**"Wait-you have** _**parents** _ **?!** **" Maehara asked in disbelief.**

"You gotta be kidding me!" Mr. Kimura groaned.

**The scene cut to the staff room.**

**Shiro was reading Shonen jump and laughed.**

**Irina and Karasuma watched him intently.**

_**'Are they really siblings? Or is this a tactic to shake him up?** _ _**'** _ **Karasuma wondered.**

"Definitely the latter." Mr. Terasaka said, glancing at the Horibes.

**Shiro noticed their stares and placed the manga down. "Sorry to startle you, Mr. Karasuma. That boy is the toppest of top secret. It wasn't unreasonable for you to be in the dark here."**

"You really think…?" Mr. Horibe asked his wife quietly.

"It's the only explanation." She said.

**The scene showed the outside of the old campus. "But I assure you: he is indeed Korosensei's brother."Itona was eating a chocolate bar. "And after school, that will become extremely evident."**

**The rest of the class stared at him while having lunch.**

**"He sure is packin' in the sweets at a healthy pace." Maehara commented.**

**Itona's desk had tons of sweets on it.**

The Horibes forgot their worrying momentarily and blanched at the sight.

**"He got Korosensei's sweet tooth."**

**"And his opaque expression." Isogai added.**

**Korosensei also had a ton of sweet on his desk. '** _**That brothers thing sure has everyone comparing the two of us.** _ _**Now, I'm all antsy. I'll cheer myself up by looking at the girly magazine I bought today.'** _ **He out a magazine titled "** _**Weekly Young Jump** _ **": '** _**Ah, now** _ **this** _**is for grown-up tastes!** _ **'**

Mrs. Kimura rolled her eyes. "Typical."

Mr. Kanzaki face palmed.

**Itona was reading the same magazine, much to the class's shock.**

"The hell?!" Mr. Fuwa yelled.

The Horibes' eyes widened in disbelief and their jaws were close to the ground.

**"They even like the same big boobs! His credibility just skyrocketed!" Okajiama cried in disbelief.**

**"You think so, Okajima?" Nagisa asked.**

**"Oh yeah!" He turned to Nagisa, holding up the exact mag. "We boob men are all brothers!"**

**"** _**Three** _ **brothers now?!" Nagisa sweat dropped.**

Mrs. Okajima face palmed over and over again, not caring if it was going to leave a mark.

"This kid is unbelievable." Mr. Hayami said.

"Facts, Taiga!" Mr. Okajima pulled out the same magazine. "Boob men, unite!"

"You had that with you the entire time?!" Mrs. Okajima snapped.

**"If they really are brothers... then why wouldn't Korosensei know?" Kayano asked.**

**Fuwa hummed. "I bet it went like this:"**

Mr. Fuwa sighed. _'Here we go.'_

**A drawing of octopus knights appeared.**

**"Your highness, the enemy army is upon us!" One octopus was keeling down.**

**The scene shifted to Princes, Itona and Korosensei.**

**"Then I have no choice! My sons! You alone must live!" The king said.**

**"Go on ahead, my brother! Once we're over this bridge, we'll have escaped!" They were on the bridge. Korosensei had his sword drawn out.**

**Korosensei was hit by two arrows and fell off the bridge.**

**"My brother! Brotherrr!" Itona cried, trying to save him.**

**"Never mind me-go! My brother... go forth and live!" Korosensei told him.**

Everyone sweat dropped.

"…What the hell did I just watch?" Mrs. Mimura said.

**The family portrait appeared.**

**"And once grown, they began their destined battle without realizing they were brothers!" Fuwa finished.**

**"Okay, but why's the little brother human?" Kayano asked.**

**"Um, like... a mutation?" Fuwa suggested.**

Mr. Nakamura chuckled slightly. "Imagine that."

The Horibes glanced at one another; both were wearing looks of bemusement and disbelief.

**"You haven't explained the core issue here! You gotta dig deeper on your characterizations there, Fuwa." Kayano said. "And your plot needs more work!"**

**Nagisa observed Itona.**

"I'll admit, it's a good draft." Mr. Hazama remarked.

"Yeah, if you exclude the whole brothers destined to fight crappy cliché." Mrs. Akabane said.

"It could work." Mr. Nakamura objected. "You just a need a good motive for them to fight."

Mr. Akabane raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

The other man hummed. "Like, what if Prince Koro finds himself stranded on enemy territory, so he hides his true identity and manages to earn the king's trust."

"Let me guess," Mr. Hazama cut him off. "Meanwhile, Prince Itona leads his own kingdom and in the future they battle?"

"Booooriiiing!" Mrs. Akabane said.

"No! What if Prince Koro is planning to assassinate the king? But first he has to earn his trust. Years later, he returns secretly to his kingdom and reunites with his brother."

"They collaborate to overthrow the king." Mr. Akabane rubbed his chin.

"Still boring." His wife said. "And don't tell me you're gonna have him have second thoughts or something like that."

"No, they're gonna succeed and merge the kingdoms together—"

"We're going off topic here!" Mr. Terasaka yelled at them.

"Also, our son is not a prince." Mr. Horibe said, slightly irritated. "And he's not Korosensei's brother."

Mr. Hazama stared at him. "You sure you never had an octopus kid before?"

**"This is a real story with real background, not a fairytale!"**

**"More realism!"**

"In this class?" Mr. Kimura snorted.

**Itona looked up briefly from his magazine, then carried on reading.**

**The screen faded to black.**

**The bell rang. It was still raining.**

**The classroom had been converted into a battle arena. The desks were made as barriers. E Class watched Korosensei and Itona, who stood on opposite sides.**

Everyone tensed.

"They're…they're really going to fight?" Mrs. Horibe said worriedly.

Mrs. Muramatsu turned to her with a reassuring smile. "Itona-kun is safe, right? That means he'll be fine?"

"And Korosensei would never hurt a student." Mr. Horibe added, easing more of his wife's worry.

Mrs. Maehara glanced at them. _'Still, it must be terrifying to see this.'_

**Itona removed his scarf and jacket. Korosensei looked nervous.**

**"A disk-ring?" Irina asked.**

**"Yep. Like a real match." Karasuma said." I've never known anyone to go about an assassination like this."**

"Well, they're just kids." Mrs. Kimura commented.

**"You must be sick of plain old assassinations, Korosensei. Shall we lay down a rule here?" Shiro suggested. "How about... stepping foot out of the ring means death on the spot. What do you think?"**

Mr. Yoshida was unnerved. "This guy isn't playing around."

"I really wanna who he is." Mr. Terasaka said.

**"What the-? Like the loser's gonna uphold that rule." Sugino stated.**

**"No, breaking a rule that we were all witness to would hurt our trust in him as a teacher." Karma said. "That kind of restriction works especially well with him."**

Mr. Hazama frowned. "Does he know Korosensei personally?"

Mr. Fuwa shrugged. "Maybe he read a report on him or something."

**Korosensei glanced up at them. "All right. I accept your rule. However, Itona, hurting the spectators is also a loss."**

**"Start on my signal." Shiro held up his hand. assassination... "**

**The students and teachers were nervous.**

Mrs. Horibe took a deep breath.

The rest watched anxiously.

**"…begin!" He brought his hand down.**

**Instantly, one of Korosnesei's tentacles was chopped off.**

"HUH?!" Mr. Okajima's eyes widened.

**They all watched in shock and horror as the tentacle fell on the floor.**

"How did that happen?!" Mr. Muramatsu cried in shock. "They just started!"

The Horibes shared a stunned look.

Mr. Mimura was sweating. "Oh, boy…"

_**'Our eyes were all pinned to one spot—'** _ **Nagisa thought, just as shocked as his classmates.** _**'and it wasn't our teacher's shorn-off arm.'** _

"Itona…" Mr. Horibe breathed.

"Close your eyes." Mr. Hazama told his wife. "I feel like what we're about to see isn't pretty."

The woman quickly complied.

**"It can't be..." Korosensei glanced at Itona, who had tentacles on his head, in shock. "Tentacles?!"**

**The students were all shocked.**

"T-T-T-T-" Mr. Okajima pointed at the screen, shaking furiously.

Mrs. Muramatsu turned to the Horibes who were beyond shocked. They were staring at the screen in shock, terror, worry, disbelief, and anxiety. Their faces were pale, and their eyes were ready to burst from their sockets at any moment.

**"Itona's hair-" Nagisa breathed, unable to conceive what he was seeing. "it's tentacles!"**

"TENTACLES!" Mr. Okajima finally yelled.

"But where?!" Mr. Kimura yelled. "How?! Why?!"

Mrs. Horibe's breathing began to hitch.

**Karma smiled slightly once he realized it.** _**'Oh, so that's how he stayed dry empty-handed in that rain: he can bat away the drops with his tentacles.'** _

**"Where?"**

**Nagisa gasped at the dark tone of his teacher.**

**Korosensei was pitch black, eyes red and veins on pulsing on his head. "Where did you get those-those tentacles!"**

Mr. Nakamura paled and gulped. "He's mad."

"Understatement." Mr. Kanzaki said, looking very unnerved.

Mrs. Hazama gulped.

**"We are not obligated to tell you that, Korosensei. But this ought to have convinced you:" Itona stared intently at him. "You have different parents, different upbringings, but still, you are brothers."**

"So….adopted?" Mrs. Akabane said, ignoring the tense atmosphere in the room.

Little did she know, that simple word only intensified the Horibes' inner turmoil.

**Korosensei growled, eyes glowing red. "My, what a scary face you're making. Did you perhaps remember something unpleasant?" Shiro taunted.**

**Korosensei's flashback from episode one appeared briefly.**

Mr. Yukimura gasped softly.

"The kid was…experimented on?" Mr. Fuwa said slowly.

"No." Mrs. Horibe shook. "No, no, no, no."

**"It would appear…you and I will need to have a little talk." Korosensei regenerated his lost tentacle.**

**"But we can't. You'll be dead." Shiro raised his hand to show a bracelet.**

**The bracelet emitted a bright purple-white light. Korosensei yelped.**

Mrs. Kanzaki's eyes widened. "What is that?"

**"Exposure to this pressure ray at close range triggers dilatant behavior in your cells." Shiro explained.**

**Itona attacked maliciously.**

Hiromi yelped and held her husband's hand.

Mr. Horibe was paralyzed by the scene, he didn't notice that his wife was hyperventilating.

**"Your whole body stiffens instantly. We know it all-all of your weak points." Shiro held up a thumbs-down.**

"Seriously, who is this guy?" Mr. Sugaya asked.

"He's definitely connected to Korosensei." Mr. Chiba said. "There's no other explanation."

**The students watched in fear as Itona's deadly attacks continued.**

Mrs. Horibe's hyperventilation intensified.

**"Did he get him?" Muramatsu asked warily.**

**"No—look up!" Terasaka said.**

**Korosensei was attached to the roof, panting and sweating as he stared down. His old skin was below him.**

Mrs. Yada grew worried. "He's already drained?"

"It'll be fine." Mr. Okano said. "Remember, he wasn't killed until March."

_'Still.'_ Mr. Maehara thought.

**"You've shed your skin." Shiro noted. "That's right-you had that trick up your sleeve. But, Korosensei, we also know there's a weak spot there, too."**

**Itona's tentacles knocked him back down. "Molting expends more energy than it would seem. Therefore, the speed you're so proud of drops immediately afterward."**

"Wait, what?" Mrs. Okano jerked up in surprise.

Mr. Akabane grimaced. "He's in big trouble now."

**"Korosensei's Weak Point #16:** **Right after molting** **" was written on screen.**

**Itona attacked. "And you've grown back the arm that Itona took in his first surprise attack. That uses up quite a bit of stamina as well."**

**"Korosensei's Weak Point #17:** **Right after regeneration** **"**

Mr. Kanzaki frowned. _'This man knows so much about him.'_

**Shiro's form was covered in shadows, his eyes glowing. "By my calculations, you should be evenly matched physically about now."**

**"Korosensei's Weak Point #2:** **Has an unusually short fuse** **"**

**''Your use of tentacles depends greatly on your mental state. Given the shock of being damaged by an unexpected tentacle, it's plain to see who's in the lead now."**

**Korosenei struggled to evade Itona's attacks.**

Mrs. Horibe couldn't take it anymore.

**"Furthermore, he has the support of his devoted guardian."**

**"Korosensei's Weak Point #18:** **Hardens upon exposure to a special beam** **"**

"Honey!"

Everyone turned around to see Mr. Horibe holding his unconscious wife.

"Crap!" Mr. Mimura's eyes widened.

"Is she okay?" Mrs. Muramatsu rushed over, as did the rest until they were all surrounding the Horibes.

"She's out cold, what kinda question is that?!" Mrs. Akabane snapped

"Take her to the staff room!" Mr. Maehara yelled. "The medical team should be there!"

Mr. Horibe nodded and gently picked up his wife. People stepped out of the way to let him pass and leave the classroom.

Mrs. Yada placed a hand on her chest and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God there are doctors with us."

"Yeah." Mrs. Muramatsu nodded and clamed herself down.

"What now?"Mr. Okano spoke.

Mrs. Hayami pressed her lips together. "I don't think we should let her finish this episode."

"You got that right!" Mrs. Akabane said.

Mrs. Muramatsu frowned. "But this is her son; she would want to know what happens afterwards."

"She just passed out!" Mrs. Okajima said. "We'll just tell her what happens; this is the last episode before we got to bed."

Mrs. Chiba nodded. "Good idea."

"Do you think she'll handle it, though?" Mr. Hara asked. "What if she passes out again?"

The women glanced at one another uncertainly.

"We'll just take her to the doctors again." Mrs. Akabane said casually.

"Yeah, sure, just take her to the doctors." Mrs. Maehara said sarcastically.

Mrs. Akabane glared. "Well, what else do we do?"

"We should take her mental state into account." Mrs. Kanzaki said. "What if what we're about to see next is too much for her?"

"Then what? We lie?" Mrs. Sugaya asked.

"Then things might not make sense in the next episodes." Hiromi pointed out.

"Just tell her what happened without all the gory details." Mr. Akabane suggested.

The women glanced at each other again.

"What about the husband?" Mr. Okano asked. "What if he won't be able to take it?"

"Well, he didn't pass out, so that's a good sign." Mr. Hazama said.

"You know what? Let's just hope they don't ask." Mr. Mimura said.

Mrs. Hayami scoffed. "Sure, they're definitely not going to ask about what happened to their son after he fought his teacher with tentacles."

"Can we just continue watching?" Mr. Kimura asked. "Let's hope what happens afterwards isn't…worse."

"Shouldn't we wait?" Mrs. Kurahashi asked. "What if they come back?"

"I don't think they will." Mrs. Okajima glanced at the door.

* * *

_ **Meanwhile:** _

"What happened?!"

"She passed out!" Mr. Horibe answered, face displaying panic.

Mr. Takebayashi gestured to one of the mattresses they had placed in the staff room. He was thankful to have listened to Ritsu's advice of turning this place into a medical room.

"Set her down."

Mr. Horibe complied and gently laid his wife down.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He turned to Mr. Horibe who nodded and left.

"Do you need my assistance?" Ritsu asked.

"No." The doctor said, his gaze not leaving the woman.

Ritsu nodded and traveled to Mr. Horibe's phone. "Horibe-san, what happened?"

"Huh?" The man took out his phone and looked at her. "Oh, it's you." He sighed. "We saw Itona's….tentacles." He grimaced when he remembered the scene. "And…she passed out."

Ritsu lowered her head guiltily. "I apologize; I didn't think this would happen."

"It's alright." The man assured her. "Tell me something."

"Yes?" Ritsu looked up at him.

"What happens afterwards?" He asked her. "Tell me now, what happens to Itona, and not just after this episode, I want to know everything that happened this year." He looked at her pleadingly. "Please, Ritsu, I don't want to wait, and I won't tell the others." He sighed. "I just want to know what happened to my son."

Ritsu nodded. "Alright, but first: Will you be staying here or returning to the classroom?"

"Of course I'm staying here." He answered. "My wife's unconscious and…" He paused and sighed. "I…I don't want to _see_ what happens next, I'm...I'm too scared to." He closed his eyes. "Just knowing what'll happen'll be enough."

Ritsu regarded him for a few moments before nodding.

* * *

The classroom was deathly silent.

This time, no one bothered to chat or do anything really, not after what happened.

The screen had been paused on Itona mid-attack. The longer Mrs. Muramatsu stared at it, the harder it became to believe that this was the sweet boy who frequently visited their ramen shop.

Suddenly, Ritsu appeared on screen, garnering everyone's attention.

"How are they?" Mrs. Kurahashi was the first to ask.

"They'll be alright." The AI assured, but her dejected tone worried the parents. "In the meantime, continue watching, the Horibes won't be coming back."

The parents nodded.

"I'll also be leaving." With that, the digital girl was gone, Itona's image appearing again.

For a while, no one moved to play the episode, they were unable to tear their gazes away from the boy's image.

Nagisa's father sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

"Yeah." Mr. Fuwa went press play. "I can't wait to get some shut eye."

"Same here." Mr. Okajima said dully.

**Shiro used the beam again. Itona quickly jumped. Kayano gasped when he attacked at rapid speed, chopping off Korosensei's lower tentacles. The students gasped in shock.**

Everyone winced.

**Korosensei collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.**

**Shiro laughed. "Now you'll have to grow back your legs, too. That'll drop your stamina even further, making you easier to kill."**

"Things aren't looking too good for him." Mr. Kataoka said uneasily.

**"What a relief." Itona stepped forward. "Brother, I'm stronger than you."**

_**'** _ _**He's got Korosensei on the ropes. If they kill him... they'll save the world!'** _ **Nagisa watched the battle with fear.**

"Yippy." Mrs. Akabane twirled her finger.

**Nagisa pulled his knife out of his vest. '** _**And yet... why am I so disappointed?'** _

"Are they already attached?" Mr. Okanno asked quietly.

**Itona stepped closer to the octopus.**

_**'Zeroing in on weak point after weak point like they know the cards he's holding.'** _ **A flashback showed Korosensei eating Kurahashi's cake, while Nagisa took notes. '** _**But honestly? We wanted to find those out for ourselves. And** _ **we** _**wanted to kill him!'** _

Nagisa's parents looked at one another unsurely.

**Korosensei grew his legs.**

**"Your legs have regenerated, I see." Shiro noted. "Now, can you withstand the next onslaught?"**

"He should." Mrs. Akabane said quietly.

Mr. Akabane noticed that there was worry in his wife's voice.

**Korosensei panted before straightening up "I've never been run so ragged before. At first this seemed like a straightforward face-off, but it's all been carefully calculated.'' He cracked his knuckles. "There's a lot I want to ask you two, but if I don't win this first, there'll be no talking for me." He stared at Itona as he stepped closer.**

**"You still think you can win?'' Shiro asked. "Ah, the howling of the losing dog-or octopus."**

Mr. Nakamura was unimpressed. "Really?"

"And I thought my brother's jokes were laughable." Mrs. Akabane said before laughing at her own joke and receiving an unimpressed look from nearly everybody.

**"Mr. Shiro, there's one thing you forgot to take into account." Korosensei pointed a tentacle.**

**"There is not. My methods are impeccable. Kill him."**

**Itona jumped into the air, striking Korosensei non-stop, causing a strange, white goo to fly in the air while the students watched in shock.**

**Itona gasped when he noticed the goo.**

"And…that is?" Mr. fuwa blanched.

**''What's this?'' Korosensei waved a tissue. ''I seem to have stepped in something you dropped.''**

**There were various rubber knives littering the floor.**

Everyone blanched.

"…Where they there the whole time?" Mr. Sugino blanched.

**Nagisa then realized his hands were empty.** _**'** _ _**When did he...** _ _**?'** _

**A flashback showed Korosensei taking the knives, covering them with tissues, then stepping on them and sending the tissues flying and exposing Itona to the knives.**

Mr. Kurahashi's eyes widened. "Smart."

Mrs. Akabane smiled. "Finally! Korosensei time!"

Mrs. Muramatsu watched nervously, hoping Itona wouldn't get hurt.

**Itona's tentacles were destroyed. Korosensei quickly trapped him in his old skin and lifting him up.**

Mr. Okajima laughed at the way Itona was being carried.

**"If our tentacles are the same, then these anti-me knives will work the same too. And the loss of a tentacle unnerves us both. But I'm a little craftier than you.'' He threw Itona outside the classroom through the windows.**

"Huh!" Mr. Yoshida's jaw hung open.

"Is he crazy?!" Mr. Kimura yelled.

Mrs. Muramatsu looked like _she_ was ready to pass out.

**"You should be unharmed, wrapped in my old skin like that. But your feet are outside the ring."**

Mrs. Kurahashi sighed in relief.

"I forgot about that." Mr. Hara said as he recovered from the shock.

"Did he have to throw him out the window, though?" Mr. Maehara asked, slightly angry at the octopus.

"We're definitely not telling the mother about this." Mrs. Kimura said.

"Agreed!" The all said.

**Itona removed the skin, eyes wide.**

**"I win. According to the rules, that means you die. You can't kill me anymore." Korosensei said smugly, green strips on his face.**

"So it's over?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked hopefully.

"Finally." Mrs. Hazama wiped her brow.

**Itona grew angry, giving his eyes a terrifying look.**

Mrs. Hazama paled.

"It's not over, is it?" Mr. Hayami asked warily.

**"If you want to live, stay and learn with everyone in this class, something that can't be that easily measured by crunching numbers. That would be the experience gap."**

**The students watched him. "I've lived a little longer than you, and come to know a little more. I became a teacher because I wanted to pass that on to you all." Korosensei pointed at his head. "If you don't take my experience from me here in this classroom, you'll never be able to beat me.''**

**Viens were pulsing across Itona's face. "I won't? I..." He angrily opened his eyes, which were now black and red. "I'm weak?!"**

Hiromi and Mrs. Hazama let out ear-piercing screams, nearly shattering the ears of everyone present.

"For crying out loud!" Mr. Mimura yelled, desperately trying to block the screams.

"Just gag them!" Mrs. Akabane yelled, gritting her teeth.

The husbands of the two women covered their mouths, much to everyone's relief.

"You two," Mrs. Kataoka pointed at them. "Are not allowed to watch anymore!"

"Second it!" Mr. Mimura called.

"Here here!" Mr. Okajima agreed.

"It's a good thing the mother isn't here." Mrs. Hayami commented. "Imagine if she saw those eyes."

"She'd probably be in a coma." Mr. Suugaya said.

**"Uh-oh. Itona absolutely despises studying. And lecturing a child who hates to study could unleash genocide!" Shiro said as Itona's tentacles grew, this time black.**

**"Black tentacles?!'' Nakamura exclaimed.**

"How many colors do they come in?!" Mrs. Mimura said in horror.

**"Oh, crap! He's gone off the deep end!" Maehara said as he watched in shock and worry.**

**Itona lifted his head up, revealing his blood red eyes. "I'm strong. These tentacles made me stronger than all the rest.** _**All** _ **the rest…!"**

"What is this kid's deal with strength?!" Mr. Terasaka yelled.

**Korosensei took a step back as Itona leaped into the air and into the classroom. He was about to attack again, but then Shiro shot a dart at him that rendered him into unconsciousness.**

A number of people gasped.

**Everyone was looking at him.**

**"Apologies, Korosensei. It seems this boy wasn't yet mentally prepared for school." There was hidden gun in Shiro's sleeve. "I know it's his first day and all... but he'll be taking a little break."**

**Shiro walked over and picked up Itona, swinging him over his shoulder.**

**"Wait!" Korosensei objected. "I can't just let that student go-I'm his teacher!"**

"Yeah!" Mrs. Akabane said. "Keep him away from the white dude!"

**"I shall look after him until he graduates!" Shiro turned to him. "And, Mr. Shiro... I have so very much to ask you." Korosensei's form was covered in shadows.**

"Like who the hell is he?" Mr. Muramastu commented.

**"Yeah, no. We're leaving." Shiro simply answered as he walked past Korosensei. "Or would you stop us by force?"**

**Korosensei turned around and placed a tentacle on Shiro's shoulder, but it melted.**

"Huh?" Mr. Sugino's eyes widened.

**"Anti-sensei fibers. You literally can't touch me. " Shiro explained, wiping off tentacle remains from his shoulder.**

"This guy's crazy prepared." Mrs. Okano stated. "I really wanna know who he is."

"What if..." Mr. Nakamura began. "What if he's one of the scientists responsible for creating Korosesnei?"

Mr. Kanzaki nodded. "Given how much he knows, that's highly plausible."

Mr. Yukimura looked down in thought.

**"Don't worry; he'll be back before long, Korosensei. After all, March is just around the corner. I'll take on the task of tutoring him at home." With that, Shiro was gone.**

Mr. Yoshida frowned. "He's gonna let him go?"

"Well, he can't touch him." Mr. Terasaka said.

"Still," Mrs. Muramatsu said. "He has Itona-kun."

**Shiro walked away from the old campus, but the paused and turned to look back, where Korosensei was looking at him from the broken window.**

**"His personality will keep him from escaping that school before Earth's destruction. And that class! How amusing.'' He continued walking as rain began to pour. "So unpredictable-like the sky today, raining off and on."**

**The scene faded to black.**

"I don't like this guy." Mrs. Okana said warily. "He's as terrifying as the principal."

"At least the principal wouldn't experiment on kids." Mr. Hayami's gaze darkened.

"But he has no problem letting his students kill their teacher." Mrs. Kataoka stated. "I see your point, though."

**In the classroom, Korosensei had his face hidden in embarrassment. "Oh, how mortifying!''**

They all groaned.

"Now what?" Mrs. Okajima face palmed.

"Calling it now: It's going to be stupid." Mrs. Yada remarked dryly.

**"What's with Korosensei?'' Kataoka asked as she and her classmates rearranged the seats and tables back into their original positions.**

**''Dunno. He's been like that for a while now." Okano said, staring at Korosensei.**

**"I'm ashamed to have been involved in such a serious development! If anything, I'm more about comic relief!" He exclaimed.**

Everyone face palmed.

"That's his deal?!" Mr. Sugaya face palmed over and over again.

Mrs. Akabane rubbed her chin, and hummed. "He's right; he's a comic relief for 99% of the time."

**"So you do know! You sure got good and mad." Hazama said.**

**Her terrifying face appeared on screen.**

Everyone yelped, except for Mrs. Hazama, who screamed.

Mr. Hazama glared at her. "For crying out loud, that's our daughter!" He pointed at the screen. "And she has your face!"

"My face isn't terrifying!" The woman retorted, giving the man a glare of her own.

"But she does look scary." Mr. Mimura whispered to his wife.

"Don't say that!" Se reprimanded.

**"Where did you get those-those tentacles?!"" She repeated in a scary, low voice.**

**Korosensei shrieked. "Oh, please don't say that, Hazama! Just hearing the words again makes me want to run for the hills!"**

"So he's scared of himself." Mrs. Sugino sweat dropped. "Does that count as a weak point?"

"Well, yeah. I mean half his weaknesses aren't even real weakness." Mr. Fuwa commented.

**The students stood around him as he once again, hid his face. "I'm the evasive airhead type! That's my selling point! Showing my serious side will just ruin my type!"**

**Note Card: "Korosensei's Weak Point #19:** **Embarrassed when recovering after a serious scene** **"**

"Close." Mrs. Sugino nodded.

**"Kinda ticks me off, breaking down your character type." Sugino said.**

**"** _**So** _ **embarrassing!"**

"Boo hoo!" Mrs. Akabane said. "He's already back to his damn character type, so suck it up, ya dumb octopus!"

**"Still, that was quite a surprise. Who'd think that Itona boy had tentacles?" Irina said.**

"No one." Mr. Hazama commented.

**"C'mon, Korosensei, tell us! How are you linked to those two?"**

"Yes! Finally!" Mrs. Nakamura exclaimed.

**"You've always dodged questions about your true form..."**

**"But seeing that really gets us thinking."**

**"Yeah! We're your students, aren't we? Don't we have the right to know our teacher better?" Kataoka asked.**

**"Then I suppose I'll have to tell you the truth. And the truth is... "**

He parents leaned in, eager to know about his past.

**"I'm an artificial lifeform!'' Korosensei shouted with a wide grin.**

**The class was silent.**

"…"

"I hate him." Mrs. Hayami said, glaring slightly at the screen. "I hate him so much right now."

"Ditto." Mrs. Kimura said.

**"Well, yeah." Okano said.**

**"And?" Nakamura prompted.**

**"Way to underract! Don't you find that a shocking confession?!"**

"Shocking my ass!" Mrs. Akabane took off her shoe and waved it threateningly at the screen.

Mr. Nakamura clenched his head. "I wanna know his backstory!"

**The students stared at him blankly.**

**"Well, like, no natural-born octopus can move at Mach 20!" Okajima stated.**

"No natural-born octopus is perverted either." Mrs. Okajima added.

**"And if you're not an alien, that's about the only explanation left." Hara said.**

**Itona and Korosensei were shown standing in front of headshot lines. The former was holding the number 1107 while the latter had number 56.**

**"And if Itona said he was your younger brother, he must've been created after you were."**

**''Too sharp for me! What formidable kids!'' Korosensei commented, face white in shock and fear.**

" _So_ sharp." Mrs. Okano rolled her eyes.

"Just kill him already." Mr. Kataoka pinched the bridge of his nose.

**"We want to know what happened after that, Korosensei. Why did you get so angry when you saw Itona's tentacles? Why were you created, and what were your thoughts in coming here?" Nagisa asked.**

Mr. Fuwa snorted. "What is he, a reporter?"

"I think he has what it takes." Mr. Kurahashi said.

**Korosensei was silent for a few moments as the class waited patiently for his reply.**

**"Unfortunately, it'd be pointless to tell you about that now." He waved a tentacle and then put it down.**

"Oh, come on!" Mr. Okajima yelled in frustration.

**"If I destroy the Earth, everything you want to know will be so much like dust in the wind." His grin widened slightly, unnerving the students.**

Mr. Akabane rolled his eyes."He's just being a troll."

"Yeah, comic relief characters aren't scary." His wife agreed.

**"On the other hand, if you save Earth, you'll have plenty of opportunities to learn the truth." His face was shown on screen. "If you want to know more, you realize there's only one thing to do: Kill me."**

"Um…how will they learn everything if he's dead?" Mr. Sugino asked, sweat dropping.

"Don't question the wise words of the comic relief." Mrs. Akabane stated dramatically.

**''Assassin and target. Those are the ties that bind us together."**

**"If you're looking for answers in me, you can only ask them through assassination."**

"Well, that just great." Mr. Hayami said dryly.

**Karasuma was outside and walked away.**

**"If there are no questions, we're doe for the day. See you tomorrow.'' Korosensei opened the door.**

**"Oh, how mortifying…" the word "embarrassed" appeared around him.**

Everyone sighed and sweat dropped at the octopus' actions.

**'** _**We are killers. We search for answers with knife and gun.** _ _**Our target is our teacher. His own life is our question.'** _

"Narrator Nagisa strikes again." Mr. Fuwa chuckled.

"I have to write that sentence down." Mr. Hazama said in determination, taking out a notebook and a pen and instantly started writing. "We are killers…."

_**"** _ **Oh I wish I could just disappear!'' Korosensei's had his head down.**

"Wait till March." Mrs. Hayami remarked dryly.

**Karasuma was on his phone. "Yes, the students are unhurt. Make preparations for repairs."**

"Huh?" Mr. Terasaka raised an eyebrow "The government will be paying for repairs?"

Mr. Muramatsu shrugged. "Not like the school will."

**"Mr. Karasuma!'"**

**Karasuma turned to see the students. "What brings you here-and so many of you?"**

**"Um... can you teach us more assassination skills?" Isogai asked on behalf the class.**

"Wait, what?" Mr. Chiba asked.

**Karasuma was surprised "More than you already know?"**

**"We always figured somebody would wind up killing Korosensei, like it didn't have to do with us." Yada said**

**"Yeah, and when we saw Itona, we realized... we don't want it to be just anyone. We want to kill him ourselves." Maehara continued**

**A target was aimed at a silhouette of Korosensei, silhouettes of students were beside him.**

**"If they bring in another tough assassin, we'll lose track of what all our hard work has been for." Mimura spoke.**

**"So in the time we have left, we want to kill our teacher the best we can." Kataoka said.**

**"We want to kill him and find the answers for ourselves." Isogai said.**

The parents listened quietly and intently, their faces displaying surprise and...some pride.

**Karasuma smirked. '** _**What a change in attitude. Excellent.** _ _**'** _

Mr. Nakamura nodded, still surprised. "For the first time since landing in E Class, they have a purpose." He thought back to his daughter's improving grades throughout the year and smiled. _'So that's why.'_

**"Alright. Interested students can stay after class for extra training. Extra,** _**tougher** _ **training."**

**"Yes, sir."**

"Yeah,

**"Let's start with some climbing on our new rope.'' Karasuma smirked evilly, gesturing to the tree.**

**"That's rough!"**

Everyone laughed.

"That troll!" Mrs. Nakamura snickered.

"Who's the bigger troll, Karasuma or Korosensei?" Mr. Mimura chuckled.

"Definitely Karasuma!" Mrs. Akabane said. "Korosensei's got nothing on him!"

**From another tree, Korosenei watched them climb while reading and drinking.**

**'** _**Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High is the assassination classroom. The rain'll let up; another day, another class bell rings.** _ _**'** _

**"Next!" The screen faded to black.**

Mrs. Maehara sighed. _'Finally.'_

"Okay, bed time." Mrs. Hara stood up.

Everyone followed her lead and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

**The first half is finally done!**

**I'm going to be putting this story on hold, not indefinitely of course, I just want some time write the rest of the chapters.**

**Also, one more thing: I'm thinking of writing some chapters without any reactions, just the parents interacting with each other and stuff, maybe the kids will appear, kinda like the Interludes from "School Watches Assassination Classroom". Would you like that, or would you want theses things to happen in the same chapter as the reactions? I haven't decided yet, so I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Now, when will I continue this story? I'm not sure if I'll start before Feb 12, but we'll see, I don't want to rush myself.**

**Until then, tell me what you think so far.**


	13. A Time for Reflection

**Been a while, right?**

**I was going to post this chapter sooner, but it was so difficult to write.**

**I honestly didn't want to make an interlude, but after seeing how long the chapter became, I decided it was best if I just do episode 12 int he next chapter, which I will be updating today as well, so you don't have to wait for long.**

* * *

"Can we talk now?"

The man suppressed an irritated sigh and glanced at his wife. Mrs. Kanzaki was staring at him with pleading eyes. _'She knows I hate that look.'_

"Alright." The man said and the couple walked to another, much smaller room. _'Hopefully, it won't be long.'_

"Well?" He turned to her, giving her his full attention.

"What are we going to do about Yukiko now?"

For a long, slow minute, Mr. Kanzaki remained silent and the woman could tell he didn't want to discuss this, possibly ever. Mrs. Kanzaki opened her mouth again, but then, the man finally spoke.

"She was in the wrong." He furrowed his eyebrows, remembering the flashbacks of Yukiko at the arcades. "I didn't tell her to let her grades slip."

Mrs. Kanzaki frowned. "I'm not asking who was in the wrong, I'm asking what we should do from here on out."

"What? Let her do whatever she wants? Grades be damned?"

"I didn't say that." The woman frowned. "I just don't want Yukiko to do something like that again."

"Then tell _her._ "

Mrs. Kanzaki frowned. _'What is wrong with him?'_

She knew her husband carried a large amount of pride in himself, and as such, he would never accept any implication that _he_ was in the wrong.

Meaning she had to try another approach.

"I just don't want her to hate us." She said quietly.

The man frowned. His actions had carried no ill intentions, he simply wanted Yukiko to succeed in life, was that not what any parent would want for their child? He was well-aware he had been a bit harsh on his daughter, but that was because he had her best interests at heart, so why did she make him look like the villain in that memory? _'Is that how she truly sees me?'_

He thought back to his second conversation with Mr. Nakamura.

_"How were things between you and daughter afterwards?"_

_Mr. Nakamura smiled. "Well, aside from not trusting her anymore, things were still the same." He shrugged. "I mean, what's done is done; no point staying angry."_

_Mr. Kanzaki frowned, not understanding this man's rationality. While anger could not undo the girl's mistakes, letting it go as quickly and simply as that seemed….outrageous to him. He firmly believed the girl's errors were too great to be forgiven just like that._

_"Rio's smart, but she's still a kid." The other man said. "Kids make mistakes, it's how they grow." He smiled fondly, clearly recalling something. "And Rio did grow over the year. She learned from her mistakes and now, she's back to being on top again. That's what matters to me."_

_"I suppose." Mr. Kanzaki couldn't deny that it was a valid point; the important thing was to not repeat mistakes._

_He heard Mr. Nakamura yawn and glance at the screen. "When are we gonna watch the next episode." His eyes glinted. "I wanna see Sonic Ninja!"_

_"I doubt they'll show the whole movie."_

_"I don't care; a few scenes are fine by me!" Mr. Nakamura said giddily. "I just hope the fight scene's there, it's my favorite part! Ooh, I hope Rio told them to put it in!"_

_Mr. Kanzaki just watched him awkwardly, not sure of what to say or do at the moment._

_"Oh, she better've told them to put that scene in, she knows I love it!" Mr. Nakamura laughed. "One time, she actually hid all my Sonic Ninja DVD because "Dad, you're obsessing again." And I was like, "You're not my mom!" and then she threatened to tell my wife, so I told her I'll take her out for some ice cream, but then she went on about how "this is for your own good" and "dad, I love you" and I was like "I love you too, but I also love my daily dose of Sonic Ninja!"_

He remembered feeling a pang of sadness and envy at those words; it was clear Mr. Nakamura and his daughter had a close father-daughter bond, unlike him and Yukiko. In fact, he couldn't recall the last time Yukiko had told him she loved him, or the two of them ever having a light-hearted banter, and while he liked to say he didn't care, deep down, Mr. Kanzaki couldn't deny that it hurt.

The man turned to his wife. "We'll discuss this later."

"Wha..? We haven't even started yet!" The woman protested, watching her husband open the door.

The man turned back to give her the stern look he always used to indicate that his word was final.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"I'm feeling much better." Mrs. Isogai smiled. "Dr. Takebayashi said I should be fine tomorrow, but he says he wants to do more check-ups soon."

Mrs. Maehara smiled. "That's good to hear."

"How is Horibe-san?" Mrs. Isogai asked worriedly. "Ritsu had summarized the last episode for me; is she alright?"

"She passed out." The other woman said. "I don't blame her; I might've done the same if I learned my son had tentacles."

Mrs. Isogai nodded and turned to the mattress Mrs. Horibe had previously been. "She woke up a while ago and left, but…" She looked down. "She seemed…I just hope she'll be fine."

Mrs. Maehara nodded and decided to change the topic.

"We covered for you." She said, hoping it would cheer up her friend. "We told the others it was just a cold, and that Ritsu overreacted and called in more people."

Mrs. Isogai nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

"And the doctors won't disclose anything." Mrs. Maehara continued.

Mrs. Isogai's smile widened, feeling even more gratitude towards her friend. _'Thank goodness.'_

* * *

"Where did they get all these?" Mrs. Kataoka asked as she spread another mattress.

"Ritsu said some of these were made by Korosensei." Mrs. Okuda answered. "Others were bought by the kids."

"Food, mattress, and even medical supplies." Mrs. Yada said. "They prepared the whole place for us."

"But where'd they get all these?" Mrs. Kataoka asked. "I mean, all this stuff must've cost them a lot."

Mrs. Okuda shrugged. "Magic?"

Mrs. Yada hummed thoughtfully. "It's possible."

"Anything's possible at this point." Mrs. Hayami commented.

The women looked up when they heard the door open and saw Mrs. Horibe and Mrs. Takebayashi walk in.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Muramatsu quickly ran over to them.

"She's fine now." Mrs. Takebayashi assured her. "Just let her rest."

Mrs. Muramatsu nodded and gently led the other woman to a mattress and sat her down.

Mrs. Horibe kept silent, still trying to process everything she had seen, but she vaguely noticed the many women surrounding her.

"Don't overwhelm her!" Mrs. Takebayashi told them.

She heard someone talk, but couldn't tell who; the image of Itona with tentacles was burned into her mind.

"Horibe-san?"

Her husband had asked Ritsu to tell him what had happened to their son afterwards, and he had promised to tell her once she's gotten enough rest.

"Horibe-san?"

"Heh?" She turned to Mrs. Muramatsu.

"I asked if you needed anything." The other woman repeated worriedly.

For a while, Mrs. Horibe kept staring blankly at her, before her tears welled up and were soon running down her cheeks.

The first sob escaped her lips, the second followed soon afterwards. Mrs. Muramatsu pulled the crying woman's head into her chest and soothed her.

"It's alright." Mrs. Kurahashi along with a number of women tried soothing her as well.

But Mrs. Horibe's crying did not subside one bit; not when the memory of her son fighting with tentacles was playing in her head on repeat.

"I-Itona!" She sobbed as more tears ran down her faces.

"It's okay, it's okay." Mrs. Muramatsu comforted. "He's fine now, right?"

Mrs. Horibe cried harder and buried her face deeper into the woman's chest.

Ritsu observed the scene from Mrs. Okuda's phone. She sighed and traveled to Mr. Maehara's cell, where she saw the somber Mr. Horibe sitting quietly while Mr. Nakamura and Nagisa's father attempted to lighten him up.

_'Was all this…a mistake?'_

They had been so deadest on showing their parents what had truly occurred on this mountain, they had failed to factor in their reaction to certain…intense moments.

But it wasn't like they could omit them; things wouldn't make sense otherwise. And it was too late to turn back at this point, the parents will want to continue watching the memories, but Ritsu was starting to grow wary of their reactions.

Just look at how things so far: Hiromi's reaction to the very first episode had been predictable, but still very terrifying. A fight broke out between Mrs. Okuda and Mr. Takebayashi over the woman's parenting, the Kanzakis were mortified with the kidnapping that Ritsu had to assure them things would be fine in the end. Not to mention, Ritsu had to constantly warn the easily-petrified Mrs. Hazama about an upcoming scary moment.

And now, the Horibes were distraught to the point Ritsu had to tell Mr. Horibe everything beforehand so that they'd be prepared.

All of this, was it necessary? Perhaps they should've just sent each family a copy of the anime and that's it. Why all this trouble?

Ritsu glanced at Mr. Yukimura with sad blue eyes; how was he going to react once he learned the truth about his daughter?

More importantly, how would he react once he saw his oldest daughter get stabbed and die in Korosensei's tentacles? Or when he saw that Kayano shared a similar fate at during their final battle? _'Should I also tell him what happens beforehand?'_

Truthfully, Ritsu didn't know anything anymore; just like during the civil war, she couldn't come to conclusive decision.

"It's okay, it's okay." Mrs. Muramatsu shushed, but her attempts to soothe the crying woman yielded no results.

"I-Ito….Itona." Mrs. Horibe sobbed.

"Here." Mrs. Yada handed her some tissues.

Mrs. Muramatsu pressed her lips together, trying to think of some way to handle this. _'There's too many people around.'_

"Come on." She whispered as she gently helped the woman up before turning to the others.

"Excuse us." She bowed her head slightly and led Mrs. Horibe to the door.

No spoke after the two women had left. In fact, they didn't know what to say, or if they should say anything for the matter.

Mrs. Okano sighed. "Let's just go to bed."

"Yeah." Mrs. Hayami nodded.

Mrs. Kurahashi lied down on her mattress and sighed. "I don't feel like sleeping after what we saw."

"I do!" Mrs. Akabane said as she placed her blood red, "Disturb N' Die" sleep mask on that she always had on her person. She then pointed in random directions. "No disturbances, got it?"

The women just rolled their eyes as they watched her lied down on her mattress and drape the blanket over her head.

"I really can't stand this woman." Mrs. Hayami said.

"Feeling's mutual!" The she-devil retorted under the blankets.

Mrs. Kurahashi hummed, glancing around the room. Truthfully, she was still a little shaken from the last episode and worried about having nightmares. That, and she really didn't like sour atmosphere dominating the room. She wondered if everyone here had similar thoughts.

That's when idea popped into her head.

"How about a slumber party?" She asked, quickly sitting up.

Hiromi, who had been sitting far away, whipped her head to the woman so fast, her neck made a small cracking noise.

"Slumber….party…?" She breathed, eyes sparkling with joy and disbelief.

"Slumber party?" Mrs. Kataoka frowned and shared an uncertain look with Mrs. Sugaya.

Mrs. Kurahashi shrugged lightly. "Well, it'd be nice, with everything we've seen so far..." She paused and shrugged again. "…well, it'd be fun."

It wasn't until she had voiced her idea that Mrs. Kurahashi started having doubts. After the insanity they had watched and what had happened with Mrs. Horibe, was this really the time to have fun? The silence she received from her "roommates" only furthered her doubts and brought forth a great amount of embarrassment.

Mrs. Hara smiled. "I think it's a good idea."

"Yes!" Hiromi beamed, clapping her hands like a giddy child. _'My first slumber party!'_

Mrs. Hayami shrugged. "I got nothing better to do."

"It sounds like a good idea." Mrs. Nakamura said. "We'll be here for quite some time, so we should get to know each other." _'And hopefully not have any more fights.'_

Mrs. Kurahashi smiled when more and more women agreed to her idea.

"Hold it!"

The women all turned and watched as Mrs. Akabane swiftly got up and threw her blanket at the clapping Hiromi, who was too ecstatic to even notice the fabric over her head.

Mrs. Akabane then removed her mask and smiled wickedly, unnerving them. "So what're we gonna do?"

* * *

"Oh, hey!" Mr. Nakamura waved once he saw Mr. Kanzaki re-enter the classroom, which has now been converted to a men's dorm. "You doing okay?"

"Yes." Mr. Kanzaki said as he sat down next to him.

He then noticed the quiet and clearly distraught Mr. Horibe sitting far away with Mr. Hara and Nagia's father. "Is he alright?"

Mr. Nakamura shrugged before whispering. "His wife fainted and he learned his son had tentacles."

Mr. Kanzaki nodded, feeling embarrassed for asking such a ridiculous question.

"But I think he'll be fine." The other man said, lying down on his mattress. "This was one weird day; I don't feel like sleeping after what we've just watched."

The lawyer nodded, his mind wandering back to his wife's words. _"I just don't want her to hate us."_

He didn't want to either, but he just wanted the best for Yukiko. He had acted based on reason.

Mr. Kanzaki tensed at the last thought.

The principal….he also believed he was acting based on reason, but that led to actions that were nothing short of outrageous. He had basically tormented children for the sake of some twisted education philosophy.

But Mr. Kanzaki wasn't like that; he did not torment his daughter for the sake of some incomprehensible, amoral belief. He was strict with Yukiko for her sake, and it wasn't like he went to the same extreme lengths as the principal did, why was he even comparing himself to _that_ man?!

"You okay?"

Mr. Kanzaki snapped out of his thoughts and turned to meet Mr. Nakamura's curious gaze.

"You seem troubled."

"I'm just tired." The man lied.

Mr. Nakamura decided not to press any further and instead, change the topic.

He sighed. "Man, I wish Rio was here."

"Why?"

"'Cause I just watched Sonic Ninja!" The other man said as if it were the most obvious. "How can I go to bed when I have _so_ much to talk about?"

Mr. Kanzaki gave him a bemused look.

"I haven't told you this before, but after every Sonic Ninja movie, Rio listens to all my thoughts, theories, and everything!" He sighed dramatically and placed a hand over his eyes. "If only there was someone else who could end me an ear."

 _'He's not even trying to be subtle.'_ Mr. Kanzaki sweat dropped before sighing.

"I suppose I could do that instead."

He watched the other man slowly sit back up with the giddiest grin he had ever witnessed. It was a little endearing, but a bit unnerving as well.

"Okay, so here's the thing!" Mr. Nakamura said quickly and eagerly. "When I first heard they were animating the ZAP arc—"

The man paused and snapped his fingers. "Wait, first I have to tell you all about Sonic Ninja so you can follow up!"

Mr. Kanzaki's eyes widened. "Th-That won't be necessary! I can perfectly—"

"Let me tell you about Sonic Ninja:" Mr. Nakamura began, ignoring the other man's protests. "It is arguably, objectively, undeniably, absolutely, truthfully one of, if not the best comic books ever written, illustrated, and published! I mean, there isn't a single word out there that can capture the beauty of Sonic Ninja! The writing, the flow, the characters! Heck, even the background characters are amazing! And the plot twists and the arcs! Let's start with the very first arc: the Mafia Arc. So it starts with best girl Maryann reporting to the mafia leader. At first, you have no idea what the hell is going on, but then it turns out Maryann is actually on an undercover mission to bring the mafia down, and there are these flashbacks of her past that occasionally pop up that make you wanna know more about what the hell happened and why she hates the mafia so much, and—"

Mr. Kanzaki blanched as he reluctantly continued listening to the man's seemingly never-ending rambling. _'What have I just subjected myself to?'_

* * *

"We can talk here."

They had gone outside to the back of the mountain, and sat on the stairs that led to the soccer field. Now that she was here in person, Mr. Muramatsu couldn't help but admire the view.

She smiled and turned to Mrs. Horibe, whose sobs had subsided, but did not completely stop.

"It looks so much better in person." She began. "Korosensei did this for our children, he really cared about them."

Mrs. Horibe nodded silently.

"That's why I'm sure he found a way to help Itona-kun." She continued. "Whatever happens next, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Mrs. Horibe wiped her eyes. "Am I truly that horrible?"

Mrs. Muramatsu's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"I wanted to take Itona with us, but we couldn't." Another sob escaped her lips. "W-We had to leave him behind; I didn't think…think this would happen to him."

"Of course not!" Mrs. Muramatsu quickly said. "And it doesn't make you a horrible mother; how were you supposed to know something like this would happen?" She patted Mrs. Horibe's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault."

"It all started with that phone call." Mrs. Horibe said without even thinking.

"What?"

"One day, his uncle called, saying that…" She wiped more tears. "…saying that Itona ran away!"

The other woman gasped.

"I-I couldn't believe it." Mrs. Horibe said, her voice shaking. "I-I…I couldn't believe what I was h-hearing, I cried the whole day."

She sniffed and hastily wiped more tears, which had become endless at this point as memories of that dreadful day resurfaced—the day their little family was shattered.

Their relationship had always been shaken by the stress and anguish from losing their factory, but that one phone call was the last nail in the coffin. They let stress and worry get the better of them, and exchanged some hurtful words they regretted later.

Divorce followed afterwards, and Mrs. Horibe returned to Japan in search of her son with all sorts of unthinkable horrors circulating through her mind. None of them involved Itona being made into a deadly assassin, with tentacles of unknown origin; it made her want to cry more.

"There, there." Mrs. Muramatsu told her softly. "What happened afterwards?"

"I came back to Japan and spent months searching for him." Mrs. Horibe sobbed, her voice cracking again. "I-I looked everywhere, did everything…" She cried harder.

Mrs. Muramatsu rubbed her back. "You did everything you could."

"It's wasn't enough!" The woman sobbed. "I once….once locked myself in my r-room because I was so depressed I…I wasn't any progress…."

"That's normal." Mr. Muramatsu soothed.

"Is it?" Mrs. Horibe looked up at her through tear eyes. "Part of me just wanted to give up! I didn't w-want to search anymore and find nothing!" She sobbed hard and lowered her head into her hands. "My son was being e-experimented on and I just wanted to give up, a-am I….am I truly a mother?"

"Hush, now." The other woman said. "I can't imagine the pain you went through," She smiled down on her. "But the fact that you tried your hardest, the fact that you wanted to take your son with you, and that fact that you're crying right now shows how much you care about your son."

Mrs. Murmatsu lifted the other woman's head up. "Even the fact that you were so depressed at the lack of progress, that's something normal for a mother tirelessly searching for her lost child to feel."

Mrs. Horibe opened her mouth again, but the woman quickly continued.

"I'm sure that if you could, you would've torn the world in half just to find your son, but you're only human, and you did everything you could." Mrs. Muramatsu frowned sadly. "The hardest part about being a parent is that you're just human; there will always be times you wish you could've done more, if only you had the power to do so."

Mrs. Horibe nodded and rested her head on Mrs. Muramatsu's shoulder, feeling drained, but at the same time, slightly better.

"By the way," She said tiredly. "How do you know my son?"

Mrs. Muramatsu smiled fondly. "He's a frequent customer at our ramen shop."

"Hm?" The other woman looked up. "He is?"

"Yes," Mrs. Muramatsu chuckled. "He's such a sweet boy, I love him so much."

For the first time since regaining consciousness, Mrs. Horibe smiled.

* * *

 _'Tomorrow, he said.'_ Mrs. Kanzaki thought bitterly.

She knew her husband kept his promises, but he was a very stubborn man; and unless she thought carefully of what to say, her words would not affect him in the slightest.

So what will she say? Don't be strict with Yukiko anymore? No, her husband would never accept that, and neither would she.

They were strict on their daughter because they loved her and wanted what was best for her. Their restrictions and expectations were for the sake of Yukiko's future. As parents, they had to protect their children from the dangers of this world and from committing grave mistakes.

 _'And look what happened.'_ She thought sadly.

Their daughter rebelled, went to arcades behind their backs, and neglected her studies. Then she got kidnapped, and if it weren't for her teacher…Mrs. Kanzaki preferred not to think of the horrible possibilities.

Mrs. Maehara's daughter followed a similar path, _'What's the right thing to do?'_

Should they be as lenient as the Akabanes? Just look at how problematic their son is. Fighting, sending his peers to hospitals, pranks that involved _chloroform_? And the parents were just fine with it? There was a difference between self-defense and problematic behavior.

 _"It's all about balance."_ She remembered one of the mothers saying. _'But finding that balance can be difficult.'_

"Oh." She stopped when she saw Mrs. Maehara exit the "medical room".

The other woman smiled and bowed her head slightly as a form of greeting. Mrs. Kanzaki returned the gesture. "How is she?"

"Good." Mrs. Maehara said. "She said she should be alright tomorrow."

"That's good to hear." Mrs. Kanzaki said as the two walked in silence.

Upon reaching their destination, they were surprised to find everyone still up and…doing each other's hair?

"Oh, there you two are!" Mrs. Kurahashi beamed and gestured for them to come inside.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked, as she and Mrs. Maehara stepped inside.

"We're having a slumber party!" Hiromi squealed as she finished braiding Mrs. Hazama's hair.

The other woman beamed as she stared at her reflection on Ritsu's holographic mirror. "Oh, Shiota-san! You're so talented!"

"Why thank you!" Hiromi giggled. _'My first slumber party is amazing!'_

"They got along fast." Mrs. Nakamura commented, watching them.

"Well, they do seem alike." Mrs. Kataoka said.

"I call them the Screaming Soulmates." Mrs. Akabane said from behind the random book she was reading.

"Oh, I wish Kirara would let me braid her hair." Mrs. Hazama crossed her arms. "But she keeps cutting it!"

Hiromi sighed. "I wish _I_ had a daughter."

"You can have mine." The raven-haired woman said. "She always drives me crazy with her ridiculous hobbies!"

"Hey, having troubles with your kid is part of the wonderful thing known as parenting." Mrs. Hayami shrugged.

Mrs. Hara sighed when she remembered her chaotic young boys. "True."

"Worst part is when they develop an attitude and start talking back to you." Mrs. Yoshida sighed, recalling how Taisei started acting during his first two years of Junior high.

"I hate that!" Mrs. Okano groaned.

"It's frustrating." Mrs. Kataoka sighed.

"It's inevitable." Mrs. Maehara said as she recalled the fights with her eldest. "You just gotta find some way to deal with it."

Mrs. Akabane glared when she heard those words. _'Yeah, and you did_ _such_ _a good job, bitch.'_

"That's a whole new level of frustration." Mrs. Kataoka stated. "Especially when you don't know what's going through your kid's head."

"True." Mrs. Chiba nodded.

Mrs. Nakamura made a noise of agreement.

"Just don't be strict and things'll work out." Mrs. Akabane said, not looking up from her book.

Mrs. Maehara glared at her. "Yeah, let 'em do what they want and don't be surprised if they get into trouble."

"Chain 'em up and don't be surprised when they lash out at you!" The other woman spat, slamming her book shut and giving Mrs. Maehara an icy glare. "I told you all about my parents: controlling, demanding, annoying!" She gritted her teeth once she remembered how suffocating her adolescent years had been. "Moving outta that damn house and cutting off ties with those assholes was the best decision of my life!"

Mrs. Kataoka was taken aback by the amount of anger dripping from Mrs. Akabane's words. _'Just how bad were they?'_

"I hate my parents, too." Hiromi suddenly spoke up. "They were so strict and wouldn't even let me keep my hair long."

"The hell?" Mrs. Nakmaura's eyes widened.

"Controlling, demanding, annoying." Mrs. Akabane repeated. "Strict parents suck."

Mrs. Kanzaki tensed, feeling as if this was a personal attack on _her_ ; though she kept telling herself it wasn't. Mrs. Maehara narrowed her eyes, having similar assumptions.

Mrs. Hara hummed thoughtfully. "I see your point, and I do agree being too strict can be damaging," She said carefully. "However, no matter how strict, parents just want what's best for their children. Parenting isn't easy after all."

"My parents were strict." Mrs. Maehara said. "I didn't like it, I hated them for it, but then I grew up and realized they were right and I was just being an immature brat."

Suddenly, Mrs. Akabane gaze darkened and she unconsciously clenched her fist.

Immature brat; that was what her parents would call her whenever she disobeyed them. That was the insult they hurled at her when she refused to wear what they wanted her to wear, when she refused to go to law school in favor of a different career path, when she married a man they did not approve of, but _still_ wanted to attend the wedding, and when she refused to let them, they accused her of being a selfish, self-centered, immature brat!

She was an immature brat because she defied them, and she was proud of it!

"So that's why you ended up like them, huh?" She said coldly.

Mrs. Maehara was taken aback. _'What is she…?'_

Mrs. Akabane glared daggers at the woman, who at the moment reminded her so much of her mother and the countless fights they've had. It only fueled her anger even more.

"Why do you think kids rebel?" She asked. "Not because it's cool, not because they think it's funny to piss off their parents; it's because they're _suffocating_! And all in the name of "What's best for them"" She pointed at Mrs. Kanzaki, who tensed. "Just look what happened to her kid!"

Mr. Kanzaki suddenly grew infuriated with the woman. _'Who does she think she is?'_

"Yours too, for that matter." The woman continued.

Mrs. Maehara froze. _'Did she overhear us?'_

"And what of your child?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked calmly, but coldly, much to everyone's surprise.

Mrs. Akabane turned to glare at her, but the woman wasn't fazed.

"Don't you remember his expression when his old teacher told him he would be by his side?" Mrs. Kanzaki narrowed her eyes at the woman. "It speaks volumes of your relationship with him."

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't fit in, bitch!" Mrs. Akabane said dangerously. "At least I didn't stress my kid out!"

"At least they _cared_ about her!" Mrs. Maehara said, fixing the woman with her own icy glare. "At least they don't drop off her at a relative's house and go have fun around the world because to hell with responsibility!"

"Oh, you think I've been leaving Karma all his life?!" Mrs. Akabane shouted. "No! Here's a shocker for ya: I _did_ raise him when he was younger! I taught him how to stand up for himself! How to take care of himself! I wouldn't leave him alone unless I trust him!"

"Then why'd he almost kill himself, huh?" Mrs. Maehara raised her voice slightly. "It's simple: You aren't there for him! You don't _care_ about him! The kid looked up to his old teacher because he didn't have any parents around!"

Mrs. Akabane seethed, her anger tripling.

Great, so now the bitch reminded her of her brother and all the times he'd lecture her on how to raise her _own_ kid! He didn't even have kids of his own, what right did he have to talk about parenting as if he were an expert on the subject?!

"That's enough, ladies." Mrs. Hara stood in between them. "Let's not get into arguments over who's a terrible parent and call it a nigh—"

"You're no better than me!" Mrs. Akabane shouted. "You said your daughter finally understood why you were so strict with her when she grew up, yet you two barely talk! How's that understanding?! No! She just hates you and rightfully so!"

That's when things went down the hill. Mrs. Maehara didn't remember what happened in the next few seconds. She didn't recalling suddenly stepping closer and slapping the infuriating woman _hard_ ; it was as if her mind had blacked out and her body took over. She only realized what she had done when she heard the spectators gasping.

All eyes were now on Mrs. Akabane, who remained frozen. Her head was covered by her hair and was lowered to the ground.

Slowly, the woman raised her head up and turned to Mrs. Maehara, allowing her to see a face so consumed by rage.

"YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

"My only complaint about the movie was that boob scene." Mr. Nakamura scowled. "It's fanservice! Plain and simple! Actually, ever since the new writer took over, Maryann's been reduced to fanservice!"

 _'Why me?'_ Mr. Kanzaki mentally groaned and resisted the urge to just smack the man into silence for possibly the 80th time.

"And I'm not the only one who thinks that! Half the fanbase hates how she's been treated lately." The fanboy continued. "Then, you have the new fans who are like: "Stop complaining about what a female character is wearing!" and "Women can wear whatever the heck they want!" but that's not the issue! Look, fanservice has nothing to do with women empowerment!"

He never thought that there would be something—or some _one_ —that could be a dozen thousand times worse than the paperwork that would greet him early in the morning! That's how big of an irritation Mr. Nakamura was!

"In the early chapters, Maryann was never sexualized! First off, the writer went with a conservative approach for her clothes, and there was once this scene where she was wearing a sports bra and was exercising. And guess what? She wasn't drawn in a sexual pose. I mean that there wouldn't be close-ups of her boobs or butt shots in the panels."

Mr. Kanzaki's eye twitched. _'What am I listening to?'_

"And also—"

"Will you shut up, already?!" Mr. Terasaka yelled at him. "Some of us would like some shut eye!"

Mr. Nakamura smiled sheepishly and nodded. Mr. Kanzaki thanked the Kami that his torment was finally over and lied down on the mattress to get some much-needed sleep!

Just as the man was about to close his eyes, he saw a note hanging over his face. Confused, he took it and read.

_Maryann isn't the type to show skin! I mean she does sometimes, but she generally likes comfortable, loose…_

Another paper was handed to him He only managed to read the first line before receiving _another_ one!

Mr. Kanzaki blanched. _'How is he writing so fast?'_

More importantly, where did he even get a paper and pen to write? Did he have them on him this who—

"YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Mr. Kanzaki jolted up from shock, as did the other men.

"What was that?!" Mr. Muramatsu was quivering.

Mrs. Akabane paled. That was his wife, beyond _livid_. _'Fuck.'_

Someone frantically knocked on the door. Mr. Yoshida rushed over and opened it to find a shaken Mrs. Chiba.

"What's wrong?!" Mr. Yoshida asked while

"Y-Your wife!" She shakingly pointed at Mr. Maehara. "And…And your wife!" She pointed at Mr. Akabane. "They're going to kill each other!"

Mr. Akabane swore and dashed outside the room, Mr. Maehara not to far behind.

This instantly reached the women's dorm, and the scene that greeted them inside could only be described as chaotic.

Their wives had messy hairs, no doubt having been roughly pulled, but what shocked them more was the sight of scratch marks running down Mrs. Maehara's arms. The two women were ready to massacre one another, but they were being restrained from doing so.

Mrs. Maehara was being held back by Mrs. Kanzaki, Mrs. Hayami, and Mrs. Hara.

Mrs. Akabane on the other hand, was being restrained by Mrs. Kataoka, Mrs. Okano, Mrs. Okajima, Mrs. Kimura, and Mrs. Nakamura.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Mr. Akabane yelled as he Ran over to his wife and tried to calm her down.

"What does it look like?!" Mrs. Okajima grunted as she struggled to hold back the enraged woman.

"LET ME GO! I'LL FUCKING KILL THAT BITCH!" Mrs. Akabane roared.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" The other woman retorted, ignoring all her husband's attempt to calm her down.

"YOU FUCKING SLAPPED ME! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"YOU HAD IT COMING YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MOTHER AND HUMAN BEING!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"That's enough!" Mrs. Takebayashi got in between them. "This behavior is unacceptable! You're both adults, you should know better than—"

"DON'T FORGET YOUR DAUGHTER HATES YOU!" Mrs. Akabane shouted, her face was now a deep shade of red that matched her hair.

"Stop it!" Mrs. Kataoka yelled. "Just drop the subject and calm down!"

"I'VE GOT ONE THING TO SAY TO YOU, AKABANE!" Mrs. Maehara yelled back, her face was the same deep shade of red. "I _KNOW_ I'M A HORRIBLE MOTHER! I MADE MISTAKES WITH MY OLDEST CHILD AND I REGRET THEM TO THIS DAY! IF I COULD GO BACK IN TIME AND CHANGE EVERYTHING, I WOULD!" The slight crack in the woman's voice did not elude them. "But I can't! Instead, I have to live with the consequences of my actions! I have to live with the fact that my daughter hates me! And I deserve it! I made mistakes and I acknowledge them!" She paused to glare at the woman. "And that's the difference between you and me, Akabane!"

She was now more upset than angry, and her struggles had ceased ever slightly, allowing Mr. Maehara to grab her by the wrists and roughly led her to the door, where some men had gathered to see what was happening. He ignored them as well as the overwhelming embarrassment he was feeling because of his wife's actions and angrily led her outside the old campus.

"Hey!" Mrs. Akabane yelled when her husband twisted her elbow from behind—not hard enough to cause any damage—and roughly grabbed her hair.

"Walk in front of me!" He ordered darkly, " _ **Now**_!"

Mrs. Akabane grunted, but complied nonetheless, glaring at the unwanted spectators.

Mr. Akabane ignored all the looks he was receiving. He was perfectly aware of the fact that holding his wife like this did not constitute the best image, but guess what? He was too pissed off at his wife to care!

It wasn't until the two couples were completely out of sight that the men walked in to check on their wives and inquire about what the hell just occurred moments prior. Nagisa's father walked over to his wife, who was sitting far away and visibly upset.

"Are you alright, Hiromi?" He asked, sitting down in front of her. "You're not hurt are you?"

Hiromi sighed sadly. "My first slumber party," She crossed her arms and pouted. "Ruined!"

The man blanched. _'Th-That's what she's so upset about?!'_

* * *

The peace and tranquility they were enjoying quickly vanished when they heard the door behind them slide open.

Mrs. Horibe gasped when she saw the Maeharas, particularly Mrs. Maehara, who looked worse for wear.

"Eh…could you both excuse us?" Mr. Maehara asked politely, hoping they wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Mrs. Muramatsu quickly nodded and led Mrs. Horibe inside. Once they were gone, the man shoved his wife outside, not too rough, but not gently either.

"What the hell just happened?!" He yelled at her, but the woman remained silent, not even making any eye contact, which only angered the man even further.

"Is it true you slapped her?" He glared when she didn't respond right away. "Well? Is it?!" His voice rose slightly.

"Yes." She said after a moment's hesitation.

"Why?!" She jumped slightly at the loud tone. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you do something like that?!"

"S-She had it coming!" Mrs. Maehara said defensively. "She brought up my relationship with Mina in front of everyone, and I just lost it!"

The man's glare did not ease even slightly. "And how does she know about Mina?"

"She overheard when I was talking to Kanzaki-san." The woman said quietly. "I was trying to cheer her up when we were making lunch, and—"

"You know what? Forget it!" He cut her off. "You're apologizing!"

Mrs. Maehara was flabbergasted. "W-What?!"

"You're apologizing!" He repeated with a stern glare. "I don't care what that woman said, or did, you shouldn't have slapped her!"

"I was mad!"

"That's your excuse?!"

The woman was silent, unsure of what to say because as irritating as it is, her husband was right, though that didn't mean she would admit and there was no way in hell she was apologizing to that she-devil, Akabane!

"Look what she did to me!" She held out her scratched arms. "She's a monster!"

"It wouldn't have happened if you had slapped her!"

"But—"

"No!" He yelled. "You were in the wrong! You hit first! It wasn't justified and you _will_ be apologizing!"

She glared at him. "I'd rather die!"

"Then die!" He snapped.

Mrs. Maehara took a step back, not at all expecting this response.

"Go die and I'll apologize on _your_ behalf!"

Mrs. Maehara felt her eyes sting. "Why are you yelling at me?!" Her voice cracked.

"Because maybe then you'd come to your senses!" The man shouted, too blindsided by anger to notice he was making her cry. "You embarrassed us in front of so many people! What are we gonna do now?! If you had just kept your anger under control and didn't cause any trouble, none of this would've happened!"

The man came to his senses when he heard his wife sob.

"What was I supposed to do?!" She furiously rubbed her eyes. "I couldn't j-just let her say that to me!" She tried to contain her sobs. "She…S-She didn't have to...b-bring it up!"

The man sighed tiredly and walked closer until he was in front of his wife. He took her wrists, this time much gentler.

They sat down on the stairs, no longer exchanging any words. Mr. Maehara breathed, trying to calm himself down, while the woman cried.

They stayed like that for quite some time, possibly half an hour. Mr. Maehara did not meet her gaze, partly because he was still angry with her, and partly because he was mad at himself for yelling at her like that. His wife's cries ceased, but he still remained silent for quite some time.

"You're still apologizing." He said calmly, not receiving a reply, though he didn't expect one in the first place.

* * *

"Who the fucking fuck does she fucking think she fucking is?!"

Mr. Akabane rubbed his temples, trying to ease himself of the headache brought forth by his wife's rants.

"Let me get this straight," He said with barely contained anger. "You got into another fight over parenting, she slapped you when you brought up her daughter, and that's how you got into a cat fight?"

"Yes!" She yelled. "That bitch—"

"Shut up!" He cut her off. "Just shut up!"

The man grunted and massaged his temples some more. This wouldn't do, he had to remain calm because yelling and fighting would only make things worse than they already were.

But how the hell was he supposed to remain calm when he was dealing with this idiot?!

"Didn't I tell you not to cause trouble?" He glared disapprovingly at her.

She glared back at him. "And I told you no promises!"

Mr. Akabane growled, doubling his efforts to remain calm, before speaking again.

"You're apologizing." He said calmly, but firmly, leaving no room for debate.

"Huh?!" The woman yelled, a vein pulsing on her forehead. "No way in hell! The bitch slapped me first! She's in the wrong!"

"She wouldn't have if you hadn't got into an argument with her!" Mr. Akabane snapped, struggling to maintain his cool.

"She's the one who started it!"

"And you continued it?" He glared at her. "You couldn't have just let it go? Ignored her? Told her to agree to disagree? Anything _but_ fighting?!"

"You know me, okay?!" She crossed her arms. "If someone's gotta problem with me or what I do, I'll gladly give 'em a piece of my mind!"

That's right, this was the kind of woman Mrs. Akabane was. While he preferred to ignore others and avoid conflicts, Mrs. Akabane had no problem challenging those who talked down to her. She was a fierce woman who did not shy away from confrontations. It was an admirable trait to have.

However, his wife had some serious anger issues that have led to countless, pointless fights in the past. It was why Mr. Akabane was the one who handled negotiations during business deals.

But one thing was bothering him. _'She's not telling me anything.'_

It wasn't just anger he saw in her red face, but pure hatred as well. The last time he'd seen her like that was a few days before their wedding, when her parents suddenly showed up, demanding they speak with her. The fight was so bad, Mr. Akabane had to kick them out and spend hours trying to calm the woman down.

"Did she say anything else to you?"

"No."

"Then why'd you scratch her arms like that?"

She blinked. "Because she slapped me!"

"Then why didn't you slap her, too?" He asked. "You never scratch people."

All her previous fights had one thing in common: She was never the first to throw a punch, and she always reciprocated what she received. He still remembered that one time a particular rude woman pushed his wife out of her way, so what does his wife do? She pushes her back!

Mrs. Akabane was silent for a few moments before responding. "I was mad! I mean, she just slapped me like that and…." She suddenly grew quiet before saying. "She reminded me of my mom, okay?!"

Now, it made sense.

"Look," He began. "We don't know how long we're gonna be here with these people, so the less trouble, the better."

"They're the ones who keep acting all judgmental like they're the greatest parents in the world!"

"Just ignore them!" He told her. "Pretend they don't exist and drop the whole who's a terrible parent than who!"

"Oh, so if they bring up us leaving Karma behind, I'm just supposed to stay quiet?!"

"Yes!"

"What?!"

"Look!" He yelled. "I know I'm being unreasonable, and I don't like how some of these people are judgmental, but it's like I said, we don't know how long we'll be here, so don't cause any trouble in the meantime!"

"But—"

"Who cares what they think? We're not gonna see them again once we're out." He cut her off. "Just this once, don't fight anyone. Just ignore them."

"And if that's not possible?" She asked challengingly.

"Then I'll deal with them." He said.

She scoffed. "You?"

"Just 'cause I don't use my fists, doesn't mean I'll tolerate others' BS."

"Whatever." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You're still apologizing, by the way."

"Go to hell!" She yelled. "Why should I be the one to apologize when she's the one who stuck first?"

"Why did you bring up her daughter?"

"She brought up Karma first!"

"And why did she bring up Karma?"

"All I did was say that strict parents suck!" She snapped, feeling her anger resurface. "I told her look at Kanzaki's kid! Then, that bitch, Kanzaki was like "What about your son? Didn't you see how he looked up to his old teacher" and then she went on like "makes me question your relationship" or whatever bullcrap she said! So I tell her to suck it and then Bitch number 2 butts in an—"

"So you were also in the wrong." Mr. Akabane cut her off.

"Wha…?"

"You're mad about the Maehara bringing Karma up, but you brought up someone else's kid first." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Isn't that _hypocrisy_?"

The woman was silent for a few moments before opening her mouth once more.

"I was trying to make a point!" She said defensively. "I mean, you saw what happened to the girl! She was stressed out and rebelled and—"

"It's none of our business." Mr. Akabane said.

"I'm just saying!"

"Look," Mr. Akabane said. "What happened a few minutes ago will _not_ happen again, got it?"

Mrs. Akabane glared at the ground.

"I can't force you to apologize to Maehara, but you _will_ be apologizing to Kanzaki!"

The woman growled, but did not say anything else.

* * *

"My…"

Honestly, Hara had no words for this, and she liked to be believe it was a joke, but she knew Ritsu wouldn't kid about something like this.

Ritsu nodded, looking down. "I wanted to stop them, but I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, Ritsu." Hara smiled reassuringly at her. "Even I wouldn't have known what to do."

"It wasn't the first fight." Ritsu said quietly. "I told you about Takebayashi-san's father and Okuda-san's mother, right?"

Hara nodded. "Are they getting along, now?"

"Only when they have to."

Hara sighed. She knew certain parents were very judgmental, but she had never anticipated any fights, neither verbal nor physical, but she knew such things happened, especially among mothers.

"Hara-san?"

"Yes?"

"Was all this really necessary?" The AI asked with some hesitation. "I've calculated the probability of more fights, and I can tell you the numbers are high."

No, it wasn't; and Hara only realized it _now_. So fed up with their parents' worry, frustrated with the tarnished image of their teacher, and so eager to show them the truth, they did not factor in any downsides to this insane plan of theirs.

"I don't know how to deal with these conflicts." Ritsu said. "Should we just release them and send each family a copy of the anime?"

Logically speaking, it would be the best solution to the family feuds however, there was only one problem: It might get awkward.

They were already preparing themselves for the inevitable punishments for basically kidnapping their parents, but the idea of them watching the memories with their parents sounded…awkward, especially in regards to their not-so-greatest moments.

_'But it's better than them killing each other.'_

"I don't know, Ritsu." She sighed tiredly. "For now, don't tell Karma-kun or Maehara-kun about this, or anybody else."

"Understood." Ritsu nodded. "There's more I'd like to discuss with you."

"Yes?" Hara nodded and gave the AI her full attention.

"I'm thinking of telling Kayano-san's father the truth beforehand." Ritsu admitted. "After seeing the Horibe's reaction to their son's tentacles, I…I feel like it's best to tell him about both Kayano-san and Yukimura-sensei beforehand."

Hara nodded. "If you think it's right, then go ahead."

"But…" Ritsu looked down. "I'm not 100% certain of this decision. In fact, ever since the incident with Mrs. Isogai _,_ I couldn't come to a quick decision as I normally do."

"Really?" Hara furrowed her brow with interest.

"Indeed. After what happened between Mrs. Akabane and Mrs. Maehara, I've considered contacting Hazama-san to let her release everyone, but I wasn't too sure and after further consideration, I've decided to turn to you for advice." Ritsu smiled bitterly. "It took me four hours to reach that decision, behind the barrier that is."

Hara smiled warmly, having understood what was going on. "Ritsu?"

"Yes?"

"I think you're becoming more human."

Blue eyes widened in shock. "I-I am?"

Hara nodded, smiling fondly at her. "Yup, you're struggling with decision making like any normal human being, and remember when we saw the future memory of you? The one where you had much more emotions than now?"

Ritsu smiled fondly as well, remembering how joyous she felt when she saw her future self. "Yeah."

"You're human than machine now." Hara said. "How does it feel?"

Ritsu's smile widened. Even after gaining a broader range of emotions and sensations from their space mission, there were still some concepts she failed to grasp and it worried Ritsu that she may never fully understand the complexity of human nature.

"It's an odd journey so far," She said, still smiling. "But still very exciting."

Hara chuckled. "That's good to hear."

Ritsu's smile faded and she faced Hara with a serious look. "Still, what should we do about the parents?"

Hara hummed thoughtfully. "Are they asleep now?"

"Yes, but it's been roughly 7 hours in that dimension now, so they should be waking up soon."

 _'It's only been a few minutes here.'_ Hara thought. _'I know time between the two worlds is different, but it's still weird.'_

"I'll think of something." Hara said. "In the meantime, I want you to tell them something."

_'Maybe then they'll start acting like adults.'_

* * *

**Fun Fact: My favorite characters are Kanzaki and Nakamura, so of course I'm going to have their dads be friends, adn of course I'm going to have Mr. Nakamura annoy Mr. Kanzaki! :)**

**Also, you know that part about Hiromi cracking her neck? It actually happened to me while I was typing that part down. Sometimes, I do the actions I want to write, so I was like: "Hiromi whipped her head so fast, her neck made a small cracking noise." I quickly whipped my head to the side and heard my neck make a small cracking noise. It hurt a little, but nothing serious.**

**The Akabane-Maehara fight was the intense moment I talked about before. I had it planned early on, but I had to move it further because it just didn't feel like it fit in there. It's important for later on.**

**Also what did you think of Ritsu and Hara's part? And Mrs. Muramatsu and Mrs. Horibe's part? Do you think Ritsu should tell Mr. Yukimura what happens beforehand?**


	14. Episode 12

Breakfast was…okay.

No one brought up last night's incident, preferring instead to keep the atmosphere peaceful. Everything seemed fine; Mrs. Isogai was better now, and was keeping Mrs. Maehara company. Mrs. Akabane was silently eating her breakfast with a bored look.

Still, Mr. Akabane and Mr. Maehara kept an eye on them; the last thing they wanted was another cat fight between the two women.

It was fine, so long as the two didn't interact, everything would be fine.

Mr. Kanzaki silently ate his breakfast while forcing himself to endure more of Mr. Nakamura's fanboying….because God forbid he gets some peace of mind!

"Looks like you won't be getting your husband back anytime soon." Mrs. Nakamura told Mrs. Kanzaki, watching the two men in amusement.

Mrs. Kanzaki sweat dropped at the scene. "It seems so…" _'I just hope he doesn't forget about our talk today.'_

Mrs. Nakmaura chuckled slightly. "Sorry about this, my husband's such a huge fan of Sonic Ninja and he can't _not_ fanboy to anyone after watching the movie or reading the latest issue."

"Really?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked after swallowing.

"Yeah; it's usually Rio he fanboys to, but since she's not here…." The other trailed off and laughed. "I guess your husband will do."

Mrs. Kanzaki could help but giggle. She had to admit, watching her husband suffer was a little entertaining.

"Hey, are they still outside?" Mrs. Okajima asked, turning to the window to see the Okanos exercising.

"Yeah," Mrs. Kataoka said. "I told them breakfast was ready, but they said they woke up early in the morning and already ate."

Mrs. Kurahashi looked surprised. "They've been exercising that long?"

Mrs. Kataoka shrugged. "Hey, their life."

Mrs. Kurahashi nodded and glanced worriedly at Mrs. Maehara and Mrs. Akabane.

Despite the calm ambiance of the classroom, everyone was wary of the two, worried that anything could set them off and trigger another fight. Why, the rest of the women had secretly agreed to not bring up the fight, or take sides, and it was preferable to not speak to them.

The woman glanced down sadly. _'If only I hadn't suggested a slumber party.'_

Had they gone to bed directly, the fight wouldn't have happened. The only good thing that came out of that slumber party was Hiromi and Mrs. Hazama's friendship.

Speaking of the two, they were busy chattering away about make-up, fashion, and all sorts of girly topics, all while their husbands watched.

"Well, it's nice they're getting along." Nagisa's father said. "I've never seen my wife this happy."

"The last time I saw my wife happy was when her aunt died." Mr. Hazama said.

"Eh…"

"Oh? You're finished?" Mrs. Yada asked when she saw the Okanos enter.

Mrs. Okano smiled and sat next to the woman. "Hey."

"That was some excising." Mrs. Kataoka said.

"Yeah, it's our morning routine." Mrs. Okano said.

Mrs. Kurahashi smiled. "You and your husband do this every morning together?"

"Not just us, the kids, too."

Mrs. Kimura's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"So, it's like a family bonding time?" Mrs. Yada asked.

Mrs. Okano laughed. "Yeah, pretty much."

"That's so sweet." Mrs. Kataoka smiled. "My daughter and I bond over swimming."

"My daughter and I bond over playing piano." Mrs. Yada said.

Mrs. Kanzaki overheard them, and mentally sighed. _'Yukiko and I don't really bond over anything.'_

The men were also discussing the same topic with Mr. Okano. Mrs. Kanzaki looked up to see her husband had a distant look in his eyes.

Mr. Kanzaki had long since stopped listening to Mr. Nakamura's rambling about Sonic Ninja, choosing instead to listen in on Mr. Okano talk about his kids and his family's routine, and most importantly, how he and his daughter are close.

The man felt a pang of envy clench his heart. Why did it seem like he was the only father who did not have the best relationship with his daughter? He didn't want Yukiko to hate him, he just…wanted what was best for her.

The man looked up and noticed his wife staring at him with a similar , sad expression, probably because she had the same thoughts as him. He maintained eye contact, before turning to Mr. Nakamura.

"Nakamura-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about your daughter."

* * *

"Is everyone ready for the next episode?" Ritsu asked them after they had sat down.

She was met with nods and words of agreement.

"Alright, but before I start, I'd like to first state something." She began.

The parents gave her curious looks.

"For the rest of the series, some of you will appear." She noted how the majority tensed. "Either mentioned, or appear in person, and…let's just say it won't be in the best light."

Mrs. Hayami shifted in her seat. Hiromi was shocked, _'Are they going to show that night?'_

"What do you mean, not in the best light?" Mr. Takebayashi asked suspiciously.

"It means exactly what you think it means." Ritsu answered. "Most of you appear as memories, and not the best memories."

Mrs. Kanzaki frowned, remembering the memory of _him_.

"You will mostly be seen from your children's perspective." Ritsu clarified. "Just because it's not in the best light, doesn't mean you're terrible parents; these memories are very short and only show a moment a certain moment in your lives."

Some of the parents felt relieved to hear those words.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because I don't want any more fighting or judging others for their parenting style."

Mr. Akabane and Mr. Maehara tensed and quickly glanced at their wives. The two women were quiet, their expressions unreadable.

"Also," Ritsu continued. "You'll be seeing us make mistakes, acting irrationally, being jerks, and…betraying one another."

"Betraying?" Mrs. Yada asked in confusion.

"But please keep in mind that we're just kids and we've done things we're not proud of."

Mr. Nakamura nodded unconsciously. Mr. Kanzaki thought back to his daughter and her past mistakes.

"So for here on out, I'd like you all to stop passing judgment." Ritsu told them sternly. "No more fighting over parenting style, no more judging others, no more judging my former classmates for their actions. I'd like you all to just watch and see what truly happened on this mountain. Otherwise," Ritsu's eyes turned red, startling everyone. "I'll have to take measures into my own hands."

"Okay, okay!" Mr. Okajima quickly brought his hands up. "No judging, no fight, nothing!"

"Good!" Ritsu quickly regained her cheerfulness. "Let's start!"

The episode began to play, but then Ritsu appeared again.

"Ah, one more thing." She smiled widely. "We have a new opening!"

"Woohoo." Mrs. Hayami twirled her finger bemusedly.

Mr. Takebayashi rolled his eyes.

**It was a sunny day. Karma, Nagisa, and Sugino were walking together.**

**Sugino placed his arms behind his neck. "The rainy season's finally over!"**

**"It's starting to get hot." Nagisa said.**

**"The season for outdoor activities." Sugino said cheerfully. "How about we go have fun somewhere outside?"**

**"Sure, what do you want to do?" Nagisa asked**

**"How about fishing?" Karma proposed.**

"Fishing?" The majority asked in confusion.

**"Sounds good. What's there to catch right now?" Nagisa looked intrigued.**

**Karma grinned devilishly, horns and tail adding to his evil aura. There were three delinquents in the background.**

**"Top fishing spots for in-season delinquents are in front of convenience stores, gaming arcades and dinner late at night." Was written on top.**

**"Summer is the season for fresh delinquents." Karma said. "Let's use Nagisa as bait to catch the ones that try to shake him down and fleece them instead!"**

**A tied up Nagisa was dropped in front of the delinquents. Sugino and Karma, who were standing on top of a convenience store. As soon as the delinquents took the "bait" The two other boys were "fished".**

**"Big haul! Big haul!" Karma and Sugino cried in joy.**

"…"

"…why Nagisa?" Nagisa's father asked sweat dropping.

"Kid has the worst luck." Mr. Yoshida commented.

Mr. Akabane sighed. _'Karma…'_

**Nagisa sweat dropped. "I never knew delinquents were seasonal."**

"That's his only response?" Mr. Terasaka sweat dropped.

"Maybe the kid doesn't mind being bait." Mr. Hayami said.

**"What should we do?" the kept walking.**

**"What do** _**you** _ **feel like, Nagisa?" Karma asked.**

**"Let's see... Oh! How about the beach?"**

**"The beach…"**

**Sugino suddenly stopped and glanced at the fence where the school's baseball team was practicing. One player threw the baseball, which was caught by the pitcher.**

"Hm?" Mrs. Sugino frowned and shared a confused look with her husband.

**"Nice throw, captain!"**

**"Baseball Club Captain, Kunugigaoka Junior High."**

**"Kazutaka Shindo "**

**"Hey, Sugino! It's you!" Shindo said loudly, garnering the attention of his teammates. "Long time no see."**

**"Sugino!"**

**The whole team gathered around.**

**Sugino looked down, slightly nervous, before looking back up with a smile. "Hi!"**

**"Hey, Sugino! What gives? You should come say hello once in a while."**

**"Nah, it'd be kind of awkward." He chuckled.**

"I didn't know this Sugino kid was so popular." Mr. Kataoka commented.

The Suginos smiled.

**Nagisa and Karma smiled as they watched the reunion.**

**"You're pitching in next week's ball tournament, right?"**

**"Oh, I guess it hasn't been decided yet, but I think I'd like to." Sugino said.**

**"We'll be looking forward to it!" the player fist bumped him through the fence.**

Mr. Kurahashi smiled. "It's nice to see that not all the main campus kids are jerks."

"Yeah." Mrs. Fuwa nodded. "It's pretty refreshing."

**"Sure thing!" Sugino replied enthusiastically.**

**"But man, I envy you, Sugino."**

**"You're E Class so you get to goof off every day."**

**Sugino was shocked by this and looked down. "We've got schoolwork** _**and** _ **the club, so we're running on fumes."**

No one was smiling anymore.

"I spoke too soon." Mr. Kurahashi frowned.

"Yeah." Mrs. Fuwa sighed.

The Suginos were upset at what they were seeing.

**"Knock it off. That's not nice." Shindo said, silencing everyone. "Juggling both schoolwork and extracurriculars at a prep school isn't something you have to do unless you're the chosen." He added proudly.**

"Wow." Mr. Akabane said sarcastically. "And I take it _he's_ the so-called chosen?"

**"Wow, that's incredible. You make it sound like you're one of the chosen." Karma said sarcastically, he and Nagisa standing next to Sugino.**

**"That's right, I am." Shindo replied a little too arrogantly.**

**Nagisa and Sugino glared at him. Karma kept smiling.**

**"Don't like it? Then I'll show you at the ball game tournament. There are those chosen to stand at the top and those who aren't." Shindo and his team towered over the three boys. "You'll see the huge gap that's already opened between us at our age."**

"Sheesh, this kid makes me wanna slap him." Mrs. Kimura crossed her arms.

"Same here." Mrs. Kataoka said.

**Music began to play.**

Mr. Takebayashi groaned. _'Here we go.'_

Mrs. Akabane felt her spirits lift.

**Stand up, bow, lock on!**

**Stand up, bow, lock on! Oh, yeah!**

**Sensei! Target on**

Hiromi hummed and began to bubble her head.

**The more the potential, the bigger the hassle**

"Those are Karma and Nagisa!" Mr. Okajima said.

"They sound good together." Mrs. Yada nodded.

**Our dropout mentality**

**Goes beyond the extraordinary**

**We looked like we were nodding off, knives in hand**

"This is good." Mr. Nakamura bobbled his head and turned to Mr. Kanzaki.

The other man just rolled his eyes.

**Stand up, bow, lock on!**

**Let it go and someone's sure to take care of it**

**We thought it was someone else's problem…and yet**

"…and yet!" Mrs. Akabane sang along.

Mr. Akabane chuckled. _'At least she's in a good mood now.'_

**Mr. Teacher, tell us**

Many gawked at the animation of this song.

**Will we, still incomplete, be able to shoot through**

**The invincible target that's you?**

"Why are they swirling like that?" Mr. Yada sweat dropped.

Mr. Kanzaki blinked at the ridiculously bright and silly animation. _'What is this?'_

**As long as we keep trying, the odds are 50/50**

**Mr. Teacher, look at us**

**Lost in so many ways**

**For you more than anyone else**

**Studying like a house on fire**

**Our bloodlust alone is our message to you**

**A self-(let's go) reliant (all out) Revolution**

**Oh, yeah! Sensei! Target on**

Mrs. Kurahashi clapped her hands. "I love it!"

"The lyrics are kinda cheesy though." Mr. Mimura commented.

"And what's that weird dancing?" Mr. Kimura scratched his head. "Hey, Ritsu!"

"Yes?" The AI appeared.

"What kinda dance is that?"

Ritsu laughed sheepishly. "It's not really a dance."

"It's not?" Mr. Hayami asked.

"We're practicing our knife skills."

Everyone blanched.

"That's how you practice…knife skills?" Mr. Hazama sweat dropped.

"Yeah, like this." Ritsu suddenly had a rubber knife and started jumping up and down.

The parents watched her do what they had first presumed was a dance.

"So…" Mr. Sugino began. "That was training?"

"Now that I think about it, it makes sense." Mr. Fuwa said. "It's a show about our kids training to be assassins."

"Kinda morbid." Mr. Yukimura commented.

**Episode 12: Ball Game Tournament Time**

**"Mm-hm. A class versus class ball game tournament, is it?" Korosensei nodded, reading a classroom op "Cultivating healthy minds and bodies using sports-most excellent!" He then lifted up the paper, confusion drawn on his face. "However…why is Class E not in the tournament bracket?!"**

"Shocker." Mrs. Fuwa said sarcastically.

 **Mimura was resting his head in his palm, wearing an unsurprised smile. "** **E Class doesn't get entered into the tournament. Due to the splendid reason that there'd be an odd number of teams. Instead, we have to play an exhibition game at the end."**

**"The exhibition game?"**

Mr. Horibe turned to Nagisa's father. "Was that mentioned in the school pamphlet?"

"I don't remember." He responded.

**"Basically, it's just a spectacle." Mimura explained. "As the entire school look on, we get pit against the Baseball Club and the girls the girls' Basketball Club."**

**The girls were shown facing the basket ball club, which were represented as large, muscular animals.**

Mrs. Kataoka chuckled slightly at the image.

**"I see, so it's the same old same old." Korosensei commented.**

**"Yep." Kataoka smiled.**

**Everyone turned around when they heard chairs moving and saw that the Terasaka gang was ready to leave.**

**"We aren't sticking around to be laughingstocks. You guys handle it however you want." Terasaka said as they left. "See ya."**

**"Hey, wait! Terasaka!" Isogai called but was ignored. "Sheesh."**

Mr. Sugino frowned. "What's their deal?"

The families of the Terasaka gang were disappointed.

"These kids are just…" Mr. Sugaya began, but the Ritsu appeared…with red eyes.

"What did we discuss before the episode?" She asked calmly, but sternly.

Mr. Sugaya gulped and nodded hastily.

**"If it's baseball, the go-to guy'd be Sugino." Maehara turned to the baseball player. "Got any secrets we can use to win?" He asked.**

**Sugino looked down. "It's impossible. Our baseball club is pretty strong."**

**Flashbacks of Shindo and his fastballs were shown. "Especially Shindo, our current club captain. His powerful fastball has even gotten the attention of the prestigious high schools. A star pupil and a star athlete- it's like, unfair."**

"And there the pessimistic side again." Mr. Okuda said.

"He's being realistic here." Mr. Okajima said. "That Shindo kid's no joke."

**The class listened to him attentively.**

**Sugino gripped the baseball, eyes gleaming with determination. "But you know... I want to win, Korosensei."**

"Oh?" Mrs. Okano's eyes widened in surprise.

The Suginos and other parents were pleasantly surprised by this.

**"Not just put up a fight. Win. I don't want to lose at the baseball that I love. After getting kicked out of the baseball club and coming to E Class, my feelings have only grown stronger."**

Mr. Kataoka nodded in approval. "Now that's more like it."

"Yeah, crush 'em." Mrs. Kimura cracked her knuckles together and smile wickedly. "Knock that Shindo guy down his high horse!"

Mrs. Akabane smiled, feeling her mood improve.

**"I want to team up with these guys and win—" He looked up at his teacher, who was now in a baseball outfit, head the colors of a baseball.**

**"So excited! So excited!" He nodded his head with a grin.**

**The class blanched.**

"…I'm not surprised." Mr. Okuda said, he and the other parents also blanching.

**"R-Right. You want to play baseball, too. I hear you loud and clear." Sugino finished.**

**Korosensei chuckled. "I've always wanted to be the fiery coach in a sports drama. I won't smack you kids around or anything, so instead, I'll flip dinner tables." He held up a table with various dishes.**

**"You're way too prepared!"**

Mr. Kataoka face-palmed. Mr. Sugino smiled in amusement.

Mr. Kanzaki raised an eyebrow and leaned towards Mrs. Nakamura. "What does he mean by that?"

The other man shrugged. "I don't watch sports dramas."

**"Lately, you've grown more articulate about the direction you want to go in." He regarded them all ""I want to kill" "I want to win" Unwavering, no matter the adversity you face."**

Mrs. Fuwa smiled fondly. "You got that right."

"This is getting really exciting." Mrs. Yada beamed.

**He held up a tentacle. "To reward that spirit, Coach Koro will impart upon you the training and strategy that will allow you to win!"**

Mrs. Akabane snorted. "Coach Koro?"

**The next scene showed a ball flying in the air.**

**"** **Whoa-oh! It's a high on!** **" Araki exclaimed.**

**Students from the main campus gleefully watched the game through the fences.**

**"Center fielder catches it with ease! This game is over!"**

**Takeda and Tanaka were sitting on the bench. "The winner of the Year 3 Baseball Tournament is A Class!"**

**"Aw, man, we lost." Takeda said dejectedly.**

"Aw…poor baby." Mrs. Kurahashi said sarcastically.

This earned her strange looks, including from her husband.

"What?"

"I never expected that kinda remark from you." Mrs. Kataoka said.

Mrs. Kurahashi shrugged like it was no big deal. "They're always mean to Nagisa, so I don't like them."

Everyone glanced at each other, before nodding and exchanged words of agreement.

"Yeah, she's got a point."

"I don't like them either."

"Nagisa is too precious for this world."

**Tanaka sighed and turned to look somewhere else. "Let's watch the next match to put this behind us." Takeda grinned wickedly when he followed his friend's gaze to E Class. "Guys less talented than us suffering an even worse humiliation!"**

Mrs. Sugino glared. "Is it wrong that I hate two fifteen-year-olds so much, I want them to suffer?"

"Honey, I feel the same way." Mrs. Okajima said.

**The baseball club team stood tall and proud.**

**"Ad now, lastly, we have the exhibition match between Class 3-E and the Baseball Club." Araki stated.**

**The two teams stood before one another.**

**Shindo had a smug grin on his face as he stared down at Sugino. "Only the elite with both scholastic and athletic ability can stand above others as one of the chosen. That's what it means to excel at both pen and sword."**

Mr. Hazama raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's the best he could come up with."

"Yeah, Nagisa's better with words." Mr. Fuwa said.

**Sugino did not break eye contact and watched as his old friend walked away. "You excelled at neither. Someone who wasn't chosen."**

The Sugino's glared.

Smoke came out of Mrs. Kimura's ears. "Ooooh!"

"Please tell me they win this." Mrs. Mimura turned to Sugino's parents.

The couple shrugged.

"Tomohito never told us anything about this." Mrs. Sugino explained.

Mrs. Akabane chuckled. "Meaning no spoilers."

 _'Looks like she's back to normal.'_ Mr. Akabane thought, smiling.

**"Let's play a tight match!" Someone called.**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Whoa, hey, why're they so fired up?"**

**"Come to think of it, where's Coach Koro? I thought he was giving us directions." Sugaya asked.**

"Please tell me this time, he thought of a clever, absolutely-not-ridiculous disguise to blend—" Mr. Sugaya began.

**"He's over there." Nagisa pointed to the field, where Korosensei was pretending to be a baseball. "Mr. Karasuma told him not to draw attention to himself, so he's using forced perspective to look like one of the balls. He said he'll signal us with the color of his face and stuff."**

"Oh, come on!" The man yelled in frustration.

"I'm questioning every established law in the universe right now." Mr. Okuda sweat dropped.

Mr. Takebayashi kept face-palming himself.

**"Like that's not going to give him away!"**

"Everyone's stupid." Mrs. Mimura stated. "That's the only explanation to why he was exposed earlier."

Mr. Nakamura rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "What if he was some sort of telepath? Maybe he uses it to project illusions around himself and fool other?"

Mr. Hayami shrugged. "It's possible; anything's possible at this point."

"But then why would he physically disguise himself?" Mrs. Yada frowned.

Mr. Nakamura hummed. "Maybe as a back-up plan? Maybe his telepathic powers are limited, so the illusions don't last?"

Mrs. Okuda grounded her teeth. "The more I watch, the more interesting he gets."

"Easy, easy." Mr. Okuda gently patted her shoulder.

**Korosensei went down to the ground then back up, face blue "one!" It was now purple. "Two!" this time his face was orange and he grinned widely "Three!"**

"Huh?" Mrs. Okajima said bemusedly.

"What the heck is he doing?" Mrs. Hayami sweat dropped.

"He's being Korosensei, what else?" Mrs. Kataoka rolled her eyes.

**"What'd he say?" A blanched Sugino asked, pointing to his direction.**

**Nagisa flipped through a notebook. "Let me see..."**

**"Hey there, teach!" Karma waved and giggled once he saw Korosensei panic.**

Mrs. Nakmaura snorted at the redhead's antics.

I swear, that kid…" Mrs. Okano laughed.

The Akabanes also laughed.

**"He said, "Win like you're going to kill them.""**

**The team was still nervous.**

**Isogai smiled. "That's true. We're after a much bigger target. If we can't win against those chumps, we'll never be able to kill our teacher." He put his hand on Sugino's shoulder, cheering him up.**

"Aww…." Mrs. Yada smiled. "He's so sweet."

Mrs. Isogai smiled proudly.

"That's Yuma-kun for you." Mrs. Maehara also smiled. She wasn't completely over the incident, but she was starting to get better.

**Sugino smiled. "All right! Let's kill it!" He drew his fist out.**

**"Yeah!" They all drew out their fists as well.**

**Coach Koro's grinned mischievously. "Now, let's give them a taste of baseball from hell, infused with murderous intent and tentacles!"**

"Yes!" Mrs. Kimura rubbed her hands furiously. "Show 'em who's the real chosen."

"You're uh…" Mr. Kimura began. "You're real invested in this, eh?"

 _'Come on, Tomo."_ Mrs. Sugino balled her hands to fists. _'Show 'em!'_

**The score board was shown.**

**"Now, top of the first inning!" Araki announced. "E Class on the offensive. Batter number one, third baseman, Kimura!"**

**The fielder caught the ball.**

**"Strike!" The umpire shouted.**

"Oh, come on, Justice!" Mrs. Kimura shouted.

"Justice?" A number of parents blanched.

**"But man, super junior-high pitch sure is fast." Tanaka was impressed.**

**"I hear he gets up to 140 kilos per hour." Takeda observed.**

Mr. Kataoka choked. "140?"

Mr. Terasaka's eyes bulged. "That strong?!"

"That Sugino kid wasn't exaggerating then." Mr. Hayami said. "It's not gonna be easy."

**"140?!" Tanaka turned to him in shock. "That's right, up there with the pros."**

**"Amazing! The pitcher Shindo isn't known for his powerful fastball for nothing! At least swing the bat if you don't want to look like a loser!" Araki commented.**

Mrs. Kimura growled.

"I swear, there are times I just burn down the main campus." Mrs. Mimura glared.

Hiromi tensed when she heard those words, remembering how she almost burning the old campus. _'Are they really going to show it?'_

If so, she was going to need a good explanation.

**"Man, it totally feels like we're a visiting team." Kimura said, slightly losing confidence. He turned to coach Koro.**

**"One!" Red "two!" Blue "Three!" Pink.**

**Kimura smiled.** _**'Roger that.'** _

**"** What'd he say?" Mr. Mimura frowned.

Mr. Nakamura shrugged. "I don't speak Korosensei."

**"All right! Here we go!" Kimura yelled.**

**"Whoa-oh! The batter is plenty fired up!" Araki joked.**

Mrs. Akabane grinned wickedly. _'Oh, this is gonna be good!'_

**The Baseball club's advisor, Kiyoshi Terai, was shown.**

**The man looked amused. "We'll get the first three batters out to end the top of the first and in the bottom, we'll score ten runs and get it called."**

Mrs. Kataoka chuckled, "You sure about that?"

Mr. Sugino narrowed his eyes. _'Come on, E Class, get 'em!'_

**"You're a nobody." Shindo mumbled before throwing the ball.**

**"Now, here's Shindo, with his second pitch." Araki announced. "And he throws!"**

**Kimura bunted the ball, much to everyone's shock.**

**"What?!" Shindo's eyes were wide.**

"Yes!" A number of people cheered.

Mrs. Akabane rubbed her hands evilly. "It has begun." She said in a dark, evil tone.

**"Whoa! A bunt hit! That went in a nice direction for him!"**

**Kimura quickly ran.**

"Go! Go! Justice!" The Kimuras cheered.

Nagisa's father blinked and turned to the equally-confused Mr. Horibe. "Do you think it's a nickname or something?"

"I guess so?" The other man said.

**"Kimura is the fastest runner in the E Class." Korosensei stated. "Catch them by surprise and he should easily make it to the first base."**

**Kimura was safe.** _**'Yes!'** _

"Ho ho! That's our kid!" Mr. Kimura boasted.

"Keep it down, I'm tryina watch!" Mr. Muramatsu yelled.

**"He's safe! This is unexpected! E Class, no outs, runner on first!" Araki exclaimed.**

**Shindo glared discreetly at his opponents, who were cheering their friend. "Damn! Sneaky bastard…"**

Mr. Kataoka chuckled. "This getting good."

**"Batter number two, Shiota."**

Mrs. Kurahashi cupped her cheeks together. "Baby!"

**"One!" Yellow. "Two!" Green. "Three!" White.**

**Another bunt.**

**"Whoa!** **A push bunt!"**

"Ha ha!" Mrs. Akabane grinned madly. "Don't mess with the blue shrimp!"

"Cinnamon roll, if you please." Mrs. Kurahashi corrected.

**Korosensei was having a drink as he watched the game play out. "They may be a powerhouse, but they're still junior high kids. They can't handle bunts the way pros can."**

**"The third baseman moved up for it but it went by him and the ball goes bouncing. Shindo goes to cover him and picks up the ball, but…"**

**Nagisa was safe.**

**"Aw! He's got nowhere to throw! Unbelievable! No outs! Runners on first and second!"**

**"Wh-What?!" Shindo was shocked.**

**"H-Hey, this game is starting to go in a weird direction." Tanaka glanced away nervously, upset that he wasn't getting the amusement he was hoping for.**

A number of people smiled smugly at the students' reactions.

**"Impossible!" Terai stood up, his eyes unable to conceive what was happening. "Getting a fastball like Shindo's to go where you want it to is virtually impossible!"**

"Welcome to the real world." Mr. Yoshidea said. "Where anything's possible."

"Even a giant, talking octopus teaching kids baseball." Mr. Terasaka chuckled.

 **Maehara grinned as Isogai was called to the field. "Hah! How do you like that?** _**We've** _ **been practicing against** _**that** _ **thing."**

**Korosensei was on-screen, an evil aura around him.**

**A flashback showed Coach Koro throwing a fastball at rapid speed. "Pitcher Koro throws 300 kilometers per hour pitches!"**

**Suddenly, he was practically everywhere. "Infielder Koro lays down on impregnable defense with clones!"**

**Kimura panted as he ran.**

Mr. Mimura's eyes widened. "What the hell?"

Mr. Kanzaki blinked. "That's…baseball?"

**"Oh, no, please, you get it. Will you make it in time?" the coach taunted.**

**He was now the catcher, while Mimura was the batter. "Catcher Koro destroys your focus by whispering trash-talk."**

**"You were so into it secretly playing air guitar behind the school, Mimura." Mimura blushed in embarrassment, his focus destroyed.**

Mrs. Akabane burst out laughing.

"He's so mean!" Mrs. Yada laughed.

The Mimuras were torn between laughing and feeling embarrassed for their son.

**The boys were shown beyond exhausted. Some could barely stand, others were panting on the ground. Mimura had his red face in his hands.**

**"I can't take anymore."**

Mr. Sugion whistled. "And I thought I was a mean coach."

"I take back everything I said about my old swim coach." Mrs. Kataoka said. "He was nothing compared to this guy."

"Beware Coach Koro." Mrs. Akabane said spookily.

**"Next up, we study our opponents." Coach Koro said and gestured to Takebayashi, who had a laptop in hand. "I had Takebayashi spy on them for the last three days."**

**"It was a pain." Takebayashi simply said and adjusted his glasses.**

"Isn't he that the 2D kid?" Mr. Mimura asked.

The Takebayashi tensed when they remembered their son's first line.

Mr. Yada frowned. "Isn't spy….kinda unethical?"

"Hey, it's a school the e _ncourages_ bullying," Mrs. Akabane waved her hand dismissively. "No room for ethics."

"She's right." Mrs. Maehara shrugged.

Everyone froze and turned to her. Mrs. Maehara tensed when she realized that she had a _greed with Mrs. Akabane_.

She turned back and saw that the aforementioned she-devil was also staring at her in shock. After a few seconds, the two women quickly turned away.

"Do you think they can get along?" Mrs. Horibe whispered to Mrs. Muramatsu.

"If they want to, yes." She said.

**Photos of Shindo were displayed on the laptop's screen.**

**"Shindo's pitches top out at 40.5 kilometers per hour. The fastball and curveball are all he has. Even during practice matches, 90 percent of his pitches were fastballs." Takebayashi explained.**

**"With his powerful fastball, that's all he needs to win at the junior high level." Sugino said, smiling sadly.**

_'Why is this kid so pessimistic?'_ Mr. Akabane thought.

**"Yes! Put another way, we've got this in the bag as long as we have that fastball down cold." The coach said. "So! For our practice from here on out," An image of Korosensei throwing a fastball at the same pace as Shindo appeared. "I'll throw the same pitches Shindo throws with the exact same form and throw extra slow, just like Shindo does."**

**The boys gasped in amazement.**

"Then they'll get used to Shindo's fastballs!" Mr. Sugino snapped his fingers and grinned widely.

**"After seeing those pitches from me earlier, his pitches will look like they're not moving." Isogai watched the ball intently. It came in slow motion in his perspective, so he easily bunted it.**

Mrs. Isogai and the Maeharas grinned.

**"Whoa! And Another bunt! Right along the left field foul line!"**

**"Therefore if it's just bunts, it's possible to become amply proficient at it." Coach Koro concluded.**

**The ball had stopped on a line. Three, stunned players were surrounding it."I-It's a fair ball! It's come to a dead stop right on the line!"**

**Isogai casually walked towards home plate.**

Mrs. Akabane burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Her husband asked.

"He's just walking!" She answered between giggles. "I dunno, it's just funny!"

**"Batter number three, Isogai, is safe! Th-The bases are loaded! No outs! Bases loaded!"**

**Shindo could not believe what was happening.**

**"M-Maybe Shindo's not feeling well or something?" Araki tried to justify the impossibility unfolding on the field.**

"Or maybe, E Class aren't hopeless?" Mrs. Terasaka smirked.

**"Batter number four, pitcher, Sugino." Sugino turned to glare at Shindo.**

**"Sugino!" Shindo growled and glared at his old friend.**

"Yikes." Mrs. Okajima shuddered slightly.

The Suginos looked slightly worried.

**"One!" Blue Two!" Green. "Three." A red-eyed shadow with a menacing smile.**

"That's the 'You're fucked up' face." Mr. Nakamura whispered to Mr. Kanzaki.

"Language." The lawyer reprimanded.

"Ah, don't be so uptight." The other man playfully patted his shoulder, much to Mr. Kanzaki's annoyance.

**Sugino wore his helmet and smiled.**

**"Play ball!" the Umpire yelled.**

**"Now, the game resumes."**

**Sugino crouched down slightly to do a bunting stance.**

**"Whoa-oh! There's that bunting stance again!"**

**Shindo was paralyzed by fear and shock as he pictured Sugino with a gun and knife, with the gun being aimed at his head.**

"That's…pretty scary." Mrs. Isogai said warily.

"Good." Mrs. Akabane said ominously and gleefully rubbed her hands.

 _**'Wha…What? What's up with these guys! Is what I'm playing right now...'** _ **The camera zoomed out to show more guns aimed at the helpless baseball captain.** _**'...baseball?'** _

"Not anymore." Mrs. Yoshida commented. "This is a full-on battle."

 **Sugino focused.** _**'It's true—in terms of sheer power, I'm no match for you. But with a well-aimed strike, even the weak can take a gigantic power and bring it...'** _ **"…down!"**

**"He hit it!" Araki yelled. " The ball is going deep into the right center field!" The boys cheered for Sugino to run faster. "Following the runner on second base, the runner on the first base is also headed for home!"**

**"N-No way..." Shindo was shaking from disbelief.**

"I'm starting to worry about his sanity." Mrs. Takebayashi spoke warily.

"I think he might pass out." Mrs. Mimura said.

**Sugino was safe. "The hitter Sugino also makes it to third base! It's a triple that's cleared the bases!"**

**"All right!" Sugino cheered.**

**The score board was shown. "Wh-What the heck is this? This isn't how it's supposed to go." Terai had his jaw hung open. "E Class has scored the first three runs of the first game."**

"That's our kids!" Mrs. Chiba beamed and high-fived Mrs. Kurahashi.

**"This is bad!" Terai breathed.**

"Yeah, for you." Mrs. Terasaka snickered.

**"You look rather pale, Mr. Terai." The coach trembled once he heard the calm, but low voice.**

The parents tensed.

"No." Mr. Maehara breathed.

"Why's _he_ here?!" Mr. Okajima quivered.

Mr. Akabane glared. "Take a wild guess."

**"Perhaps you're not feeling well." The principal said smiling and standing in the shadows. "You should go rest right away. The club members are so worried, they are not able to play their best."**

"What the hell is he doing?" Mr. Terasaka narrowed his eyes.

Mr. Okuda was shocked. "Is he…is he trying to find so excuse for this?"

Mrs. Hayami scoffed. "Not surprising."

**"S-Sir! N-No, as you can see, I am perfectly—"He tried to keep calm and explain himself.**

**"I'm glad to find you unwell." Principal Asano's fake smile widened as he leaned closer to the petrified man and gripped his face. "Were it not for illness, no instructor employed at my school would perform so disgracefully." His smile finally left once the poor man collapsed.**

Mr. Kanzaki could not believe what he had just seen.

"This guy…" Mr. Yada was speechless.

Mr. Takebayashi was unnerved. _'Just how far is he willing to go?'_

**"Ah! As I thought, he has a terrible fever." He turned to the worried girl behind him. "Please take Mr. Terai to the nurse's office."**

**"Yes, sir!"**

"This guy belongs in jail." Mr. Kimura shook his head.

"Make that a mental asylum." Mrs. Akabane glared.

"Anywhere _away_ from other people will do." Mr. Hazama said.

**"In the meantime, I shall serve as the coach." He turned to the game.**

Mr. Muramatsu's eyes bulged. "Uh oh…"

The Suginos were worried.

**"Wh-What are you..." Terai weakly turned to him.**

**Principal Asano turned back to him calmly, his eyes glowing red. "Oh, I will merely educate them a little."**

Mrs. Hazama shivered.

"Educate them a little." Mrs. Maehara glared at the screen. "Bastard."

"Do you...do you think he'll hurt them?" Mrs. Horibe asked fearfully.

The parents of the boys recalled back to the day of the tournament.

"Hiroto didn't seem injured." Mr. Maehara said.

"Yuma either." Mrs. Isogai added.

Mrs. Chiba frowned. _'Ryunosuke usually stays in his room, so I don't know.'_

"Taiga didn't have any bruises." Mrs. Okajima said. "So, no one got hurt, right?"

"Let's continue watching and see." Mrs. Kimura said. "If he does lay a hand on them, we'll kill him."

"What's the point? We're already gonna sue, right?" Mrs. Hayami asked.

"Forget suing!" The former cop yelled. "This guy's a psycho! If he really did hurt our kids, even if just one, we're storming his new cram school and giving him a piece of our minds!"

"And knuckles." Mrs. Akabane grinned wickedly and cracked her knuckles.

Mrs. Kimura nodded solemnly. "And knuckles!"

"And we can unleash the Screaming Soulmates on him, too!" Mrs. Akabane said, jerking her thumb at Hiromi and Mrs. Hazama, who both blanched at the name.

"Screaming…?" Mrs. Hazama began.

"…Soulmates?" Hiromi finished.

The two shared a look before intertwining their hands together and wearing matching looks of glee.

"Yes!" Hiromi squealed in a tone overfilled with sweetness. "We'll scream until his ears bleed!"

"And then we'll use him as a punching bag!" Mrs. Hazama let out a high-pitched giggle.

Everyone stared as the two women continued talking about the morbid actions they'll do to the principal in a manner similar to high-school girls gushing over their celebrity crushes. It was unnerving.

Nagisa's father could only watch with an open jaw. Mr. Hazama on the other hand, decided he was done with his wife.

**The scene faded and the showed the girls walking together with Irina, having finished from their game.**

"Oh, yeah! The girls!" Mrs. Yada snapped her fingers. "I forgot they also had a match."

**"Man, that was too bad!" Nakamura sighed, dejectedly.**

**"Yeah. We'll get them next time!" Kataoka remained optimistic.**

"Oh." Mrs. Nakamura winced. "They didn't do well, eh?"

"Maybe that's good thing." Mrs. Kanzaki stated. "Because then, they won't… _concern_ the principal."

Mrs. Chiba nodded. "Good point."

**"I'm sorry. I was the one who dragged us down." Kayano apologized, head cast down.**

**"That's not true." Kataoka tried to cheer her up.**

**"Don't worry about it." Nakamura said.**

Mr. Yukimura smiled. _'She has such good friends.'_

**Kayano recalled the memory of the of her holding the basketball and shrieking as a player from the opposing team stood in front of her, her large boobs jiggling. "When I saw the bobbing boobs on those basketball players, the rage and bloodlust just made me see nothing but red and I..."**

**"What's up with your animosity towards big boobs?!"** **Okano snapped.**

Mr. Yukimura face palmed. _'What is wrong with you, Akari?!'_

"Is she being serious right now?" Mrs. Hayam's eye twitched.

"I mean, I get it, we've all had boob insecurities, but come on!" Mrs. Mimura shook her head. "If it's that bad, she really needs help."

"Blame the media and its unrealistic beauty standards." Mrs. Okano sighed. "My daughter never cared much about bust size until she started junior high; she got bullied because she's an A cup."

Mr. Okajima sighed. "It's sad how society glorifies big boobs, and exclude all the others."

Mr. Fuwa gave him a confused look. "Don't _you_ like big boobs?"

"Of course!" The pervert responded. "But that's just a _preference_ , not a requirement. Just look at my wife." He pointed at the surprised Mrs. Okajima. "She was flat as a cardboard before we got married."

The woman blushed in embarrassment.

"She was so flat, you'd think she was _made_ out of actual cardboard."

"Eh…" Mr. Chiba blanched, watching as the woman in question angrily rolled up her sleeves.

"But did it matter? No!" Mr. Okajima continued, oblivious to his wife's anger. "A healthy, successful marriage is guaranteed when you are in love with the _person_ and not the _body_."

Mrs. Okajima, who was about to strangle the man into silence, paused and stared at him in bewilderment.

"That's…." the stunned Mr. Hara tried to speak. "…that's… those are very wise words."

"And from a pervert of all people." Mr. Kurahashi said, wondering if what he heard was real.

Someone began clapping. They followed the direction of the noise and saw that it was Mrs. Hayami of all people applauding; shock dominating her features, but they could see a great amount of respect glinting in her eyes.

Mrs. Yada suddenly felt emotional and began clapping, feeling an immense amount of gratitude for marrying a man with no beauty expectations for her.

Mrs. Isogai smiled at the heartwarming scene and clapped as well. After some hesitation, Mrs. Maehara began to awkwardly clap.

Mr. Okajima bowed when more and more people began applauding.

"Marvelous! Wonderful! Outstanding! Magnificent!" Mrs. Akabane said in a stereotypical high-class English accent. She then stopped clapping and crossed her arms. "Now, can we go back to watching?!"

"Don't spoil the mood!" Mrs. Kurahashi chided.

"Yeah, we didn't say anything when _you_ and your husband were having a lovey-dovey moment!" Mrs. Yoshida remained.

"At least _our_ "lovey-dovey" moment wasn't cheesy!" Mrs. Akabane turned to Mr. Okajima. "And yeah, okay; I'll admit, you made a good point, and it'd be cool if all men believed in that and whatnot, but dude, that was so cheesy, I don't think I'll wanna eat cheese anymore!"

"But cheesy is _so_ good!" Mrs. Kurahahsi beamed. "I like my novels extra cheesy!"

Mrs. Sugino gasped. "Me too!"

Mrs. Yada beamed. "The feels!"

"And the cliché scenes are so funny!" Mrs. Muramatsu cried joyously.

"Can we _please_ finish this episode already?!" Mr. Takebayashi yelled.

**"But I mean..." Kayano said meekly.**

**The other girls just laughed, except Hayami, who just smiled.**

**"Now, then..." She returned to her default, neutral expression. "I wonder how the boys are doing."**

**Principal Asano calmly walked over to the school's basketball team, his serene smile ever present on his face.**

**"Mr. Principal…" Shindo said fearfully.**

Mr. Chiba started sweating. "This is bad."

Mr. Kanzaki observed warily. _'What's he going to do?'_

**"Top of the first inning and the final boss already makes his appearance?" Maehara remarked as they watched the man walk.**

"Final boss?" Mrs. Mimura asked.

"It weirdly suits him." Mrs. Kataoka remarked.

**"A-According to the information I just received," Araki stuttered, grabbing everyone's attention. "Mr. Terai, the advisor of the Baseball Club, had been gravely ill since before the match."**

Mr. Horibe's eyes widened. "Is he serious?!"

Mr. Hayami scoffed. "Of course he is."

 **Korosensei was sweating as he watched the principal.** **"And the players were so worried for their teacher that their hearts weren't in the game!"**

"Yup, 'cause there's definitely no other explanation." Mrs. Kimura narrowed her eyes at the screen.

"Unbelievable." Mr. Kataoka crossed his arms. "This is how the nation's top school is?"

"Nation's top my ass!" Mrs. Akabane scowled.

**The principal was saying something to the players before they huddled together. "The principal could not stand by and do nothing, so it seems he will be taking charge immediately!"**

**The audience cheered.**

Mrs. Isogai grew worried. "I just hope they'll be fine."

"They will." Mrs. Maehara assured.

Mrs. Takebayashi pressed her lips together. _'But that man is a monster.'_

**The bard was shown. It was now, Maehara's turn.**

**"Now, the game resumes!" Araki announced. "How will they- What in the world is this?! All players are defending the infield!" Maehara's jaw dropped.**

**The players were indeed, defending the infield "I have never seen a defense moved like this!"**

Mr. Yoshida's eyes bulged. "What the hell is this?!"

Mr. Sugino's jaw dropped, unable to say anything.

"Th-That's not how you play baseball!" Mr. Okajima cried and hastily turned to the others. "It's not!"

Mr. Kataoka grimaced. _'Well…'_

**"They know that all we've got is the bunt." Sugaya stated pessimistically.**

**"But they can't do that, right?! Getting up so close like that?!" Okajima** **turned to the artist.**

"Of course not!" Mr. Okajima cried again.

 **"According to the rules, they're free to defend wherever they want as long as it's in fair territory."** **Takebayashi explained.** **"It'd be a different story if the umpire made a call against it, but the teacher acting as the umpire is on their side."**

**The umpire was clearly on the opposing team's side. "We can't expect anything from him."**

"You're kidding me." Mrs. Yoshida rubbed her head, feeling a headache form.

"All this for a stupid education philosophy?" Mr. Kimura said with a mixture of anger and worry.

Mr. Kanzaki grimaced. _'This man is obsessed.'_

He frowned when he remembered his past comparison to Gakuho. _'I'm nothing like him.'_

**"Now, let's reset the flow of this game." Came the principal's voice. "About Sugino of the E Class..."**

The Suginos tensed, wearing identical looks of fear and worry.

**The scene showed Principal Asano over image so of the various baseball players, all of them looked like mindless zombies.**

Nagisa's father scrutinized their faces. _'What is this?'_

**"It seems he joined a municipal baseball club. In his own way, he's making an effort."**

**"But what of it? Everyone makes an effort. Chosen people such as you have a destiny.** **In the life ahead of you, you'll have to trample hundreds, even thousands, of people like him in order to get ahead."**

Many shifted, growing uncomfortable with his words. Others were growing more worried about their children.

**"You would be better off not thinking of this as baseball." He looked at each team member. Their looks had darkened but the principal went on. "This is the work of trampling just tens of that thousands." His influence on them strengthened. "Now, let us begin our work."**

**The principal was now over the school's team, smiling demonically. His aura was equally demonic.**

Mr. Mimura shivered. "Why is he like this?"

"Sick." Mrs. Kataoka grimaced.

**Shindo threw the ball.**

**"Yowch!" Maehara grunted when it hit his bat.**

"Dang it!" Mr. Nakamura clenched a fistful of hair.

**"He popped it up! Has the pressure of infielders gotten to Maehara?! That's one out now!" A fielder caught it and was about to throw it when he saw that the opposing player was safe.**

**Shindo caught the ball.**

"O, this isn't going to be good." Mrs. Horibe mumbled, shaking slightly.

Mrs. Muramastsu patted her back while trying to remain calm herself.

 **It was Okajima's turn, but he was shaking from freight.** _**'You've got to be kidding me! You can't get by that with a bunt! What're we going to do, Coach Koro?!'** _ **He turned to his coach hopefully.**

"Yes! Coach Koro!" Mrs. Nakamura clasped her hands together. "He'll handle this!"

**White. "One!" Still white, but clearly nervous. "Two!" Coach Koro had his head covered. "Three!"**

_**'There's nothing else we can do?!'** _ **Okajima freaked out, eyes ready to pop out of their sockets.**

The hopeful look Mrs. Nakamura was wearing quickly dispersed.

"Welp, they're screwed." Mr. Hazama said dryly.

"Don't say that!" Mr. Okajima turned to him. "Have some hope!"

"Buddy, I haven't had hope since my wedding day."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mrs. Hazama snapped at him, but he simply ignored her.

**"Strike three! Batter out!" The umpire yelled. "Three outs! Switch!"**

**"And just like that, they got three out! Pitcher Shindo is completely back to his usual form!" Shindo walked away. Sugino glanced at him warily before walking away as well.**

_'This isn't good.'_ Mrs. Sugino wiped her brow. _'This really isn't good.'_

**"Keep it up, Shindo." The Principal told him. "All you have to do is throw four-seam fastballs. Make your movements large and pitch as though to overpower them." He said.**

**"Yes, sir!" Shindo said, his gaze filled with determination.**

**"And I will say this again to you all." The principal's eyes were once again glowing red. "This is not baseball. This is the work of unilaterally gaining ascendancy."**

**"Yes, sir!" They shouted, white eyes showing that they were completely brainwashed. "We're turning the tables on them!"**

Mrs. Mimura shuddered. "And I thought this was just baseball."

"This shows us this whole school's fucked up." Mr. Akabane stated.

Mrs. Isogai tugged onto her sleeves nervously. "If this is what the students are being taught, then what kind of people will they become?"

"Assholes." Mrs. Akabane stated.

Mrs. Maehara scoffed. "Because that's what the world needs."

"Yeah, apparently this guy's logic is more assholes, better place." The other woman remarked dryly.

"You got that righ—" Mrs. Maehara stopped when she remembered whom she was talking to.

Mrs. Akabane also realized that, because she suddenly grew quiet.

"Maybe things _can_ work out." Mrs. Kurahashi whispered to Mrs. Okano, who nodded.

 **Karasuma observed him.** _**'He, too, is masterful at educating his students. He has a good memory of his students' faces and their talents, and he's exceptional at teaching, as well as getting them motivated.'** _

**He observed the principal a bit more before gazing at the nervous coach Koro.** _**'Their methods are very similar. And yet, how can they be so different as educators?'** _

"Now that he mentions it," Mrs. Nakamura said. "The two are kinda alike."

"Ironically, the prinicpal's even more of a monster than the guy who blew up the moon." Mrs. Kimura commented.

**"Come on inspiration! Come on inspiration!" The octopus tried to think of something.**

_**'This contest of leadership between these two... I'm a little interested in how it goes.'** _

**Irina looked up at Karasuma, wearing a triumph smile. "I get it now, Karasuma! In other words, with ball and stick you..."**

Mrs. Yoshida snorted. "Seriously?"

"She's never seen baseball?" Mr. Terasaka raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I don't know much about baseball." Mr. Nakamura said.

"I don't either, and I know you basically just hit a ball with a stick." Mrs. Hayami rolled her eyes.

**She was cut off by the transition to the score board.**

**"Batter number 1, left fielder, Hashimoto."**

**"Play ball!" The umpire yelled.**

**"Sugino of Class E, first pitch. And he throws."**

**Hashimoto couldn't hit it. "Whoa!"**

**"Strike!" Araki exclaimed.**

Mr. Sugino nodded. _'Good.'_

**The girls smiled and cheered for him.**

**Sugaya smiled. "Don't let them get a hit, Sugino. I'm not sure any of us can catch the ball, even if it comes our way."**

**Sugino merely chuckled. "I know."**

The Suginos felt a swell of pride wash over them.

**Shindo sat next to the principal, who had a hand over him. Shindo looked to be in a trance**

**"Try repeating after me. "I am strong. I will wind up big and throw." The principal said calmly.**

**Shindo complied "I am strong. I will wind up big and throw."**

Mr. Yukimura jerked back in shock. "What the…?!"

**"I will overpower them." The man leaned down, his face had a wide, eerie grin.**

**"I will overpower them."**

**"I will trample them."**

**"I will trample them." Shindo looked up slightly.**

Everyone was disturbed by this.

"This guy's sick." Mr. Kimura said, sweating slightly.

"It's like he has some mind-controlling powers." Mr. Nakamura shuddered. "I'm starting to think he's not even human."

"He lost the right to be called human when he designed a system to bully kids." Mr. Kurahashi glared at the screen.

 _'He's even more dangerous than Korosensei.'_ Mr. Chiba thought. _'At least Korosensei doesn't hurt anyone in anyway.'_

**"Karma." Karma looked down to see coach Koro before his feet.**

**"Unbelievable! He's struck two batters in a row!" Araki kept talking in the background.**

**Karma sweat dropped. "Don't show up right at my feet, Coach Koro. You looking to get stepped on?"**

Mrs. Nakamura laughed. "Imagine someone stepped on him."

"I don't think it would hurt him," Mrs. Kanzaki chuckled. "But it would still be funny."

"Well, it would be his fault for looking like a baseball." Mrs. Hayami said with an amused smile.

Mr. Okajima shrugged. "Maybe he likes getting stepped on."

"And there's the pervert we all know and don't love." Mr. Hayami remarked dryly.

Mr. Okajima giggled and pretended to be flattered. "Aw! You missed me?"

"No."

**The octopus just laughed. "The next inning begins with you first up to bat. How about we try shaking things up with some provocation from you?"**

Mr. Takebayashi raised an eyebrow.

"I think I know where this is going." Nagisa's father said, sweat dropping slightly.

The Akabanes shared a knowing look.

**"Now, top of the second inning! Still going with impregnable defense!"**

**"Batter number eight, left fielder, Akabane." Karma hummed, and did not move.**

**The umpire turned to him "What are you doing? Hurry up and go into the batter's box."**

**"Hey!" Karma called and turned to the smug principal. "Isn't this playing dirty, Principal? They're taking up defensive positions that clutter up the field and the teacher acting as umpire hasn't given them any warning."**

The parents watched curiously to see just what the plan was.

**He turned to the audience." Don't you guys think it's weird, too?" He laughed. "Oh, I get it. You guys are morons, so you don't understand defensive positions and stuff, do you?"**

**The audience was triggered.**

"Yikes!" Mr. Mimura jerked back in shock.

**"Quit whining about the little things, E class!"**

**"It's an** _**exhibition** _ **match! Quit trying to dispute the defense!"**

**"If you've got a problem then, show us you can produce real results!"**

Mrs. Akabane burst into laughter and fell on back on the floor. Mr. Akabane face palmed and chuckled in amusement.

"This wasn't what I had in mind, but okay." Mrs. Nakamura smiled warily and sweat dropped.

"What was it then?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked her.

"Something that may've resulted in prison."

"Oh.

 **Karma just put on his helmet and stuck his tongue out while some of the spectators threw some things at him.** _**'Don't think it's working, Coach.'** _

**Korosensei had a red circle on his face.** _**'That's perfectly fine. The important thing is to speak out and protest loud and clear.'** _

Mr. Nakamura's eyes widened and he instantly pointed to the screen. "Telepathy!"

"Huh?" Mr. Takebayashi turned to him.

"Karma didn't say that, it was a _thought_!" The man yelled, his hands shaking from excitement. "How did Korosensei know what Karma was thinking? Telepathy!"

"Calm down." Mr. Kanzaki placed his hands on the other man's shoulders and made him still. "There's no need to act like a madman over this."

"But my theory's been proven right!"

Mrs. Okuda hummed. "He makes an excellent remark." She smiled brightly and turned to him. "Tell me more theories!"

Mr. Nakamura was about to comply, but then Mr. Kanzaki quickly clasped his hand on the other man's mouth and gave him a stern glare.

"Later."

**The score was shown. "Top of second inning, E Class helplessly gives up three outs!"**

**Shindo growled and hit the ball.**

"The kid's lost it!" Mr. Okano yelled.

**"He hit it!"**

**Mimura tried to catch it.**

**"The trajectory is low. It smacked right into the fence! Uh-oh, he couldn't catch it off bounce!"**

**Coach Koro was growing nervous.**

"Come on." Mrs. Okano bit her nails nervously.

"They can't lose this." Mrs. Chiba gulped.

Mr. Sugino frowned. _'Come on, Tomo, E Class!'_

 **"Shindo makes it to second base with room to spare! It's a double!** **"**

 **The principal kept smiling.** _**'Thank you, Korosensei, for helping me educate them.'** _

Mrs. Maehara scoffed. "He means brainwash."

**E Class was struggling.**

_**"The weak, who try to win using nothing but cheap tricks, and overwhelmingly strong, who easily overpower them. I wonder which of the students would rather be like.'** _

"He makes a good point, here." Mr. Hamaza said.

"Huh?" Nagisa's father turned to him.

"Twisted as he is, you can't deny that he's right." The man explained. "In real life, you're either strong or weak; if you had the choice to pick a side, which would it be?"

The bluenette frowned. "But being strong doesn't mean trampling others."

Mr. Hazama shrugged. "The world's a cruel place; that's just how it is."

**Shindo threw the ball with as much force as he could muster. His eyes were red, and drool was coming out of his mouth.**

**"Strike three batter out!"**

**"Now, bottom of the third! we've finally come to the end! It's baseball club's turn of offensive and that's it!"**

**"Hashimoto." The man called.**

**"Yes, sir!" Hashimoto took off his helmet and quickly turned to him.**

**"Show them how it's done."**

Mr. Sugino's eyes widened, already having an idea on what those words meant.

**E Class and their coach gasped when Hashimoto bunted the ball.**

Mr. Okajima groaned. "No!"

"They're screwed." Mr. Fuwa sighed.

"Come on, have some faith in the octopus." Mrs. Akabane said. "He should have some inspiration by now."

"And if he doesn't" The man asked her.

She shrugged. "Well then, yeah, they're screwed."

 **"Whoa-oh! A bunt! Its E Class' turn to see their fair share of hell!" The players were running around trying to catch the ball. "E Class,** _**this** _ **is how a bunt is done!"**

**"Sorry." Kimura mumbled to Sugino, passing the ball.**

**The latter smiled politely. "It's all good."**

_**'The Baseball Club bunting against amateurs... '** _ **The principal thought, watching as another player took a bunting stance.** _**'Even students watching would normally find it unacceptable. But the fact that you did it first provided us with proper justification. To show you how it's** _ _**really** _ _**done.'** _

"He's also right on this one." Mr. Hazama nodded. "The man's cunning and too clever, beating him won't be easy."

Mr. Fuwa nodded. "He's like your classical villain."

Mr. Nakamura nodded because he was still being silenced by Mr. Kanzaki.

**The E-boys huddled together, frustrated with their current predicament.**

**"No outs! Bases loaded! The batter that's up next is our school's superstar! Our pride and joy! Shindo!"**

**Shindo stomped over, looking larger, more muscular, and absolutely terrifying.**

"Ay ay ay ay!" Mr. Mr. Muramatsu recoiled back, as did some others. "What happened to him?!"

"The principal, what else." Mr. Hayami seemed very unnerved at the scene.

**"I'll trample you, Sugino!" He snared.**

**Fear flashed by Sugino's face, but he quickly masked it with a glare.**

The Suginos shared a worried look before forcing themselves to carry on watching.

_**'In order to orchestrate this for the final inning, I have been building him up since the first inning.'** _

"We can see that." Mr. Okuda began sweating slightly.

 _**'It will not be a blunt that clinches the game, but the swing of the powerful-the star of this game. Now, what hand will you play, Mr. Homeroom teacher to these assassins?'** _ **He observed the spot Korosensei had been at.**

**"Karma." Coach Koro appeared next to Karma. "The time has come to put your earlier provocation to good use."**

Mrs. Mimura frowned. "Wait, what?"

Mrs. Akabane hummed and smiled.

**Karma hummed and smiled once he caught on. "Oh, I get it now."**

"The earlier provocation?" Mr. Hazama furrowed his brow, before his eyes widened at the realization.

**"I think we have no other choice but to walk Shindo." Sugino told them sadly.**

**"Hey," Karma called, walking over. "Instructions from the coach."**

Some people glanced at one another in confusion before they continued watchinng

**The audience was confused. "Now, the game resumes—But.."**

**Isogai and Karma were in front of the batter. "Th-These tight defense positions!"**

"WHAT?!" They all yelled in unison.

Mr. Hazama blinked. _'I thought theyw ere going to defend the infield the same way the principal did!'_

**"We're clearly defending in positions that would disrupt the batter's focus," Karma spoke. "But when you guys did it, the umpire didn't say anything." The umpire was shocked.**

**Karma turned to Principal Asano, smiling. "You've got no problems with this, right, Principal?"**

**The man kept.** _**'Indeed. You have thought this through, but this is just a clever trick.'** _ **"Feel free. Mere changes in defense will not rattle those who are chosen."**

"Enough with the chosen bull crap already!" Mrs. Okajima snapped.

**Karma smirked. "Wow, tough words. Then we'll take you at your word."**

**Isogai sighed before the two boys moved closer until they were directly in front of Shindo, much to everybody's shock.**

**"T-Talk about close!" Araki stuttered in shock and fear. "Forget about tight defense, this is point-blank range defense! He could hit them with his swing at that distance!"**

**Shindo blanched at the sudden closeness.**

Mrs. Isogai's eyes widened and her jaw fell open. _'Yuma!'_

"This is…this is ust…" Mr. Terasaka struggled to speak. "…This is nuts!"

**"Don't mind us- swing away, superstar. We won't get in the way of the pitch." Karma was smiling mischievously.**

The Akabanes chuckled evilly.

**Principal Asano let out a low chuckle. "A worthless bluff. Swing away without a care, Shindo. Even if you break some bones, it will be E Class that gets penalized for obstructing the batter."**

Mrs. Maehara's face turned red. "Why that motherfuc—"

Mr. Maehara quickly put his hand on her mouth **.**

"So he doesn't mind his students getting hurt, huh?" Mrs. Kataoka glared.

"Honey, it's the principal we're talking about." Her husband said. "Just when you think he couldn't get any worse, he proves you wrong."

Hiromi smiled sweetly and turned to her new, best friend. "How about we…"

She leaned into Mrs. Hazama's ear and whispered something that made the other woman smile maliciously.

"I…don't wanna know." Nagisa's father sighed.

"I don't wanna care." Mr. Hazama said simply.

 **Shindo whimpered slightly before glaring at them.** _**'They think they can mock me like this?!** _ **' Isogai focused while Karma wore a Korosensei's trademark grin.** _**'If I swing big and scare them, they'll back down for sure!'** _

Mrs. Akabane laughed at her son's face. _'That's my boy.'_

"I swear that Karma…" Mrs. Okano chortled as well.

**Sugino threw the ball. Shindo swung his bat, but the two boys before him easily evaded his blow.**

**"Strike!" The umpire called.**

"Whoa!" Mr. Yoshida exclaimed. "Did you all see that?!"

"We did…" Mr. Chiba breathed.

"But we can't believe it." Mr. Kurahashi said, eyes wide.

Mrs. Isogai sighed in relief, glad that her son was alright.

 **The principal's eyes slightly widened** _**'They barely moved to dodge him...'** _

**"In terms of their nerves of steel and dynamic visual acuity, they're at the top of the E Class. Simply dodging the bat is easier than bunting for them." Coach Koro stated while having a treat.**

Mr. Fuwa hummed. "So that's why he chose them specifically."

"It's Korosensei we're talking about." Mr. Akabane reminded. "He wouldn't put the kids in harm's way; even with the whole assassination thing."

"True." Mrs. Yada nodded. "But it's still scary to watch."

**Shindo was unnerved.**

**"A slow swing like that won't cut it." Shindo's eyes widened as he stared at the redhead.**

**"Next time," Karma suddenly looked even more menacing; he even had an anti-sensei knife in hand.**

**Shindo shook uncontrollably as Karma leaned closer to his face. "Try swinging like you're going to kill us."**

Some parents shivered.

"Dammit." Mr. Sugaya gulped. "Why's he like that?"

 **Nagisa glanced at Shindo.** _**'At this point, Shindo could no longer physically keep up with principal's strategy. Both the runners and the audience members were overwhelmed by this bizarre spectacle masquerading as baseball.'** _

Nagisa's father noticed that Mr. Hazama was rapidly writing on his notebook.

**Sugino's ball threw the ball and it transformed into a terrifying skull mid-air.**

Mr. Hazama yelped at the imagery.

**Shindo hit the ball, but because his concentration had been deterred, Karma easily caught it.**

**"Nagisa!" He passed the ball to the fielder. He hit the base.**

**"Third base!" Isogai shouted, pointing at Kimura.**

"Yes! Go!" Mrs. Kimura yelled excitedly.

The majority smiled as they watched the rest of the game.

**"Out!" Kimura caught the ball.**

**"Kimura! First base next!" Sugino yelled.**

**"Roger that!"**

**All Shindo could do was just watch as his team lost. The fear caused him to drop down on the ground.**

Mrs. Sugaya frowned. "I feel bad for him."

"Yeah." Mrs. Yada said. "Even though he was a jerk at first."

**"A t-triple play- game over." Araki was stunned. "Unbelievable... unbelievable..."**

**3E rejoiced.**

The Suginos smiled brightly at their son's happiness.

Mrs. Kanzaki also smiled, feeling happy for the boy.

**"E Class has... won against the Baseball Club!"**

**The E-girls cheered for their male classmates. Irina joined them, and Karasuma settled on smiling.**

**"What the hell? That was no fun! The Baseball Club lost to those E Class nobodies!" Tanaka glared.**

The happy atmosphere instantly vanished and was substituted by a more menacing one.

**"Who the hell loses with that kind of difference in firepower?!" Takeda added.**

"I'd like to see _them_ try and beat our kids." Mrs. Kimura glared.

Mr. Kataoka scoffed. "Please, Karma'll scare them off before the game even starts."

 _**'People who were watching probably have no way of knowing about the numerous strategies that the two coaches pitted against each other behind the scenes.'** _ **Nagisa gasped when he saw the principal walking away.**

"Uhm…" Nagisa's father warily watched Mr. Hazama copy down the narration.

Once he was done, Mr. Hazama turned to the other man with a serious look. "Your son is now my role model."

"…okay?"

**"Between this and the midterms, I'd say I'm at one win and one loss." Korosensei adjusted his hat. "We shall settle this with the upcoming final exams."**

"Looking forward to that." Mrs. Akabane rubbed her hands together excitedly.

**Shindo sat still, glaring down at the ground.**

**"Shindo." Sugino kneeled down next to him. "Sorry for turning it into such a crazy game."**

"War would be much more appropriate." Mr. Takebayashi stated.

**"But I know. You're a way stronger baseball player than I am. I don't think I won against you with this or anything."**

The Suginos frowned.

**"Then... why did you go to all this trouble to win?" Shindo asked, not looking at his friend. "Weren't you trying to produce real results to show that you're stronger than me?"**

"That's what I thought too." Mr. Okano said.

**Sugino was silent before replying. "Nagisa always keeps me company when I practice my breaking balls."**

**He watched as his teammates walked away. "And things like Karma and Isogai's reflexes and how everyone's gotten good at bunting was amazing, right? But without real results to show for it, it's hard to get that across. Well, it boils down to this:"**

**Sugino smiled sheepishly, scratching his head. "I wanted to brag a little. About my current friends, to my old friends."**

"Awww…." Mrs. Kurahashi smiled warmly.

Mrs. Akabane stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Great, more cheesy wholesome stuff."

**Shindo smiled. "You remember this, Sugino! Next time we play will be in high school!"**

**"You got it!" Sugino turned away, smiling warily** _**'** _ _**If** _ _**earth is still here by the time we hit high school.'** _

"Way to ruing the mood, kid." Mr. Terasaka sweat dropped.

"I swear he's the most pessimistic kid around." Mr. Sugaya commented.

"He's seems to be getting better, though." Mrs. Kanzaki said.

**Shindo noticed this. "What's wrong?"**

**"Nah, it's nothing."**

**Sugino helped Shindo up. The boys of 3E happily watched them, glad that everything was resolved between the baseball players.**

"And they lived happily ever after!" Mrs. Akabane waved her hands dramatically. "The ridiculously-cheesy-wholesome-end!"

Mrs. Nakamura laughed. "What's with you and cheesy wholesome stuff?"

"I never liked cheese, okay!"


	15. Episode 13

**Surprise, surprise!**

**You thought I was just gonna be updating twice? Nope! I'm also posting Episode 13!**

**I really _really hope_ you enjoy this chapter because a lot of you kept saying you couldn't wait for this particular episode. I really hope I didn't disappoint with this one.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The students were practicing their knife skills while Karasuma oversaw them.**

**"Don't look away!" He instructed. "Predict your target's moves! If you all do that, you'll block off every last one of his escape routes!"**

_**'We're going on our fourth month of training and more and more students are showing promise.'** _

"It's already been four months?" Mr. Okajima raised an eyebrow.

"Time flies." Mr. Mimura commented.

**Isogai and Maehara were shown on screen.** _**'Yuma Isogai and Hiroto Maehara.'** _

**The two rushed together to stab him, but he dodged all their attempts.** _**'They've got great reflexes, and when they work as a pair, their knives hit the mark more often now.'** _

The parents of the two boys watched with a mixture of pride and amazement.

**Suddenly, Karasuma found a knife close to his neck. The scene showed that it was Karma.** _**'Karma Akabane.'** _

The Akabanes smiled.

**Karma attempted to hit his teacher, but failed.** _**'He seems like the evasive, meandering type at first glance, but there's great mischief in those eyes.'** _

"No surprise there." Mr. Chiba said. "This _is_ Karma after all."

"He might be the strongest in class." Mr. Terasaka stated.

Mr. Okuda nodded. "That's exactly what Nagisa said when Karma first came along."

**"Tch." Karma smiled when the man backed away.**

_**'And the girls:'** _

**Okano did a flip and almost hit Karasuma with her foot.**

"Whoa!" Mr. Fuwa's eyes bulged. "She almost got him!"

The Okanos smiled proudly.

Others were also impressed.

**Not a moment later, Kataoka charged and did her own stabbing attempts.** _**'Hinata Okano's unpredictable movement born of her gymnastics background, and Meg Kataoka, with a reach and momentum to rival the boys'.'** _

Mr. Kataoka nodded in approval. Mr. Kataoka just smiled.

"Wait, aren't these the same girls who were mad about the flower beds?" Mr. Muramatsu asked.

"Yup, it's them." His wife nodded.

"The scary girls." Mr. Akabane remarked.

"The correct term would be "badasses"." His wife said.

"Yup."

**Karasuma smiled proudly.** _**'These traits make them stand out as attackers.** _ **'**

**The background music shifted to a much more light-hearted one. A drawing of Korosensei appeared next to Karasuma's face.**

**"And Korosensei, the very model of an ideal teacher. To kill such a man of character would be unthinkable!" Korosensei took over.**

Nearly half the parents burst into laughter.

**A vein pulsed on the man's head. "Don't be making up thoughts, for me. Get lost, target!"**

**Korosensei chuckled slightly as he peeked from the drawing.**

Mr. Nakamura frantically pointed at the screen. "More proof of the telepathy theory!"

Mr. Kanzaki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _'What is with him and theories?'_

**More student were shown training.** _**'Although no other students have distinguished themselves, overall their talent has come quite a long way.'** _

**He continued evading attacks. Then, out of nowhere, a snake was shown circling around a terrified Karasuma.**

Mrs. Hazama screamed, as did Mr. Muramatsu.

"Snake!" Mr. Muramatsu cried. "Snake!"

"Honey, calm down!" His wife quickly said.

"Is he okay?" Mrs. Horibe asked worriedly.

"I hate snakes!" The man yelled, shaking.

**The man hastily turned around and knocked down his attacker, who turned out to be Nagisa, to the ground. The boy grunted and everyone paused their training.**

Mrs. Kurahashi gasped. "Baby!"

Nagisa's parents were shocked.

"Wait, what?" Mr. Mimura frowned. "I'm confused; what just happened?"

**Karasuma blinked as he stared down at the boy. "Sorry! Put a little too much oomph into my block there."**

**"Oh, I-I'm fine." Nagisa assured him.**

"It looked painful, though." Mr. Sugino frowned.

**Sugino stood over Nagisa and smiled. "Dummy! You gotta keep an eye on him!"**

**Nagisa looked away.**

_**'Nagisa Shiota...'** _ **Karasuma observed him.** _**'The strange presence I just felt-was that my imagination?'** _

"Still lost here." Mr. Mimura sweat dropped. "What does the snake have to do with Nagisa?"

"Beats me." Mr. Sugaya shrugged.

"It's weird." Mrs. Yada said.

**Korosensei sat not too far away from them. He had stopped reading the porn mag he was holding in favor of watching what had just happened.**

"Does he have to read _that_ here?" Mr. Kanzaki's eye twitched.

"Aren't there rules prohibiting pornography on school ground?" Mrs. Terasaka asked.

**The bell rang. Someone walked by the old campus.**

"Hm?" Mrs. Hara frowned.

"Who's that?" Mr. Yada wondered.

**Karasuma walked back to the building.**

**"Man, I just can't hit him!"**

**"Mr. Karasuma has, like, zero chinks." Okajima commented, watching his teacher leave.**

**Kurahashi followed him with a bright smile on her face. "Sir! Come out for snacks with us after class!"**

"She's asking him out." Mrs. Akabane sniggered.

Mrs. Kurahashi smiled warily. Mr. Kurahashi sweat dropped.

**"I appreciate the invite, but I still have work to do." Karasuma declined, causing the girl to frown.**

"That's the nicest way to turn down a date." Mr. Akabane commented.

"Kinda cold." Mrs. Fuwa said, feeling sorry for the girl.

**"No chinks in his private life, either." Mimura added.**

**"It's more like there's a wall between him and us, like he's keeping his distance." Okano said.**

**"He takes good care of us and all, but is that only because he** _**has** _ **to?" Kurahashi asked as she watched him leave.**

Mr. Okuda hummed. _'But he does seem to care about them.'_

**"Yo! Karasuma!"**

**They all looked up to see a rather chubby man with so many bags.**

**"Takaoka!" Karasuma said.**

"Takaoka?" Mrs. Takebayashi repeated.

**The students were surprised. "A new teacher?"**

**Takaoka smiled and addressed the class. "Hey! I'm Akira Takaoka and I'll be assisting Karasuma as of today. Nice to meet you, E Class!"**

Mr. Hara frowned. "I've never seen him before, though."

"Me neither." Mr. Kurahashi said.

"Maybe he was a temporary teacher." Mr. Yada suggested. "He said he would be assisting Karasuma."

**Episode 13: Talent Time.**

**Various sweets were displayed on screen. The students were in awe.**

Hiromi and Mrs. Hazama simultaneously leaned forward, their eyes glued to the screen.

**"What's all this?"**

Mrs. Akabane unconsciously licked her lips.

**"Cake!"**

**"And éclairs from Le Hermes." Kataoka said surprised.**

Mr. Muramatsu looked ready to cry. _'So…beautiful…'_

**"Are you sure? They look so pricey..." Isogai asked uncertainly.**

**Takaoka kept smiling. "Go on, eat up! I emptied out my wallet for this, so don't hold back!"**

Mrs. Kurahashi smiled. "That's very nice of him."

Mr. Okajima was drooling.

**"You sure know your brand-name sweets." Okano told him.**

**"Honestly, when it comes to me and sugar," Takaoka stuck his tongue out, a loving look dominating his eyes "It's love!"**

**"So cute for such a big guy..."**

"Aw…." A number of women said.

"Okay, I like this guy!" Mrs. Akabane declared.

**"So will you be taking over Phys ed tomorrow?" Nagisa asked.**

**"Yep! Orders from headquarters. Gotta lessen Karasuma's load, so-"**

**Takaoka then noticed that Korosnesei was present…and was drooling as his eyes took in the sights of the delicious looking desserts.**

**"Caaake..." He eyed Nakamura's cake.**

Mrs. Hayami rolled her eyes. "Typical."

**"Oh, you must be Korosensei. Eat, Eat!" He said causing Korosensei's drooling to increase. "We'll still end up killing you."**

Mr. Yoshida laughed. "Seriously?"

"Eat up, but we're still gonna kill you." Mr. Chiba chuckled. "He's funny."

**"For colleagues, you and Karasuma sensei are like night and day." Kimura stated.**

**"You're like a neighborhood dad!" Hara added.**

"He is." Mrs. Yada nodded.

**"Dad! I like that!" He pulled Mimura and Nakamura into a hug. "We're in the same classroom, so that makes us a family, right?"**

Mrs. Kanzaki smiled. "That's nice."

"He seems like a great teacher." Mr. Okano said. "It's a shame if he was only just temporary."

**Karasuma observed them**

Mr. Nakamura frowned. _'That's not a good sign.'_

**The next day, everyone was gathered in front of Takaoka.**

**"Great- the gang's all here! Now, things could start getting a little though, but I'll have more delicious treats for you when it's all over!" Takaoka stated.**

**"And you're not saying that because** _**you** _ **want to eat them?" Nakamura joked.**

**Takaoka just rubbed his belly. "Gotta keep my figure."**

**The class laughed.**

Some people laughed as well.

**Inside the teacher's room, Karasuma was working on his laptop while Irina was watching the class and their new teacher from the window.**

**"And you're fine with this?" She asked. "He comes across as awfully forced."**

Mrs. Horibe frowned. "No he doesn't."

Mr. Nakamura hummed thoughtfully.

"He might just be trying to break the ice." Mrs. Hara said.

**"And Karma's cutting his class entirely." Karma was casually walking in the woods.**

A number of parents face-palmed

"We...we should talk to Karma about this." Mr. Akabane told his wife.

The woman was about to protest, saying that it was fine since Karma was already smart, but then she remembered Mrs. Maehara's words and chose to remain quiet.

Mr. Akabane frowned, not at all expecting this response from her.

**"We were in the airborne brigade together. I understand that he's a far better instructor than I." Karasuma said, but Irina still had her doubts.**

Mrs. Terasaka frowned. _'But he is a good teacher.'_

"Something's not right here." Mr. Nakamura whispered to Mr. Kanzaki, who gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like…Takaoka may not be that great."

Mr. Kanzaki frowned. "But you've seen how he is."

**Karasuma looked up some information on Takaoka. "He's got a good grasp on his student's hearts. That ought to go far in training."**

**He found a photo of Takaoka and his students at the Air force. They were all smiling. Takaoka had his arms around them, while theirs were behind their backs.**

"See?" Mr. Kanzaki gestured to the screen. "Karasuma-san knows him well; we should take his word."

"It's just…" Mr. Nakamura paused, trying to think of the right words. "After what Professor Bitch said, and the way Karasuma observed him…I dunno, something's not right here."

**The scene faded to outside, where Takaoka was teaching.**

**"Maybe I was going about this the wrong way. Rather than drawing a line and connecting to them as a professional, perhaps his method of relating to them as family would..." He paused once he saw another image of Takaoka with his students, only this time, they had their backs to the camera, revealing ugly red lashes. Their hands were tied.**

Mrs. Hazama screamed.

Mrs. Kurahashi paled and covered her eyes. Others did the same.

Some people were beyond horrified; others looked ready to throw up.

"What is this?" Mrs. Fuwa breathed, unable to tear her eyes away from the screen.

Mr. Nakamura noted that Mr. Kanzaki was still. His face pale, his mouth hung open, and his eyes were ready to burst out of their sockets. So horrified, he failed to notice his wife bury her face into his shoulder.

**Karasuma's eyes widened.**

**Outside, Takaoka held up a paper for all to see. "Now then! Along with your new training regimen comes a new schedule!"**

**It had ten periods, most of them were training.**

**"No way!"**

**"Ten periods?!"**

"Is he serious?!" Mr. Maehara exclaimed. "They're kids, not soldier!"

"What was the government thinking?!" Mr. Kimura yelled.

"Easy: they weren't." Mr. Hayami said dryly.

**"But of course. Following this curriculum will boost your abilities by leaps and bounds. Let's get to work!" Takaoka stated as if it was no big deal.**

"Oh, yeah, let's get to work, soldiers." Mrs. Akabane said sarcastically. "I changed my mind, I don't like this asshole."

**"Hey, wait a minute, this is impossible!" Maehara stood in front of him, holding the new schedule. "With so little time for learning, our grades will plummet! And no free time, either? We can't do this!"**

**Still smiling, the man cracked his knuckles and suddenly grabbed Maehara's head. He then drove his knee into the boy's stomach.**

"Hiroto!" Mrs. Maehara yelled.

**Saliva dripped out of the boy's mouth.**

There was a collection of gasps.

Mrs. Hara brought her hands to her mouth.

Mrs. Isogai instinctively turned to the Maehara's, noting how her friend was pale as a ghost and was shaking uncontrollably. Mr. Maehara was frozen, his eyes wide and his breathing hitched.

**""We can't"** **nothing. You** _**will** _ **." He let go of Maehara, allowing him to drop to the floor while clutching his stomach.**

Mrs. Isogai noticed how Mrs. Maehara was now clenching her fists until they were white.

"This monster…" Mrs. Yada whispered, looking away.

**The rest of the class looked over at their friend in shock, fear, and concern.**

**"It's like I said: we're family and I'm the dad. Show me a family that doesn't do as a dad says." Takaoka's smile was now psychopathic. "If you want to sit out, sit out. I'll use my authority to bring in new students to replace you."**

Hiromi and Mrs. Hazama shivered, holding each other's hands.

"It's a good thing he was temporary then, right?" Mrs. Okano turned to her husband, who nodded.

**His smile was a bit more normal. "But I don't want to have to do that. After all, you're my precious family. A father doesn't want to lose a single of his children." He walked around "Let's save the world together, kids-as a family!"**

**Kanzaki and Mimura gasped fearfully when Takaoka put his arms around them.**

The Kanzakis and Mimuras tensed.

Mrs. Takebayashi's eyes widened. "What's he doing?"

**Takaoka grinned evilly, as a dark red aura appeared around him, giving him a more terrifying look.** _**'You only need two things to win over your students: Affection and fear.'** _

"Sick." Mrs. Kataoka grimaced. "Just when I thought the principal was the worst man on earth."

Mr. Sugaya gulped. _'What happened to the neighborhood dad?'_

**He glanced at the terrified Kanzaki. "Well? You're coming along with your old dad, right?"**

**"W-Well... I, um... " Kanzaki hesitantly stood up.**

Yukiko's parents gasped, watching their daughter's every movement.

"What's she doing?" Mrs. Sugaya exclaimed in shock.

Mrs. Kurahashi shivered and forced herself to continue watching.

"Not good, not good, not good." Mr. Okajima mumbled, biting his nails.

**She turned around and watched as Takaoka stood up as well. "I don't want to. I prefer Mr. Karasuma's class." She smiled politely.**

"How can she smile she saw what he did?!" Mr. Terasaka clutched his head, face displaying panic.

The Kanzakis grew even more worried.

**Licking his lips, the man slapped her so hard, she was sent flying.**

"Yukiko!" The Kanzakis yelled.

Mrs. Akabane's gaze darkened. "Bastard!"

Mrs. Kurahashi looked ready to cry.

**Kanzaki landed a few feet away, seemingly unconscious. She had an ugly bruise on her cheek.**

Mrs. Sugino covered her mouth with her hands as she stared at the screen in horror.

Mrs. Takebayashi winced, observing the bruise.

**"Kanzaki!" Sugino yelled as he and Nagisa ran to her.**

**"Seems like you still don't understand." The two boys glanced warily back at the man. "The only answer here is "yes"." Takaoka swung his fist. "If that's a problem, we can talk it out with our fists. That's one of your old dad's specialties!"**

"You deranged, psychopathic, child abusing, bastard!" Mrs. Maehara growled, her face taking on a deep shade of red.

Mr. Kanzaki was _livid._ Mr. Nakamura glanced sideways, not sure of what to do now. It wasn't like he could tell him "Don't worry"—his daughter as slapped so hard, she _was sent_ flying! Maybe it was best to not say anything.

**"Takaoka, stop!"**

**Karasuma ran over to Kanzaki and held her in his arms "Are you alright? Does your neck hurt?"**

**"I'm okay." She said softly, opening her eyes.**

_'Is she?'_ Mr. Kanzaki thought worriedly. _'We never knew about this, could she have concealed that bruise?'_

Little did she know, Mr. Kanzaki was having similar thoughts.

**"And you, Maehara?" Karasuma turned to the boy.**

**"Y-Yeah, fine." Maehara turned to give him a reassuring smile, though he was clearly in pain.**

"Obviously." Mrs. Akabane said, glancing at the Maeharas in front of her. She couldn't see their expressions, but she knew from Mrs. Maehara's shaking and Mrs. Isogai's gentle patting on her shoulder, that they were distressed. _'Why do I even care?'_

She pretended she didn't, but her mind still wandered to the couple before her.

**Takaoka balled his fist, smiling. "I'm going easy on them, Karasuma. After all, they're my family."**

"Enough with the family BS!" Mrs. Kimura yelled. "It makes him even more of a creepy."

"He kinda sounds like a pedophile." Mrs. Nakamura grimaced.

**"No." He turned around once he felt a red tentacle on his shoulder.**

**Korosenei was** _**beyond** _ **livid. "They're not your family- they're my students."**

**"Korosensei!"The class said.**

"Yes!" Mrs. Akaabane cried joyously. "Kick his ass to that crescent moon, Koro!"

"Where was he anyway?" Mr. Yoshida asked.

**Countless veins were popping on his face. "Just what have you been up to while my back was turned?"**

"I've never seen him this angry before." Mr. Hara said warily.

"You know it's serious." Mr. Yoshida said.

**The madman wasn't the least bit intimidated. He casually brushed the tentacle off his shoulder and turned to the creature. "Got a problem, monster? Phys ed is** _**my** _ **class to run. And these punishments fall well within the bounds of education. I don't have much time to train up these assassins to kill you- of course I need to be rough on them."**

"Rough him up, Sensei!" Mrs. Akabane yelled. "Rough him! Rough him real good!"

"He's practically asking for it." Mr. Hayami glared.

**Takaoka glared menacingly at the octopus. "And so what if I am? Just because your views on education differ is that any reason to attack a man who never did you any harm."**

**Korosensei grew angrier at those words.**

"He's suicidal." Mr. Yada narrowed his eyes.

"Punch him in that ugly mug of his!" Mrs. Akabane yelled, moving her fists like a wrestlers. "Punch him square in the nose and—"

**The scene blackened then quickly showed the students squatting while Karasuma and Korosensei helplessly watched.**

Mrs. Akabane paused and blanched at the scene.

"Are you kidding me?!" Mr. Maehara yelled furiously.

**"He'll wind up crushing those students." Korosensei said.**

"Then do something about it!" Mrs. Okajima yelled in frustration.

**"It looks all wrong to me, but he has his own idea about education..."**

"That's his reasoning?!" Mr. Kanzaki snapped.

"Um…" Mr. Nakamura began. "Maybe he's got a plan."

"Here's a good plan: Punch him all the way to Uranus!" Mrs. Akabane yelled, glaring at the octopus on screen.

"I'm sure the students would love that." Mrs. Mimura nodded.

**That's why Mr. Karasuma, as a fellow Phys ed teacher, I'd like** _**you** _ **to shut him down."**

**Karasuma looked unsure.** _**'Me? Shut him down?'** _

"Well, if Korosensei won't…" Mr. Fuwa trailed off.

"Just get the bitch to slit his throat and call it a day!" Mr. Terasaka said angrily.

"Agreed." Mr. Kanzaki seethed.

**Takaoka glanced back at Karasuma, grinning wickedly.** _**'It must really grind your gears, Karasuma, me stealing away your students like this.'** _

**A flashback showed Karasuma and Takaoka in the Air Force. Takaoka was regareding the other man with envy.** _**'You were the best in our brigade, never paying any heed to what I could do. And now I've snatched away your chance at the ultimate promotion.'** _

Mrs. Akabane growled. "Are you fucking kidding me, right now?"

"That's it? He's jealous?!" Mrs. Maehara snapped. "He beats up two kids because he's jealous?!"

"Deranged man-child." Mrs. Sugaya said.

_**'Let half these students be crushed to smithereens. If I train the rest into fierce assassins and kill that octopus, I'll be the hero-training hero- and** _ _**you'll** _ _**be at my beck and call!'** _ **Takaoka smirked and turned back to Karasuma.**

Mrs. Kimura finally lost it and punched the ground in anger.

"Dear!" Her husband yelled in surprise.

"To hell with it! To hell with the justice system! To hell with every law there is! I'm tracking this bastard down and I'm killing him with my bare hands!"

"Somebody add him to the list of people we're gonna deal with after this." Mrs. Mimura said.

**"Th-This isn't funny!" Sugaya grunted.**

**"Three hundred squats? We'll die!" Okajima complained**

**Kurahashi stopped, unable to take it anymore. "Mr. Karasuma!"**

**"Hey now!" Takaoak was in front of her, cracking his knuckles and grinning madly. "Karasuma's not part of our family. Punishment time."**

"No!" Mrs. Kurahashi yelled, mortified. "Not my baby girl!"

Others watched anxiously, not wanting to see yet another child get hurt.

**The girl was petrified.**

**"This is what happens to the kids, who don't rely on their dad alone!" Takaoka was about to punch her.**

**Kurahashi covered her face, awaiting the impact.**

Mrs. Kurahashi sobbed and covered her face. Mrs. Kurahashi pulled her close and narrowed his eyes at the screen, his eyes glinting with fear and worry.

**It never arrived, because Karauma had gripped Takaoka's arm.**

Everyone sighed in relief. The Kurahashis were relieved.

**"That's enough. If you want to get violent, get violent with me." Karasuma warned.**

"Finally!" Mrs. Akabane pumped her fist in the air, then started "boxing", "Punch him, give him a good kick, make him suffer!"

**Takaoka smiled. "I figured it was about time for you to stick your nose in, Karasuma…" he said, freeing his arm.** _**'And about time for me to go** _ _ **there** _ _**.'** _

"Th-There?" Mrs. Chiba whimpered.

**"It's like I said: this isn't violence, this is education." He said nonchalantly and turned to Karasuma. "I don't want to engage you through violence. And if we** _**do** _ **face off, it will be as teachers."**

Mr. Hazama furrowed his brow. _'What is he trying to do here?'_

**Karasuma glared at him.**

**"Choose the best of your students you've trained, Karasuma." Takaoka walked back to his bag. "They can fight me, and if their knife so much as touches me, I'll concede that your style of education is better than mine and take my leave." He explained.**

**The students were relieved.**

The parents however, were still worried.

"Can they win?" Mr. Hara asked nervously. "Assassins or not, they're still kids, and he's a trained solider."

"More importantly, would Karasuma really let one of the kids fight Takaoka?" Mrs. Yoshida asked worriedly.

**"But we won't be using these old things." He held up an anti-sensei knife and waved it slightly before tossing it away.**

**He held up a** _**real** _ **knife and in one swift motion, stabbed the discarded knife while grinning like a madman.**

Everyone yelped at the sudden action.

Mrs. Hazama jumped from fright.

**"No, you'll be killing me... and that means you'll need the real thing." Insanity was evident in his eyes.**

**The scene faded to black.**

No one spoke; no one _could_.

 _'A-A real knife?'_ Mrs. Horibe quivered.

Mr. Hara shook his head in disbelief. _'This has gotten out of hand!'_

**The scene opened to Karasuma staring at the other man.**

**"A real knife?" Karasuma asked in disbelief before saying, "Enough! They're neither trained nor prepared to kill a human!"**

Mr. Hazama grimaced. "That's why he wants to fight with a real knife."

"This man is _beyond_ insane!" Mr. Okano yelled angrily.

"Why the octopus just deal with him?!" Mr. Maehara glared. "This isn't about teaching anymore; the kids are in real danger!"

**Takaoka stood up, still looking deranged. "Relax—stopping just before contact will count as a hit. And I'm barehanded. What more of a handicap do you want?"**

Mrs. Hayami scoffed. "Like it'll make a difference to him."

_**'The trick worked wonders in the military, too.'** _ **He licked his upper lips and recalled a memory of him beating up a recruit to a bloody pulp while other watched in fear.** _**'Unarmed, I'd beat down a terrified new recruit holding a knife for the first time. Everyone there saw how much outranked them and became my faithful devotees.'** _

Many had turned away, unable to bear the horrifying scene. Others felt a mixture of terror and outrage as they continued watching.

**"Well, Karasuma. Pick one!" He said. "It's that or obey me unconditionally!" He threw the knife at Karasuma's feet.**

Mrs. Okuda's eyes widened. "He's actually going to pick one?"

"And Korosensei's just a sit by and watch?!" Mr. Terasaka shouted.

**Karasuma stared at it, then back at Takaoka.** _**'I still don't know. Do we really not need his no-mercy approach when training assassins to save the world?'** _

Mr. Takebayashi's eye twitched. "Is he seriously asking himself _that_?"

"Not the time for doubts, Karasuma." Mrs. Kimura gritted her teeth.

**He picked up the knife and turned to the students. They all looked nervous, and some avoided his gaze.**

The parents watched anxiously, praying it wouldn't be _their_ kid that gets chosen.

_**'I've been nothing but unsure ever since I got here.'** _

**Karasuma walked forward.** _**'But now: Should I be exposing to danger a student with a hint of potential?'** _

Hearts were beating, some held their breaths as they watched.

**Nagisa was shown, eyes down cast.**

**"Nagisa... will you do it?" The boy looked up in surprise.**

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

**"Wait, why Nagisa?"**

"EXACTLY! WHY NAGISA?!" Mr. Kimura yelled, clutching his head. "Of all the kids, he should be the last one to pick!"

Nagisa's father looked ready to pass out. Hiromi was initially shocked, but then she remembered that night.

**"As someone charged with an assassination mission to save the Earth, I consider you all fellow professionals." Karasuma said. "And as such, the very least compensation you deserve is the guarantee of a normal junior-high life. So there's no need to force yourself to take this knife."**

**Nagisa looked down at the knife.**

**"I'll make every effort to have Takaoka continue to provide you that compensation." Karasuma continued, catching Nagisa's attention once more.**

"I doubt he'll listen." Mr. Fuwa mumbled, watching warily.

"This is crazy!" Mr. Yada exclaimed. "If it were Karma, there'd be a chance…"

"Too bad Karma wasn't there." Mr. Mimura said.

"Would he have even stood a chance?" Mrs. Okano frowned. "Strong as he is, he's still just a kid."

"We're talking about the kid who sent someone to a hospital." Mrs. Okajima reminded.

"But Takaoka is a grown man with military experience." Mrs. Okano said. "And Karma isn't invincible; remember when he got beaten up by the high-schoolers?"

"She's right." Mr. Akabane turned to his wife. "I don't think he'd stand a chance no matter how strong he is."

Mrs. Akabane nodded. She had never doubted her son's strength, but this wasn't some normal bully Karma could easily overpower, this was a deranged psycho who had no qualms beating up kids. _'Good thing he skipped.'_

**Nagisa stared at Karasuma in astonishment.** _**'I like this man's eyes.'** _ **Karasuma was met his gaze with a serious look.** _**'None of my family members would look me in the eye like this.'** _

Nagisa's parents froze.

Mr. Yada frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The two bluenettes grew nervous when all eyes were on them.

_**'There must be a lot they're keeping from us. I don't even know why he chose me. But...'** _ **He took the weapon and held up so that his eyes were reflected. The students were shocked.**

Mr. Yoshida's eyes widened. "He's gonna do it?"

 _'Nagisa…'_ Nagisa's father grew worried.

_**'If he's the one handing me the knife, I know I can trust him. I can't forgive what happened to Kanzaki and Maehara.'** _ **Nagisa narrowed his eyes.**

Mr. Nakamura shivered at the look. Mr. Kanzaki found himself feeling unnerved.

"It's that look again." Mr. Muramatsu shivered. "The one from the assembly!"

Mrs. Okuda furrowed her brow. _'There's more to him than meets the eye.'_

**"I'll do it." He put the knife in his mouth and stretched.**

**"Your eyes must be going bad, Karasuma." Takaoka grinned smugly.**

"That's what I thought until I saw that look." Mr. Kurahashi said.

Mrs. Kurahashi clasped her hands together. "Let's just hope he'll be fine."

**"What the hell does he think he's done, picking Nagisa?" Irina whispered to Korosensei, watching as Karasuma whispered something in Nagisa's ear.**

**"Just watch. You'll see." The octopus said.**

_'It's just like that night he saved me.'_ Hiromi thought.

"Does the octopus have a plan here?" Mr. Terasaka wondered.

"Hopefully." Mr. Hayami said. "We don't need the kid in the hospital."

"Did you _not s_ ee that look?" Mr. Okajima turned to him.

"He's still a kid." The other man replied. "And Takaoka's a lunatic; this is serious."

**"You think Nagisa's knife'll hit?" Sugaya asked warily. The rest of the students were worried.**

**"No way. A real knife against a real pro?" Kimura said.**

**The camera panned to Kayano's worried expression.** _**'Nagisa!'** _

Mr. Yukimura frowned at the look.

**Takaoka removed his jacket and smiled smugly. "Bring it on!"**

**Nagisa got ready.**

Everyone was on edge, their eyes were glued to the screen.

 _'Please don't get hurt.'_ Nagisa's father prayed.

**Takaoka smiled wickedly.** _**'A public execution!'** _

**He pictured the knife reflecting him holding Nagisa by the collar while the rest of the students watched fearfully.** _**'I dodge all his attacks, then torment him endlessly. The students will be so afraid, they'll come right around my way of teaching.'** _

Hiromi's gaze darkened. Her husband also looked angry.

Mrs. Kurahashi shivered, feeling herself ready to vomit and pass out….simultaneously.

"The octopus better have a plan!" Mr. Okano exclaimed, growing more worried for the bluenette boy.

**Nagisa observed his opponent carefully and remembered Karasuma's words.** _**"Now listen: For Takaoka, this is combat, meant to serve as a warning. But for you, it's an assassination. You don't need to show your strength. Just make contact once. One time and you can win."** _

**Nagisa's heart began to race and he panicked for a second.**

"Nagisa?" His father began sweating from his panic and worry.

Mr. Okajima bit his thumb uncontrollably.

**Takaoka licked his lips.** _**'He'll have realized what it means to be holding a knife...'** _ **He pictured a panicked Nagisa covered in blood.** _**"Stab a person with a real knife and they'll die! I can't use this!" I** _ _**love** _ _**seeing a rank amateur go pale when that dawns on him!'** _

Hiromi growled darkly, wanting nothing more than to punch the screen.

"Octopus…" Mr. Kataoka grimaced. "Do something."

Mrs. Nakamura gulped and carried on watching.

_**'I wasn't too sure how to move with a real knife in my hand.'** _ **Nagisa narrated.**

Mr. Hazama instantly got out his notebook and pen and was writing like mad.

**Karasuma and the others watched him.**

_**'I remembered Mr. Karasuma's advice: '** _ **Nagisa's eyes widened at the realization. '** _**That's right- I don't have to fight him to win.'** _

_**'I just need to kill him.'** _

**That last sentence was written on screen.**

Nearly everyone felt a shiver run down their spine.

"W-What's happening?" Mr. Sugaya asked as he wiped his brow.

Nagisa's father froze, feeling something is off.

**Nagisa then smiled and calmly stepped forward.**

"Huh?" Mr. Muramatsu blanched.

"Why's he smiling like that?" Mr. Yada asked, also blanching.

Nagisa's parents watched attentively.

_**'So, with a smile on my face, I walked right up to him.'** _

**Takaoka was confused.**

_**'Completely normal, like walking to school.'** _

Mr. Hazama was the only one who wasn't paying too much attention to what was happening, he was too busy writing down the narration.

**Nagisa finally reached the man and bumped into him, his smile still present. For a moment, nothing happened.**

The adults were confused.

 _'Something's gonna happen now.'_ Mr. Nakamura thought. _'I just feel it.'_

**In a flash, Nagisa swung his to Takaoka head, the man was taken aback, but he managed to narrowly dodge it.**

"AH!" Mr. Okajima yelled, pointing continuously at the screen.

"Did you see that?!" Mr. Hara's eyes bulged. "He almost slashed his face!"

Nagisa's father paled, mouth agape. Hiromi on the other hand, shuddered.

_**'That's when Mr. Takaoka first realized he was about to be killed.'** _ **Nagisa's eyes were filled with bloodlust.**

Mr. Kurahashi turned away from fright. Even the Akabanes were unnerved.

**Shocked, Takaoka lost his balance.** _**'Startled, he lost his balance. Everyone startles when they're about to be killed.'** _ **Korosensei watched with interest.** _**'Even Korosensei.'** _

**Nagisa tackled the man to the ground.** _**'With his center of balance shifted to the back, I grab his shirt, pull him down and go in for the kill.'** _

Mr. Hazama nodded in approval as he continued scribing down every word.

**The python circled around Takoaka and opened its mouth, causing the man to scream.**

A number of people screamed as well, except Mrs. Hazama, who had predicted something fighting and covered her eyes beforehand.

"Snake!" Mr. Muramatsu cried, paling. "Nagisa's a snake! Nagisa's a snake!"

_**'He can block a blow from the front, so I circle around behind him, and sure enough—'** _

**In reality, Nagisa was behind a whimpering Takaoka, his knife on the man's neck.**

Mr. Kanzaki could only stare with growing fright. _'How can this be_ _more_ _terrifying than the imagery?'_

**"Gotcha." He said playfully.**

"…Gotcha?" Mr. Okajima blanched before he started laughing, not from amusement, but from fright. "Gotcha?! He turned psycho and was like "Gotcha"!" His laughter intensified until he looked to be going insane.

"That makes him even scarier." Mrs. Sugino breathed, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Nice son you've got." Mr. Akabane said to Nagisa's father, both men still had not regained the lost colors of their faces.

The blue-haired man was too shocked to reply.

**Everyone was shocked.**

_**'Holy hell... he's exceeded my every expectation!'** _ **Karasuma's wide eyes remained fixated on the two.** _**'You would never find that kind of talent in everyday life!'** _

**The memory of the grenade incident appeared.**

_**'The talent to hide his bloodlust upon his approach, to use that bloodlust to frighten his foe.'** _ **He then recalled the memory of Nagisa with the two D Class kids.**

"Who is this kid?!" Mr. Sugino cried, eyes widening in disbelief.

Mrs. Akabane turned to Nagisa's parents. "Are you secretly assassins?"

"Huh?" Hiromi turned to her, before realizing that everyone else was also staring at her and her husband.

"You are?!" Mrs. Takebayashi exclaimed.

"No!" Nagisa's father quickly said. "We're not assassins!"

"That sounds suspiciously what an assassin would say." Mr. Fuwa commented.

Hiromi crossed her arms and glared at him, making the man whimper and look away.

"I get it now!" Mrs. Yada said. "He just gets his scariness from you!"

Hiromi blanched. "M-Me?" She then narrowed her eyes. "I'm not scary!"

That earned her looks of disbelief from everyone.

"You just scared my husband." Mrs. Fuwa commented dryly, gesturing to the scared man behind her.

"And you almost gave us a heart attack when we watched the first episode." Mr. Kimura mentioned.

Hiromi growled, face darkening.

Mr. Kimura jerked back in fright.

Mrs. Akabane hummed and went over to Hiromi.

"Hm?" Hiromi's anger vanished when Mrs. Akabane suddenly cupped her face and began scrutinizing it carefully.

"…What's she doing?" Mr. Yukimura sweat dropped.

"I don't know if she's brave or stupid." Mrs. Hayami remarked.

"Hmmm, yes." Mrs. Akabane said, ignoring the other woman's discomfort.

She finally let go of Hiromi's face. "There is some resemblance, but it's just not it."

Hiromi glared irritably at her and massaged her face.

"What do you mean it's not it?" Mr. Yada asked.

"She's scary, but it's not Nagisa scary."

"I'm not!" Hiromi protested, growing angry once more.

"Which means," Mrs. Akabane pointed at Nagisa's father, who tensed. "Nagisa got his scariness from _you_!"

The man blanched and meekly pointed at himself. "Me?"

"But he's too calm and nice." Mr. Okajima said before his eyes widened. "Just like Nagisa!"

"Yes!" Mrs. Yada snapped her fingers once she also realized it. "We used to think Nagisa couldn't even step on an ant, but just look at him!"

"So Nagisa's father has a scary side?" Mr. Okano thought it over and nodded. "Makes sense."

"Like father, like son." Mrs. Chiba nodded as well.

Nagisa's father blanched as more and more began agreeing on this crazy theory. _'Hey, what's going on here?'_

"So that's why he can put up with a demon for a wife!" Mr. Mimura smiled now that the mystery of Nagisa's scariness had been solved.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Hiromi snapped, the high volume of her voice knocking everyone backwards like bowling pins. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU PEOPLE ARE?! CALLING ME SCARY AND MAKING UP LIES ABOUT MY FAMILY?!"

"AH!" Mr. Muramatsu covered his ears and hid behind his wife. "It's the mom! It's definitely the mom!"

"LISTEN TO ME ALL OF YOU!" Hiromi's face was now red, indicating that she was now in one of her moods. "HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M SCARY?! YOU THINK I'LL JUST KEEP QUIET AND PUT UP WITH THIS?! WELL, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! AND MY HUSBAND ISN'T SCARY EITHER! SO TAKE YOU'RE RIDCULOUS THEORIES AND SPECULATIONS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR FIFTLTHY-"

"Hiromi!" Nagisa's father grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth, effectively silencing her. "Calm down!"

"Yeah, you're basically proving our point!" Mr. Muramatsu said, still shaking.

The shaking only grew when Hiromi turned to glare at him with malice-filled eyes.

"Alright, listen!" Nagisa's father addressed all the parents with a stern look, all while keeping his hand on Hiromi's mouth. "You should all know better than speculating about real people! It's just disrespectful!"

Hiromi nodded angrily and mumbled noises of agreement.

"So I'd really appreciate if you all stop, not just because it's disrespectful, but also because I'd like my wife to _not_ get angry."

Hiromi crossed her arms and nodded again, glaring at everyone in the room.

"Noted." Mrs. Kataoka said, glancing warily at Hiromi as if she were volcano ready to erupt.

**The incident that had just occurred was shown as well.** _**'To be so self-assured in going through with it all!'** _

_**'That chill I felt during the training... what if it had been a real assassination?'** _ **Nagisa's snake appeared behind Karasuma** _**. 'He doesn't have a knack for combat or for violence—that's a knack for assassination! Should I even encourage that kind of talent?'** _

"Why does he keep asking stupid questions?" Mr. Takebayashi frowned. "Of course not!"

**Nagisa then blanched. "Oops! Was I not supposed to use the back of my knife?"**

The adults blanched and fell silent.

"….Is this really the same kid who made a grown man almost shit himself?" Mr. Fuwa asked.

"He looks like him." Mr. Okano answered.

Nagisa's father smiled in amusement. Hiromi chuckled lightly.

**"That's enough!" Korosensei took the knife and began eating it. "That's the match, Mr. Karasuma. Honestly, are you out of your mind giving a real knife to a student? What if he'd hurt himself?"**

Everyone regarded the octopus withunsurprised looks.

"Why didn't he just eat the knife _before_ the match?" Mr. Yukimura sweat dropped. "Would've saved Nagisa from a terrifying experience."

"You mean Takaoka." Mr. Akabane corrected. "Didn't you see the kid in action?"

"Still."

**Nagisa laughed sheepishly.**

**Karasuma smiled.** _**'You'd have been in there at Mach speed to patch him up.'** _

"He better." Hiromi mumbled darkly.

**The excitedly students gathered around Nagisa.**

**"You did it Nagisa!"**

**"Thank goodness!"**

**"That's a big deal!"**

_**'But still...'** _ **Karasuma thought.**

**"You sure know your way around a knife."**

**"Nah, I just did what Mr. Karasuma told me. Mr. Takaoka is tough." Nagisa said with a smile.**

**Maehara walked over and casually slapped Nagisa.**

"What the hell?!" Mr. Sugaya said in shock.

The Maeharas and Nagisa's parents were shocked as well.

**"Ow! What was that for?!" Nagisa asked.**

**"Sorry, I kinda didn't believe that was you."**

"Oh, that makes sense." Mr. Sugaya said.

Mrs. Kurahashi frowned. "He didn't have to slap him that hard."

**Maehara grinned and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy. "But thanks! That assassination was a total rush!"**

**"Stabbing that knife with a smile and that "gotcha"?" Nakamura stated.**

"Yeah, not scary at all." Mrs. Kataoka said sarcastically.

"Well, they are assassins." Mr. Yada said. "They're used to it by now."

**Karasuma was watching them. He tensed when he felt a tentacle on his shoulder.**

**"You were pretty lost out there today, weren't you, Mr. Karasuma?" Korosensei remarked playfully and wrapped his tentacles around the man.**

**"What's wrong with that?" Karasuma asked, unamused.**

**"Oh, nothing."**

The parents smiled, feeling better after everything was finally over.

**Takaoka stood back up, enraged.**

They tensed.

"Why's he back up?!" Mr. Mimura yelled in terror.

"Ah, just have Nagisa deal with him again." Mrs. Akabane said dismissively.

Mr. Chiba grimaced. "Something tells me it might not work."

**"You brats…Turning on your father figure and rejoicing in some fluke victory?! Again! I'll tear you in two-body and soul!"**

"EEEK!" Mrs. Hazama cried and hid behind Hiromi.

"Oh, he's mad alright." Mr. Terasaka commented warily.

**Karasuma was about to rush over, but Korosensei stopped him.**

This confused the adults.

**"If we fought again, I'd lose for sure." Nagisa said calmly. "But what's plain to see is that Korosensei is our teacher and Mr. Karasuma is our training instructor and that's final."**

"Oh?" Mrs. Yoshida said, not expecting the boy to say this.

Nagisa's parents watched in surprise.

**Karasuma was stunned. "You and your forced-father figure role don't come across half as warm as Mr. Karasuma's professionalism."**

"You tell him, kid!" Mrs. Akabane cheered.

Mrs. Hara looked worried. _'Let's hope Takaoka doesn't punch him for saying that.'_

**"We're grateful you really tried to make us stronger…But I'm sorry." He bowed. "Please leave."**

**Takaoka saw how the other students were glaring at him.**

"I don't believe this kid." Mr. Kataoka breathed. "This man beat up his friends, threatens them, and he still bows?!"

"That's pretty admirable, actually." Mr. Kurahashi remarked. "Not that I'd do it."

"I wouldn't either." Mr. Terasaka stated. "I'd punch that bastard instead. Guy doesn't deserve any respect."

"That's Nagisa for you." Mr. Kimura smiled. "Kid's too good for this world."

"True." Mrs. Kurahashi gushed.

Nagisa's parents smiled at that.

**"Wait—what am I?" Irina asked Takebayashi.**

**"You're our bitch." The boy replied casually, adjusting his glasses.**

Mrs. Akabane was instantly laughing on her back. "BURN!"

The Takebayashis blanched, unsure of how to react to this.

**"You're** _**dead** _ **!" she glared at him.**

**"A teacher's happiest moment is when a student gives a clear answer to your own lesson of which even you yourself are unsure." Korosensei said. "And, Mr. Karasuma…a teacher must have a clear response as well."**

"In other words: Stop doubting yourself and get your shit straight!" Mrs. Akabane said after recovering from her laughing fit.

**"I'm not gonna stand here listening to this brat sproutin' off!" Takaoka yelled and went to grab Nagisa, but Karasuma slammed his elbow to the man's head, knocking him on his back.**

The parents smiled, feeling a swell of satisfaction wash over them.

"That's nice." Mrs. Kurahashi said sweetly.

"Now that's what he really deserves!" Mrs. Kimura smiled evilly.

**"I apologize for the trouble my colleague caused. Don't worry about what comes next. I'll negotiate with my superiors to resume my teaching position." He assured them.**

"Good!" Mrs. Terasaka nodded.

**"Mr. Karasuma!" They all smiled at him.**

**Takaoka sat up, holding his jaw. "You think I'll let you get one over me like that? I'll-"**

**"There is no need to negotiate." They heard a familiar voice.**

**The principal calmly stepped forward.**

**"Principal Asano!"**

Mr. Yoshida groaned. "Come on! We don't anymore trouble!"

"What does he want this time?" Mr. Kimura glared at the screen.

**"I was curious as to how our new teacher was doing. And saw the whole thing." He bent down to Takaoka.**

"And didn't do a thing." Mrs. Akabane glared.

Mrs. Hayami scoffed. "Why would he?"

**He pulled out a paper. "Mr. Takaoka, your lesson was a joke."**

That caught the audience by surprise.

**The principal's face was half covered in shadows. Centipedes crawled on the dark half.**

Mrs. Hazama screamed.

"Gross." Mrs. Nakamura wrinkled her nose in disgust.

**"Yes, fear is a must in education. But a teacher who can only instill fear only through violence is a teacher of the lowest order indeed."**

**A centipede crawled into the other man's mouth, followed by others.**

The majority turned away, some feeling like they were about to throw up.

**"B-But…I…" Takaoka tried to explain himself, but couldn't.**

**The centipedes faded into the paper, which had been shoved into his mouth**

**"You're walking papers."**

"Who's idea was it to make _that_ imagery?!" Mr. Hara looked a little green.

**The man walked away, wiping his hands with a napkin. "The ministry of defense has no hiring rights here. I call the shots around here. And don't you forget it." He threw the napkin on Takaoka's bag.**

**Face red with anger, Takoaka ate the paper "Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit….."**

Mr. Akabane began laughing at the man's face.

**"Damn it all to hell!" He swiftly got up, grabbed his back, and ran away, all while the principal kept calmly walking away.**

"Now that's just pathetic." Mr. Hayami scoffed.

"Fitting." His wife said.

**"Takaoka got fired?" Kimura said after a moment of silence.**

"Delayed reaction, much?" Mr. Okano sweat dropped.

**"So, it's back to Mr. Karasuma again?" Okajima asked.**

**"Hooray!" They all perked up.**

**"** _**He's** _ **as confident as ever in his views on education." Korosensei remarked.**

**"What if... " Karasuma questioned, looking at Nagisa. "If he said he wanted to be an assassin when he grew up, would you still be able to train him…with zero hesitation? He may not realize it, but he has what it takes."**

The parents shuddered at the idea of Nagisa as a _real_ assassin.

"The world would be screwed." Mrs. Akabane remarked.

**Korosensei held some flowers. "That's a tricky one, to be sure..."**

**"But I think every teacher has doubts. We secretly wonder if we're giving them our best answers, but we must keep a cool head in front of our students, ever majestic, never letting them see us waver." He placed one in his mouth. "And** _**that's** _ **why teaching is such a great profession!"**

Mrs. Nakamura hummed pensively. "I never thought of it this way."

"Teaching really isn't that easy." Mrs. Yada said, feeling the words hit her deep.

**"Mr. Karasuma?"**

**The students were in front on them. "Since it was us, students who got your Phys ed job back, don't you think we should get some kind of award?" Nakamura winked.**

**"Yeah!" Kurahashi chirped. "That's one thing Mr. Takaoka was good at!"**

A number of people chuckled.

"They just want a reward." Mr. Horibe laughed.

**"I don't know about sweets. Here, get something you-"**

**He pulled out his wallet, which quickly snatched by Irina, who cheered along with the students.**

"And there goes his bank account!" Mr. Nakamura sniggered.

Mr. Hayami shrugged, smiling in amusement. "He's the one who took out the wallet."

**Korosensei beamed. "Let me in on the award, too!"**

**"Huh? What for? You didn't even do much this time around!" They questioned, making the octopus blanch.**

"Exactly!" Mrs. Akabane laughed. "No treats for the useless octopus."

**"No, no, no! I watched in silent contemplation so Mr. Karasuma could learn the value of being a teacher!" He desperately explained, waving his tentacles frantically.**

"Yawn." Mrs. Okano pretended to yawn.

Mrs. Isogai smiled sympathetically. "I feel sorry for him."

**"Never mind him. Let's go! Come on, Mr. Karasuma!" Kurahashi eagerly pulled him by the arm.**

_**'I might be getting a little stuck on this place- and the fun of training people despite my doubts.'** _ **He smiled and gazed up at the sky.**

**They looked back when they heard a slithery noise from behind.**

**Korosensei was following them like a cockroach.**

Mr. Takebayashi eyed the creature and wondered if he was serious.

"What the…?" Mr. Kanzaki blanched, unamused by the octopus's antics.

**"He's coming after us on his hands and knees!" Okano said, disgusted.**

**"Just how badly does he want it?!" Nakamura exclaimed.**

**They shrieked when Korosensei sped up. "Please, please, please, please…"**

**The screen faded to black.**

Mrs. Akabane laughed. "I swear Korosensei's gonna be the death of me!"

"Next episode?" Mr. Fuwa asked.

"Of course!" Mr. Takebayashi responded.

"By the way," Mr. Kanzaki turned to Mr. Nakamura. "How did you know early on that something about Takaoka was amiss?"

The man chuckled. "Comic books, my friend."

Mr. Kanzaki gave him a long, hard stare, trying to determine if the man was being serious or not.

"I…see."

"Which reminds me, I have theory on Nagisa's scar—"

"Do you have a death wish?" Mr. Kanzaki asked, gesturing to Hiromi who was not too far away from them.

Mr. Nakamura simply took out his notebook and rapidly wrote down his theory.

 _'Not again!'_ Mr. Kanzaki mentally groaned as Mr. Nakamura handed him a piece of paper.

* * *

**...Well? Was it good?**

**About the Maehara/Akabane fight, it will be addressed soon, it's just that they haven't calmed down completely yet, especially not Mrs. Maehara. Mrs. Akabane may seem like she's back to her usual self, but that doesn't mean everything's fine and dandy with her.**

**Also, Mr. Kanzaki, I completely forgot to talk about him. He's...difficult. He...wants things to improve, but he's too stubborn to admit he made mistakes. He's just so stubborn and it's annoying, but this is how I've always imagined him!**

**Okay, now, for something else:**

**There are two main reasons why it took so long to update: Writer's block, and not having too much time to write everyday due to unexpected changes in my life.**

**So, I don't think I'll be able to update as frequently as I used to at the beginning of the story. Of course, I will not be abandoning this fic; but I can't promise quick updates.**

**The good news is, I already have scripts 14-16 written down. I just need to write the reactions, so the next update shouldn't take long, assuming nothing unexpected happens that is.**

**Until then, I hope you're enjoying this story.**


	16. Episode 14

**"Phew! Helter swelter! I understand this is what it's like in Osaka when a heat wave hits." Korosensei walked through the woods, fanning himself with a Koro-fan. E Class were behind him.**

Everyone sweat dropped at the fan.

**"So hot...why's he got us out here on the back of the mountain?" Sugino asked, sweating.**

**"If he's looking for a pool, there's one at the main campus. But that's not in this direction, is it?" Ritsu asked from Nagisa's phone, she was wearing a swimsuit.**

"Are they allowed to use the pool?" Mr. Yukimura asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they aren't." Mr. Yada said with a sigh.

**"No," Nagisa said as they continue walking.**

**Karma walked closer to him. "Hey, Nagisa. I hear you really did a number the other day. I sure wish I could've seen that assassination of yours."**

"I wonder what Karma's reaction would've been." Mrs. Kataoka mused.

"Eh, I don't think he would've been scared." Mr. Hayami said. "It _is_ Karma after all."

"But he would probably be shocked like all of us." Mrs. Yada said.

"Yeah, who would've guessed the little guy could be so terrifying?" Mr. Terasaka shivered slightly at the memory of Nagisa's bloodlust.

"As the saying goes: Beware the silent ones." Mr. Nakamura said.

**Nagisa smiled sheepishly and remembered yesterday's events.** _**'That might have worked against a human, but in our classroom, that doesn't mean much. Day in and day out, we all try anything we can think of.'** _ **Nagisa looked down.** _**'But we haven't found a sure way to assassinate our teacher yet.'** _

Mrs. Kimura frowned. "He's selling himself short."

"He does make a valid point, though." Mrs. Fuwa said. "That trick would never work on Korosensei."

"Um…remember the first episode?" Mrs. Kataoka raised an eye brow at her.

Nagisa's parents frowned at the memory.

"Korosensei had his guard down." Mrs. Fuwa reminded.

"Yeah, and Nagisa took advantage of that." Mr. Kurahashi added. "His observation skills are terrifying."

Mr. Nakamura leaned over to Mr. Kanzaki and whispered. "Do you think he's more dangerous than Karma?"

The man frowned and thought carefully before responding. "I wouldn't say he's _that_ dangerous."

**Korosensei chuckled and turned to them. "All right, we're here! Behold!"**

**He parted a few bushes. The students gasped in awe when they saw the mountain river had been made a pool.**

**"A pool I made specially just for E Class!" The octopus said.**

**The kids excitedly took off their jackets and went inside the pool.**

**"Woohoo!" Maehara exclaimed.**

The parents smiled warmly at the scene.

**Nagisa smiled.** _**'Then our teacher does stuff like this, which makes him'** _ **He followed his classmates into the waters.** _**'Pretty hard to kill!'** _

Nagisa's father smiled at the sight of his son's happiness. Mrs. Kurahashi as well as some mothers gushed at the scene.

**Everyone was having fun in the pool. Kayano was in a floating ring, Koro-beach ball in hand.**

"Okay, I'm curious, where's all the Korosensei-themed stuff coming from?" Mr. Horibe asked.

"He probably made them." Mr. Okano said.

"Kinda narcissistic, though." Mrs. Okajima sweat dropped.

**"It's fun, but a little depressing." She said sadly. "I'm a terrible swimmer," She glanced at her suit. "And this suit leaves nothing to the imagination."**

_'I know how you feel.'_ Mrs. Yada thought sadly, remembering how she wouldn't go to beaches or swimming pools due to her boob insecurities.

Mr. Yukimura sighed. _'We really need to do something about this, Akari.'_

**"Don't worry, Kayano-" Okajima held up a camera. "Someone somewhere will want a body like yours someday." He said before taking pictures.**

Mr. Okajima nodded in approval.

"He's saying something decent for a change." Mrs. Hayami said. "Good."

"Well, duh!" Mr. Okajima crossed his arms. "You thought perversion was our whole personality?"

"Yes." The majority of the parents responded, making the man huff.

**Kayano blanched. "Hey, Okajima, maybe don't go acting like a dashing young man while setting up that camera to snap sneak pics."**

Mrs. Okajima, along with a number of people, face palmed. Others weren't surprised, but were disappointed.

"What was it you said about perverts and personalities, again?" Mr. Hayami raised a challenging eyebrow at Mr. Okajima.

**Nagisa was shown bare-chested.**

**"Nagisa...you..." Nagisa tuned to Nakamura.**

**"You're a boy!" The blonde exclaimed in shock.**

**"You just noticed?!" Nagisa blanched.**

**"Do you blame us?" Okano sweat dropped.**

Some people laughed.

"I don't blame them." Mrs. Kimura chuckled. "I swear if it weren't for the pants, I'd think he was a girl."

"The pigtails do make it confusing." Mr. Yada said.

"Why does he have pigtails anyway?" Mr. Kimura asked.

Hiromi tensed and grew nervous.

"Hey, some boys like keeping their hair long." Mr. Okajima said.

"They're cute." Mrs. Kurahashi smiled. "They suit him."

Mrs. Kataoka hummed, observing Nagisa on screen.

**Korosensei blew a whistle.**

**"Kimura! No running at the poolside! You could trip and hurt yourself!" He chided.**

Mrs. Sugino nodded. "True."

"Yeah, but the octopus would catch him at Mach 20." Mrs. Hayami said.

**Kimura stopped running. "Oh, uh, sorry."**

**Hara and Nakamura were holding their breath underwater. The whistle was blown again.**

**"Hara and Nakamura!" They looked up at him. "Watch the breath-holding! I'm worried that you'll stay under too long and drown!"**

Mrs. Hara frowned. "Well, it's nice he's concerned…."

**Okajima was taking pictures.**

**"Okajima! I'm confiscating that camera!" The octopus took the object.**

**Hazama was reading in the shade. "Hazama, don't just read all day—swim!"**

"Okay, now he's being annoying." Mrs. Mimura said irritably.

"Sheesh, and I thought my mom was so fussy." Mr. Yoshida commented.

"Well, her son had a habit of getting scrapes and bruises every single day." His wife reminded.

"Ah, come on, they weren't even serious!" The man argued.

"Mothers worry about their kids." Mr. Hara said. "That's our job."

**The class gave the octopus annoyed looks when he wouldn't stop blowing the whistle.**

_**'S-So, fussy...'** _ **' Sugino thought.**

**The scene showed the Korosensei blowing his whistle with a smug grin. "I guess when you make a pool, you start feeling like the high ruler of it all."**

"He's enjoying it." Mr. Hara sweat dropped.

"Don't you just hate those kind of people?" Mr. Akabane turned to his wife. "The ones who think they'r always right?"

The woman huffed and turned away. _'Can it!'_

**"Yeah..." Sugino agreed. "It sorta puts a damper on all our gratitude."**

**Korosensei chuckled. "My elaborate plan makes the most of the natural surroundings," He observed the pool. "From the scenery to the layout. It must be enjoyed in an orderly fashion."**

**Note Card: "Koro Sensei weak point #22: Super strict about pool rules."**

"Sheesh, and I thought _you_ were so uptight." Mr. Nakamura told Mr. Kanzaki, who gave him an annoyed look.

**"Aw, don't be such a stick in the mud, Korosensei!" Kurahashi smiled brightly. "Have a splash!" She splashed water on him.**

**"Ah!" He screamed and trembled.**

**The class watched him silently.**

Mrs. Akabane struggled to keep herself from laughing.

**"What was that scream?" Nagisa asked.**

**Korosensei screamed again when Karma started shaking his chair. "Karma! Stop that! I'll fall in!"**

**Karma just laughed and kept shaking the chair.**

Mrs. Akabane couldn't take it and just laughed away, others following suit. Mr. Akabane laughed as well.

"My God, that kid!" Mrs. Fuwa sniggered.

"I love him!" Mrs. Nakamura clutched her sides.

Mr. Kanzaki couldn't help but smile in amusement.

**Meanwhile, the rest of the class watched the scene in shock.**

**"I'm going to fall! Do you hear me?! I'll fall in! Please!"**

**"Korosensei..."**

**Korosensei was on the ground, panting heavily.**

**"Don't tell me..." Isogai said.**

**The octopus turned to the side and whistled innocently. "Oh, I just don't feel like swimming, that's all! It's not like my tentacles get all swollen so I can't move or anything."**

Mr. Takebayashi face palmed, cursing Korosensei under his breath.

"The octopus has just reached a new level of idiocy." Mrs. Hayami said bemusedly.

"He's probably the one who invented idiocy." Mr. Kataoka sweat dropped.

"And somehow, he's a teacher." Mrs. Hayami remarked dryly.

_**'He...He can't swim!'** _ **Nagisa thought.**

**Not Card: "Koro Sensei's weak point #23: can't swim"**

**Nagisa observed, gripping his chin.** _**'This might be his most promising weak point yet!'** _

"Isn't it ironic because octopuses live under water?" Mr. Sugaya scratched his head.

"This is Korosensei; please don't question anything." Mrs. Chiba sighed.

Mr. Okuda glanced at his wife, who seemed to be dealing with a headache. _'Good idea.'_

**"With that kickboard of yours, I was sure you were going to swim." Mimura said, pointing to the aforementioned object.**

**"This is not a kickboard! It is a wafer." The scene zoomed in to show that it was indeed a wafer.**

**"You bought a snack?!" Mimura asked.**

"I've never seen a wafer that looks like _that_." Mr. Horibe sweat dropped.

**Terasaka was shown standing behind the pool, watching everyone with some irritation. He tsk'd and walked away.**

The Terasakas were confused.

"What's his deal?" Mr. Maehara asked.

Suddenly, Ritsu appeared on screen.

"I should probably tell you this just in case." The AI began. "This episode is centered around Terasaka-san, and…let's just say it's not one of his best moments."

Terasaka's parents grew nervous.

"Remember, no casting judgment, not at Terasaka-san or his family." Ritsu's eyes turned red.

"We get it!" Mrs. Kataoka said, slightly annoyed. "Look, after….everything, we won't be judgmental anymore." She turned to the rest of the audience. "Right?"

They all nodded, well aware of what she meant by 'everything'.

Mrs. Akabane glanced down, thinking back to the fight, Mrs. Maehara's words, and her husband's words as well. _'Do I really have to apologize?'_ she thought stubbornly.

Mrs. Maehara was having similar thoughts. Ever since waking up, she had been reflecting on what had happened. Her husband was right, she shouldn't have slapped Akabane, and no amount of anger justified it.

But apologizing to that woman was….Good Lord! She'd rather have another long, painful argument with her daughter instead. Still, it's either she do it, or her husband does it on her behalf, which would make her look even more of a bitch.

"Every parent makes a mistake." Mrs. Hara said. "No one is better than the other, so no one has the right to judge."

"Yeah, no more fighting!" Mr. Okajima spoke up. "Let's just all get along!"

Mrs. Okuda and Mr. Takebayashi avoided eye contact.

"Whatever the boy does, we won't judge him, or the parents." Mrs. Chiba promised.

The Terasakas were slightly relieved. However, that didn't mean they were looking forward to watch just what exactly Ryoma had done.

"All of you agree not to pass judgment?" Ritsu asked them.

"Yes." They all answered.

The AI nodded and played the episode.

**Episode 14: Vision Time**

**The scene showed the old campus.**

**"Whaddya mean, you're glad your scores went up?!" Terasaka yelled and roughly shoved Muramatsu to a tree. "You wanna say that one more, Muramatsu?"**

Mrs. Terasaka gasped. The Muramatsus were also shocked.

_'Great.'_ Mr. Terasaka narrowed his eyes. _'Few seconds in and he's already embarrassing us.'_

**"I-I mean, this is the highest I've ever gotten." The other boy said.**

**A flashback of Korosenei tutoring him appeared. "It's all thanks to that octopus's Right-Before-the-Practice-Exam Afterschool Slithery study session…"**

"Slithery what now?" Mr. Sugino blanched.

"Talk about a mouth full." Mr. Mimura said. "How'd the kid manage to say it?"

**"You mean you actually did that Afterschool Slithery shit!?" Terasaka snapped.**

**"Well, uh..."**

**"The slithery shit we three swore we'd totally ignore?" The other boy said, clutching his collar even tighter.**

Mr. Yada frowned. _'What's wrong with him?'_

**"But there's a big difference between slithery and non-slithery-" Muramatsu said meekly, struggling to breath.**

**"Enough with the "slithery"!" Terasaka shoved him against the tree again, causing him to fall.**

Some people winced. Others glared disapprovingly.

Mrs. Akabane's eyes widened when her mind went back to the fight. She frowned and quickly repressed the memory.

Mrs. Maehara clutched the

"We're really sorry about that." Mrs. Terasaka quickly whispered to Mrs. Muramatsu.

"It's fine." The woman smiled reassuringly. "It's not your fault, and it's in the past anyway."

Mrs. Terasaka pressed her lips. _'Still…We should apologize.'_

**"Playin' both sides till you got the scores you wanted. Damn Traitor!"**

Mrs. Kimura mentally cursed the boy.

Mrs. Teraska glared. _'We really need to have a talk with this idiot!'_

**Terasaka angrily walked into the old campus.** _**'I don't like how everyone's fallin' for that octopus hook, line, and sinker.'** _

**His expression was of pure anger.** _**'It just don't sit well...'** _

"Eh…" Mr. Okajima was sweating nervously.

Even the Terasakas were unnerved. Neither had seen their son like this.

"That's how you look like when you're angry." Mr. Akabane whispered to his wife.

The woman growled and turned away. _'So what?! Everyone gets angry! I mean, yeah, that doesn't mean they get to be assholes and a—"_

_"You're apologizing."_ She remembered her husband's words.

Mrs. Akabane growled again. _'I'm not in the wrong! She was, dammit!'_

**"Are you serious, Korosensei?!" Terasaka slide the door open and found the octopus on a wooden motorcycle, wearing biker gear. "It's just like the real thing!"**

Mr. Yoshida looked like he was in heaven. The Sugayas admired the motorcycle. Hiromi's eyes widened in delight.

Mr. Nakamura whistled. "That's…wow."

Mr. Kanzaki nodded, looking impressed.

**Terasaka turned to Yohida, a stiff smile on his face. "The hell are you doing, Yoshida?"**

**Yoshida grew nervous. "Hey, Terasaka! The two of us were talkin' motorcycles the other day, since no one else around here is into 'em."**

"I like motorcycles." Hiromi mumbled.

**"Not only am I grown-up. I am also a capital-M Man among men!" Koro-sensei stated. "I've been known to dabble in this kind of hobby. And this baby can hit 300 kilometers an hour."**

Mrs. Nakamura snorted at the title.

"Capital-M uh…" Mr. Mimura tried repeating.

Mr. Yoshida nodded seriously. "I approve!"

"Tell me when he does something that's actually worth watching." Mr. Takebayashi told his wife as he read an article on his phone.

The woman just sweat dropped.

**He got off the bike and took his helmet off. "What I wouldn't give to ride the real thing one day!" He changed back into his teacher's robes.**

**"You kiddin'? It'd be faster just to hold it and fly!" He and the others in the class laughed.**

Some laughed as well.

**In anger, Terasaka kicked the bike down, causing Korosensei shriek and cry.**

Mrs. Yada gasped.

Mr. Terasaka resisted the urge to smack himself. Mrs. Terasaka had her head covered in embarrassment.

Hiromi and Mr. Yoshida had comical tears in their eyes.

**"Geeze, Terasaka, what was that for?!" Yoshida yelled.**

**"You apologize! The not only grown-up but also capital-M Man among men Korosensei is** _**crying** _ **!" Nakamura told him.**

"Capital-M Man among men." Mr. Mimura smiled. "Got it!"

"I can't believe she actually used that title." Mr. Chiba sweat dropped.

"It's a has a nice ring to it." Mr. Kurahashi said.

"It's ridiculous." Mr. Takebayashi muttered under his breath.

**"Yeah, what she said!" Fuwa and Mimura yelled in unison.**

**"You guys are just buzzin' like a bunch of bugs..." He pulled out a spray can from his desk. "Time for an extermination!"**

**He threw the can on the floor, causing smoke to cover the classroom.**

**"What** _**is** _ **this!?"**

"What the hell is he doing?!" Mr. Kimura narrowed his eyes.

"More importantly, what's wrong with him?" Mr. Kurahashi narrowed his eyes.

Mrs. Isogai glanced worriedly at the boy's parents. As expected, they were dealing with a great deal of embarrassment. _'Hopefully things work out in the end.'_

**Korosensei angrily placed a tentacle on the boy's shoulder. "Terasaka! Pranks are pranks, but this is going too—"**

**Terasaka casually slapped the tentacle away. "Don't touch me, monster! You're beyond creepy—and so are all of you, getting' pulled into bein' all buddy-buddy with a monster!" He said, causing everyone to go quiet.**

Mr. Yada frowned. "At this point, Korosensei is anything but a monster."

**"What's got your knickers knotted, hmm?" Karma said with his usual smile. "If you don't like it, just kill him. I mean, that's kind of what we're here for?"**

Mr. Sugino grimaced. "Not good."

"Calling it now, they're gonna fight." Mr. Kurahashi said.

Mrs. Akabane scoffed. "If he's gonna have to fight, then le—"

She was cut off by Mr. Akabane nudging her elbow and gesturing to Mrs. Maehara.

Just like that, the woman grew silent and turned away.

"Fighting doesn't always solve the problem." He whispered to her. "Remember that."

Mrs. Akabane didn't say anything.

**Terasaka was now pissed. "You tryin' to start something'? Fine by me!" He marched over. "From day one, you've been—"**

"Here it comes." Mr. Chiba said warily.

Mr. Terasaka narrowed his eyes. _'If he gets a beating, he deserves it.'_

Mrs. Maehara grimaced when the scene reminded her of the fight with Mrs. Akabane.

**Karma silenced him by grabbing his jaw. "No, now, Terasaka. If you want to fight, actions must come before words." Karma warned calmly with a finger to his lips.**

Some people shivered.

"Maybe Karma is scarier than Nagisa after all." Mr. Nakamura commented.

Mr. Kanzaki nodded, shuddering slightly.

**Terasaka broke free. "Let me go! Buncha losers." He walked away.**

**"What's with him?" Maehara asked irritably.**

"Good question." Mr. Yukimura muttered.

The Terasakas sighed at their son's behavior.

**"He just has to stir things up." Isogai said.**

**Korosensei hummed thoughtfully.**

**At night, Terasaka dumped something into the river.**

Mrs. Kataoka's eyes widened. "What is he doing?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mr. Nakamura said worriedly.

The Terasakas had similar thoughts.

_**'A world in crisis, self-improvement in the name of assassination, recovering from being left in the dust...Honestly, I don't give a damn about any of it. I just wanna live each day easy as it comes. And that's why...'** _

Mr. Takebayashi rolled his eyes. _'Idiot.'_

_'That's why he's such a disappointment.'_ Mr. Terasaka glared at the ground. _'Doesn't even bother making an effort, he just likes getting in trouble.'_

**"Well done." Someone said, clapping.**

**"Here's your 100,000-yen reward." The person, Shiro, handed him the money. "We got a lot of prep work done, thanks to you."**

"HUH?!"

Nearly everyone had their jaws dropped. The Terasakas were beyond mortified.

**Terasaka smirked and held up the cash.** _**'Now** _ _ **these** _ _**guys I don't mind.'** _

"Is he serious?!" Mr. Sugaya's eyes bulged.

"Why?!" Mrs. Yada yelled. "When did that even happen?!"

Mrs. Terasaka clutched her head. _'This isn't happening.'_

Mr. Horibe gulped and shared a worried look with his wife. They both knew that their son would appear again, but Ritsu had assured them he would not get hurt. However…

_"Itona-san had his tentacles removed during the second semester."_

Meaning he wouldn't be joining E Class and leaving Shiro just yet sadly.

**"That octopus has a good nose on him." Shiro said.**

**Itona was watching them from a tree.**

"Itona." Mrs. Horibe whispered.

Mrs. Muramatsu patted her shoulder in comfort.

**"That's why we had to ask an inside man, like you, to help us set the stage for Itona to really show his stuff." The scene showed Itona's full form.**

"If Itona's involved, then you know it's not gonna be good." Mr. Fuwa said.

Mr. Sugino nodded. "Korosensei barely managed to survive the last time."

"He'll survive." Mrs. Hayami said. _'He died in March after all.'_

_'Still.'_ Mrs. Isogai thought.

**"Ryoma Terasaka, I understand all too well how you feel. Just relax. Follow my plan to the letter and he'll be dead before you know it." An image of a dead Korosensei impaled by a sword appeared. "We'll put E Class back to what it was before he came."**

Mr. Kataoka grimaced. _'What are they going to do?'_

**Itona got to the ground and leaned towards Terasaka's face. "You. You're weaker than that red-headed fellow," he said. "Even though you've got more raw energy and a better physique."**

"Uh…what?" Mr. Sugaya sweat dropped.

The Horibes were perplexed. Neither had ever heard their son speak like that—it didn't even sound like Itona at all.

Mr. Horibe looked down. _'It's like…It's like I don't even know my own son.'_

Mrs. Horibe had similar thoughts. Mrs. Muramatsu noticed her friend's sadness and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

**"Know how I can tell?" He widened Terasaka's eyes to observe them better, much to Terasaka's shock. "There's no vision in your eyes. No will or way or want to win." He let go of Terasaka's eye.**

_'He's not wrong.'_ Mr. Terasaka thought angrily.

**A flashback of Karma gripping Terasaka's jaw appeared. "The slow-witted cow who dimly chews the grass before it is no match for the wolf with cow-killing vision."**

Mr. Hazama was rapidly scribing down his notebook. "The slow-witted cow who dimly chews the…"

Nagisa's father sweat dropped at the man's actions.

"Kid's gotta point." Mr. Hayami told his wife. "From what we've seen, this Terasaka kid is hopeless."

The woman nodded.

**Terasaka was aggravated. "Why, you little—"**

**Shiro quickly placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Now, now. Tomorrow we act. We're counting on you."**

**Terasaka turned back to him briefly, then looked ahead with determination.**

Mrs. Sugino began sweating. "What are they going to do?"

"Whatever it is, the kids won't get hurt." Mrs. Kurahashi said. "Korosensei won't let them get hurt."

Mrs. Kanzaki nodded. "Right."

_'Still,'_ Mr. Hara thought. _'Whatever it is, it's not gonna be good.'_

**The scene showed the old campus. The students were staring at their teacher, who appeared to be crying.**

Mrs. Fuwa frowned. "Is he upset about yesterday?"

"Most likely." Her husband shrugged.

**"What's with all this crying over nothing?" Irina asked.**

**"No, no—this is my nose."**

**The camera zoomed in to show four dots. An arrow pointed to his "Nose". "I'm not crying; my nose is running. My eyes are here." An arrow pointed to his real eyes.**

**"Who can tell?!"**

Mr. Sugaya looked defeated. "I give up."

"That' not really surprising." Mrs. Okuda said. "We did see this…nose back in episode 4 when the bitch tried to assassinate him."

"Oh yeah," Mr. Nakamura snapped his fingers. "Forgot about that."

**"I've been feeling a little off since yesterday." He admitted.**

_'Could it be the spray?'_ Mrs. Hara thought.

**Terasaka walked into the classroom.**

**"Oh! Terasaka!" In an instant, the octopus was in front of him. "I was worried you wouldn't come in today!" His quick movements caused snot to splash all over Terasaka's face.**

Many people wrinkled their noses in disgust and turned away.

**Terasaka glared at him while recalling yesterday's indecent and Shiro's words.**

_**'The spray can you let loose in the classroom yesterday was like a cedar-pollen allergen that works only on him. It blunts the senses of tentacle creatures. Now that you've done that, reel him in.'** _

Mrs. Hara's brow shot up. _'So it was!'_

"Cedar-pollen allergen?" Mrs. Okuda asked.

Mrs. Horibe bit her lips. _'Please don't tell me he used that on Itona.'_

**Terasaka wiped the snot with Korosensei's tie. "Hey, octopus...It's time we killed you for real. Come to the pool after class." He grinned wickedly. "After all, water's your weakness."**

**"You all come help!" He addressed the class. "I'll knock him smack into the water for you!"**

**Everyone was surprised by his words.**

**Maehara stood up and rubbed his neck. . "You haven't helped with anyone else's assassination, Terasaka. And now, when it's convenient for you, you're ordering us around...you really think anyone's going to jump at the chance to help you?"**

"He's right." Mr. Takebayashi nodded.

"Something tells me they'll do it, either way." Mr. Sugino said.

**"Like I give a damn either way." He turned to leave. "Hell, I'd be happy to have the ten-billion-yen prize all to myself."**

"Oh yeah, they'll jump in to help now." Mrs. Hayami scoffed.

Mrs. Terasaka sighed for possibly the hundredth time today. _'Why, Ryoma?'_

**"What's his deal?" Yoshida wondered.**

**"I can't keep up!" Muramatsu stated.**

**"Well, I'm not going." Kurahashi stated.**

**"Same." Okano nodded.**

"Smart." Mrs. Okano said.

Mr. Yukimura sighed. _'They'll still do it, won't they?'_

**"Oh, let's** _**all** _ **go!" Korosensei said brightly.**

**The scene zoomed out to show that his snot was all over the floor. The students stood up and desperately tried to move.**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" They all yelled.

Hiromi and Mrs. Hazama covered each other's eyes.

**"Whoa! His snot's all hardened! We can't escape!" Kimura yelled, trying to move.**

**"Here Terasaka is ready to assassinate me. This is the perfect chance for everyone to kill and make up!" Korosensei said as the snot covered his whole face.**

**"First of all: you are** _**gross** _ **!"**

Mrs. Okano looked ready to throw up. The Kanzakis turned away in disgust.

"Still interesting for you?" Mr. Okuda asked his wife.

"Name one living creature on the face of this planet that _isn't_ gross." She asked back.

"Good point."

"I'm not going to eat anything for a long time." Mr. Yoshida groaned, looking slightly green.

**Terasaka walked outside.**

**"Terasaka!" He turned around to see Nagisa behind him. "Are you really going to kill him?"**

"Wait, how did Nagisa escape all that snot?" Mr. Sugino asked.

"Probably predicted it." Mr. Fuwa said. "Y'know, being observant and all."

"Or maybe he used his super, secret assassin abilities to escape with ease." Mr. Nakamura suggested.

Nagisa's father gave him a suspicious look. "You're not making up theories about my family, right?"

Mr. Nakamura shuddered when Hiromi glared at him. "Of course not!" He laughed sheepishly.

"He is." Mr. Hazama said dryly.

Mr. Nakamura crossed his arms. "You don't have any proof!"

"Do I need one?"

"Yes!" Mr. Nakamura then pointed at Mr. Kanzaki. "Ask my lawyer!"

Mr. Kanzaki blanched. _'When did I become his lawyer?'_

**"Well, geez, Nagisa. 'Course I am." Terasaka said rudely.**

**"Then maybe you should tell everyone you plan of action." Nagisa suggested.**

**Terasaka grabbed him by the collar. "Aw, shut it! You weakling, always cowerin' together! It ain't like you got a vision for** _**really** _ **killing him!"**

Mrs. Kurahashi scowled. _'Don't touch Nagisa-kun like that.'_

"Pretty sure it's not a good idea to anger Nagisa of all people." Mr. Okano said. "Did he forget what happened with Takaoka?"

"Nah," Mr. Kataoka said. "Nagisa wouldn't attack his own classmates."

_'Even if they're jerks.'_ Mrs. Kimura thought. _'Kid's scary, but he's too pure for this world….weird and contradictory as it sounds.'_

**He let go of the boy. "But I'm not like the rest of you. I got vision for killing him, all right—easy as pie!"**

"Itona-kun's words must've really stung." Mrs. Muramatsu remarked.

**Nagisa watched him go.** _**'Terasaka seemed confident enough in his plan, but not in himself. Even his words sounded like someone else's. The disjointedness of it all was unsettling.'** _

"Little did Nagisa know, he was right." Mr. Hazama commented as he wrote down the narration.

Nagisa's father stared at him blankly. _'Should I be worried he's now obsessed with Nagisa's narration?'_

**The next scene showed them at the pool with their knives out.**

**"Yeah, there we go! Everyone spread out in the pool, just like that!" Terasaka ordered.**

**"Who does he think he is?" Kataoka said.**

_'He's getting on my nerves.'_ Mrs. Fuwa thought angrily.

**Takebayashi still wasn't in the pool. "I have my doubts." He adjusted his glasses. "Do you even have what it takes to make another person swim?"**

**"Hey, Takebayashi, shut up and get in!" Terasaka kicked him in.**

Mrs. Takebayashi gasped. Mr. Takebayashi was shocked.

Mr. Terasaka growled. _'What is wrong with this idiot?!'_

_'Great, now we have more parents to apologize to on Ryoma's behalf.'_ Mrs. Terasaka mentally sighed, wishing she could just disappear forever.

**"Terasaka's turned downright tyrannical." Kimura stated.**

**"Just like he was back in first and second year." Mimura said.**

"So he's always been like this?" Mrs. Sugaya asked.

"I'd be surprised if he wasn't." Mr. Kimura said.

**Korosensei walked closer, surveying the pool. "Ah, I see. You'll knock me into the water and have everyone stab me, yes?" Terasaka held a gun. "Then tell me: how will you knock me in? That pistol won't make me move a single step."**

**Terasaka glanced at his gun and recalled Shiro giving it to him. "This is not a gun, but a transmitter that will send us a signal. Once everyone is standing by in the pool, pull the trigger to tell us."**

"That's the plan?" Mr. Hara asked.

Mrs. Yoshida grimaced. "I feel like there's more."

**Terasaka aimed at his target. "You ready for this, monster?"**

**"Of course I am. My nose has even stopped running!" the octopus answered brightly.**

"Perfect timing." Mrs. Mimura commented.

**Terasaka glared "I've always hated you. Wanted more than anything for you to disappear."**

**"Yes, I know. After this assassination, we'll have a nice long talk." Korosensei said smugly.**

There was a collection of groans.

"He's making things worse." Mr. Akabane face palmed.

**Terasaka gritted his teeth, eyes white with anger.** _**'Screw with me, eh? C'mon, Itona!'** _ **. He pulled the trigger.**

**A bomb on the dam was set, destroying it.**

There was a collection of gasps, yelps, and screams from the parents. Some were so shocked, they couldn't find their voice.

**"Huh?" Teraksa looked back in shock.**

**Korosensei quickly rushed in to save his students. "My students!"**

**The students were washed away by the current. They struggled to stay afloat.**

**"We're getting swept away!" Isogai said, trying to swim away.**

"Oh my…" Mrs. Kanzaki placed a hand on her mouth.

The Terasakas were speechless.

**"You'll have to jump in and save them, Korosensei." Shiro said as he and Itona watched.**

**"No way... you never told me about** _**this** _ **!" Terasaka trembled.**

Mr. Terasaka glared at the screen. _'Why would he, you idiot?!'_

Mrs. Terasaka buried her head into her hands. _'He's done it this time. We have to apologize to everyone in this room right now!'_

**The next scene showed the dam exploding again. Karma gasped when he heard the sound.**

Mr. Akabane sighed in relief. "Ah, good. Karma wasn't in the pool."

"Yeah, he's lucky he skipped." Mr. Mimura commented.

"I doubt he would've went along with that boy's plan anyway." Mr. Hayami said.

**Korosensei rushed in and quickly began saving the students, causing his tentacles to swell up.**

Mr. Kimura's eyes widened. "What the hell?!"

Mr. Okuda winced. "That's…that's really bad."

**"It's steep and rocky up ahead—If they fall, they're done for!" He said while saving more students and observing his swollen tentacles.**

_'But he won't let them.'_ Mrs. Isogai thought as she continued watching. _'He'll put his own life on the line for them.'_

**"In the time it takes for him to notice and save them, his tentacles will be absorbing more and more water." Shiro said.**

**Itona turned to him with a wet tentacle. "Mucus can protect them from a little water."**

**"That's right, Itona."**

**A flashback to Korosensei's bath appeared.**

**"He can use mucus to solidify the water around him and tweak the permeation pressure." A flashback of Korosensi's nose running appeared. "But he's all out of mucus."**

"This guy thought of everything." Mr. Sugino said, sweating slightly. "Just who is he?!"

"He's definitely linked to Korosensei's past." Mr. Nakamura said. "There's no other explanation."

"Could he be the one who created Korosensei?" Mrs. Chiba asked.

"Maybe he was created by a team of scientists." Mr. Yada said. "Maybe that woman was one of them."

Mr. Yukimura tensed. _'Was Aguri really a part of all this?'_

**Karma ran forward and stopped at the empty pool. "What the hell?"**

**"I-it wasn't me!" He turned to see Terasaka next to him, eyes wide in shock. "It ain't like what he said...I was supposed to get Itona over here and push him in!"**

_'Ryoma.'_ Mrs. Terasaka shook her head.

_'He's grounded!'_ Mr. Terasaka glared at the ground once more. _'He's grounded like never before! He'll be lucky if he ever sees the light of day again!'_

**Karma smiled dangerously. "Oh, I get it...It wasn't** _**your** _ **plan—you were just being strung along."**

"Is he gonna punch him?" Mrs. Sugaya asked his wife.

"I'd be surprised if he didn't." She answered.

**Terasaka turned to him shakingly. "Look, I'm tellin' ya, it's not my fault!" He smiled nervously. "Blame the guy who made me go through with it! He's why everyone got swept away!"**

This angered everyone. The Terasakas in particular were livid.

**Karma punched his face, knocking him down.**

A number of people winced.

"See?" Mrs. Sugaya turned to her husband.

_'He had it coming.'_ Mr. Terasaka thought bitterly.

Mrs. Maehara grimaced when she was reminded of the slap. Mrs. Akabane tensed and unconsciously touched her cheek where Mrs. Maehara had slapped her.

**Karma stared down at him coldly.**

The Akabanes stared at their son's expression. Neither had seen him don a look like that.

**"They didn't get swept away—you did. If you've got the time to go pointing fingers, try using it to figure out what you want to do here."**

**He ran off, leaving Terasaka to think.**

Mrs. Maehara looked down at her bandaged arms, unable to stop thinking about what happened. Mrs. Isogai noticed and turned to her friend worriedly.

**Yoshida screamed as he fell down, but Korosensei saved him last minute.**

**"He's the last one!"**

Mr. Hara sighed in relief. "Good."

**Suddenly, Itona yanked Korosensei down.**

Mr. Okajima winced. "Ouch."

The Horibes' eyes were instantly glued to the screen.

**"Long time no see, Korosensei." Shiro greeted.**

**The octopus stood up, tentacles now completely swollen.**

**"What you've soaked up there is no ordinary water. It contains a substance that blunts tentacle movement. With Terasaka's help, everything went...swimmingly."**

Mrs. Akabane's eye twitched before she started face-palming herself over and over again.

"He's delusional if he thinks that was funny." Mrs. Sugino sweat dropped.

"Congratulations, honey." Mrs. Nakamura patted her husband's shoulder without tearing her eyes from the screen. "Someone out there has way more terrible jokes than you."

The man looked offended. "Hey!"

**"Itona..." Korosensei said.**

**Itona stepped forward, his tentacles drawn out. "Come, brother. A rematch to see who's stronger."**

Mr. Horibe frowned when he remembered Ritsu's words.

_"Itona was bullied due his family situation."_ She had explained. _"He became obsessed with strength. Shiro promised him that strength, and that's why he agreed to implant tentacles."_

Mr. Horibe closed his eyes and looked down. _'Itona, I'm sorry.'_

**The scene shifted to Terasaka walking in the woods.** _**'I thought I was strong.'** _ **An image of a younger Terasaka appeared. He was surrounding by more boys, and he had his arm around a weaker boy.** _**'I set my sights on the weak-looking ones and put them under my thumb. That way I was sure to win.'** _

The Terasakas grimaced, remembering how their son would get in trouble with other kids and they would always end up apologizing on his behalf. It was why they were constantly disappointed in him.

"I feel bad for the parents." Mrs. Isogai whispered to Mrs. Maehara. "They must be dealing with so much embarrassment right now."

The other woman just nodded. _'I can relate.'_

She had been beyond shocked and embarrassed when Mrs. Akabane had brought up her daughter in front of the other woman. _'Should I really apologize after she did_ _that_ _?'_ She thought stubbornly.

_"Go die and I'll apologize on your behalf."_ Mrs. Maehara grimaced when she remembered her husband's words. _'I really don't want to apologize to_ _ **her**_ _.'_

**The scene showed the main campus.** _**'But at this school, that didn't fly.'** _

**"Hey, let's skip this next class and hit the convenience store!" He told a student.**

**"No...I've got to prep for English next." He said nervously.**

**"So skip once. What's the difference?" Terasaka insisted.**

Mr. Takebayashi sighed irritably. _'Just how did this boy get into Kunugigaoka of all schools?'_

Other parents were mentally asking the same question.

**"Whoa, a monkey threatening a human!"**

**Terasaka glared. "Huh?!"**

**His eyes widened when others ignored him.** _**'But, at this school, that didn't fly.'** _

Mrs. Kataoka furrowed her brow. _'I guess that's the only good thing at this school.'_

**"Look, Terasaka... no one does that here." A student said.**

**A dark version of the old campus was shown. "Even the big leader of the pack is just a rank weakling once he hits the E Class."**

**"Your grades put you dead last, Right?" the student adjusted his glasses and smiled smugly. "I cannot** _**wait** _ **for the day I get to huck rocks at you down in E Class!"**

"Harsh." Mrs. Yada said. "Even if he was a bully."

Mrs. Akabane scoffed. "Assholes."

Mrs. Akabane cleared his throat and gestured to Mrs. Maehara once he got his wife's attention.

The woman gritted her teeth and turned away. _'I'm not apologizing!'_

"At least apologize to Kanzaki." He whispered.

The woman scowled. _'I'm not apologizing!'_

**Everyone started laughing at him.** _**'That's when I realized the cheap weapon I'd been using had absolutely no effect here. In fact, it might never work again.'** _

Mrs. Mimura groaned. "Again with the creepy imagery!"

"Seriously, who's idea was this?" Mr. Sugino asked.

Mr. Okajima rubbed his chin. "It is pretty good though."

"And it's nothing compared to the centipede one." Mr. Kataoka stated, shuddering when he remembered that specific scene.

Mrs. Kataoka wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Don't remind me."

**Terasaka imagined himself being bossed around by the student.** _**'These guys working hard toward their vision of the future were going to grow up to boss around directionless mooks like me.'** _

"I can see that happening alright." Mr. Hazama commented dryly.

The Terasakas sighed in disappointment.

**Terasaka was slacking off in E Class.** _**'I landed in the outcast E Class, and figured I could skate by alongside my fellow goal-free students, but I was wrong again! That monster showed up out of nowhere.'** _ **He gasped in shock when Korosensei appeared.** _**'And gave the class one huge-ass goal.'** _

Mr. Hazama shook his head disapprovingly. "I prefer Nagisa's narration."

Mr. Fuwa nodded. "Yeah, Nagisa's narrations are better-worded."

Nagisa's parents looked unsurely between the two men, then at themselves.

**Terasaka stopped and glared.** _**'Left behind again, I wound up manipulated and used by some calculating schmuck with a plan.'** _

Mr. Hazama nodded. "Okay, this one's a little bit better."

"Uhm…" Nagisa's father began. "Why are you so interested in this?"

The other man shrugged. "I like literature, okay?"

**He gritted his teeth. "Dammit!" He started running.**

Mr. Kurahashi raised an eyebrow. "What's he going to do?"

"I think he's gonna change for the better." Mr. Nakamura said, secretly hoping his words would uplift the Terasakas spirits.

"You think so?" Mrs. Hayami asked him.

The man nodded, noticing how he now had the attention of the boy's parents. "That whole monologue wasn't for nothing. He's rethinking everything, trying to decide what to do—he's growing."

The Terasakas glanced at each other hopefully.

"Yeah, and all it took was putting his classmates in danger." Mr. Hayami said.

Ritsu observed them form the screen. She sighed and was about to pause the video and remind the so-called adults _again_ not to judge, when Rio's father spoke up.

Mr. Nakamura frowned. "It's like Ritsu said, they're just kids—they're still growing. My daughter herself made mistakes, but that's how she matured."

Mrs. Hara nodded. "It's okay to make mistakes; what's important is to not repeat them."

"Besides," Mr. Akabane added. "I'm sure we've all done something we're not proud of today."

Mrs. Akabane looked down. She knew his words were intentionally directed at her. _'I mean…okay, maybe I went too far this time, but...'_ She pressed her lips tightly; she _really_ didn't want to apologize.

His words also hit Mrs. Maehara who mentally sighed. She wasn't proud of her actions, not with Mina, or with Mrs. Akabane, but she _really_ didn't want to apologize! _'But I have to.'_ She mentally groaned.

**Korosesnei dodged Itona's attacks.** _**'He's fast—and hits hard! Far stronger than before...'** _

**"We reduced the number of tentacles, focusing power and speed in those remaining. They're easy enough for a simple child to control." Shiro explained.**

Mrs. Horibe grew worried. _'Did it hurt, Itona?'_

"That's good, right?" Mrs. Muramatsu whispered. "The less tentacles, the better, right?"

"Yes." The other woman nodded.

**The students the battle from the cliff.**

**"Is this for real?" Sugino asked.**

**"That's not much water. Is he really that powerless?" Kataoka questioned.**

**"It ain't just the water." Terasaka stepped forward.**

**Isogai glared. "Terasaka!"**

**"He can't go all-out 'cause he just got finished savin' you all."**

**Yoshida and Muramatsu were hanging by the cliff. "See? Look above him there."Hara was hanging onto a branch.**

The Haras gasped. The rest of the parents were horrified.

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Yada exclaimed, ready to pass out.

**"Whoa! Token chubster Hara could fall at any second!"**

Mrs. Hara scowled. _'What?'_

**"And to protect her and the others, Korosensei..." Kurahashi said.**

**"But she's fat and heavy—this don't look good." Terasaka stated.**

"She's not!" Mrs. Hara yelled without thinking, startling some people.

**"We've got to help her!" Kataoka exclaimed.**

**"But how?!" Kurahahsi asked.**

**"Wait a second...Don't tell me** _**they** _ **roped you into doing this!" Isogai turned to the larger boy.**

**Terasaka closed his eyes and smirked humorlessly. "That's right. Shortsighted guys with no vision and no goals are doomed to be played by smart guys like them."**

"…So, _that's_ his character development?" Mr. Hazama sweat dropped.

Mr. Nakamura shrugged. "Hey, better than nothing."

The Terasakas were not impressed.

"Well…at least he's honest with himself?" Mrs. Kataoka said unsurely.

**He tugged at his collar. "But you know...at least lemme pick who's pullin' the strings. I've had it up to here with those jokers, and I sure don't like the idea of 'em walkin' off with the prize."**

"So…he wants to be a puppet?" Mr. Chiba said, blanching.

The Terasakas sighed.

"Look, character development comes in all forms." Mr. Nakamura stated.

Mrs. Nakamura sighed. "Honey, this is real life."

"Yeah, and real life is an anime." The man said, gesturing to the screen.

**He glanced at the two masterminds before turning to Karma. "So, Karma—why don't** _**you** _ **try controllin' me?"**

**The redhead turned to him in surprise.**

The parents wondered if they misheard.

"..That's a lotta character development." Mr. Sugino blanched.

**"Gimme a strategy outta that shrewd noggin of yours! I'll pull it off perfectly and save all of them!" Terasaka explained.**

"I'm starting to worry if that punch may have been _too_ hard." Mrs. Sugaya said.

"Character development." Mr. Nakamura repeated. "Character development."

Mr. Takebayashi and Mr. Kanzaki resisted the urge to face-palm.

**Karma smirked playfully. "Sure, but can you even handle one of my plans?" He unbuttoned Terasaka's shirt. "You might die."**

"Huh?" Mr. Sugino blanched.

Mr. Yukimura grew nervous. "What is he gonna do?"

Mr. Akabane blinked and leaned towards his wife. "Why did he…?"

"Don't ask me." She shrugged. "I have

**Terasaka smiled mischievously. "Oh, I'll do it, all right. I'm the perpetrator who gets results."**

The Terasakas watched with interest.

"Now for the character development to unfold." Mr. Nakamura rubbed his hands in excitement.

Mrs. Nakamur sighed. _'Honey, we_ _ **really**_ _need to discuss your comic book obsession.'_

**Korosensei was now completely swollen.**

"Yikes!" Mrs. Mimura jerked back slightly.

A number of people winced.

**"All right, time for the killing blow, Itona," Shiro ordered.**

**Terasaka jumped off the cliff and next to Shiro. "Hey!"**

**"Terasaka?" Shiro turned to him.**

**"You tricked me but good!"**

**"Don't get so upset. We just pulled your classmates into it a little. Perfect for a fellow who stands out in the E Class like you." Shiro answered simply.**

"Yeah, no harm done." Mrs. Kimura glared. "Bastard."

**"Shut up! I ain't gonna forgive you for what you did!" He took off his shirt and stood in front of Itona. "Itona! You and me, one on one!"**

"Wha..What?!" Mrs. Hazama choked. "That's the plan?!"

Ryoma's parents were shocked. The Horibes paled.

"What the hell was Karma thinking?!" Mr. Akabane exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief.

Mrs. Akabane had her mouth agape. _'I…don't…What the hell, Karma?!'_

**"Stop that, Terasaka! He's not someone you can win against!" Korosensei warned.**

**"Stay out of this, Octopuff!"**

Some people snickered at the nickname.

**Shiro chuckled. "What a hero." His eyes glowed. "Shut him up, Itona."**

**"Karma!" Nagisa yelled worriedly.**

**"It's all right." Karma assured.**

"Is it?" Mrs. Terasaka muttered worriedly.

**"Shiro's not out to kill us students. And it's precisely because we're alive that Korosensei's attention is divided." A flashback showed the fight with Itona and Korosensei in the classroom. "Even Hara: she might look like she's in a pinch, but Itona's attacks won't be aimed at her."**

Mr. Kanzaki looked impressed. "He analyzed the situation carefully."

Mrs. Akabane chuckled and turned to her husband. "That's our kid."

The man smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "And that's my carefree wife who's _definitely_ going to apologize."

Just like that, the woman's smile dropped. "You're not gonna stop until I apologize, right?"

"Right!" He said cheerfully.

**"It's like I told Terasaka: he'll hit you with a tentacle hard enough to knock you out."**

**A white tentacle hit Terasaka's stomach.**

The reactions were mixed. Some gasped, some winced, and others yelped.

Terasakas parents paled.

**"But you take that speed and power and hold on as if your life depended on it." Terasaka quickly wrapped his shirt around the tentacle.**

**"You held up well!" Shiro stated. "All right, Itona, give him another!"**

"No way he'll survive!" Mr. Okajima clutched his head.

"Calm down, the kid's alive." Mr. Hayami said, then turned to the Terasakas. "He's alive, right?"

"Y-Yes." Mr. Terasaka answered.

"See?" Mr. Hayami turned to Mr. Okajima, who sweat dropped.

**Itona removed his tentacle, causing Terasaka to fall to his knees. Suddenly, Itona sneezed, much to Shiro's surprise.**

"Heh?" Mr. Chiba blanched.

Mr. Kurahashi gushed. "Oh, that's so cute!"

Mr. Fuwa turned to her in confusion. "Um…he just sneezed."

"Yes, like a little kitten!" The woman exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Mrs. Muramatsu also gushed much to Mrs. Horibe's amusement.

**"Terasaka's still wearing yesterday's shirt." Karma explained, piquing Nagisa's interest.**

**A flashback of the spray incident appeared. "Which means it got a direct hit at point-blank range from whatever was in that weird spray."**

The parents' eyes widened when they realized that.

"This kid…" Mr. Sugino said.

"I know Karma's smart, but…" Mr. Akabane began. "I...I didn't think he was _this_ smart."

Mrs. Akabane was impressed. _'Me neither.'_

**Itona kept sneezing. Mucus leaked from his tentacles. "That's sure to have an effect on Itona." The boy noticed that he had Terasaka's shirt on his tentacles.**

Itona's parents frowned worriedly.

"It's not lethal." Mrs. Muramatsu assured them. "Remember, it didn't kill Korosensei."

They nodded, still worried.

**"So, having made a chink in his defenses, the octopus..." The boy looked over and saw that Korosensei had saved Hara "...Can rescue Hara." Karma finished and signaled everyone to move.**

"Goddamn, this kid's no joke!" Mr. Muramatsu exclaimed.

"Well, it is Karma." Mr. Hayami said.

"Actually, none of these kids are a joke." Mr. Fuwa said. "Nagisa and his bloodlust and observation skills, Itona and his tentacles, and now, Karma and his plans."

"Don't forget Sugino and his fastballs." Mr. Nakamura added.

Mr. Mimura blinked. "What's so deadly about him?"

Mr. Nakamura shrugged. "Well, I mean, remember how he scared Shindo? First with the bunt, then with his fastball?"

"Karma's the one who scared him, though." Mr. Fuwa said.

"Yeah, but that fastball turned into a skull!" He argued.

"Let's just keep watching." Mrs. Nakamura told him.

**"Yoshida!" Muramatsu!" Terasaka splashed some water. "Gimme a real big one!"**

**The two boys smiled.**

**"Seriously?" Yoshida asked.**

**"Sheesh…" Muramatsu said before the two jumped down.**

**"His weak points are the same as Korosensei, right?" He signaled them to get in the water. "So all we have to do is use his same tricks right back on him."**

**Shiro watched them jump from the cliff and repeatedly splash Itona, causes to swelling his tentacles.**

"Oh my…" Mrs. Sugino's eyes widened.

"How can they make a simple splash party look so…deadly?" Mrs. Takebayashi asked.

"Welcome to the Assassination Classroom." Mrs. Okano chuckled.

**"You've absorbed a lot, I see. Your advantage is dwindling." Karma said, crouching on a rock.**

**Shiro glared at them. Karma addressed him. "So what now? We don't want you to claim the prize money, for one, your plans almost got us all killed, and Terasaka got all beat up in the process. If you want to keep going, we're going to need to have a hardcore splash party."**

**Everyone got ready for another splash, causing Itona to panic.**

**"Well, you got us. We withdraw." Shiro turned away.** _**'Even if we were to slaughter all these children, who knows how his antimatter organs would run amok.'** _

_'Antimatter?'_ Mr. Yukimura frowned. Mr. Nakamura hummed pensively.

**"Let's go, Itona." He called, much to Itona's anger.**

**"Well? Wasn't that a fun time with everyone? Why not join us—for real this time?" Korosensei proposed.**

"Please!" Mrs. Okajima said. "Stay away from that monster."

Mr. Horibe looked down, knowing his son won't join E Class just yet.

**"Itona." Shiro called again.**

**Itona was hesitant, but eventually followed Shiro.**

**Sugino sighed in relief. "We managed to drive 'em off."**

**"Thank goodness we saved your life, huh, Korosensei?" Okano said, smiling.**

**"I'm grateful, of course! I still had some tricks up my sleeve, though." He chuckled.**

**"That reminds me, Terasaka..." Hara said from behind Terasaka, causing him to tense. "You were saying some harsh stuff about me back there. So I'm heavy, am I? Fat?" She had a creepy smile on her face.**

Mrs. Nakamura tried to hide her laughter.

Mrs. Hara couldn't help but snicker as well. _'Don't call my daughter fat.'_

**"I-I was just objectively analyzin' the situation at hand!" He quickly turned around and tried to explain himself.**

"Yeah, that's not saving him." Mr. Fuwa laughed.

Mrs. Akabane clutched her sides as she laughed.

**"Keep your excuses!" She snapped pointing a finger at him. "Feel the terror of a fatty who can really move!" She had him cornered.**

**"You really are totally tactless, Terasaka. No wonder you let people wrap you around their little fingers." Karma said with an amused grin.**

"You got that right." Mrs. Mimura chuckled.

**Terasaka glared at him. "Shut it, Karma! You don't get to be up there talkin' down at me!" He grabbed him and threw him in the water.**

**Karma was quickly back up on his feet, glaring at the larger boy. "Whaaat? Is this how you treat your boss?"**

"Wait, so now he's a boss?" Mr. Suugino laughed.

Mr. Akabane face palmed, smiling in amusement. Mrs. Akabane snickered.

**Terasaka pointed an accusatory finger at him. "My boss? Ha! What kind of boss'd make someone take a tentacle hit with his bare chest? For a world-class slacker, you sure scored a sweet part in all this!"**

**Nakamura and Kataoka were behind him.**

**"I was just thinking the same thing" Kataoka agreed.**

**Nakamura grinned madly. "Why not take this chance to sling a little mud?"**

**She and Maehara tackled Karma, getting him more soaked.**

**"Hey! Stop it!"**

"He had it coming." Mr. Hayami commented, amused.

**Nagisa and Korosensei watched them.**

**"Terasaka's not cut out for putting together plans from on high." Korosensei squeezed his head to get out some water. "His strengths come through when he's out on the field. When confidence shines through physical might and the ability to get things, it lets everyone shine when it matters."**

The Terasakas glanced at one another and smiled.

**Terasaka joined in the Karma-dunking. "I look forward to seeing him grown into an action-squad assassin."**

Mrs. Akabane smirked and took some pictures for future blackmail.

**Nagisa smiled.** _**'Terasaka's pretty violent, but he's adjusted well to our class. Me and Karma—all of us, really—were secretly happy about that.'** _

"Yay, more cheesy happy endings." Mrs. Akabane said sarcastically.

"Eh," Mrs. Kataoka shrugged. "At least things turned out okay."

**They watched the class continue to mess around.** _**'So happy that we all overlooked it.'** _

**The screen went black.**

_**'Bigger than water: Korosensei's greatest weak point of all.'** _

"I swear, if this kid ever writes a book, I'll buy 10 copies!" Mr. Hazama spoke as he rapidly wrote down the boy's words.

"Uhm…" Nagisa's father began. "Are you going to keep writing down my son's narration?"

"Yes." The other man said without hesitation. "And after all this is over, I'd like to sit down with the kid and have an intellectual conversation with him."

"…Okay?"

"Maybe get his autograph, too."

"…"


	17. Episode 15

**It was Kunudon's segment. "Tell us, Kunudon!"**

The majority groaned.

"Not him again!" Mr. Kimura whined.

Mr. Takebayashi pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered curses under his breath.

**"Hi, everybody! It's me, Kunudon!" He appeared behind a drawing of the main campus.**

**"Sir, yes, sir!"**

**On the screen was written: Final Exams.**

**"We're coming up on finals—and at Kunugigaoka Junior High, grades are everything!" Kunudon started marching smugly. "A miserable future as a loser awaits the human garbage who can't reach the bar!"**

**"They'll wind up in the gutter!"**

"I really wanna punch the screen right now." Mrs. Hayami muttered, glaring at the acorn.

**"I wonder how the E class, our very own garbage class, will do?"**

**"Terrible, of course! Yay!"**

Some parents smirked, remembering their kid's results during finals.

_'He's in for a surprise.'_ Mrs. Yada thought, remembering how Toka's grades improved during finals. _'Hopefully the other kids did just as well.'_

**The scene showed Korosensei teaching at Mach 20 outside class. "You got the basics down cold in the first semester. At this rate, I expect your finals scores to shoot up right up."**

**"Korosensei, do you want us all to make the top fifty this time, too?" Nagisa asked.**

**"No-I was too focused on your total scores for midterms." He had English flashcards "I've come to believe that each student should have a goal better suited to him or her. And that's why I've come up with the perfect target for our assassination classroom!"**

**Korosensei slowed down.**

**"Don't worry, Terasaka! You've got a shot at reaching it, too!" He told Terasaka with a Naruto headband, much to the boy's annoyance.**

"I don't think that's helping." Mrs. Sugino said, sweat-dropping.

The Terasakas stared at the screen in bemusement.

**He addressed the class. "Now then...as Shiro said, when I lose a tentacle, I also lose speed." He shot one tentacle, startling some students.**

A number of people yelped.

"I get that he regenerates and all, but still!" Mr. Mimura exclaimed. "Does he have to shoot himself?!"

Mr. Nakamura hummed. "I wonder what it'd feel like to regrow limbs."

His wife groaned. "Honey…please leave the comic book world."

**"One fewer tentacle and there's already a difference." His speed decreased. "I can't keep up the quality of my images, and now there are a few child images mixed in." The clones turned to children.**

**"So** _**that's** _ **how clones are reduced!" Nagisa observed.**

Mrs. Fuwa frowned. "But they've never turned to children before."

**"And you get more child clones with the parent clones about how to make ends meet." More kids appeared, with parents struggling.**

**"This has taken a tragic turn." Nagisa commented, sweat dropping.**

"Uh…" Mr. Sugino sweat dropped.

**"Lose yet another one…"**

**The family watched helplessly as the father left them.**

**"And now the father clone has vanished, leaving the mother clone to raise the children on her own."**

**"Brutal!"**

"What the hell is this?!" Mr. Yoshida shouted. "We get it! Less tentacles, less speed!"

"How did this end up to a tragic family soap opera?" Mrs. Okajima questioned, sweat-dropping.

"And the story isn't all that intriguing." Mr. Sugino remarked.

Mrs. Isogai looked down slightly. _'It does hit home, though, minus the husband leaving.'_ Her heart clenched when she remembered her late husband.

**Korosensei returned to normal and addressed the class. "Each tentacle lost is a ten percent reduction in my movement. Here's the deal: The students who get the best overall score, and/or the best score in each subject will each have the right to destroy one tentacle."**

**That got them interested.**

"Hm?" Mrs. Kanzaki's eyebrows shot up.

**Korosensei was in the dark. "This is the final exam for our assassination classroom. Can you get any closer to that ten-billion-yen prize? That, my students, is up to you."**

**The students stared at him in surprise.**

_**'This teacher…'** _ **Nagisa smiled.** _**'…really knows how to get us motivated.'** _

"Got that right." Mr. Yoshida nodded.

"Only in the assassination classroom, you get to mutilate your teacher if you get the highest score." Mr. Okano chuckled. "I can't believe I said that."

**Episode 15: Finals Time**

**The scene showed the Principal's office.**

**"I'd do anything to make the E Class's grades drop. It that what you think of me?" The principal asked, sounding baffled.**

"Yes." Mrs. Hayami replied flatly.

The rest of the parents stared at the screen in bemusement and disbelief.

**"No...but this stiff here sure has his doubts." Irina replied.**

"And he has every right to be." Mrs. Kataoka narrowed her eyes on the screen.

"Indeed." Mr. Kanzaki nodded.

**"Then let me reassure you:" The man smiled. "Our school fosters autonomy among its students. It is not the school that decides a student's grades, but the student. I don't do a thing."**

" _Really_?" Mrs. Nakamura scoffed.

"I pray nothing but the worst for him." Mrs. Maehara mumbled darkly.

"Amen." Mrs. Hayami said.

**The two teachers were walking in the hall.**

**"With that wording he chose... there must be more to it." Irina said. "Student autonomy and all that."**

"Of course." Mr. Terasaka scoffed. "It's the psycho principal after all."

"Hopefully, he won't try anything this time." Mrs. Hara said worriedly.

Mrs. Akabane turned to Hiromi and Mrs. Hazama. "Screaming Soulmates, you know what to do."

The two women nodded giddily.

**"Yes, well. At least he won't resort to barely-legal petty tricks this time." Karasuma said.**

"I still have my doubts." Mr. Yukimura said.

"I'm pretty sure we all do." Mr. Kataoka said.

"He'll do something." Mr. Kimura narrowed his eyes. "Remember the baseball tournament?"

_'Anything for his twisted philosophy.'_ Mr. Kanzaki thought, frowning.

**The blonde turned to him with a smile. "Well, since these scores are tied directly to assassination, maybe I ought to give them a leg up." She latched herself onto his arm. "Let me handle Phys ed for a while!"**

"Uh…What's she doing?" Mrs. Sugino asked, sweat-dropping.

"Flirting." Mr. Hazama said dryly.

**"What happened to English?!" Karasuma roughly freed his arm.**

"Rejected." Mrs. Akabane snickered.

Mrs. Yada smiled sympathetically. "I kinda feel sorry for her."

"I feel sorry for Karasuma." Mr. Muramatasu said. "Guys gotta deal with an octopus and a bitch on a daily basis."

**Nagisa, Kayano, Okuda, and Sugino were standing together.**

**Nagisa crossed his arms and wore a pensive look. "One tentacle for each top score-"**

**"Yeah! We can do this." Okuda said excitedly.**

"Isn't that the quiet chemistry girl?" Mr. Okano asked his wife, who nodded.

Okuda's parents smiled widely at their daughter's excitement.

**"Since when are you ever this fired up, Okuda?" Karma asked from behind.**

**Okuda turned to him with a smile. "Well, since science is my one strong suit, I might finally be able to help everyone out!"**

"Aww…" Mrs. Kurahashi cooed.

"That's my Mimi-chan!" Mrs. Okuda beamed, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

Mr. Takebayashi rolled his eyes.

**"We have our share of high-scoring students here." Kayano said. "Acing one subject each isn't** _**that** _ **far-fetched!"**

Mrs. Hara smiled. "It's nice to see they're much more confident in themselves."

Mrs. Sugino hummed worriedly. _'But that's not what the principal wants.'_

**Sugino's phone rang. "Shindo?"**

Mr. Fuwa frowned. "Shindo? The kid from the baseball tournament?"

"I think so?" Mr. Kimura replied uncertainly.

**Sugino smiled and answered the call. "Hello? Hey, what's up? Haven't seen you since the tournament."**

**Shindo was standing in the hall. "Yeah-Hell of a game. I said I'd have my payback in high school, but now I'm worried you won't make it there."**

**"Still as condescending as ever." Sugino laughed on the other end.**

Mrs. Mimura sighed and smiled in amusement. "Some things never change, huh?"

"At least they're still friends." Mrs. Yada said.

"Yeah." Mrs. Sugino smiled.

Mrs. Kurahashi smiled as well. "It'd be nice if more main campus kids were like him." _'Aside from the condescending attitude, that is.'_

**Shindo smiled slightly, but then frowned "So listen..."**

**The scene showed student council conference room. "Right now the entire accelerated A Class is in the conference room for an independent study session." E Class listened carefully. "Their leaders are the pride of Kungigaoka, geniuses known as the Big Five."**

Mr. Yukimura frowned. "The Big Five?"

"Oh, those are the—" Mr. Fuwa began, but was interrupted by the next scene.

**"Introducing the accelerated A-Class's Big Five..." was written in fire**

Mrs. Fuwa smiled sympathetically at her grumbling husband and patted his shoulder.

**Various scenes showed Araki.**

**"Coming in at second place on midterms! The socially-aware mass-media hopeful who crushes the competition:"**

**Teppei Araki. Media Club president. Overwhelming social Awareness!**

**"Media club president, Teppei Araki!" Shindo announced.**

"Isn't the he kid from the assembly?" Mr. Yoshida asked.

"Yup." Mr. Muramatsu nodded. "And from the baseball game."

**Scenes showed another boy.**

**"And in third place: dominator of competitions in the humanities, the perspicacious poet and student council secretary, Ren Sakakibara!"**

**Ren Sakakibabra. Student council secretary. Perspicacious Poet.**

"Perspica—huh?" Mr. Okajima blanched.

Mr. Hayami raised an eye brow. "What's with the odd hairstyle?"

**Another boy appeared in various scenes.**

"EEK!" Hiromi jerked back in shock.

**"In fifth place: the memorization monster burning with a grudge against Akabane, Biology Club president Natsuhiko Koyama!"**

**Natsuhiko Koyama. Biology Club president. Memorization Monster.**

"Okay, what did Karma do to this kid?" Mr. Kataoka wondered.

Mr. Nakamura frowned. "Wait, fifth place?"

Mr. Kanzaki turned to him. "Yes?"

The other man hummed. "Karma got fourth place…So, maybe the kid's pissed off about that?"

Mrs. Nakamura nodded. "Well, it's better than what I had in mind."

Mrs. Kanzaki gave her an amused smile. "Does it by any chance involve jail time?"

"Well…" The other woman shrugged and smiled as well. "It _is_ Karma."

**More scenes showed another kid.**

**"And in sixth place: the man whose sharp tongue and LA-honed Language skills are light-years beyond the rest! Meeting leader Tomoya Seo!"**

**Tomoya Seo. Student council meeting leader. LA Language.**

**"I-Is that you doing these introductions?" Sugino asked, confused.**

**"Yeah, uh..." Shindo blanched, and blushed. "I've always wanted to try my hand at announcing."**

Mr. Okajima burst into laughter.

"I swear this is gotta be the weirdest phone call ever!" Mr. Nakamura laughed then turned to Mr. Kanzaki. "I'm gonna do that to you someday."

"I'll hang up immediately." The other man retorted.

"Okay." He turned to Mrs. Kanzaki. "You do it."

"Alright." The woman giggled when her husband gave her a bewildered look.

**Back at the conference room.**

**"And reigning over all these from the very top..." Shindo continued.**

**A strawberry blond stood up. "We are the sun, shining on all at the famed Kunugigaoka Junior High"**

Mr. Hazama instantly got out his notebook and began writing. Nagisa's father sighed.

**"But now, dark and threatening clouds are forming, trying to cover up and steal away our brilliance." He continued while his friends smiled at him.**

"Excellent, yes." Mr. Hazama muttered as he scribed down the words. "His literary skills are on par with those of the Great Nagisa."

Nagisa's parents blanched, unsure of what to think of the title the literary-obsessed man bestowed upon their son.

**"They say the E Class was aiming to get into the top fifty on the midterms. If so, we must monopolize the top spots and drive out the gathering clouds."**

"Okay…" Mrs. Okano said warily. "I don't know this kid, but I already don't like him."

"Same here." Mrs. Mimura said.

**The unnamed boy smirked. "Let us correct their insolent ideals and protect the light of our school-by our own hands!"**

**The class cheered.**

"Damn, these kids are ferocious." Mr. Akabane commented.

"Meh." Mrs. Akabane said dismissively. "E Class'll kick their asses."

Mrs. Kataoka looked wary. "It's scary how these kids are so…"

"Evil?" her husband suggested.

"Yeah." She nodded sadly. "Think about the kind of people they'll grow up to be."

**"…in first place," Various scenes of the boy flashed. "Coming in first on the national mock exams and with perfect scores in all subjects, the man with leadership in his genes: student council president, Gakushu Asano!"**

**Gakushu Asano. Student council president. Genetic General.**

Mr. Kataoka's eyes widened. " _That's_ Gakushu Asano?!"

Mr. Nakamura looked over. "You know him?"

"No," The man replied. "But I've heard about him."

**The principal was shown in the shadows.**

**"The Principal's only son!" Sugino stated warily.**

Mr. Muramatsu groaned. "Great…"

"Please don't tell me he's just as horrible as his old man." Mrs. Mimura muttered.

**A girl looked up from her book. "About question number 3, Asano..." She blushed when he walked over.**

**Asano looked at the textbook. "Oh, that's a hard one. Try again, but complete the square first. The axis equation is x equals a, so..."**

**"Oh, I see!" She said.**

"He seems nice." Mrs. Yada said.

Mrs. Hayami scoffed. "Unless we're talking about E Class."

"Don't forget the principal only _acts_ nice." Mrs. Okajima said. "Kid's probably no different."

**Asano continued to explain the problem, while Shindo continued speaking."They've got high hopes and top scores! The combined charisma of the proud A Class go-getters, along with their leadership qualities..."**

**Ren wrapped an arm around a girl, who blushed. "How much better to travel a mile with you, than to travel a thousand miles in a day. Come, let us study until your very vessels are filled with lovely words."**

Mrs. Fuwa looked ready to throw up. Others were equally revolted.

"What kind of study session is _this_?" Mr. Yoshida asked in disgust.

"So…he's a flirt?" Mr. Nakamura asked, blanching at the screen.

"I'm more curious as to why he has that silly hairstyle." Mr. Sugino sweat dropped.

**"Back in LA, where I lived, that grammar'd make you a laughingstock!" Seo snapped at a student.**

**Araki's face was shown, looking creepy. "What counts is the size of the change that event brought about. If you can't see that, you'll wind up on the outskirts of society."**

**"Jam 'em in there! Do it! In junior high and high school chemistry, memorization does the trick!" Koyama exclaimed.**

Many people were puzzled.

"Um…Okay?" Mr. Yukimura sweat dropped, looking slightly disturbed.

"Not the most agreeable bunch." Mr. Maehara said carefully.

**"Asano, with perfect scores of every subject, and the others with their specializations make up the Big Five."**

"Are they that good?" Mr. Horibe asked.

"Yeah." Mr. Fuwa answered. "Like, crazy good, and that Asano kid's especially tough."

Mr. Kataoka nodded. "He's won a lot of competitions; even appeared on the news."

The other parents were intrigued.

**By now, all of E Class was listening. "They're looking to keep you from returning to the main campus. If this keeps up..."**

**"Thanks for looking out for us, Shindo." Sugino smiled and glanced at his classmates. "But it's all right. Right now our goal isn't to get out of the E Class." They all smiled. "Still, to meet the goal we** _**do** _ **have, we will need to beat the A Class on points." Korosensei chuckled quietly. "Watch us, okay? We'll put up a real fight!"**

"Do you think they'll beat them?" Mrs. Horibe asked her husband.

"Not sure." He said. "These big five kids are experts."

"And that Asano boy will be a problem." Mr. Yukimura added.

**Shindo smirked. "Knock yourself out. The E Class fight isn't my problem."**

**The next scene showed the students leaving.**

**"First in every subject, huh?" Kayano asked, walking with Nagisa and Karma.**

**"Nagisa! Kayano!" Isogai ran over to them.**

**"Isogai?" Nagisa turned to the class rep.**

**"Want to study in the main campus library after class tomorrow?" Isogai held up a ticket, which caught Nakamura's attention. "I reserved it way in advance with finals in mind. They always shunt the E Class aside till later so this is practically a platinum ticket for us!"**

Mr. Sugino frowned. "Should they? What if they get bullied?"

Mr. Yukimura and Nagisa's parents looked worried.

**Karma yawned and continued walking. The other two were interested. "Let's do it!"**

**Korosensei ate some snacks and watched them from the window. "So earnest. It seems it was worth putting my tentacles on the line."**

"…I guess." Mr. Sugino said uncertainly.

"It's great that he cares so much about them," Mrs. Yoshida said. "Even willing to lose his tentacles for them."

"It's a bit disturbing." Mrs. Isogai told Mrs. Maehara. "Even if he can regrow them."

The woman shrugged. "Maybe, but it's Korosensei, and it won't be the first time he's lost a limb."

Mrs. Isogai hummed, still disturbed.

**The scene showed the Principal's dark office.**

**"Sir." Asano said, tapping his foot on his soccer ball. "I have begun raising the standards for the A Class's scores, just as you had intended. Are you satisfied?"**

Everyone watched with a mixture of interest and worry.

"So that's his plan this time." Mrs. Sugino said.

"At least he's not playing dirty." Mr. Maehara said.

**Gakuho had his back to him. "Asano, what we need are results."**

Mrs. Nakamura frowned. "He calls his own son by last name?"

"Pretty awkward if you ask me." Her husband said.

"Well, they are teacher and student at the moment." Mr. Kanzaki said.

"Yeah, but still." The other man argued. "Must be pretty weird, especially when they're back home."

"They probably separate school from home." Mrs. Kanzaki told him. "We do that."

"Huh?" Mr. Nakamura turned to her.

"She's my employee." Mr. Kanzaki clarified.

Mr. Nakamura stared blankly at them. _'Awkward.'_

**"Reporting without results is meaningless." He turned to his son. "I know: If the A Class occupies the top fifty ranks and the top spot in all five subjects, they will pass."**

**Asano toyed with the ball. "E Class cannot do better than any other class. I understand this principle of yours, but not why you're so insistent upon it." He started kicking the ball with his head and legs. "Yes, their grades are improving, but they can only go so far." The principal was now facing him. "I sincerely doubt they can be any match for us."**

_'True.'_ Mrs. Horibe thought.

**"That's exactly what I want to teach you, Asano." Gakuho said. A red image of the French revolution appeared. "Sometimes, the strong and weak can switch sides, just like that. But staying in the strong camp…" Asano balanced the ball on his back and listened to his father. "** _**That** _ **is the hardest thing to do."**

**Asano started kicking the ball again. "Understood, sir. I shall see to it that your conditions are fulfilled." He balanced the ball with his foot. "And…may I ask you something, sir? Not as a student but as your son?"**

**The principal smirked. "What's this? Looking to lean on your father?"**

Mr. Nakamura frowned. _'Must be tough being principal's kid.'_

**"No, no—I'm just curious." He kicked the ball in the air. "About the E Class…" Asano turned to smirk at his father. "Are you hiding something?"**

Everyone's eyes widened.

**Gakuho tensed. In that instant, Asano quickly kicked the ball to his father's face, but the man caught it and glared at the boy.**

"WHAT?!" Mr. Yoshida's jaw hit the floor.

Mr. Takebayashi was speechless.

"Why did he...What the hell?!" was all Mr. Muramatsu could say.

"Guess he…hates his dad?" Mr. Kataoka commented.

Mrs. Hayami snorted. "Who'd actually like this guy?"

"Well, he actively bullies a bunch of kids." Mr. Fuwa said. "I wouldn't be surprised if that extends to his own kid."

Mrs. Kurahashi frowned. "That'd be awful."

"You know you're a bad parent when your kid hates you." Mr. Hazama said, casting a side glance at his wife.

Mrs. Maehara overheard him and looked down, feeling his words hit her hard. _'Mina…'_

**"I just can't shake my suspicions." Asano cooled his leg. "You've had many more dealing with the E Class this school year. As hard as it is to believe…" The boy opened his eyes and grinned. "You're not involved with anything but education, right? Nothing sketchy?"**

"Boy's smart." Mr. Sugino noted warily.

Mr. Kataoka nodded solemnly. "That's the top in the nation for you."

More and more parents grew wary of Asano.

**Gakuho remained silent, so the boy continued, "There've been rumors of a suspicious person."**

Everyone groaned, already knowing who that "suspicious person" was.

**A man named Tanaka was talking on TV. "People seeing a giant, yellow octopus flying through the sky," A camera footage showed a disguised Korosensei grocery shopping. "or a black-cloaked man buying up all the snacks at the corner store," Korosensei was shown behind a big-chested woman. She gasped when she heard him whisper, but when she turned around, he was gone. "or a mysterious voice snickering behind a well-endowed coed."**

No had had the words to express their bemusement at the octopus's antics, so they all settled with simply blanching.

"…This guy's a state secret…" Mr. Chiba sweat dropped. "…right?"

"I think so?" Mr. Yukimura responded.

"And he wasn't found out till March?" Mrs. Chiba said bemusedly.

Mrs. Takebayashi watched her husband repeatedly face-palm and mutter on about how Korosensei is synonymous with stupidity.

"It's the telepathy." Mr. Nakamura said. "That's the only explanation."

"I'm very much inclined to believe it." Mr. Kanzaki agreed.

"Same here." Mrs. Kataoka nodded.

"It's either that," Mr. Takebayashi face palmed again before continuing. "Or everyone's an idiot!"

**The principal sweat dropped.**

**"I'm sure these are baseless rumors, totally without merit, but…" Asano trailed off.**

"I wonder what Karasuma would do to Korosensei if this boy found about the whole assassination thing?" Mrs. Sugino mused.

Mr. Muramatsu snorted. "He'd probably kick his ass."

"And Mach 20 wouldn't stop him." Mr. Yoshida added.

**Gakuho narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want to know? So you can use that information to control me?"**

"Control?" Mrs. Terasaka asked.

**Asano smiled widely. "Of course! After all, you're the one who taught me to control everything." He caught the ball.**

Many shivered at the sinister look in Asano's eyes.

**Gakuho smirked and leaned back into his seat. "Spoken like the student I've taught the longest."**

**Asano laughed. "I'll put a collar on you and own you for life"**

**The man also laughed. "What a coincidence! I was just thinking of keeping you as a corporate slave until the day you die."**

**The two started laughing evilly together, causing the windows to crack.**

Everyone was very much disturbed by the exchange.

"…I have no words for this." Mrs. Kataoka finally said, looking pale.

"What the hell did I just watch?" Mr. Kimura asked slowly, his mind still trying to comprehend the scene he had just witnessed.

"Smart, cunning, charismatic, wicked, twisted." Mr. Nakamura listed. "They're the classical, comic book villains."

"I really don't wanna know how they interact at home." Mrs. Sugino said.

"Or how the mother deals with them." Mr. Okano said. "Assuming she's in the picture."

That left many people wondering the same thing: _'Just who the hell would marry this guy?'_

**The scene faded and showed the library, where Isogai, Kayano, Ngisa, Okuda, Kanzaki, and Nakamura were studying.**

**"Well, if it isn't the E Class crew!" They looked up when they heard Araki's mocking voice.**

"Aaaaaand trouble." Mrs. Okajima said.

"Because bullying E Class is much more productive than studying for finals." Mrs. Kimura narrowed her eyes.

Nagisa's father sighed. _'They just can't catch a break, can they?'_

**The big five (Sans Asano) were looking down on them.**

**"This library is wasted on the likes of you. Pearls before swine, am I right?" Araki continued taunting them.**

**Nakamura frowned in irritation.** _**'Don't tell me...'** _

_**'…the Big Five.'** _ **Kayano wasn't impressed.**

**"Move it, scrubs. Those are** _**our** _ **seats." Seo said, waving his hand dismissively. "Get lost!"**

"Just pull out that library ticket and tell 'em to fuck off." Mrs. Akabane glared then turned to her husband.

"Don't forget you're still apologizing." Mr. Akabane reminded her out of the blue.

The woman blanched at him. _'W-What did I say?!'_

**"Hey! Don't interrupt our studying!" Kayano snapped, raising her textbook at them. It fell and revealed a book about pudding.**

**"Kayano...your book." Nagisa said.**

Mr. Yukimura face palmed while other people chuckled.

**"These seats are ours! We reserved them!" Isogai argued.**

**Nakamura sighed dreamily and lifted her head up slightly. "Yeah! And being able to study with air conditioning like this is simply heavenly!"**

**Koyama stepped closer and adjusted his specs. "Have you forgotten? The bad-grade E Class can't defy the A Class—not at** _**this** _ **school."**

**"W-We can too!" Okuda stood up and got in his face.**

Mrs. Yada's eyes widened. "Oh?"

The Okudas watched in surprise.

**"What?" Koyama asked, shocked by the girl's audacity.**

**"We're aiming for the top finals scores in every subject!" Okuda said gently, but firmly. "Let's see you try to boss us around then!"**

**Nagisa stared at her in surprise.** _**'Okuda…'** _

Mrs. Okuda had proud tears in her eyes. "My baby…"

Mr. Okuda was also proud.

**"Don't talk back to me, you cheeky bitch!" Koyama glared and adjusted his glasses.**

Just like that, the tears vanished and Mrs. Okuda's gaze instantly darkened. _'_ _ **How dare he?!'**_

**"And those glasses make you look like a hick! Right, Araki!" He snickered, turning to Araki.**

**Araki blanched. "Oh, uh-huh..."**

Everyone face palmed.

"This kid's in A Class." Mr. Hayami slid his hand down his face. "He's supposed to be smart."

"Honestly, he's too pathetic to get mad at." Mrs. Okano commented.

**"In all your criticism, you've overlooked something." They both turned to see Ren running his fingers through Kanzaki's hair.**

The Kanzakis' eyes widened.

**"See? Here we have a pearl** _**among** _ **the swine." He leaned down to her ear. Kanzaki turned away, clearly uncomfortable. "What a pity. You and I would make a magnificent pair…if you only had the academic chops. Perhaps you could be our servant."**

Mrs. Yada wrinkled her nose. "Ew!"

Mr. Kanzaki growled. _'Who the hell does he think he is?!'_

Mrs. Kimura narrowed her eyes. _'Disgusting.'_

**"Uh, er...no." Kanzaki said hesitantly.**

**Nagisa and Kayano watched warily.** _**'She has the** _ _ **worst** _ _**luck in men.'** _

"She does!" Mrs. Hara agreed. "I worry about her future."

Mrs. Kanzaki sighed. _'I worry too.'_

She glanced up at her husband, who was busy mentally murdering the boy over and over again.

**"Hang on..." Koyama eyed them. "Aren't these the ones from midterms?" He eyed Kanzaki.** _**'Yukiko Kanzaki, ranked 23ed in Japanese.'** _

**"We have an opening for a maid." Renn whispered despite her discomfort.**

"The boy's name is Sakakibara, correct?" Mr. Kanzaki asked his wife through gritted teeth. His index finger was furiously tapping his elbow.

"Correct." She replied; some anger was present on her usually calm visage.

The man nodded, making a mental note to search for this boy's family and have a _very_ long chat with them. _'Maybe with the boy himself, too.'_

**"But..." Kanzaki said meekly.**

**He turned to Nakamura.** _**'Rio Nakamura, ranked 11** _ _**th** _ _**in English.'** _

**"Hey! Cut it out already!" Isogai yelled at Ren.**

Mrs. Maehara nodded. "You tell him, Yuma-kun."

Mrs. Isogai smiled proudly at her son.

_**'Yuma Isogai, ranked 14** _ _**th** _ _**in social studies.'** _ **He glanced at Okuda, whose bottom lip was wobbling, but she held her ground.** _**'Manami Okuda, ranked 17** _ _**th** _ _**in science.'** _

"These rankings aren't that bad." Mr. Horibe commented. "Especially with the principal sabotaging midterms and all."

His wife nodded. "Guess Korosensei's teaching is top notch."

**Koyama grinned smugly and knocked Okuda's head. "I get it. So you're not entirely without academic skill in** _**one** _ **subject, anyway."**

"Honey…" Mr. Okuda warily observed his seething wife. "I know you're angry, but please, don't punch the screen."

The woman smiled sweetly at him. "I won't."

"Good."

"I'll punch that pathetic, idiotic, mutated frog square in his face!" She said it with a sickly sweet tone.

"You do know he's a minor, right?"

"Okay, then. Spanking will do just fine."

**Araki walked forward. "Then how about this? Whichever of our two classes snags the most top spots over the five key subjects gets to make the loser do anything they want." He placed a hand on Isogai's head.**

Everyone had their eyes glued to the screen.

**Seo rested his elbow on Nagisa's shoulder and smirked. "What's wrong? Chicken? All bark and no bite! We're perfectly willing to put our lives on the line."**

**Nagisa and Isogai narrowed their eyes. Nakamura moved slightly, while Kanzaki grinned.**

**Suddenly, Nagisa had his pencil pointed at Seo's Adam's apple.**

"Assassin Nagisa strikes again!" Mr. Nakamura exclaimed.

Nagisa's father had his jaw dropped. Hiromi paled.

**Kanzaki pointed her pencil at Ren's eye, smiling like it's no big deal.**

"Yikes!" Mr. Okajima jerked back and covered one eye protectively.

Mrs. Kanzaki's eyes were ready to pop out of her sockets. Mr. Kanzaki's jaw hung open.

Mrs. Akabane chuckled smugly. _'Yup, I'm adopting that girl.'_

**Nakamura was standing and had her ruler pointed at Koyama's nose. Okuda kicked his knee, making him fall.**

Mrs. Okuda had a wide, satisfied smile plastered on her face, while her husband was shocked.

Mrs. Nakamura had a look that was between shock and terror. Mr. Nakamura was vibrating in his seat as he admired the way his daughter was standing. _'That's the Maryann's iconic pose from issue 34#, Volume 3! My daughter is the real life Maryann Cooper!'_ The proud tears were already trailing down his cheeks. _'I'm a proud papa!'_

**Isogai pointed a finger under a shocked Arak's chin.**

Mrs. Akabane burst into laughter.

Mr. Mimura was repeatedly poking his chin, face pale and eyes glued to the screen. "How is this very simple, harmless act terrifying?"

Mr. Sugino gulped. "Wish I knew."

**Nagisa turned to them. "You probably shouldn't be so quick to bet your lives."**

Everyone shuddered at the look.

"H-Hiromi…" Nagisa's father turned to his pale wife. "I…I think I'm scared of our son now."

The woman turned to him with a shaky smile. "O-Oh? You are?" She chuckled nervously. "Funny, me too."

**"All right, then! We have ourselves a deal!" Seo shouted, stepping back.**

Mrs. Sugaya rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised they didn't shit themselves." Mr. Yoshida chuckled.

**"We'll make you do something** _**worse** _ **than death!" Koyama stepped back and adjusted his glasses.**

**"You can't run!" Ren said as they began running away.**

Most people laughed at the irony.

Mr. Kanzaki smirked as he watched him run away. _'Never touch my daughter again.'_

_'Pathetic.'_ Mr. Takebayashi rolled his eyes. _'Just pathetic.'_

**"You'll regret this!" Araki ran with his friends.**

"Yeah, _you_ will." Mr. Akabane scoffed.

**Everyone watched them go.** _**'Word of this commotion spread throughout the school before long.'** _ **Nagisa narrated as a paper fell from a bookshelf.**

**Asano rested his chin on his hand and smirked.**

Mr. Takebayashi felt slightly unnerved. _'Dammit, why is almost every fifteen-year-old in this school terrifying?'_

"I don't think he's happy." Mrs. Nakamura commented warily.

**"S-sorry, Asano…" Seo said hesitantly. He and the others were standing in front of him, looking nervous. "I thought it was just a dumb bet, but those smartasses had to go and take us up on it."**

Mrs. Hayami scoffed. "Yeah, _they're_ the ones who agreed."

"What a buncha ass—" Mrs. Akabane began.

"Honey." Mr. Akabane cast a side glance at her.

The woman gritted her teeth. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" He asked innocently, further aggravating his wife.

Mrs. Akabane shot him a murderous glare.

**"It's not all bad." Asano said calmly. "Maybe this way we can turn up the heat on the A Class."**

**The other four relaxed.**

"They seemed very scared of him." Mr. Hara noted.

"Well, yeah; he's their leader after all." Mr. Okano stated.

"And he's also the crazy principal's equally crazy son." Mr. Terasaka added.

Mrs. Kurahashi frowned. _'It's not his fault he's like that, though.'_

**Asano continued. "But let's clarify the rules so we won't have any trouble later: The winner can hand down only one command, the details of which will be announced after finals."**

**The others were surprised.**

"One?" Mrs. Okano frowned.

Everyone else was equally confused.

**"Only one? That doesn't seem like enough." Koyama stated.**

**"So what's ours going to be?" Ren asked.**

_'It better not include making my daughter a maid.'_ Mr. Kanzaki narrowed his eyes. _'Or_ _ **anything**_ _else.'_

**Asano opened up his laptop and instantly began typing, much to his classmates' shock.**

"WHA…?" Mr. Yoshida's jaw dropped.

Mr. Takebayashi's jaw hung open. Mr. Yukimura's eyes bulged and remained glued to the screen.

**He pressed enter and turned the laptop around. "To consent to this agreement. Only that."**

**The four leaned down to get a better look. "Fifty clauses of the E Class pledging their subordination to the A Class. In return, the A Class will lead the E Class as model students. It's a status of forces agreement- a win-win."**

Mrs. Horibe choked. "W-What?!"

"He can't do that!" Mr. Nakamura turned to the shocked Mr. Kanzaki. "He can't, right?!"

The man's wary gaze remained on the screen. "He can, it's only one demand after all."

"But…" Mr. Nakamura tried. "But… but they get more than one demand and…I mean…" He groaned when he was unable to form a proper sentence.

**Koyama laughed fixing his specs. "One command encompassing fifty line items of codified servitude? And that's a win-win, is it?"**

"Exactly!" Mr. Nakamura gestured to the screen. "They get more than one demand! It's cheating!"

Mr. Kanzaki nodded. "It is, however, their demand is to sign the contract, so it's aligns with their deal."

"Would E Class even sign it?" Mr. Kataoka asked. "They never agreed to the bet in the first place."

"And Asano's the one who made the rules," Mrs. Okano added. "It's not fair."

"Nothing's fair at Kunugigaoka when it comes to E Class." Mrs. Hara sighed. "So, they'll be forced to sign it."

**"Did you just now come up with all this? You're one scary guy." Ren smiled, albeit warily.**

**"Scary?" Asano pretended to be taken aback, smiling sweetly. "Perish the thought." His eyes narrowed. "This is just a little game among us, autonomous students. I've got a good grasp of civil law. I** _**could** _ **whip up a contract that could break a man."**

**The other four were unnerved.**

The parents were also unnerved.

"What the hell is wrong with this kid?" Mr. Terasaka shuddered.

_'His father.'_ Mrs. Kurahashi thought as she watched the boy with pity. _'It's not his fault he's like this.'_

**Asano stood up and turned to the class. "What I'm trying to convey here, gentlemen, is that if we play this game, we play for keeps. We must meet any and all opponents head-on and in all seriousness!" He held up his fist. "This is the duty of the A Class that illuminates all!"**

**The class cheered.**

"For a moment, I swear he looked like some overlord or something." Mr. Fuwa said, sweating lightly.

"Yeah…" Mr. Sugino nodded warily. "Ruling with an iron fist."

"At the tender age of fifteen." Mrs. Okano added.

**Ren and Seo observed him warily.**

_**'He knows what to say to rally the troops. We all know that, but we jump at the chance to tag along after him,'** _ **Seo thought. The scene showed an altar with the A Class as blind followers** _**'Believing in the victory beyond his hypocrisy.'** _

Mr. Yukimura frowned. "So they know his game?"

"Makes sense." Mr. Fuwa said. "They'll do anything to win."

_'This is the next generation, huh?'_ Mrs. Kataoka thought warily. _'Great, the future looks absolutely stunning.'_

**Asano was shown smirking while centipedes crawled in the background.** _**'He's the absolute ace of the A-for-Ace Class, Gakushu Asano. There's not a student here who can surpass him.'** _

Nagisa's father started sweating lightly. _'E Class is in_ _big_ _trouble.'_

**Karma yawned. He had a book over his eyes.**

**"Come on, Karma-shape up and study right!" A red Korosensei yelled beside him. "You know you have a good chance of getting the overall best score!"**

**Karma lifted the book up to look at his teacher. "I would anyway. Your teaching methods are top-notch."**

The Akabanes frowned at their son's behavior.

**He surveyed the octopus as he tutored the other students. "But you know, Korosensei…the way you've been going on about top this, top that- you're sounding like a regular teacher: crappy and boring."**

_It's finals, genius.'_ Mrs. Akabane thought irritably. _'What do you expect?'_

"That's not very nice." Mrs. Yada frowned.

"No, it isn't." Mr. Akabane muttered.

**Korosensei stopped beside him, completely silent.**

**"Anyway, what's the plan? You know those A Class goons have something up their sleeve." Karma asked, his book lowered.**

**Okajima turned to him with a smile. "Don't sweat it, Karma. What more does the E Class even have to lose?"**

"Pride." Mr. Mimura said.

"Dignity." Mr. Kimura said.

"The right to be called human." Mr. Yukimura added.

**Kurahashi smiled and stood up. "If we win, we can make them do anything! I'd like them to let us use the cafeteria!"**

"Think big, kid." Mr. Terasaka rolled his eyes.

Mrs. Okano chuckled. "At least they'll get to rub it in their faces."

"Yeah, and get bullied some more." Mr. Hazama added dryly.

**Korosensei laughed, one tentacle on Karma's shoulder. "I have an idea about that." He stood before the class. "What if we make them hand** _**this** _ **over?" He held up a pamphlet.**

**"The school pamphlet?" Nakamura asked.**

**They gasped when Korosensei turned it around.**

Mr. Yukikmura raised an eyebrow. The Horibes shared a look of confusion.

**"You've already been at the bottom of the heap. That's why I'd like you to experience a lively battle for the top. An assassin must aim for the top—and take it down." He told them. The students were still shocked.**

"What're they talking about?" Mr. Mimura asked. "I'm lost here."

"I think…" Mr. Nakamura thought for a moment before is eyes widened. "Wait a sec!"

Mrs. Fuwa also seemed to have reached the same conclusion. "They mean the Okinawa trip?!"

"Okinawa trip?" Mr. Yukimura and the Horibes asked. The Akabanes were also confused.

Mrs. Yada beamed. "That means they won the bet!"

"They did?" Mrs. Horibe asked, still confused.

Mrs. Muramatsu nodded, smiling. "They went to Okinawa as a class; that means they won!"

Mrs. Akabane remained frozen for a few minutes before her eyes began twitching. _'No. Fucking. Spoilers'_

"Can someone tell me what this Okinawa trip is?" Mr. Yukimura asked.

"Every year, Kunugigaoka arranges a summer trip to Okinawa for the best class." Mrs. Takebayashi explained. "It's always the A Class."

"And if our kids went to Okinawa…" Mrs. Chiba grinned.

Mrs. Okano smiled. "Then that means they've won!"

"Ah, come on!" Mrs. Akabane groaned. "What happened to no spoilers?!"

Mrs. Maehara watched her with bemusement. _'I can't believe I have to apologize to this…woman-child.'_

"Shut it, woman!" Mr. Takebayashi glared at her. "This isn't an actual anime, you know!"

Mr. Nakamura opened his mouth.

"And before you say anything," The doctor directed his glare at him. "Let me remind you that this is real life even if our children decided to arrange the memories as if they were an actual anime,"

He then turned back to Mrs. Akabane. "Which it isn't, by the way! So grow up and stop whining about quote unquote "Spoilers" and be glad they didn't end up as slaves to those deranged A Class kids because _that's_ what's important!"

The woman glared back at him, but didn't say anything because as much as she wanted to give the damn doctor a piece of her mind, she didn't want to get any more trouble. It's bad enough she had to apologize to two women she hated, she didn't need to add this asshole to the list.

Mr. Akabane watched with genuine surprise as his wife held back her tongue and actually remained quiet in her seat. _'Maybe this'll work out.'_

And it wasn't just him, the majority of the people here were equally as shocked.

"Well," Ritsu appeared on screen. "While it's true E Class wins the bet, you don't know who are the ones who manage to beat the Big Five."

Mrs. Akabane looked up at the AI in surprise.

"Wait," Mr. Yukimura frowned. "So not all of them get to beat the Big Five?"

Ritsu shrugged with a playful smile before continuing the episode.

**The next scene showed the main campus teachers working tirelessly on their computers in the dark.**

**"Asano's whipped up a confrontational frenzy against E Class." The Principal said as he passed by the teachers. "We can only use it to improve the standard deviation at our school."**

**"Don't worry!" One teacher assured him, his eyes never leaving the screen. He had a crazed look on his face. "Even the A Class will have the devil's own time finding the answer to** _**these** _ **concentrated nuggets of knowledge!"Gakuho listened. "These are no longer mere Exam questions!"A monster was shown in the dark and growled. "Oh, no: these have become…** _**conudrums** _ **!"**

"Lamest pun ever." Mr. Nakamura said bemusedly.

Mr. Mimura shuddered and leaned toward his wife. "Reminds me of my old school days."

**The camera zoomed in on the principal's eye. "Very good. I look forward to seeing how it all turns out."**

**Asano scrolled through the document.** _**'Hidden among these radical provisions is one nondescript item:** _

**"When the A Class asks the E Class a question; they will answer truthfully, concealing nothing."**

_**'The E Class is forbidden from keeping secrets. This is what I'm** _ _ **really** _ _**after.'** _

Mr. Kataoka's eyes widened. _'That's his real goal?!'_

"Ay, ya, ya, this kid ain't joking around!" Mr. Muramatsu exclaimed.

" _That's_ why he wants enslave E Class?!" Mr. Terasaka's eyes bulged.

"All just to control his father." Mr. Maehara looked disturbed. "That's way too messed up."

"The whole Asano family is messed up." Mr. Hayami said.

Mrs. Kurahashi was fearful, but she kept reminding herself that it isn't the boy's fault he's like this. _'It's his father's fault.'_

_**'Whatever the E Class's big secret is that you're trying to conceal, I can use this to shake them up, and then...Then I'll have found your weakness, and you'll be in my thrall. After all, Father...the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'** _ **Asano thought, his eyes never leaving the screen.**

Mrs. Kurahashi watched sadly.

**Finals Day**

**"Well, Nagisa? You ready for this?" Nakamura asked, smiling. She and Nagisa were walking in the hallway.**

**Nagisa smiled sheepishly. "If what I studied is on there."**

**"Stand up straight and be a man!" She pointed her pencil case at him. "You're aiming for the top in English!"**

"Yes! That's the spirit!" Mr. Okajima grinned.

**"This'll be rich!"**

**The two turned and saw Takada and Tanaka at doorway, leaning against each other and smiling smugly.**

Everyone groaned.

"Not them!" Mrs. Maehara pinched the bridge of her nose.

Mrs. Isogai sighed irritably.

**"So you made a reckless bet with A Class, eh?"**

**"Wonder what they'll make you do?"**

**Nagisa looked down, then back up when Nakamura walked over to the two boys. As she passed by, Nakamura tuck up two pens in Tanaka's nose and removed them, giving him a nosebleed. He screamed, while Takeda panicked. The girl just kept walking, while Nagisa blanched at the scene.**

Mrs. Akabane along with a number of parents roared with laughter. Others looked frightened and slightly disturbed.

Mr. Nakamura had proud tears in his eyes. _'That's Maryann's iconic pencil nose trick she used to chase off a catcaller in issue #81 Volume 5. My daughter_ _is_ _the real life Maryann!'_

**"Tanaka!" Takada cried.**

**"Well, looks like we're the first ones here!" Nakamura slide the class door open. "Huh?"**

**They found an unfamiliar girl inside, dressed as Ritsu.**

**"Who's that!?"**

Everyone blanched.

**"Ritsu's proxy." Karasuma said as he leaned against the doorway. "We couldn't get the Principal to allow an AI to take part, so we settled on a stand-in Ritsu has personally instructed."**

**The two turned back to her in uncertainty.**

"That actually makes sense." Mrs. Takebayashi said.

Mr. Hayami scoffed. "I'm sure that's not why the principal did this."

**"Do you have any idea what it feels like" Karasuma began as he recalled the patronizing smile Gakuho gave him. "To have the Principal give you a pity-filled you've sure got it rough look during these negotiations?"**

Mr. Yada grimaced. "I can relate."

"Same here." Mr. Kimura agreed.

**The two quickly bowed. "We're not worthy!"**

**Karasuma turned to them. "Ritsu has a message for you and so do I: Good luck." He said the last part with a smile.**

**Nagisa returned the smile. "Yes, sir!"**

"Ooh, this is gonna be good!" Mrs. Yoshida rubbed her hands.

Her husband turned to her in confusion. "Why are you so excited? We already know they're gonna win."

"Yeah, but seeing those boys get beaten by E Class'll be so good!"

"Yes!" Mrs. Okano nodded. "They really need to get kicked off a peg!"

Mrs. Okuda nodded darkly.

**The bell rang.**

**Asano smirked.** _**'I won't lose. I'll keep on beating them all.'** _

Mrs. Kurahashi sighed. _'He's a jerk, yes, but it's all because of who raised him.'_

"He's in for a real surprise, then." Mr. Muramastu chuckled.

"Yup." Mrs. Yoshida said gleefully.

**Everyone started passing the exams to each other.**

**Nagisa began his narration.** _**'These are the exams each of us takes separately, yet we still feel like we're in the same boat with all these others.'** _ **E Class stared at their exams with concentration.** _**'Those we fight beside,'** _

Nagisa's father did not need to turn to see that Mr. Hazama was already writing everything down.

**A Class was shown in the dark, except for the Big Five.** _**'Those we fight against,'** _

**Takeda and Tanaka (Who had a bandaged nose) grinned smugly.** _**'The cheers and jeers from the onlookers.'** _ **' The scene shifted to the E teachers and Ritsu, smiling.**

**Nagisa was still gazing down on test.** _**'This is almost like...'** _

**Cheers were heard, and Nagisa found himself in an arena.** _**'We are assassins. And right now, we're gladiators, too.'** _

"Gotta get this kid's autograph." Mr. Hazama mumbled as he scribed down every word.

**The monster from earlier emerged from the ground.**

**Nagisa had a weapon in hand, gaze narrowed with determination.** _**'Another day…another fight bell rings.'** _

**The screen turned black.**

"Next episode! Now!" Mr. Okajima yelled.

They all watched eagerly as the next episode began playing.


	18. Episode 16

**The first scenes were recaps.**

_**'These are the exams each of us takes separately, and yet we still feel like we're in the same boat as all these others. Those we fight beside, those we fight against, the cheers and jeers from onlookers. This almost feels like…'** _

"Why're they recapping what happened in the previous episode?" Mr. Okano raised an eyebrow.

"Anime." Mr. Nakamura answered simply.

Mr. Takebayashi pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Enough with the anime nonsense already!'_

**Nagisa got ready.** _**'Another day...Another fight bell rings!'** _

**Korosensei stood outside the old campus.** _**'Tests are a good thing. The knowledge gained from a night of cramming will be all but forgotten once you hit adulthood. And that's fine. The experience you gain through competition, having sharpened your skills and broadened your mind all under the same set of rules?** _ _ **That's** _ _**the real** _ _**treasure.'** _

Mr. Yukimura frowned, remembering how Aguri once told him something similar when he asked why she wanted to be a teacher.

**Nagisa dodged an attack.** _**'So fast! Much faster than midterms...'** _

**The scene showed more students fighting.**

_**'At a combined junior-senior high pep school. It's not unusual for junior-high students...to start learning at a high school level in year 3.'** _

"Isn't that a little too…" Mrs. Horibe

**The students took their tests.** _**'The fastest-paced subjects at our school are English, math, and science. But the same conditions apply to us all.'** _

**A Class was also writing fast.**

**Episode 16: School's Out/1** **st** **term**

**The monster from the previous episode growled.**

**"So this is the last problem!?" Seo stood before the beast while others struggled with this problem.**

**Seo grinned smugly.** _**'Those scrubs! I spent a year in Los Angeles when my folks worked there. There's no way any Junior high-level stuff will trip me up now!'** _

Mr. Nakamura rolled his eyes.

"Someone kick his ass please." Mr. Yoshida muttered irritably.

"Don't worry." Mrs. Yoshida smiled. "It'll happen."

**Seo hit the beast's stomach, which had a quote on it:** _**"If you want to know the truth, I felt like slapping the cook's face a hundred times."** _

**The answer was wrong, much to Seo's shock.** _**'It's not going down? What the—? You could use this as the answer key!'** _

"Living abroad doesn't guarantee full marks." Mrs. Akabane commented.

"Yup." Mr. Nakamura said.

**Nakamura leapt in the air and hit the monster's head with a smirk. "Why so serious? Lighten up a little, Mr. Top Scholar!" She grinned.**

**The correct answer was:** _**"Honestly, I wanted to give that cook a hundred slaps in the face."** _

**The monster disappeared and Nakamura landed on the ground and did a hair flip. A circle appeared behind her.**

"Ha!" Mr. Nakamura nudged Mr. Kanzaki and pointed at the screen. "That's my girl!"

Mrs. Nakamura smiled as well.

**Seo was speechless.** _**'A perfect score? From the E class?'** _

"Shocker, right?" Mrs. Hayami smirked.

**She turned to him, grinning. "I guess you never read Salinger's** _**The Catcher in the Rye.** _ **"**

Mr. Okajima frowned. "Never heard of it."

**"Leave it to a fine school to come up with some fine questions." Korosensei commented as he and Irina examined the test. "The questions cite famous literature. They'll want the scoring standard to include how much a student reads and how adaptable she can be. They'll probably lose points if they don't answer in the same rough and concise colloquial style as the source text."**

"Isn't that too hard, though?" Mr. Kataoka asked.

"Yeah." Mrs. Nakamura nodded. _'Good thing Rio got it.'_

**Nagisa also got the answer right.** _**'I did it!'** _

"Woo hoo!" Mrs. Kurahashi clapped her hands excitedly. "Nagisa!"

Mr. Hazama nodded. "I expected nothing less from the master of narration."

"Is your husband getting too obsessed with my son?" Hiromi asked Mrs. Hazama.

"He…is." She said uncertainly.

**Seo ran forward, obviously struggling.** _**'Damn! Our English teacher only mentioned that novel…in passing in the middle of class!'** _ **He remembered his English class.**

"Isn't he the same guy who made the test?" Mrs. Mimura asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Mrs. Kataoka nodded.

**Nakamura grinned at him. "I guess you didn't have many friends overseas, eh, Seo? Like an octopus who practically pushed books onto you?"**

**Nagisa smiled and remembered Korosensei recommending books to them.** _**"I've always admired this kind of subtle rebellion. You simply must read it in both languages. It ought to strike a real chord with you at your age!"** _

The majority sweat dropped.

"Well…it was on the test." Mr. Fuwa said.

**Seo glared at them and gritted his teeth.** _**'Dammit!'** _

**Koyama grinned widely and struck with a staff.** _**"** _ **Ha! Science is all about memorization!"**

**The armor wasn't off. The question rushed to attack him.**

"That's nice." Mrs. Okuda said calmly, a small, but wicked smile was adorning her face.

Mr. Okuda sweat dropped at his wife's sadism.

**"Huh? I can't get its armor off!" Koyama evaded the attack. "But I** _**know** _ **I memorized this!"**

**"Well, you see..." He turned to see Okuda on a monster's shoulder.**

**"Got it!" The question said.**

**"** _**Real** _ **science isn't any fun if it's just memorization." Okuda said.**

**Koyama was confused.**

**Okuda gently tapped the question on the head, showing the answer. "Science absolutely loves when you tell it- in words, mind you— that you know what it is."**

"Aw…" Mrs. Hara smiled. "She's come a long way."

The Okudas smiled as well.

Others smiled as well, happy that the shy little chemistry girl was growing more and more confident.

**The question removed it's armor and skidded happily across the arena naked. Koyama sweat dropped at the sight.**

The happy mood was instantly gone and replaced by shock and a tinge of disgust.

**Okuda smiled widely.** _**'Even in science, you need language skills to reach your opponent. I understand that now, Korosensei!'** _

Mrs. Okuda sniffed and wiped away the proud tears. _'My baby…'_

Mr. Okuda smiled and patted her shoulder.

**Araki was half buried in a hole, gapping at the monster before him.** _**'Now I've done it...'** _

"Oh no." Mrs. Okano snickered.

"This just gets better and better." Mr. Mimura grinned.

_**'How am I supposed to know how many times the Tokyo Conference on African Development has met?!'** _

"Okay, seriously, what kind of questions are these?" Mr. Okajima scratched his head.

"It's Kunugigaoka, what do you expect?" Mr. Hayami shrugged.

**Isogai defeated his monster. "That was close. Good thing I studied that..."**

**Arai glared. "Isogai, you little..."**

**"Just a fluke. See, my family is pretty poor,"**

Mrs. Isogai tensed. The Maeharas were also shocked.

Mrs. Akabane raised an eyebrow and glanced at them.

**The boy smiled, recalling a memory of him studying by the window. "And when I looked it up out of sympathy for Africa's poverty issues..."**

Mrs. Isogai suddenly grew nervous when some people began glancing at her. Fortunately, she was saved by the next scene.

**"No time like the present!" Korosensei crawled on the window.**

**"Wh-a-a-at!?" Isogai cried, stuffed in the teacher's robes.**

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Yoshida face palmed and let the hand slide down her face.

Mrs. Isogai's eyes bulged, no longer caring about the fact that everyone knew about her financial status.

**"Being taken to the actual location only made me that much** _**more** _ **interested!" Isogai said, further angering his rival.**

"The things the octopus will do for their grades." Mr. Sugino stated.

Mrs. Muramatsu smiled. "He really cares about them."

Mrs. Horibe smiled. "He does."

**A samurai-like question attacked. Many were unable to defeat it.**

**"Spring has gone away and summer come it would seem- from those white hemp robes laid to dry in the sunlight on Kagu's Heavenly Hill." Kanzaki swung her naginata and defeated the monster.**

Yukiko's parents smiled.

"That's my daughter." Mr. Kanzaki told Mr. Nakamura who nodded, smiling.

Mr. Hazama clapped and nodded in approval. "Excellent."

**Ren chuckled and flipped his hair. "Your words are as lovely as your face!"**

Mr. Okano groaned. Mr. Kanzaki glared at the screen.

**He prepared for battle while Kanzaki watched. "But a mere silver of satisfactory answer does not an aced exam make!"**

_'Beat him, kid.'_ Mrs. Akabane narrowed her eyes. _'Show him who's got academic chops.'_

**Asano and Karma sat in their desks, each smiling smugly.**

The Akabanes focused their attention on the screen.

**It was math time.** _**'Math, eh?'** _

**Asano passed the exams to the back, still smirking.** _**'Akabane's in the E Class?'** _ **Karma was still smiling as well.** _**'He came in second on the midterms, after me. Quite a showing for an E-Class student. However...'** _

**Asano was I the dark, all weapons behind him.** _**'I have no blind spots—not in math, not in any subject.'** _

"Karma's an ace in math." Mrs. Akabane said. "He'll knock centipede junior off his high horse."

Mr. Akabane nodded.

**Everyone began the test.**

_**'Aw!'** _ **Karma observed his classmates with his usual, lazy smile.** _**'Everyone's in such a tizzy.'** _ **He flipped the pen in his hand, which became a gun.** _**'That's not what winning is all about.'** _

Mr. Akabane frowned. _'What's he talking about?'_

Mrs. Akabane raised an eyebrow, having similar thoughts.

**He and Asano awaited the gates to open.** _**'Total victory is scoring an easy win by doing what you always do.'** _ **They walked into the arena.** _**'He'll be my sacrifice to the proper way of winning. That'll show 'em.'** _

"Isn't he being a little too arrogant here?" Mr. Sugaya asked, annoyed.

Mrs. Hayami raised an eyebrow at him. "A little?"

"He's an ace in math, sure," Mr. Akabane told his wife. "But he should still take this more seriously."

Mr. Akabane nodded, not liking Karma's behavior.

**The scenes went back and forth from students taking the tests, to teachers correcting them.**

_**'Two days of exams. Assassination, our wager-'** _ **Nagisa narrated as he concentrated.** _**'Everything was riding on how many circles we got.'** _

**The screen faded to black, then opened to show Korosensei holding multiple folders. "Well, class, your scores in all subjects have arrived." He announced.**

"This is it!" Mrs. Yoshida clasped her hands together excitedly.

Mrs. Kurahashi nodded, looking giddy. "I can't wait to see their reactions!"

"Don't forget the big five's reactions." Mrs. Okuda grinned wickedly.

Mrs. Isogai smiled warmly. "They've worked so hard for this."

Mrs. Maehara couldn't help but smile as well.

**Everyone waited nervously. Fuwa had a tally board hanging next to her.**

**Korosensei opened the first envelope. "Here goes. Starting with English:" He held up a paper. "First in the E Class, and First in the grade..."**

**They all gasped.**

Everyone smiled widely at that.

**"Rio Nakamura!"**

Mrs. Nakamura grinned from ear to ear.

"That's my Maryann!" Mr. Nakamura beamed.

"Yeah—" Mrs. Nakamura blanched. "…Maryann?"

**Everyone turned to the blonde in awe and surprise.**

**"Rio Nakamura. 100 in English. 1st in Year 3."**

**"Take that." She grinned smugly while fanning herself with a notebook.**

**"Tomoya Seo. 95 in English. 3rd in Year 3."**

_**'** _ _**What** _ _**?'** _ **Seo stared at his score. He was shaking and his jaw was hung open.**

"Oh well." Mrs. Fuwa smiled and shrugged lightly.

Mr. Nakamura snickered at his reaction. Others did as well, while others looked satisfied.

**"Perfect!" the octopus praised and gave Nakamura her test back. "Though your motivations had a whimsical side that worried me."**

**She smiled, gripping her chin. "Well, there was ten billion yen on the line! Don't forget about that tentacle, now, sir." She winked.**

"That's one tentacle down." Mrs. Mimura said.

**Korosensei had a red circle. "I won't."**

**He swiftly handed everyone their grades back.**

**"Nagisa, you put up a good fight, but you haven't kicked your habit of making spelling mistakes when it really counts."**

**"Nagisa Shiota. 91 in English. 6th in Year 3."**

**Nagisa sighed, looking sheepish.**

"It's still a good grade." Mrs. Yada smiled.

Nagisa's parents smiled as well.

**"Still, top marks in a subject means that's one tentacle down." He placed a "to be destroyed" pole on one tentacle. "Let's wait until I've read all the scores to see if we have something to celebrate."**

**He opened the next envelope. envelope. "Let's see, Japanese: First in E Class..."**

**The scene showed Kanzaki. "Yukiko Kanzaki!"**

**The girl gasped in shock.**

Yukiko's parents smiled.

**"However!" He continued. "First in the grade goes to Gakushu Asano of A Class!"Asano was shown with his test, a smug grin on his face.**

**'Gakushu Asano. 100 in Japanese. 1st in Year 3.'**

The Kanzakis' smiles fell.

**"Kanzaki, you did an excellent job and that's enough." The octopus said and gave her back her grade.**

**'Yukiko Kanzaki. 96 in Japanese. 2nd in Year 3.'**

"Huh, second." Mr. Nakamura smiled and turned to Yukiko's father. "That mean she beat the perspicacious poet."

Mr. Kanzaki smiled again. "Yes."

**Maehara rested an elbow on the desk. "Asano can really nab those points."**

**"He's crazy tough. Nakamura only beat him in English by a single point." Mimura said.**

**"That's the top in the nation for you. No chinks—not in any subject." Isogai commented.**

**The next scene showed Ren flipping his hair. He was smiling, but it was clear he was irritated.**

**'Ren Sakikabara. 94 in Japanese. 3rd in Year 3.'**

Mr. Kanzaki smiled smugly at the boy's reaction. _'What was it you said about having academic chops, Sakakibara?'_

**"They're collectively known as the Big Five…but it all comes down to Asano. You've got to take him down or you'll never get to the top." Kimura stated.**

"Yeah, no kidding." Mr. Sugino nodded.

**"Let's move on." Korosensei said, holding up another paper. "In social studies, first in the E Class goes to Yuma Isogai."**

Mrs. Isogai and the Maeharas grinned.

**Isogai gripped his chin and waited nervously. "And first in the grade? Congratulations!"**

**The boy gasped.**

**"You beat out Asano to take the top spot!" The octopus said with a red circle on his face.**

**"Yuma Isogai. 97 in social studies. 1st in Year 3."**

**"Yesss!" Isogai stood up and grinned. The others were also happy.**

Mrs. Isogai's smile widened at her son's happiness. Maehara's parents were also proud of the boy.

**Asano gasped at his grade.** **"Gakushu Asano. 94 in social studies. 2nd in Year."**

**"An excellent job, especially considering all the fiendish questions you had to deal with!" Korosensei said.**

**Araki was fuming in the back.** **"Teppei Araki. 93 in social studies. 3rd in Year 3."**

**"We're 2 and 1!" Fuwa told them.**

"One more." Mr. Hara said. "They just need one more to win."

"We already know they'll win." Mrs. Yoshida said.

**"Next up is science…" Sugaya turned to the back. "Is it Okuda?"**

**Okuda awaited the results nervously with clasped hands.**

The Okudas smiled, already knowing their daughter's grade.

**"First in the E Class for science is Manami Okuda! And...Marvelous! First in the grade is** _**also** _ **Manami Okuda!" He held the paper higher.**

**Okuda smiled widely as everyone cheered.**

**"Manami Okuda. 100 in Science. 1st in Year 3."**

By now, nearly everyone had a wide grin adorning their faces, and were very proud of their children.

**"That's 3 in 1!" Fuwa yelled happily.**

**Koyama was shaking as he saw his score.** **"Natsuhiko Koyama. 95 in Science. 2nd in Year 3."**

Mrs. Okuda felt a swell of satisfaction from seeing his expression. _'Serves you right!'_

**"We don't even have to hear how Math turned out—the E Class won this!" Maehara exclaimed.**

**"Hooray!" Class E clapped as Okuda shyly walked back to her seat.**

**"Great work, Okuda!" Okajima praised. "That tentacle is yours!"**

Mrs. Okajima face palmed.

Mrs. Okuda's eye twitched. _'He better not have meant something else!'_

"Calm down." MR. Okuda patted her shoulder. "I'm sure he meant it literally."

"He better have!"

**Kimura smiled and pumped his fist. "And so is what we're asking for in this little deal!"**

**"I can't wait!" Kurahashi said.**

**Takebayashi adjusted his glasses. "So that just leaves math."**

**The students happily chatted among themselves. Karma sat in his seat in boredom.**

The Akabanes frowned and glanced at one another in confusion.

**The scene faded to black.**

**"Gakushu Asano. 100 in Math. 1st in Year 3."**

The Akabanes were disappointed.

"Well, at least they won." Mr. Okano said.

"Yeah." Mr. Yada nodded. "And they saved themselves from slavery."

**An angry Asano walked down the school hall.**

"Oh boy." Mr. Terasaka whistled.

Mrs. Kurahashi pressed her lips together in worry.

**"We're 3 and 1 over all five subjects. We lost to the E Class! What could be more humiliating?" Koyama exclaimed.**

"Having their parents react to it?" Mr. Nakamura joked.

Mrs. Mimura smiled. "It's pretty satisfying to watch these jerks get what they deserved."

Many people agreed with her. Mrs. Kurahashi on the other hand, found her mind wandering back to Asano.

**"But it still worked out, Koyama. I mean we beat them on overall scores." Seo tried to brighten up the mood.**

"But they still lost that trip." Mr. Fuwa chuckled slightly.

"And to E Class of all people." Mrs. Kimura chuckled as well.

**"Hmph." Koyama smiled and adjusted his glasses. "I got my own back against the guy who stole fourth place from me. But that guy..."**

**Karma was outside, under a tree. He was crushing his exam**

**"Karma Akabane. 85 in Math. 10th in Year 3. Total score: 469. 13th in Year 3."**

"What?!" Mrs. Akabane jolted upright and stared at the screen in shock and horror. Mr. Akabane had his jaw wide open and eyes wide in disbelief.

Mr. Kataoka grimaced. "That's…a long way down."

**"He dug his own grave! Didn't even bother to compete, the scrub." Koyama sneered.**

The Akabane shared a shocked look before looking back at the screen.

Mrs. Maehara frowned, remembering how her daughter did something similar.

**"The A Class is mighty indeed." Karma tensed when he heard Korosensei's voice. "They monopolize the top six ranks in overall scores for five subjects."**

**Kataoka and Takebayshi were smiling brightly at their grades.**

**"Meg Kataoka. 7th in Year 3. Kotaro Takebayashi. 7th in Year 3."**

**Karasuma was also outside and listened to the octopus.** **"The top overall scores were Kataoka's and Takebayashi's tied for 7th Place. That's to be expected. Everyone in the A Class studied like mad, too. The tests' difficulty levels had been ramped up. No lazy students could be expected to keep up."**

The Kataokas smiled proudly.

Mrs. Takebayashi glanced at her husband, not at all surprised to see his expression neutral. Neither were really that proud because they knew what happened second semester.

Mrs. Akabane growled at the screen. _'You idiot, Karma!'_

Mr. Akabane let out a frustrated and disappointed sigh. _'What the hell was that kid thinking?'_

**"What are you trying to say?" Karma said after a moment of silence.**

**"You thought, "I'm so cool—I'll ace these exams, no sweat?" How mortifying!" the octopus taunted as he slowly appeared from behind.**

**Karma's entire face went bright red.**

Mr. Muramatsu covered his mouth when he began laughing. His wife gave him a pointed look.

"It's funny." He said between laughter.

Mrs. Akabane was still glaring murderously at the screen. _'The hell is wrong with that kid?! He's an ace in math! What the damn hell?!'_

**Asano stood in the principal's office, seemingly calm.** **"Total score 491. 1st in Year 3."**

**"Congratulations on retaining your individual total top rank." Gakuho began. "Or so I'd like to say if it weren't for a wager you made with the E Class. A wager that** _**you** _ **lost."**

Mrs. Kurahashi grimaced. _'Oh no.'_

**Asano remained silent. "The entire school knows all about your little bet. You'll have a tough time refusing the E Class request now. So what will you do? Do you want the school to protect you?" The man turned to his son with a taunting smile.**

**Asano narrowed his eyes. "No, thank you."**

"This scene's a little uncomfortable." Mr. Hara turned to his wife. "It's like intruding on a family fight or something."

The woman nodded, also looking uncomfortable.

**Still smiling, Gakuho stood up and walked over. "I believe you said you'd put a collar on me and keep me as a pet, or attempt to expose my nonexistent secrets."He stood next to Asano, his smile now creepy."You certainly talk big for a whelp who can't even win a bet with his peers." Gakuho taunted, his neck twisting at an inhuman angle.**

Mrs. Hazama screamed and back away.

"How messed up is this guy?!" Mr. Yada looked disturbed.

"Please tell me this is just another of the creepy imagery." Mr. Mimura shuddered.

Mrs. Kurahashi was growing uncomfortable. The Kanzakis, Takebayashis, Nakamuras, and Terasakas were also uncomfortable with this scene.

"That's pretty harsh." Mrs. Fuwa frowned sympathetically.

**Asano gritted his teeth in anger, a vein pulsing on his forehead.**

Mr. Chiba frowned. "I feel bad for the kid."

Mrs. Sugaya nodded. "He's a jerk, but he's just a child."

"He is." Mrs. Kurahashi sighed. _'He needs a new family, and a better father.'_

**The scene returned to Karma and Korosensei.**

**"Three students have the right to destroy one of my tentacles: Nakamura, Isogai, and Okuda." The octopus said. "** _**You** _ **contributed nothing, not to this assassination and not to this wager. Is that understood?"**

"I don't get it." Mr. Akabane whispered to his wife. "Karma would never do something like that, he always took his studies seriously back in elementary school."

The woman nodded angrily. _'I know that damn kid, he's supposed to be smart for crying out loud! What the hell?!'_

It was then that she realized something: She had no idea what her son was thinking at all. In fact, she it felt like she didn't know her own son.

**Korosensei was then in front of Karma, green-striped and continuously poking Karma's face "Those who couldn't do what they had to when the time came for action will find their presence fading in our classroom."**

Mr. Sugino's eyes widened. "What is he doing?!"

Mrs. Akabane glared on the ground. _'I thought I could trust that damn kid!'_

Mrs. Sugino grimaced. "He's going too far."

**Karma gritted his teeth, growing redder and redder by each second.**

"The kid's gonna blow up!" Mrs. Okajiama commented warily.

"Korosensei is being too harsh on him." Mr. Yada frowned. "I mean, sure the kid messed up, but…"

"But the octopus is being a jerk here." Mrs. Mimura frowned.

"He is." Mrs. Kataoka nodded. "He's being way too much here."

"We're going to have a talk with Karma." Mr. Akabane said to his wife. "If this is how he is at school, I don't think we can trust him again."

The woman remained silent as Mrs. Maehara's words rang in her ears. _"At least they don't drop her off at a relative's house and go have fun around the world because to hell with responsibility!"_

Mrs. Akabane gritted her teeth, hating the fact that the woman was right.

**"An assassin who neglects to sharpen his blade is no assassin at all. He's just a boastful brat swinging around a rusty sword."**

**Karma angrily slapped the tentacle away and left.**

"Oh." Mrs. Sugino blanched. "That's…good?"

"I was sure he was gonna punch him." Mr. Sugaya said.

Mr. Akabane sighed. _'I don't know my own kid.'_

**Korosensei watched him go.**

**"Wasn't that a little much?" Karasuma stood next to him.**

"Yes!" They all chorused.

**"Don't worry. I only cut him down because he'll spring right back up." Korosensei replied.**

**Karma walked away "He's been gifted with so much talent."**

**In the school hall, Asano was also walking away angrily.**

**"But one so talented so often lacks experience.** **There's the danger of training him up without knowing real competition, just so he can keep on winning without ever really trying."**

Mr. Akabane frowned and thought over the words. His wife had her head down, thinking it over as well.

**The screen showed Asano, and then faded to Karma."If great talent knows the frustration of defeat early on, it can become even greater. Exams are an opportunity to teach correctly the meaning of winning and losing, of strong and weak."**

"Hmm, I like this." Mr. Hazama got out his notebook and began scribbing down.

Nagisa's father wasn't impressed. _'He's missing the point.'_

**"Students, soak up heaping helpings of successes and setbacks! Take in now what it means to win, what it means to lose!" Korosensei walked away and stood with his tentacles open "It's just so important—and I didn't realize it until the very end."**

"So, Karma's also gonna get "character development"?" Mrs. Hayami asked.

_'What does he mean by 'until the very end'?'_ Nagisa's father wondered.

**It was now Homeroom; Korosensei appeared on screen "All right, class, you had a fine showing in the finals, taking the top spot in three out of five subjects."**

**Nagisa glanced back at Karma, who was silent and was acting all uncaring.**

Mrs. Akabane looked down. _'What the hell is wrong with my kid? Or rather, who the hell is my kid?'_

**"Shall we get started with the assassination? The top three can choose any tentacle they like." He held up the marked tentacles. He was then green-stripped.** _**'I can lose three, no problem. Six, now...that would have been rough.'** _

A number of people groaned.

"God, I hate that face." Mrs. Hayami said irritably.

"Please someone punch him." Mr. Kataoka face palmed.

**"Whoa there, octopus! We got more than three in the top spot!" Terasaka said, he and his gang were in front of the octopus.**

Everyone glanced at each other in confusion.

**"No, there are three, Terasaka," Korosensei said and held up his tentacles. "Over Japanese, English, social studies, and—"**

**"Huh? Quit playin' dumb!" Terasaka smacked a tentacle and held up some papers. "Five subjects, that's Japanese, English, social Studies. science. And home ec!"**

**He threw the papers on his desk; they all had a 100 on them.**

**"H-Home ec?!" Korosensei shrieked.**

"Oh ho ho ho!" Mrs. Nakamura clapped her hands and grinned ear to ear.

The families of the Terasaka gang were surprised.

**"Ryoma Terasaka, Taisai Yoshida, Takuya Muramatsu, Kirara Hazama.** **100 in Home ec. 1st in Year 3."**

**"No one said** _**what** _ **subjects to ace!" Terasaka said, grinning smugly along with his friends.**

**Hazama chuckled. "Nice that we** _**all** _ **had a hand in this scheme."**

Mr. Sugino whistled. "Who would have thought?"

"Kirara?" Mr. Hazama frowned. "Cooking?"

He then turned to his wife. "When did that happen?"

"I don't know!" The woman replied. "She never tells me about her grades!"

Nagisa's father frowned. "She doesn't?"

"No!" The woman huffed, crossing her arms. "She just stays all cooped up in her room and ignores me!"

The bluenette man then turned back to Mr. Hazama. "And you?"

"I'm usually at work."

**The class was impressed and happy about this twist. Chiba eagerly turned to Karma and gestured to the octopus**

**"W-wait a second! Home ec is just—"**

**"Just what?" Karma cut him off with a smirk. "Isn't that a little rude, Korosensei? Why Home ec is the toughest subject of them all."**

"Payback." Mrs. Nakamura snickered.

"You can't say he didn't have it coming." Mr. Fuwa chuckled."Guy was pretty harsh."

"And arrogant." Mr. Kimura added.

**The other students were backing him up.**

**"Yeah! Don't break your promise!" Okajima yelled.**

**"Four of us scored highest in the most important subject: home Ec!" Sugaya said.**

**Kurahashi jumped up from her seat. "That's seven tentacles in all!"**

**"Sev-en! Sev-en! Se-ven!" They chanted.**

**Korosensei was shaking in fear. "Seven? Eeek!"**

The entire classroom roared with laughter.

"He had it coming!" Mrs. Okajima clutched her sides. "He so had it coming!"

Mrs. Kataoka shook her head and smiled in amusement. "He of all people should know not to underestimate them."

**Isogai raised a hand. "Oh, and Koro-sensei, we've been talking…we'll use our prize from the A Class wager with this assassination." He held up the student pamphlet.**

**"What?" Korosensei blinked.**

"So they'll do the assassination on Okinawa?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.

"Guess so." Mr. Nakamura nodded.

**Next day:**

_**'The end-of-term ceremony came hot on the heels of our last day. But there was one thing left for us to do.'** _

**The big five were walking to the assembly hall.**

**"Aw, yeah, here he comes: Mr. Student Council President!" Terasaka grinned at them. He and his friends were standing in front of the entrance.**

"Time to rub it in." Mr. Mimura smiled.

Mrs. Kurahashi frowned, remembering how the principal taunted his son. _'I know he and his friends are jerks, but…'_ She sighed. _'I can't help but feel sorry for him.'_

**Asano coolly pasted by. "What do you want? I'm too busy with the ceremony to deal with the likes of the E Class."**

**"Not so fast!" He stopped when Terasaka placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aren't you forgettin' something?"**

**Asano turned to see the entire E Class already present.**

"Gang's all here." Mr. Nakamura smiled.

"Of course." Mrs. Yoshida grinned.

Mrs. Okuda giggled wickedly.

**"We had a bet, Asano, where the winner could make any one demand." Isogai said. Terasaka grinned.**

**The big five glared at them. "We sent our demand via email. I trust you have no complaints?"**

**The rest of the students watched them I both shock and curiosity.**

**"Don't even try pretendin' it was all just a joke! We could always throw home ec into those five subjects. 'Course we'd still win!" Terasaka jerked a thumb at himself and his friends, all of them were smirking smugly.**

Mrs. Mimura snickered at their expressions.

Mr. Hazama raised an eyebrow at his daughter's grin.

The Terasakas looked amused by their son's smug grin.

The Yoshidas blanched at their son's expression.

"They're having so much fun with this." Mrs. Kimura snickered.

"Rub it in." Mrs. Okajima smirked. "Rub it in real deep."

Mrs. Yukimura smiled. "They've earned it."

**At the old campus, Irina and Korosensei were staring outside the window.**

**"You sure got the wool pulled over your eyes- and by a pack of ne'er-do-wells to boot."**

Mr. Kimura laughed at the name.

"Well," Mr. Terasaka shrugged. "She ain't wrong."

**"Yes, though their argument was practically splitting hairs." Korosensei said. "But I'm glad."**

**The scene showed the home ec teacher. "Main campus Home ec Teacher, Naomichi Yasui (Prefers Olive oil)."**

**"And now for the crowning touch...Olive oil!"**

**"Since home ec isn't on any entrance exams. It's not that important, so there's a tendency for home ec teachers to put whatever questions they like on the exam." Korosensei said.**

"Why do they teach it then?" Mr. Yoshida asked.

"Because cooking is an essential life skill." Mr. Hazama

**The scene then showed Korosenei's home Ec class. "E Class Home Ec teacher, Korosensei (Prefers sesame oil)."**

**"Don't scrimp on the sesame oil! Really pour it on!" He said.**

**"That puts the E Class at an overwhelming disadvantage since I'm their only teacher."**

"No surprise there." Mr. Sugaya said.

**The Terasaka group was shown studying for the test together. "They must have done some serious research into past testing trends- all to get the better of me. Their creative thinking in finding a loophole and the power to focus on attacking it: they're practically made for my classroom."**

The gang's families were impressed.

"I'm a little interested to see Kirara's culinary skills in action." Mr. Hazama mused.

Mrs. Hazama turned to him in horror. "No! Not after that Bone soup she made me on Mother's day!"

"B-Bone…S-Soup?" Hiromi turned to her friend with a pale expression.

"Oh right, you screamed the house down that day." Mr. Hazama said.

"Of course I did!" She snapped. "Imagine waking up on Mother's Day to find your daughter made you a delicious looking soup and be _nice_ for a change, only to find bones, possibly _human bones_ , inside."

Hiromi looked ready to pass out. Nagisa's father, as well as with some parents close by, was deeply disturbed.

"…I take it you're not that close." Nagisa's father turned to Mr. Hazama.

"Yeah, sometimes, I feel like I don't know my own kid."

_'I don't either.'_ Mrs. Akabane thought back to everything she had seen Karma do so far. _'Too busy having fun around the world to remember my own kid.'_ She thought bitterly.

**Irina smiled and turned to look outside. The scene zoomed out to show the old campus.**

**"By the way...Why did we have to stay behind?"**

**"Mr. Karasuma told us not to come to the closing ceremony." Korosensei grumbled.**

**"Because you're an octopus!"**

**"Because** _**you're** _ **a bitch!"**

The classroom roared with laughter.

"After what happened last time," Mr. Takebayashi rolled his eyes. "I don't he'd let them step on main campus grounds again."

**The scene shifted to the assembly, where everyone was lined up.**

**"Karma!" Isogai exclaimed. "Since when do you attend all-school assemblies?"**

**"If I skip now, it'll look like I'm running away. No thanks." Karma said, looking bored, much to Isogai's surprise.**

"And here, we see the seeds of Karma's character development being planted, the flowers within fated to see the light of day not at this very moment but soon, with the passing of time, until the day Mother Nature commands them to bloom into—"

"No!" Mr. Hazama crossed his arms to form an X. "No! No, no, no! Horrible, bad, bad, bad!" He gave a thumbs down.

Mr. Nakamura huffed and crossed his arms. "I wasn't asking for your opinion."

"And I wasn't waiting for you to do so!" The other man retorted. "Not only was it bad, it was a disastrous atrocity wrapped in a buddle of cringe, tied with a string of hopelessness, and tossed into the river of shame!" He then held up his notebook. "You should take notes from Master Nagisa, Nakamura."

"Hey' literature's subjective."

"Unless we're talking about utter crap."

"I only take _constructive_ criticism."

"How do you construct anything with that nonsense you just spurred?" Mr. Hazama waved his notebook. "Learn from the master, Nakamura, _the master_."

"Can we please keep watching?" Mr. Takebayashi groaned.

**"Storehouse beach." Nakamura told Kurahashi.**

**"Storehouse—huh?" The girl tried repeating, then Fake Ritsu approached.**

**They smiled nervously at her. Sugaya's eyes were wide.**

"Oh, it's that girl." Mrs. Yada said.

"Forgot about her." Mr. Mimura said.

**"Mr. Karasuma! The fake Ritsu is too distracting—I can't concentrate!" Sugaya complained, standing next to his teacher.**

"Just ignore her." Mr. Terasaka rolled his eyes.

**"Suck it up. This is to keep Ritsu from being exposed as a machine." The man said. "She's my immediate supervisor's daughter. Tight-lipped and knows better than to pry." Ritsu was smiling on her proxy's phone. "And my supervisor's glad that Ritsu's tutoring got her grades up."**

**"She's been next to me ever since the exams. My concentration took such a hit, I wound up last in class!" Sugaya said dejectedly, eyeing the girl.**

**"Sosuke Sugaya. Total Score: 338. 95** **th** **of 186 in Year 3"**

"That's a good score actually." Mrs. Chiba said.

"Yeah." Mrs. Kurahashi smiled.

_**'Last in class? That's still around the middle of the grade.' Karasuma** _ **smiled.** _**'He's come a long way from the very,** _ _**very** _ _**bottom.'** _

The Sugayas smiled.

**"Now, it may be summer vacation but don't slack off." the Dean said. "Er, uh...You don't want to wind up like the E Class..." He tried, but the main campus students were still in a sour mood.**

_**'Even his usual E Class insults are bombing, all because the End Class vied for the top spot.'** _ **Nagisa narrated.**

"You see that, Nakamura?" Mr. Hazama pointed at the screen. "That's art! Learn from the master!"

Mr. Takebayashi grumbled under his breath. _'When are we getting out of here?'_

**Kataoka gently placed a hand on a nervous Okuda's shoulder. The shorter girl gave her a grateful smile.**

Mrs. Hara smiled warmly. _'That's so sweet.'_

The Okudassmiled widely, happy that their daughter has such good friends.

The Kataokas were proud of their daughter.

**E Class was standing proud.** _**'Korosensei may not have been with us today, but we stood with our heads held high.'** _

Everyone beamed at the sight.

**Gakuho was watching the assembly from his dark office.**

The happy mood instantly vanished and was replaced by shock.

_**'This term ends with the students more aware of their performance. This will only serve to further fan the flames of humiliation.'** _ **Takada and Tanaka were angry.** _**'And a sense of danger for the E Class.'** _ **The scene showed each of the big five, all of them angry.** _**'Even at this unusual time, with Earth's existence in the balance, my education principles are functioning flawlessly.'** _

"Yeah, Earth's in danger, but my twisted education philosophy is more important." Mrs. Kimura glared.

"Priorities." Mrs. Kataoka rolled her eyes.

**The Principal's eyes grew red.** _**'And yet...precisely because they** _ _ **are** _ _**the End Class, measures must be taken- while school's out this summer.'** _ **He clenched his fist.**

Everyone grew worried.

"W-What's he gonna do?" Mrs. Okajima shivered.

"Whatever it is, please tell me Korosensei will handle it." Mr. Sugino said.

"Of course." Mrs. Isogai nodded. "He would never let any of the students get hurt."

Her words only dispersed some of the fear, but they were still on edge.

**The scene cut to the old campus, where large books were on Korosensei's desk. "Summer Vacation Guidebook. Kunugigaoka Junior High School, Class 3-E."**

Everyone's eyes widened.

**"One for each of you!" Korosensei said.**

**"Again with the overkill guidebook!" Maehara said as he struggled to carry his.**

"…Those are books?" Mr. Yukimura sweat dropped.

**"It's like an accordion!" Okajima blanched.**

"It's anything but a book." Mr. Sugino looked bemused.

**"And even this isn't enough!" Korosensei said, giving Hayami her book. "The temptations of summer are simply too many to mention!"**

"I don't get how the octopus can stand writing 27 copies of…. _that_." Mr. Yoshida said.

Mr. Muramatsu shrugged. "Mach 20."

"Still."

"Maybe he likes writing." suggested.

**"Now then!" He placed a tentacle on the table. "We're about to head into summer vacation, but you have a certain main event coming up."**

**"Yeah," Nakamura smiled and held up the pamphlet. "This—What we won in that wager."**

**Karasuma opened the pamphlet. Irina leaned in for a look.**

**"It's a privilege normally reserved for the class with the best grades—that is, the A Class." Korosensei explained. "But this time, both the A and E classes dominated the top fifty. You more than qualify."**

**Nagisa and Kayano opened it and smiled widely.**

**Inside was a photo of Okinawa. "Kunugigaoka Junior High Special Summer Course. Boost your concentration in the Open Air!"**

**"Summer vacation! The Kunugigaoka Junior High Special Summer Course: three days and two nights at an Okinawa resort!" Korosensei beamed.**

**"Yahoo!" The class cheered.**

The parents smiled.

**In A Class:**

**"Let 'em have that lousy old domestic trip!" Seo said. He and his friends were trying to look unbothered.**

**Instantly, they were surrounded by their angry classmates.**

**"Some Big Five you are—choking when it matters most!"**

**"What a joke!"**

**"The only winner you've got is Asano!"**

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Mimura burst into laughter.

"They had it coming!" Mrs. Yada clutched her sides.

**"Will you shut up?" Everyone was silenced by Asano's one command. They all turned hesitantly to their leader.**

"Crazy how four words can get them to go quiet like that." Mr. Fuwa said.

"It's Principal Jr., what did you expect." Mrs. Hayami said.

**"A losing dog had no right to bark. Sit and stay until I tug your leash." Asano said, his expression dark.** _**'You'll pay for this. And, E Class, you're first in my sights, before I deal with my father.'** _

Everyone shuddered at the dark look.

**The scene faded back to E Class. Isogai was standing in the front.**

**"So what you'd rather do..." Korosensei asked them.**

**"Yes: we'll cash in out tentacle-destroying rights during summer camp." Isogai smiled.**

**Irina and Karasuma smiled.**

**"Seven tentacles is a big handicap. But don't stop there." Korosensei said. "Come after me with raw hunger on this island..."E Class was excited. "Surrounded on all side by water—my weakness!" Korosensei grew nervous. "Let me be honest: You've become formidable students indeed." He scratched his head.**

Mr. Maehara smiled. "You can say that again."

"I'm excited to what they'll do on the island." Mrs. Horibe told her husband.

"Me too." Mrs. Muramastsu said.

**"I've already given you report cards to show your parents." He got out some papers and wrote something on them at Mach 20. "** _**These** _ **are my report cards for** _**you** _ **." He threw the papers in the air, each one having a double circle on it.**

Mr. Mimura's eyes widened. "Whoa…"

**Nagisa smiled widely.** _**'A classroom full of double circles: our targets highest score for these past three months.'** _

**Each student held a report card. "In the first term, you made full use of the basics you learned. This summer vacation, it's time for plenty of fun, plenty of studying, and plenty of killing."**

"Plenty of killing." Mr. Kimura chuckled. "Can't forget about that."

Mr. Yada laughed."It's the assassination summer vacation."

**Korosensei was suddenly standing on the roof, holding various beach items. "Class 3-E, Kunugigaoka Junior High: the assassination classroom! The first term full of fundamentals is hereby over!"**

**The scene zoomed out to show the students happily leaving the campus. A korosensei double circle appeared before the scene faded to black.**

"Man, that was one heck of an episode." Mr. Okajima stretched.

"Are you ready for the next one?" Ritsu appeared on screen.

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned to Mrs. Akabane in surprise. The woman had stood up and had her arms wide open. Even her husband was surprised.

Ritsu frowned. "Akabane-san?"

Mrs. Akabane inhaled and pointed at Mrs. Maehara who tensed. "We need to talk!"

The other woman remained silent.

"Oh, no no no!" Mrs. Kataoka stood up. "We all agreed no more fighting!"

Mrs. Akabane glared irritably at her. "I said talk, not fight!"

"Still a big no." Mrs. Okajima said. "It's too risky, and we barely managed to hold you back the last time."

"Yes!" Mrs. Okano exclaimed. "Seriously, it's like you're made out of steel or something!"

Mrs. Akabane ignored her and crossed her arms. "Look, I just wanna settle what happened last night, okay?"

"Still no." Mrs. Okajima replied flatly.

"No, she's right." Mrs. Maehara stood up. "The sooner we settle this, the better."

Mrs. Maehara was surprised by this and shared a worried glance with Mrs. Isogai, then with Mr. Akabane.

"How do we know it won't result in another fight?" Mrs. Kataoka was still dubious.

"We'll go with them." Mr. Akabane gestured to himself and Mr. Maehara. "Just in case."

Everyone watched as the four adults left. Silence stretched on in the classroom before Mrs. Hayami spoke up.

"Well, it was nice knowing them."

* * *

They had gone to the back of the mountain, and were currently just standing there in awkward silence.

Eventually, it was Mrs. Akabane who spoke up, albeit, hesitantly. "Okay, so…um…."

She glanced at her husband, who urged her to continue.

The woman breathed in. "I'm…" She sighed. "I'm…I'm a bitch."

Mr. Akabane wasn't impressed. _'Really? Is it that hard to say "sorry"?'_

"I'm a bitch." Mrs. Akabane repeated. "I'm a shitty person, a shitty mom, and…yeah, I'm a bitch."

Mr. Akabane was currently resisting the urge to face palm.

"Erm…" The redheaded woman glanced around at anything but Mrs. Maehara. "And I'm um…What I said back then…y'know, about your kid and um…well, it was pretty jerkass of me…I'll admit it was a dick move, and uh…"

"Just say sorry already!" Mr. Akabane said irritably.

"I'm trying, okay!" She snapped.

Mrs. Maehara sighed. "It's fine, you don't have to apologize."

"Yes, she does." Mr. Akabane insisted.

"I'm a bitch, too." Mrs. Maehara continued, also avoiding eye contact. "I was angry, but I shouldn't have slapped you."

Mrs. Akabane shrugged. "I guess I um…I had it coming."

"But I shouldn't have." The other woman said. "It was um…It was also a dick move on my part, and…uhm…"

They were once again, standing in awkward silence. This time, it was Mr. Maehara who dispersed it.

"Okay" He stood in between them. "So we all agree you were _both_ the wrong, right?"

"Now apologize and we can put this all behind us." Mr. Akabane continued. "It's just one word; that's it."

The two women finally made eye contact, but they were unsure of how to start—or who would start.

"…Sorry." Mrs. Maehara said. "For slapping you, and being a judgmental bitch."

Mrs. Akabane shifted her feet. "Yeah, sorry about uh…" She gestured to the other woman's bandaged arms. "Sorry about that."

Mrs. Maehara smiled bitterly and shrugged. "Eh, I had it coming."

"And…about bringing up your daughter in front of so many people."

"It's fine." Mrs. Maehara assured her. "I shouldn't have brought up your kid, either."

_'Yeah, my dumb kid.'_ Mrs. Akabane mentally snorted. _'He's getting his ass kicked for slacking; that idiot!'_

"So, everything good now?" Mr. Maehara asked. "No more fighting? Everything cool?"

The two women gave him annoyed looks.

"What the hell do you think we were just doing?" Mrs. Akabane questioned.

The man held up his hands defensively. "Just checking."

Mrs. Akabane sighed and turned to the other woman. "Are we cool?"

"Yup."

She then turned to her husband. "That's it?"

The man shrugged. "I guess so."

"Huh." She furrowed her brow pensively. "That was easier than I thought."

Mrs. Maehara raised an eyebrow. "First time apologizing."

"Yeah." The other woman rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I mean, I've done some shitty things I'm not proud of, but…I've always liked…you know, forgetting about them." She shrugged, looking away. "I'm a shitty person."

"Yeah, you are." Mrs. Maehara chuckled. "But I am too."

Mrs. Akabane snorted. "No, you're not."

"Hm?" The other woman raised an eyebrow.

"That friend of yours—Isogai, right?"

"Yeah?"

"She's…." Mrs. Akabane paused, rethinking her words. "She can't always see a doctor for…reasons, right?"

She didn't need a verbal answer; the Maehara couple's stiff postures were all the confirmation she needed.

"She looked pretty embarrassed when her son said they're dirt poor." Mrs. Akabane continued. "And she's got health issues she doesn't want others finding about, so you two covered for her." She smiled slightly. "That's pretty admirable."

Mrs. Maehara was shocked. "How'd you…?"

Mrs. Akabane snorted. "Honey, there was no way I was gonna believe it was just a cold, even if Ritsu said she overreacted; if it really was just a cold, the medical team wouldn't have taken that long to come back." Her gaze then softened. "And…she can't afford medical treatment."

"Yeah," Mrs. Maehara looked down. "She's too embarrassed about her situation, and I don't blame her." She then gave the woman a pleading look. "Don't tell anyone else about it."

"I won't." Mrs. Akabane promised. "But, yeah, like I said, it's pretty admirable, and…speaks volumes about the kind of person you are." She snorted. "Okay, that sounded too cheesy."

Mrs. Maehara chucked. "It's also pretty admirable how you quickly put two and two together."

"Nah," Mrs. Akabne said dismissively. "It's was just pretty obvious from when the kid said they're dirt poor." She frowned. "Who knows, maybe the rest also put two and two together."

Mrs. Maehara sighed. "Yeah, I don't doubt."

"It's fine." Mrs. Akabane said, cheerfully cracked her knuckles. "If anyone says anything to her, I'll introduce 'em to see bad boy." She shook her fists gleefully.

The other three adults gave her unimpressed looks.

"I'm kidding!" She laughed and put her hands up defensively. "No more fights, I swear!"

"Hope so." Mr. Akabane said.

* * *

They were greeted with various wide sets of eyes the moment they all re-entered the classroom.

Mrs. Maehara frowned. "What?"

"You're not dead!" Mrs. Yada beamed.

Mrs. Akabane rolled her eyes. "Course we're not dead; we just talked things through."

"That wasn't reassuring." Mrs. Okajima said flatly. "You seem like the type of person to talk with her fists."

"Well, yeah, I am." She said. "But I'm new woman now."

That garnered her disbelieving looks.

"I am!" She said again.

No one seemed to believe her. The woman placed her hands on her hips and turned to Mrs. Kanzaki.

"Oi, Kanzaki!"

The woman in question tensed, her husband glanced at her curiously.

Mrs. Akabane took a deep breath and continued. "Sorry about…y'know, bring up your kid, and calling you a bitch."

Mr. Kanzaki's eyes widened in shock as he turned to his wife, who wore a similar shocked expression.

After some time, the woman regained the ability to move and smiled politely. "It's fine, it's all in the past now."

Mrs. Akabane nodded, then turned to Mrs. Hayami.

"I guess I uh…I should apologize to you, too." She rubbed the back of her head. "Y'know, for the whole 'feeling's mutual' thing."

"Eh…" Was all Mrs. Hayami could say.

"Okay, that's enough apologizing." Mr. Akabane placed his hands on her shoulder and lead her back to their seat.

"That's some unexpected character development." Mr. Nakamura commented.

Mrs. Nakamura turned to her husband blankly. "Honey."

"Yeah?"

"No comic books for a month."

"Eh?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all probably wondering why three chapters in one day.
> 
> It's because I wanted these three chapters to settle the Akabane/Maehara fight. I didn't want to post any one of them because I wanted to review them all together and make sure they'd lead up to the apology.
> 
> Truthfully, the apology was gonna happen after Episode 14. Basically, Mrs. Akabane would've felt motivated to apologize in front of everyone after seeing Teraska change, but that was changed because one, it felt too rushed, and two, I can't picture her doing something like that.
> 
> I was going to have the apology a bit longer, but then I decided to cut out some things and save them for later. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
